Endless Dawn
by chica1978
Summary: Sequel to Midnight Shadows. Jasper and Alice's story throughout the Twilight Saga books, including Midnight Sun. Written in 3rd person but focuses mainly on J/A. M rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1 Twilight & Midnight Sun

_This is based on the books by Stephenie Meyer: Twilight, Midnight Sun, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I don't own any of the characters, events or dialogue you recognise from them, obviously. I've borrowed them for entertainment purposes only. _

_I started doing this for myself and a few friends because I didn't find the books focused on my favourite couple Jasper and Alice enough but thought I would post it here. I know there are heaps of stories like this already on here but I hope you enjoy mine anyway. I am writing this along a prequel to it called Midnight Shadows. You might want to check it out first, there are some things that are mentioned in this story from that one that might make more sense if you have read it first._

_Please let me know what you think and if you would like me to continue posting this._

**XXX**

CHAPTER ONE

Jasper was sitting on the bed in the room he shared with Alice, shoving his books into his book bag when he heard a loud bang in their closet.

"Alice?' he called out and when he didn't get an immediate response he jumped up and raced into the large closet.

Alice was standing frozen holding her boots in her hand, her eyes clouded. Jasper raced over to her side and quickly put his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"What do you see?" he murmured quickly.

"It's been decided," Alice whispered, her eyes still unfocused.

"What has baby?" Jasper encouraged her.

"The woman I keep getting flashes of," Alice sighed as she came out of the vision and looked up at him excitedly. "It is all clearer now. She is coming to Forks."

"A vampire?" Jasper asked quickly.

"No, not yet," Alice shook her head. "Not everything is clear yet. All I know is some of the flashes I have had of her she will become one of us. The only thing that is clear right now is that she is coming to Forks and somehow that affects our family."

"Not in a bad way I hope?" Jasper asked, he would do anything to preserve their family, both for his own sake and for Alice's happiness.

"I think it's a good thing," Alice sighed. "I am getting the feeling that her coming is a good thing. It's something to do with Edward."

"Edward?" Jasper repeated. "Could it be that Carlisle has to save her and she becomes Edward's mate?"

"Oh I hope so Jas," Alice grinned and took his hands and she was almost jumping up and down in excitement. "He has waited so long."

"Speaking of waiting, I think Rosalie is getting impatient," Jasper smirked and they both heard the sound of Rosalie's voice drift through the house.

"Anyone not in the car in one minute will have to run to school!" she yelled out.

"We better go," Alice grinned and they hurried down to join the others in the garage.

**XXX**

Three days later Alice smiled as she sat back on the bed in the room she shared with Jasper watching as he sat on the floor in front of the tv trying to beat his high score on his new game system.

She stretched languidly and then sprung to her feet and quickly covered the distance between them and dropped to her knees behind him. She snaked her arms around his neck and placed a light kiss on his cheek and he instantly forgot his game and turned to pull her into his lap.

She giggled as she landed and then looked up at him lovingly. Their eyes locked and as they so often did they got lost in each others eyes for the longest time, just content to stare at each other.

"I love you my beautiful little pixie," Jasper murmured and finally broke the eye contact to lean down and gently kiss her lips.

"I love you too Jas," Alice whispered against his warm lips.

Once they parted she scooted out of his lap and knelt beside him and smirked.

"I need to hunt," she announced cheerfully. "Want to come?"

"Of course," Jasper nodded and leaned over to switch off the game before jumping to his feet quickly, pulling her up to her feet easily as he did so.

They walked downstairs hand in hand and smiled when they saw the rest of their family gathered in the living room. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch together, Edward, was standing just inside the front door and Emmett and Rosalie were walking into the room from the kitchen.

"There's a storm brewing," Emmett smirked when he saw them.

"Fantastic," Jasper grinned.

"Baseball then?" Carlisle added.

"For sure," Alice nodded. "Jas and I were just going to hunt. Meet you guys in the clearing?"

Carlisle nodded his head and Alice and Jasper walked out of the house and disappeared to hunt. An hour later the entire family had met up in the clearing and as the first crackle of lightening hit Alice smiled.

"It's time," she announced and Rosalie stepped up to bat first.

As the storm raged around them they got right into the game and had been playing for nearly two hours when Alice suddenly slipped into a vision. She could see the same girl as before sitting in the cafeteria at school and she knew instantly that the vision was going to unfold the next day.

"What do you see Alice?" Jasper asked, again instantly by her side.

"She'll be here tomorrow," Alice smiled as she snapped out of the vision.

"This girl again?" Rosalie frowned.

"Alice thinks she'll be something special," Edward added but when he read in her mind her hopes for him he rolled his eyes. "Don't go getting too far ahead of yourself."

"A girl can dream," Alice smirked.

Edward just rolled his eyes again and the family went back to the game again for a while. Eventually Edward, Carlisle and Esme decided to go hunting and the rest gathered up the balls and bats and headed back to the house.

"Jasper?" Emmett smirked as they walked into the yard.

"Yes Emmett?" Jasper grinned patiently, already feeling Emmett's emotions of competitiveness.

"Want to wrestle?" Emmett asked.

"Here we go," Rosalie laughed and rolled her eyes. "I am not watching you two destroy Esme's gardens again."

"If you're game," Jasper smirked at Emmett.

"You ruin that outfit Jas, and you won't have to worry about Esme getting angry about the gardens," Alice threatened. "I'll kill you before she even gets back."

"They are only clothes Alice," Emmett teased.

"No, Emmett, they are not only clothes," Alice snarled, half serious. "Just because you have no taste and Rosalie has given up doesn't mean that Jasper has to wear, god forbid, department store clothes. That shirt is Armani, there are only ten in the whole world in that colour."

"Ah, not the Armani!" Emmett growled in mock horror.

"How about a compromise," Jasper grinned and quickly took the shirt off and handed it to Alice. "Is that better?"

"Not really," Alice murmured as her eyes glanced over his naked chest and he felt feeling of lust from her before her eyes drifted to his jeans. "I suppose, you have another pair of those."

Rosalie laughed as her and Alice walked inside and moments later sounds of the two men wrestling in the yard filled the air.

"Do you think they will ever grow up?" Rosalie sighed.

"Not this century," Alice murmured.

"Maybe the next one," Rosalie smirked and the two women laughed together as they flopped onto the couch.

**XXX**

Alice was upstairs in her room when Jasper walked in, huge grass stains on his jeans, his hair messed up and a huge grin on his face.

"Let me guess, you won?" Alice smirked when she felt the feelings of pride and smugness coming from him.

"Of course," Jasper grinned. "Emmett relies on his size, not his skill, it's his downfall every time."

"I'm so proud of you my love," Alice smiled softly and leaned back on the bed and beckoned him towards her. He walked over to the side of the bed and she reached up and looped her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him down towards her.

"You walking around without a shirt is just about criminal," she whispered huskily.

"Really?" Jasper murmured and dropped his lips to her neck. She moaned as his lips brushed the skin there and pulled him closer to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Jas," she gasped as the only heat she ever felt anymore spread through her body, the heat of longing for him.

"I think we should go for a run," Jasper whispered and stood up in one fluid movement, drawing her body up with his and she settled in his arms with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"My old fashioned southern gentleman," Alice murmured as she smiled softly down at him.

Although they sometimes forgot themselves Jasper usually insisted they leave the house whenever they made love. His gift meant that when he let himself go everyone in the near vicinity would experience love, lust, passion, and any other emotion he felt as he made love to his wife. For years Alice had thought his insistence to leave the house was because he was uncomfortable with the comments and smirks he got after such a projection. It was only when they were living in Alaska five years earlier that she had found out the truth. His old fashioned southern sensibilities hated the fact that his gift made people aware of what Alice was feeling and doing in their most intimate moments. In a sense he was protecting her virtue and although she knew it wasn't necessary she knew it was important to him so she allowed it.

Jasper smiled at her and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose and then with her still snuggled in his arms he walked to the open window and leapt easily out of it and carried her quickly into the forest.

**XXX**

The next day Alice was so excited to finally get to meet the girl she had seen in her visions the last couple of days. When they got to school the place was buzzing with news about her and Alice finally heard her name, Isabella Swan. She was frantic to meet her but Jasper cautioned her to tread carefully. The new girl wasn't in any of Alice's morning classes and when she met up with the rest of her family for the lunch period she was that excited about seeing the new girl for the first time she didn't notice how dark with hunger Jasper's eyes were.

They walked into the cafeteria and straight to their usual seats and after they sat down Alice glanced around the cafeteria. She thought she saw an unfamiliar girl and she rolled her eyes when she realised the new girl was sitting with Jessica Stanley and her friends. A sudden wave of thirsting pain washed over her and she turned to look at Jasper. Even without his feelings projecting she could see how much he was struggling but she hated drawing attention to him in front of the others.

"_Edward_?" she said in her head and although Edward didn't acknowledge her, she knew he had heard her. "_How is he holding up_?"

Edward's frown did little to appease Alice's worry and she watched Jasper carefully out of the side of her eye.

"_Is there any danger_?" she asked again in her head, her tone alarmed as she began to mentally sift through her visions for any hint that Jasper may slip. When Edward shook his head discretely Alice relaxed a little. "_Let me know if it gets too bad_?"

After Edward acknowledged her thought with his eyes she risked a soft smile.

"_Thanks for this_," she thought.

Alice's relaxed stance only lasted a moment as Edward kicked Jasper's chair hard and suddenly Alice had a vision of Jasper walking across the room, bending down near one of the girls and drinking her blood.

"Sorry," Jasper muttered towards Edward.

"You weren't going to do anything, I could see that," Alice lied, feeling Jasper's shame and wanting to ease it and she dropped her voice so only the vampires in the room could hear her. "It helps if you think of them as people. Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, you remember?"

"I know who she is," Jasper snapped and instantly felt Alice's sadness. She glanced at him and normally he would rush to comfort her, hating to see his precious love unhappy but he was still struggling with his thirst. He looked away from her and kept his gaze averted as she quickly picked up her tray and stood from her seat and then glided out of the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

As Alice stepped out the door she noticed the new girl, Isabella, watching her but she was too saddened by Jasper's curtness with her to even think about going over to introduce herself. After she left the cafeteria she walked to a seat in the garden outside and sat down but she could still hear conversations inside. Her family were quiet, not even acknowledging her departure, but she suddenly locked on to a conversation between Isabella, Angela and Jessica.

"Who are they?" she heard Isabella ask.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale," Angela answered. "The one who left was Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"They are very nice-looking," Isabella commented and Alice smiled despite her bad mood.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed and giggled. ""They're all togetherthough, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they livetogether."

Alice sighed, hating when aspersions were cast on her relationship with Jasper, even when it was by a mere human. She felt her anger rise slightly and although she normally contained it if Jasper was nearby she didn't bother this time.

"Well, he is my husband," she muttered under her breath.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" she heard Isabella ask. "They don't look related."

"Oh, they're not," Jessica answered. "Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins, the blondes, and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children," Isabella commented.

"They are now," Jessica giggled. "Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice for them to take care of all those kids like that," Isabella answered. "When they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though."

"First my husband and I, now Esme," Alice whispered to herself. "If this bitch doesn't stop it soon I'll be the one eating someone today." The thought made her laugh a little, instantly brightening her mood and then she heard Isabella ask another question.

"Have they always lived in Forks?"

"No," Jessica answered. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Isabella asked and Alice grinned. Maybe her visions were right and Isabella would become a valuable member of their family by becoming Edward's mate.

"That's Edward," Jessica sighed. "He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him."

Alice did laugh out aloud at that statement, eternally thankful that Edward wasn't stupid enough to date someone as low and shallow as Jessica Stanley.

"Shall we?" Alice heard Rosalie say suddenly and she sighed as she tuned out of the conversation between Isabella and Jessica and got to her feet. She waited as her family filed out of the cafeteria and Edward rushed off towards his classes.

"Jas?" she whispered as she walked towards them and when Emmett and Rosalie saw her they smiled at her but rushed off to their own classes.

"I'm sorry I was brash with you sweetheart," Jasper sighed instantly.

"Its okay baby," Alice grinned, her hurt already forgotten the instant her eyes met his. "I know it's hard for you and I want to make it easier and I know sometimes I make it worse."

"You don't make it worse," Jasper snapped lightly. "I just hate that you and Edward have to watch me all the time."

"It's my job as your wife," Alice smiled at him.

"And it's my job as your husband to make you happy," Jasper grinned down at her. "Snapping at you isn't doing that, I am so sorry sweetheart."

"Stop apologising," Alice murmured and stepped forward and leaned up to brush her lips on his.

The bell toned in the distance and they sighed as they reluctantly dragged their lips apart.

"Meet you at the cars after classes?" Alice grinned at him.

"Of course," Jasper nodded and the hurried off in separate directions to get to their next classes.

**XXX**

Alice walked out of the school in a bit of a daze. Although she couldn't help it she had spent the entire afternoon watching out for Jasper's future, looking for any inkling that his thirst would overcome him before the final bell. It hadn't and she was proud of him as she walked to the car park and she grinned when she saw him leaning against Edward's Volvo.

"I made it," he smirked, instantly recognising her worry.

"I knew you would," Alice smiled.

"Then how about my reward?" Jasper grinned cheekily and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his arms. He crushed his lips down onto her as she giggled but instantly she heard a conversation between Jessica and Lauren.

"How disgusting, they are practically brother and sister," Lauren murmured.

"I know," Jessica agreed. "Do you think their parents know what they get up to? Imagine sleeping with a guy who lives with you like a brother."

"Yuck," Lauren nodded. "I thought from the first day they got here that Alice was a freak. It's a pity, Jasper is kind of hot. But after he's slept with his sister, no way!"

"Imagine if she got pregnant?" Jessica giggled. "Imagine having your brother's baby."

"Ewww, gross!' Lauren laughed. "Alice is such a freak though, she probably can't have children."

Alice's lips stopped moving against Jasper's and he sighed as he pulled back and looked down at her, feeling her sadness and anger.

"Ignore them," he murmured although his eyes burnt with anger at the girls who maliciously gossiped about his beloved Alice.

"I'd love to race over there and show them how much of a freak I really am," Alice admitted.

"If you don't I will," a voice said behind them and they turned as Rosalie, with Emmett, walked up to them. "Though as much as I would love to kill them for upsetting my little sister, Jasper is right. Ignore them Alice. Their little feeble human minds couldn't possibly comprehend eternal love."

"I know," Alice nodded, lightening up a little. Rosalie rarely showed her true feelings but she was fiercely protective of Alice, nearly as bad as Jasper, and Alice loved having her as a big sister. They all climbed into Edward's Volvo and it wasn't long before he appeared and slid into the car.

"Jas, rematch, tonight?" Emmett asked.

"No, I want to spend some time alone with Alice," Jasper said firmly. No one except Alice noticed that Edward was breathing heavily and she frowned.

"Edward?' she whispered.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett asked, still focused on looking at Jasper, although his question was directed at Edward.

Edward just pulled out of the car park and began to drive home and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all turned to look at Alice. She shrugged her shoulders, a little upset that they expected her to know. Almost instantly though she saw a vision of Edward going to Denali and her mood plummeted further.

"You're leaving?" she whispered.

"Am I?" Edward growled. Alice turned to her visions instantly and when she saw Edward drinking Isabella Swan's blood her eyes went wide.

"Oh," she gasped. Her vision became clearer and she could see every moment of it and she forgot for a second that through her visions Edward could see it in clear detail.

"Stop," he muttered finally.

"Sorry," Alice whispered, realising her visions wouldn't be helping his control. Seeing her visions must have put everything back in focus though for him though because suddenly her vision of him going to Denali reappeared, now stronger and clearer.

"I'll miss you, no matter how short a time you are gone," Alice sighed as they approached the driveway to their house. "Drop us here, you should tell Carlisle yourself."

Edward stopped the car instantly and gripped the steering wheel, staring dead ahead as the three in the back clamoured out of the car. When they were alone Alice reached over and lightly touched his shoulder. Because of their joint gifts they had a closer sibling bond than the others and Edward knew he was probably the closest to Alice's heart, save Jasper.

"You will do the right thing," she said softly. "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him too."

Edward agreed with her and with a final glance at her brother Alice slid out of the car. Once the car pulled away Alice turned and met the curious stares of the other three.

"That new girl, Isabella?" she sighed. "Her blood is calling him. He's going to Denali for a while to get away from the temptation."

"How long?" Rosalie demanded.

"He doesn't know yet," Alice sighed. Jasper walked over and snaked his arm around her shoulders and the four of them walked up to the house to break the bad news to Esme.

**XXX**

Three days after Edward had left Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were sitting in the cafeteria during lunch and Rosalie suddenly hissed.

"She is looking over here again," she muttered under her breath.

"She's looking for Edward," Alice sighed.

"Well duh," Emmett smirked. "You don't need to be a psychic to see that."

"Emmett," Jasper frowned angrily.

"Its okay Jazz," Alice sighed and placed her hand over his knowing that sometimes his overprotection of her could cause problems, particularly when Emmett made his smart comments.

"Hey bro, we should go hunting this weekend," Emmett said suddenly. "Catch a few grizzlies, sit around a camp fire. What do you say?"

"I don't know," Jasper murmured as he glanced at Alice.

"Whipped," Emmett muttered under his breath and jumped when Rosalie shoved him hard in the ribs.

"What was that?" she glared at him. "Did you decide to go hunting without asking me first?"

"Of course not babe," Emmett stuttered. "If Jasper said he wanted to I would have asked you before I agreed to go."

"Yeah sure," Rosalie laughed.

"Can I go baby?" Emmett begged.

"I suppose so," Rosalie sighed and looked over and winked at Alice.

"Whipped," Jasper smirked.

"Shut up," Emmett growled playfully and turned to look at Alice. "Can Jasper come?"

"Its up to him," Alice shrugged. "I don't make his decisions for him."

"I'll come," Jasper smirked.

They noticed the others were starting to head out to their classes and gathered up their trays and left the room and as they walked down the hall Alice slid her arm into Jasper's.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go away with Emmett?" Jasper smiled at her.

"Of course it is," Alice nodded. "And after his whipped comment and Rosalie putting him in his place I wouldn't dream of taking the decision from you."

"What will you do?" Jasper frowned.

"Rosalie and I wanted to go shopping in New York anyway," Alice grinned at him. "It's going to be overcast all weekend, we'll make a trip of it."

Jasper laughed and leaned over to kiss her before they split up to race to their next classes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to ja4ever and PrettyinBlack8 for your reviews. It means a lot to know what people think of this._

**XXX**

CHAPTER THREE

On Friday evening Jasper and Emmett and Alice and Rosalie were getting ready for their weekends away when Alice suddenly had a vision.

"What is it babe?" Jasper asked instantly.

"Edward," Alice grinned. "He's coming home."

"Woo hoo!" they heard Emmett scream from his room and they laughed, knowing there was no need for Alice to go tell the others, they had already heard her.

When Edward walked in the front door two hours later they were all waiting for him and he accepted their hugs and greeting with a smile on his face. Emmett and Jasper managed to convince him to go hunting with them and although they invited Carlisle too he opted out, choosing instead to let his sons have some time alone which also meant he and Esme would have the house to themselves.

**XXX**

Early Monday morning Alice was watching her visions carefully but for once she wasn't watching out for Jasper but Edward. She knew Jasper was relatively okay with his thirst after his weekend away with his brothers but she still hadn't seen anything to suggest Edward would be able to control the temptation of Isabella's blood.

"Gotcha!" Emmett squealed outside and Alice rolled her eyes as she grabbed her school bag.

"Emmett, at least try to act mature," Rosalie giggled as Alice stepped out onto the porch beside her.

Edward had been sitting on a rock in the garden when obviously Emmett had pelted him with a snowball. Alice was about to comment on it when Jasper stepped from the forest, a large snowball in his hand and pegged it with military precision straight at Edward. It hit Edward that hard if he had been human it would have taken his head off but all he did was swipe at the snow dust on his shirt and shrug.

"No fun," Emmett smirked and turned with a gleam in his eye to Jasper.

"Emmett, no!" Alice squealed. "That shirt is…"

Before she could finish Emmett had thrown a large snowball at Jasper and the slushy snow slammed onto Jasper's shirt.

"Ruined now," Rosalie finished for Alice and looked over at her sister and shrugged.

"That's it," Jasper growled playfully and bent down quickly and grabbed a handful of snow and took off into the forest after Emmett.

When the two men finally returned they were both wet and dirty and Edward joined Rosalie and Alice laughing at them. They hurried inside to change and then the group headed off to school.

**XXX**

When they walked into the cafeteria at lunchtime Rosalie and Emmett went first, almost clearing a path for the others. As they entered the room Alice slipped into a vision and Jasper grabbed her arm and held her firmly, helping her to walk as she concentrated.

"It's going to be okay," she murmured as she came out of her vision.

"Of course it is," Edward grumbled.

"She's not here yet," Alice added. "But the way she's going to come in, she will be downwind if we sit at our regular table."

"Of course we'll sit at our regular table," Edward snapped, causing Jasper to glare at him. "Stop it Alice, you're getting on my nerves. I'll be absolutely fine."

"I think your right," Alice nodded as they sat down at the table.

"Of course I am," Edward muttered and Alice just grinned at him. After a few moments Jasper glanced over at Edward and noticed he had the look in his eye that he often got when he was surveying the thoughts in a room.

"Anything new?" he asked.

"Nothing," Edward shrugged. "She mustn't have said anything."

"Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are," Emmett laughed. "I bet I could have frightened her better than that."

"She's coming in," Alice whispered suddenly. "Try to look human."

"Human you say," Emmett grinned and everyone knew instantly he was up to something. He held his hand up to reveal a chunk of snow he had picked up on the way in and he had now harden with his low body temperature into a rock of ice. He kept his eyes on Jasper but Alice saw a quick vision and knew instantly what he was going to do.

When Emmett launched the rock at her she was ready and lightly flicked her fingers, sending the ice far across the cafeteria to smash against the wall. A few of the humans looked up at the noise but none of them glanced at their table.

"Very human Emmett," Rosalie sighed, giving him a look that told him he was in big trouble later on. "Why don't you punch through the wall while you're at it?"

"It would look more impressive if you did it baby," Emmett smirked.

"Very true," Rosalie grinned.

They turned their attention to playing with their food for a while and then suddenly Alice had another vision and squeezed Jasper's hand. She elbowed Edward and they all sensed Edward and Alice had one of their silent conversations and Emmett just sighed.

"Ease up Edward, honestly," he commented. "So you kill one human, that's hardly the end of the world."

"You would know," Edward muttered.

"You've got to learn to get over things, like I do," Emmett advised. "Eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt."

Alice sighed at Emmett's attempts to comfort Edward, knowing he meant well and she felt Jasper's hand stray across her leg under the table. He pressed the snowball she had asked him to pick up for her into her hand and she grinned at him before lifting her hand and flicking her wrist daintily, the snow flying into Emmett's hair.

He flicked the watery snow from his hair, getting himself into trouble from Rosalie in the process and Alice grabbed the tray that held her and Jasper's food and held it up to stop the water splattering her designer clothes. Edward glanced over and noticed Bella watching them and his thoughts strayed away from his family's antics as he listened to her conversation with Jessica and then began to read other thoughts around the room. He suddenly realised that the cafeteria was emptying but his family made no effort to move. He looked at his family and noticed Alice was flicking through her visions again.

"I think its okay," she mumbled. "Your mind is set, I think you'll make it through the hour."

"Why push it Edward, go home, take it slow," Jasper added and earned himself a discrete elbow in the ribs from Alice when she felt his smugness. He knew it was wrong to be glad that for once the protective focus wasn't on himself but he couldn't help it.

"What's the big deal, either he will or he won't kill her," Emmett shrugged, again trying to be supportive as only he could. "Might as well get it over with, either way."

"I don't want to move yet, I don't want to start over," Rosalie sighed. "We're almost out of high school Emmett, finally."

Alice glanced at her sister, wondering how she could be so selfish. What was a little school, they were talking about Edward struggling with his thirst. Maybe she was being a little oversensitive about it given that she was use to living with Jasper's constant struggle with the thirst but she thought that Rosalie cold be a little bit more supportive.

"No Rose, I think it will be okay," Alice sighed once she had her irritation under control. "It's firming up. I'm ninety three percent sure that nothing bad will happen if he goes to class."

"Go to class," Edward mumbled and got up and walked out of the room.

"Do you really think he will be okay Alice?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"It's getting stronger every moment," Alice nodded. "He's made the decision not to so that helps. I'll see if he changes his mind. I'll be across the campus, I have History."

"If that happens, come get us straight away," Jasper ordered her. "Rose and I have Math now."

"I will Jazz," Alice nodded.

"Even if we are too late to stop him, it might be entertaining," Emmett smirked and Rosalie reached out and slapped him across the head.

"Oww," Emmett complained and held his head as they got up from the table and rushed off to their classes.

**XXX**

Alice was midway through her history class and trying to keep an eye on Edward and Jasper as well as half concentrate in case the teacher called on her.

"For the rest of the class we are going to look at a case study from the civil war," the teacher said and Alice groaned. She loved correct civil war history and loved it when Jasper spoke about his time in the army but she hated the slanted biased rubbish they fed them at school. The teacher handed a pile of papers to a girl at the front and instructed her to pass them back before addressing the class again.

"Today we are going to look at a case where a Major in the Confederate Army deserted his posting," the teacher continued. "The details are printed on the paper. I want you to discuss your ideas together and by the end of class have a one page written explanation of your thoughts on it. Desertion was not that common at this stage of the war and I want your opinions, was he a coward, a rebel, or maybe he could see what other couldn't yet, that his fight was hopeless."

Alice took the piece of paper from the boy in front of her and she felt a rush of emotions as she looked at the name of the case study.

_Major Jasper Whitlock: coward, traitor, or insightful? _

"How dare they, how dare they?" Alice's mind raced angrily and she struggled to desperately control her emotions, knowing they were that strong that Jasper would feel them all the way from his classroom. She looked up blankly as the teacher continued to slander her husband, not even registering the fact that the teacher didn't know she was referring to Alice's soul mate.

"Shut up or I swear I will kill you," Alice growled uncharacteristically under her breath.

The teacher continued to drone on and on as she highlighted Jasper's supposed bad points. Alice didn't know whether it was solely her anger or the fact she had been watching both Edward's and Jasper's thirsts for so long but suddenly she could hear the teacher's blood pumping through her body and venom began to fill her mouth.

She glanced around the class mentally calculating if she had time to kill the teacher and then stop the rest of them and kill them before they raised the alarm. The word coward slipped from the teacher's lips again and even though part of her brain was telling her to stop Alice couldn't help herself as she got to her feet slowly, the venom in her mouth pooling quickly. Without another thought she glanced down at the paper on her desk and read Jasper's name again and a red haze came across her as she walked slowly up towards the teacher's desk.


	4. Chapter 4

_Again, a huge thanks to ja4ever and PrettyinBlack8 for your reviews. I really appreciate your feedback and knowing people are enjoying this is helping me write. _

_I'll try to do daily updates until I catch up to myself then it might slow down a little but there is no danger of that happening soon, I am near the end of Twilight/Midnight Sun now so there is PLENTY ready to post._

**XXX**

CHAPTER FOUR

"Some historians say that Jasper Whitlock possibly left the army to return home to his sweetheart," the teacher continued as she read from the paper and then she glanced up and noticed Alice coming towards her. "Alice, honey, are you okay?"

The words Jasper and sweetheart broke through Alice's haze and she gasped in horror as she realised what she had been about to do.

"Umm Miss," she said quickly, feeling like the room was closing in on her.

"Yes Alice?" the teacher answered.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Alice mumbled quickly.

"By all means, go!' the teacher said and Alice turned and raced out of the classroom.

As she raced past the room where Emmett had Geography she noticed he gave her a worried frown through the windows but she didn't even stop to think about the whole thing with Edward. She burst out of the building and raced straight towards the forest and once the trees had engulfed her she sank down to her knees, drawing in huge breaths even though she didn't need them. She had barely been there for a minute when she felt strong arms wrap around her and she was drawn back to lean against Jasper's chest.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh Jazz," she gasped, so glad to see him and she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him close.

"What happened?" Jasper frowned, sensing her anger and underneath it her sorrow. "Did Edward slip?"

"No, I had forgot all about Edward," Alice admitted.

"Then what was it?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"I nearly slipped," Alice gasped in horror.

"What?" Jasper growled in disbelief. Since they had adopted the vegetarian diet just after they had met in Philadelphia Alice rarely even seemed to notice the smell of human blood, let alone be tempted by it.

"I was so close Jazz," Alice dry sobbed as she buried her head on chest. "If she hadn't said your name and sweetheart in the same sentence my history teacher and all my classmates would be dead right now."

"I think you better tell me exactly what happened," Jasper sighed, confused and not liking her being so upset.

"The topic of our class just got me so mad," Alice whispered. "The next thing I knew I was thinking about killing her, then the venom pooled in my mouth and this haze came over me. It was scary. I couldn't stop myself as I walked towards her, even though I knew I would regret drinking human blood I just had to do it. Then she said your name and it snapped me out of it and I just ran out of there."

"I'm still not understanding Alice," Jasper sighed softly. Alice realised she still had the case study paper scrunched in her hand and she shoved it at him. He uncrushed the paper and read it carefully and then he sighed as he threw it aside.

"This is what got you so upset?" he murmured.

"Doesn't it, I don't know, anger you?" Alice growled.

"Only because it has upset you," Jasper sighed and leaned over and lightly kissed her lips. "How many times have you heard me argue with a teacher or seen me throw a book because they got the details of the civil war wrong? It doesn't matter baby, its all wrong."

"I just couldn't stand hearing her say those things about you," Alive whispered.

"I'm sure it hurt," Jasper nodded slowly. "But her opinion doesn't matter, only yours does. I appreciate you were trying to stick up for me but you must never risk yourself that way. I would have been deeply hurt if you had drunk human blood out of some sort of vengeance for me."

"I'm so sorry Jasper," Alice murmured and threw her arms around his neck.

"Don't be sorry," Jasper said as he held her tight. "It shows how much you love me, I'm touched. I'm just sorry you had to go through it."

"Oh no!" Alice suddenly gasped and pulled back from him quickly. "I haven't checked on Edward's future since I got that damn case study."

"His future is fine," Jasper smiled. "I saw him on the way out here and Biology is finished and he made it through it. He's going to go hunting with Carlisle tonight."

"That might be a good idea," Alice sighed and settled back into Jasper's arms, neither of them in a hurry to return to school.

**XXX**

By the time the others got home from school Edward had already left to go hunting with Carlisle. Alice was still a little shaken from the day and wanted time alone with Jasper but she didn't want to leave Esme by herself while her mate was out with Edward.

When Emmett and Rosalie finally arrived home the three of them were sitting in the living room watching a movie.

"You freaked me out today you troublesome little pixie," Emmett smirked as he flopped down beside Jasper and Alice.

"When?" Alice frowned.

"When you took off out of class," Emmett reminded her. "I thought Edward had slipped."

"Edward didn't slip," Alice murmured quietly and Jasper felt the rush of sorrow from her again and quickly slid her hand into hers and squeezed it.

"But someone nearly did," Esme gasped, reading between the lines like all good mothers. "Jasper?"

"Damn Jasper, again?" Rosalie sighed.

Jasper just shrugged but remained silent and Alice couldn't stand the looks their family was giving him when this time he was innocent.

"It wasn't Jazz," she sighed. "It was me."

"You?" Esme echoed in shock.

"You nearly killed a human?" Emmett smirked. "I'd like to see that actually."

"Emmett," Rosalie snapped, not at all impressed with her mate.

"It is not a laughing matter," Jasper growled.

"Are you okay Alice?" Esme asked softly.

"I'm okay," Alice nodded. "I just got a bit upset about a few things and lost it for a minute. I'm more worried about the fact I left Edward unwatched."

"He was fine," Emmett assured her. "Just don't let on you weren't heading for him. He thinks you were going to check on him when I saw you."

"I won't tell if you don't," Alice grinned.

**XXX**

The next morning Jasper and Alice were in their room starting to get ready for school when Alice sank down onto the edge of the bed and when Jasper glanced over at her he noticed she was having another vision.

"Alice?" he murmured as he knelt down in front of her.

"Carlisle will be home in a minute," Alice whispered and leaned over and brushed her lips on his before getting up. She raced out of the room quickly and Jasper got the feeling she hadn't been completely honest with him.

Alice sat on the step out the front and when Edward stepped out of the forest she immediately spoke to him in her thoughts.

"_You're leaving again_," she thought. "_I can't see where you are going this time_."

"I don't know where I'm going yet," Edward explained.

"_I want you to stay_," Alice begged in her head but Edward shook his head. "_Maybe Jazz and I could come with you_?"

"They'll need you all the more if I'm not here to watch out for them," Edward argued. "And think of Esme? Would you take half her family away in one blow?"

"_You're going to make her so sad_," Alice thought.

"I know," Edward sighed. "That's why you have to stay."

"_That's not the same as having you here and you know it_."

"Yes, but I have to do what is right," Edward whispered.

"_There are many right ways and many wrong ways though aren't there_?" As soon as she finished the thought she was overcome with a series of visions and they flashed quickly, none of them making sense to her. She could see Edward in them but they were too jumpy and undecided for her to clearly pick anything out of it all.

"I didn't catch much of that," Edward interrupted.

"_Me either, your future is shifting around so much I can't keep up with it_." She began to mentally flip through her visions again and then she smiled at him.

"I think something is changing, though," she admitted. "Your life seems at a crossroads."

"You do realise you sound like a bogus gypsy at a carnival now don't you?" Edward teased and Alice poked her tongue out at him. "Today is all right though?"

"I don't see you killing anyone today," Alice smirked.

"Thanks Alice," Edward smiled.

"Go get dressed, I won't say anything, I'll let you tell the others yourself," Alice said and then turned and started walking up the stairs and he read her last thought as she disappeared. "_I'll miss you, really_."

**XXX**

After numerous threats from Edward that he would leave without everyone they all finally climbed into his car and headed to school. Jasper spent the whole trip watching Alice worriedly, he could sense she was upset but she has refused to tell him anything. He suspected it was about Edward so he didn't push her but that didn't mean his concern lessened.

When they reached the school Emmett and Rosalie took off straight away and Jasper glanced at Alice, noticed she was still upset and decided to give her some space in case she needed to talk to Edward. He leaned down and kissed her lips and murmured goodbye and then he disappeared, leaving Alice alone with Edward.

They stood for a moment and then Alice watched Edward in fascination as Isabella, or Bella as she seemed to prefer being called, pulled in. Edward was watching her and Alice was smiling as she watched his reaction to her when a vision overwhelmed her. She saw Tyler Crowley's van slamming into Bella and crushing her to death.

"No," she gasped in horror and Edward quickly invaded her thoughts.

Alice watched in disbelief as within seconds her vision changed and then the reality hit and Edward raced toward where Bella was standing and miraculously got between her and the van, stopping Bella from being crushed to death.

Alice just stood in shock as she watched the events unfold and even though many other students raced over to the accident she didn't move.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett snarled as Alice glanced behind her and saw Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper racing towards her.

"Bella was nearly killed, Edward saved her," Alice explained.

"He what?" Rosalie growled.

"Tell me he didn't rush over there and stop the car crushing her?" Jasper groaned.

"That's exactly what he did," Alice grinned. "How's that for love? You'd do that for me, wouldn't you Jazz?"

"It's not the same thing Alice," Jasper sighed. "You're my wife, she's just a human."

"For now," Alice smirked. Jasper groaned and decided to keep his thoughts to himself for a while, not wanting to fight with Alice.

They stood together watching as the EMT's arrived and loaded Edward, Bella and Tyler into the ambulances and once they were gone a few teachers moved through the growing crowd and dispersed them. Soon the car park was deserted except for the four Cullens

"Well, to class?" Alice said brightly, trying to lighten their obvious grim moods.

"No, I think we need to talk, all of us," Jasper said firmly and uncharacteristically grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her into the forest under protest and Emmett just glanced at Rosalie and shrugged before they followed them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to ja4ever, PrettyinBlack8, BillieJean2925 and xBotulinumCupcake for your great reviews. _

_This chapter is mostly from the books except the first part. Even though you'll know most of it, hope you like it anyway._

**XXX**

CHAPTER FIVE

"This is getting way out of hand," Jasper sighed once they were alone.

"I'd say," Rosalie agreed. "Can you believe that fool? She will expose us all. We will have to move again now."

"Not necessarily," Alice murmured.

"Oh who are you kidding?" Rosalie snapped. "This is the closest we have probably ever come to revealing ourselves to the humans."

"Alice may be right," Jasper sighed. "We wouldn't need to move if we can eliminate Bella Swan."

"What do you mean eliminate?" Alice frowned.

"It's the perfect solution really," Jasper said, quickly warming to the idea. "If she isn't here then there is no need to move on and Edward will no longer suffer."

"You are talking about killing her?" Alice gasped. "Killing an innocent person?"

"Thanks to Edward she is hardly innocent anymore," Rosalie snapped, liking Jasper's idea.

"Jazz, no, you can't," Alice said fearfully. Jasper turned and gave her a scathing look that he rarely gave her. She nearly withered under it, knowing exactly what it was. He tried to be as modern in their relationship as he could but sometimes his old fashioned ideas came into play, like now, and the look was one of a man telling his wife he was the boss and she would do what she was told.

"I will do anything to protect my family," Jasper sighed. "Anything Alice."

"I know," Alice mumbled sadly.

"Why don't we put any decision making on hold until we have spoken with Carlisle and Esme?" Emmett suggested.

"That's a good idea," Alice agreed, casting a look of relief at Emmett.

"Okay," Rosalie muttered but she was obviously still angry. Jasper inclined his head in agreement although he already looked decided. They walked back towards the school and Alice snaked her arm around Jasper's.

"Jazz, you wouldn't really kill her would you?" she whispered.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked as he glanced down at her and she had a quick vision of Jasper bent over Bella's lifeless body and she gasped.

"Jazz," Alice groaned.

"I'll do what I have to Alice," Jasper said firmly, his tone closing the discussion as they walked into the school building.

**XXX**

That afternoon Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all met up at Edward's car but they were a sober group as they climbed in to wait for him. When Edward finally reached the car he didn't say a word as he got inside.

As Edward pulled away from the school Alice glanced to her left at Rosalie, her face twisted in a scowl that would have looked hideous on anyone that wasn't as attractive as Rosalie. Emmett was sitting in the front seat and he kept giving Rosalie and Edward nervous glances and Alice felt sorry for him. She suspected Emmett wanted to support his brother but with a mate like Rosalie he wouldn't be able to. Jasper was sitting to the right of Alice and his mouth was set in a grim, determined line.

Alice sighed as she settled back in the seat and began to flip through her visions and she was alarmed to see Jasper was still intent on killing Bella. She flipped through his options but each one she saw always ended with Edward defending Bella. Her eyes widened as she realised most of them resulted in Edward hurting and killing Jasper and her eyes snapped up to meet Edward's in the rear mirror.

"_Stop that Edward, it can't happen that way_," she thought angrily. "_I won't let it_."

Her mind went back to her visions but everything was cloudy and she was getting frustrated. When they reached the house they all walked inside and went straight to the dining room, where Carlisle and Esme were waiting for them.

Emmett and Rosalie sat opposite them, Edward with them and Jasper walked over and stood behind Rosalie. By the time Alice got to the room everyone else was in position and she walked over and sat down beside Esme. Her murky visions were confusing her and she was sure she felt the beginning of a headache although she knew that was impossible.

She lifted her hand to massage her temples and as she did Jasper felt waves of pain, confusion and sadness come from her. His body moved in instinct to go to her but he stopped himself and leaned back on the wall behind him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put any of you at risk," Edward started. "It was thoughtless and I will take full responsibility for my hasty actions."

"What do you mean full responsibility?" Rosalie demanded. "Are you going to fix it?"

"Not the way you mean," Edward answered. "I'm willing to leave now if that makes things better."

"No, Edward, no," Esme murmured.

"It's just for a few years," Edward soothed her.

"Esme is right though, you can't go anywhere now," Emmett interrupted. "That would be the opposite of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking, now more than ever."

"Alice will catch anything major," Edward argued and Alice's head snapped up and she pulled herself out of her visions at the mention of her name.

"I think Emmett is right Edward," Carlisle sighed. "The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's all of us leave or none of us."

"She won't say anything," Edward defended.

"You don't know her mind," Carlisle said softly.

"I know this much," Edward argued and glanced at his favourite sister. "Alice, back me up."

"I can't see what will happen if we just ignore it," Alice murmured and glanced at Rosalie and then Jasper. Jasper was glaring at her and Edward and she could tell by the feelings coming from Jasper that he was angry Edward had asked her to side with him. Siding with Edward meant standing against Jasper and Alice let a sigh slip from her lips. If it really came down to it she knew that no matter what she would have to stand by her husband.

"We can't allow the human a chance to say anything," Rosalie snarled as she banged on the table angrily. "Carlisle, you must see that. Even if we decided to all disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind, you know there are those who would love to have an excuse to point the finger at us. We have to be more careful than anyone else."

"We've left rumours behind us before," Edward argued.

"Just rumours and suspicions Edward," Rosalie snapped. "Not eyewitnesses and evidence."

"Evidence?" Edward said and rolled his eyes but he noticed Jasper was nodding his head in agreement with Rosalie.

"Rose," Carlisle cautioned.

"Let me finish Carlisle," Rosalie argued. "It doesn't have to be any big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turned out to be more serious than it looked. Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically that would make it Edwards job, but this is obviously beyond him. You know I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me."

"Yes Rosalie, we know how proficient an assassin you are," Edward snapped.

"Edward please," Carlisle begged, obviously upset at their arguing. "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed your justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously. This is not the same situation. The Swain girl is innocent."

"Its not personal Carlisle," Rosalie argued. "It's to protect us all."

"I know you mean well Rosalie, but I'd like very much for our family to be worth protecting," Carlisle sighed. "The occasional accident or lapse of control is a regrettable part of who we are. To murder a blameless child in cold blood in another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are."

"It's just being responsible," Rosalie murmured.

"It's being callous," Carlisle sighed. "Every life is precious. The question is whether we should move on?"

"No, we just got settled," Rosalie complained. "I don't want to start on my sophomore year of school again."

"You could keep your present age of course," Carlisle suggested.

"And have to move again that much sooner?" Rosalie snapped. "I like it here. There is so little sun we get to be almost normal."

"Well we certainly don't have to decide now," Carlisle offered. "We can wait and see if it becomes necessary. Edward seems certain of the Swan girl's silence."

Alice hadn't been listening to the conversation, she was sitting flicking through Jasper's future but every vision ended in him killing Bella. She glanced up at her husband sadly, knowing if he was intent on this course of action it could cost them their place in the family, and possibly his life.

"Jasper?" Edward said and Alice knew Jasper's thoughts were in line with her visions and the feelings he was emanating. "She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow it."

"She benefits from it then?" Jasper demanded ignoring the pleading look Alice was giving him. "She should have died today Edward, I would only set that right."

"I will not allow it," Edward repeated angrily.

"I won't let Alice live in danger, even a slight danger," Jasper snarled. "You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Edward, and you haven't lived through what I've lived through whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand."

"I'm not disputing that Jasper," Edward sighed. "But I'm telling you now, I won't allow you to hurt Isabella Swan."

The two men's eyes locked in silent battle and Alice glared between them and Jasper could feel her pain as she witnessed the show down between her husband and brother.

"Jazz," she murmured as she turned her begging eyes to him.

"Don't bother telling me you can protect yourself Alice, I already know that," Jasper sighed. "I've still got to…"

"That's not what I was going to say," Alice cut him off. "I was going to ask you for a favour. I know you love me, thanks but I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward is serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend, well she is going to be."

"But Alice," Jasper gasped in disbelief, his eyes going wide as he looked at her, her eyes begging him.

"I'm going to love her someday Jazz," Alice murmured and flashed him a smile that could have reeked of manipulation if it wasn't for the fact that Alice's heart was in the right place. "I'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be."

Jasper's face fell and he knew it was an impossible situation. Even though he was well aware she was manipulating his desire to give her everything she wanted he couldn't think badly of her for it.

"Ah see," Alice grinned as Jasper's new decision opened up clearer visions for her. "Bella's not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about."

"Alice what does this..?" Edward started, seeing her new vision in her mind.

"I told you there was a change coming, I don't know," Alice mumbled and as she had a quick flash of a vision about Bella she quickly changed her focus, not wanting Edward to see it. She focused solely on Jasper, looking into his future and letting the love they shared fill her. It was the only way she ever got a vision past Edward and she could tell it worked by the scowl on his face.

"What Alice? What are you hiding?" Edward demanded. "Is it about the girl? Is it about Bella?"

Alice frowned in concentration, her focus purely on Jasper and she even tried to think of the last time they made love to get Edward out of her head but at the mention of Bella's name the vision flashed briefly in her head again before she turned her thoughts back to Jasper's lips on hers.

"No!" Edward snapped and jumped up, his chair hitting the floor as Carlisle jumped up and moved to restrain him.

"It's solidifying," Alice said as she focused on her vision now, knowing it was pointless avoiding it now Edward had seen it. "Every minute you're more decided. There's really only two ways left for her. It's one of the other Edward."

"No," Edward gasped and Emmett questioned them in confusion but both of them ignored him. "I have to leave."

"Edward, we've already been through this," Emmett snapped. "That's the best way to start the girl talking. Besides, if you take off we won't know for sure if she's talking or not. You have to stay and deal with this."

"I don't see you going anywhere Edward," Alice murmured. "I don't know if you can leave anymore." "_Think about it, think about leaving_. _I'm not entirely sure about Jasper, Edward. If you leave, if he thinks she's a danger to us_."

"I don't hear that," Edward sighed as they slipped easily back into the way they communicated together, much to the confusion and anger of their family.

"_Not right at this moment, will you risk her life, leave her undefended_?" Alice thought.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward demanded.

"_I love her too, or I will_," Alice thought. "_It's not the same but I want her around for that._"

"You love her too?" Edward frowned.

"_You are so blind Edward_," Alice thought as she looked pointedly at him. "_Can't you see where you're headed? Can't you see where you already are? It's more inevitable than the sun rising in the east. See what I see._"

"No, I don't have to follow that course," Edward argued. "I'll leave. I will change the future."

"You can try," Alice murmured aloud.

"Oh come on!" Emmett snapped in frustration.

"Pay attention," Rosalie smirked. "Alice sees him falling in love with the human, How classically Edward."

"What? Is that's what's been going on?" Emmett grinned. "Tough break Edward."

"Fall for a human?" Esme whispered. "For the girl he saved today? Fall in love with her?"

"What do you see Alice?" Jasper murmured as he walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "Exactly."

"It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not," Alice sighed as she looked at Jasper. "Either he will kill her himself, which would really irritate me Edward not to mention what it would do to you, or she'll be one of us someday."

"That is not going to happen, either one!" Edward snapped.

"It all depends," Alice continued, ignoring Edward's outburst. "He may be just strong enough not to kill her, but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control, maybe more than Carlisle has. He may just be strong enough. The only thing he isn't strong enough to do is stay away from her. It's a lost cause."

"Well, this complicates things," Carlisle sighed.

"I'll say," Emmett laughed.

"I suppose the plan stays the same though," Carlisle added. "We'll stay and watch. And obviously no one hurts the girl."

"No," Jasper agreed now the new focus of Alice's visions had been revealed to him. "I can agree to that. If Alice sees only two ways."

"No!" Edward snapped and jumped up and raced out of the room.

"Alice, will he be okay?" Esme murmured softly as he disappeared.

"He's just going for a run," Alice nodded. "He needs to think through everything."

"Can you see when all this is going to take place?" Carlisle asked her.

"No," Alice admitted. "My visions show that the next month will be peaceful. Ordinary even. I don't see anything progressing even remotely until at least March."

"Then we'll just sit back, relax and wait," Carlisle nodded and glanced at the woman he considered his youngest daughter. "You'll let me know immediately if your visions change?"

"Of course," Alice promised.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks again to those of you who reviewed my last chapter. I really do appreciate your reviews. _

**XXX**

CHAPTER SIX

True to Alice's visions a month of relative calm followed Bella's accident and although the family watched Edward quietly as he struggled to keep his distance from Bella nothing happened.

It was early in March when they were sitting in the cafeteria and as Alice often did these days she had a quick vision and glanced around the family.

"Bella's going to stare at Edward in a minute, look normal," she whispered and leaned over to take Jasper's hand and he smiled softly at her, noticing the others were doing similar things to give the pretence of normal.

Once Bella had glanced at their table and looked away again they all relaxed a little and Alice risked a quick glance at her and let out a sigh. Jasper turned to look at her worriedly and she tried to flash him a smile but the way it didn't reach her eyes worried him more.

"_I wish_.." she started in her head.

"Stay out of it Alice, its not going to happen," Edward snapped, earning himself a glare from Jasper.

"_I'll admit, you're better than I thought_," Alice thought in frustration. "_You've got the future all snarled up and senseless again. I hope you're happy_."

"It makes plenty of sense to me," Edward sighed and earned himself a snort from Alice but she didn't try to communicate through her mind again and turned her attention back to Jasper as Edward's mind wandered to listen to other minds in the room.

"How are you doing?" Alice murmured, very low so that even the vampires around the table would have had to struggle to hear if they wanted to eavesdrop.

"Hmm," Jasper said noncommittally as he reached over and slid his hand along her leg until it reached the top of her thigh and he squeezed it lightly. Alice quickly checked her visions and she was alarmed to see that Jasper would attack a girl in his next class.

"Maybe we should ditch," she whispered to him.

"Is that your way of telling me you know I'll fail?" Jasper mumbled.

"No," Alice lied and concentrated on sending a wave of lust to him as she leaned over and placed her mouth by his ear, letting her breath tickle his lobe. "It's my way of saying that what you just did means I couldn't possibly concentrate during my own classes. Can we ditch Jazz, please?"

"How can I possibly say no to that?" Jasper smirked.

For the rest of the lunch period they exchanged amused glances and when everyone began to move to their next classes Alice slipped her hand into Jasper's and they slipped discretely into the forest behind the school.

**XXX**

Two hours later Jasper was sitting leaning against a tree, Alice's head resting on his bare chest as she lightly traced her fingers on the scars on his stomach. She suddenly let out a small laugh and he glanced down at her in amusement.

"Care to share?" he whispered as he placed a light kiss on her hair.

"I just had a vision of Edward," Alice smirked as she looked up at him. "He's going to pull a jealous tantrum because other guys are asking Bella about the dance."

"That would be funny to see," Jasper grinned. "Isn't it girl's choice though? Why are they asking her?"

"Just if she's chosen who she wants to go with," Alice sighed.

"And have you?" Jasper smirked. "Decided who you want to go with?"

"Hmm," Alice murmured as she sat up and put her finger to her lips to appear to be thinking it through. Jasper felt lust flow through him as he watched her. Her innocent gesture was made sensual by the fact she was only wearing her black skirt and black bra, still not dressed from their lovemaking over the last couple of hours.

"I might ask Emmett," she grinned cheekily.

"Oh yeah?" Jasper smirked. "That will go down well with Rose."

"Maybe Edward then, if Bella doesn't ask him," Alice teased.

"You little monster," Jasper growled low in his throat and grabbed her and pulled her quickly into his lap, her legs folded either side of his. "Who are you going to ask?"

"I could ask a human I suppose?" she played along and he raised his eyebrow at her before dropping his lips to her chest and grazing them on one of her nipples through the lace of her bra.

"Who?" he murmured, letting his breath tickle her skin.

"You Jazz, you," she moaned in surrender and he grinned as he moved his lips back to hers and they kissed passionately.

**XXX**

The end of school bell ringing in the distance finally pulled Jasper back to his senses and he glanced down to where Alice was lying between his legs, her back pressed against his chest and her naked body spread in front of him.

"We should get dressed and head back," he whispered reluctantly as he placed a lightly kiss on her neck.

"I suppose," Alice murmured and in one graceful, fluid movement stood up and swooped down to grabbed the pile of discarded clothes. She handed his underwear, jeans and shirt to him and he stood up to dress as she began to pull her own clothes on.

Once they were both decent again Jasper reached for her and pulled her into his arms and leaned down and gently kissed her lips. She felt the wave of love he sent to her in the silent way he often communicated with her and she smiled as she broke their kiss.

"I love you too Jazz," she whispered and he kept his arm around her as they walked out of the forest and back onto the school grounds.

When they walked into the car park they found Emmett and Rosalie waiting for them on the stairs.

"Edward here yet?" Alice smirked, remembering her vision.

"Yeah, and I think he has lost his mind," Rosalie sighed and pointed to where Edward was blocking Bella from pulling out of the car park with his own car.

"What is he doing?" Jasper frowned.

"Chucking a jealous tantrum maybe?" Alice murmured and looked over at Jasper and winked and his eyes went wide when he remembered her vision earlier that day.

"Should we help that poor girl?" Emmett asked and Rosalie turned and sent him an icy glare. "Okay, we help Edward then, slow and steady does it."

They walked at an agonisingly slow pace, even for humans, towards the car watching Edward get some kind of strange, sick fascination from taunting Bella. Eventually they reached the car and Emmett slipped into the front seat and the others crawled into the back.

"What's so funny?" Emmett grinned when he saw Edward laughing.

"Let's go," Rosalie snapped. "Stop being an idiot, if you can."

Edward laughed again and finally drove off and Jasper had to grin, glad that Edward was projecting happiness instead of the depression and misery that had caused him to avoid his brother lately.

"So, do I get to talk to Bella now?" Alice asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"No!" Edward snapped and Jasper groaned, feeling his bad emotions flare up again.

"Not fair, what am I waiting for?" Alice pouted.

"I haven't decided anything yet Alice," Edward pointed out.

"Whatever Edward," Alice mumbled unhappily and Jasper immediately slid his hand into hers and sent her feelings of calm.

"What's the point in getting to know her if I'm just going to kill her?" Edward snapped.

"You have a point," Alice sighed.

As soon as they pulled into the garage Edward disappeared into the forest and Emmett and Rosalie rushed inside.

"You okay baby?" Jasper murmured and reached for Alice, sensing she was still upset about her conversation with Edward.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she sighed and he slung his arm around her shoulder and led her inside and straight up to their room.

Jasper stayed there with her until she brightened a little but when she decided to clean out their closet to cheer herself up she noticed the look of panic that passed across Jasper's face and felt the same emotion flow over her.

"Don't worry, you're off the hook," she smiled at him. "I had a vision before that you are spending the evening playing chess with Emmett."

"That's okay?" Jasper asked in relief.

"Of course Jazz, go," Alice smiled and leaned up to kiss him and he kissed her back before going downstairs to find Emmett.

**XXX**

"Another one," Emmett growled as he knocked his king over in surrender and glared across the board at Jasper.

"Come on babe, he's beaten you eleven times tonight," Rosalie laughed.

"Again!" Emmett demanded.

"If that's what you want," Jasper shrugged with a smirk.

"I don't know how you're doing it," Emmett grumbled as he set the board up again. "You haven't even got the cheating little pixie with you this time."

"Maybe now you'll realise I don't have to cheat to win," Jasper smirked. He looked over at Rosalie and they laughed together as Emmett finished setting the board up when suddenly Jasper was overwhelmed by a feeling of immense sorrow.

"Someone is crying," Rosalie said as she bolted upright, her ears zoning into the sound.

"Alice!" Jasper snarled and jumped up and moved quicker than lightening up the stairs to their room. Both Emmett and Rosalie knew better than to try and get in Jasper's way when Alice was hurting and stayed clear as he disappeared.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Rosalie sighed.

"Jazz said she was cleaning out the closet," Emmett shrugged. "Maybe she found out he destroyed another outfit."

"That's not funny Emmett," Rosalie snapped but despite herself she had to laugh.

Upstairs Jasper burst into their room and his eyes quickly scanned it and when he saw it empty he raced to the closet. As soon as he burst inside he saw Alice sitting on the floor, her head resting on her knees as she sobbed.

"Alice?" he gasped as he threw himself to his knees beside her and pulled her into his arms in one quick movement.

"Oh Jazz," she sobbed as she clung to him. "He's going to kill her."

Jasper didn't need to ask anything more, knowing she must have seen a vision that Edward was about to kill Bella.

"I'm so sorry my love," Jasper whispered as he rocked her in his arms, knowing how much she had been looking forward to her friendship with Bella. "When is this happening?"

"Tonight," Alice murmured. "Soon."

"Would you like me to go and try to stop him?" Jasper asked sincerely. Alice looked up at him and frowned and they were both aware of the irony of his question. A few short months ago he had been the main proponent to kill Bella and now he was offering to save her life, pitting himself against Edward again over this girl but in a reversal of roles this time.

"Why would you do that?" Alice asked.

"Because you have got close to this girl through your visions," Jasper sighed. "You want to be her friend and I know you were hoping the visions of the two of you as friends would come to pass. I would do anything for you Alice. Your heart's desire is my most important concern. Now sweetheart, do you want Bella to live?"

"Don't meddle," Alice decided. "Edward has to make the decision and live with it and I don't want you coming between him and his prey. If he killed you I would never forgive him and I wouldn't survive it."

"Will you be able to forgive him for Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Probably," Alice sighed as she snuggled into his and sniffled. "But I'm touched that you offered."

"Anything for you my love," Jasper murmured as he held her close.

They sat together alone for a while and then suddenly Alice wriggled in his arms and sat up and flashed him a huge grin.

"What is it?" Jasper smiled.

"He fought his thirst, he overcame it," Alice giggled excitedly and bounced up and down. "And he has worked out he loves her. He's in love with her Jazz, isn't that fantastic!"

"I suppose so," Jasper nodded, summonsing up as much enthusiasm as he could, not wanting to dampen her mood.

"Oh," Alice said suddenly, her smile dropping a little. "Silly fool, Edward. That is never going to work."

"What isn't?" Jasper asked.

"He's going to try being with her but leaving her human," Alice explained.

"Are you serious?" Jasper gasped.

"He thinks he can do it," Alice nodded. "I don't know, maybe he can."

"Maybe," Jasper nodded but he wasn't as sure as her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Once again, thank you ja4ever and PrettyinBlack8 for your reviews. _

**XXX**

CHAPTER SEVEN

When it was time to head to school the next morning Edward still hadn't appeared and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all climbed into Emmett's Jeep.

"Should we wait a little longer?" Emmett asked as he gunned the engine.

"No," Alice answered after she checked her visions. "He'll meet us there."

When they arrived at school Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper glanced around for Edward but Alice just slid her hand into Jasper's and dragged him towards the school building.

Alice had a quick vision and she sighed as she glanced at Jasper.

"What classes do you have before and after lunch today?" she frowned.

"Spanish and Math," Jasper answered. "Why? You wanting to ditch again?"

"Esme will kill us if we keep ditching," Alice grinned. "They're doing blood typing in Biology today."

"I'll be far away from the science building by then," Jasper assured her. "I have Chemistry first period and then I'm nowhere near that building for the rest of the day."

"Good," Alice smiled.

"Should we wait for Edward?" Jasper asked as they walked through the hallway full of humans. "You'll need to warn him about the blood typing."

"He was in the forest," Alice replied. "I saw a vision of him. He saw us arrive but he wants to be alone. He knows we're here if he needs us. I'll just text him."

Jasper nodded his head, secure in her sight, and Alice whipped out her phone and typed in a quick message as they headed towards their lockers to get ready for the day.

**XXX**

Although Alice didn't have any classes with Jasper he often met her outside her classes and walked her to her next one. When she came out of History that morning he was standing there and she smiled when she saw him.

"How is that history teacher going on the civil war stuff?" he grinned as they began to walk down the hall together.

"A little better," Alice sighed. "She's still wrong about so much but at least she hasn't bad mouthed you again."

"That's good," Jasper smiled at her. He noticed her eyes glaze slowly and he grabbed her elbow and led her through the crowded hall, ignoring the stares and whispers from some of the students as they noticed Alice.

"Oh Jazz," she giggled as she came out of the vision and he stopped and turned to her, waiting expectantly. "Edward and Bella have their first date. Well kind of. He's going to drive her to Seattle for a trip she's been planning the day of the dance."

"He's going to drive to Seattle, locked in a car, with a human?" Jasper frowned. "The same human he has been avoiding for months because her blood appeals to him."

"Don't be such a wet blanket," Alice chided gently.

"Okay, better him than me," Jasper muttered.

"Wouldn't want to be you," Alice teased and Jasper laughed.

"So where am I walking you?" Jasper asked.

"You aren't," Alice smirked. "Blood typing, remember? Edward isn't the only one that has to ditch Biology today."

"You want me to ditch too?" Jasper offered instantly.

"No, you go to class," Alice smiled. "I want to sort through some visions. I'll go hang out in the forest until lunch."

"You sure?" Jasper frowned.

"Of course, go to class," Alice nodded and leaned up and brushed her lips on his before pulling away from him. He watched as she danced down the hallway, her graceful movements as always amazing him even though he saw them everyday and he smiled as she slipped out the door before he turned and headed to his next class.

**XXX**

When Alice reached the cafeteria doors at lunchtime Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were already waiting for her.

"Edward isn't joining us today," she announced happily.

"He came to school though," Rosalie frowned. "I saw him before."

"He'll be in the cafeteria," Alice expanded. "He just won't be sitting with us."

"What?" Rosalie growled.

"You'll see," Alice smirked at her and Rosalie hissed with frustration. As they walked into the room they all saw Edward sitting at a different table on his own.

"Who is he to decide that we switch tables?" Rosalie growled.

"He hasn't," Alice sighed. "He isn't sitting with us today, remember? He's going to sit with Bella."

"Idiot," Rosalie mumbled as they hurried to grab their trays.

As they walked past Edward, Alice suspected he was getting comments from the others' minds from his slight scowl and she flashed him a smile.

"_Can I talk to Bella now_?" she thought.

"Keep out of it," Edward said under his breath as she walked past him.

"_Fine, be stubborn, it's only a matter of time_," she thought. "_Don't forget about today's biology class_."

After Edward nodded his head Alice followed the others to their regular table and slid easily into a seat beside Jasper.

"What does he think he is doing?" Rosalie mumbled as she toyed with her food.

"Leave him alone Rose," Alice snapped causing Jasper to lightly place his hand on her knee under the table. They noticed Bella had walked into the cafeteria and felt her eyes on them and then Jasper felt her disappointment.

"She thinks he isn't here," he murmured.

"Wait until she does see him," Alice giggled.

As Bella's eyes found Edward's and he motioned to her Jasper felt waves of confusion, nervousness, bloodlust and finally a smattering of love.

"Oh God, will they stop," Jasper smirked as Bella walked over to the table.

"Is it too unbearable for you baby?" Alice whispered as she leaned against Jasper, knowing he would be feeling everything they were feeling.

"For the moment no," Jasper smiled. "If Edward doesn't get his bloodlust under control soon I may have to leave."

"I think we should all leave," Rosalie snapped. "This is ridiculous."

"C'mon babe," Emmett sighed. "Give Edward a chance."

Rosalie just gave him a scathing look and rolled her eyes and she nonchalantly picked at her food. For the rest of the lunch period the Cullens listened to the exchange between Edward and Bella with mixed reactions and then finally Rosalie couldn't stand it anymore and flounced out of the cafeteria. Emmett flashed an apologetic look at Jasper and Alice and jumped up and followed her and Alice glanced at Jasper and noticed he was looking a little flustered.

"You okay?" she murmured as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Yeah," he smiled at her and she noticed his eyes were now completely black. "I'll make it through the day and once we've hunted I'll be good."

Alice just nodded her head and leaned down to rest her head on his shoulder, content just to sit with him.

"I love you Jazz," she whispered, suddenly overcome with her feelings for him.

"I love you too sweetheart," Jasper smiled and placed a light kiss on her head.

**XXX**

When Jasper arrived at the car that afternoon Edward and Emmett were in the front seat talking and Rosalie was just getting into the backseat with a scowl on her face. As soon as Jasper slid in beside her the fresh scent of Bella's blood overwhelmed him and he knew why Rosalie was so upset. Edward had obviously had Bella in his car that day.

He held his breath, trying to ignore the sweet, tempting smell and knew that he needed to hunt soon unless he wanted to slip again. He hated it when he slipped, the entire family was so understanding, particularly Alice. But he hated to be the cause of the slight sliver of disappointment he always felt slip through when Alice looked at him for days afterwards. She would never dream of voicing it, everything she said and did in the days following a slip was always so positive and loving but he knew what it did to her inside.

He felt a grin spread across his face as he felt her presence and he turned and looked at the stairs leading into the car park and moments later Alice skipped down them. She glided across the car park but instead of coming to the door he had left open for her she stopped at Edward's window and held her hand out.

"I only saw that I was you'll have to tell me the whys," she murmured.

"This doesn't mean.." Edward started.

"I know, I know, I'll wait," Alice smiled as Edward handed her a set of keys. "It won't be long."

She flashed Jasper a grin and then turned and walked away from the car as Edward started the engine.

"Where is Alice going?" Jasper demanded.

"She's driving Bella's truck home," Edward said abruptly. 

Jasper wanted to ask more but was content to be quiet as Edward fell in behind the truck Alice was driving and they followed her back to Bella Swan's house. Jasper was pleased to see there was no sign of Bella, not sure if he could resist the call of her blood while he was thirsting so bad.

He watched as Alice slid the key to the truck into the mailbox and then came over to the car and he reached out and pushed the door open. Alice clamoured into the car and gracefully pulled herself over him to settle in the middle seat, leaving her feet draped across his lap as he pulled the door shut behind her.

Edward pulled out to head home and Alice rubbed Jasper's arm softly, sensing his thirst before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let's finish this game bro," Emmett grinned as they walked inside and Jasper glanced at Alice.

"Go, I want to do a few things for that project I've been working on with Rose," Alice smiled. Jasper nodded and followed Emmett to where they had eight chess boards set out in their own version of a complicated chess game.

They began to play and Jasper could hear Alice working away on the computer and then suddenly he glanced up in her direction and noticed she had slid the chair back and was watching them around the corner.

She mouthed to him what Emmett's next move was and he just blinked his eyes in acknowledgement, something he knew she would notice but Emmett never would. The sound of Edward beginning to play his piano filled the air as Jasper continued to evade Emmett's every move with help from Alice.

Suddenly Edward laughed and Jasper glanced over at him and hid a smirk when Rosalie suddenly jumped up and stomped out of the room.

"What's wrong Rose?' Emmett called after her and then turned to look at Edward. "What's that about?"

Edward shrugged and Emmett growled as he turned his attention back to the game. Jasper glanced at Alice to find out Emmett's next move and she mouthed it to him before shaking her head slightly and then she got up and glided over towards Edward, leaving Jasper to play on his own. Jasper couldn't fault her, reading her boredom and he turned his attention to the game.

Jasper suddenly heard Alice's soft voice, humming with Edward as she helped him finish composing the song he was working on and he smiled as he turned to watch her.

"I like it," Edward nodded. "But how about this?"

He played something on the piano and Jasper continued to watch as Alice and Edward worked together to finish the song, a small amount of jealousy bubbling up in him as he watched her work with Edward in a way he never would. There was something about Edward and Alice, probably because of their similar gifts, that was close and confusing to the rest of them.

As they finished composing the song Jasper let his mind drift, wondering if maybe Alice would be better off with someone like Edward than himself. As Esme and Edward shared a gentle mother and son conversation Jasper glanced over and noticed Alice frowning.

She saw a vision of her asking him what was wrong and him confessing his thoughts and her eyes widened. He immediately felt a wave of love she sent his way and then she turned and began to play Heart and Soul on the piano. Jasper grinned as Edward finished it with her and then he moved on to play Chopsticks for her.

"So I wish you would tell me what you were laughing at Rose about," Alice sighed as they finished. "But I can see you won't."

"Nope," Edward grinned at her and Alice flicked his ear playfully.

"Be nice Alice," Esme chided gently, a smile on her face as she watched her two 'children'. "Edward is being a gentleman."

"But I want to know," Alice whined but Edward just laughed and turned his attention back to the piano and Esme.

"Oh," Alice said suddenly and turned to look at the boys now engrossed in their game again. "Jasper, guess what?"

"What Alice?" Jasper asked as he turned to her.

"Peter and Charlotte are going to come visit next week," Alice said excitedly. "They're going to be in the neighbourhood, isn't that nice."

Before Jasper could answer Esme felt Edward's tension in his shoulders under her hand and looked back at him.

"What's wrong Edward?" she asked.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to Forks?" Edward demanded before Jasper could respond to the good news.

"Calm down Edward," Alice sighed. "It's not their first visit. They never hunt here, you know that."

"When?" Edward snapped.

"_Monday morning_," Alice answered in her head. "_No one is going to hurt Bella_."

"No," Edward nodded but turned to look at Emmett. "You ready Emmett?'

"I thought we were leaving in the morning?" Emmett frowned as he looked up form the game.

"We're coming back midnight Sunday," Edward said firmly. "I guess it's up to you when you want to leave."

"Okay fine," Emmett sighed and shrugged his shoulders at Jasper to let him know the game was over for now. "Just let me say goodbye to Rose."

He got up and walked off and Jasper turned and watched the others as Edward began to play again. When he pulled a bottle cap from his pocket and set it on the music stand Jasper noticed Alice and Esme exchange a puzzled glance but they didn't say a word.

After Emmett returned Edward stood up and the two men said goodbye to the family and left the house. Esme smiled at the couple remaining and drifted out of the room and Alice slid off the piano seat and walked over to stand beside Jasper.

"Are we still going to go hunting with Rose, Carlisle and Esme?" Jasper asked as he reached up and pulled her down into his lap.

"They won't be here until Monday so I see no reason why we shouldn't go hunting," Alice murmured. "Besides, you need to hunt. Maybe we should go on our own."

She wriggled her eyebrows at him and he laughed at her suggestive ideas and nodded his head.

"Let's go," he said impatiently.

They jumped up together and walked hand in hand into the kitchen to let Esme know what they were doing and then they walked up to their room to pack a few things before they headed into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

_yingyanggirl, PrettyinBlack8 and ja4ever thank you for your reviews._

**XXX**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Jasper held Alice's hand as they ran together through the forest and it was late when they finally started to slow down to a walk. They walked a few more minutes and then stepped out into a clearing by the edge of a lake. It was sheltered by the forest behind them with rocks to either side and was the perfect place to camp for the weekend.

"I love it," Alice grinned and if Jasper hadn't already decided to stay there the decision was made. He set down the carry bags he was holding and watched as Alice shrugged off the backpack she was carrying and they set the bags down against some of the rocks.

As Alice stood looking out over the lake Jasper disappeared into the forest and returned a few moments later carrying a large pile of firewood, more than they could possibly use over the weekend. He dropped the pile near their things and then began to set up a fire place near the middle of the small clearing.

He knew they didn't need the fire for the warmth but there was always something romantic about sitting near the fire after hunting, holding Alice in his arms as they talked or made love. Unlike the others, his hunting trips with Alice were more than about feeding, they were also about spending time alone. Once the fire was prepared Jasper walked over to Alice and slid his arms around her waist as he stepped up behind her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Isn't it pretty Jazz," Alice murmured.

"It is, but hardly the prettiest thing here," Jasper smiled softly and bent down and pressed his lips gently on her cheek. "That would be you."

"I love you Jazz," Alice whispered as she rested back against him.

"I love you too," Jasper replied instantly. Alice turned in his arms and smiled up at him and he bent down and kissed her lips softly. She moaned against his mouth but reluctantly pulled her lips from his and smiled gently at him as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Your eyes are so dark my love," she whispered. "Let's hunt first."

Jasper nodded in agreement although he had almost forgotten his thirst with her standing so close and together they left the clearing, heading in the direction of the scent of a herd of deer.

**XXX**

Jasper stood leaning against a tree, his eyes now a liquid gold colour again as they watched Alice. She was totally oblivious to him now as she stalked quietly towards a bear that had wandered into the area they were in.

He loved to watch her hunt, although he always had that moment of panic when she first pounced, fearing for her safety. His mind knew she could easily overpower the bear but his heart screamed for him to defend her. He never intervened though, she would be angry at him for a year if she even knew he was thinking about it.

He watched her now as she launched herself at the bear, and as usual the panic rose, but was quickly replaced with pride and amusement as she easily brought down the huge bear. After she had overpowered it she bent down and sank her sharp teeth easily into its flesh and drank deeply and then she dropped the carcass and jumped to her feet in one fluid movement. She danced towards him, her golden eyes seeming to dance with her, and when she stepped up in front of him she smiled.

"You still hungry?" she asked softly as she reached up and gently placed her finger near his mouth and wiped off a speck of blood.

"I'm sated enough for now," Jasper smiled. "We can hunt again tomorrow night."

"Then whatever shall we do with the rest of our evening Mr. Whitlock," Alice smiled coyly and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Anything you want to Mrs. Whitlock," Jasper smirked and placed his arm around her waist and drew her to him. "Your wish is my command."

"I couldn't possibly explain what I want to do," Alice grinned, still holding her role and leaned up to place her lips near his ear. "A lady would never voice the things I want to do with you now."

"And a gentleman would never ask her to," Jasper grinned, getting into her little role play as he moved quickly and easily to scoop her into his arms.

"I believe you are going to do something indecent to me," Alice giggled as she had a quick vision of their next few hours together.

"Thoroughly indecent my love," Jasper corrected huskily as he moved quickly back to their camp site.

He carried her over to where their bags still sat and bent down and lowered her onto her back. She reached for him but before she could touch him he pulled away and out of her arm reach. He turned and grabbed a box of matches from their bags and walked over and quickly lit the fire, standing there and nudging the wood with his foot until it burned fiercely. Alice stayed lying where he had put her but she leaned up on her elbows and watched him as he moved.

When he was happy with the fire he turned and he smiled when his eyes rested on Alice, sitting in what he thought was one of the most seductive poses he had ever seen, her eyes full of passion and lust. He quickly covered the distance between them and lowered himself down to her as he gently placed his hand on the back of her head and crushed his lips to hers.

"Jazz, make love to me," Alice moaned against his lips urgently, and he quickly moved his hands to rid them both of their clothes.

**XXX**

The following night Jasper lay by the fire, Alice snuggled in his lap, her head resting against his chest. They had hunted again earlier that evening and Jasper knew what he had consumed should last him at least a couple of weeks.

"I know what we haven't done yet," Alice giggled suddenly.

"I don't think there is anything we haven't done yet," Jasper teased her as he placed a kiss on her cheek, thinking about all the different things he had done to her and she had done to him in the last twenty four hours.

"Not that," Alice laughed and swatted him lightly on the arm. "This."

She jumped from his lap to her feet and he watched as her naked body walked down to the water's edge. As she walked into the water he realised she meant swimming and smiled as he got to his feet and followed her.

She stopped when the water was up near her neck and turned to face him and when he reached her the water barely lapped at his chest. She grinned at him as she snaked one arm up around his neck and he reached for her and lifted her easily into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and settled against him and he walked deeper into the water until it was above his shoulders.

"Don't you drop me Jazz," she teased although they both knew even though the depth was way over her head she was in no danger of drowning.

"I wouldn't dream of it darling," he smiled softly. Alice leaned over and brushed her lips against his and then she let go of his neck and leaned backwards. She laid back, the top half of her body floating on the water with her legs still wrapped around his waist and his eyes devoured her.

"Isn't this heavenly Jazz," she murmured contentedly.

"Divine," Jasper whispered huskily, his eyes still locked on her body. Alice glanced over at him and giggled when she realised he wasn't focusing at all on the water lapping around them.

"Jazzy, focus baby," she teased as she pulled herself back up to him.

"I am focused," Jasper smirked and crushed his lips to hers again.

**XXX**

After hours in the water Jasper carried Alice back to the dry land and they dried off and got dressed in clean clothes from their bags. When they were both finished dressing they walked down to the water's edge again, hand in hand, and sat down. Alice snuggled into Jasper's arms and wrapped her own arms around him and they sat in silence as they watched the sun begin to rise.

Alice rested her head against Jasper's as they watched the sun come over the horizon. They sat in contented silence until the sun was high in the air and they were both sparkling from its rays.

"Do you want to head home soon sweetheart?" Jasper murmured softly.

"Is that a trick question?" Alice grinned. "I could stay here forever."

"Me too," Jasper admitted. "But we do have a family to get back to and visitors coming in the morning."

"Yeah we do," Alice sighed.

Jasper got up and then held his hand out to her and pulled her easily to her feet and they walked over to pack up their things before making the run back to the house.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice reached the house Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were already back and it wasn't long after them that Edward and Emmett returned.

"Have fun Jasper?" Emmett leered at him suggestively when he found out Jasper and Alice hadn't hunted with the others.

Jasper growled low in his throat, furious at Emmett's implications and Alice glared at Emmett as she wrapped her arm around Jasper's.

"Ignore him Jasper, he's just jealous," Rosalie laughed as she stepped up beside Emmett, wrapping her arm around his in a similar gesture to Alice although she shot him a scathing look. "He didn't have a nice romantic weekend like I'm sure you two did."

"How do you know Edward and I didn't have a romantic weekend?" Emmett teased.

"Oh God," Edward mumbled and rolled his eyes as the rest of the family laughed.

They drifted off to their various pursuits then and the night passed easily and quickly. The sun had risen and the day promised to be bright, meaning they all needed to stay near the house, when a car approached the house.

"That's them," Alice announced and grinned at Jasper. Jasper grinned back and got up quickly and walked to the door and Alice followed behind him.

"He has a complete personality change whenever they come," Rosalie murmured as she watched them.

"They are the only positive thing from his past Rose," Esme sighed.

"I know," Rosalie nodded.

Outside Peter's black Mercedes with tinted windows, similar to Carlisle's, pulled to a stop and the doors flew open.

"Jazz!" Charlotte squealed and raced over and threw herself into his eager arms. "Oh, we have missed you."

"I suppose you knew we were coming?" Peter smirked as he glanced at Alice and smiled.

"I did," Jasper nodded as he let Charlotte go and turned and hugged the man who he considered his brother.

"Silly here wanted to call first," Charlotte giggled as she pointed at Peter. "I told him there was no need with you around Alice."

"No, there isn't," Alice laughed and the two women hugged tightly.

"Looking gorgeous as usual Alice," Peter smiled as the women separated and he stepped forward and hugged Alice.

"Aww Peter," Alice giggled as she hugged him back but she let him go quickly when she felt a tinge of jealously from Jasper and she knew even though it was his brother and there was nothing behind their playful banter that he couldn't always control his emotions as well as others.

"Is everyone else here?" Charlotte asked excitedly as Jasper and Alice led them inside.

"Everyone except Edward," Alice nodded. "He has himself a new love interest."

"Interesting," Charlotte smiled.

"A human," Jasper muttered.

"Oh my, how, well, Edward," Charlotte giggled as they reached the living room.

"Peter, Charlotte, its lovely to see you again," Esme smiled as she walked over to the couple and Alice and Jasper stood back as their family rushed to greet their visitors.

Eventually Emmett and Rosalie disappeared, supposedly to go hunting although given they had only hunted on the weekend the Cullens knew it was a cover for other activities. Carlisle and Esme retired to Carlisle's office and once they were alone Jasper gestured to the couches and the two couples sat down.

"So, you were just in the state?" Alice smiled at them.

"Not exactly," Charlotte mumbled and glanced at Peter.

"We hadn't decided yet whether we should tell you or not," Peter sighed. "That's why you didn't see the real reason for our visit."

"What is it?" Jasper asked as he instinctively reached for Alice's hand, sensing nervousness, anxiety and confusion coming from his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

_Once again thank you for the reviews. I know I promised daily updates for a while and I kind of slacked off the last two days but hubby took the damn internet stick away with him for two days grrr! Its back in my possession now __ On a positive note I'm up to writing New Moon for this. Anyways enough of my ramblings, hope you enjoy this chapter._

**XXX**

CHAPTER NINE

"We recently had a visit from Maria," Peter said finally, knowing Jasper would be well aware of their emotions.

"Maria?" Alice echoed and glanced worriedly at Jasper but his face was set like a stone as he stared at their visitors.

"What did she want?" Jasper asked bluntly.

"She said she was just in the area and wanted to say hello," Charlotte sighed and rolled her eyes. "But that witch never does anything without an ulterior motive."

"You know she can't hurt you anymore sweetheart," Peter said quickly as he put his arm around his mate's shoulders.

"I know that," Charlotte nodded and flashed him a smile. "It's her questions that bother me."

"I know," Peter nodded and turned back to look at Jasper and Alice. "She was asking all sorts of questions about you, my brother. If we had seen you lately, how you were, where you were, if you were still feeding on animal blood and if you still…"

He broke off and glanced at Alice with a sigh.

"If you were still with Alice," Charlotte finished for him apologetically.

"I told her in Calgary that is never going to change," Jasper snapped lightly.

"I bet she had some colourful words to describe me," Alice smirked, remembering the vile names Maria had called her the day she had found out that Jasper had not only left her forever and moved on but married another.

"A few," Peter admitted.

"Alice doesn't need to hear them," Jasper said quickly.

"Believe me brother I would never utter such language in the company of two women," Peter answered. "We just thought you should know she is still showing an interest in you."

"She can show an interest all she wants," Jasper shrugged. "I will never return to her, her army or that way of life."

"I think she knows that," Charlotte nodded.

"You didn't tell her where Jazz was did you?" Alice frowned.

"Of course not," Peter assured them. "We just wanted to give you the heads up that she was still looking."

"She can look all she wants," Jasper sighed.

"Well, that's enough about Maria," Charlotte said brightly. "Tell us, what have you two been up to since we last met."

Jasper and Alice launched into the details of their lives over the past few months and then Peter and Charlotte took their turn to bring their friends up to date. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was setting by the time they had finished when Emmett rushed into the room with Rosalie at his side.

"Jasper, Peter," he said excitedly. "Are you two up for a game of football tonight at Rainer Park?"

"Boys only?" Charlotte frowned.

"Well no, it doesn't have to be," Emmett replied. "Do you play?"

"Oh yes!" Charlotte squealed.

"Well what do you say then?" Emmett grinned as he glanced around the group.

"Like I have any choice but yes," Peter laughed as Charlotte bounced excitedly beside him.

"For sure," Jasper added.

"Count me in," Alice nodded.

"Babe?" Emmett asked as he glanced at Rosalie.

"I suppose so," Rosalie muttered.

"I'll go see if Esme and Carlisle want to come too," Emmett grinned excitedly and rushed from the room.

An hour later the group were making their way to the park and Carlisle glanced at Emmett.

"Maybe we should have called and asked Edward if he wanted to join us," he mused.

"I tried, there was no answer," Emmett replied. "I left him a note in case he comes home."

They reached the park then and Emmett quickly got the game organised. Jasper, Alice, Peter and Charlotte played against Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme and the game was great fun for them all. When they finally finished Emmett's team won by a small margin and he was gloatingly happy.

"Well, I had to let you win at something didn't I," Jasper teased. Emmett growled as the rest of the family laughed and then Emmett suddenly tackled Jasper to the ground. The others stepped back to avoid the mud splatters and continued laughing as they watched the two men wrestle.

"You can do it bro," Peter called out in encouragement and moments later Jasper pinned Emmett to the ground and then leapt off him with a smirk.

Emmett rolled himself in the mud until it covered him and Jasper just smirked as he got to his feet. As Emmett made a lunge for him Jasper slipped neatly from his grasp and raced over to Rosalie. He grabbed Rosalie and held her in front of him and she let out a squeal.

"Emmett Cullen, don't you dare!" Rosalie growled playfully when Emmett looked like he was about to pounce on them. "If you get me covered in mud I will kill you."

"You don't play fair," Emmett grumbled as he glared at Jasper and Jasper laughed as he walked back over to join Peter, Charlotte and Alice.

"Shall we head back to the house?" Carlisle suggested once they had all settled down and they agreed.

**XXX**

Peter and Charlotte's two day stay came to an end quickly and it seemed like no time at all when the afternoon of their departure arrived. They were spending their last couple of hours sitting in the living room chatting with Jasper and Alice when Edward finally walked into the house. Charlotte glanced up as he came into the room but he ignored everyone as he went straight to the piano and began to play.

"_Have fun in Port Angeles tonight_," Alice thought as soon as she saw him letting him know that even with their guests she had been keeping an eye on her visions of his future. "_Let me know when I'm allowed to talk to Bella_."

She kept her attention on Jasper, Peter and Charlotte as their visitors began making noises about leaving and she noticed they both glanced at Edward, probably wondering why he was I such a strange mood.

"If you see Maria again tell her I wish her well," Jasper said pulling Alice back to the conversation and away from her thoughts about Edward.

"I don't imagine that will happen soon," Peter nodded. "But if it does I will certainly tell her."

Jasper and Peter shook hands as Alice and Charlotte embraced and the Cullens began to move towards them to say goodbye. Even Edward cut his song off and got to his feet and walked over to them.

"Charlotte, Peter," he said with a nod of his head.

"It was nice to see you again Edward," Charlotte murmured as Peter just nodded back and Edward slipped out of the room.

Peter and Charlotte said goodbye to Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie and then Jasper and Alice followed them outside as they walked out to their car.

"It was good seeing you both," Peter nodded as they both opened their doors.

"You too," Jasper smiled.

"You're always welcome," Alice added.

"Same with you," Peter grinned. "Come see us soon."

"We might just do that," Alice smiled but Jasper knew the chances were low. Although Alice loved his friends she worried when they went to visit them that they would influence Jasper to drink human blood although they never ridiculed the Cullens for their strange diet.

"We'll see you soon," Peter promised and they climbed into the car. Jasper and Alice stood together and watched as the car pulled out and disappeared down the driveway and then Alice snaked her arms around Jasper's waist.

"It was good to see them again," she murmured.

"Yes it was," Jasper agreed and placed a kiss on her hair as he pulled her into his arms.

**XXX**

Later that evening Jasper and Alice were snuggled on their bed together as Alice flicked through a fashion magazine she had sent from Europe and Jasper read a civil war book, that for once was actually pretty accurate.

He was looking at the pages of the book when he suddenly realised their anniversary was approaching. He tried to let his mind wander, not settling on a gift for her although a few ideas flittered through his head. This was one thing he didn't like about being married to a psychic, he very rarely got to surprise her. He felt his frustration slip through his defences and quickly reined it in as he glanced at her but she seemed preoccupied with her magazine.

He felt Alice tense beside him and glanced up at her and he immediately recognised the sign of her glazed eyes that she was having a vision. Hoping she wasn't seeing any of his ideas for their anniversary he watched her for a moment before speaking.

"What do you see?" he murmured but she responded by shaking her head and then letting out a gasp.

"Oh no, Bella!" she groaned.

"What is it?" Jasper asked more urgently.

"She went to Port Angeles with friends tonight," Alice whispered in horror. "She decided to wander off. The path she is on now is dangerous."

"Dangerous, how?" Jasper demanded.

"A group of men have noticed her," Alice murmured in the slightly eerie voice she often got when she was talking while looking at visions. "She's lost in some back streets and they are doubling back to surround her. They are going to…"

"Going to what?" Jasper gasped.

"Attack her," Alice moaned and flung herself into Jasper's arms, her visions making her feel as violated as they suggested Bella would be.

"This is happening pretty much instantly?" Jasper asked, knowing he wouldn't have time to get to Port Angeles if it was in the very near future.

"They've already noticed her and made their decision," Alice nodded sadly.

"I'll try calling Edward," Jasper said quickly and grabbed his cell phone and dialled Edward's number but the phone rang out without being answered.

"He isn't answering," he told her needlessly but then she suddenly bolted upright as her vision changed.

"Wait, it's going to be okay," she sighed. "Edward is already looking for her."

"Do you see him finding her in time?" Jasper asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Alice nodded and a small smile slipped onto her lips. "He's going to stop them before they do her too much harm. They will scare her but they won't hurt her. Oh Jazz, he's going to take her to dinner afterwards."

"Dinner?" Jasper smirked, amused.

"Well, for her silly," Alice giggled and leaned back relaxed now the whole vision had played for her.

"He's gone into a restaurant just so she can eat?" Jasper asked in amusement.

"You went in a diner without needing to eat," Alice smirked at him. "And look how well that turned out?"

"You have a point," Jasper grinned.

"Oh," Alice said suddenly and went serious. "He's going to tell her. Well she is going to guess most of it but she knows for sure now, or she will."

"Knows what?" Jasper frowned.

"Everything," Alice said in a whisper. "She knows he can read minds and she knows he's a vampire, that we are all vampires."

"Alice, no!" Jasper gasped in horror, as usual his mind only going as far as the possible repercussions for the love of his life. "Are you in danger?"

"Not at all my love," Alice assured him. "She isn't going to tell anyone. Opposite of in fact. She is going to take it all very calmly and they are beginning to fall in love."

She giggled with delight at the thought of Edward and Bella together and Jasper shook his head, a wry smile appearing on his lips.

"You are such a hopeless romantic," he teased her lightly and she just looked at him and flashed him a huge smile as she bounced on the bed in excitement.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. _

**XXX**

CHAPTER TEN

Alice was still sitting on the bed with Jasper when she had another vision. This time she saw Carlisle drugging the man who had instigated the attack on Bella and dumping him across state lines where he would be apprehended by the police for other crimes he had committed. Alice smiled in satisfaction and turned her attention back to her magazine.

When Alice saw that Edward was on his way home she leaned over and kissed Jasper and then slipped off the bed and walked downstairs. She stopped once she had walked out the front door and sat down on the steps and moments later Edward's car headlights illuminated the forest near the house.

"Carlisle is in his study," she murmured as he approached her.

"Thanks," Edward nodded and leaned over and ruffled her hair.

"_Thank you for returning my call_," she added in her head.

"Oh, sorry," Edward apologised. "I didn't even check to see who it was, I was busy."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry too," Alice sighed. "By the time I saw what was going to happen you were on your way."

"It was close," Edward admitted.

"_Sorry_," Alice thought again.

"Don't be, I know you can't catch everything," Edward smiled. "No one expects you to be omniscient Alice."

"Thanks," Alice nodded but she knew with the exception of Edward, and possibly Jasper, most of them did expect exactly that.

"I almost asked you out to dinner tonight," Edward added. "Did you catch that before I changed my mind?"

"No, I missed that one too," Alice smiled. "Wish I'd known, I would have come."

"What were you concentrating on that you missed so much?" Edward asked in amusement.

"Jasper's thinking about our anniversary," Alice smirked. "He's trying not to make a decision on my gift but I think I have a pretty good idea."

"You're shameless," Edward laughed.

"Yep," Alice giggled.

"_I paid better attention later_," she added in her head. "_Are you going to tell them that she knows_?"

"Yes, later," Edward nodded.

"_I won't say anything_," Alice thought. "_Do me a favour and tell Rosalie when I'm not around_?"

"Sure," Edward agreed.

"_Bella took it pretty well_," Alice observed.

"Too well," Edward nodded.

"_Don't underestimate Bella_," Alice chided in her thoughts and then glanced at a quick vision of her and Bella as friends.

"Alice?" Edward whispered.

"_She'll be fine tonight_," Alice thought, already seeing what he was going to ask. "_I'm keeping a better watch now. She kind of needs twenty four hour supervision, doesn't she_?"

"At least," Edward agreed.

"Anyway, you'll be with her soon enough," Alice shrugged. "Go on, get this done so you can be where you want to be."

After Edward had disappeared inside Alice stood up and wandered back upstairs and flopped gracefully back onto the bed beside Jasper.

"Do you want to go for a run?" Jasper grinned at her as he snapped his book shut.

"Not at the moment Jazz," Alice murmured as she leaned back and her eyes glazed over and she began to flip through her visions.

"What are you looking for?" Jasper frowned.

"I promised Edward I'd keep an eye on Bella's future tonight while he took care of something with Carlisle," Alice whispered, still concentrating on what she was seeing.

"Bella," Jasper sighed in frustration and slid easily off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, feeling rather than seeing the slight movement.

"For a run," Jasper murmured.

"I'll come with you as soon as Edward gets back to Bella's," Alice offered.

"I'm going now," Jasper said firmly, feeling a little guilty about the jealousy flowing through him. He loved Alice and wanted to spend time with her and he knew he was being unfair but he was getting sick of her constantly watching Edward and Bella's future. "Come find me when you're finished."

Before she could reply he jumped from the window and disappeared into the forest and even though she knew what he was feeling she stayed on the bed watching her visions, not wanting to break her promise to Edward.

**XXX**

When Alice saw Edward had arrived at Bella's and she was safe she pulled herself from her visions and got up off the bed. She was about to launch herself out the window to go looking for Jasper when she heard his voice drift up from downstairs. She changed her path and walked downstairs and smiled when she saw Jasper and Emmett playing their complicated chess game again.

"Jazz, you want to go for that run now?" she murmured as she walked up to them and knelt down behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No," Jasper said bluntly. "I wanted to do that two hours ago, now I want to play chess."

Emmett looked up at them and frowned, not sure he had ever heard Jasper say no to something Alice had wanted.

"We can pick the game up later?" he offered.

"No," Jasper shook his head again. "It's your turn, are you going or what?"

"Yeah, keep your Armani shirt on," Emmett smirked and turned his attention back to the board.

Alice kept her head resting on Jasper's shoulder as she watched Emmett's move and then Jasper leaned forward to survey the board. Alice sighed at him blatantly ignoring her and her eyes locked with Emmett's. He just shrugged, not knowing what to say to his brother's strange mood and Alice let out another sigh and got up and walked away from them.

She wandered into the kitchen and when she saw the crystal vases lined up and freshly picked flowers lying beside them she stepped up and began to arrange them for Esme.

"What is your problem bro?" she heard Emmett whisper in the other room.

"She can't always have her own way," Jasper shrugged and his attitude stung Alice as she eavesdropped.

"Says who?" Emmett smirked. "You always let her have her own way. You give her everything she wants and it makes you happy to do it. What did she do that was so bad?"

"I'm just sick of all the focus on this Bella chick," Jasper admitted. "I get that she wants another female friend. I know she's close with Rosalie but that's the only friendship she has ever had, that she remembers anyway. I know she wants another friend but I'm just sick of Bella's name right now, know what I mean?"

"Kind of," Emmett answered. "I am too, in a different way. It's all Rose talks about. Not being her friend but you know what I mean. She's got jealousy issues with the human."

"Really?" Jasper smirked. "I wouldn't have noticed."

"Don't be smart," Emmett laughed. "At least Alice is pure and honest about what she wants. She isn't doing it to hurt you bro. You should have just seen the look in her eyes when you brushed her off. She's shattered."

"It hurt her pretty bad didn't it?" Jasper sighed although he didn't really need to ask. He had felt Alice's rejection and hurt as soon as he had done it.

"Yeah," Emmett nodded. "You should go talk to her."

"Thanks Emmett," Jasper answered and Alice heard him getting up and turned her attention quickly to the flowers in front of her.

"Alice?" Jasper murmured as he walked into the room, not realising she had been quite so close. "You heard that didn't you?"

"Yes Jazz," she sighed, still focusing on the flowers.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he said softly.

"I know," Alice nodded and set the flowers in her hand down and turned to face him. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to ignore you. You are more important to me than anything else and I kind of take you for granted sometimes."

"No you don't," Jasper said quickly and raced over to her. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I just want Edward to be happy, like us," Alice tried to explain. "And you were right about Bella. I do want her as a friend. I love Rose but she's my sister. I don't know if I've ever had a friend before but I think I'll kind of like it. And it would give me someone to shop with and do all the girly stuff with that you will do with me even though I know damn well that you hate it."

"I hadn't thought of that," Jasper grinned.

"See?" Alice smirked. "Me making a friend would have its advantages. But it doesn't mean you will be any less important. I love you Jazz, more than I could possibly tell you."

"I know," Jasper assured her. "I love you too."

She felt the wave of love he sent her with his words and she smiled softly up at him.

"The sun is coming up but we still have a few hours before we need to go to school," she smiled. "Do you still want to go for that run?"

"I'd love to sweetheart," Jasper grinned and he took her hand in his as they slipped from the house and headed into the forest.

**XXX**

After they returned to the house Alice had a shower and got dressed for school and then while Jasper disappeared into their bathroom to shower she laid out his clothes.

"Jazz?" she called out. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay baby," his voice drifted out of the steamy bathroom.

Alice walked downstairs and stopped in the living room when she saw Edward standing watching the news on the large flat screen television. She stood silently as she watched the report about the man who had attacked Bella being found by police unconscious in an alley and then she glanced over at Edward.

"The coverage here in town will be light," she informed him. "It's too far away to be considered local interest. It was a good call to have Carlisle take him out of state."

"Alice, do you mind.." Edward started but she saw what he was going to ask and cut him off.

"Rosalie will drive," Alice smirked. "She'll act pissed but you know she'll enjoy the excuse to show off her car."

"See you at school," Edward replied and Alice sighed, not needing to say anymore and he frowned at her.

"_I know, I know, not yet_," she thought. "_I'll wait until you're ready for Bella to know me. You should know though, this isn't just me being selfish. Bella's going to like me too_."

Edward turned and walked out of the house and Alice sighed as she leaned over and flicked off the television. She heard Jasper coming downstairs and walked over to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is that Edward's car going?" he frowned as he tilted his head.

"Yeah, Rose can drive us today," Alice nodded.

"Bella?" Jasper smirked.

"Yup," Alice grinned at him. Emmett and Rosalie appeared behind them and Rosalie frowned at them, obviously having heard their conversation.

"Who said I wanted to drive?" Rosalie demanded.

"Well I suppose we could take Emmett's Jeep," Alice shrugged. "Or run."

"Oh whatever," Rosalie mumbled. "Come on."

She led them into the garage and over to her car and Jasper and Emmett climbed into the back as Alice slipped into the front and Rosalie got behind the wheel. Rosalie pulled out of the garage and drove angrily towards the school and when they arrived she quickly slipped into a park, ignoring all the looks they were getting. Rosalie jumped out and stomped off to class without a backwards glance and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"It's going to be a long day," Emmett sighed and jumped out of the car and chased after Rosalie. Alice just laughed as she got out of the car and Jasper jumped out beside her.

"What's your first class?" Jasper asked softly.

"English," Alice replied. "You have Math right?"

"Yeah, I'll walk you," Jasper smiled and she linked her arm through his as they disappeared into the building.


	11. Chapter 11

_I know I write a variation of this every chapter but once again thanks for the reviews, they really help me to continue writing this and I am enjoying writing this as much as (I hope) you enjoy reading it. _

_This chapter and the next one are a bit angsty but I always thought when I've read the books that Bella's early relationship with Edward and her finding out they were vampires would cause conflict and turmoil for the family so here's my take on it. Hope you like it. _

**XXX**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Alice had Gym with Edward in the class before lunch and when it finished early Alice flashed Edward a grin and rushed off to Jasper's History class. She was standing outside leaning against the wall when the class was dismissed and he smiled when he saw her.

"Miss me?" she smirked cockily.

"Of course," Jasper grinned and walked over and lowered his head to hers and kissed her softly.

"You guys are getting worse than us on the public displays of affection," a voice said and Jasper pulled his lips from Alice's and growled quietly as Emmett and Rosalie walked up behind them.

"Leave them alone Rose," Emmett sighed, earning himself an icy stare and he just shrugged his shoulders.

They walked to the cafeteria and grabbed trays of food before going to sit at their usual table.

"I suppose Edward isn't going to grace us with his presence again?" Rosalie frowned as they settled down.

"He'll be sitting with Bella again if that's what you mean," Alice sighed.

"Of course he will," Rosalie grumbled.

They went quiet as they played with their food and when Edward and Bella finally sat down at a table on the other side of the room they were all able to hear the conversation.

"Wait a minute?" Rosalie snarled suddenly. "What are they talking about?"

"I'm not listening," Alice lied with a shrug.

"You know anyway don't you?" Rosalie growled.

"I don't know," Alice shrugged again. "What are they talking about?"

"It sounds like she knows about him, about us," Rosalie snapped. "Does she? Alice? Don't you dare lie to me or I'll turn you into a pile of ashes."

"Rosalie!" Jasper snarled as his arm went protectively around Alice's shoulders.

"Shut up Jasper," Rosalie hissed, her angry eyes focused on Alice. "Does she know?"

"She knows," Alice sighed. "But she isn't going to tell anyone."

"That stupid moron," Rosalie growled and turned to glare at Edward. "How could he?"

"Easy Rose," Emmett said and pulled her quickly into his arms, sensing she was about to lose it. "Humans, remember?"

Alice glanced over at Edward's table and noticed he was looking at them and realised Rosalie was probably saying some awful things to him in her mind right then.

"_Sorry Edward_," she apologised in her thoughts. "_She could tell Bella knew too much from your conversation and well, it would have been worse if I hadn't told her the truth straight away. Trust me on that._"

"Fine, I can't deal with him now, I'll do it when I get home," Rosalie snarled and then turned back to Alice. "But you? You should have told us straight away. How long have you been hiding this?"

"I haven't been hiding anything," Alice pouted.

"Sure," Rosalie snapped. "What good is it having a psychic in the family when she only looks after her favourite brother? You should have warned us Alice."

"She isn't going to tell anyone anything," Alice argued.

"Come on Rose, getting mad at Alice isn't going to change anything," Emmett begged.

"We might have been able to change things if she had told us before it happened," Rosalie snarled, her glare staying on Alice. "She just wants her precious little human friend. Who cares what it does to our family? It could destroy us all. If she starts rumours the Volturi will step in and eliminate us but that doesn't matter as long as you get your human friend. You even risked your own mate's life for this sick little friendship you want. Is it worth it Alice? Bella's friendship for Jasper's ashes? I ought to rip you apart and burn the pieces for your stupidity."

"Rosalie, that is enough," Jasper snapped angrily, his eyes black as he pulled Alice tighter to him, feeling how upset she was. "I know you're upset, I can't say I'm real happy about the whole situation either. But if you ever, ever threaten Alice again…."

"Jasper," Emmett warned darkly.

"Stop it, please?" Alice whispered, horrified that her family were fighting.

"Pathetic," Rosalie mumbled as she glared at Alice. "Learn to fight your own fights and stop hiding behind Jasper all the time."

Jasper hissed low in his throat and Emmett knew the situation was getting way out of control.

"Okay that is it," Emmett murmured. "Rosalie, shut your mouth until we get home then you can do what you want. Jasper, don't go blowing this out of proportion, Rose is just angry, you know she really wouldn't hurt Alice. There are humans all around us. Do you think Carlisle would want us openly fighting in front of them? That will expose us a hell of a lot quicker than anything Bella may or may not do."

His impassioned speech earned him glares from Rosalie and Jasper but they all settled back in an angry silence. Jasper looked down at Alice and their eyes locked and he sent her waves of calm and happiness in an effort to cheer her up. Rosalie scoffed under her breath when she saw them but didn't say a word. Jasper scanned Alice's mood and seeing she was a little happier he broke his eye contact and settled back in his chair although he kept his arm around her shoulders.

They sat in silence and then suddenly Alice tensed again in Jasper's arms and he glanced down and saw she was having another vision. Her eyes snapped to the table where Edward and Bella were talking and Jasper suspected she was communicating with Edward when he saw his brother glance their way.

"_Edward_?" she screamed in her mind and quickly showed him the vision she had of Edward and Bella in a meadow together, the same meadow he had been thinking of taking Bella to visit. He frowned in confusion a little at first and Alice showed him the rest of her vision where she could see that Edward would succumb to the temptation and kill Bella there. "_Edward! I love her, Edward_!"

Alice slumped against Jasper and he could feel her frustration as she continued to look over at the other table.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked softly.

"He's ignoring me," Alice pouted, not wanting to share her vision with Rosalie still alternating her glare between Edward and Alice. When Edward glanced over again Alice gave him a warning look and he just rolled his eyes slightly and turned his attention back to Bella.

"Now you know how it feels," Rosalie snapped. "Stupid spoilt psychic pixie."

"That's it," Jasper mumbled and got to his feet and pulled Alice up beside him. "See you after school."

With his arm firmly on Alice's elbow he led her to the nearest exit and they slipped out of the cafeteria quickly.

"Do you want to ditch and get out of here?" Jasper asked as he led her down the corridor.

"No," Alice sighed. "Esme has already had four calls this month about some of us ditching. I've seen that her and Carlisle have decided if she gets one more they will sit us all down and give us a talking to. I really don't feel like that on top of everything else that's going on right now."

"Okay sweetheart," Jasper nodded but the feelings of hurt and anxiety coming from her was nearly driving him to his knees. He could also sense sadness and exhaustion and he looked at her with worried eyes. "After school we need to talk."

"I know Jazz," Alice whispered and leaned up and brushed her lips on his before turning and walked away from him towards her next class. He sighed as he watched her walk slowly down the hallway, her shoulders slightly hunched and it was first time he had ever seen her movements so slow and calculated. Alice not dancing and bouncing just wasn't normal and he couldn't get the picture out of his head throughout his afternoon classes.

As soon as the final bell rang he picked up his books and moved as quickly as he dared with humans around and reached his locker in record time. He shoved his books inside and grabbed his things and slammed it shut before walking down the hall to wait at Alice's locker.

He watched out for her and when she finally appeared her stance was similar to the one that had been haunting him all afternoon. He flashed her a huge smile when their eyes locked, sending her as much happiness as he could and she just offered him a weak smile in return as she stepped up to her locker.

"Don't Jazz," she murmured and he knew what she meant and stopped the waves of happiness instantly.

"I just want to see you smiling again," Jasper whispered.

"I know but I don't feel like smiling," Alice sighed as she shoved her books into her locker, slammed it and turned and slipped her arm around his. "Let's go home."

She snuggled into his side as he led her through the halls and when they walked out into the car park they both stopped cold when they saw that Rosalie's car had already left.

"I can't believe she didn't wait for us," Jasper groaned.

"We'll have to run," Alice sighed as she glanced at the empty park beside Rosalie's park. "Edward has gone too."

They walked towards the edge of the forest at a human pace in case they were being watched but as soon as they disappeared into the trees they broke into a run and moved quickly through the forest. When they reached the house Alice went straight up to her room but as soon as Esme saw her she looked at Jasper worriedly.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Emmett and Rosalie didn't say anything?" Jasper frowned.

"Rose was ranting something about Edward and Emmett said he needed to talk to Carlisle but that was it," Esme murmured. "What is wrong Jasper?"

"Bella knows about us," Jasper sighed.

"Oh," Esme whispered.

"Rosalie didn't take it quite so well," Jasper shrugged. "She couldn't get mad at Edward so she took it out on Alice."

"Is Alice okay?" Esme murmured, her worry for her daughter flowing over him.

"I'm going to go up and talk to her now," Jasper nodded. "Rosalie said some pretty mean things and Alice isn't like the rest of us. The only life she knows is the sheltered happy one we have enjoyed here. She's pretty upset."

"I can imagine," Esme sighed. "When Carlisle hears about this and the fact that Bella knows everything I think he'll want a family meeting tonight. You two won't go too far until then?"

Jasper shook his head and she turned and wandered up the stairs and Jasper was about to follow her when Emmett came bounding down them.

"Bro, I am so sorry about Rose today," he said as soon as he saw Jasper. "Is the little one all right?"

"I'd be checking if everyone didn't keep asking me that question," Jasper frowned.

"Damn, sorry," Emmett backed off instantly.

"No I am," Jasper sighed. "I just don't like seeing Alice upset."

"I'm trying to calm Rose down," Emmett offered. "And once she's calm enough I'll suggest she needs to apologise to Alice."

"That might be good," Jasper agreed. "Esme thinks Carlisle will want a family meeting about all this when he gets home from the hospital."

"I kind of expect that," Emmett nodded. "I know Rosalie's position and I can guess Alice's but what do you think about this whole Edward thing now? About Bella knowing?"

"Honestly?" Jasper asked and when Emmett nodded his head he continued. "The danger of a human knowing about us worries me. I know she can't hurt us on her own but Rose was kind of right today. If the Volturi were to learn of her knowledge they would deal swiftly with us all. Having said that I trust Alice's sight. She is so determined that Bella won't say anything and that everything will be okay and one day she will be one of us. Aside from those issues I'm actually happy about it. I'm glad Edward has found someone to love and I hope Bella does become part of this family, for his sake and for Alice's. She desperately wants to be Bella's friend."

"Interesting," Emmett smiled. "You've come a long way from wanting to kill her."

"I have," Jasper agreed. Emmett grinned at him and wandered off again and Jasper sighed as he moved quickly up the stairs towards the room he shared with Alice. When he walked in he stopped cold when he saw Alice crumpled on the bed, snuggled into Esme's lap as she dry sobbed.

"I'm sorry Jasper," Esme said instantly. "When I walked past the door and heard her my mothering instinct clicked in."

"Its fine," Jasper assured her as he rushed over to the bed and sat down beside them. He placed his hand on Alice's back, feeling her body shudder with her sobs and she turned and threw herself out of Esme's arms and into his.

"I'll leave you to it," Esme mumbled and got up and bent down and placed a light kiss on Alice's hair before she slipped out of the room. Jasper pulled Alice easily into his arms so her head was resting on his chest, his arm behind her back and her legs were draped across his other arm.

He stood up in one fluid movement and walked quickly to the window and jumped easily down the three stories to land on the ground. Alice didn't move in his arms as he bounded into the forest with her and he waited until he reached a nice looking clearing before he stopped running.

He sat down with her still in his arms and held her as she sobbed against his chest as he waited patiently. When her sobs finally eased a little he reached down and gently took her face in his hands and drew it up to his. He placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose and looked deep into her eyes before letting out a sigh.

"Talk to me Alice," he begged softly.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you PrettyinBlack8, Cowboy'sMontana and yingyanggirl for your reviews._

**XXX**

CHAPTER TWELVE

"I'm tired Jazz," she whispered softly.

"Tired?" Jasper frowned, not liking the sound of it, vampires never got tired.

"Not in the physical sense like humans," Alice explained. "I'm use to my visions being positive and happy. Like seeing you and then the Cullens and our place with them. And ever since we've joined them it's only been trivial stuff. But lately nearly every vision I have is negative or upsetting. On top of that our family is constantly fighting or at least snapping at each other and then today with Rose. Maybe I'm stupid but I really don't understand why she was so vicious. Am I such a bad person? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh baby, never!" Jasper groaned and pulled her to him again, wanting to smooth away her pain although he didn't use his powers, suspecting she wouldn't want that. "Don't ever think of yourself as stupid or bad. You are so good and smart I have to pretty much pinch myself every day to understand how I got so lucky to be with someone like you. I love Rosalie as a sister but she has a mean, vicious tongue when she's angry and she's essentially a bully. She couldn't confront the person she was angry with and she knew it was pointless taking it out on Emmett or I. We might have fought back, so she picked the weak link. The one person she could rant and rave at without them fighting back. It was Rosalie, not you."

"I didn't do anything wrong?" Alice asked.

"No," Jasper said firmly.

"You are slightly biased," Alice sighed.

"Then ask Emmett," Jasper told her. "He'll tell you the same thing. He's already apologised to me for Rosalie's behaviour. He knows she did the wrong thing."

"I suppose," Alice whispered. "I guess I did overreact. I'm just feeling so worn down with the visions everything else seems like a big deal."

"Unfortunately I can't fix the vision thing," Jasper sighed. "I hoped you never had to experience this side of life. You don't remember the bad things life can hand out. Our gifts have their bad points as well as their good points. Edward deals with it too. And you know the struggles I have with my own gift. Unfortunately, you're experiencing the bad points of yours. All I can say is even though you are the only one that can see the visions you are never, ever alone Alice. I will always be here."

"Thank you," Alice whispered as she snuggled into him. He scanned her mood and although she wasn't completely happy he felt that she was calmer and settled and he was glad he had been able to help her a little.

"We'll need to go back soon," Alice sighed. "Carlisle just got home and he's decided to call a family meeting."

"I suspected as much," Jasper nodded. "Are you up to it? You could stay here and I can go for both of us?"

"No, I'm up to it," Alice smiled at him. "As long as I've got you, right?"

"Exactly," Jasper smirked and leaned forward and kissed her lips before they both got to their feet and headed back to the house.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice walked into the dining room Edward, Carlisle and Esme were already sitting at the table and they could hear Emmett and Rosalie coming down the stairs. They slid into chairs beside Edward and as soon as they were seated Jasper pulled his chair closer to Alice's and put his arm around her shoulders. Jasper could feel Carlisle's sad anger and Esme's disappointment and when Rosalie came into the room she flashed an angry glare at Edward.

"Don't say a thing," Carlisle said sternly before she could open her mouth. "Sit down."

His sharp tone threw them all and without a word Emmett and Rosalie sat down at the table with them.

"Now before we begin I want to say that everyone will have a chance to say their piece," Carlisle said firmly. "But first I want to say something and I don't want any interruptions. I realise we need to discuss the issue of Bella knowing the truth about us but something bothers me more. Over the last few months certain members of this family have been attacking each other, been angry at one another and been fighting. This is affecting each and every one of us and it needs to stop. We are a family and we love each other. The last few months we've behaved more like savages than a loving family."

"Carlisle and I love each and every one of you like you were our own," Esme added, her eyes sad. "We consider you our children and it is very upsetting to see the way you have been treating each other lately."

"I would like to try something in an attempt to reconcile our family," Carlisle suggested as he reached over and took Esme's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I want to go around the room and I want each of you to tell us what is bothering you or upsetting you the most right now. One at a time and no fighting. There is no need for anyone to get defensive on their own or another's behalf."

He looked pointedly at Jasper, knowing if anyone said anything bad about Alice he was likely to jump to her defence and Jasper nodded his head in silent agreement.

"Esme?" Carlisle smiled. "You can start."

"I think I've pretty much said it already," Esme sighed. "This family is the most important thing to me and seeing it breaking down is upsetting me."

"Okay," Carlisle nodded and turned to look at Emmett. "Emmett?"

"I guess I'm a little concerned about the Bella thing," Emmett admitted. "And I'm sick of everyone fighting and snapping at each other all the time."

"We'll talk about the Bella thing in a minute," Carlisle promised and looked at Rosalie. "Rose?"

"I don't really need to say anything, I think my feelings are perfectly clear," Rosalie sighed.

"Humour me?" Carlisle smiled.

"I'm angry about the Bella thing," Rosalie replied. "I think it's unfair that Edward can make decisions like this that affect all of us without considering our feelings."

"I do consider your feelings," Edward interrupted.

"Really?" Rosalie snarled.

"Edward, its Rose's turn to speak," Carlisle chided gently. "Rosalie, is there anything else?"

"I guess I'm sick of Alice knowing everything and choosing what she shares with us," Rosalie added and Carlisle noticed Jasper tightened his grip on Alice but he was proud of his son for not saying anything. "A lot of Edward's bad decisions on behalf of us could have been avoided but it's like Alice prefers Edward to the rest of us, maybe even more than Jasper."

"Okay, thank you Rose," Carlisle said calmly and turned to Edward. "Edward?"

"I know I'm affecting you all with everything with Bella but I can't stay away from her anymore, I love her," Edward sighed. "I'm trying to do the best thing for her, me and all of us but I really have no idea what that is. I do know she won't say anything to anyone about what we really are. I need some space from the bickering and accusations about her to sort my thoughts out. And I mean the unspoken as well as the spoken."

"All right," Carlisle nodded and turned to the last couple. "Alice?"

"I know things are going to be fine with Bella," Alice murmured. "I don't have a problem with the whole situation."

"Is that it?" Carlisle asked. "Is that all you want to say?"

"I think you should tell them everything sweetheart," Jasper coaxed her as he looked down at her worriedly. "Carlisle said to share what is bothering or upsetting us right now."

"All right," Alice whispered and looked down at the table and Edward let out a gasp as he read her thoughts. "I know my visions are annoying some of you but they are annoying me more. I'm not use to them being so intense or negative. I'm struggling to deal with it, and with Jasper's help I know I will. I can see that Bella will be a part of this family. To be bluntly honest, since that is what Carlisle wants, attacking me because of what I see or getting angry with me because I don't behave the way you want me to isn't going to change things. My visions are based on your decisions not something I make happen. And I guess I'm in line with Emmett here when I say I am also tired of all the fighting and bickering. Something is out of whack with us all, even Jazz and I have been fighting."

"Thank you Alice," Carlisle smiled and turned to his last son. "Jasper?"

"I know it won't surprise any of you to hear it but my main worry right now is Alice," Jasper sighed. "I'm concerned about what the fighting and her visions are doing to her. I think some people have been unbearably cruel to her."

"You mean me don't you?" Rosalie snapped.

"Rose," Carlisle cautioned.

"Actually I do," Jasper nodded and glanced at Alice. "But I also include myself in that statement. I should have been supporting you, not fighting against you and certainly not treating you the way I did last night."

The others frowned not knowing what he was talking about except Edward who saw their fight in both their minds and Emmett who remembered their mini fight the night before and smirked.

"That was nothing Jasper," he commented.

"It was to me, I shouldn't have done it," Jasper said solemnly, his eyes staying on Alice. "I should have been supporting you, not judging you and I'm deeply sorry."

"It's okay Jazz," Alice smiled and placed her hand lightly on his cheek.

"All right," Carlisle nodded. "Now me. I'm very troubled by our fighting lately and I'm worried about the Bella situation, how it is affecting, and will affect, our family. I think the main cause of the fighting is the Bella situation so we need to address that. Then we'll look at Rosalie's feelings about Alice and Alice's feelings about her visions."

"I think it's gone a bit far to expect Edward to just stop seeing Bella," Esme murmured. "Since he has just confessed he loves her."

"And that is the crunch of the matter," Carlisle nodded. "Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice. How would each of you feel if we told you that we didn't like your mate? We didn't feel they were the right person for you?"

The looks on their faces said it all and Carlisle smirked.

"Exactly," he smirked and looked around the table with fatherly authority. "If Edward chooses to be with Bella we must support him, even if we don't silently agree with it. From now on, each and every one of you keeps your opinions to yourself about their relationship unless you are asked. If anyone wants to meddle, first ask yourself how you would feel if Edward did it to your relationship."

"I agree," Esme nodded. "Bella is the one Edward wants to be with and as his family we must support him. If any of us can't do that it is better we remain silent."

"What about the threat she poses for us?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think the threat is a concern," Carlisle replied. "Edward and Alice are both sure she won't tell anyone about us. I am sure if she talks Edward will hear the thoughts of the people she speaks to and Alice will see the repercussions in time for us to stop her. Unless they have some guidance that she has I think we can permanently lay to rest that worry."

"Is everyone okay with that?" Esme asked softly.

"Yes," Emmett, Edward and Alice answered straight away.

"I can live with that," Jasper nodded.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle prodded.

"All right," Rosalie agreed reluctantly. "For the sake of family harmony."

"Good," Esme smiled at her.

"All right," Carlisle nodded. "Now, moving onto Rosalie's feelings towards Alice."

"I think I was probably just being a little over sensitive there," Rosalie admitted.

"You don't need to discuss it then?" Carlisle asked.

"I'd like to say something," Alice said softly and turned to look at Rosalie. "I wasn't intentionally hiding anything. Like I said before, I'm struggling with my visions right now and it takes most of my energy to deal with them and let Jasper in on them. I don't favour Edward over any of you, it's just easier to communicate with him because he can hear what I'm thinking and see my visions without me having to explain them."

"I suppose I can understand that," Rosalie nodded.

"And I guess we can all try to be a little more understanding of what Alice is going through with her visions," Esme added softly.

They all nodded in agreement and Carlisle smiled as he looked around his family.

"What is the feeling in this room right now Jasper?" he asked softly.

"A lot better than it was before," Jasper smirked. "Mainly relief and contentedness. And love."

"Good," Carlisle grinned. "Then I think we achieved what I wanted. Is there anything else anyone wants to say?"

Everyone remained silent as he looked around the group and Esme giggled beside him.

"Silence, it doesn't happen very often," she smirked.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Carlisle grinned and squeezed her hand as he looked around the group. "I guess that means the meeting is over."

They all stood up and Carlisle and Esme walked out of the room and Edward smiled at his siblings before walking out of the room and moments later they heard him playing the piano.

The two remaining couples looked at each other for a moment and then Rosalie let out a soft sigh.

"Alice?" she said softly. "Do you think we could go for a walk? I want to talk to you."

"Sure," Alice smiled and nodded but Jasper quickly stepped up beside her.

"It's okay Jasper," Rosalie smiled. "You have my promise I won't do anything to upset her. I think Alice and I need to sort a few things out in private."

"Alice?" Jasper murmured and looked at his mate.

"It'll be fine Jazz," Alice smiled at him. "Why don't you and Emmett go play that awful chess game and Rose and I will be back before you know it."

Jasper nodded his head reluctantly and Rosalie and Alice disappeared out the dining room window and headed for the forest. When they were far enough away from the house so that the others wouldn't hear them Rosalie stopped and turned to face Alice.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for the way I spoke to you today," she started. "I was angry at Edward and I took it out on you. I said some horrible awful things and I really feel I need to ask your forgiveness for them."

"I forgive you Rose," Alice smiled in relief.

"I love you Alice, I really do," Rosalie added with a smile. "You are the only sister I have ever had, in my human and immortal life and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me either," Alice grinned. "I love you too."

They hugged tightly and then they kept their arms around each other's waists as they walked back to the house. When they walked inside Jasper and Emmett looked up and smiled when they saw the two of them arm in arm.

"Friends again?" Emmett grinned.

"Nope," Rosalie answered and then smirked. "Sisters again."

They laughed together and the sound was like music to Jasper's ears and then the two women left the men to their game and headed to the computer to work on their fashion project together.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews.

**XXX**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The next morning Alice was getting dressed for school when Jasper walked into their bedroom and he grinned when he saw her standing in her jeans and bra.

"I like that outfit," he teased.

"You would," Alice smirked. "But you wouldn't like the guys at school seeing it would you?"

"No, I wouldn't," Jasper admitted and Alice winked at him as she pulled on her blouse and buttoned it.

"Are you feeling better after last night?" Jasper asked as he grabbed his book bag and shoved his stuff into it.

"Much better," Alice smiled. "It feels like we are all in sync again, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does," Jasper nodded. "Carlisle definitely knew what he was doing."

"He does," Alice nodded and slipped into a quick vision and then turned to face him. "Edward s going to ask me to go hunting with him this tonight. He wants to leave at lunchtime. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay with me," Jasper smiled. A second later there was a knock on their door and Jasper laughed as Alice called out for Edward to come in.

"I guess you already know why I'm here," Edward smirked at his sister.

"I do," Alice grinned. "And I'd love to come."

"That okay with you Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Its fine," Jasper assured him.

"And I might even let you meet Bella before we go," Edward added and winked at Jasper although his comment was for Alice.

"Do you mean it?" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, I think you've earned it," Edward grinned. "Just try and control yourself a little."

"You're the best big brother ever!" Alice giggled and ran over and threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her as Jasper laughed at them.

**XXX**

At lunch that day as was becoming the norm, Edward sat with Bella leaving the other four Cullens at their regular table. They were mainly silent although it wasn't the angry silence that had hung between them for so long.

"When are you and Edward leaving?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Straight after lunch," Alice answered.

"Imagine having to go hunting every time you went on a date, better him than me," Emmett smirked.

Rosalie flicked her hair over her shoulder and felt eyes on her and turned and her eyes locked on Bella's. They stayed linked for a moment as Rosalie glared at her and then she heard Edward's warning hiss. She broke the eye contact and Alice sighed.

"Rose, we promised Carlisle," she murmured.

"I know," Rosalie nodded. "And I'll try to behave but she was looking at me."

"So you had to death stare her babe?" Emmett smirked.

"You scared her," Jasper added, feeling Bella's fear.

"I didn't mean to," Rosalie shrugged.

"Well a stunning blonde vampire death staring you in the middle of the cafeteria is hardly comforting," Alice smirked.

"True," Rosalie grinned.

"And you have to leave now?" Alice heard Bella ask.

"Yes," Edward answered. "It's probably for the best. We still have fifteen minutes of that wretched movie left to endure in Biology, I don't think I could take any more."

"And that's my cue to go," Alice whispered and leaned over and rested her chin on Jasper's shoulder. "Will you be okay without me for the afternoon?"

"I'll survive it, just," Jasper smirked at her and she laughed as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

"I won't be too late," she promised and said a quick goodbye before getting up and walking over towards the table where Edward and Bella sat.

As she stepped up behind Edward she noticed Bella looking her over and made sure she had a welcoming smile on her face.

"Alice," Edward acknowledged her without turning to look at her.

"Edward," Alice replied her eyes still looking at Bella.

"Alice, Bella, Bella, Alice," Edward introduced them as he waved between them.

"Hello Bella," Alice grinned. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hi Alice," Bella whispered and Alice could tell she was shy but after Rosalie's death stare Alice couldn't really blame her.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked as she finally tore her eyes from Bella and looked down at Edward.

"Nearly," Edward nodded. "I'll meet you at the car."

"_Don't be too long_," Alice thought but didn't say another word as she turned and walked away, flashing Jasper a final smile before she slipped out of the cafeteria and headed to the car.

When Edward reached the car he got in and smiled at Alice.

"So are you happy now?" he grinned as he pulled out of the parking lot. "You finally got to meet her."

"Yes I am," Alice smirked. "So why are we hunting?"

"I'm spending the day with Bella tomorrow," Edward told her.

"I know that," Alice sighed cockily. "I'm just wondering why you picked me and not Emmett or Jasper."

"Can't a guy spend time with his little sister without having a reason?" Edward smiled.

"I suppose," Alice nodded. "But you did tell Bella it was because I was more supportive. I thought you might need to talk."

"No it's not that," Edward admitted. "It's similar to something you said last night at the meeting. About it being easier to be around me because I understand your gift. It's the same for me. You don't jumble your thoughts and spoken words like the others do sometimes. And I knew you wouldn't give me a hard time about Bella."

"Of course not," Alice smiled. "And to be honest it will be nice to hunt for once without Jasper hovering protectively over me like I'm going to get hurt."

"I can hover if you prefer it?" Edward teased.

"No way!" Alice laughed and Edward winked at her as he pulled into the parking area of the National Park.

**XXX**

It was early the next morning when Alice and Edward returned to the house, both of their eyes a rich golden colour from their hunting.

"Have fun?" Emmett smirked from where he was watching Jasper and Rosalie play Need for Speed on the living room television.

"You should have seen the little one," Edward smirked lovingly. "She came across this massive bear, she did you proud Emmett. She had it down in three seconds flat."

"You hunted a bear?" Jasper asked as he turned to look at them, causing Rosalie to win the game as his attention was diverted and his car crashed.

"Chill out Jazz, it wasn't that big," Alice giggled.

"Yeah, sure," Edward laughed beside her and she shot him a look as she danced over and landed gracefully in Jasper's lap. Jasper just laughed at her as she attempted to sidetrack him by kissing his jaw and the others laughed harder at them when her plan worked and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"God, get a room," Rosalie squealed when Alice's leg nudged her accidentally.

"Good idea," Jasper grinned as he pulled his lips from Alice's and stood up with her still in his arms and raced up the stairs with her.

"I swear, they are getting worse than you two," Edward laughed as he sat down beside Emmett.

"Tell me about it," Rosalie laughed and got up and wandered into the garage to tune her car.

**XXX**

A few hours later Jasper walked down the stairs and smiled when he saw Edward sitting in the living room by himself.

"Emmett and Rose desert you?" he asked as he sat down beside him.

"I suppose they did," Edward nodded, looking deep in thought.

"Everything okay?" Jasper asked, noticing Edward was feeling confused.

"I was just thinking," Edward murmured. "About the way Bella's blood appeals to me. Emmett and I were talking about it before and he's had it happen twice before and both times he succumbed. Have you ever had that?"

"Honestly, I'm not too sure," Jasper admitted. "I don't need to tell you the struggle I have near any human. I don't remember one person's blood ever being more appealing than another. It's my weakness, all human blood tantalises me."

"It gets easier," Edward assured him.

"I think I can kind of understand what you are going through though," Jasper added. "It's not bloodlust but I imagine Bella's blood does to you what Alice's scent does to me. The merest whiff of it can make me lose my train of thought, its smell consumes me and even if I can't see her I feel like she has absorbed into every pore of my body."

"You know, that is exactly what it is like," Edward nodded.

"See, it isn't bloodlust, well not really," Jasper smirked. "It's love. And once it gets you bro you can't get away from it. Not that you want to anyway."

"That's why you will do anything for Alice isn't it?" Edward asked. "I never really understood love before and what you and Alice have is so different to the others."

"She saved me," Jasper shrugged. "From being a savage, from myself. We are one even though we are two individuals. If she feels something, I feel it too and I'm not just referring to my gift. We exist as one. I can barely even put it into words, it is so intense. But it sounds to me that what you feel for Bella is what I feel for Alice and if I'm right you can't fight it Edward. You shouldn't fight it. Bella is your Alice."

"Thank you," Edward said simply, overwhelmed by Jasper's heartfelt confessions. He had thought talking to Emmett about the bloodlust would be better than to Jasper but he had been proved wrong. Jasper had helped him in a way that Emmett never could.

**XXX**

When Edward walked down the stairs, freshly changed and ready to head over to pick Bella up he sighed when he saw all his family gathered in the living room.

"Have a good time son," Esme smiled as soon as she saw him.

"Not too good a time," Emmett smirked at him.

"I can't believe you are going to risk spending an entire day alone with her," Rosalie grumbled but quickly shut her mouth when Carlisle gave her a pointed look.

"_It'll be fine Edward, just remember what I said_," Jasper said in his thoughts and glanced lovingly at his wife in his arms. "_She's your Alice_."

"_You'll have such a great time_," Alice trilled in her own thoughts. "_I am so happy for you._"

Edward nodded his head as he snatched his car keys from the hall table and Emmett chuckled.

"Who wants to place a wager?" he smirked. "I bet Bella doesn't make it home from today's excursion alive."

"I'm with you," Rosalie nodded.

"That isn't very nice towards your brother," Esme said disapprovingly.

"I think she will," Alice grinned.

"I'm with Alice," Jasper nodded.

"Why doesn't that surprise us?" Rosalie teased.

"I can't understand why anyone in their right mind would bet against Alice," Jasper shrugged.

"Let's make it interesting," Emmett smirked. "If we win you two have to wash our cars for the next six months."

"And if we win?" Jasper asked.

"Name your price?" Emmett grinned and Jasper looked like he was deep in thought.

"I know," Alice smiled, an amused glint in her eye. "You have to pay our credit card bills for the next six months?"

"But you spend enough on clothes in a month to keep a small country for a year," Emmett sighed.

"But if you're so confident you are going to win that isn't going to be a problem is it?" Alice smirked at him and Jasper laughed at her open challenge.

"You're on pixie," Emmett grinned and before Rosalie could stop him he reached over and shook on the deal with Jasper.

"I can't believe you," Edward shook his head and stormed off into the garage to hurry over to Bella's house.


	14. Chapter 14

Once again, thank you for the reviews.

**XXX**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Alice was lying on her stomach on the bed, her feet swinging absently in the air as she flipped through a new catalogue straight from Europe when the door opened and shut behind her.

"I think I'll order you a new tux," she murmured, knowing it was Jasper who had entered the room without even turning.

"I don't use the six in the closet," Jasper groaned as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Still, you never know when you might need it," Alice grinned as she turned her head to look at him. "And Emmett and Rosalie will be paying for it."

"You've seen we'll win," Jasper said, more of statement than a question.

"I saw that Edward and Bella will have a great day today and yes, she will get home safely," Alice smiled. "It was never about the bet, I just wanted to teach Emmett a lesson about gambling on Edward's love life."

"I'm sure he'll learn that lesson once he gets the bill for this," Jasper smirked as he tapped at the order form Alice had already filled from the catalogue.

"That's the plan," Alice smirked and then her eyes glazed over suddenly. When the vision receded she sat up quickly, turning over to kneel in front of Jasper in one easy movement.

"She's coming Jazz, she's coming," she giggled as she grasped his hands and bounced on the bed.

"Who is?" Jasper laughed at her exuberance.

"Bella," Alice grinned. "Edward has decided to bring her here to meet us all."

"Into the house, our house?" Jasper frowned.

"Well yes silly," Alice giggled but she stopped when she felt the waves of panic and worry coming from him. "What's the matter Jazz? I thought you were happy they were together now?"

"I am, I'm happy for Edward," Jasper nodded. "I just don't like the idea of a human coming here. What if I do something Alice? I don't know if I can control myself with her so close in a closed space."

"You'll be fine Jazz," Alice assured him. "I'll stay with you the whole time."

"I doubt you can really stop me," Jasper sighed. "Not that you ever should try."

His face clouded over and Alice knew he was remembering a time many years ago when she had tried to stop him feeding and because he had already been in the frenzy he had bitten her shoulder and shoved her through a glass window. He lifted his hand and pushed the sleeve of her dress to the side and his fingers lightly traced the scar of the bite mark, still evident on her perfect skin.

"You won't let it get that far again Jazz," Alice smiled and took his hand and pulled it away from her shoulder and clasped it in her own. "We had only been vegetarians for a few months then. It's been years since you've tasted human blood. You've come so far. It won't happen."

"It still worries me," Jasper admitted.

"I know you won't do it," Alice said firmly. "I'll see if you are going to way before you do. But I have faith in you. You need to have a little faith in yourself."

"I suppose," Jasper sighed and looked deep into her eyes. "So do we still have plans tonight?"

"Plans?" Alice echoed as she frowned at him but she immediately saw a quick vision of herself twirling in Jasper's arms in a room full of people with music playing in the background. "Oh, the dance? With everything that has happened I had completely forgot."

"You aren't going to stand me up are you?" Jasper asked in mock horror.

"We don't have to go," Alice sighed. "I know you hate going to those things."

"After everything the last few weeks I think we could do with the fun," Jasper admitted. "Both of us."

"You want to go?" Alice frowned.

"If you want to," Jasper nodded.

"Okay, I guess we are going," Alice smiled.

**XXX**

That evening Jasper walked into the bedroom and smirked when he saw the tux Alice had laid out for him, one of the six never worn ones he had referred to that morning. He got dressed and was just pulling his jacket on when Alice walked into the room.

She was wearing a black strapless bra and matching underwear but nothing else.

"You walk around like that too long and we won't make it out the door," Jasper threatened lightly.

"I don't want you to see my dress until I'm ready," Alice grinned at him.

"Fine," Jasper sighed as his eyes glazed across her body again in adoration. "I'm ready, I'll wait downstairs."

"I won't be long," Alice promised as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out her jewellery box. Once Jasper had left the room she slipped in the diamond earrings he had given her for their tenth anniversary and then clipped on the diamond teardrop necklace he had given her for their fiftieth anniversary.

"It'll be sixty five years soon," she murmured to herself as she looked in the mirror and ran her finger over the necklace as a soft smile formed on her lips.

She reached into the jewellery box and pulled out an old antique ring that had been Jasper's mothers and slid it onto her finger above her wedding band and decided that was enough jewellery. She looked in the mirror as she quickly did her makeup and hair and then she walked into their closet to put her shoes and dress on.

**XXX**

As Alice stepped into the hallway and pulled the bedroom door shut Jasper heard her and he was standing at the bottom of the stairs when she came into view. His eyes drifted up and down her body and she heard him take in a sharp breath. The red dress fit snugly to the top of her body, emphasising every curve and the flowing skirt stopped just above her knee, her perfect legs exposed until his eyes reached her feet, which were nestled in red heeled strappy sandals. The v-neck of the dress was studded with tiny diamonds and three thin spaghetti straps covered each of her shoulders. As she pivoted at the top of the stairs he noticed the straps crisscrossed over her back, revealing her soft, perfect skin before merging into the fabric covering her as it fell from her waist.

"Alice, sweetheart," Jasper murmured huskily. "You look stunning. Absolutely divine."

"Thank you Jazz," she smiled as she skipped delicately down the stairs to stand in front of him, the impossibly high heels not affecting her walking in the slightest. She was nearly eye level with him thanks to the shoes and she snaked her arm around his neck as she smiled softly at him.

"Breathtaking," he murmured as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her body against his. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips and she immediately melted into his embrace.

"Oh you look wonderful," Esme gasped and they reluctantly parted lips as they turned to their 'mother'.

"Very nice," Carlisle added as he walked into the room behind Esme.

"Let me get a photo," Esme grinned excitedly and raced out of the room and it was only seconds later that she returned with the camera in her hand.

Jasper and Alice turned so they were facing her, Jasper's arm around Alice's waist as they smiled for the camera. Esme clicked a few photos and then Alice looked up and smiled at Jasper and he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. The moment was so loving and tender that Esme couldn't resist snapping the camera again but she quietly decided that the only photo of their intimate kiss she would make a copy of would be put in a silver frame and given to them.

"Shall we go?" Jasper murmured as he pulled his lips from hers and she nodded her head with a smile.

"Have a great time kids," Carlisle grinned and Jasper and Alice nodded as they walked out to the garage. Jasper helped Alice into the passenger side of Carlisle's Mercedes and then raced around and got into the driver's seat and drove them as fast as he could to the dance.

When they reached the school hall Jasper found a park nearby and he quickly raced around to help Alice out. He held his arm out to her and she slipped her arm into his as they began to walk towards the door.

"You do realise we are the only Cullens here tonight don't you?" Jasper whispered as they approached the door.

"Rosalie wanted to come," Alice murmured. "Emmett is going to pay for not wanting to come for the next four weeks."

"How?" Jasper asked intrigued.

"Let's just say she will be denying him something I would never deny you," Alice smirked coyly.

"You're kidding?" Jasper laughed. "That will never happen. She couldn't abstain anymore than he could."

"True, but it might be funny to see them try," Alice giggled as they stepped through the door and into a magical world of lights and music.

Jasper led her into the room and they stopped for a moment as their eyes took in the room.

"Look at Alice Cullen's dress," Lauren murmured to their far right.

"I kind of like it," Jessica whispered.

"How can a poor orphan afford a dress like that?" Lauren snapped jealously.

"Maybe because the poor orphan has an amazing knack in the stock market," Alice giggled as she looked up at Jasper.

"It would kill them to know that over eighty percent of the Cullen money was made by you wouldn't it?" Jasper grinned down at her, pleased to see their horrible comments weren't bothering her tonight.

"Jasper probably bought it for her," Jessica said nastily. "I'm sure she'll pay him back in other ways, if you know what I mean."

"That must be what he sees in her," Lauren nodded. "I personally don't see the attraction but if she puts out what boy wouldn't want to be with her."

Alice felt Jasper tense at their words as she rubbed his arm gently with her hand.

"Don't Jazz," she murmured. "Nothing any of them can say can ruin our night tonight. Tonight is about you and me, no one else matters."

Jasper smiled down at her and pulled her into his arms and they both blocked out Jessica and Lauren's nasty comments as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

"Would you like to dance ma'am?" he whispered as he pulled his lips from hers.

"I'd love to," Alice giggled coyly and he took her hand in his and led her out onto the dance floor.

He pulled her into his arms and his hands spanned her waist as she circled her arms around his neck and they began to sway together to the music. Jasper pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and she pressed her body against his. They stared into each others eyes as they moved together, getting lost in the music and each other as they forgot about everyone else around them.

They had been dancing together for over an hour when Alice finally broke their eye contact and moved to rest her head on his shoulder, being able to reach easier than normal because of her shoes. She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes, breathing his masculine scent in and allowing it to fill her entire being, completely content to dance in his arms forever.

Jasper turned his head slightly to glance down at her, instantly filled with his love for her as he watched her. His eyes were still locked on her when he heard Lauren speak.

"I'd be so much better for Jasper than Alice," she said nastily to Jessica. "I reckon I could steal him away from her so easily. It's no competition really."

Jasper glanced down quickly but Alice hadn't seemed to hear her remark and Jasper wanted to put Lauren in her place once and for all. He looked over Alice's head at her and when his eyes locked with Lauren's he summonsed up all his hate and anger and forced it into his glare. When her eyes locked with his she staggered back but it was like she couldn't pull her eyes from his.

He shook his head firmly and lowered his lips to press them against Alice's hair, sending her a silent message that he was not interested in her and he would never leave Alice. When he finally broke the eye contact she staggered backwards and collapsed into her chair and put her hand to her throat as she gasped quickly.

"What was that?" Jessica gasped, only seeing Lauren's reaction, not what Jasper had done.

"Nothing," Lauren stammered but was too scared to look back to see if Jasper was watching.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" Alice whispered although she didn't open her eyes.

"Nothing my love," Jasper murmured and turned his entire focus back to her.

**XXX**

When people began to leave the dance Jasper finally pulled back from Alice slightly and looked down at her and smiled softly.

"You want to go?" he whispered.

"Yes," she nodded and he took her hand in his and they quickly walked off the dance floor and towards the door. Lauren was standing near the door and her eyes went wide when she saw them walking towards her.

"Lauren," Jasper nodded curtly as they approached her and his eyes bore into her again. She glanced at Alice and decided she had to do something to stop Jasper from staring at her that way.

"Alice, you look so pretty tonight," Lauren smiled tightly. "That dress is gorgeous. I hope you had a good time."

"I did, thank you," Alice stammered, not sure why she had changed her mind.

Lauren quickly rushed away and the grin Alice flashed Jasper was worth it.

"Let's get you home," Jasper smiled and kept her hand in his as he led her out the door and straight to their car. As he drove them home he reached over and put his hand on her knee and when he heard her breath hitch he slid his hand slowly up her leg, his fingers tracing light circles on her skin as his hand moved higher and higher.

"Jazz," Alice whispered huskily and wriggled in the seat beside him. "Pull over, now!"

"What?" Jasper asked in alarm as he slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a complete stop. Alice grinned at him as she leaned across him and shut off the engine and then she moved quickly, straddling him easily, her body pressed between him and the steering wheel.

"Carlisle will kill us," Jasper moaned as Alice pressed herself against him and dropped her lips to kiss his neck. "His car…."

He broke off, completely losing his train of thought as her hand dropped between them and her fingers grazed down his stomach before ripping at the waistband of his pants. He crushed his lips to hers as he ran his hands up the side of her thighs, pushing her dress fabric out of the way as they searched higher and higher and a frenzy followed as they tore each other's clothes from their bodies.

"Jazz please," she moaned and they both completely forgot about being in Carlisle's car as their lips crashed together and their bodies became one.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks for the reviews. A fair chunk of this chapter is from Midnight Sun but I've tried to space it out with my own stuff too. Hope you enjoy it_.

**XXX**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were all sitting in the living room, spending the evening together, when Edward walked in the front door.

"Did you have a good time today?" Esme asked as she looked up from her decorating magazine.

"Yes I did," Edward nodded. "I'd like to bring Bella here tomorrow to meet you all."

"That sounds lovely," Esme grinned.

"She's more than welcome," Carlisle added and noticed Rosalie's scowl and gave her a pointed look.

"So I guess this means we lost the bet?" Emmett mumbled.

"Yeah she's home safe," Edward smirked.

"Dammit Emmett," Rosalie snapped.

"When will you two learn not to place bets against Alice?" Edward laughed.

"I think we've learnt that now," Emmett mumbled as Rosalie continued to glare at him.

They heard Carlisle's car pull into the garage and they waited expectantly for Jasper and Alice to walk inside but it was a long time before they appeared and when they did they came from upstairs and were both dressed in casual clothes.

"Oh, you took your pretty dress off," Esme frowned. "I was waiting for you to get home so Rosalie could see how gorgeous you looked."

"You got photos," Alice pointed out as she smirked up at Jasper.

"Oh hell, don't do that," Edward grumbled as he saw in their minds that they had entered the house via their bedroom window because both Alice's dress and Jasper's suit had been destroyed in their lovemaking on the way home.

"Sorry Edward," Jasper mumbled but neither of them looked the slightest bit contrite.

"I'm bringing Bella here tomorrow," Edward announced to them, wanting to change their track of thought desperately.

"We know," Jasper nodded as his eyes indicated Alice.

"Of course you do," Edward nodded and Alice had a quick vision of what he was about to say.

"_You don't need to say that Edward_," Alice said quickly in her mind. "_Nothing will happen, I can see that_."

"Maybe it won't happen because I said something," Edward pointed out as he looked at her, as usual confusing all the others.

"_I really wish you wouldn't_," Alice pouted in her head.

"I'll be nice about it," Edward promised her and turned his eyes to Jasper. "Jasper, don't take this the wrong way but tomorrow, when Bella is here? I want you to keep your distance."

"I can leave the house if you don't want me meeting her?" Jasper offered.

"No," Alice said forcefully. "You shouldn't have to leave your own home. If Bella and I are to be friends she needs to meet you Jasper."

"I don't mean that," Edward smiled. "I know the call of her blood and I am aware you don't have the restraint that the rest of us have. I am just asking that you don't go too close to her. I don't want her getting scared if it gets too much for you. For her sake, and yours, I think its better that you stay a safe distance away from her. But I do want you to meet her."

"I can't believe you would put him through this if you're so worried," Rosalie mumbled behind them.

"I'll be here but I will stay away from her," Jasper nodded solemnly.

"Thank you," Edward smiled.

**XXX**

The next morning Alice was bubbling with excitement about getting to meet Bella properly, not considering the quick introduction in the cafeteria a proper meeting. Jasper had to laugh at her as she flitted nervously around their room as they waited, tidying up and rearranging things. The only interruption was when she slipped into a quick vision and when she came out of it she turned to look at him.

"We'll be getting visitors some time soon," she whispered.

"Who?" Jasper frowned.

"I'm not sure," Alice shrugged. "They aren't known to me. They are nomads just passing through the area. I think they are just curious about us."

"You should tell Carlisle," Jasper suggested. Alice nodded her head in agreement and slipped from the room and skipped downstairs to Carlisle's office. After she had knocked on the door she heard his voice beckoning her in and she stepped inside and saw Esme with him.

"Sorry," she murmured, sure she had interrupted a private moment. "I just wanted to let you know I just had a vision that we will have visitors. I'm not sure when but some time soon three nomads will pass through the area. They will be curious about us and make contact."

"You don't see them as a threat?" Carlisle asked.

"I see no threat," Alice agreed.

"That's okay then," Carlisle smiled. "Thank you for letting us know. I'll inform the others."

Alice went back up to her room then and when she walked back in she noticed Jasper's eyes had darkened a little. They still had a golden tinge and she normally wouldn't have worried about it but with Bella coming that day she wanted him prepared. She flicked through her visions and saw that Edward and Bella wouldn't be there for a couple of hours and then she danced over to his side.

"Can we go hunting?" she whispered.

"I thought you wanted to be here for Bella's visit?" Jasper frowned.

"They won't be here for two hours," Alice smiled. "We have time for a real quick hunt. I'd feel better if I had a little more to drink before I get too close to her."

Jasper suspected it was more about him but he could never deny her such a request and he smiled as he got up off the bed and slid his hand into hers. They walked over to the window together, jumped out and disappeared into the forest.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice were back in their room when they heard a car approaching and Alice began to bounce in excitement.

"They're here," she said needlessly as she flashed Jasper a huge grin.

"Shall we go down?" Jasper smirked.

"Not yet," Alice replied. "Let Edward introduce her to Carlisle and Esme first so we don't overwhelm her."

They sat listening, hearing the voices downstairs easily.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward introduced. "This is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella," Carlisle assured her.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen," Bella responded politely.

"Please, call me Carlisle," Carlisle offered.

"Carlisle," Bella nodded, her voice full of confidence and upstairs Alice glanced over at Jasper and smirked when she realised he was sending waves of calm and confidence to Bella.

"It's very nice to know you," Esme said sincerely.

"Thank you," Bella smiled. "I'm glad to meet you, too."

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, and upstairs Alice took Jasper's hand and pulled him from the bed and they moved quickly so a mere second after Edward's question they appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice grinned and let go of Jasper's hand and skipped down the stairs, coming to a stop in front of Bella and ignoring Carlisle and Esme's warning looks. "Hi, Bella!"

Alice leaned over and kissed Bella's cheek as Carlisle and Esme watched her with wide eyes and Edward stiffened beside Bella.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," Alice smiled and Bella blushed in embarrassment. Jasper quickly sent feelings of ease and calm towards Bella and Edward glanced at him and raised his eyebrow, feeling what Jasper was doing.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said but made no move to get any closer to her.

"Hello, Jasper," Bella said shyly and looked around the group. "It's nice to meet

you all, you have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came."

A few moments of silence passed and Alice glanced over and noticed Edward seemed to be reading Carlisle's mind and she suspected he was informing him about her vision of the visitors and then she glanced happily at Bella and saw her staring at the piano.

"Do you play?" Esme asked, also noticing Bella's glance.

"Not at all," Bella laughed. "But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No," Esme grinned. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No," Bella answered and glanced at Edward. "I should have known, I guess. Edward can do everything, right?"

Jasper laughed and Alice smiled as they shared an amused look and even Carlisle grinned but Esme just shot Edward a reproving look.

"I hope you haven't been showing off," Esme scolded in a motherly tone. "It's rude."

"Just a bit," Edward admitted.

"He's been too modest, actually," Bella added.

"Well," Esme smiled. "Play for her."

"You just said showing off was rude," Edward pointed out.

"There are exceptions to every rule," Esme grinned.

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella whispered.

"It's settled then," Esme decided and gave Edward a gentle shove towards the piano and Edward took Bella's hand and led her over to sit at the piano.

As Edward began to play Alice glanced up at Jasper and noticed his mouth was set in a grim line and she knew from the expression on his face he was struggling with his thirst. She was confident he would overcome it but she didn't like seeing him in this pain and she reached over and slid her hand into his.

He looked down at her instantly and she just offered him a soft smile and tugged on his hand as she nodded towards the stairs. They moved soundlessly up the stairs, no one else noticing as they left the room.

"I'm sorry Alice," Jasper said as soon as they stepped into their room.

"Don't be," Alice smiled at him. "You did well. I think she likes us."

"I'm sure she does," Jasper grinned at her, not understanding how she could be so surprised. He couldn't fathom how anyone could feel anything for Alice except love.

"Isn't this fantastic!" Alice giggled and bounced on her feet. "She's really here, its really happening. I didn't think the things in my visions would ever get here. It has really been testing my patience."

He grinned wider at the cute little pout on her face and she giggled again when she saw his face. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Alice didn't even break her eyes contact with him as she called out.

"Come in Rose and Emmett," she said softly.

Rosalie and Emmett stepped into the room and Rosalie flounced over to sit on the edge of the bed as Emmett shut the door behind them.

"You got to meet her?" Emmett smirked as soon as he saw Alice's joyful mood.

"Yes," Alice grinned. "You should go down and meet her."

"Maybe later," Emmett murmured as he threw a glance at Rosalie.

He walked over to sit on the floor at her feet and Jasper and Alice moved over to sit beside them. As they settled on the bed Alice's eyes glazed over quickly and Jasper glanced at her.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"A storm is coming," Alice answered as she snapped back to them.

"Today?" Emmett asked and when Alice nodded her head he grinned. "We should play baseball."

"I'm in," Jasper grinned.

"It has been a while," Alice nodded.

"It would be good to have some fun," Rosalie admitted.

"We should ask Edward, Carlisle and Esme," Alice added. "Bella too."

"Like she would be able to keep up with us," Rosalie scoffed.

"She could just watch," Alice frowned. "Or we could slow it down for her?"

"I won't slow it down for anyone," Rosalie said firmly as Emmett frowned and even Jasper didn't look thrilled with the idea.

"We should at least ask her to come watch then," Alice decided. "Come on Jazz."

"I'll get the stuff together," Emmett said as Alice dragged Jasper towards Edward's room. As they walked down the hall they heard a loud crash followed by laughter and Alice just looked up at Jasper and giggled.

"Can we come in?" she called out as they approached the doorway.

"Go ahead," Edward laughed as Alice stepped through the door and Jasper stayed behind her, both of them noticing Bella sitting in Edward's lap. Jasper just looked at them in shock, unable to understand how Edward could hold a human in his arms without feeding and Alice dropped his hand and skipped into the room and came to rest on her knees in front of them.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch," Alice teased. "We came to see if you would share."

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," Edward grinned and he felt Bella tense for a moment before she realised they were joking.

"Actually, Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight," Jasper smiled as he took another step into the room carefully. "Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?"

"Of course you should bring Bella," Alice added and Jasper glanced at her, remembering Rosalie's reaction but he knew Rosalie would hold her tongue with Carlisle and Esme there.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked as he looked down at Bella.

"Sure," Bella nodded. "Um, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball," Edward explained. "You'll see why."

"Will I need an umbrella?" Bella asked innocently causing all three of the others to laugh.

"Will she?" Jasper smirked at Alice.

"No," Alice grinned. "The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough

in the clearing."

"Good then," Jasper smiled enthusiastically and his enthusiasm as usual was contagious and they all felt eager to get going.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come," Alice announced as she bounced towards the door.

"Like you don't know," Jasper smirked and followed her, pulling the door shut behind them and following her down towards Carlisle's study.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks again for the reviews. _

_PrettyinBlack8, yes I am doing New Moon. My plan is to do all the books. I am writing New Moon at the moment and up to where Alice, Bella and Edward are with the Volturi._

**XXX**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

When they reached the clearing where they played baseball Alice snatched a ball from Emmett and turned and grinned at Jasper.

"Help me practice my pitching?" she begged softly.

"Like you need any practice," Emmett teased but Jasper nodded his head happily. They walked into the clearing and he pulled her into his arms and lightly kissed her lips before letting her go and moving a fair way back from her.

He noticed Carlisle beginning to move around the clearing, marking out the bases as Alice began to throw the ball at him and he caught it easily before tossing it back to her. She noticed Edward and Bella arrive but stayed pitching with Jasper, her main reason for wanting to practice being to give him a little space from Bella.

"Oh," she grinned excitedly as she saw a quick vision and she turned and raced towards the others as Jasper watched her, his love for her spreading across his face for anyone to see.

"It's time," she announced as she slid to a stop in front of the others, her announcement punctuated by the rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Eerie isn't it?" Emmett teased as he winked at Bella.

"Let's go," Alice said impatiently as she grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him towards the clearing. They ran together towards the field and Alice giggled when Edward overtook them.

"Show off," Emmett grumbled playfully.

Edward took his spot in the left field, Carlisle took a spot between the first and second bases and Alice stepped up to the pitcher's mound. She stood waiting as Esme led Bella down near the field and Jasper crouched down ready to catch Alice's pitches.

"You don't play with them?" she heard Bella asked Esme as they walked slowly down to the field.

"No I prefer to referee," Esme explained. "I like keeping them honest."

"Do they like to cheat, then?" Bella asked.

"Oh yes," Esme laughed. "You should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my mom," Bella grinned and Alice giggled to herself as she glanced over at Carlisle.

He was laughing at the exchange as well and he winked at Alice when their eyes met.

"Batter up," Esme called out and Emmett, who was standing nearby, stepped up to bat first.

Alice grinned, knowing Bella wouldn't be able to see her graceful moves as she held the ball up and then swung her leg, releasing the ball in a perfect pitch. Emmett swung but missed and the ball landed easily in Jasper's hand.

"Was that a strike?" she heard Bella whisper to Esme.

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike," Esme answered.

"Well done sweetheart," Jasper said in a low voice and Emmett growled under his breath as Jasper tossed the ball back to Alice. She grinned at Jasper's praise and then stood straight and delivered another pitch quickly. This time Emmett hit it and the ball disappeared into the forest.

Alice watched as Edward took off to catch the ball and Emmett began to run the bases and she grinned when Edward reappeared and held the ball in the air.

"Out," Esme called and Alice let out a giggle as Edward tossed the ball back to her.

"Emmett hits the hardest but Edward runs the fastest," she heard Esme explain.

Alice concentrated as Rosalie stepped up to the plate and this time Rosalie managed to hit a home run by sending it flying in the opposite direction to where Edward was waiting. It was close though and Jasper caught the ball Edward threw at him half a second after Rosalie slid safely into the home base.

"Safe," Esme announced.

"Woo hoo, well done babe," Emmett grinned.

Emmett switched places with Jasper then and Alice smirked at him.

"Want me to go easy on you baby?" she giggled.

"As if," Jasper grinned.

Alice delivered a perfect pitch again and Jasper lightly tapped the ball, sending it in Carlisle's direction in an effort to avoid Edward catching him out. He dropped the bat and raced towards the first base as Carlisle raced for the ball.

"Go baby!" Alice squealed.

"Alice, he is on the other team!" Edward chided in amusement behind her.

"So?" Alice pouted and watched as Carlisle scooped up the ball and raced towards Jasper. They collided hard at the base and the smash of their two bodies echoed through the mountains.

Alice laughed and glanced over and noticed Bella had jumped to her feet and was watching them worriedly.

"Safe," Esme called out.

The teams changed shortly after and Alice stepped up to bat as Edward walked over to chat with Bella.

"Ready for payback," Rosalie smirked from the pitcher's plate.

"Bring it," Alice grinned at her.

Rosalie delivered a perfect pitch but Alice managed to connect the bat with it and send the ball hurtling past Emmett in the outfield. Emmett took off after it as Alice ran the bases and she was only a few feet from the home base when she heard the ball whistling through the air.

She looked at Jasper standing at the plate ready to catch it and she smirked.

"Jazz, I love you," she murmured huskily and sent a wave of lust at him.

"I love you too Alice," Jasper grinned, forgetting the ball as his eyes turned to her. The ball whistled past his head and Alice giggled as she raced towards him and at the last moment dropped down, sliding between his legs to safely touch the home base.

"Jasper!" Rosalie snapped in frustration as Emmett's booming laughter filled the air.

"You evil pixie," Jasper laughed as he realised what she had done. Alice jumped up with a giggle and wiggled her eyebrows at him as she danced over to join Carlisle who was laughing hard at her trick.

"That's it Jasper, you pitch," Rosalie snapped. "They can alternate the catcher and I'll go to the outfield."

Jasper laughed as he walked out to the pitchers plate and stood ready to play.

"I'm up," Edward said to Bella and stepped up to bat and he made it safely to the second base before Emmett returned with the ball. Carlisle stepped up to bat then and he swung that hard that he got a home run, managing to bring Edward home too.

"Yes!' Alice squealed and slapped them both high fives as they crossed the home plate.

Edward stepped in to catch as Alice moved up to bat again and Jasper grinned at her before delivering a deadly pitch. She tapped the ball with the bat, sending it over Jasper's head, aiming to land it between him and Emmett in the outfield. Jasper ran backward quickly and lifted his hand and the ball fell easily into his waiting hand.

"Out!' Esme called and Jasper grinned as he stepped back to the pitcher's mound. His grin fell when he saw the look of disappointment flash across Alice's face.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he said instantly.

"It's okay Jazz," Alice smiled. "It's just a game."

Carlisle stepped up to bat and Jasper was just about to wind up his pitch when Alice let out a loud gasp. His eyes snapped to her and he saw her eyes glazed over but before he could react she snapped out of it and her eyes looked at Edward in horror. Edward darted towards Bella as Esme, who was standing next to Alice, frowned at her.

"Alice?" she murmured.

"I didn't see, I couldn't tell," Alice whispered, her regret washing over Jasper and he raced quickly to her side and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"They were travelling much quicker than I thought," Alice whispered sadly and everyone knew she was referring to the nomads she had seen. "I can see I had the perspective wrong before."

"What changed?" Jasper asked as he held her tighter, feeling her guilt and anguish strongly now.

"They heard us playing and it changed their path," Alice murmured in a scared voice and glanced at Bella before burying her head on Jasper's chest and his hand moved instantly to stroke her hair.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked but seeing Alice upset he looked at Edward for the answer.

"Less than five minutes," Edward answered. "They're running, they want to play."

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked and glanced at Bella.

"No, not carrying…" Edward broke off and his own glance swept over Bella. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked.

"Three," Alice answered.

"Three?" Emmett smirked. "Let them come."

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle decided. "Alice said they were simply curious."

"Are they thirsting?" Esme asked quickly, hoping Bella wouldn't catch her question if she spoke with speed. Edward shook his head after reaching out to the minds of the nomads approaching them and he tightened his grip on Bella in relief.

"You catch, Esme," Edward said. "I'll call it now."

Emmett went back out on the field but only stopped between the first and second base and Rosalie walked to the pitcher's mound. Esme took her place as catcher and Carlisle grabbed a bat and stepped up to the plate.

"Jasper, you want to field?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope," Jasper said firmly and picked up another bat and stepped up near Alice and everyone knew it was fruitless to ask Jasper to go out onto the field. Even though the biggest threat was to Bella there was no way Jasper would move out of arm distance from Alice when there was the slightest threat she may be harmed and it didn't look like Alice was going to stray too far from Edward and Bella.

"Take your hair down," Edward instructed Bella and she slid her hair band out and shook her hair.

"The others are coming now?" she asked.

"Yes," Edward answered. "Stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please."

"That won't help," Alice murmured. "I could smell her across the field."

"I know," Edward hissed, earning himself a glare from Jasper.

They began to play slowly, but as Carlisle hit the ball he never sent it further than Emmett and he continued batting, giving the pretence of playing although no one moved from their positions, their senses scanning the area immediately around them. Suddenly they all sensed the approach of the three nomads and they moved quickly to gather together.

Carlisle stood to the front and Emmett stepped up beside him, Rosalie positioning herself just behind him. Jasper took Alice's hand and pulled her with him as he stepped up on the other side of Carlisle but he reached for Alice and pushed her protectively behind him. Esme gave Bella a quick, sympathetic look and then joined the others and Edward kept Bella firmly in his arms as they stood behind his family.

The three nomads walked towards them, a dark skinned male leading them as the blonde male and the redheaded female walked either side of him, their approach cautious but curious.

"We thought we heard a game," the man in the middle said. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James."

"I'm Carlisle," Carlisle responded. "This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella."

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked.

"Actually, we were just finishing up," Carlisle answered. "But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact," Laurent replied. "But we were curious to see who was in the neighbourhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves," Carlisle agreed.

As they were talking the vampire named James was staring at Alice and when she felt his eyes on her she looked away from Laurent and looked at him. He grinned at her and winked and her eyes narrowed at him. Jasper caught the entire exchange and he let out a low growl as his arm snaked protectively behind to grab Alice. He caught her wrist in his hand and with his eyes still connected with James he gently pulled Alice so she was pressed against his back, his body completely shielding her from James and his gaze.

He kept his eyes on the other man and James' lip lifted in a smirk and Jasper narrowed his eyes at him. Jasper just glared at him until James shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to the conversation between Laurent and Carlisle.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent asked.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion," Carlisle replied. "We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

"Permanent?" Laurent gasped curiously. "How do you manage that?"

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?"

Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."

"That sounds very interesting and welcome," Laurent smiled. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while."

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area," Carlisle added. "We have to stay inconspicuous you understand."

"Of course," Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle anyway."

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us," Carlisle offered. "Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep."

A breeze suddenly drifted through the clearing and Bella's scent got caught on it and drifted towards the others. Edward stiffened and the vampire named James snapped his eyes to her and sniffed. The Cullens stiffened as Edward crouched protectively and let out an angry snarl.


	17. Chapter 17

_Once more thank you for your reviews. In this chapter, except for the very last bit, all the spoken words are from the book (Twilight). I apologise if any of you are Bella fans but all I could think as I was writing this was 'would Bella just shut up!' Unfortunately because Alice is there I really didn't see any way to leave it out of my story. So, I am sorry if it annoys anyone as much as it did me. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**XXX**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"What's this?" Laurent gasped as James and Edward stayed locked in aggressive poses, glaring at each other.

"She's with us," Carlisle said firmly.

"You brought a snack?" Laurent asked as he stepped forward and Edward snarled again causing Laurent to step back.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected.

"But she's human," Laurent frowned.

"Yes," Emmett snapped, making sure they remembered his huge presence.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other," Laurent nodded.

"Indeed," Carlisle agreed.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation," Laurent added as he glanced at Edward and Bella again before turning his eyes back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

"We'll show you the way," Carlisle nodded. "Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?"

Rosalie and Esme stepped up beside him and Jasper pushed Alice backward and waited until she moved to stand beside Edward and Bella and Emmett stepped protectively over to them before he joined the group. Jasper glanced at Emmett and their eyes locked for a millisecond as a silent promise passed between them. Jasper would guard Rosalie with his life and Emmett would do the same with Alice.

"Let's go, Bella," Edward whispered and the four of them backed off in the direction where Edward had left Emmett's jeep. Once they stepped into the cover of the trees Edward picked up Bella and tossed her over his shoulder and the three vampires turned and ran in the direction of the jeep.

When they reached the vehicle Edward placed Bella in the back seat and raced to the driver's seat. Alice slipped in the passenger seat as Emmett jumped in the back with Bella.

"Strap her in," Edward ordered and he gunned the engine, spun the wheels and raced off.

They drove silently for a while as Edward concentrated on driving and Emmett and Alice kept a look out the windows in case James decided to give the others the slip and follow them.

"Where are we going?" Bella murmured and when she got no response her voice got angry. "Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from here, far away now," Edward explained.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" Bella yelled in frustration and began to grab at the seatbelt restraining her in panic.

"Emmett," Edward whispered and Emmett leaned over and took Bella's hands to stop her before she did something stupid.

"No! Edward!" Bella begged. "No, you can't do this."

"I have to, Bella," Edward sighed. "Now please be quiet."

"I won't!" Bella snapped. "You have to take me back. Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family, Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

"Calm down, Bella," Edward shrugged. "We've been there before."

"Not over me, you don't!" Bella said furiously. "You're not ruining everything over me!"

"Edward, pull over," Alice said softly and when he ignored her she spoke more firmly. "Edward, let's just talk this through."

"You don't understand," Edward snarled. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you seethat? He's a tracker!"

"Pull over, Edward," Alice said firmly as Emmett stiffened on hearing that James was a tracker. "Do it, Edward."

"Listen to me, Alice," Edward snapped. "I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession, and he wants her, Alice, her specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where…." Alice started.

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town?" Edward interrupted. "His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

"Charlie!" Bella gasped. "You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!"

"She's right," Alice sighed and the car slowed a little. "Let's just look at our options for a minute."

Edward slammed on the brakes suddenly and Alice noticed it jostled Bella hard but it didn't affect the vampires.

"There are no options," Edward snarled firmly.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella yelled but it was like Edward hadn't even heard her.

"We have to take her back," Emmett spoke up for her.

"No," Edward snarled.

"He's no match for us, Edward," Emmett pointed out. "He won't be able to touch her."

"He'll wait," Edward said stubbornly.

"I can wait, too," Emmett smirked.

"You didn't see, you don't understand," Edward sighed. "Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him."

"That's an option," Emmett shrugged.

"And the female," Edward continued to argue. "She's with him. If it turns into a fight the leader will go with them too."

"There are enough of us," Emmett shrugged again, still not too concerned.

"There's another option," Alice murmured.

"There is no other option!" Edward snarled angrily and Emmett and Bella both looked surprised but Alice didn't even flinch as her eyes locked with Edward's and they glared at one another.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?" Bella whispered.

"No," Edward snapped and the look Alice gave him was pure ice.

"Listen," Bella started. "You take me back…."

"No," Edward cut in.

"You take me back," Bella repeated and continued. "I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

"It's not a bad idea, really," Emmett admitted.

"It might work," Alice nodded slowly. "And we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that."

"It's too dangerous," Edward sighed. "I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

"Edward," Emmett smirked. "He's not getting through us."

"I don't see him attacking," Alice added surely. "He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen," Edward pointed out.

"I demand that you take me home," Bella said forcefully. "Please?"

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not," Edward offered as a compromise. "You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep."

He started the car again and sped off and as he drove along the dark road Bella glanced down at Emmett's hands still holding hers in a vice-like grip.

"Emmett?" she whispered and looked down at her hands.

"Oh, sorry," he smirked and let her go.

"This is how it's going to happen," Edward said after a few minutes of silence. "When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes. Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

"No way," Emmett argued. "I'm with you."

"Think it through, Emmett," Edward sighed. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you," Emmett said firmly.

"If the tracker is there," Edward added. "We keep driving."

"We're going to make it there before him," Alice said surely. "What are we going to do with the Jeep?"

"You're driving it home," Edward sighed.

"No, I'm not," Alice argued and Edward let forth a string of curse words.

"_If Jazz heard you speaking like that in front of me he'd have a coronary, dead heart or not_," Alice teased in her mind and Edward just rolled his eyes but kept them on the road.

"We can't all fit in my truck," Bella whispered, not aware she was interrupting Alice's private conversation with Edward. "I think you should let me go alone."

"Bella, please," Edward said, exasperated. "Just do this my way, just this once."

"Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile," Bella argued. "If you're not in town tomorrow,

He's going to get suspicious."

"That's irrelevant," Edward shrugged. "We'll make sure he's safe, and that's all that matters."

"Then what about this tracker?" Bella asked. "He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."

"Edward, listen to her," Emmett agreed. "I think she's right."

"Yes, she is," Alice nodded.

"I can't do that," Edward snarled.

"Emmett should stay, too," Bella added. "He definitely got an eyeful of Emmett."

"What?" Emmett frowned.

"You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," Alice nodded.

"You think I should let her go alone?" Edward growled.

"Of course not," Alice sighed. "Jasper and I will take her."

"I can't do that," Edward sighed again but his voice now held a sliver of doubt.

"Hang out here for a week, or at least a few days," Bella suggested. "Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Jasper and Alice can go home."

"Meet you where?" Edward frowned, slowly warming to the idea.

"Phoenix," Bella said like it was obvious.

"No," Edward snapped. "He'll hear that's where you're going."

"And you'll make it look like a ruse, obviously," Bella smirked. "He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I am going."

"She's diabolical," Emmett smirked.

"And if that doesn't work?" Edward frowned.

"There are several million people in Phoenix," Bella shrugged.

"It's not that hard to find a phone book," Edward pointed out.

"I won't go home," Bella sighed.

"Oh?" Edward pushed.

"I'm quite old enough to get my own place," Bella pointed out.

"Edward, we'll be with her," Alice sighed.

"What are you going to do in Phoenix?" Edward snapped.

"Stay indoors," Alice rolled her eyes.

"I kind of like it," Emmett admitted.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward snapped.

"Look, if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will gethurt," Emmett sighed. "She'll get hurt, or you will, trying to protect her. Now, if we get him alone…"

"Bella," Edward whispered, his voice soft with his acceptance. "If you let anything happen to yourself, anything at all, I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," Bella nodded.

"Can Jasper handle this?" Edward asked as he turned to Alice.

"Give him some credit, Edward," Alice sighed, a slight trace of anger in her voice that Edward doubted Jasper. "He's been doing very, very well, all things considered."

"Can you handle it?" Edward asked and Alice gave him a horrific look that caused Bella to cower in her seat. "But keep your opinions to yourself."

"_I won't say a word Edward, I swear_," Alice said in her head as he pulled up out the front of Bella's house.

The house was ablaze with lights and Alice, Emmett and Edward quickly turned their attention to scanning the immediate area for any trace of James and his scent.

"He's not here," Edward said finally. "Let's go."

"Don't worry Bella," Emmett said as he helped her undo her seat belt. "We'll take care of things here quickly."

"Alice, Emmett," Edward murmured and they slipped into the darkness and headed for the forest.

Once Edward and Bella were safely at the house Alice turned towards Bella's truck but Emmett grabbed her arm and pulled her back near him.

"Edward said I was to watch the truck and you the forest," Alice pointed out.

"I don't care what Edward said," Emmett said firmly. "I promised a certain Confederate Major we both know and love that I wouldn't let you out of my sight. We stay together. We can see the truck from here, the boundaries of the house and still use our senses to search the forest. We wait here, together."

"Jazz doesn't need to know," Alice sighed.

"I made a promise Alice," Emmett murmured. "And he made the same one for Rose. I wouldn't be happy if I knew she managed to convince him to break it so I can't let you."

"Fine," Alice grumbled. "I can take care of myself you know."

"I know," Emmett nodded. "So does he, really. Now quiet, we need to listen."

They stood silently for a while and then suddenly Alice grabbed Emmett's arm. He glanced over and noticed her eyes glazed over and then she turned to him quickly.

"He's approaching," Alice whispered in a soft tone that even Emmett had to struggle to hear. "In a moment he will be in the forest behind the house."


	18. Chapter 18

_I know I'm repetitive but thank you once more for your reviews. I really do appreciate them._

**XXX**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"What will he do?" Emmett asked.

"Just watch and listen," Alice replied.

Emmett moved around her, changing his position so he was situated between her and the direction she had suggested and she just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"We should get closer to the cars," he whispered and they moved stealthily back towards the street.

They watched as Bella stormed out of the house and were careful to stay in the shadows as Charlie looked out the window and watched her walk to the truck. She climbed in, gunned the engine and pulled out and as soon as she pulled out Charlie disappeared from the window and Edward ran from the forest near Bella's bedroom window to jump onto the truck.

"Let's go little one," Emmett said and earned himself a scathing look from Alice as he took her arm and they ran back to the Jeep. "You drive."

She slid quickly into the driver's seat and pulled away from the house slowly, but she quickly accelerated and was soon closing in on Bella's slow truck. When she was behind it Emmett glanced over at her.

"He's following us," Alice murmured.

"I know," Emmett nodded, not needing her sight to tell him, he could sense James close. "I'm going to get closer to Bella, just in case. You keep driving and stay with us. If he decides to jump this car you press on that horn like your life depends on it, it probably does."

"I'll be fine," Alice snapped, his overprotective attitude getting a little old.

"Jasper is not going to like this," Emmett frowned.

"He doesn't need to know," Alice snarled.

"Okay," Emmett grinned. "I'm sorry Alice. I know you can take care of yourself but a promise is a promise.

"I know," Alice sighed impatiently and waved towards Bella's truck. "Would you go?"

Emmett flashed her another quick look and then he stood up, slid through the window and jumped easily into the back of the truck in front of them. Alice heard Bella's scream and Edward's quick reassurance and she smirked slightly.

"Good one Emmett," she said to herself as she shook her head slightly.

She continued to follow Bella's truck as they crossed the river and then pulled up the driveway to the house. All the lights were on and Alice came to a stop near the truck and joined Edward, Emmett, and Bella as they raced inside. She noticed Laurent with Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle but she ignored them as she danced over to where Jasper was standing.

"We have to talk, now," she said quickly.

"If this is about me asking Emmett to protect you…" Jasper started but she cut him off.

"No, it isn't," Alice sighed and gave him a sad look. "When this is all over we have to talk about that but right now there is more pressing matters. I volunteered us to take Bella south. We need to get ready to leave straight away."

Jasper nodded and took her hand and without another word they raced upstairs. Once they were alone in their room Alice disappeared into their closet and grabbed a leather bag from the top shelf and began to shove things quickly into it.

"Alice?" Jasper murmured and she glanced over to where he was leaning in the closet doorway. "Do you really think it will okay for me to be with Bella for the length of time we need to keep her safe?"

"You won't hurt her Jazz," Alice sighed. "The tracker will suspect she is with Edward so he can't do it and if not him then Emmett because of his sheer size. You are the unknown entity."

"The weak link," Jasper muttered.

"No Jazz," Alice gasped and although she knew they didn't have much time she dropped the bag and raced over to clasp his hands in hers. "You have more experience fighting other vampires than the rest of us together. You are the only one that has a chance against this James one on one if he somehow slips through their nets and tracks us. It was my idea for me to take her away but it was also my idea for you to be the one that accompanied us. It's true I don't want to be apart from you, especially at a time like this, but that wasn't my reason. You are the one person that can protect her if all else fails, if everyone else falls."

"And who protects her from me?" Jasper asked softly.

"No one," Alice smirked. "You will. You have the control. She is his Alice, remember?"

He grinned as he realised she had seen a vision of his conversation with Edward and had obviously known about it before it had even happened.

"You wouldn't do that to Edward," Alice said surely.

"I hope I have the strength you are so sure I have," Jasper sighed.

"You do baby," Alice smiled at him. "And if you need more motivation, how is this? James has to get through me to get to Bella. He's in front of us in a feeding frenzy and the only thing between him and his prey is me. He'll tear me to pieces to get to her. What are you going to do about it?"

Jasper's eyes darkened angrily and a hiss slipped from his lips and Alice smiled as she leaned up and lightly brushed her lips on his cheek.

"See?" she smirked and walked up and scooped the bag back up and shoved a few more things in it before zipping it up. "You'll be fine."

She touched his arm lightly as she walked past him and he turned and quickly followed her out of their room. Jasper went straight downstairs but Alice waited at the top of the stairs for Esme and Bella who were switching clothes. When they walked out to her Alice and Esme took an arm of Bella's each and led her back downstairs.

Once they joined the others Carlisle handed Alice a new cell phone and she knew it was one of the untraceable ones he kept on hand in case an emergency ever required the family to split and run. As she slipped the small phone into her pocket Jasper stepped up beside her.

"Alice, Jasper, take the Mercedes," Carlisle instructed them. "You'll need the dark tint in the south."

They both nodded their heads, knowing it would make it a lot easier for them.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked suddenly. "Will they take the bait?"

Alice closed her eyes and flicked through her visions quickly and then opened her eyes again.

"He'll track you," Alice told them, referring to Carlisle, Emmett and Edward. "The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that."

"Let's go," Carlisle nodded and walked off towards the kitchen.

Edward stepped up to Bella and although they could hear every word the others pretended not to pay attention as they said a quick, heartfelt goodbye. When Edward had disappeared they waited and finally the cell phone Esme was holding rang.

"Now," Esme announced as soon as she answered it and Rosalie immediately walked outside but Esme stopped to touch Bella's tear streaked cheek.

"Be safe," she whispered as she walked to the door, her words directed at Bella as well as Jasper and Alice.

Again they fell in to silence as they waited and once Alice's phone rang it was time for action.

"Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail," she announced. "I'll get the car."

She disappeared into the garage and quickly climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes and drove it out into the driveway before locking the garage door firmly.

Inside Jasper was watching Bella intently, trying not to think of the fact that he stood alone in a room with a human. He was distracted when he noticed she was feeling ashamed and worthless.

"You're wrong you know," he whispered.

"What?" Bella gasped.

"I can feel what you're feeling now," Jasper reminded her, sure Edward would have told her about his gift. "And you are worth it."

"I'm not," Bella argued. "If anything happens to them it will be for nothing."

"You're wrong," Jasper smiled and turned and watched as Alice walked back into the house, coming through the front door this time.

"May I?" Alice asked quickly as she approached Bella with outstretched arms.

"You're the first one to ask permission," Bella smirked. Alice grinned and picked Bella up easily and carried her out of the house and Jasper quickly locked the house before racing out to the car behind them.

Alice climbed into the backseat with Bella and Jasper slid into the driver's seat and quickly started the car and raced off into the night, eager to put as much distance as possible between them and Forks before the tracker and his mate realised they had been duped.

**XXX**

Jasper concentrated on driving through the dark night, even though he didn't need to in an effort to ignore the temptation of Bella's blood. As the distance passed he noticed his worry about being confined in a small space for hours with a human had been unnecessary. The longer they travelled the more Jasper felt a resistance building inside him against the call of Bella's blood.

The sun hadn't yet risen but the area they were streaking through was beginning to lighten when Jasper glanced in the rear vision mirror and saw Bella lying against Alice, her eyes open even though she hadn't spoken a word since they had left Forks.

He reached up quickly and adjusted the mirror so he could see Alice's face and as soon as he looked into it their eyes connected.

"So what's the plan when we reach Phoenix?" he asked in a voice too low for Bella to hear them.

"I suppose we find a hotel room and just lock ourselves in and wait until we hear from the others," Alice shrugged, also keeping her voice low.

"We should probably find a hotel near the airport," Jasper nodded. "That way we'll be near if we have to run."

"I think everything is going to be okay," Alice whispered.

"You think?" Jasper grinned.

"I've been flicking through my visions since we left Forks," Alice sighed. "Everything is hazy and blurred but that could be a good thing. If Bella or anyone in our family was going to be killed I know I'd see that."

"Why don't you try to take a break from the visions?" Jasper suggested, not wanting her to overwhelm herself again like she had a few weeks earlier.

"I'd need something to distract me," Alice grinned coyly.

"Alice," Jasper chided with a smirk, his voice still too low for Bella to hear them. "I know with vampire speed Bella doesn't see everything we do but still, that would be so wrong with her in the car."

"I didn't mean that," Alice giggled. "Tell me a story, from your childhood."

Jasper smiled, knowing she loved hearing stories about his human childhood, possibly because she couldn't remember her own. He thought for a moment, trying to think of a story he hadn't yet told her in their sixty four years together.

"Have I told you about the time I stole my father's horse when I was four?" Jasper asked.

"No," Alice grinned.

"I'd been into town the day before with my parents," Jasper started, not bothering to look at the road as they flew through the darkness, his eyes staying locked on hers. "My mother had taken me with her to pick up some supplies while my father went to the saloon. I remember standing beside my mother at the counter while she did her shopping, my eyes locked on a huge jar of candy. Thinking about it now it probably wasn't that big but to a small four year old it was massive. We didn't have the money for luxuries like candy so I knew it was pointless to even ask for one, not that I would have dared anyway."

He stopped speaking for a moment as he saw the eager expression in Alice's eyes as she lost herself in the story and he smiled softly before continuing.

"The next day my grandparents, my father's parents came to visit," he told her. "My grandfather gave me a silver coin and told me to get myself a treat next time we went to town. Well I was so excited I couldn't wait. After lunch the adults retired for a nap and I decided I had to have my candy then and there."

"Oh Jazz," Alice giggled. "What did you do?"

"I snuck out to the barn where my father's horses were and stole his favourite mare," Jasper smirked. "My father had already taught me to ride but I had to climb up the stable rails to even get on the damn thing. I rode off towards town, eager to get my candy. I was, I suppose, halfway there when another rider approached me from the direction of town. It was my uncle, my mother's youngest brother and he laughed when he saw me. He turned me around and led the horse back to our house where my mother and grandmother were distraught, my father angry but my grandfather looked amused. After my grandparents left I got the biggest thrashing I had ever had prior to that."

"Jazz," Alice laughed. "I can't believe you did that. Your poor mother. She must have been beside herself."

"She was," Jasper nodded.

"So, did you get your candy?" Alice asked excitedly.

"No," Jasper laughed. "My father took my coin as punishment and my mother wasn't allowed to buy candy for me for nearly a year. Believe me, that taught me the lesson more than the thrashing did."

"Oh Jazz, you must have been such a mischievous boy," Alice giggled.

"My mother said I was," Jasper smiled at her.

Alice smiled softly and settled back in the seat and Jasper glanced at her, knowing she was lost in fantasies of an idyllic Texan childhood and he was glad he had been able to distract her for a while.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for your reviews. I finished writing the New Moon bits for this today so daily updates should still be happening for a while. Hope your still enjoying it. _

**XXX**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

They fell back into the easy silence that had hung in the air for most of their trip and it wasn't until they had entered Phoenix that it was broken again. Jasper glanced in the mirror again and noticed Bella was still awake and marvelled that a human could stay awake that long when he had felt her exhaustion since shortly after they had left Forks.

"Which way to the airport Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Stay on the I-ten, we'll pass right by it," Bella answered and looked up at Alice. "Are we flying somewhere?"

"No but it's better to be close," Alice smiled at her. "Just in case."

Bella didn't respond and it was only a short while later that Jasper felt a huge wave of exhaustion and fatigue and he glanced in the mirror again and noticed Bella's eyes had shut.

"She's fallen asleep," he whispered softly.

"That would be right," Alice smiled. "She stays awake the whole trip and then falls asleep five minutes before she needs to walk."

Jasper laughed and quickly drove past the airport and then pulled into the first hotel after it. He stopped at the front doors and flashed Alice a smile before he got out of the car and walked inside. He went straight to the counter and booked them a room.

"Cash or card?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Card," Jasper replied automatically and reached into his wallet and then looked at the card he had pulled out. It was in the name of Jasper Hale and then he realised all his cards were either in that name or the name Jasper Cullen.

"Far too easy for James to trace," he murmured under his breath too low for the woman to hear him and raised his voice. "Make that cash."

He pulled out a wad of bills and thrust them at her and she quickly took it before handing him a receipt and his room key.

"Thank you," he murmured and turned away from the counter. He watched with a smile as Alice walked through the front doors, Bella firmly in her arms as she encouraged the half asleep human to walk.

Jasper met them at the elevator and they quickly stepped inside and headed up to their room. Once Jasper had let the women in and checked the room to settle his own uneasy mind he slipped downstairs to grab their light luggage and park the car while Alice got Bella settled on the bed in the bedroom.

When Jasper returned to the room Alice had closed the bedroom door and was sitting on the couch in the living room with the television on low, the news humming through the room although she was miles away in the midst of a vision.

"What do you see?" he asked softly as he moved to her side.

"Me," Alice whispered in confusion and turned to look at him more clearly. "I was in a dark room and I was scared. James came through the door and the lights were bright behind him but the room was still dark. He told me if I came with him out into the light I would remember my childhood. I started to go with him but then you were there, blocking the way and you pulled me into your arms and I snuggled into you. That's where it ended."

"Was the room this one?" Jasper asked in panic.

"No," Alice said firmly. "It felt like a hospital room but it was dark."

"Maybe it is nothing," Jasper sighed, wondering if maybe the stress she had been under together with her worry about James and hearing his own childhood story during their trip had all combined to give her a hallucination rather than a correct vision.

"Probably," Alice nodded softly as she moved over to snuggle into him.

They stayed lying together for hours, content just to be together until Alice had another vision.

"Bella will be awake soon," she said softly as she stood up and drifted over towards the desk and then came back to sit beside him again and he laughed when he saw the room service menu in her hand.

"Somehow I don't think we will find anything appetising in that," he teased her.

"It's not for us," Alice laughed as she playfully glared at him.

"Oh, of course," Jasper nodded, realising she meant Bella.

"I think I need your help though," Alice frowned and pushed the menu into his hand. "What should I order for her?"

"You're asking me?" Jasper smirked. "I don't eat this stuff either you know."

"But maybe something in there will trigger your memory," Alice sighed. "You might at least remember if you use to enjoy a particular meal."

Jasper read through the menu and let out a sigh.

"I really don't know Alice," he whispered finally. "I don't remember anything that sounds like any of this. The problem is that a lot of the food I ate is not the same as the food they have these days."

"Nothing?" Alice sighed and Jasper felt waves of despair coming from her and looked back at the menu in a slight panic, not wanting her to get upset over something as trivial as ordering food for a human.

"Eggs?" Jasper read out. "That sounds vaguely familiar. I think I liked that when I was human."

"Eggs?" Alice repeated and nodded her head and got up and walked over to the room phone and dialled downstairs and quickly placed a room service order for eggs.

"Jazz," she whispered quickly in a panic as she covered the phone. "They want to know how I want them?"

Jasper looked quickly at the menu and offered the first one that jumped out at him.

"Scrambled eggs and toast," he read out to her. Alice repeated it into the phone and it seemed to satisfy the person on the other end and Alice set the phone back down.

"That was more stressful than I thought it would be," Alice smirked as she danced back over to stand in front of him. "I hope Bella likes what we got for her."

"You remember what Edward said before we left," Jasper reminded her. "We must do that at least three times a day."

"Bella can help next time," Alice smiled as she slid easily into his lap.

They sat staring into each others eyes for a while and then Alice wriggled in his lap and moved to rest her head against his chest.

"Jazz, it's been nearly two days," she whispered suddenly. "I haven't seen anything of value since we left the house and they haven't called. Do you think they are okay?"

"I'm sure they are," Jasper nodded quickly.

"Jazz, don't go giving me the usual 'make Alice feel better' lines," Alice sighed as she sat up and gave him a stern look. "Tell me what you really think?"

"I think you would see if anything important was going to happen," Jasper murmured softly. "And I think that if they haven't called it is probably a good thing. If the tracker and his mate are still on their trails they can't very well risk calling us, can they?"

"Well, no," Alice agreed but frowned at him. "But they also couldn't call us if they are ….."

"No Alice, don't think like that," Jasper interrupted and placed his cool finger against her lips.

"But what will happen if that does happen?" Alice whispered, her voice hitching slightly.

"It won't," Jasper said firmly.

"But if it does?" Alice repeated, her voice holding the slightest trace of a whine.

"If the worst should happen we keep Bella safe for as long as we have to," Jasper sighed. "I will eliminate the threat of James and Victoria and then we return her to her family and we settle somewhere, just the two of us."

"My first concern when I said you should accompany us was what I said back at the house," Alice whispered. "That you are the only one that can face James alone. But now I am glad you are with me. I couldn't face eternity without you."

"You will never have to," Jasper promised solemnly, not liking the dark turn her thoughts were taking, and he pulled her into his embrace and held her close.

They sat together, with his arms wrapped firmly around her until Jasper sensed confusion coming from the other room.

"I think Bella is awake," he murmured softly as he pressed his lips against Alice's hair.

Alice nodded her head and stood up gracefully and glided towards the bedroom door. She tapped on it lightly and slipped inside and Jasper moved to sit at the desk, the furthest place from the bedroom, and Bella, as he turned his attention to the television.

There was a knock on the door and Jasper glanced at the closed bedroom door before walking quickly to the entrance door. He stepped up behind it and inhaled deeply and was instantly sorry he did when the smell of human blood filled his nostrils accompanied by an awful smell. He realised it was the room service Alice had ordered and he pulled the door open.

The man holding the tray looked at him fearfully, a common reaction from humans that came face to face with him, and Jasper stepped back to let him inside. The man rushed in and set the tray on the coffee table and Jasper walked at a human pace to his jacket, pulled out his wallet and handed the man a few notes.

"Thank you sir," the man murmured as his eyes rested on Alice's bra draped over the back of the couch.

"My wife is sleeping in the bedroom at the moment," Jasper explained, when he sensed confusion and realised a woman's undergarment in a man's room would probably cause all sorts of gossiping and speculation.

"Of course sir," the man nodded and rushed from the room. Jasper smirked as he glanced at Alice's bra and then walked over and slipped the bolt on the door the man had shut behind himself.

**XXX**

"You look like you could sleep longer," Alice commented as she looked at Bella with worried eyes. Bella shook her head and Alice noticed the open curtains and moved over to close them again before turning back to Bella.

"We'll need to stay inside," she reminded her.

"Okay," Bella whispered.

"Thirsty?" Alice asked, noticing the scrap of Bella's voice.

"I'm okay," Bella shrugged. "How about you?"

"Nothing unmanageable," Alice smiled. "I ordered some food for you, it's in the front room. Edward reminded me that you have to eat a lot more frequently than we do."

"He called?" Bella asked excitedly.

"No," Alice murmured. "It was before we left."

She reached over and took Bella's hand and led her out into the living room and immediately noticed Jasper had moved. She offered him a soft smile as she led Bella over to where the room service tray was sitting on the coffee table and waited until Bella sat down and began to pick at the food before she moved over to sit on the edge of the couch. Alice stared at the television like Jasper although neither of them were actually watching it and she sensed when Bella pushed the tray away.

"She doesn't like it," Alice whispered in a voice too low for Bella to hear.

"You tried sweetheart," Jasper soothed her under his breath.

"What's wrong Alice?" Bella asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Alice said quickly, her eyes going wide.

"What do we do now?" Bella murmured.

"We wait for Carlisle to call," Alice replied tersely.

"And should he have called by now?" Bella asked and Alice couldn't help looking at the small silver phone lying on the top of her bag. "What does that mean? That he hasn't called yet?"

"It just means that they don't have anything to tell us yet," Alice lied although her worry about her family filled her again and Jasper raced to her side, forgetting his resolve to stay at the opposite side of the room to Bella when he felt Alice's worry.

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about," he said softly as he slipped his arm around Alice's shoulders. "You are completely safe here."

"I know that," Bella nodded but Jasper could sense her fear.

"Then why are you frightened?" Jasper asked.

"You heard what Laurent said," Bella whispered. "He said James was lethal. What if something happens to any of them, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward. If that wild female hurts Esme. How could I live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me."

"Bella, Bella, stop," Jasper ordered and Alice recognised the tone in his voice and realised her old fashioned southern gentleman was trying carefully not to lose his temper with a woman. "You're worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this, none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worries. Listen to me, our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you."

"But why should you…" Bella started but Alice cut her off.

"It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone," she explained. "Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"

As Alice spoke Jasper sent waves of calm towards Bella and she glanced at him and he knew she suspected he was influencing her mood but she never asked. She stopped her questioning though and Jasper knew his interfering was having some affect and they settled in for a long day of waiting.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for the reviews. PrettyinBlack8, I totally agree with you about Bella with Edward and Jasper. Is it just me or does Jasper just get hotter with each movie? _

_Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it's mainly just a rewrite from the book. I'm going to post double chapters today just as an extra thanks for all your great reviews. So hope you enjoy them both._

**XXX**

CHAPTER TWENTY

Late that afternoon Bella got up and walked into the bedroom and Alice cast a sad look at Jasper before getting up and following her. Bella was lying on the bed and Alice sat down near her feet and just watched her.

"Alice?" Bella finally whispered.

"Yes?" Alice smiled.

"What do you think they're doing?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle wanted to lead the tracker as far north as possible, wait for him to get close, and then turn and ambush him," Alice explained the plan, to give herself time to think of a response that wouldn't panic Bella. "Esme and Rosalie were supposed to head west as long as they could keep the female behind them. If she turned around, they were to head back to Forks and keep an eye on your dad. So I imagine things are going well if they can't call. It means the tracker is close enough that they don't want him to overhear." Alice sighed quietly in relief, glad she had already voiced her fear to Jasper and he had provided her with a response that, although she wasn't completely sure she believed, should satisfy Bella.

"And Esme?" Bella whispered.

"I think she must be back in Forks," Alice sighed. "She won't call if there's a chance the female will overhear. I expect they're all just being very careful." 

"Do you think they're safe, really?" Bella murmured.

"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?" Alice sighed, trying to put as much exasperation in her voice as she could.

"Would you tell me the truth though?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I will always tell you the truth," Alice nodded quickly.

"Tell me then," Bella smiled. "How do you become a vampire?"

"Edward doesn't want me to tell you that," Alice sighed.

"That's not fair," Bella gasped. "I think I have a right to know."

"I know," Alice whispered and looked thoughtful for a moment. "He'll be extremely angry."

"It's none of his business," Bella shrugged. "This is between you and me. Alice, as a friend, I'm begging you."

"I'll tell you the mechanics of it," Alice decided. "But I don't remember it myself, and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory. As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal, much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey. We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous. The venom doesn't kill, it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example."

"So, if the venom is left to spread?" Bella urged her.

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete," Alice explained. "Depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death. It's not pleasant, you see."

"Edward said that it was very hard to do," Bella frowned. "I don't quite understand."

"We're also like sharks in a way," Alice replied. "Once we taste the blood, or even smell it for that matter, it becomes very hard to keep from feeding. Sometimes impossible. So you see, to actually bite someone, to taste the blood, it would begin the frenzy. It's difficult on both sides, the blood-lust on the one hand, the awful pain on the other."

"Why do you think you don't remember?" Bella whispered.

"I don't know," Alice sighed. "For everyone else, the pain of transformation is the sharpest memory they have of their human life. I remember nothing of being human."

Alice's responses seemed to satisfy Bella and they slipped into a comfortable silence as Alice wondered again why she had no memories, something that had been plaguing her more and more lately although she had tried to keep it suppressed so Jasper didn't suspect how much it pained her not to remember anything. She was concentrating on her thoughts when she slipped into a vision of a strange room it surprised her and she jumped to her feet quickly and began to walk to the door.

Out in the living room Jasper already sensed she was in a vision and he raced to the bedroom, stopping for a second at the idea of entering a woman's bedroom uninvited, but quickly shoved the concern aside given that his wife was in that very bedroom with the said woman.

"Something's changed," she murmured as he stepped into the room and he gently took her shoulders and guided her back to the bed and helped her sit down.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked as he knelt down to look at her.

"I see a room," Alice whispered. "It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold, a gold stripe across the mirrors."

"Where is the room?" Jasper prodded.

"I don't know," Alice sighed. "Something is missing, another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?" Jasper asked.

"It's soon," Alice replied. "He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."

"What is he doing?" Jasper asked calmly.

He's watching TV," Alice murmured and then scrunched her nose and shook her head. "No, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place."

"Can you see where he is?" Jasper whispered.

"No," Alice sighed. "It's too dark."

"And the mirror room," Jasper pushed, wanting to get as much information as he could in case it became necessary for him to hunt James down on his own. "What else is there?"

"Just the mirrors, and the gold," Alice answered. "It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits."

She snapped out of the vision as quickly as she had slipped into it and her eyes focused on Jasper's face and she smiled softly despite the situation, as usual his eyes calming her, even without his gift.

"There's nothing else?" he asked softly and she shook her head and for a moment they got lost in each other's eyes.

"What does it mean?" Bella asked and they ignored her for a moment but Jasper could see Alice was shaken from her vision and couldn't possibly respond to Bella's question and he turned and looked at her.

"It means the tracker's plans have changed," he said finally. "He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the dark room."

"But we don't know where those rooms are?" Bella asked.

"No," Jasper sighed.

"But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted," Alice said sadly. "He'll elude them."

"Should we call?" Bella asked and Jasper looked back at Alice and they linked their eyes, trying to make the decision together in a way Bella would never understand they could communicate. The phone ringing snapped them out of it and Alice jumped up and raced over to answer it.

"Alice, it's me," Carlisle voice came through the phone.

"Carlisle," Alice sighed in relief, not realising until that second how glad she was to hear from the man she considered her father.

"How are you all?" Carlisle asked softly. "Is Bella okay?"

"Yes," Alice replied as she glanced at Bella.

"Alice, we've lost James," Carlisle told her. "We think he worked out what we were doing and got on a plane, maybe to Forks so he can start from scratch. Victoria is in Forks too but so are Esme and Rose. We need you to search your visions now he has changed his mind to see if you can work out what he is up to."

"I just saw him," Alice told him and described her vision to him. "Whatever made him get on that plane, it was leading him to those rooms."

"All right, please let us know if you have any more leading about where he could be heading," Carlisle asked her. "Is Bella there with you now, Edward wishes to speak with her."

"Yes," Alice said and turned to look at Bella. "Bella?"

She handed the phone to Bella and watched with a smile for a second before she moved over to sit down back in front of Jasper, who was still kneeling on the floor by the bed.

"What is it?" Jasper asked quickly.

"They lost James," Alice told him. "He got on a plane, they aren't sure where. Carlisle suspects he is headed back to Forks to restart the hunt. Victoria is already back in the area but Esme and Rosalie are back there too and keeping Charlie safe. They need me to search my visions for more information, especially about this room I am seeing."

"It would be good to know more about the room," Jasper admitted and took her hands in his. "I have an idea."

He pulled her gently to her feet and led her into the other room and over to the desk. He pulled out a piece of hotel stationary and handed a pencil to her.

"Try drawing it for me," he urged her.

Alice put the pencil to the paper and concentrated on drawing the room exactly as she remembered it and she barely noticed when Bella joined them as she frowned in concentration.

"It's a ballet studio," Bella said suddenly and they both looked at her quickly in surprise.

"Do you know this room?" Jasper asked, and hoped Bella didn't notice the slight hitch in his voice.

"It looks like a place I used to go for dance lessons when I was eight or nine," Bella explained as Alice began to draw quicker, wanting to get every detail down on the paper and Bella began to point at things on the page. "It was shaped just the same. That's where the bathrooms were, the doors were through the other dance floor. But the stereo was here, it was older, and there wasn't a TV. There was a window in the waiting room. You would see the room from this perspective if you looked through it."

"Are you sure it's the same room?" Jasper asked as he stared at her.

"No, not at all," Bella admitted. "I suppose most dance studios would look the same. The mirrors, the bar. It's just the shape that looked familiar."

"Would you have any reason to go there now?" Alice asked and Jasper caught the fear in her voice as the same emotion slipped towards him.

"No," Bella frowned. "I haven't been there in almost ten years. I was a terrible dancer. They always put me in the back for recitals."

"So there's no way it could be connected with you?" Alice asked firmly.

"No, I don't even think the same person owns it," Bella shrugged. "I'm sure it's just another dance studio, somewhere."

"Where was the studio you went to?" Jasper asked in a fake casual voice.

"It was just around the corner from my mom's house," Bella replied. "I used to walk there after school."

Jasper and Alice looked at each other in horror and Bella didn't miss the look.

"Here in Phoenix, then?" Jasper asked calmly, knowing if Alice spoke right now her fear may be betrayed in her voice.

"Yes, Fifty-eighth Street and Cactus," Bella whispered and they all stared at the drawing for a moment. "Alice, is that phone safe?"

"Yes," Alice nodded. "The number would just trace back to Washington."

"Then I can use it to call my mom?" Bella asked.

"I thought she was in Florida," Alice frowned.

"She is but she's coming home soon," Bella replied. "And she can't come back to that house while…"

"How will you reach her?" Alice frowned.

"They don't have a permanent number except at the house," Bella explained. "She's supposed to check her messages regularly."

"Jasper?" Alice asked, for once gladly deferring the decision making to her husband.

"I don't think there's any way it could hurt," Jasper said finally. "Be sure you don't say where you are, of course."

They watched as Bella picked up the phone and Alice had already begun to write the number for her phone on the bottom of her picture, knowing Bella would ask for it.

"Mom," Bella said into the phone as they watched her. "It's me. Listen, I need you to do something. It's important. As soon as you get this message, call me at this number. Please don't go anywhere until you talk to me. Don't worry, I'm okay, but I have to talk to you right away, no matter how late you get this call, all right? I love you, Mom. Bye."

Without another word the three of them settled in to wait for another call from Carlisle or another vision for Alice. Jasper and Alice were both content to wait for as long as necessary but Jasper could feel Bella's impatience and panic. When it finally got too much for him he began to send her waves of calm, serenity and lethargy and he could feel it working. He glanced over at Bella and smiled when he saw she had drifted off to sleep.

"Sweetheart," he whispered and motioned towards Bella when Alice looked at him. "She might be comfier in the bed."

Alice nodded her head and walked over and picked up Bella and carried her easily into the bedroom and put her on the bed before covering her with a blanket. When she walked out into the living room again she walked straight over to Jasper and slid into his lap.

"Humans are funny creatures," she commented. "I didn't think she would go to sleep any time soon."

"I think I might have overdosed her," Jasper smirked.

"Oh Jazz," Alice laughed and he grinned at her before leaning over to kiss her lips, glad for the time alone with her.


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the second chapter of my double posting, hope you enjoy it.

**XXX**

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

After sitting together nearly all night Alice suddenly stiffened again in Jasper's arms.

"Alice, what do you see?" he asked quickly.

"The room, more details," Alice whispered, her eyes glazed over as she looked through the vision.

Jasper moved her from his lap to place her carefully on the couch and got up and raced over to the desk and grabbed the pencil and another piece of stationary. He quickly moved back to sit at Alice's side and put the paper on the coffee table in front of her and reached over and slipped the pencil into her fingers. As she drew Jasper heard a noise in the other room, and then the bedroom door open, but he didn't look away from Alice's drawing as Bella entered the room.

"Did she see something more?" Bella whispered.

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "Something's brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now."

They both turned their attention back to the drawing and then Bella's eyes went wide.

"The phone goes there," she whispered as she touched the page and both Jasper's and Alice's eyes snapped to her. "That's my mother's house."

Alice jumped up and raced over to grab the phone to call Carlisle and as she did Jasper sensed Bella's heightened fear and panic and moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder as he sent her waves of calm and serenity again but it didn't seem to have much effect.

"Carlisle, I just had another vision," she said as soon as he had answered the phone. "The plane James got on, it was headed for Phoenix. He's going to visit Bella's mother's house."

"Is Bella still safe with you?" Carlisle asked in alarm.

"The three of us are all locked away in a hotel room near the airport," Alice answered.

"Okay, hold on," Carlisle said and Alice could hear him conferring with Edward and Emmett before he came back on the line. "We're going to fly down there. We'll take Bella to the Isle and as soon as we have gone I want Jasper to start searching for James there. I'll call as soon as I know what time our plane lands. Can you meet us at the airport so we can be on our way immediately?"

"Of course," Alice nodded and disconnected the call and looked back at Jasper and Bella. "Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to

take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Edward is coming?" Bella whispered.

"Yes he's catching the first flight out of Seattle," Alice nodded. "We'll meet him at the airport and you'll leave with him."

"But, my mother," Bella gasped. "He came here for my mother, Alice!"

"Jasper and I will stay till she's safe," Alice promised.

"I can't win, Alice," Bella sighed and Alice glanced at Jasper getting a little tired of Bella's hysterics. "You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love. Alice, I can't…."

"We'll catch him, Bella," Alice said, her annoyance slipping slightly into her voice.

"And what if you get hurt, Alice?" Bella continued. "Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?"

Alice sighed and looked at Jasper, her eyes begging him to do something to silence Bella and he instantly got her meaning and sent a huge wave of lethargy towards Bella but she seemed to be fighting against it and she stood up and moved away from him.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," Bella snapped and got up and walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"And I thought Rosalie was dramatic," Jasper murmured and despite the situation they both laughed.

"I know she's worried, we all are," Alice sighed. "But she really has no idea what we are dealing with here. She is worrying about the silliest things and complicating everything more. I love her, you know that, but she is, I don't know…"

"Irritating you?" Jasper offered, feeling her emotions.

"I suppose so, yes," Alice nodded and Jasper was a little surprised. Alice didn't normally speak negatively of someone but he was glad she had the same feelings he was experiencing.

"So what do we do now?" Jasper asked.

"Carlisle will call when he knows the time of their flight," Alice told him. "We meet them at the airport and get Bella safely handed over to them and then Carlisle wants us to start looking for James."

"Me," Jasper corrected.

"No, us," Alice said firmly and their eyes locked in a silent battle. "I promise if we find him I'll step aside to safety and let you deal with him but I am not leaving your side Jazz."

"Fine," Jasper mumbled. "We should find another hotel closer to her mother's house."

"We can do that once she has left," Alice agreed.

**XXX**

A couple of hours later Alice had a quick vision and smiled at Jasper as she came out of it.

"Carlisle is about to call," she smirked.

"I'll go down and check out," Jasper decided and as the phone rang he slipped out of the room.

Bella walked out of the bedroom while Alice was on the phone and she glanced up and saw her and finished the call and offered the human girl a smile.

"They're just boarding their plane," Alice explained. "They'll land at nine-forty five."

"Where's Jasper?" Bella asked.

"He went to check out," Alice answered.

"You aren't staying here?" Bella frowned.

"No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house," Alice sighed and the phone rang in her hand and she answered it in surprise as she realised it was Bella's mother. "Hello? No, she's right here."

"Hello?" Bella said into the phone after Alice had handed it to her and as Bella move into the bedroom for privacy Alice watched her go. Once Bella had left the room Alice turned her attention to packing up the things her and Jasper had spread around the room so as soon as he returned they could all head to the airport.

**XXX**

When Bella walked out of the bedroom Alice was instantly concerned when she saw how upset she was.

"My mom was worried, she wanted to come home," Bella explained. "But its okay, I convinced her to stay away."

"We'll make sure she's fine," Alice assured her. "Bella, don't worry."

"Alice?" Bella asked finally. "If I write a letter for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean."

"Sure, Bella," Alice promised and watched as Bella picked up some hotel stationary and disappeared back into the bedroom

Alice listened carefully but Bella didn't seem too upset and Alice knew she was telling the truth and writing a letter because she could hear the pencil scraping across the paper. As she heard Bella stand up and move towards the door a violent vision suddenly took her and as she slipped into it she gripped the table in front of her.

"Alice?" Bella's voice drifted lightly.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice barked as he stepped back into the room and saw her. He raced over to her and stood behind her and gently leaned forward and peeled her hands from the table. "What is it?"

"Bella," Alice whispered.

"I'm right here," Bella said quickly. "What did you see?"

Jasper glared at Bella, angry that she was questioning Alice but he covered it quickly as he glanced between to the two women and he felt Alice's fear and terror and Bella was also projecting alarm. He sent a wave of calm through the room and then he eyes back to Alice.

"Nothing, really, just the same room as before," Alice shrugged then dropped her voice so only Jasper would hear her. "Only this time Bella was there with him."

"We'll get her to the airport and out of Phoenix and then hopefully your vision will change," Jasper sighed.

"Hopefully," Alice agreed and lifted her voice again as she turned to Bella. "Did you want breakfast?"

"No, I'll eat at the airport," Bella replied and disappeared back into the bedroom to get ready.

**XXX**

At seven they were all ready and Jasper slid his hand into Alice's as they walked out of the hotel and then he leaned down and kissed her cheek before slipping away to retrieve the car. Once he pulled up in front of them Alice ushered Bella into the back seat but this time she climbed in the front herself with Jasper.

"Alice?" Bella whispered as they pulled out of the hotel. "How does it work? The things that you see? Edward said it wasn't definite, that things change?"

"Yes, things change," Alice nodded. "Some things are more certain than others, like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds, make a new decision, no matter how small, the whole future shifts."

"So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come here?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Alice replied.

They reached the airport quickly and Jasper found a park on the fourth floor of the parking garage and then they headed inside. Jasper and Alice stopped to look at the arrival and departure board for a moment and then they led Bella over to a row of chairs near the metal detectors and settled to wait for the others. Bella took something from her bag and sat it on top of Alice's and Alice frowned at her.

"My letter," Bella reminded her and Alice nodded her head but didn't say anything.

They sat in silence for nearly two hours and then suddenly Bella spoke up.

"I think I'll eat now," she said softly.

"I'll come with you," Alice said as she got to her feet.

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" Bella asked. "I'm feeling a little…"

She broke off and Alice looked at her confused but Jasper just patted her hand quickly and got to his feet.

"Won't be long," he said under his breath and guided Bella away from her and towards the shopping area of the airport, placing his hand on her back as he led her through the crowd.

"Do you mind?" Bella said suddenly and Jasper looked down at her in confusion and then followed her eyes to the ladies room. "I'll just be a moment."

"I'll be right here," Jasper murmured and watched as she disappeared through the door.

**XXX**

Jasper stood outside the ladies room for quite a while, beginning to get concerned but not sure how long a human woman should take attending to such things. He glanced at a clock on the wall and noticed she had been gone for fifteen minutes and his worry grew.

He noticed an older lady rushing towards the ladies room door and he stepped a little closer.

"Excuse me ma'am?" he said as softly as he could.

"Yes?" she said a little warily.

"My sister was feeling ill and went in there," Jasper said as he pointed at the door. "She has been in there a while. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind checking on her for me?"

"Of course young man," the lady smiled. "What is her name?"

"Bella," Jasper answered. "She is seventeen and has long black hair."

"I'll just be a moment," the lady promised and disappeared through the door. Jasper stood waiting impatiently and a few minutes later the lady reappeared.

"I'm sorry young man, she isn't in there," the lady apologised. "There is no one in there."

"What?" Jasper gasped.

"Maybe she got confused," the lady offered. "This is a big airport for a young girl. There are two entrances to this bathroom. Maybe she went out the other one."

"Thank you," Jasper mumbled and raced away, his eyes searching for the other entrance. He found it around the corner and he could smell Bella's scent. He followed it quickly and when it stopped outside near the cab rank he let out a groan.

He turned and rushed through the crowd as fast as he dared with humans around and when he turned the corner and Alice saw him alone she jumped straight to her feet and rushed towards him.

"Alice I…." he started in panic.

"I saw," Alice nodded quickly.

"Is it James?" Jasper gasped.

"No, not yet," Alice whispered, seeing the future clearly now. "She's decided to go meet him, alone. She's on her way there now."

"The mirror room," Jasper groaned. "We should go find it, now."

"The plane just landed, let's get the others first," Alice decided and slipped her hand into his and they rushed towards the arrival gate.

They had only just reached the area when the passengers began to disembark and Edward, Carlisle and Emmett were one of the first to walk through the door.

"Where is Bella?" Edward hissed angrily when he saw the two of them.

"She has decided to go meet James alone," Alice answered quickly.

"You let her?" Edward snapped.

"No," Alice admitted and glanced at Jasper. "She planned it very well. She got Jasper to take her for food and then said she needed to use the ladies room. She slipped out another entrance while he was waiting at the one she went into."

"You lost her?" Edward asked in disbelief, his angry glare turning to Jasper.

"Edward," Carlisle warned and placed his hand on Edward's arm.

"I am so sorry Edward," Jasper whispered.

"You stupid idiot!" Edward snarled.

"Edward," Alice hissed and stepped protectively in front of Jasper as she glared up at Edward.

"Alice," Jasper whispered and placed his hands on her shoulders but before he could move her Carlisle stepped between them all.

"Now is not the time," Carlisle said firmly as he looked pointedly at all of them. "We need to find Bella. Alice, do you have any idea where she has gone?"

"The mirror room," Alice replied. "I had a vision of her there with James just before we left the hotel. That must have been when she made her decision although I didn't realise it was her influencing the future. It's not far from her mother's house."

"Useless," Edward mumbled under his breath, earning himself a scathing look from Jasper.

"Then we go to this mirror room," Carlisle said and the group all moved quickly out to the parking garage to retrieve Carlisle's car.


	22. Chapter 22

_And once again, thank you for your reviews._

**XXX**

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

When Carlisle pulled up near the ballet studio Edward bristled beside him.

"He's here!" he snarled and jumped from the car and bolted towards the studio. He jumped straight through the front window as the others scrambled out of the car.

"Quick," Carlisle ordered as they moved to follow Edward.

"Stay behind me," Jasper snapped as they ran behind Carlisle and his hand sought out Alice's.

They burst into the dance studio only seconds after Edward but he already had James pinned up against the wall, mirror shards around their feet. Carlisle raced over to restrain Edward as Emmett and Jasper followed him and Alice raced over to where Bella lay writhing on the floor.

"Enough son," Carlisle said firmly as he gripped Edward's shoulder. "Bella needs you, don't forget who we are."

Edward snarled, wanting to finish James once and for all.

"Bella needs you," Carlisle repeated. "Let your brothers take care of him."

Emmett and Jasper moved up either side of James and grabbed him as he struggled to try and get away from them and Carlisle pulled Edward back.

"Carlisle," Alice whimpered in a pained voice. "The blood!"

Edward and Carlisle quickly rushed over to Bella's side and Jasper and Emmett pulled James into the middle of the dance studio.

"Alice?" Jasper called out, wanting to make sure she didn't succumb to the bloodlust he could feel growing in her as she bent over Bella, the blood flowing from her injuries.

"Make a fire from the floorboards," Emmett said quickly and wrapped his steel grip around James. Once Jasper was sure Emmett had a firm grip on him he let go and turned and ripped the floorboards up and stacked them into a pile. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and tossed it towards the pile and it instantly ignited.

"Alice, we need a hand," Emmett yelled out.

"Go Alice," Carlisle said and pushed her away and Alice jumped up and raced over to where Emmett was holding James.

"Well look who we have here," James smirked as Alice approached them and Jasper stepped back up beside them and reached out to help Emmett restrain him again.

"Break his neck Alice," Jasper ordered her.

"That would be really ironic," James grinned insanely, given he was facing death. "Killing someone who was so instrumental in your turning."

"What?" Alice frowned in confusion.

"You don't remember?" James smirked. "Probably for the best, you wouldn't handle the truth. I must say, you appealed to me in a way that has never been matched, even by Bella, though after you were transformed the appealed lessened."

"You knew me as a human?" Alice whispered.

"Oh yes," James grinned. "And briefly afterwards. It was I that left you by that river."

Alice's eyes went wide, him mentioning the river, her first memory of her life, causing so many conflicting emotions to flash through her. Jasper felt them and wrenched James' arm hard as he hissed at him.

"Alice," Emmett growled as he struggled to keep his hold on James. Alice shook her head sightly, like she was trying to clear her thoughts.

"Kill him Alice!" Emmett snapped quickly.

"She can't do it," James goaded and smirked at Alice. "You always were a weak little thing, even for a human."

Alice let out an angry hiss and as she launched herself towards James Jasper and Emmett tightened their grip on James' arms. She jumped on his back and grabbed his head and twisted it savagely, his neck snapping loudly.

As she jumped from him Jasper grabbed one of her arms and pulled her to the side so she landed safely away from the fire and she stepped back and watched for a moment as Jasper and Emmett worked quickly, tearing James to pieces and tossing the parts into the fire.

"Carlisle, she's dying," Edward's pain filled voice filled the air and Alice tore her eyes from the fire and turned and raced back to Bella. She dropped to her knees by her side and looked at Carlisle with questioning eyes.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," Carlisle told her calmly. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken. Some ribs, too, I think."

Edward continued to reassure Bella as she moaned and screamed and Carlisle surveyed her injuries.

"My bag please," Carlisle said quickly and Alice jumped up and raced over to where Carlisle had dropped his bag as soon as they had entered the dance studio.

She ran back and handed it to him as she dropped back to her knees beside Bella and as she did the blood flowing from her hit her senses acutely. Alice's eyes darkened as the bloodlust grew inside her and she leaned towards the flowing crimson river automatically. Carlisle reached out and grabbed her arm firmly and shoved her back as he gave her a pointed stare.

"Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," he whispered quickly.

"Alice?" Bella groaned.

"She's here," Edward soothed her. "She knew where to find you."

"My hand is burning," Bella suddenly screamed.

"Bella?" Edward gasped and looked at her hand his eyes went wide. "Carlisle, her hand!"

"He bit her," Carlisle whispered in shock as he examined the wound and Edward's eyes went wide with horror.

"Edward, you have to do it," Alice murmured knowing that her vision of Bella as one of them now needed to become the actuality. Bella would die otherwise.

"No!" Edward roared as Bella begged for Alice.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle said softly.

"What?" Edward demanded.

"See if you can suck the venom back out," Carlisle suggested. "The wound is fairly clean."

"Will that work?" Alice whispered.

"I don't know," Carlisle admitted. "But we have to hurry."

Alice blocked out Edward and Carlisle as she soothed Bella and when the girl stiffened as Edward tried to suck the venom from her Alice just kept a firm grip on her and watched worriedly as she whispered soothing words to Bella.

"Edward?" Bella moaned.

"He's right here Bella," Alice murmured.

"Stay Edward, stay with me," Bella said very quietly as Edward managed to pull his lips from her wrist.

"I will," Edward smiled, relief flooding him that he had been able to pull back in time.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked as he concentrated on Bella's head wound.

"Her blood tastes clean," Edward nodded. "I can taste the morphine."

"Bella?" Carlisle whispered. "Is the fire gone?"

"Yes," Bella murmured. "Thank you Edward."

"I love you," Edward replied and Alice flashed him a soft smile.

"I know," Bella sighed and started to drift off before she heard Carlisle calling her name. "What?"

"Where is your mother?" he asked.

"In Florida," Bella whispered. "He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos. Alice, Alice, the video. He knew you, Alice. He knew where you came from. I smell gasoline."

Alice had frozen in shock and Carlisle glanced at his daughter worriedly but he knew he didn't have time to tend to her.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle said softly.

"No, I want to sleep," Bella moaned.

"You can sleep sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward said gently and Carlisle helped him lift Bella into his arms. They stood up as one and Carlisle grabbed his bag and the video camera that was lying by him on the floor and turned to Alice as Edward carried Bella out to the car.

"Alice, I know your upset but you need to keep it together a little longer, can you do that?" he said softly and when she nodded her head he continued. "Edward and I will take Bella to the hospital. When the boys are finished go with them to stage an accident at the hotel to explain her injuries. Then contact Charlie and Renee. Get a hotel room and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Alice just nodded her head numbly and Carlisle turned and raced out to join Edward.

**XXX**

When Jasper was convinced James was utterly destroyed he turned around and saw Alice kneeling on the floor where Bella had been but everyone else except Emmett beside him had disappeared.

"They took her to the hospital," Emmett murmured as he followed Jasper's gaze.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered as they moved towards her and stopped one either side of her.

"Jazz?" Alice murmured as she slowly lifted her eyes to his but as soon as they linked she pulled her eyes away from him again.

"Sweetheart," Jasper sighed and bent down beside her. "Are you okay?"

He knew the question was ridiculous he could feel her sorrow and anguish and she just pressed her lips together before looking back at him.

"Not now," she whispered softly. "We have things to do. Carlisle told me what he wants doing."

Jasper nodded his head and helped her to her feet and Emmett offered her a comforting smile when she glanced at him.

"We need to go to the hotel and stage an accident," Alice murmured.

"I know," Emmett nodded. "I heard what Carlisle told you. Let's get this done."

Jasper kept a firm hold on Alice's arm as they exited the dance studio, leaving the flames to devour the entire building, and they raced towards the hotel. Emmett went to the counter and organised a suite for the family in Carlisle's name and Jasper led Alice over to stand by the elevator doors.

Before Jasper could say a word Alice whipped out her phone and dialled quickly and moments later began to speak.

"Renee, hi my name is Alice Cullen, I'm a friend of Bella's," she said into the phone. "My family is in Phoenix with Bella and she's been taken to hospital. She will be okay but she fell down some stairs. My father asked me to call to let you know."

Alice went quiet and Jasper could hear the woman getting hysterical on the other end of the phone.

"She will be okay," Alice repeated, not knowing for sure that Bella would survive but wanting to calm Renee down. "I think you should come home as soon as you can though."

There was more hysterics then and finally Alice managed to get Renee off the phone. She didn't relish the thought of another call like that so she texted Esme quickly and asked her to go tell Charlie in person. When she was finished she slipped the phone back into her pocket and let out a soft sigh as she glanced at Jasper.

"Sweetheart," he murmured as he pulled her tightly into his arms.

"Not yet Jazz," Alice snapped and stood rigidly in his embrace, finally putting her hand out and pushing him away from her. He frowned at her in confusion and she felt his confusion and rejection wash over her.

"If you hold me Jazz I'll crumble," she whispered. "I can't do that until we have finished this thing."

"Okay," Jasper sighed, not liking it but seeing her logic. He reached over and took her hand but made no other move to comfort her as Emmett walked back to them.

Without a word they got into the elevator and rode it up to the tenth floor and Emmett pointed at the door to their room but Alice tugged Jasper's hand as she walked past it and Emmett followed them in confusion.

Alice walked through the fire exit door and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Perfect," she murmured and pointed to the glass wall at the bottom of the stairs that faced onto a hallway on the floor below.

"Oh I see," Emmett grinned. "Smash the window and it will look like she fell."

"There would be other evidence too," Alice sighed. "One of us should throw ourselves down the stairs so they get damaged too."

"I'm all for that," Emmett smirked and looked like he was ready to launch himself down the stairs.

"No," Alice said and put her hand on his arm. "You're too big, they would never believe the destruction your body will cause was done by Bella's body."

"I'll do it then," Jasper offered instantly.

"No," Alice said again. "Still too big. I'll do it."

Jasper started to protest but before the words even began to leave his mouth Alice summonsed up all the anger bottled up inside her and had launched herself from the top step. Jasper watched in horror, although he knew she couldn't be hurt, as her body tumbled down the stairs and then smashed through the glass window, the shards scattering instantly as her body skidded to a stop on the floor of the hallway.

She immediately jumped up and raced back up the stairs, her eyes glinting with mischief as she rejoined them.

"We should get out of here in case someone comes to check the noise out," Emmett suggested and they quickly slipped through the fire exit door and raced to their hotel suite.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks for the reviews._

**XXX**

When they reached the hotel suite Emmett flopped down on the couch and turned the television on and Jasper stood looking at Alice worriedly.

"Can we talk now?" he asked softly.

Alice looked at him then and she bit her lip and he was sure he saw tears she would never be able to shed welling in her eyes. He took a step closer to her and then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and as Jasper moved towards the door Emmett stepped up behind him. Jasper pulled the door open warily but they both relaxed when they saw Carlisle on the other side.

"How is she?" Alice asked as soon as Carlisle entered the room.

"She'll be okay," Carlisle assured her. "She has some broken ribs, a broken leg and a nasty head wound but she will survive. Edward is staying with her until her parents get here. Did you call them?"

"I called Renee," Alice nodded. "She said she'd be here as soon as she could. I asked Esme to go tell Charlie."

"Good," Carlisle smiled and took a step closer to his daughter as he glanced at Jasper. "Now Bella is safe and her family is taking care of her its time we took care of our own."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked warily.

"You know what I mean Alice," Carlisle sighed. "Come sit down sweetheart."

He took her arm before she could protest and led her over to the couch and pushed her down so she had no choice but to sit. Carlisle sat down beside her and Jasper immediately sat on the other side of her and Emmett flopped into a chair nearby.

"James made some startling revelations today," Carlisle said softly.

"I don't want to talk about that yet," Alice whispered.

"You need to know everything Alice," Carlisle sighed. "James made a video tape. He wanted to record Bella's death to leave for Edward and although that didn't happen I still think the tape needs to be watched by us. I flicked through it at the hospital and it is rather confronting but I believe you need to watch it Alice. You know I would never insist that you do something I feel would be harmful to you."

"Well put it on then," Alice said with a wave of her hand, her false bravado not fooling any of them.

Carlisle walked over and slipped the tape into the player and pressed play before walking back to sit beside Alice. The first scene that appeared was James leering over Bella and Carlisle picked up the remote and forwarded the tape to the bit he knew they needed to watch. Jasper moved instinctively closer to Alice, her hand still tightly in his and Carlisle reached over and took Alice's other hand.

"Before we begin," James said on the screen, his words directed at Bella. "I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me. You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked, I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans, and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her

visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then. I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

"Alice," Bella gasped on the tape.

"Yes, your little friend," James nodded with a sadistic smirk. "I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honour, actually. And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste. She smelled even better than you do. Sorry, I don't mean to be offensive. You have

a very nice smell. Floral, somehow."

As James advanced towards Bella on the screen Carlisle stopped the tape with the remote and turned to look at Alice.

"Alice?" Carlisle whispered and noticed Jasper was also watching her worriedly. Alice's eyes were locked on the frozen image on the television and when she didn't move for over a minute Jasper glanced at Carlisle.

"Sweetheart," Jasper murmured as he turned his eyes back to Alice and when she still didn't respond he reached over and lightly placed his hand on her cheek. He turned her head to face him and the sorrow and anguish that rushed from her made him cringe. The look in her eyes was worse than any emotions he had ever felt, she looked like she was frozen and empty and her eyes had gone from golden to black in a second.

"Sweetheart," Jasper said again softly and moved to put his arm around her.

"No!" Alice snarled and moved quickly, instantly jumping away from him and moving to the other side of the room.

"Alice, don't pull away from me," Jasper sighed.

"All these years you have been wrong!" Alice hissed at him. "You kept saying you didn't deserve me but it was the other way around. I was some crazy woman and if I even had a family they had given up hope and stuck me in some nuthouse! I was only turned because a tracker was after me. My family didn't want me. Not even the one that created me wanted me."

"Alice, no!" Jasper gasped, her despair slamming into him, causing him to nearly double over. She began to gasp quickly, even though she didn't need the air, and her eyes darted around the room.

Carlisle saw her hysteria seconds before it hit and instantly recognised it although he had never seen in it their kind before. He quickly jumped up and raced to his daughter and moved behind her. He grabbed her moments before her legs seemed to give way and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her in a vice-like grip.

As she struggled against his grip a horrendous sound bubbled from her throat and Carlisle slapped his hand to her mouth, knowing that with humans throughout the hotel he couldn't let her be too loud. She let out a pain filled scream that would have shattered windows if it wasn't muffled by Carlisle's hand.

"It's okay Alice," Carlisle said in a smooth calm voice as he held her. "You have people who love you, a family that will take care of you. It is important to understand your past but it is all behind you. The neglect and mistreatment you received will never happen again. We love you, all of us."

"I love you," Jasper added in a firm, passionate voice.

Carlisle felt her stop struggling and he warily took his hand from her mouth and although she was dry sobbing she didn't scream again.

"Jazz?" she gasped in terror and Jasper jumped up and raced to her and Carlisle relinquished his hold on her. As soon as Carlisle moved his arms Jasper pulled her to him and she grasped him tightly around the neck and she buried her face into his chest.

"I'm here baby," he murmured as he held her up easily in his arms. "I'm not going anywhere, ever. I am right here."

He bent slightly to place one of his arms behind her knees and scooped her into his arms and as she continued to dry sob against his chest he turned and carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. He walked over and crawled onto the bed and sat with his back against the wall and Alice still snuggled in his arms as he held her.

**XXX**

Jasper had no idea how much time had passed. The room got darker and then slowly started to lighten again but no one disturbed them. He didn't speak, he just held Alice and sent her as much of his love as he could. He didn't try to send her anything else, not wanting to stop her from grieving and dealing with her pain but as her mind struggled with it the waves of Jasper's love enveloped her.

"Jazz," she finally whispered.

"Yes my love," Jasper murmured.

"Why do you still love me?" Alice asked. "Now you know what I really was."

"It doesn't matter to me who you were," Jasper sighed. "I love Alice Cullen. The funny, bubbly, bright little vampire that waited in that diner in Philadelphia for me and saved me from a painful existence. You are my world. Without you I would be nothing more than a miserable savage. What we have discovered today is nothing compared to the atrocities I committed in my early vampire life. You have forgiven me so easily for that and this is something you had no control over. I love you Alice, completely, entirely and forever."

"I don't know if I can face this without you," Alice admitted.

"You don't have to," Jasper said firmly. "I know it hurts you greatly to learn the truth and I always feared there was something that may destroy you if you ever learnt about your past. But we cannot let it destroy you, or what we have. I'll get you through this sweetheart. I love you."

Alice could still feel his love coming from him, it was like it was completely consuming her, and she moved to look up at him and offered him a small smile. She was instantly rewarded with waves of joy and he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips on hers.

"I love you Jazz too," she whispered against his lips before their kiss deepened.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice walked out into the living room a few hours later Emmett was sitting there on his own.

"You okay little one?" he asked softly when he saw them.

"Yeah," Alice smiled. "Sorry about the freak out."

"Forget it," Emmett grinned at her.

"Where is Carlisle?" Jasper frowned.

"He's at the hospital," Emmett replied.

"Is something wrong with Bella?" Alice asked instantly.

"No, she's awake and doing well," Emmett assured her. "Her mother arrived last night and her father got here this morning. Carlisle thought he should be there while Charlie is near Edward."

"Probably a good idea," Alice smirked.

"Did you want to go see her?" Emmett asked.

"Not at the moment," Alice sighed and snuggled into Jasper a little more as she glanced up at him and he placed a light kiss on her head before looking at Emmett.

"I'm going to take Alice away for a while," Jasper added.

"Away?" Emmett frowned.

"Just for a week of so," Jasper said quickly. "We need some time alone, just the two of us."

"As long as you remember you have a brother who desperately wants to spend some time with you when you get back," Emmett teased with a wink at Alice.

"We'll go hunting together when we return to Forks," Alice promised.

"I'll hold you to that," Emmett smiled. "I want to see you take down a grizzly for myself. I don't believe Edward."

"I'll show you," Alice grinned.

Jasper noticed their bag lay on the couch and he stepped away from Alice for a moment to retrieve it and then stepped back up beside her.

"Can you tell Carlisle our plans?" he asked Emmett.

"I will," Emmett promised.

They said goodbye then and Jasper led Alice out of the hotel room and down to the foyer. They took a cab to the airport and when they walked inside they went straight to the arrival and departure board.

"Where should we go?" Alice asked softly.

"Where would you like to go?" Jasper asked.

"Your choice," Alice grinned. Jasper looked at the board for a moment and then his eyes rested on a flight leaving in a little under an hour. He made his decision as soon as he read the destination and Alice let out a small squeal of delight and turned to look up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh yes Jazz," she giggled. "Good idea."

"Back to where it all began," Jasper whispered softly. "Shall we then?"

Alice nodded her head and he leaned down and kissed her lips, their love for each other swirling together as their lips met. When they parted he took her hand in his and led her to the ticket counter where he purchased two first class tickets to Philadelphia.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you for your reviews._

_PrettyinBlack8- No I haven't seen Vampires Suck, it doesn't start where I am until this Thursday. Seen the trailer and I loved the bits it showed though I did make the comment to a friend that they often put the best bits in the trailer so I'm guessing that's what they did with it. The reviews I have read on it weren't very positive so I wasn't planning on rushing to see it anyway. Thanks for the heads up!_

_Jalice Whitlock Hale- I'll try to put some more Carlisle/Alice moments in for you but you won't get them for a while. I have finished the New Moon parts and I am just starting to write the Eclipse bits now but I'll try do more for you through it. _

**XXX**

Two weeks after Jasper and Alice had disappeared from the hotel room in Phoenix Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the back yard, Carlisle admiring the new rose garden that Esme had planted when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said into it.

"Hi Carlisle," Alice's voice came through and he was instantly cheered when he heard the old bubbly tone in her voice.

"Alice, it's good to hear from you," Carlisle smiled. "You sound much better."

"I am," Alice agreed. "We'll be home tomorrow and we were wondering if you could organise someone to pick us up from the Seattle airport?"

"Of course," Carlisle nodded. "Esme and I will come meet you. What time?"

"Three," Alice replied.

"We'll see you then," Carlisle promised and hung up and turned to smile at Esme.

"Alice and Jasper are coming home?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes they are," Carlisle grinned.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch in their hotel room in Philadelphia snuggled together and Alice suddenly let out a squeal.

"What is it?" Jasper smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry Jazz," Alice grinned in excitement. "I know how dearly you want to surprise me but I just saw what you have planned for us tonight."

"Do you approve?" Jasper laughed, wondering why he even tried to surprise her after so many years together.

"Completely," Alice nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Not for a few hours yet," Jasper told her. "I wanted to wait until they were closed."

"Oh Jazz," Alice giggled. "Are we going to do something illegal?"

"Yeah, does that bother you?" Jasper smirked.

"Not at all," Alice laughed.

Half an hour before Jasper had said they would leave Alice got up suddenly and smiled at him.

"I might get changed," she murmured and leaned down and kissed his lips before disappearing into the bedroom.

She walked quickly to her bags, a vision she had earlier in the week now making sense. She pulled a shopping bag out and tipped the outfit onto the bed. She had seen she needed to buy this outfit but didn't know why and now she knew where Jasper was taking her it was clear it was for this night. She quickly dressed and then she walked back out and Jasper grinned when he saw her. She had a long flowing black skirt on with a simple white blouse, the exact same outfit she had been wearing the night they had met.

"You like?" she smiled as she turned in front of him.

"Perfect," Jasper nodded. He stood up and walked over to take her hand and they left the hotel, both of them suddenly in a hurry to reach their destination.

When they reached the diner where they had met they stopped for a moment as they both let the memories wash over them.

"I'll go break in the back and let you in the front door," Jasper smiled and squeezed her hand before leaving her.

Alice giggled as she watched him go and then she walked to the front door. She slipped a small nailfile from her pocket and wiggled it in the lock and within seconds the door popped open. She walked inside and disabled the alarm near the door and then she rushed over to sit at the counter, the exact same spot she had been sitting that day, many years earlier, when Jasper had walked now.

She turned and watched the back of the diner and when he walked into the room she smiled at him. He laughed but she shook her head quickly to tell him not to speak. She jumped gracefully off the stool and walked over towards him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Jasper murmured and dipped his head, exactly like he had long ago.

Alice grinned and reached forward and took his hand and without a word they walked over to their booth and sat down.

**XXX**

The next afternoon Carlisle and Esme arrived at the airport with plenty of time to spare. They were standing at the gate waiting when Jasper and Alice's plane landed and they watched as the passengers began to walk through the doors.

Jasper suddenly stepped through the door, his arm firmly around Alice's shoulders and she let out a giggle when she saw their parents. She slipped from Jasper's grasp and raced over to them and she hugged Esme tightly.

"We've missed you," Esme murmured as she held Alice tight before relinquishing her and turning and hugging Jasper. Carlisle smiled as he watched, knowing the last two weeks had been hard on Esme with Jasper, Alice and Edward all away from the house.

"Do you have luggage to collect?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Jasper replied and held up the two carry on bags he was holding and motioned at the leather bag Alice was carrying. "We only had that one bag when we left and I managed to tone down the shopping a little."

"How did you manage that?" Carlisle teased and Alice poked her tongue out playfully at them.

"It wasn't easy," Jasper smirked. Alice and Esme linked arms together and the group moved through the crowded airport, the woman at the front and the men following them.

"Did you have a good holiday?" Esme asked softly.

"We did," Alice nodded. "It was just what I needed. We mainly relaxed and spent time alone together. Last night we visited the diner where we met."

"It's still there?" Esme smiled.

"Yes," Alice grinned. "It's been renovated now but its still there. We waited until they closed up for the night and then snuck in and spent the night there. Our old booth was still there, it had only been reupholstered not moved. We sat there all night talking and remembering."

"That must have been wonderful," Esme sighed happily and glanced back and gave Jasper a smile.

"It was," Alice nodded, her own eyes going back to link with Jasper's. "So, tell us, how is everyone? Where is everyone?"

"Emmett and Rose are back home with us," Esme explained. "They're gone up north to hunt and won't be back until tonight. Bella is doing well. Her injuries are healing well and the doctors said she can come home on the weekend. Edward is still down there with her."

"How's that going with Charlie there?" Alice smirked.

"Not too bad actually," Esme smiled. "Charlie doesn't like Edward but Bella's mother, Renee, adores him. I have spoken with her a few times over the last two weeks by phone and she can see how much they love each other. I think Renee is keeping Charlie in line."

"It might be a bit harder for Edward once they return to Forks," Carlisle commented.

"She is coming back here then?" Alice asked and noticed their confusion at her question. "I had a vision that Edward was trying to convince her to go live with her mother, for her safety. I hoped she had the sense to stand up to him."

"Obviously she has," Carlisle nodded. "Do you still see Bella becoming one of us or has that changed after everything that happened in the dance studio?"

"No it hasn't changed," Alice replied. "She will be one of us one day."

"That's good to hear," Esme smiled as they reached the car and they quickly got in and headed home.

**XXX**

That Saturday morning the family were excited, knowing that Bella, Edward and Charlie were flying home. Charlie had arranged for a friend of his to pick him and Bella up from the airport and Carlisle drove in to collect Edward.

When Edward reached the house the family were all waiting for him and he looked a little worn down from all the drama of the past few weeks but he was obviously happy to be home. Once they had all hugged him and welcomed him home he took his luggage up to his room and he was standing in the middle of the room just looking out at the forest through the glass when he felt Alice standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly.

"Of course," Edward said as he turned around and smiled at her. "How are you? James made some pretty startling revelations about your past."

"I'm fine Edward," Alice assured him.

"Really?" Edward frowned. "Are you sure."

"If you think I'm not telling the truth, check," Alice said out aloud and then spoke to him in her mind. "_I'm okay, really Edward, see. You'd see it if I wasn't_."

Edward did see a slight sliver of sadness and confusion at the back of her mind but he could tell she was dealing with it and decided not to speak of it, knowing to do so would bring it into her consciousness.

"Okay," he nodded finally. "Is this just a social call?"

"Not really," Alice grinned and bounced into the room. "You're going to see Bella this afternoon."

"Yes," Edward nodded, not surprised she knew and when he saw her expectant face he laughed. "Am I asking you to come with me?"

"Apparently," Alice smirked.

"Am I inviting anyone else?" Edward laughed and Alice flashed him a grin before her eyes glazed over quickly and then she focused back on him.

"_No_," Alice replied in her thoughts. "_You might have asked Jazz but he will say no anyway so there isn't much point having that conversation_."

"When are we leaving?" Edward asked.

"_That is up to you_," Alice thought. Edward considered it for a minute and then smiled at her, knowing that as soon as he decided she would see it. "_Okay, I'll be ready at four_."

Edward laughed as Alice raced out of his room excitedly and she went straight to the room she shared with Jasper. He was sitting at the desk, flicking through a newspaper and he smiled when she walked into the room.

"What has you so happy?" he asked softly as he sensed her good mood.

"Edward is taking me to see Bella," Alice grinned. "Is that okay? He was going to ask you but I saw you would say no so I told him not to bother."

"That's fine," Jasper nodded. "Maybe when you get back we could go hunting?"

"Of course," Alice agreed and skipped into their closet to decide what to wear to Bella's place that afternoon.

**XXX**

When Edward pulled up out the front of Bella's house that afternoon he glanced at Alice.

"Try not to be too over the top with Charlie," he warned her.

"Edward, it will be fine," Alice grinned. "Charlie is going to love me."

"Everyone does," Edward said as he looked fondly at his sister.

"Of course," Alice giggled and they got out of the car and headed up to the front door. Edward knocked on it and a few moments later Charlie pulled the door open.

"Edward," Charlie greeted him gruffly.

"Charlie," Edward replied and turned and glanced at Alice. "This is my sister Alice. She wanted to visit Bella."

"Come in," Charlie said in a voice that made it clear he didn't want Edward there but he didn't want to be rude to Alice. "Bella has told me a lot about you Alice. It is nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Alice replied as she flashed him a grin.

Charlie led them into the living room where Bella was sitting up on the couch, her cast encased leg resting up on a pillow.

"Edward, Alice!" she grinned when she saw them.

"I'll leave you kids to it," Charlie murmured and cast a glance at Edward before leaving the room.

"Bella, how are you?" Alice smiled as she moved quickly and was almost instantly sat on the floor near Bella.

"On the mend," Bella smiled. "It's so good to be home."

"I'll bet," Alice nodded as Edward sat down in a chair near them.

"How about you?" Bella asked nervously. "How are you coping with the things James told us? Edward told me you saw the tape."

"I saw it," Alice replied carefully as she glanced at Edward. "I'll admit I was shocked at first but Jazz made me realise it doesn't really matter. It's in the past, it can stay there."

Edward could tell she didn't really mean what she said but he didn't question her in front of Bella.

"I was just going to watch a movie," Bella told them. "Did you want to join me?"

"We'd love to," Alice answered before Edward could say a word. She got up and walked over to the television and when Bella told her which movie she wanted from the pile Charlie had stacked on the top of the set Alice put it on and then settled back on the floor in front of Bella.

"Did you get a chance to have your shower?" Edward asked as the movie began to play, remembering Bella had said at the airport she wanted to get home and have a hot shower.

"Not yet," Bella smiled. "I saw the look of horror on Charlie's face when I said it. I thought I'd leave it till tonight."

"Horror, why?" Edward asked, even after all this time finding it strange that he couldn't read her mind like he could with everyone else.

"I'm going to need some help," Bella shrugged.

"Oh," Edward murmured. They settled into quietness as the movie began and Alice had a quick vision but kept it to herself. Halfway through the movie she glanced over and noticed Bella was asleep and she looked up at Edward.

"I'll be back in a minute," she murmured.

"Where are you going?" Edward frowned.

"I want to talk to Charlie," Alice grinned and jumped up.

"Alice?" Edward said warningly.

"It's okay Edward," Alice assured him and flitted from the room. She could smell Charlie's scent from the kitchen and she walked to the doorway and stopped.

"Excuse me Charlie?" she said to announce her presence.

"Alice," Charlie said as he jumped to his feet. "Does Bella need something?"

"Not at the moment, she's asleep," Alice replied and took a step closer to him. "But she mentioned she is going to need help showering and I realise that it must be awkward for both of you to endure that. I wanted to offer my assistance. I could come by everyday after school to take care of that for you."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Of course," Alice nodded and even without Jasper there she could feel Charlie's relief.

"Your parents won't mind you taking that much time away from your studies?" Charlie asked. "It would be a few weeks and exams are coming up."

"Carlisle and Esme would be more upset with me if I didn't offer," Alice answered surely.

"Then thank you Alice," Charlie grinned.


	25. Chapter 25

_Once again thank you for your reviews._

_PrettyinBlack8- Don't stress about spoiling the movie for me, you saved me a few bucks and an hour and a half of potential boredom, will probably still check it out at some stage but at least now I'm not expecting a blockbuster or something._

**XXX**

Over the next few weeks Alice made herself a true friend in Charlie by keeping her promise and coming by after school to help Bella every day. When Bella went back to school Charlie gladly let Edward take her as soon as he realised Alice was with them too. Even though his dislike of Edward was still so transparent it was obvious he adored Alice.

They all got through their exams easily, although Bella only managed to pass some of her classes thanks to Alice and Edward's tutoring. With the end of the school year approaching about the only thing left for the students to do was the prom. Edward brought it up with Bella one night but she was adamant she didn't want to go. The week before the prom he was tempted to bring it up again but he decided to use a different tactic. Alice was sitting in her room with Jasper, not long back from Bella's place when Edward knocked on the door.

"Come in Edward," Alice called out knowingly.

"You know why I'm here?" Edward smirked as he stepped inside.

"Of course," Alice grinned.

"And your answer?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Alice nodded eagerly. She obviously said something else in her head because for a moment they were both silent and Edward nodded his head occasionally but Jasper knew it was pointless trying to keep up with them.

"Thank you," Edward whispered and walked back out of the room.

"What was that about?" Jasper smirked after he had left the room.

"Edward wants me to convince Charlie to let him take Bella to the prom," Alice explained. "And she doesn't want to go because she can't dance. I thought of a way to get around that one too."

"What was your idea?" Jasper asked intrigued.

"We don't tell her where she is going," Alice grinned. "I'll bring her here and pretend I'm just playing around and do her hair and makeup and get a dress on her. Then Edward can take it from there."

"Evil, I like it," Jasper laughed. "Does that mean you need to go shopping for her prom dress?"

"No Jazz," Alice said pointedly.

"Oh," Jasper said finally as he realised why Alice had bought a dress in Philadelphia. He had been confused at the time because it wasn't her usual style and was two sizes too big for her. "The blue dress."

"Exactly," Alice laughed.

"And have you got your dress yet?" Jasper asked.

"I ordered it when Emmett lost the bet about Edward and Bella," Alice smirked. "It's been hiding in Esme's closet for months."

"What I wouldn't give for your gift for just one day," Jasper grinned. "I'd love to outdo you just once."

"It'll never happen baby," Alice giggled and crawled into his lap, snaked her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his.

**XXX**

The next day at school Alice was waiting outside Jasper's Spanish class when he walked out, the next period being lunch.

"Where's Bella?" Jasper asked, knowing Alice often helped Bella around while she was still on crutches. It was actually rare to see her without Bella at school now.

"I got Rose to take her to the cafeteria," Alice grinned as she snaked her arm around his. "I need your help with something."

"Anything," Jasper nodded sincerely. "What's the problem?"

Alice outlined her plan as they walked to their lockers and then they dumped their books in their lockers and walked out to Edward's Volvo. Alice had the keys in her hand and they quickly slipped in and Alice drove to Bella's place.

As they walked up to the front door Alice reached over and took Jasper's hand and then she knocked on the door. Charlie opened it and Alice flashed him a smile and Jasper smirked when he felt Charlie's love and adoration for Alice.

"Hi Charlie," she greeted him.

"Hi Alice," Charlie smiled as he cast a look at Jasper and they noticed he also took in their entwined hands. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Lunch," Alice explained. "I had something I wanted to talk to you about. First though, this is my hus… umm, boyfriend Jasper Hale."

"It's nice to meet you Jasper," Charlie nodded.

"You too sir," Jasper answered formally, causing Charlie to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait a second?" Charlie frowned suddenly. "You said boyfriend? Aren't you one of Carlisle's foster children? Doesn't that make you her brother? Or at least related somehow?"

"No Charlie," Alice giggled. "Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister. Emmett, Edward and I are related but Jasper and I aren't."

"But you live together?" Charlie frowned again.

"We have separate bedrooms of course," Alice lied.

"I would hope so," Charlie murmured. "You are only seventeen Alice."

"I would never expect Alice to do anything until after we were married sir," Jasper added.

"Jasper is very old fashioned," Alice added.

"That's a good thing," Charlie mumbled, glancing at Jasper and Alice could almost read his mind as a slight scowl slipped on his face. Jasper felt his worry and alarm and quickly sent him waves of calm.

"Sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to be rude," Charlie apologised as he felt the effects of Jasper's gift, but of course he had no idea why. "Alice has been a wonderful help with Bella and I care for her like a second daughter."

"That's okay," Jasper nodded. "I'm pleased she has you in her life as an extra person to watch out for her. I care for her too."

Their mutual acceptance of one another for Alice's sake was instant and Charlie stepped back to let them inside. He cast another glance at Jasper and Alice suppressed a giggle when she felt Jasper send Charlie more feelings of calmness along with feelings of friendship.

"So you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about?" Charlie asked once they were seated in the dining room.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "The prom is coming up. Bella says she doesn't want to go because she can't dance but it is so important. She is only a junior once. I was wondering if I could have your permission to I guess, kidnap her that day."

"What do you have in mind?" Charlie grinned and Jasper could feel his amusement.

"I was thinking I could take her to my place for the day," Alice suggested. "Say it was just to get her out of the house. Then I'll get her ready and she can go to the prom. I am a little hard to say no to once I get an idea in my head."

"I've noticed," Charlie laughed. "I think it's a wonderful idea. The only question I have is who will be her date for the prom?"

"Edward," Alice sighed and didn't need Jasper's gift to see that Charlie was suddenly angry. "Technically anyway. I realise you have issues with Edward after everything that has happened. Jasper and I would double date with them if that would ease your mind."

"I guess that would be okay," Charlie murmured and Jasper felt his reticence and sent him another wave of calm and assurance and it obviously worked because Charlie glanced at Jasper. "You seem like a decent young man. I suppose I can trust you to take care of my daughter for the evening. Both of them."

He gave Alice a smirk then and she laughed with him.

"You can," Jasper nodded solemnly.

"I will hold you to that," Charlie nodded. "Then my answer is yes, you can take Bella to the prom."

"Thanks Charlie," Alice grinned. They said goodbye to him and walked back out to Edward's car and once they were alone Jasper looked at Alice and laughed.

"You really pulled one on him," he commented. "I thought I was just here to influence his mood so he would say yes."

"You were," Alice nodded. "But he seemed so impressed with you I thought I'd use the card I was given. He loves you Jazz."

"But he still doesn't like Edward?" Jasper smirked in amusement.

"Yeah," Alice grinned at him. "You might have to play chaperone to them for a while. I think he was impressed with the line you gave him about not intending to do anything with me until we were married."

"I didn't," Jasper smirked proudly.

"No, much to my frustration," Alice giggled as she remembered how she had tried desperately to convince him they didn't need to wait until after their wedding ceremony.

"You were too modern for your own good," Jasper smiled. "You have no idea how many times you nearly had me convinced."

"I do," Alice grinned. "Every time your resolve wavered I'd have visions of what you would do to me. It drove me crazy."

"Our wedding night was worth the wait though," Jasper smiled softly as he reached over and slid his hand into hers.

"It was," Alice agreed in a soft voice as she squeezed his hand lightly.

**XXX**

The morning of the prom Jasper and Alice arrived at Bella's just after ten and Charlie let them in.

"She's up in her room reading," Charlie whispered conspiratorially.

"I'll go get her," Alice grinned and raced up the stairs. She knocked on Bella's door and then burst inside hurriedly.

"Hi Alice," Bella smiled.

"Hi Bella," Alice smirked. "Guess what? I convinced Charlie you should come spend the day at our place."

"How did you do that?" Bella asked in amazement.

"I just asked, and pointed out that cabin fever is probably setting in," Alice shrugged noncommittally. "So you want to come to our place for the day?"

"Of course," Bella grinned.

Alice helped her off the bed and grabbed her crutches and helped her onto them and then walked close to her as she hobbled out of the room and down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs Bella faltered when she saw Charlie and Jasper standing in the hallway chatting like they had been friends for years.

"Whoops, careful Bella," Alice said and took her arm to steady her, knowing she couldn't very well just pick Bella up without getting some serious questions from Charlie.

"Bella, allow me?" Jasper said and walked up the stairs when he noticed and once Bella had nodded her head Jasper moved her arm around his neck and lifted her easily, carrying her down the stairs and setting her on her feet in front of Charlie.

"Could I just have a quick word before you go?" Charlie asked.

"We'll wait outside," Alice grinned and grabbed Jasper's arm and they walked out the front door.

"What is it Dad?" Bella asked once they were alone, although she was sure Jasper and Alice could still hear them.

"I agreed to this so you can have some fun," Charlie told her. "But you aren't to go anywhere alone with Edward."

"Of course not Dad," Bella sighed and then frowned at him. "Why is it you don't like Edward, even though you have known him for months, yet you only met Jasper today and you act like he's your best friend?"

"I met Jasper a couple of weeks ago," Charlie replied. "He came by one day with Alice. He is respectful and protective of Alice, you can see that."

"Yes you can," Bella admitted as she thought of the couple. "Edward is like that with me too Dad."

"Maybe, but I don't see it," Charlie shrugged. "I don't think Jasper would ever upset you the way Edward did recently. In a sense it's a pity he is with Alice, he would be a much nicer boy for you to date."

"Me and Jasper?" Bella smirked and she swore she could hear laughter outside. "Not likely Dad, he loves Alice and I love Edward."

"You're too young to be thinking about love," Charlie mumbled.

"This conversation is getting a little uncomfortable," Bella sighed and a note of sarcasm slipped into her voice. "Alice and the wonderful Jasper are waiting for me."

"Have a good time Bella," Charlie said as he rolled his eyes and Bella just cast him a glare as she hobbled to the front door and outside.

Jasper and Alice were both standing at the bottom of the stairs, clearly amused at the entire conversation and Bella rolled her eyes as she made her way down to them.

"You caught all that?" she asked as she blushed slightly.

"Every word," Alice smirked as she took Bella's arm. "Do I need to start watching you around my husband?"

"Alice," Bella groaned and she flushed completely with embarrassment then.

"It's okay Bella," Alice assured her as she helped her to Carlisle's car and into the back seat before getting into the passenger seat. Jasper had already got into the driver's seat and once the women were inside Alice smirked at him. "I believe we are ready to go home now wonderful Jasper."

"Alice!" Bella groaned again as her cheeks flushed and the two vampires in the front just laughed as Jasper pulled out and drove towards their house.


	26. Chapter 26

_I've got to go away for work for a few days so I decided to give you a double posting before I leave. Hope you like them._

_Thanks to Kiefercarlos, Cowboy'sMontana, PrettyinBlack8, Jalice Whitlock Hale, dancingdino and yingyanggirl for your reviews. I appreciate you taking the time to do them._

**XXX**

When they reached the house Alice helped Bella inside and Edward immediately appeared and moved to her side. He leaned down and they kissed as Alice looked away and then she released Bella into Edward's arms.

Edward helped Bella to the couch as Esme walked into the room and smiled when she saw her.

"Bella, it's wonderful to see you," she grinned.

"You too Esme," Bella smiled.

Emmett and Rosalie walked into the room then and Emmett grinned when he saw her but Rosalie just scowled at her.

"Good to see you up and about Bella," Emmett commented.

"I don't know about the up bit," Bella smirked as she pointed at the cast on her leg.

Rosalie just glared at her and walked towards the stairs.

"Emmett?" she called out firmly without turning back.

"I'll catch up with you later," Emmett smiled apologetically at Bella and turned and followed Rosalie upstairs.

"What is your problem?" they all heard Emmett ask, even Bella managed to hear him.

"I said I'd bite my tongue for Edward," Rosalie snapped. "I never said I would make myself like her or be her friend."

"Rose!" Edward snapped angrily. There was instant silence then but Rosalie didn't apologise or reappear and Edward glanced at Bella.

"Sorry about that," he murmured.

"It's okay," Bella replied.

Esme had disappeared out of the room but she now reappeared carrying a tray with sandwiches and iced tea on it and she set it in front of Bella.

"I noticed it is nearly the time of day when humans eat lunch," she said as an explanation. "I thought you might be getting hungry."

"Thank you," Bella smiled and picked up one of the sandwiches and nibbled it.

"When you've finished that can you bring Bella up to our room Edward?" Alice asked from where she was still standing near the door with Jasper.

"Of course," Edward nodded, knowing what Alice wanted her for.

Alice pulled Jasper's hand and they walked up to their room and as soon as they entered it Alice dropped his hand and grabbed a huge bag of things she had bought for Bella. She tipped it out on the bed and Jasper sat down on the edge and looked at it all in amazement.

"I recognise some of this stuff," he said as he waved his hand over the pile. "But what the hell is the rest of it?"

"Its makeup," Alice laughed. "I use mascara, eyeliner and gloss but humans use other stuff too."

"Like this?" Jasper frowned as he picked up a pick coloured powder.

"That's blush, it gives humans rosy cheeks," Alice explained. "And they use foundation and powders to even out their skin. I don't use that, not really much point when my skin is flawless anyway."

"Thank God I'm married to a vampire woman," Jasper teased. "I could never get my head around all this."

Alice laughed at him and scooped up the pile in her arms and walked into the bathroom. She dumped it on the spacious bench beside the sink and then started to pull things from the cabinets. She was plugging in heated rollers when she felt Jasper walk in behind her and he set a chair down in the middle of the room.

"Figured you would need that for her," he smiled.

"Thanks Jazz," Alice grinned.

"Do you really think she is going to sit still long enough for you to do all this to her?" Jasper asked.

"If I take her crutches away she won't have a choice," Alice giggled.

"That will work," Jasper laughed.

"Alice?" Edward called out as he walked into the bedroom, his arm holding Bella up and Jasper stepped back in the room and smiled when he saw Edward had obviously had the same idea as Alice. Bella was firmly in Edward's arms and he was holding all her weight off her broken leg but her crutches were nowhere to be seen.

"She's in the bathroom," Jasper smirked and stepped back and watched in amusement as Edward led Bella into the bathroom and he couldn't resist following them.

"What's going on?" Bella asked warily when she saw everything Alice had spread out.

"Makeover," Alice grinned at her.

"Alice, no," Bella sighed.

"Oh come on Bella," Alice begged. "It will be fun."

"No, it won't," Bella said surely and Jasper sent her waves of serenity and congeniality but she just turned and glared at him. "Nice try Jasper, it won't work. You couldn't possibly influence me enough to agree to this."

"After everything I have done for you?" Alice pouted and looked sadly at Bella.

"Alice, that isn't fair," Bella sighed.

"Bella look at me," Alice whispered. "I have had the same face, with the same skin and hair for over a hundred years. Please just let me have some fun for once?"

"Okay," Bella mumbled, still not looking happy and Jasper and Edward shared a smirk at Alice's obvious attempt at a guilt trip.

"You'll love it, I promise," Alice giggled excitedly as Edward helped Bella over to the chair and lowered her down into it.

Edward and Jasper slipped out of the room to leave the women on their own and Alice began to work on Bella.

**XXX**

Four hours later Jasper was sitting in the chair in the corner of their bedroom when Alice walked out of the bathroom, Bella in her arms and she settled her on the bed.

"You look pretty," Jasper commented when he saw Bella. Alice had given her skin treatments and applied makeup to her face and curled her hair.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled.

"Now for the finishing touches," Alice giggled and disappeared into her closet causing Bella to groan.

"Thank you for doing this for her," Jasper said quietly.

"I feel like a life-sized barbie doll," Bella grumbled.

"You do look lovely Bella," Jasper offered.

"Clothes!" Alice announced as she danced out of the closet. Bella's eyes went wide in horror when she saw the stunning blue dress hanging on the hanger in Alice's hand, obviously a designer dress.

"Alice, no!" she gasped.

"It matches your makeup and hair," Alice shrugged as she walked over to her and slid the dress from the hanger.

"Alice, I hate to state the obvious," Bella sighed. "You are a lot smaller than me, your clothes will never fit me."

"This will," Alice grinned and looked over and winked conspiratorially at Jasper.

"Okay, get the torture over then," Bella mumbled and Alice glanced at Jasper.

"Jazz, give us a minute?" she murmured and Jasper frowned at her for a second before he realised Bella needed to change into the dress.

"Of course," he said quickly and jumped to his feet and raced from the bedroom. Once they were alone Alice coaxed Bella into the dress and then slid a dangerously high heel onto her foot.

"It's a good thing I don't have to walk anywhere in that," Bella smiled as Alice bent down and tied the ribbons that held the shoe in place.

"Not much anyway," Alice mumbled and then stood up and let her eyes wander over Bella.

"Jewellery," she announced and before Bella could protest Alice had raced to her dresser, grabbed her jewellery box and moved back to sit beside Bella. She slid a plain gold watch onto Bella's wrist and then grabbed the other wrist and slid some gold bangles onto it.

"Alice, how much jewellery do you have?" Bella laughed as she looked over her shoulder and saw the contents of the large box.

"Oh, a few trinkets," Alice shrugged. "Most of the good stuff is in a safe in the closet." Alice pulled out a matching necklace and earrings, pearls set in gold and held it up for Bella to look at.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"They're beautiful," Bella admitted. Alice smiled and handed the earrings to Bella and she slipped them in, knowing it was useless arguing with Alice again. When she was finished Alice crawled onto the bed behind her and fastened the necklace at her neck before moving in front of her. She reached up and adjusted the necklace and then sat back with a soft smile.

"They look perfect on you," Alice sighed wistfully. "I have never been able to pull pearls off."

"Then why do you own them?" Bella asked, a little amazed that she may have stumbled on something imperfect about a vampire, even though an inability to wear jewels was hardly a major thing.

"They are Jasper's mothers," Alice smiled. "Just after we got together we found out his cousin had died and her grandchildren were auctioning off her things to make money. We went to the auction and Jasper bought every item he recognised as his mother's. He didn't want them leaving his family. I have a lot of her jewellery and I know it pleases Jasper when I wear it."

"Oh Alice," Bella gasped, her hand flitting to the necklace. "I couldn't possibly wear it now."

"You have to, it looks perfect," Alice smiled.

"Won't Jasper be upset?" Bella frowned.

"Not at all," Alice assured her and reached forward to pull Bella up so she was standing on her good foot. "Let's go down and show the others."

Alice lifted her easily into her arms and carried her downstairs and smirked when she saw Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme all standing there, all of them in on the secret.

"Bella, you look lovely," Edward smiled as he walked towards her as soon as Alice set her down.

"Thank," Bella mumbled in embarrassment and then noticed he was wearing a suit. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes," Edward nodded. "I decided we shouldn't waste Alice's hard work."

"I promised Charlie I would stay with Alice and Jasper," Bella sighed.

"He won't know," Alice said surely. "Go have some fun." Bella nodded in defeat with a smile and they said goodbye to the others and then Edward helped her out to the car.

"You did a great job Alice," Esme smiled once they had left.

"He's in big trouble when she works out where she's going," Alice grinned and then danced over to Jasper. "Now, it's your turn." Jasper laughed and Alice pulled him upstairs so they could get ready for the prom.

**XXX**

Ten minutes later Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the living room, Esme with camera in hand, when Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs. Emmett looked handsome in his classic tux and Rosalie looked stunning in a long red dress that hugged tightly to her perfect figure. Esme snapped a few pictures as Jasper walked down the stairs in his own tux and Carlisle walked over to stand with his son while Esme photographed the other couple.

"Where's Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"She threw me out of the room," Jasper laughed. "She has a thing about me not seeing her dresses until she has them on."

Carlisle laughed with him and remembered the same thing happening when they had gone to the dance a few months earlier. Jasper heard their door close softly upstairs and turned to look up the stairs expectantly and a few moments later Alice appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Oh wow," Jasper gasped as his eyes drank in Alice's body. Her dress was black satin and as Jasper realised the white geometric shapes on it weren't material but cut out designs that exposed her flawless skin his breath hitched.

Alice grinned as she danced down the stairs and he held his hand out to her and helped her off the last stair, the step causing the split in the side of the dress to strain and expose her legs, revealing the black sandal heels that graced her feet.

"Stunning," Jasper gasped.

"Jasper, cut it out," Emmett groaned at him. "I'm suddenly lusting after Alice."

"Emmett!" Rosalie snapped and he just shrugged at her as Jasper reluctantly tore his eyes from Alice and looked at his brother.

"Sorry," Jasper mumbled and struggled to control his emotional output.

"Photos," Esme announced and snapped photos of Jasper and Alice together before taking some group shots. When she was finished the two couples walked out to the garage and got into Carlisle's car and Emmett drove them to the school.


	27. Chapter 27

_Here's the second chapter of my double posting. Hope you enjoy._

**XXX**

Because Edward drove slower when he had Bella in the car the others arrived at the school first and they walked towards the hall as a group, Alice holding Jasper's arm and Rosalie holding Emmett's. When they reached the door Emmett bought their tickets and then they moved into the room. Nearly every eye turned in their direction, the absolutely stunning dresses of the women causing many sly comments from the guys and jealous comments from the girls.

"I never realised Alice Cullen was so damn sexy," one senior murmured.

"Forget Cullen," his mate beside him whispered. "Rosalie Hale is hot!"

"Kill them now or later?" Emmett teased as he leaned towards Jasper.

"They can look, who wouldn't," Jasper shrugged as his appreciative eyes glided over Alice on his arm. "They touch, then they die."

"Good philosophy bro," Emmett smirked.

"Let's dance," Alice said excitedly as she tugged Jasper towards the dance floor. Jasper laughed and eagerly followed her and as he swept her into his arms Emmett grinned at Rosalie.

"Shall we babe?" he murmured and held his hand out to her. She smiled at him as she took his hand and he twirled her onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms.

**XXX**

They had been dancing for a while, oblivious to the comments and stares they were getting when Alice suddenly looked up and smiled at Jasper.

"They're here," she murmured.

"Edward and Bella?" Jasper asked but then realised he hadn't needed to, he could sense Edward approaching the door. As they stepped inside Alice glanced over at them and she giggled as she snuggled happily closer to Jasper.

"She looks nice," Alice murmured.

"You did well," Jasper praised her.

"Do you want me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting

townsfolk?" they heard Bella whisper.

"And where do you fit into that scheme?" Edward asked in a low voice.

"Oh, I'm with the vampires, of course," Bella smirked and Jasper and Alice's eyes locked and they laughed.

"Anything to get out of dancing," Edward commented.

"Do you really think she can't dance?" Alice murmured. "Maybe I should have offered to teach her something."

"Possibly not, you've seen how uncoordinated she is," Jasper smiled. "But I think the makeover was as far as she was going to let you. You did the best you could to make this a great night for them, what they do now is up to them."

"You're right I suppose," Alice sighed and moved her arms to snake around his neck and they got lost in each other's eyes.

When Alice finally pulled her eyes from Jasper and rested her head against his chest she glanced at Edward and Bella and noticed they were dancing although Edward had Bella standing on his feet. Alice smiled as her eyes locked with Bella's and she was surprised when Bella smiled back. They were dancing close to Emmett and Rosalie when Alice suddenly sniffed and wrinkled her nose.

"What is that?" she whispered.

"Quileute," Emmett snarled and they all turned to see Jacob Black walking towards Edward and Bella. Rosalie let out a hiss and Emmett pulled her closer to him as Jasper spun Alice so he was positioned between Jacob and her.

"What is he doing here?" Jasper snapped.

"The treaty only says that we can't go on their reservation," Emmett said angrily. "They can come to town even though it is classed as our territory as long as they don't engage us."

"He's a young one," Rosalie added. "He may not even know about the treaty."

"They all know," Emmett replied. "They teach them from an early age."

"He shouldn't be here," Jasper snarled. "They're supposed to steer clear of any member of our coven."

"Technically he is talking to Bella," Alice sighed. "And she isn't a member of our coven."

"Technically," Jasper repeated as he looked at her pointedly.

"I can't believe she is dancing with him," Rosalie snapped.

"I think she's friends with him," Jasper frowned. "That's the feeling I am getting from him."

"That would be right," Rosalie growled. "Trust her to befriend a Quileute."

"Rose, maybe she doesn't know," Alice sighed.

"I don't care," Rosalie snapped. "I knew it was a bad idea for Edward to be with her. Bad enough she is a human, now she's a Quileute lover."

Jacob walked away after he had relinquished his hold on Bella to Edward but the Cullens didn't relax until he had disappeared from the hall.

"Unbelievable," Rosalie mumbled and Jasper sighed and steered Alice away from Rosalie to get away from her bad mood as much as he could.

"He can't be dangerous for us can he Jazz?" Alice murmured as they moved together.

"I don't see how," Jasper admitted. "As long as we don't hunt on their land they have to stick to the treaty. Do you see anything that suggests they could be?"

"No," Alice said finally after closing her eyes and sifting through her visions. "I don't see anything remotely connected to him."

"There you go then sweetheart," Jasper smiled and leaned down and gently kissed the tip of her nose. She snuggled into him again and they swayed together as they danced and it was quite a while later when Alice suddenly stiffened in his arms.

"Alice?" he murmured, immediately sniffing at the air for the smell they had all smelt when Jacob appeared but he couldn't smell anything. He pulled back to look down at her and smiled when he saw her eyes glazed over. "What do you see?"

"Edward," Alice murmured and didn't speak again for a moment until her eyes had cleared. "He is going to turn Bella."

"When?" Jasper grinned.

"Soon," Alice whispered.

"Tonight?" Jasper gasped.

"Yes, soon," Alice nodded.

"Where?" Jasper asked as he glanced around looking for Edward and Bella and he noticed them slipping out the back door.

"Outside," Alice replied and Jasper noticed she glanced at the back door and saw Edward and Bella leaving. "Should we stop him?"

"No, if it's what he wants let him do it," Jasper smiled.

"I suppose," Alice agreed and rested her head back on his chest. She was still for a moment and then she let out an exasperated sigh.

"What is it my love?" Jasper smirked.

"He changed his mind, again," Alice said angrily. "I really wish he would stop that, it is so annoying."

"So he isn't turning her tonight?" Jasper asked in amusement.

"No," Alice pouted.

"Okay then," Jasper smiled at her. "Then no more Edward and Bella talk or visions tonight. The rest of this evening is only about two people."

"Who's that?" Alice asked as she snaked her arms up around his neck.

"Jasper and Alice," Jasper murmured and leaned down and gently put his lips to hers.

**XXX**

A short while later Jasper guided Alice towards the back door as they continued to dance and when they were near the door he stepped back slightly and took her hand in his.

"Come with me my love," he murmured and Alice giggled as she let him lead her out of the gym and into the dark night. They walked past the buildings behind the gym and Jasper glanced around quickly before leading her to the edge of the forest and pulling her into the cover of the trees.

"Jazz, where are we going?" Alice whispered.

"You'll see," Jasper smiled at her and glanced down at her feet. "Are you right to run in that dress and shoes?"

"Of course," Alice smirked at him. He tugged on her hand and they were soon travelling fast through the forest. The area was familiar and they travelled for a while before Jasper pulled her to a stop and she looked around and realised they were at the lakeside where they had come camping months earlier. There was a fire burning in the middle of the small clearing and a stereo sat nearby with soft, gentle music playing.

"Jazz, how?" Alice laughed.

"I had to enlist Carlisle's help," Jasper smirked.

"And just how did you get it past me?" Alice asked, intrigued.

"I didn't make a definite decision," Jasper grinned. "I just told Carlisle about this place and that I might bring you here tonight. And that if I did it might be nice if there was the fire and music. I didn't decide to until the second we began running. I was worried you might still see though."

"You sneaky thing," Alice smirked.

Jasper smiled softly down at her as he lifted his hand to caress her cheek and then slid his hand back into hers. He pulled her over towards the fire and as she stood and watched him he shrugged out of his jacket and spread it on the ground.

When he stood back up he reached for her instantly and she melted into his arms. He crushed his lips to hers as he lowered her down to the ground, his body moving over hers as he laid her on his jacket. He slid his hand down her body, his fingers stopping to stroke her skin as it reached each geometric shape on her dress, and she wriggled underneath him. He kept moving his hand lower until he could reach the hem of her dress and he pulled the material up to her waist as he sent her waves of love and lust.

"Jazz, please," she moaned as she ripped her mouth from his and her back arched as she threw her head back. "Jazz, I need you, now."

"What do you need?" Jasper murmured huskily, his eyes drinking in the expression of pure desire on her face as her lust washed over him and he sent her another strong wave of lust and love.

"Jazz, you, need, you," Alice gasped breathlessly, all sense and reason leaving her as she reached for him with shaking hands. Her body was quivering beneath him although he had barely touched her yet, at least with his body. He leaned up on his elbows as he looked down at her and he concentrated hard on sending her as much lust, desire and pleasure as he could and without him even touching her body she suddenly convulsed violently underneath him.

"Jazz, please," she moaned as she clutched for him and her begging destroyed the last of his resolve and he crushed his lips to hers as he gave her what she was desperately craving.


	28. Chapter 28

_Thanks to sarah, ja4ever, Cowboy'sMontana, PrettyinBlack8 and Jalice Whitlock Hale for your reviews._

_In case any of you notice, I've corrected a small mistake I made in earlier chapters of this. I've been using the Twilight Lexicon to help me write the background story to this, Midnight Shadows, and I realised earlier in this Alice says her and Jasper have married for sixty five years. I realised this is wrong, its more like sixty years so I've corrected that in this chapter. Only a small thing but yeah._

_PrettyinBlack8- I am aiming to do this story with all the books Twilight to Breaking Dawn so yes I am doing New Moon. I already have the New Moon chapters written (that's why I can update daily, believe me I couldn't write this fast lol). The next two chapters are fillers for the time between Twilight and New Moon and then Chapter 30 will start the New Moon ones. I am just starting to write the Eclipse stuff now but that is on hold while I work on the background story Midnight Shadows. I have heaps of ideas for it though so it will be written before I finish posting the New Moon stuff. Now I'm rambling but hopefully that clears it up for you. _

_Jalice Whitlock Hale- I wouldn't say I don't like Edward and Bella but my fav couple would be Jasper and Alice (obviously). Then if I had to pick seconds Emmett and Rosalie. Bella just annoys me a bit sometimes in the books._

**XXX**

When Alice arrived at Bella's the following day to help her shower Charlie let her in.

"How was last night?" he asked.

"Magical," Alice smiled softly as she remembered the night before.

"I think Bella had a good time," Charlie grinned.

"Me too," Alice nodded. "Thanks for letting us take her."

"I know she's safe with you and your young man," Charlie replied.

"Is she in her room?" Alice asked and after Charlie nodded her head Alice skipped up the stairs and burst into Bella's room.

"Hi Bella," she said as she slipped in the door.

"Hi Alice," Bella smiled from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Am I in trouble?" Alice asked sheepishly

"No," Bella laughed. "You could be but you were right. I had a great time."

"Good," Alice smiled. "You ready for a shower?"

Bella nodded her head and Alice walked over and helped her off the bed and into the bathroom.

**XXX**

Bella sighed as she wriggled, trying to get comfier on the bed and as she did the book she was reading slipped off the bed and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll get it," a voice said and she jumped and her hand went to her chest in fear as she turned and she saw Jasper standing by the window.

"You scared me," she gasped.

"I'm sorry," Jasper apologised instantly and he stayed where he was standing just inside the window. "Is it okay if I come over to pick it up for you?"

"Of course," Bella nodded and Jasper moved quickly and the book suddenly appeared in Bella's lap and she looked up to where Jasper had already returned to his spot near the window.

"Did Alice send you to babysit me while she hunts?" Bella asked.

"No, I've been waiting out in the forest," Jasper admitted. "I wanted to talk to you, alone. I knew Alice was planning to slip out to hunt once she got you settled tonight."

"Okay," Bella whispered nervously. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You don't need to be scared of me," Jasper sighed and sent her waves of calm and happiness and she smirked when she felt her fear and nervousness disappear, knowing what he was doing. "I needed to ask you a favour. Your cast comes off next Monday doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does," Bella nodded.

"Once it does, you'll be able to walk again?" Jasper asked.

"Should be able to," Bella answered, still confused with his questions.

"I have a problem I am hoping you can help me with," Jasper sighed. "Next Saturday is our sixtieth anniversary and I want it to be special for Alice. The problem is she is so damn psychic I can never surprise her."

"And how can I help with that?" Bella smirked.

"If I plan something and get her gift she will see it for sure," Jasper explained. "I've tried getting Emmett to do this before but that didn't turn out well. However, she didn't see it. I know how much you love Alice and I know whatever you organised and bought would be perfect. Will you help me Bella, for Alice?"

"Of course I will," Bella nodded instantly. "Alice has done so much for me, you both have. I'd be happy to help. Is there anything particular you want?"

"I can't answer that question too specifically or she'll see it for sure," Jasper smirked. "I'd like a nice gift for her and something special for the two of us to do Saturday night."

"I'll take care of it," Bella promised. Jasper pulled his wallet out of his pocket and quickly slid a gold credit card from it but he set it on the draws beside him, not wanting to go too close to Bella.

"Whatever it takes," he murmured as he nodded at the card.

"I'll make it special Jasper," Bella smiled.

"Thank you Bella," Jasper nodded and then he disappeared through the window.

**XXX**

It was the last day of school and there wasn't really any work to do but Bella still went. Edward and Alice went as well but Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper decided to go hunting instead. When Bella walked out of her English class she was surprised to see Edward waiting for her instead of Alice.

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked.

"I told her I'd come get you," Edward smiled. "She's meeting us in the cafeteria."

"That's good," Bella grinned as he took her arm and helped her manoeuvre through the crowded halls. "I had a visitor yesterday."

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Jasper," Bella smirked. "Tell me, why do vampires like climbing through windows so much? He came straight into my bedroom window and I didn't even realise he was there until he spoke."

"Jasper climbed in your bedroom window?" Edward said angrily. "What did he want?"

"Don't be like that," Bella sighed. "He wants me to help him surprise Alice."

"Oh of course," Edward nodded. "Their anniversary."

"Exactly," Bella replied. "It's next Saturday and he wants to give her a gift and take her somewhere that she won't see. He said money was no problem. I'm sorry to ask this but is he serious. How rich are you all?"

"Extremely," Edward laughed. "But I never thought I would hear that question come from you."

"Sorry," Bella mumbled. "Its just I have an idea but it's pretty outlandish and expensive. I thought that….."

"Don't," Edward said quickly and turned to her as she jumped. "I'm sorry Bella. The thing is if you tell me what you're planning Alice will see it. Her and I are quite close. I can't help you with this without her seeing. I can say that Jasper wasn't exaggerating. Money really isn't a problem. Alice makes about four million a month on the stock market. How are you paying for it?"

"Jasper gave me a gold credit card," Bella smirked. "But I don't think a credit card will pay for my idea."

"Show me?" Edward said quickly and Bella slipped the card from her wallet and held it up to him. "That one will. It's an unlimited one. You could charge a new Mercedes on it if you wanted to."

"Or property?" Bella asked instantly.

"Well yes," Edward nodded and frowned at her in confusion.

"So do you think Jasper would be okay with me spending nearly a million dollars?" Bella asked, the amount of money sounding so foreign on her lips.

"He would be fine with it," Edward laughed. "Anything for Alice. I thought you had already worked that one out."

"Yeah," Bella sighed. "I just wanted to make sure."

**XXX**

The morning of Jasper and Alice's sixtieth anniversary arrived and Jasper was sitting in their room when Alice got home from hunting with Esme and Rosalie.

"Happy anniversary baby," she smiled when she saw him and she raced over and slid into his lap.

"You too sweetheart," Jasper grinned and leaned over and kissed her.

When their lips finally parted Alice jumped up from his lap and raced out of the room again and he laughed at her but she returned moments later with a wrapped gift in her hand.

"I hid it in Edward's room so you wouldn't find it," she giggled as she flitted back to him. She snuggled once again into his lap and then handed the parcel to him.

"I love you baby," she murmured and kissed his cheek before settling back to watch him. He gave her a smile and then pulled the gold paper away, revealing an old fashioned box covered in blue velvet.

He glanced at her and could see her excitement in her eyes, as well as feel it, and he carefully opened the box.

"Oh Alice," he gasped as his eyes took in the old army medals rested inside.

"They're yours," she whispered and he looked at her with wide eyes and then carefully picked one up and flipped it over. The inscription on the back said _Major Jasper Whitlock_ and he noticed every medal he had received as a human during the Civil War was in there and looked at her quickly.

"How?" he asked in amazement.

"It's taken nearly twenty years," Alice admitted. "Every time there was an auction with old army medals or they were advertised on Ebay I would check them. Most of them are engraved with your name. As soon as I found one that was yours I made a ridiculously high bid so no one else could possibly match it. I originally had the idea for our fiftieth anniversary but I had only found one at that stage."

"You managed to keep this from me for ten years?" Jasper smirked.

"Yup," Alice grinned looking very proud of herself and Jasper laughed as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you sweetheart, it's perfect," he smiled.

**XXX**

They were still sat looking through Jasper's medals when there was a knock on the door and Edward and Bella walked into the room.

"Hi," Alice grinned when she saw them.

"Happy anniversary," Edward said straight away.

"Thanks," Jasper grinned and showed Edward the medals Alice had given him and Edward gave him a knowing smile. "You knew?"

"Of course," Edward laughed and glanced at Bella.

"Something for you," Bella smiled and stepped forward as she held out an envelope but Alice frowned when she avoided her and handed it straight to Jasper.

"You didn't need to get us anything Bella," Alice murmured.

"I didn't," Bella smirked.

"I kind of enlisted Bella's help," Jasper grinned.

"That's why I didn't see my gift," Alice laughed. "I thought you'd forgotten Jazz."

"Never," Jasper said passionately and reached over and handed the envelope to Alice, as eager as her to see what was inside it. "Happy anniversary baby."

Alice leaned over and kissed his cheek and then took the envelope and opened it. She slid out a piece of paper and then frowned as he looked at Bella.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"It's a note," Alice said in confusion and read it out. "In two hours be dressed and in the driveway."

"Treasure hunt," Bella smirked.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun," Alice squealed.

Bella laughed and her and Edward left the room and Edward gave her a smile.

"Whatever are you up to?" he grinned but held his hand up quickly. "Don't answer, she'll see it."

"I think she's going to love it," Bella smirked. "Both of them will."

**XXX**

Two hours later Jasper and Alice were standing eagerly out the front of the house when Edward drove his Volvo out of the garage. Bella was sitting in the passenger seat and she motioned for them to get in.

"Where are we going?" Alice giggled as Edward pulled away from the house. Bella just shrugged knowingly and Alice turned to Edward. "Edward?"

"I'm in the dark as much as you," Edward laughed. "I told Bella if she let me in on it you were more likely to see. All I know is I'm chauffeur for the day."

They drove for a while, away from Forks and Alice suddenly realised where they were heading.

"Seattle?" she murmured.

"Maybe," Bella shrugged. They drove into Seattle and towards the airport and Edward quickly found a park and the group headed inside as Alice clutched at Jasper's arm, almost bouncing in excitement. Bella led them through the crowds and stopped and glanced at the departure board before leading them to one of the gates.

"Toronto?" Jasper murmured.

"For now, it's a treasure hunt remember," Bella grinned at him and pulled two first class tickets out of her hand and thrust them at him. "When you get there go to the counter and tickets will be waiting there in your names."

"This is going to be so much fun," Alice squealed excitedly and stepped forward and hugged Bella. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bella smiled as she hugged her back and over Alice's shoulder she caught Jasper's eye and he nodded as he sent waves of appreciation at her. She merely nodded her head back at him as she stepped from Alice's embrace and they said goodbye before Jasper and Alice disappeared to board their plane.

"Home now?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around Bella.

"No," Bella laughed. "We have a plane to catch and work to do. I didn't want to risk leaving the area and Alice seeing where I went until today."

She pulled two more tickets from her pocket and waved them at him and he laughed as she pulled him further down the hall to another boarding gate.

"There is one other thing," Bella murmured as she hugged his arm.

"What's that?" Edward asked in amusement.

"I need you to impersonate Jasper when we get there," Bella grinned at him. "They don't know him but we need Jasper to sign off on Alice's gift."

"This is intriguing," Edward laughed and they hurried to their flight.

**XXX**

When the plane landed in Toronto Jasper and Alice quickly rushed into the airport and Alice wrapped her arm around Jasper's as they moved to join the line at the counter.

"I can't believe this," she murmured as she snuggled into him.

"She went above and beyond," Jasper grinned.

"Thanks Jazz," Alice smiled softly. "This is the best anniversary ever."

"I'm glad," Jasper whispered and leaned down and kissed her before they moved up to the counter.

"We have tickets waiting for us," Jasper told the woman behind the counter. "Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen?"

The woman checked the computer and then nodded with a smile and printed to the tickets.

"Your flight leaves in half an hour," she told him. "Gate twelve."

"So where are we going Jazz?" Alice asked as they walked away from the counter.

"Back to Seattle," Jasper frowned.

"What?" Alice giggled and snatched the tickets and looked at them. "What is she doing?"

"That's the point," Jasper laughed. "Neither of us knows."

Alice grunted in frustration and pouted and Jasper laughed at her as he took her hand and they walked down to the boarding gate.


	29. Chapter 29

_Thank you for the reviews_.

**XXX**

As they stepped into the Philadelphia airport Alice slipped her hand into Jasper's and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I am now convinced she is going to just keep sending us from airport to airport all day," she sighed. "We'll probably end up back in Seattle again soon and then whatever she has planned for us will be in Forks."

"I have no idea," Jasper laughed, amazed at the meticulous planning Bella had done to ensure Alice couldn't possibly see her surprise, well their surprise.

They had already been back to Seattle three times and also seen the airports in Anchorage, LA, Phoenix and Florida. It was now starting to get dark and Jasper pulled out his cell phone and waited. After their first stop in Toronto Bella had been texting them their next lot of instructions and he stared at the screen as he waited.

"Jazz, I don't think she's texting us this time," Alice murmured and Jasper looked up and followed her gaze. A man stood a few feet from the entrance from their plane with a hand written sign with both their names on it.

Jasper took Alice's hand and led her towards him and he offered them a smile as they approached him.

"Mr. Hale, Ms. Cullen?" he asked and Jasper nodded his head. "This way please."

The man led them through the airport and outside and over to a white limousine. He opened the back door for them and Jasper led Alice over and helped her inside before climbing in behind her.

As he pulled away from the airport Alice snuggled into Jasper's arms, both their eyes watching out the window as they tried to work out where they were going. The limousine travelled for a while and then pulled into a familiar street and Alice let out a gasp.

"The diner?" she murmured.

"Did you ever tell Bella about it?" Jasper asked.

"I told her about the last time we were here," Alice nodded. "She must have remembered."

The limousine pulled to a stop outside the diner but even though it was only early evening the place was in darkness. The man opened the door for them and they stepped from the car and then he tipped his hat and disappeared. As the car pulled away Alice slid her hand into Jasper's and they stood looking at the diner for a moment.

"Vampire," Jasper hissed suddenly and pulled Alice towards him protectively but they relaxed as Edward and Bella stepped out of the shadows.

"How did you enjoy your trip?" Bella smirked.

"Oh Bella, it was so frustrating," Alice giggled and raced over and hugged her. "But it looks like it might be worth it."

"It will be," Bella smiled.

"Did you manage to get them to shut it down for the evening?" Jasper asked as he joined them, looking at the darkened building.

"No," Bella admitted. "The owner went bust a month ago, it's closed for business. I figured it might be the last chance you get, if the new owners decide to demolish it."

"Oh no," Alice gasped and turned to look at Jasper, her sadness flowing over him.

"Let's just enjoy tonight sweetheart," Jasper murmured as he put his arm around her shoulders, a little annoyed that Bella would tell Alice such bad news on a day like today.

"The front door in unlocked," Bella told them. "Go on in. The new owners are the only ones there. Edward and I will see you back in Forks."

She pulled two plane tickets to Seattle from her pocket for the next morning and handed them to Jasper, along with the credit card he had given her.

"Thank you Bella," Jasper said sincerely and he stood with Alice as Edward and Bella linked hands and walked off down the street.

"Shall we my love?" Jasper murmured once they were alone.

"Oh yes Jazz," Alice grinned and he smiled as he led her to the door. He pulled it open and they stepped inside. Bella had obviously pulled some strings because there were candles all around the room, the shades were drawn on the front windows and soft music filled the air.

"I suppose we should meet the new owners," Alice mumbled as they stepped further into the diner.

"They must be in the kitchen," Jasper commented and let Alice's hand drop and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned moments later with a frown on his face and shook his head.

"She said they were in here," Alice frowned.

"Maybe they are," Jasper murmured as his eyes landed on a thick envelope sitting on the bare counter. He had a suspicion about it and he walked over and picked it up and quickly slid the pile of papers from it. He grinned as soon as he saw them and passed them straight to Alice so she wouldn't see a vision before she saw the papers. She looked at the deeds for the diner in confusion and then flipped to the sale contract and her eyes went wide when she saw the names of the new owners.

_Jasper and Alice Whitlock_.

"We own it?" Alice gasped in shock and dropped the papers to the floor as she looked at him, a huge smile spreading across her face. "Oh my God Jazz, we own it!"

She raced over and threw herself into his arms and he spun her around as he caught her easily and then set her back on her feet.

"Thank you Jazz," she whispered.

"It's a pleasure," Jasper smiled tenderly down at her, thankful he had enlisted Bella's help. Alice stood on her toes to brush her lips to his and he kissed her back as he sent waves of love to her, their love as strong as the first day they had stood in this diner.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice walked into the house in Forks the next day the entire family, including Bella, were sitting in the living room.

"How was your surprise?" Edward grinned when he saw them.

"Perfect," Alice giggled and rushed over to hug Bella. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bella laughed. Jasper looked at her and thanked her then but he didn't rush to hug her, knowing he still shouldn't get that close to her, no matter how much he appreciated what she had done.

**XXX**

The next few months were idyllic for the family. Bella had healed well from her injuries and school was out for the year, allowing them all plenty of time to relax and enjoy life. The week before the new school year was due to begin Carlisle called a family meeting late one evening.

"What is this about?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the dining room and looked at Alice.

"He just wants to sort out our stories and plans for the year," Alice smiled.

Carlisle and Esme were the last to enter the room and once they were seated Carlisle looked around his family.

"The last few months have been a welcome respite from the events that preceded them," he started. "But now we are looking at a new school year and we need to get our cover stories straight. Edward and Alice, obviously the two of you will be returning to Forks High to complete your senior year."

"Of course," Edward answered and Alice nodded her head beside him.

"Esme and I can maintain our current cover," Carlisle continued and then looked at the other three. "The real question is the three of you."

"Well obviously if we were human we'd be going to college right now," Emmett shrugged.

"But there is no college nearby," Rosalie pointed out.

"Exactly," Carlisle nodded. "So we either say you don't go to college, we say you do and you keep a low profile or you need to go away for a while. I'm a little hesitant about anyone leaving the family for a time after everything that has happened. Especially with Victoria still out there somewhere."

"Actually, I would kind of like to go away for a while," Rosalie admitted and everyone looked quickly at her.

"Rose?" Emmett frowned, grabbing her hand like she was going to disappear that second.

"Not without you of course," Rosalie added quickly as she flashed him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Rose, say what you're thinking," Edward sighed causing confusion to flood the room. "It is how you feel, it won't offend me."

"I'll try to be diplomatic," Rosalie smiled, causing all the family to smile knowing that was one thing that wasn't her strong point. "I have tried to be quiet about my feelings about Bella, for Edward's sake as well as for the family. But I don't like the human coming and going all the time and I'm sorry but I really don't like her. I want some space. I'd also like some time alone with Emmett. We don't seem to get much of that here."

"We can change things babe," Emmett offered quickly.

"I'm not complaining," Rosalie assured him. "But I have been thinking about this for a while now. We always talked about taking off and travelling through Africa one day. You want to try hunting there and I'd love the freedom of just roaming through the country, just going wherever we want and doing whatever we want as it comes. Maybe we could go there, just for a few months? I'm not saying we should leave the family, I don't want that. I'm just saying we should take a long vacation."

"You don't have to leave Rose," Carlisle sighed. "If this is an issue for you we can find a way to resolve it."

"No," Rosalie said quickly. "I just really feel it's the right time for Emmett and I to do something we always wanted to do together. It's the perfect time really. You can say we're away at college."

"You really want to do this babe?" Emmett asked and she turned to him and smiled when she saw his eagerness.

"I do," Rosalie nodded.

"Then it's done," Emmett grinned. "We'll leave in the morning."

"But you will come back?" Esme asked softly.

"Of course Esme," Rosalie nodded. "Give us a few months and we'll be back and you'll be wondering if we had ever really left."

"Okay," Esme smiled, not wanting to stop them doing something they really wanted to do.

"With that decided what about you Jasper?" Carlisle asked. "If we say Rose and Emmett are going to college maybe we should do the same for you and you could go with them?"

"No!" two voices instantly snarled and they all laughed as they saw the protective way Alice and Jasper grabbed each other as they spoke.

"It was just a suggestion," Carlisle shrugged.

"A bad one!" Alice said firmly.

"I won't go anywhere without Alice," Jasper added in a strong voice.

"I was wrong to suggest it," Carlisle said quickly, wondering himself why he had even thought of it when he knew them so well and Edward obviously heard his thoughts because he smiled at him.

"I don't really care what story we give," Jasper shrugged. "I can lay low here and we can say I went away but I will be staying here while Alice is at high school."

"Okay," Carlisle nodded and broke up the family meeting.

The next morning there was a flurry of goodbyes as Emmett and Rosalie left and then the following week Alice and Edward returned to school, leaving Jasper home alone with Esme.


	30. Chapter 30 New Moon

_Thank you for the reviews._

_This is the first chapter of the New Moon based part of this story so I thought even though I have already done this at the beginning I should do it again. Obviously, I don't own anything you recognise from New Moon, its Stephenie Meyer's. I'm just borrowing it for entertainment purposes._

**XXX**

Esme stepped into Carlisle's office and offered him a gentle smile as she pushed the door shut behind her but he knew his mate well and knew something was wrong.

"What is the matter?" he asked as he got to his feet and met her in the middle of the room.

"Jasper," Esme sighed softly as she stepped easily into his arms. "He is driving me crazy during the days."

"How?" Carlisle smirked, knowing for the last week Esme and Jasper had been home alone while the others were at school and Carlisle was at the hospital.

"He is so bored without Alice," Esme sighed. "He even offered to garden with me today."

"Oh no," Carlisle groaned, knowing how much Esme hated it when others tried to interfere with her glorious gardens.

"We have to find him something to fill his days," Esme whispered.

"I'll speak with him tonight," Carlisle promised.

"Be gentle?" Esme warned softly. "I don't want him thinking he isn't wanted. I love spending time with him. I'm just so use to being here alone during the day I can't handle him hovering all day."

"I'll be very discrete my love," Carlisle smiled.

**XXX**

Later that evening Jasper walked into their bedroom and smiled when he saw Alice lying on the bed flipping absently through a textbook.

"Senior Biology,' he murmured as he noticed which one it was. "Do you need some tutoring?"

"Not likely," Alice laughed as she flipped over to lie on her back and smile up at him. "It's exactly the same course content as the one I did in Alaska."

"I know, I did it last year remember," Jasper smiled as he walked over to stand by the bed.

"Oh Jazz, it is so hard without you there," Alice sighed and he felt her frustration slip through. "I'm glad I have Edward and Bella there but I miss you."

"I know," Jasper nodded as he sat down beside her. "The days you are gone feel never ending."

"Maybe I should just drop out?" Alice suggested.

"Tempting," Jasper grinned. "But it will never work. The gossips in this town would have a field day with that and you know Carlisle likes us to do anything to avoid speculation."

"True," Alice sighed. "They'd probably think you got me knocked up or something."

"Alice," Jasper chided gently.

"I was joking," Alice smirked. "Like I could be serious about that, it'll never happen."

Jasper noticed a slight sliver of pain and sorrow slip from her and he frowned but before he could say another word there was a knock on their door.

"Come in Carlisle," Alice called out, again amazing Jasper because she was always right about who was coming into their room.

"Jasper, do you have a minute son?" Carlisle asked as he stepped into the room.

"Of course," Jasper nodded and got to his feet.

"I'll leave you to it," Alice grinned, already seeing what Carlisle wanted. "And for what it's worth I think it's a marvellous idea."

Jasper and Carlisle laughed as she skipped from the room and then Carlisle turned his attention back to his son.

"So what is this marvellous idea?" Jasper asked.

"Esme mentioned earlier that you seem a little lost without Alice around during the day," Carlisle said carefully. "And I am really snowed with my shifts at the hospital and my research. I was wondering if you could help me?"

"At the hospital?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"No, I would never ask you to do that," Carlisle assured him. "I've been working on some research projects over the last few years, since we came to Forks actually. If you are interested I'd want you to collate the information I have collected and possibly collect more. Basically help with the research so I can finish the three projects I am currently working on. There is another I would interested in starting if I can get these finished."

"Research on what?" Jasper asked, obviously interested.

"The current projects are on human conditions," Carlisle explained. "But if I can get the research papers completed for them then I would like to look into reasons why our kind seem more able to live peacefully in larger groups if we maintain a vegetarian diet. I think it would be interesting."

"It would," Jasper nodded. "I'd love to help."

"Great," Carlisle smiled. "Well come down to my study whenever your ready and I'll show you what I want you to start with."

"I'll come now," Jasper grinned, eager to get started. Carlisle laughed and they walked out of the bedroom and down to the study together.

**XXX**

The family were sitting in the living room a week later and Jasper was flicking through a medical journal as Alice lay with her head on his lap. Esme walked in and smiled as she sat down beside Carlisle and noticed that Edward was playing the piano in the corner.

"How is it going?" Esme asked softly as she nodded at the medical journal in Jasper's hand.

"Jasper has been a great help," Carlisle grinned. "My old research is nearly finished and completed. We will be able to start on my new idea soon."

"It's really interesting," Jasper added softly and Esme glanced at Carlisle and offered him a soft, appreciative smile.

"Alice, no!" Edward yelled suddenly and Jasper dropped the book as he looked worriedly down at Alice.

"What?" he frowned as he looked between Alice and Edward in confusion.

"Oh come on Edward," Alice sighed. "It will be fun!"

"She will kill you," Edward warned.

"Who?" Jasper demanded as he stiffened and pulled Alice closer.

"He doesn't mean literally Jazz," Alice assured him as she turned her glare back to Edward.

"She might," Edward smirked. "It'll be the first time we have ever seen a human kill a vampire but if you do this I am sure she will find a way."

"Bella?" Carlisle guessed from their remarks.

"Yes," Alice replied and ignored Edward as she turned to look at Esme, knowing their mother would probably like her idea. "It's her birthday next week. We should have a party for her."

"Of course," Esme nodded instantly.

"No!" Edward said firmly. "She would hate it. She is already stressed out about getting older."

"Ha," Alice laughed. "She is turning eighteen. I'm at least a hundred, she isn't going to get much sympathy from me on that one."

"Your body doesn't age," Edward said pointedly. "Hers does, and therein lies her problem."

"Oh," Carlisle murmured.

"All the more reason to throw her a party," Alice smirked. "Give her something fun to do to take her mind off it."

"Alice," Edward groaned but he could see the excitement building in Alice at the idea of organising a party and he looked at Jasper. "Bro, help me here."

"No way," Jasper laughed as he glanced at Alice and although he couldn't read her mind he could tell she was already started to plan the perfect party for Bella.

"Well at least try to tame it down," Edward murmured reluctantly.

"I'll try," Alice giggled and jumped up and raced up the stairs to plan the party as Edward groaned.

**XXX**

The morning of Bella's birthday Emmett and Rosalie arrived home and Alice was flitting madly through the house barking last minute orders at Jasper.

"Maybe you should stay home from school sweetheart?" Jasper said nervously.

"You can handle it," Alice assured him and he cast a pleading look at Emmett and Rosalie but Emmett just laughed and Rosalie shook her head firmly.

"What if I mess it up?" Jasper sighed.

"You won't baby," Alice smiled. "Just keep in mind how upset I will be if you do." Jasper groaned, feeling the pressure he was already under grow and Emmett laughed at him again.

"Alice, we are going, now!" Edward yelled from the garage.

"Okay, chill out," Alice grumbled and rolled her eyes as she snatched her bag off the kitchen counter and raced over and kissed Jasper. "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Love you," Jasper smiled at her.

"Love you too," Alice replied, and was already half out the door when she suddenly called back over shoulder. "Don't forget to wrap the gifts, they're in our closet."

"Oh no," Jasper sighed as he sank down at the kitchen table.

"You will be in so much trouble if you mess this up bro," Emmett laughed.

"She only has you putting up a few lanterns and wrapping some presents," Rosalie smiled. "And picking up the stuff from the party shop in town. It won't be too difficult to manage Jasper."

"What if I forget something?" Jasper whispered.

"Alice will turn you into ashes," Emmett shrugged.

"That I could handle," Jasper smirked. "Alice upset is worse, trust me."

"You'll do fine Jazz," Rosalie assured him.

"Care to help?" Jasper begged.

"Nope," Rosalie shrugged. "Sorry. If you get really stuck let me know but I'd rather have nothing to do with the human's party. Its bad enough Alice has convinced me to attend."

Jasper's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and quickly answered it.

"Oh Jazz, don't forget to pick up the cake from the bakery when you go into town," Alice's voice came through instantly.

"It's ordered under your name?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Alice replied. "Thanks baby."

She hung up again and Jasper sighed as he glanced at the others and Rosalie rolled her eyes. The phone rang again and Jasper glanced at the screen and saw it was Alice again.

"She's going to be the death of you," Emmett smirked and Jasper just pulled a face at him as he snapped his phone open.

"What else Alice?" he asked.

"Nothing," Alice whispered. "I just realised I hung up without telling you I loved you. I do Jazz, I love you so much."

"I love you too Alice," Jasper smiled and they disconnected their call again.

**XXX**

When they reached the school Edward got out of his car and leaned against it as he waited for Bella. He glanced over as he realised Alice hadn't gone into class but was standing beside him and he looked down and noticed silver wrapped gift in her hand.

"She said no presents," Edward reminded her gently.

"It's only something small," Alice shrugged.

Bella's truck pulled into the car park then and they watched as she shut off the engine and climbed out. Alice grinned when she saw her and raced over to her.

"Happy birthday Bella!" she squealed.

"Shhh," Bella snapped quickly and glanced around to make sure no one had heard them.

"Do you want to open your present now or later?" Alice asked as she linked arms with Bella and led her back to Edward.

"No presents," Bella muttered.

"Okay later then," Alice smiled, not the least bit deterred by Bella's obvious bad mood. "Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"

"Yeah," Bella sighed. "They're great."

"I think it's a nice idea," Alice grinned. "You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience."

"How many times have you been a senior?" Bella smirked.

"That's different," Alice giggled as they reached Edward and she watched as he took Bella's hand.

"So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Bella nodded. "That is correct."

"Just checking," Edward smiled. "You might have changed your mind. Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts."

"Of course you'll enjoy it," Alice laughed certainly. "Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your way, Bella. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Getting older," Bella whispered.

"Eighteen isn't very old," Alice argued. "Don't women usually wait till they're twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?"

"It's older than Edward," Bella pointed out.

"Technically," Alice said, her smile still in place. "Just by one little year, though. What time will you be at the house?"

"I didn't know I had plans to be there," Bella said stubbornly.

"Oh, be fair, Bella!" Alice sighed. "You aren't going to ruin all our fun like that, are you?"

"I thought my birthday was about what Iwant?" Bella frowned.

"I'll get her from Charlie's right after school," Edward promised.

"I have to work," Bella protested.

"You don't, actually," Alice smirked. "I already spoke to Mrs. Newton about it. She's trading your shifts. She said to tell you Happy Birthday."

"I still can't come over," Bella mumbled. "I, well, I haven't watched Romeo and Julietyet for English."

"You have Romeo and Julietmemorized," Alice dismissed.

"But Mr. Berty said we needed to see it performed to fully appreciate it," Bella argued. "That's how Shakespeare intended it to be presented."

"You've already seen the movie," Alice sighed.

"But not the nineteen-sixties version," Bella frowned. "Mr. Berty said it was the best."

Alice's eyes narrowed and her smile dropped from her lips and she glared at her, an expression that was so rare on her face that it caused Bella to stop cold.

"This can be easy, or this can be hard, Bella," she threatened in a cold voice. "But one way or the other…."

"Relax, Alice," Edward cut in. "If Bella wants to watch a movie, then she can. It's her birthday. I'll bring her over around seven. That will give you more time to set up."

"Sounds good," Alice laughed. "See you tonight, Bella! It'll be fun, you'll see."

She leaned over and kissed Bella's cheek as she skipped away from them and headed towards her first class, hoping that Jasper had everything under control.


	31. Chapter 31

_Thank you Cowboy'sMontana, PrettyinBlack8, dancingdino and ja4ever for the reviews._

**XXX**

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

As soon as school was let out Alice rushed out to Edward's Volvo, got inside and hurried home. When she reached the house she smiled when she saw the lanterns Jasper had hung on the outside of the house. Bowls of water were on the stairs and Alice smiled when Jasper walked out the front door as she walked up the stairs, his arms full of pink roses.

"Hi sweetheart," he smiled when he saw her and stopped, putting the roses carefully on the top step before pulling one from the pile.

"Hi baby," Alice smirked and then laughed when he dropped to his knee and held the rose up to her. She took it and raised it to her nose although she didn't need to in order to smell its sweet scent.

"Are they okay?" Jasper asked unsurely as he stood back up and glanced up at the lanterns. "I wasn't exactly sure what you meant."

"No Jazz, it's perfect," Alice assured him. "I thought I ordered red roses though. The theme of the party is red and white."

"You did," Jasper sighed. "I had a little crisis."

"What happened?" Alice gasped.

"They did the cake the wrong colour," Jasper admitted. "When I got there it was pink and white not red and white. There wasn't time for them to do another one for tonight so I had to take it. I was going to call you but I knew you would be in class. I know you wanted everything to match so I changed the decorations and flowers. I couldn't get pink wrapping paper though so I got silver. I am so sorry baby."

"You're sorry?" Alice echoed and flashed him a smile. "Jazz, you averted a disaster, very well too I might add. I think the pink roses look much better anyway."

"You do?" Jasper echoed and his relief flooded her.

"I do," Alice smiled softly and leaned over and brushed her lips on his.

"Come see inside," Jasper murmured against her lips and she laughed and slipped her hand into his as he led her inside.

"Oh Jazz, its perfect," Alice grinned when they walked into the living room. There were bowls of the pink roses all through the room and pink candles everywhere waiting to be lit. Near the piano sat a table that had been covered with a white cloth and on this table sat the cake and a nice pile of wrapped presents.

"You've done very well Jazz," Alice smiled softly as her eyes scanned the room. "What is left to do?"

"Just the roses out the front," Jasper grinned. "I'll go do that. You can just get ready, everything else is taken care of."

"You're amazing," Alice giggled and watched as he walked outside before she skipped up the stairs.

**XXX**

"Happy Birthday Bella!" the group all cheered when Edward led Bella into the house hours later.

Esme stepped forward to hug Bella first and placed a light kiss on her forehead before relinquishing her to Carlisle.

"Sorry about this Bella," Carlisle murmured as he put his arm around Bella's shoulders. "We couldn't rein Alice in."

Bella looked behind them then and noticed Emmett and Rosalie and remembered Edward telling her they had returned from their trip to Africa that morning.

"You haven't changed at all," Emmett smirked. "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always."

"Thanks a lot, Emmett," Bella groaned playfully.

"I have to step out for a second," he added and winked at Alice. "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone."

"I'll try," Bella laughed.

Alice smiled from where she was standing holding Jasper's hand and then she let go of his hand and walked forward excitedly to Bella. Jasper stayed where he was, still not liking getting too close to Bella, and watched as Alice took Bella's arm and pulled her towards the table.

"Time to open presents," Alice smiled.

"Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything….." Bella started.

"But I didn't listen," Alice cut in with a smirk. "Open it."

She placed a silver parcel in Bella's hand and Bella smiled as she read the tag and saw it was from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. She tore the paper from it and frowned when she saw the box, shaking it when she realised it was empty.

"Um, thanks," Bella murmured in confusion and Rosalie actually managed to smile for once around the human.

"It's a stereo for your truck," Jasper told her. "Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it."

"Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie," Bella smiled and then raised her voice and turned in the direction of the front door. "Thanks, Emmett!"

"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice squealed and picked up a flat wrapped box from the table.

"You promised," Bella frowned at Edward but was interrupted when Emmett came hurrying back into the room.

"Just in time!" he grinned as he stepped up behind Jasper who had risked edging a little closer to watch Bella open her gifts.

"I didn't spend a dime," Edward promised.

"Give it to me," Bella sighed and Alice handed her the package. Bella was still concentrating on death staring Edward as she slid her finger under the paper and pulled near the tape.

"Shoot," she muttered as the paper cut into her finger and she pulled it from the package and her eyes went wide when she saw the blood starting to ooze from the paper cut.

"No!" Edward roared and lunged for Bella, shoving her backwards and straight into the table that held the cake and gifts, the glass plates sitting beside the cake shattering as Bella fell into them.

Moments later Jasper slammed into Edward, his eyes dark with bloodlust as he struggled to get to Bella, all his sense and reason gone. Emmett lunged forward and grabbed Jasper and locked his arms in a vice-like grip around his brother as Jasper continued to struggle to get to the source of the stench of blood filling the room for the vampires.

Alice froze in shock and watched in horror as her husband completely lost it and her best friend lay bleeding on the floor. Bella had injured herself further when she fell on the glass from the plates and Alice felt the strong smell of blood reach her own nose.

She crinkled her nose against the smell and held her breath and took a step backwards. She glanced at Jasper, his eyes still wild with bloodlust and made sure Emmett had a firm grasp on him. She turned and raced from the room, knowing her absence would be unnoticed as long as Jasper was locked in his trance.

She raced into the kitchen and leaned against the bench as a small sob slipped from her lips and she took a couple of fresh breaths before standing up and composing herself. She raced through the kitchen to the laundry and grabbed a towel for Bella before heading back to the dining room.

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside," Carlisle was saying.

"Come on, Jasper," Emmett said firmly and with Rosalie's help he managed to pull Jasper from the room and out the front door although he was still struggling to get to Bella.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Esme murmured, her hand over her mouth and she turned and followed the others.

"Let me by, Edward," Carlisle said softly seeing that Edward was still standing in a protective stance between Bella and the others. Edward looked at him for a moment and then relaxed and moved to kneel beside Bella and examine her arm.

"Here, Carlisle," Alice whispered and handed him the towel.

"Too much glass in the wound," Carlisle murmured and instead used the tablecloth to quickly fashion a tourniquet. "Bella, do you want me to drive you to the hospital or would you like me to take care of it here?"

"Here please," Bella whispered.

"I'll get your bag," Alice offered and raced to Carlisle's study to grab his medical bag. She raced back into the kitchen where Carlisle and Edward had moved Bella and were sitting her down on a chair.

"Just go, Edward," Bella whispered.

"I can handle it," Edward argued.

"You don't need to be a hero," Bella murmured. "Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air."

"I'll stay," Edward said firmly.

"Why are you so masochistic?" Bella whispered.

"Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far," Carlisle suggested. "I'm sure he's upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now."

"Yes, go find Jasper," Bella nodded.

"You might as well do something useful," Alice added and then continued in her head. "_Edward please, Jazz will be so upset_."

Edward frowned but finally nodded his head and turned and raced from the room, heading straight outside to where the rest of the family were. Alice stood for a moment and watched as Carlisle tended Bella's wound but the stench of the blood was getting unbearable and Alice knew she was needed outside to calm Jasper. She gave Bella a small smile and then slipped wordlessly from the room.

"Well, that's everyone, I can clear a room, at least," she heard Bella sigh as she walked through the living room.

Alice stopped for a moment and collected herself and then walked out the front door. The first person she saw was Esme who was standing at the top of the stairs. She heard Alice and turned and offered her a sad, pain filled smile when she saw her.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered.

"Where?" Alice struggled to gasp and Esme nodded silently down the stairs into the garden. As soon as Alice stepped from the doorway she saw Jasper sitting on a large rock in the garden, his head hung and his hands covering his face.

Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs just staring at him and Rosalie was halfway between Edward and Jasper, also watching Jasper. Emmett was a little closer but still keeping a safe distance from him. Alice sighed and slowly made her way down the stairs, her eyes locked on Jasper's sad stance.

"Alice," Edward whispered as she walked past him but she ignored his warning.

"Go check on Bella, Carlisle is nearly finished with her," Alice murmured and continued to walk slowly towards Jasper. Edward sighed and cast a final look at Alice before he turned and disappeared into the house. Rosalie just glanced at her as she drifted past her sister but when she walked past Emmett he put his hand out to touch her arm.

"He isn't completely over the bloodlust yet Alice," he warned. "Be careful."

"He won't hurt me," Alice said, rather indignant as she glared at her brother. She walked up to stand in front of Jasper and the rock he was sitting on was that large she was at eye level with him although he didn't look up at her.

"Jazz?" she whispered softly.

"Go away Alice," Jasper snarled without looking at her.

"No," Alice said forcefully.

"Alice," Emmett murmured and took a step closer to them but Rosalie stepped up beside him and stopped him.

"Jazz, baby, talk to me please?" Alice whispered.

"I said go away," Jasper said through clenched teeth, his words coming out with a slight hiss.

"Never," Alice answered flippantly. "You're stuck with me."

"I'm a monster," Jasper snarled. "A freak. I was wrong to ever think I could be anything different."

"No you aren't," Alice argued.

"What would you know Alice?" Jasper growled. "You don't know anything different than the way we live here."

"Jazz, I love you," Alice sighed, ignoring his outburst and reached forward and pried his hands from his face, looking into his angry eyes. "Talk to me baby, I'm not going anywhere. I love you my love."

"I said go away!" Jasper snarled angrily and before Alice could react Jasper lifted his arms, ripping his hands from hers and shoved her shoulders hard, causing her to fly through the air across the garden, not stopping until she slammed into a large tree trunk and slumped to the ground.


	32. Chapter 32

_Thank you for your reviews- Cowboy's Montana, BrittanyJenAnn, PrettyinBlack8 and dancingdino. I really do appreciate them._

**XXX**

"Alice!" Rosalie gasped and raced to Alice's side as Emmett leapt towards Jasper and stood protectively between him and the two women as he glared at his brother.

"I'm okay," Alice whispered in a trembling voice as Rosalie bent beside her and pulled her into her arms.

"Look what you just did Jasper!" Rosalie snarled angrily. "I don't care about what happened inside, she's only a weak human. But you hurt Alice, you hurt Alice!"

Her voice was slightly hysterical as she clung to her sister and Alice buried her head against Rosalie's shoulders as huge sobs wracked her body.

"Don't Rose," Alice whispered into Rosalie's hair.

"Alice?" Edward called out as he walked from the house and stopped cold when he took in the scene. "What happened?"

No one answered him but no one needed to, he saw in their minds exactly what had taken place. Jasper could feel the anger of the others around him but as Edward turned to him he felt the hate that Edward had for him in that second. Alice had a quick vision of Edward ripping Jasper to pieces and she gasped.

"Edward, no, you can't," Alice screamed.

"Bella was unavoidable," Edward growled. "But this…"

He broke off as he saw again in Jasper's head the way he had attacked Alice and sent her flying and Edward hissed as the vision of his little sister flying through the air occupied his mind.

"Edward please don't," Alice begged as she jumped from Rosalie's arms and flung herself at Edward. She grasped his clothes in her little fists and looked up at him with desperation and pain in her eyes. "Edward, I love him. I can't live without him. Please, don't do this."

"Okay, for you," Edward said pointedly and Alice quickly flipped through her visions and content that Edward had decided not to harm Jasper she let him go.

"Bella needs some clean clothes," Edward whispered. "Can you take care of that for me?"

"You won't harm him?" Alice murmured. "You promise?"

"I promise," Edward nodded solemnly.

Alice nodded her head and cast a sad look at where Jasper was sitting before walking back into the house.

"She can borrow something of mine," Esme whispered from the living room floor and Alice noticed she was already trying to bleach away the blood stains. "Your things won't fit her as well as mine."

Alice nodded her head and looked up as Carlisle and Bella walked into the room. When he looked at her Carlisle gave her a strange look and Alice knew he had probably heard what had happened outside but she shook her head slightly, not wanting Bella to know how much their family was crumbling from that few seconds of stupidity.

"Esme, let me do that," Bella murmured when she saw Esme cleaning up.

"I'm already done," Esme smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Bella nodded. "Carlisle sews faster than any other doctor I've had."

Alice felt Edward step up behind her and she stepped further into the room and walked over to Bella.

"C'mon, I'll getyou something less macabre to wear," she murmured and led Bella upstairs and found a shirt of Esme's that was a similar colour to the one Bella had on.

"Alice?" Bella whispered as Alice moved towards the door to give her privacy to change.

"Yes?" Alice murmured.

"How bad is it?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Alice answered softly, remembering Jasper's stance when she had left him and the way he had struck out at her in anger.

"How's Jasper?" Bella continued.

"He's very unhappy with himself," Alice whispered. "Its all so much more of challenge for him, and he hates feeling weak."

"It's not his fault," Bella sighed. "You'll tell him that I'm not mad at him, not at all, won't you?"

"Of course," Alice nodded. She stepped outside the door then and gave Bella the privacy to change and then she walked her back down to where Edward was waiting for them.

"Take your things!" Alice said and grabbed Bella's presents and rushed over to hand them to her. "You can thank me later, when you've opened them."

Esme and Carlisle said goodbye to Bella and Edward led her out to his car, making sure he took her a way so that she wouldn't see Jasper. As Alice heard them drive off Emmett walked into the house and he sighed as he glanced at Alice.

"You okay?" he asked as his eyes cast worriedly over his sister.

"I'm fine," Alice nodded but they could all see she wasn't. Jasper's attack hadn't hurt her physically but they could all see that emotionally she was shattered. "Where's Jazz?"

"He's still outside with Rose," Emmett replied but when Alice started to move towards the front door he put his hand out to stop her. "Leave him with Rose for a while."

"Why?" Alice frowned.

"When a man, especially a vampire man, is upset sometimes you can't let things out when your brothers or your mate is around," Emmett said cryptically. "But a sister you can. You know Rose will look after him."

Alice nodded her head and looked like she was going to cry, although that was impossible, and Emmett reached forward and pulled her into his arms.

**XXX**

Emmett had left once the bloodlust had dissolved from Jasper, for the reasons he had outlined to Alice, and once they were alone Rosalie approached him carefully.

"Are you going to talk to me or just throw me across the garden too?" Rosalie asked but her voice was soft, not nasty.

"I can't believe I did that," Jasper whispered finally, just as Rosalie was beginning to think he wasn't going to talk. "Bella or Alice, but especially Alice."

"She didn't break," Rosalie smiled softly at him. "Once you apologise she'll be okay. She's pretty upset right now though."

"She should be," Jasper growled. "She was just being her usual caring self and I behaved like a monster."

"Don't call yourself that," Rosalie snapped lightly.

"Then how do you explain what I did with Bella?" Jasper growled.

"Normal," Rosalie shrugged. "For us anyway. It's who we are. This is exactly why I have been avoiding her and so against her being a part of our family while she is still human. If Alice is right and she becomes one of us I will welcome her openly but it isn't fair on us to bring a human into our house, our safe haven. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. My only worry about the whole situation is that it had to be you that slipped. You are too hard on yourself Jazz."

"I'm too weak," Jasper argued.

"No," Rosalie said forcefully. "You don't give yourself enough credit. The memory of the taste of humans is fresher for you but you have been doing so well. I have never tasted human blood and even I have been finding it difficult with Bella being around."

"But it was me that ruined everything," Jasper sighed.

"No," Rosalie snapped. "You slipped, most of the others have done it too. What about those three girls Edward killed in Alaska? Or the two guys Emmett killed in Canada? The little girl Esme killed in Pennsylvania or even Alice. That guy she killed in Paris? Nearly everyone has done it. All we can do when one of us slips is be there for them and move on. Anything else is pointless, it is who we are. I will not allow you, or anyone else, to blame you for this."

"What about Alice?" Jasper whispered. "What I did to Alice is unforgivable."

"You're lucky that even though you don't believe it she's an indestructible little thing," Rosalie smiled. "There isn't a mark on her. You're not as tough as you think you are."

"But she's so tiny," Jasper murmured. "Did you see how far she flew Rose, as soon as I realised what I had done I hated myself."

"I am well aware of that," Rosalie nodded, reminding him that he would have been projecting his hate and loathing of himself to them all. "Why did you do it Jazz? She was only trying to comfort you?"

"She shouldn't have to," Jasper snapped. "She deserves a lot better than me. She is so sweet and loving and special. She should be with someone kind and gentle and in control, like Edward. Not a vicious monster like me."

"But Jazz, don't you see?" Rosalie smirked. "With Alice you are that kind, gentle person. You are so loving towards her sometimes it makes me sick. But you absolutely adore her, you worship the ground she walks on and she needs that. She may be bubbly and bright and over the top but she is that way because she is secure and confident in your love. Without you she would only be a shell of that."

"Maybe," Jasper whispered.

"No maybes about it," Rosalie smiled. "If you are thinking of leaving her you have to know it would destroy her. And the entire family will hunt you down. She needs you as much as you need her right now. You need to go inside and find her, comfort her and accept the comfort she offers you."

"What if I hurt her again?" Jasper whispered in a haggard voice.

"You won't," Rosalie said surely. "You love her." She smiled softly at him and leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

"Go on Jazz," she whispered as she let him go. "Go be with Alice."

Jasper nodded his head and with his shoulders slumped he stood up and walked into the house. When he walked into the living room Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were standing there but Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Alice?" he asked in alarm.

"In your room bro," Emmett sighed sadly and Jasper just nodded his head and turned and walked up the stairs.

When Jasper walked into their bedroom he stopped cold when he saw Alice sitting on the bed, her knees pulled tightly to her chest and her head resting on her knees. As soon as he walked into the room her pain and anguish slammed into him and she looked up at him.

"Jazz?" she said as a huge grin spread across her face and she leapt from the bed. She raced towards him but then suddenly skidded to a stop just arm distance from him. Her smile dropped and her eyes retreated back to the sad stare she had moments earlier as she looked at him carefully.

"Jazz, I'm so sorry," she whispered as her eyes left his and she looked down at the floor. "I didn't mean to upset you or smother you."

"Alice, no," Jasper cut in, unable to believe she was apologising to him like she had done something wrong. He reached quickly for her and his arm moving fast obviously scared her as she tensed and cringed away from him.

"Alice," Jasper sighed, immediately pulling his arm back. Seeing her cringed before him, scared of him and what he might do to her, hurt more than anything Edward or Emmett could possibly do to him.

"I'm very, very sorry," Alice whispered still not raising her eyes to meet his.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for," Jasper said softly. "You didn't do anything wrong. Me on the other hand. I'm going to have to spend eternity asking your forgiveness. I am deeply sorry I hurt you. No matter how I was feeling I should never have raised a hand to you."

"It's okay Jazz," Alice said as she softly smiled and raised her eyes to his.

"No, it is not okay," Jasper murmured as he took a careful step towards her. "I know you can take care of yourself and I know you don't like it when I try to protect you but as your husband that is my responsibility. Attacking you in anger is hardly fulfilling that responsibility. It was the most despicable thing I have ever done. You cannot let me off lightly with this."

"It's already forgotten Jazz," Alice smiled as she closed the distance between them.

"No Alice….." Jasper started to protest but she flung herself towards him, jumped up and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and his arms had to grab her around the waist so she wouldn't fall back to the ground. She moved her legs around his waist, the grip of her legs and arms tightening as she clung desperately to him.

"I love you Jazz," she whispered into his neck.

"I love you too Alice," Jasper murmured, not wanting her forgiveness so easily but as was so classically Alice she had readily given it anyway.

She moved her head and placed a light kiss on his neck and then she began to softly kiss his skin as she moved her mouth up his neck to his jaw, along his jaw line towards his lips, up over his cheek and then she pressed her lips to his.

"I love you Jazz," she whispered again against his lips and then she tilted her head as she reached back and tangled her hand in his hair as she crushed her lips to his hard.

Jasper couldn't do anything but kiss her back, their kiss furious and passionate, and when she finally dragged her lips from his they both drew in deep shaky breaths.

"I love you Jazz," she said yet again as she moved her head back to rest on his shoulder and he walked with her still in his arms to the chair in the corner and sat down. She wriggled until she was curled neatly in his lap, her head resting against his shoulder and she snaked her arm up to his other shoulder as they settled quietly together.


	33. Chapter 33

_Thank you to Kiefercarlos, Cowboy'sMontana, PrettyinBlack8, ja4ever, BrittanyJenAnn and dancingdino for the reviews_

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice were still sat together quietly when Alice had a vision of the two of them together somewhere in the south. She frowned as she looked through it for more details but all she could see was that they were alone.

"Jazz?" she murmured. "What are you thinking?"

"To be honest, not much," Jasper sighed against her hair. "I'm just enjoying holding you. Why, what did you see?"

"Us alone, somewhere in the south," Alice told him. "The others weren't there, just us."

"And what was happening?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," Alice shrugged. "It wasn't a worrying vision. It was just us sitting in a room somewhere in the south."

"Maybe they are going to ask us to leave the coven," Jasper sighed. "I wouldn't blame them after what I did today."

"Jazz," Alice scolded lightly. "That won't happen."

"I did have a fleeting thought before," Jasper admitted. "Maybe that was what influenced your vision."

"What was it?" Alice whispered.

"I don't think I want to stay with the family," Jasper whispered.

"What do you mean?" Alice frowned.

"I need to get away for a while," Jasper told her.

"When do we leave?" Alice asked instantly.

"I don't expect you to come too," Jasper sighed.

"Excuse me?" Alice said indignantly. "Where you go, I go. That's a given Jazz."

"I thought you might like to stay with the family," Jasper murmured.

"I love Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmett, and Edward," Alice admitted. "But you are my family Jazz. I can be away from them, I couldn't bear being away from you."

"Are you sure?" Jasper whispered.

"I'm sure," Alice smiled at him. "If you need some time away we go."

"Thank you," Jasper murmured, knowing he didn't deserve the woman in his arms.

**XXX**

Carlisle was sitting in his study alone, just leaning back in her chair as he thought over the events of the night before when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in?" he called out and smiled when he saw Jasper and Alice walked through the door hand in hand.

"Everything okay with you two now?" he asked gently. "I'll admit, I'm worried about what happened between the two of you last night."

"I'm sorry Carlisle I mean no disrespect at all here," Alice interrupted. "But I really don't think that is anyone's business besides myself and Jazz."

"It becomes everyone's business when a member of this family lashes out at another, mate or not," Carlisle argued. "Jasper, I can understand how the events with Bella occurred but I cannot condone what was done to Alice."

"I know," Jasper nodded solemnly, speaking out for the first time since the topic had been brought up. "I don't expect you too. It was wrong and you have no idea how much I regret it."

"I realise that our kind are very different to humans," Carlisle sighed. "But I see this kind of thing at the hospital all the time. A man that raises his hand to his wife does more damage than just the physical, which thankfully in this case wasn't much. Your actions tonight have harmed Alice, and your relationship, in ways you may not understand and it has repercussions for the entire family."

"I can honestly swear that it will never happen again, you have my word on that Carlisle," Jasper said firmly but he knew what Carlisle was saying as he remembered the way Alice had cringed away from him in the bedroom earlier.

"I will hold you to it," Carlisle nodded.

"We actually came to see you to let you know we are going away for a while," Alice said to change the subject.

"Away?" Carlisle echoed.

"Jazz needs some space at the moment and we need some time alone," Alice admitted.

"Of course," Carlisle nodded. "You will both be greatly missed but if it is what you need to do by all means, do it. And Jasper, do not be too hard on yourself about what happened with Bella. It could have been any of us."

"Not you," Jasper smirked.

"Well probably not, but in theory it could have been," Carlisle assured him. "You two take all the time you need but remember you have a family here who will be missing you while you are gone."

"We won't forget," Alice nodded. "I think its best if we just leave quietly. Can you tell the others we said goodbye?"

"I will," Carlisle promised.

"Thanks Carlisle," Alice grinned and skipped over to hug him and then Carlisle walked forward and hugged Jasper.

"Take care of her," he whispered to the younger man. "And yourself."

"I will," Jasper promised and they walked quickly from the room.

**XXX**

When they got back to their room Alice went straight to the closet and pulled two backpacks from the top shelf and began to stuff clothes into them.

"Should I get the suitcases down?" Jasper asked as he followed her into the closet.

"We are definitely coming back aren't we?" Alice frowned.

"Of course Alice," Jasper promised. "It is just for a while."

"Then let's travel light," Alice decided. She crouched down and pushed a pile of shoe boxes aside to reveal the door of their safe and her fingers quickly flew across the keypad. When the door popped open she pulled out an envelope stuffed with money and shoved it into one of the bags and then she finished filling them with clothes and shoes for them both.

"Where are we going Jazz?" she asked suddenly.

"I was thinking south somewhere," Jasper whispered. "Nowhere near Texas or Mexico of course."

"What about Denali?" Alice suggested.

"No," Jasper said firmly. "I need to get away from anything connected to our life here right now."

"You don't mean…" Alice asked and Jasper could sense her fear and frowned at her.

"What has you worried?" Jasper asked instantly as he moved to her.

"Our diet?" Alice whispered.

"No, of course not," Jasper said firmly. "I just don't want Tanya and the rest of them hovering anymore than I want Carlisle and the others here doing it."

"Okay," Alice smiled and finished packing the bags before handing one to him. "I guess travel clothes would be a little more appropriate than this."

Jasper laughed as he looked at the black dress she was wearing and nodded. While she decided what to wear he grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on and then pulled on a long sleeved black shirt. It clung tightly to his body and he noticed Alice glance it over appreciatively and he winked at her, knowing she loved that shirt on him before he grabbed a black jacket and pulled it on.

By the time he was dressed Alice was standing in front of him in a pair of jeans and a plain white long sleeved shirt and she quickly grabbed a pink hoodie and pulled it on over her shirt and zipped it up. When they were both changed Jasper picked up the backpacks and helped Alice put the smaller one on her back before he threw the other one over his shoulder.

"Shall we?" he smiled softly as he held his hand out to her.

"Yes," she smiled back and slid her hand into his. They walked over to the window and Alice flashed Jasper another smile before they leapt from the window, landed easily on the ground and raced into the forest together.

**XXX**

That morning, not long after Jasper and Alice had left the house, Carlisle called a family meeting for those who remained. When he walked into the dining room the rest of the family was already seated and the atmosphere was tense.

"The events of last night need addressing," Carlisle announced, needlessly because they all knew why the meeting had been called.

"Shouldn't we wait for Jasper and Alice?" Esme asked softly.

"No, they won't be coming," Carlisle sighed and Edward gasped as he read Carlisle's thoughts. "They have gone away for a while. Jasper needed to go and you all know Alice would never leave his side. They will return as soon as they can."

"Oh no," Esme whispered.

"They will take care of each other darling," Carlisle assured her before turning back to the others. "Now the rest of us have some decisions that need to be made."

"What kind of decisions?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"About Bella," Carlisle sighed and glanced at Edward. "I am sorry son but things cannot continue this way. What happened tonight could have been a lot worse. Rose and Emmett went away for a few months because of Bella and now this has happened."

"I know," Edward nodded. "I'll accept part of the blame for tonight's events but I did tell Alice not to organise the party."

"Don't you dare blame Alice for this," Rosalie snarled protectively.

"I don't, I blame Jasper," Edward snapped back. "He should have gone hunting this afternoon if tonight was going to be problem. If he had a little more willpower we wouldn't be having to constantly worry about whether he was going to slip."

"It wasn't Jasper's fault either," Rosalie hissed and jumped to her feet. "This is supposed to be our home, our safe place, and you insist on bringing a human here when you know its tempting, to all of us."

"Not all of us succumbed to that temptation," Edward pointed out.

"But all of us could," Rosalie argued. "If the silly human hadn't done something so stupid to draw Jasper towards her it wouldn't have happened but I don't see you blaming her! Instead you'll attack your own brother!"

"You are saying it is Bella's fault?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"As much as it's Jasper's," Rosalie shrugged.

"It is his fault he is weak!" Edward snarled. "You've seen it yourself Rose. We can all walk through school or any other gathering of humans without a problem. The only way he can walk past one human is to pathetically cling to Alice. He just doesn't have the strength the rest of us do. Why should I have to make allowances for his weakness?"

"Because he is your brother!" Rosalie roared. "We all have that weakness. Why should we have to deal with our thirst in the one place that is supposed to be where we retreat to?"

"Because I'm your brother," Edward threw back at her angrily.

"Rose, Edward," Esme begged softly.

"No Esme," Rosalie said her voice softening as she addressed their mother before she turned back to snarl at Edward. "Someone needs to say it. You are being incredibly selfish and you don't seem to care who it hurts as long as you get what you want. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened and you don't seem to understand how your selfish decisions have affected Jasper, Alice too."

"Alice?" Edward echoed and a small smirk slipped across his lips. "I had nothing to do with what happened to Alice. Again, that was Jasper's lack of control. How can it be my fault? He was the one that viciously attacked his own mate, that threw a tiny woman across a garden. And what did Alice do to deserve it? She loved him, that was all. You are pulling siblings ties into this, what about the protection and anger you, Emmett and I should be feeling about the fact our little sister was treated in such a way by someone who should be looking after her?"

Rose and Edward glared at each other for a second and then suddenly Emmett got to his feet as he glanced between them.

"You're right Edward," Emmett said firmly, causing Rosalie to turn and glare at him. "We should be angry at Jasper. But who is that going to hurt? Not Jasper, he expects it. It will hurt Alice."

"Okay, I think that is enough," Carlisle said firmly, drawing all the attention back to him. "This Bella situation obviously cannot continue the way it has been over the past year."

"Edward, your father is right," Esme nodded. "Things have to change."

"They do," Edward agreed. "I've been thinking about that since I took her home. I'm going to end things with her and go away for a while."

"Away?" Esme echoed in horror.

"It is the only way she will take it seriously," Edward sighed. "If I am here she will just keep trying to see me. If I leave she won't know where to find me. For her sake I have to leave her. Her life is in too much danger if she stays with me. James only went for her last year because of me, now this with Jasper. What will I expose her to next? The next one could kill her."

"I don't want you leaving the family," Esme said in a pained voice.

"Maybe he doesn't need to," Carlisle sighed. "I have been getting some questions about my age at the hospital lately. Now may be a good time to consider relocating the family again."

"Yes," Esme nodded, liking the idea.

"Does everyone agree?" Carlisle asked as he looked around the group. "If Edward and I need to leave anyway should we all move and start again?"

"It would fix things," Emmett agreed.

"I'm for it," Rosalie nodded.

"You know I agree," Edward added.

"Of course," Esme smiled.

"All right," Carlisle nodded. "In the morning Esme, you can organise finding a new home while they rest of us tie up our lives here."

"I'll tell Bella in the morning," Edward nodded and got to his feet and moved quickly from the room.

"Is everyone else okay?" Carlisle asked sadly. No one spoke but they all nodded their heads and Carlisle reached over and took Esme's hand and pulled her from the room.


	34. Chapter 34

_Thank you to Cowboy'sMontana, ja4ever, PrettyinBlack8, BrittanyJenAnn, deltagirl74, and dancingdino for your reviews._

**XXX**

Once they were a fair distance from the house Jasper and Alice stopped to hunt and when they were sated Jasper pulled Alice into his arms.

"Do you have any idea where you want to go yet?" Alice murmured as she smiled up at him.

"I'm not sure," Jasper admitted. "Maybe we could head to Philadelphia and hang out in our diner for a little while."

"I'd like that," Alice smiled.

"Then that's what we will do," Jasper grinned. "Do you want to find the nearest airport and fly there?"

"Actually no," Alice giggled. "I am kind of enjoying the whole nomad thing with you. Let's just travel on foot and see where life takes us. It'll be like when we first met."

"It will," Jasper agreed and remembered how they had travelled from town to town together until Alice's visions of the Cullens had given them enough information to find them in Alaska.

Alice smiled at him and stood on her tiptoes to circle her arms around his neck and she tugged gently to pull him down to her and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back tenderly and they got lost in their kiss for a moment before a shrill beeping filled the air and Jasper felt something vibrating against his stomach and laughed as he pulled back.

"I believe your phone is ringing," he laughed and she flashed him a grin as she pulled it from her pocket.

"Hello Edward," she answered.

"I wasn't sure if you'd answer," Edward said through the line.

"I probably won't after this call," Alice smirked. "But I've been expecting this."

"Of course you have," Edward sighed.

"You're moving but Esme hasn't decided where yet," Alice told him.

"Why did I even bother calling," Edward frowned.

"Because you love your little sister and you are going to miss me," Alice giggled.

"I am," Edward sighed. "I'm going to do the same as you both and go away by myself for a while. Tomorrow I'm going to tell Bella it is over and I am leaving."

"She won't let you go," Alice warned him.

"She doesn't have a choice," Edward said firmly and Alice sighed, seeing that he was right as she had a quick vision of Edward, alone.

"She'll do something stupid," Alice whispered. "She can't live without you Edward."

"She'll have to," Edward said firmly.

"It won't work Edward," Alice warned.

"It has to, for her sake," Edward mumbled. "And Alice? Don't be looking for her future, either. We've done enough damage."

"Okay," Alice muttered, clearly not happy.

"She asked after you at school today," Edward added, wanting to cheer her a little.

"What did you tell her?" Alice frowned.

"That you were with Jasper," Edward sighed. "And that you would be gone a while."

"Well that's the truth at least," Alice murmured.

"Do you know where you are going?" Edward asked.

"Not yet, just wandering for now," Alice told him. "Eventually maybe Denali. But for a while it's just going to be Jazz and I going wherever we want, whenever we want."

"I get that," Edward nodded quietly. "I love you Alice. And tell Jasper I'm not angry at him for what happened."

"I will," Alice smiled. "I love you too." Alice disconnected the call and then shut her phone off and slipped it back into her pocket before she looked back up at Jasper and smiled.

"Did you catch all that?" she asked softly.

"Yeah I did," Jasper nodded. "You turned your phone off?"

"Yeah, I knew Edward needed to speak to me but now there is no one I want to speak to besides you," Alice grinned at him. "Shall we?"

She slid her hand into his again and he smiled at her before they turned and began to run through the forest together again.

**XXX**

It was late the following night when they reached Philadelphia and they moved quickly through the dark streets to the diner. When they got to the front of it Jasper pulled a key from his pocket and smirked at her.

"At least this time we don't have to break in," he teased and Alice laughed as they walked up to the door and he let them in. They stepped inside and Jasper shut and locked the door behind them. He turned and watched as Alice looked around the room and he noticed a slight frown on her face.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" he asked softly.

"I know it was probably getting shabby but I really don't like the changes they made to it," Alice admitted.

"We could change it back?" Jasper offered instantly.

"Oh Jazz, that's a great idea," Alice squealed. "It will look so much better and it will give us something to do."

"We'll go shopping in the morning," Jasper promised. "Get everything we need and I'll get to work straight away."

"We will," Alice corrected and she was almost bouncing with excitement. Jasper nodded his head with a smile and he had to admit to himself he was also excited at the prospect. Alice raced behind the counter and found some paper and some markers and then she walked over to their booth and slid into it. Jasper walked over to join her and they spent the rest of the night talking about what they wanted to do, with Alice drawing diagrams and making lists of things they would need.

**XXX**

Two weeks later Jasper walked up the stairs that led from the diner to the apartment above and slipped quickly through the privacy door at the top. He smiled when he saw Alice bracing herself on the wall as she hung in a weird position and applied paint to the ceiling.

"You put a contractor to shame," he laughed noticing she had nearly done the entire apartment's ceiling in the hour he had been gone.

"I've had an idea," Alice grinned as she flipped gracefully to the floor and then glided towards him. She took his hand and pulled him towards a closed door and he followed eagerly.

The apartment had an open plan living area, a main bedroom, a bathroom, a study and a smaller second bedroom which the previous owners used as a nursery for their young son. They had already knocked out the wall to the study to extend the bedroom but they still hadn't decided what to do with the nursery. It was this room that Alice now pulled him into.

"I was thinking," she said as she danced into the room and began pointing as she talked. "If we put a skylight in this room it would be amazing. We could put shelves along this entire wall and we could set up a desk near the window and a sofa along the other wall. It would make the perfect study for you."

"It would," Jasper nodded.

"I think we should do it in woods and browns and reds," Alice added. "I can see it. It would look fantastic."

"I like the idea," Jasper smiled.

"I knew you would," Alice giggled knowingly and pointed at the tins of brown and red paint stacked by the door.

"Of course," Jasper laughed, realising she had bought the paint weeks ago when they had bought the paint for all the other rooms and the diner downstairs.

"So shall we work on this room now?" Alice asked. "The others are all finished."

Jasper nodded and Alice skipped out into the other room to grab the things they would need. When she returned she handed sandpaper to Jasper and then grabbed a scraper and walked over to the walls. She began to scrape at the border of blue ducks that went around the middle of the room and Jasper watched her for a moment before he started to work too. They had cleared nearly two walls when Jasper heard Alice give a soft sigh and he turned to look at her quickly.

"Sweetheart?" he whispered when he saw her holding a large sheet of the duck wall paper and staring at it wistfully. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm just being silly," Alice shrugged as she threw the paper aside and turned to him. "Does part of you wish we could use this room for what it was intended for?"

"Intended for?" Jasper frowned in confusion as he glanced around the room and then he realised she meant as a baby nursery. "Oh sweetheart."

He rushed to her then and he knew she was upset by the emotions coming from her and the fact she melted into his arms.

"I know it isn't possible," Alice whispered. "And most of the time it doesn't matter. But there are times when I am so sad we can't have our own child. That I can't give you a son or daughter of your own."

"I know," Jasper nodded as he held her. "I feel the same Alice. I feel it when you look at a mother with their baby in the street or in a store. I wish there was a way to make it better for you but it is the one thing we can't have."

"I suppose its true you always want the one thing you can't have," Alice sighed.

"I'm so sorry I can't give you what you want sweetheart," Jasper murmured, still holding her close.

"It doesn't matter," Alice whispered and leaned up to place a kiss on his jaw. "I'm just being silly. It must be all the ducks."

Jasper laughed at her and she pulled out of his arms and flashed him a grin as she walked back across the room and gracefully scooped the scraper from the floor. As she returned to removing the border he watched her for a moment, knowing their own baby was the one thing he could never, ever give her.

**XXX**

After a month of hard work the diner and apartment were completely renovated, the diner looking exactly as it had the day they had met there. The work would have taken humans a year to do but luckily no one had seen inside it for nearly a year anyway so they wouldn't be aware how quick Jasper and Alice had completed the work.

Along the way they had decided to open the diner for business, not that they needed the money but they liked the idea of others holding memories of their special place too. They had advertised, interviewed and hired a manager to run the place and he had helped Jasper hire staff.

The day before the diner officially opened for business Jasper, Alice and the new manager, Steven, spent the day getting everything ready. After Steven left for the day Jasper and Alice worked into the night and it was late when Jasper finally stopped and looked around.

"I think it's finally ready," Jasper smiled as Alice came out of the kitchen and set a vase of fresh flowers on the end of the counter.

"Just one more thing," Alice grinned and leaned under the counter to grab something. Jasper frowned as he looked at the chain and sign she was carrying and watched as she walked to the booth in the back corner, their booth.

She affixed the chain to either side so it blocked the booth and adjusted the sign and stepped back and waved at it with a flourish. Jasper grinned when he saw the reserved sign attached to the chain and nodded his head.

"Perfect," he agreed.

"I don't mind sharing the place with others," Alice smiled as she walked towards him. "But I don't want anyone but us using our booth."

"I agree," Jasper grinned and pulled her into his arms and leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

**XXX**

The following day Jasper and Alice stayed at the diner long enough to make sure the opening was smooth and once they saw that Steven had everything under control they went upstairs to the apartment and grabbed their already packed bags.

They didn't want to linger now humans were coming and going from the diner but they were glad they had completed the project and this apartment would always be there for them if they wanted to come back. They carried their bags downstairs and slipped out the back entrance and Alice reached over and slipped her hand into Jasper's.

"So where to for our next adventure?" she grinned.

"Same as before?" Jasper suggested. "Let's just run and see where it takes us?"

"Of course," Alice smiled.

They moved through the city at a human pace and once they were safely away from the human population they broke into a run. They moved quickly through the trees and they travelled for days, stopping to hunt or just sit and spend time together whenever they needed to.

After a week of travelling aimlessly and doing whatever they pleased they were sitting by a small stream together when Jasper suddenly realised where they were.

"You know the nearest town right now is Biloxi," he pointed out to her.

"Yes," Alice nodded and Jasper quickly made a decision and spoke it before she could see it.

"Why don't we do some research while we are here?" he suggested. "Go into the city, find a hotel and spend a few days here. We can see what we can find out about your human life?"

"I don't know," Alice whispered.

"We don't have to sweetheart," Jasper assured her. "But I know you have questions and I know ever since James made his revelations you have been thinking about it all."

"You know me too well Jazz," Alice smiled.

"I do," Jasper grinned. "So what do you say sweetheart? While we are so close would you like to take a look? I'll be right with you, every step of the way."

"I'd like to," Alice nodded finally and Jasper smiled as he leaned down and lightly kissed her hair.


	35. Chapter 35

_Kiefercarlos, PrettyinBlack8 and Cowboy's Montana, thank you for your reviews._

_PrettyinBlack8- I crumbled and let my husband drag me to Vampires Suck and you were right sadly. There were a few funny bits but it could have been done so much better. I think the best bit was the It's raining men scene and that's only because that song is part of a personal joke between my husband and I. Still, I won. To make it up to me he had to sit and watch Twilight AND New Moon with me tonight lol. Thanks for the advice, sadly as usual for me I didn't listen. _

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice got settled in a small hotel room in the middle of Biloxi and they sat for a while and discussed the best way to search for information. They decided to start with the asylum and Alice flipped through the phone book. There were numerous psychiatric hospitals but she noticed a historical centre that focused on the history of Biloxi.

"We could try there?" she suggested. Jasper agreed and they quickly got ready and then headed for the historical centre. When they walked inside an older lady was sitting behind the counter and she smiled at them.

"Welcome," she greeted. "I'm Esme. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm doing some research on my grandmother," Alice started as she shared a smirk with Jasper about the woman's name. "She was put in an asylum here in the early nineteen hundreds. I am trying to locate that asylum."

"That shouldn't be difficult," Esme smiled. "There was only one asylum in these parts back then. You would be referring to Mayview. It was closed down in 1935. You say your grandmother was a patient? She was a very lucky woman. Psychiatric treatments back then weren't what they are today and Mayview has a particularly nasty history of patient abuse and deaths. Not many of the inmates at Mayview survived."

"It doesn't exist anymore though?" Alice asked sadly although she wasn't really surprised, it had been nearly a hundred years.

"Not as a psychiatric hospital," the woman explained and grabbed a brochure from the counter. "In the 1950's it was reopened as a tourist attraction. It doesn't appeal to everyone but some people are fascinated by the history of such establishments. They conduct tours most days."

She handed the brochure to Alice with another smile and Alice took it. Jasper quickly thanked the woman, seeing Alice was unable to speak, and led her out of the historical centre.

"I don't know if I can do this Jazz," Alice whispered as he guided her down the street, his hand firmly on her arm. He glanced down and noticed her eyes were locked on the photos of the outside and inside of Mayview and he sighed as he took the brochure from her.

"You don't have to sweetheart," he assured her. "Maybe I was wrong to suggest this."

"No," Alice sighed. "I want to, but I'm scared."

"You have nothing to be scared of," Jasper whispered. "If you want to proceed we do, but I will be by your side the whole time and nothing can hurt you there anymore."

"I want to," Alice murmured.

**XXX**

They followed the directions from the brochure and when they found Mayview Alice snuggled closer to Jasper, her hand squeezing his tightly and he led her through the front door. A woman approached them and welcomed them and explained there were no official tours that day but that they were welcome to walk around and look themselves.

"That might be better anyway," Alice whispered.

Jasper kept her hand tightly clasped in his own as they began to walk through the dark, dismal halls. They finally stepped into a room and it was dark and damp. The only way they could see anything was from a small light that hung near the door, obviously newer than the rest of the room.

"Jazz!" Alice groaned and clutched him fearfully as her eyes went wide and looked around the room.

"It's okay Alice," Jasper said and moved his arm around her.

"I remember this," Alice gasped and buried her head against his chest. "This was my room."

Jasper let out a gasp of his own and his eyes roamed the room. It was dark and made of stone and he was sure the stone made it icy cold although they couldn't feel it. The only furniture was a metal bed and it still had iron restraints attached to it. Jasper's eyes went wide as an image of Alice, his Alice, chained to that bed flooded his mind.

"Let's get out of here," he said gruffly and steered her quickly from the room and into the hall.

He led her down the hall as he searched for an exit and when they stepped into an even darker hallway he stopped. It was a dead end and he started to turn them back when Alice let out a gasp again.

"The treatment rooms," she whispered in a dead voice and stepped from his arms. She walked up and began to touch each door as she spoke but she didn't try to enter the rooms. "This one was where the doctor saw you and decided what treatments and drugs you had. And this one where they did the shock treatments. This one, the ice baths. This room was where they did experiments. And this one…."

She broke off with a shudder and dropped down to land on her knees and Jasper quickly raced to drop to her side and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Alice?" he whispered in alarm, sorry he had ever brought her back to this place.

"It's where they brought the female patients," Alice gasped. "At night, when everything was quiet. Some of the staff would bring the women here and they would do horrible things, awful things."

"Were you brought here?" Jasper asked angrily.

"Yes," Alice whispered and dry sobbed as she buried her head on his chest. "Oh Jazz, get me out of here. I don't want to remember anymore, I want to go."

"Of course sweetheart," Jasper said quickly, feeling her anguish and fear and he picked her up in his arms and quickly carried her through the halls, trying to get as far away from the treatment rooms as he could. He found the reception area and the woman behind the counter gave him a strange look but he just marched out the front doors and carried Alice safely into the tree cover near the asylum.

He sank down to rest against a tree with her safely in his lap and she clutched tightly to him in fright and sorrow. He held her and stroked her softly, murmuring quiet words of comfort to her and assuring her that she would never be harmed like that again.

"Jazz?" she whispered finally as she sat up and looked at him. "I can't go back in there."

"Of course you can't," Jasper nodded firmly. "You don't have to."

"But they could have records in there," Alice pointed out. "I know it's a long shot but my records could be in there somewhere. They might have information about why I was sent here, where I came from."

"Do you really need to know?" Jasper sighed, anxious to shield her from further heartache.

"I need to know," Alice nodded.

"Okay," Jasper murmured. "You wait here. I'll go back and see what I can find."

"Thank you," Alice whispered and Jasper leaned over to kiss her softly before he got to his feet and headed back inside the asylum.

**XXX**

It was nearly two hours later when Jasper finally walked out the door and back to where Alice was sitting waiting. He had a piece of paper in his hand and she could feel his sadness as he approached.

"Jazz, you found something?" she asked as soon as he sat down beside her again.

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "Sorry it took so long. Do you want to just see it or do you want me to tell you what I learnt."

"Tell me," Alice decided bravely as she looked up at him with trusting eyes.

"There was only one young girl that matches your age here in the 1920's," Jasper told her softly. "Mary Alice Brandon. I'm certain it was you from the physical description in the notes. You were admitted in 1909 at the age of eight. The notes say you died of unknown causes in 1920 so I guess that was when you were taken and turned."

"So I was nineteen?" Alice guessed.

"Yes," Jasper nodded and tapped at the paper. "This is your admission sheet. It was all I could find of your file. The date of death is scribbled at the bottom. Your parents' names were George and Mary Brandon and the address they gave was here in Biloxi."

"I want to find out more about them," Alice decided. "I think the stuff here would be the worst of my life. Maybe we can find out some good stuff too."

"Maybe," Jasper nodded, not too sure. He didn't think very highly of Alice's parents who had obviously dumped their young child in such an awful place.

"We need to find a library," Alice said as she jumped quickly to her feet. "Maybe they were mentioned in newspapers. They did that kind of thing a lot back then didn't they?"

"I think so," Jasper nodded, not completely sure. The time she was referring to he had been busy fighting newborns in Maria's army.

"Right, so the library?" she asked and he nodded his head as he got up to join her and they walked away from the asylum quickly.

**XXX**

They easily found a library and Alice spoke to the librarian and was directed to the microfiche room. Jasper sat beside her as she flicked through page after page of the local papers, starting in the late eighteen hundreds. She quickly found an engagement notice for George Brandon and Mary Cameron and she clicked the button to print it. Jasper got up and went to retrieve the print out for her from the other end of the room and as he walked back towards her he heard her gasp.

"What is it Alice?" he asked as he quickly joined her again.

"My birth notice," Alice whispered and read from the screen. "George and Mary Brandon are pleased to announce the safe arrival of a daughter, Mary Alice on 21 December 1901."

"You were a Christmas baby," Jasper smiled.

"I was," Alice grinned and she quickly printed the notice. She went back to flicking through the pages and it was a while before she found anything else. Jasper could tell by the way she had stiffened that she had found something else and leaned closer to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Another birth notice," Alice whispered. "Eight years later. I have a sister, Cynthia Jane. She was born ten months after I was admitted to the asylum. They were possibly trying to replace me. Maybe she was a better daughter than I was."

"Alice," Jasper sighed but he didn't try to argue further with her. She began to flip quicker through the pages and within an hour she had found out that Cynthia had married in 1932 and had a daughter in 1937 who she named Mary although Alice didn't know if it was after her or their mother.

"Probably after our mother," Alice mumbled. "She probably didn't even know I existed."

After that she found an engagement notice for Mary and then a birth notice for her son, Jonathon. She came across two more birth notices for Jonathan's children, announcing a boy named Jamie in 1989 and a girl in 1992.

"Oh my gosh," Alice suddenly grinned. "They did know about me."

"How can you tell?" Jasper asked.

"Mary's granddaughter," Alice smiled. "Her name is Alice. She'd be eighteen now."

Her smile dropped almost as soon as it appeared as her eyes caught another page.

"Cynthia died in 1994," she whispered. "It's too late."

"Oh baby," Jasper sighed, not really surprised.

"I think I know enough now," Alice sighed and hit the print button. "Can you grab those pages for me Jazz. I want to go see Cynthia's grave."

Jasper glanced at her worriedly, not sure it was a good idea, but he went and grabbed the pages and followed her from the library, knowing she was intent on doing it and there was no way he was letting her do it on her own.

When they reached the cemetery the day was late and although it had been overcast all day the sky was beginning to darken. They began to walk slowly through the cemetery, hand in hand, as they glanced over the names on the headstones. Eventually Alice dropped Jasper's hand and wandered away from him and they worked together, still checking headstones.

"Jazz?" Alice called out suddenly and he turned and saw her standing in front of a headstone, just staring at it. As he walked towards her he felt her grief and he noticed the headstone beside it was for a joint grave of George and Mary Brandon and he suspected she had found her sister's grave. He stepped up beside her and he gasped in horror when he read the inscription on the headstone.

_Mary Alice Brandon. Born 21 December 1901, Died 12 August 1909_.

"Jazz, where is the admission sheet?" Alice whispered in a soft, pain filled voice. Jasper quickly pulled the paper from his pocket and passed it to her. She unfolded it and looked at it and then let out a long sigh. "They lied about my death. See Jazz? The date on this headstone and the date I was sent to that place was the same. They must have told everyone I was dead. Why would they do that? What did I do that was so wrong? I was only a child."

"I don't know baby," Jasper sighed and pulled her into his arms, wishing he could give her the answers she was desperately searching for. He held her for a while and then led her from the grave and she didn't protest as she let him guide her out of the cemetery and onto the dark streets.

"I want to go home," Alice whispered softly.

"Back to the hotel?" Jasper frowned.

"No, I want to go home," Alice repeated. "I want to go back to our family. Those people threw me away. I want to go home to Carlisle and Esme."

"Of course sweetheart," Jasper nodded instantly. "I'll call Carlisle as soon as we get back to the hotel to find out where they are and we'll leave first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you Jazz," Alice murmured and snuggled into him as he led her back to the hotel.


	36. Chapter 36

_Thank you to Cowboy's Montana, Kiefercarlos, BrittanyJenAnn, ja4ever and PrettyinBlack8 for you reviews. _

**XXX**

That night Jasper called Carlisle and was told they had settled in Ithaca and that they could get a connecting flight from New York straight to the city. Jasper organised the flights quickly for the next morning and as soon as the sun rose they checked out of the hotel and raced to the airport to avoid its rays.

The flight to New York was uneventful and they had plenty of time to make their connection. When the plane landed at the small airport in Ithaca they walked off hand in hand and Jasper immediately spotted Carlisle and Esme.

Alice grinned when she saw them and she dropped Jasper's hand and raced to Carlisle and threw herself into his arms. He caught her easily and laughed as he hugged her and Jasper joined them. He hugged Esme and then Carlisle let Alice go and greeted Jasper.

"Alice sweetheart," Esme smiled sadly. "Carlisle told me what you discovered. I am so sorry you had to find these horrible things in your past."

"Thank you," Alice sighed. "The memories of the asylum were bad enough but I think the worst thing is not knowing why my parents did it. Why they didn't love me enough to protect me from that place."

"It is in past darling," Esme whispered as she stepped closer to the woman she considered a daughter. "You have a new family now, one that will never turn their back on you."

"And the best parents in the world," Alice added with a smile. Esme grinned widely and pulled Alice into her arms and they hugged firmly and tenderly.

"I am glad you decided to return to us," Carlisle added as the two women parted. "We have missed you both terribly."

"We've missed you too," Jasper agreed and although he hadn't realised it while they were gone he had.

Jasper and Carlisle went to collect their bags and when they rejoined the women they walked out to where Carlisle's car was waiting and headed to the house. As soon as they arrived Alice could sense that no one else was home and turned to Esme with a frown.

"Where is everyone?" she asked softly.

"Only Carlisle and I live here at the moment," Esme replied after sharing a look with Carlisle. "Edward needs some time alone. He calls in every few months but he never stays more than a couple of days. Emmett and Rosalie are in Europe. They decided to go there for a few months just after we moved here."

"I feel awful about leaving you now I know everyone else did too," Alice gasped.

"No," Esme said firmly. "It was what you needed to do. I'm glad your home now though."

"Me too," Alice smiled.

"Should I organise school for you both?" Esme asked.

"Maybe you could attend Cornell?" Carlisle suggested. "I'm teaching some courses there at the moment and working nights at the hospital. They offer some astounding courses."

"You know I think I would kind of like that," Jasper grinned and glanced at Alice. "How about it sweetheart? Want to be a college kid?"

"Actually no," Alice whispered. "I think I need a few months of nothing. If it's okay with everyone I would rather not go to school or the university."

"That is fine," Carlisle assured her and she felt a wave of disappointment from Jasper.

"You should go though Jazz," she added.

"Without you?" Jasper frowned.

"You'll be fine without me," Alice smiled. "I'm going to be busy anyway."

"With what?" Jasper frowned.

"I want to find out more about my family," Alice told him. "We might not be in Biloxi anymore but I'm sure I can find something on the internet."

**XXX**

The following evening Carlisle brought home brochures on some of the available courses at Cornell for Jasper to look through. Jasper was sitting on the bed in their new room flicking through them while Alice unpacked the boxes Carlisle and Esme had brought with them from Forks containing their belongings.

"Found anything yet?" Alice asked as she landed lightly on the bed beside him.

"A couple of possibilities," Jasper nodded. "I'd love to do medicine but I don't think that is a great idea. As soon as they start doing the practical side I'd probably lose it and massacre the whole class."

"Oh Jazz," Alice giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Philosophy," Jasper said and passed the catalogue to her. She flicked through it and then nodded her head as her eyes moved to his.

"This looks really interesting," she agreed. "I still don't want to go to Cornell, I want my time free for my own research. But if you do this course I might steal some of your course notes and textbooks."

"Of course," Jasper smiled, his decision made. He pulled the application forms from the pile of papers in front of him and began to fill them out but he had only written his name before he frowned at Alice.

"I'm never much good at stretching the facts on these things," he murmured.

"Oh, let me," Alice grinned and snatched the paper and pen and quickly filled out the forms.

When the forms were complete Jasper collected them all together and Alice joined him as they walked downstairs. They stopped in at Carlisle's study to give him the forms and then they headed out into the forest to hunt.

**XXX**

Jasper was accepted at Cornell, partly because of Alice's brilliant bluffing on the application form, and he soon settled into the work. It was more challenging than high school study, which had become a bit monotonous for them all, and Jasper loved it. Alice often sat reading with him in the evenings and sometimes they did his assignments together but most of her time was spent searching the internet for any more clues about her past.

Jasper enjoyed his classes but tried to stay clear of the humans. A couple of them had asked him to join their study groups but he had politely declined. Unlike at high school he kept his wedding ring on when he attended Cornell and a couple of girls tried to ask him out but they quickly noticed the wedding band and gave up.

He had a late class one afternoon and just after four he was walking across the campus when he heard his name being called. He turned and noticed a woman from one of his classes racing towards him. Her name was Georgia and she had long red hair and he had to admit she was pretty although he never really took much notice of other women.

"Jasper, I'm glad I caught up with you," she puffed as she reached him. "That assignment Professor Charles set us today. I'm struggling a little with the topic. I was wondering if you could give me a hand?"

"Oh," Jasper sighed. "Aren't you in a study group?"

"I am but they are all so intelligent," Georgia frowned. "I don't want to look stupid. You seem like such a nice guy I thought you wouldn't mind helping me, discretely of course. I am sure we can both have a good time and be discrete."

As she murmured the last words she lifted her hand to his and drifted her finger across his wedding ring, her eyes betraying the fact that she wasn't only talking about study.

"Look, Georgia," Jasper sighed as he pulled his hand from hers. "You are a very beautiful woman…."

"Jazz, there you are, I have been looking all over for you," Alice's voice trilled and she stepped up beside him and slipped easily between them and leaned up and brushed her lips on his.

As she pulled back he noticed the dangerous glint in her eye and he knew she had heard everything Georgia had said. Jasper could feel her anger and hurt and he also detected a wave of jealousy. She turned to the other woman and kept a fake smile on her face as she held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Jasper's wife Alice," she introduced herself. "Are you a friend of his?"

"Georgia," Georgia replied finally and reluctantly shook Alice's hand. "We are in a couple of the same classes."

"Lovely," Alice grinned but her eyes narrowed at Georgia and her message was clear. "If you'll excuse us my husband and I are late for a family dinner."

She linked her arm with Jasper's and tugged him away from the woman and she kept her arm linked with his as they walked across the campus.

"Alice…" Jasper started.

"Wait," Alice snapped to cut him off. "She's watching us." As soon as they rounded the corner Alice dropped her grip on Jasper's arm and turned and glared at him.

"You think she's pretty," Alice accused.

"I was just trying to let her down gently," Jasper sighed.

"It didn't sound that way to me," Alice snapped. "You said she was beautiful. I heard you."

"Alice, I…." Jasper started but again she cut him off.

"If you are going to have a discrete good time at least pick someone worth it," Alice growled. "And it would want to be worth it Jasper Whitlock because I swear you sleep with her and it is the last time you will ever touch me!"

"Alice, no," Jasper said forcefully as she turned to storm off and he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Sweetheart, I would never even look at another woman, let alone touch one. I know you're jealous, I can feel it but you have nothing to be jealous of. The only thing I feel for that woman is pity because she will never be half the woman you are."

"But she's prettier than me," Alice whispered.

"Hell no she isn't," Jasper growled and pulled her closer to him but he softened as soon as she was in his arms. "Alice you have nothing to be jealous of, there is no one on this planet that could appeal to me more than you, that I could love more than you."

He could still feel her doubt and smiled softly at her as he decided to show her without words. He sent as much lust, love and adoration towards her as he could summons and her face melted and her body pressed against his as her knees went weak.

"I'm sorry Jazz," she murmured. "I just saw her and heard her and I kind of lost it."

"You don't need to be sorry," Jasper smiled at her. "I'd behave the same, if not worse, if I came across another man trying to seduce you."

"We've just had so much trouble and heartache over the last year and a half I'm scared," Alice whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me sweetheart," Jasper sighed and leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "You can never lose me."

Alice smiled and snaked her arms around his neck and turned her face up towards him and he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"We should get home," Jasper murmured as he finally broke the kiss. "Didn't you say something about a family dinner?"

"That was only for the benefit of…" Alice started and then broke off when she realised he was joking. "Jazz!"

"Well I can see something I wouldn't mind devouring," Jasper grinned as he circled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Jasper!" Alice gasped, wide eyed. "I don't know about this college thing, I think mixing with college students is having a bad influence on you."

"No, my dear," Jasper smirked. "That is you."

Alice laughed and Jasper moved his lips to her neck and ran his tongue along her skin before placing his teeth against her cold skin and nipping it lightly. She moved her hands up to tangle in his hair as her body arched towards him and he moved his mouth to her ear.

"Hunting trip tonight?" he whispered huskily, letting his breath tickle her lobe before running his tongue along the edge of her ear.

"Yes," Alice moaned and Jasper could feel her arousal flow over him like waves.

"Let's go," Jasper smirked urgently and grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her towards the car park as she laughed.


	37. Chapter 37

_Cowboy'sMontana, PrettyinBlack8, ja4ever and Amber1983, thank you for your reviews. _

**XXX**

A few days later Jasper and Alice walked into the house, home from a quick hunting trip and when they saw Carlisle and Esme sitting in the living room together they joined them.

"We were waiting for you," Carlisle smiled. "What would you say to a family vacation?"

"This sounds interesting," Alice grinned and had a quick vision. "Oh, perfect!"

"What is?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

"I was thinking with spring break coming up I should take some time off at the hospital and we could go visit Denali," Carlisle told him. "We thought maybe we could contact Emmett and Rosalie and Edward and see if they want to join us."

"Emmett and Rosalie will," Alice nodded surely. "I don't see Edward there."

"I'll call and extend the invitation anyway," Esme murmured and they all knew out of all of them Esme was the one Edward was least likely to say no to.

"I'll contact Rose and Emmett," Carlisle added.

"When do we leave?" Jasper asked.

"Day after you finish classes," Alice answered before Carlisle could and they all laughed.

"I missed having you around," Carlisle smirked. "I never have to explain things when you're here."

"I know," Alice giggled.

Jasper and Alice wandered upstairs then and Carlisle and Esme made their phone calls. As Alice had predicted Emmett and Rosalie eagerly accepted the invitation but Edward didn't make any promises. Carlisle also contacted Tanya and she assured him their family was more than welcome to come stay with them during the spring break.

**XXX**

The conclusion of classes for Jasper and Carlisle arrived all too soon and Alice and Esme had everything packed and ready for their trip away. The day after their classes finished they finalised their packing and Carlisle carried his and Esme's luggage down to the garage. They had only brought his Mercedes with them to Ithaca and he had already told Rosalie and Emmett to call past Forks to pick up their own cars but reminded them not to make their presence known to Bella. As he put their suitcases into the boot of the car he heard someone enter the garage behind him and turned and smiled when he saw Jasper walk through the door a gym bag over his shoulder and two suitcases and a beauty bag in his hands.

"That it?" Carlisle asked as he made room in the boot for their things.

"Are you kidding?" Jasper smirked and patted the gym bag. "That's it for me. The rest is Alice's and there are more upstairs."

"Can you remind her we only have one car for four people and their luggage?" Carlisle laughed.

"I have," Jasper nodded. "This is the scaled down version."

"Oh no," Carlisle groaned playfully.

"I'll get the rest and we'll see if we can make it work," Jasper sighed and disappeared as Carlisle put the suitcases in the boot. Jasper returned with more bags and miraculously they managed to get everything in and shut the boot.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Carlisle called out and although he didn't shout loud the women heard him and they both walked into the garage seconds later. Alice and Esme got into the back seat, Jasper climbed into the passenger and Carlisle drove and they headed off to Denali, all of them excited about catching up with the Denali coven and Emmett and Rosalie.

**XXX**

When Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice arrived at the house in Denali it was early evening. Carlisle had only just shut off the car when the front door opened and Tanya rushed out in excitement.

"It is so good to see you cousins," she grinned as she came to a stop near the car and they all got out. Kate came rushing out of the house behind Tanya and the two of them embraced each of the Cullens and welcomed them.

"Thank you for having us," Esme said politely.

"You are always welcome here," Tanya smiled. "It has been too long since our families have been together."

"It has," Carlisle agreed.

"Let's get you settled in your rooms," Tanya announced and they all worked together to get the luggage from the car and carried it inside. Once Tanya had allocated them rooms her and Kate left them to unpack and the group all met back downstairs in the living room a short time later.

"So tell us, where is everyone?" Carlisle asked as they all sat down.

"Eleazar and Carmen have gone hunting, they will be back in a week or two," Tanya told them and then glanced at Kate and the two sisters shared a worried look. "Irina is in her room and you may not see her for a while. I apologise in advance for her bad mood. Jasper, I hope it won't affect you too much. I purposely gave you and Alice the room furthest away from hers.'

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle frowned.

"I'm not sure," Tanya admitted. "Laurent, the man you sent to us last year?"

"Yes," Carlisle nodded.

"He seemed to settle in well here," Tanya started.

"He adjusted to our diet really well," Kate added.

"And he formed a strong friendship with Irina," Tanya continued. "I think it possibly went a little further than that but she won't confide in any of us. A few months ago he left us without any reason."

"Well, I'm sure the redhead was the reason," Kate snapped.

"What redhead?" Esme asked in alarm.

"Victoria!" Kate growled. "She turned up to visit Laurent one day, we made it clear she wasn't welcome after what her mate did to you all last year. She left without making a scene but the next day Laurent disappeared."

"We haven't seen or heard from him since," Tanya sighed. "And Irina has been depressed ever since he left."

"I'm sorry," Carlisle murmured. "We wouldn't have come if we had known."

"No," Tanya said firmly. "Like I said, you are always welcome and maybe having fresh faces around will help Irina."

"Would you like me to try and help?" Jasper offered.

"She'll get angry at you afterwards," Tanya sighed.

"I think I can handle that," Jasper smiled. "I am happy to try if you want me to?"

"Maybe, I'll let you know," Tanya nodded. "For now you should just avoid her. The last thing we need is two depressed people moping around and with your gift that is guaranteed to happen."

They were interrupted when the approach of two engines sounded and seconds later Emmett and Rosalie waltzed through the door. The Cullens jumped up and rushed to them and Tanya and Kate stayed back as they watched the happy family reunion.

"Jasper, you, me, wrestling match, outside now," Emmett smirked once they had all hugged each other.

"Can we get in the door first?" Rosalie laughed.

"You're on!" Jasper grinned and winked at Alice.

"Oh go on then," Rosalie sighed with a smile and Emmett leaned over and kissed her cheek before the two men raced outside.

"He has missed Jasper terribly," Rosalie admitted as she stepped up beside Alice.

"I think Jazz has been missing him too," Alice agreed. The sound of the two men wrestling filled the air and Alice and Rosalie linked arms and headed outside to watch their men.

**XXX**

The first week the family were in Denali was spent catching up with each other and Tanya and Kate. Carlisle and Esme decided to slip away for their own hunting trip and promised to return in a few days. Tanya and Kate slipped into town to do some shopping leaving Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett on their own, if you didn't count Irina who still hadn't come out of her room to greet their guests. Emmett and Jasper were playing a game of chess on the coffee table as Rosalie watched when Alice walked into the room carrying her laptop.

"Rose, I've had some great ideas for your summer wardrobe," she grinned as she walked over and sat on the couch beside Rosalie, folding her legs under herself as she settled.

"Show me," Rosalie said enthusiastically and Alice flipped open the laptop and they were soon immersed in the world of fashion. Alice was clicking through some of her designs as Rosalie looked at the screen when suddenly the laptop began to slip from Alice's lap. Rosalie glanced at her sister and realised she was having a vision and grabbed the computer. She set it aside as Jasper glanced over and he quickly crawled over to kneel in front of Alice.

"Sweetheart, what do you see?" he asked as he clasped her hands in his.

Alice didn't answer him and Jasper cast a worried look at Rosalie before turning back to watch Alice. He became alarmed when he saw her forehead crinkle and a soft moan left her lips but she was completely oblivious to the others as she saw the vision.

_Bella was standing at the top of a high cliff, looking down at the water. The expression on her face was sorrowful and she didn't seem to notice the rain beating down around her. She took a step closer to the edge and looked out across the sea, not looking down as she inched closer and closer to the edge._

_She stood still for a moment as the wind whipped around her and took in a deep breath. She suddenly got a soft smile on her face and moments later she stood on her tiptoes and held her arms out and then she flung herself from the cliff._

"No!" Alice gasped, her eyes still glazed over and Jasper grabbed her hands worriedly.

"Alice, what do you see?" he demanded. Alice was still lost in the vision and didn't answer him although her body began to tremble.

_Bella dropped towards the water fast and when she hit it her weight pushed her quickly into the depths. She seemed relaxed and then suddenly the currents caught her and the waves began to toss her and keep her pinned under the water. Bella was struggling now but the water continued to toss her mercilessly and she didn't try to swim, not even seeming to realise which direction to go to reach the surface. _

_She suddenly relaxed, like she had given up and then the water lifted her body and slammed her against the hard rocks hiding under its surface. Her body crumpled as it collided with the rocks and the air was pushed from her lungs, releasing bubbles into the water around her. Her entire body went slack and as she began to draw water into her mouth she began to float downwards, slowly sinking to the blackness of the ocean floor. The blackness flooded the vision and it was soon the only thing that was visible_.

"Oh no!" Alice gasped as she ripped herself from her vision. Her eyes began to focus and she became aware of Jasper kneeling in front of her, gripping her arms worriedly, and Emmett and Rosalie standing behind him, their fear also obvious on their faces.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked again, knowing from her physical reaction it had been bad.

"Bella," Alice whispered. "She's going to kill herself."

"When?" Jasper demanded.

"Soon," Alice murmured. "She has made the decision and is already at the cliff where she will jump."

"Then it is too late to stop her?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Alice dry sobbed. "I told Edward she would do something stupid, I told him something like this would happen."

"Maybe we should call her father?" Emmett suggested.

"No, it's too late," Alice sighed. "The vision was only seconds away, if she hasn't done it already now."

"Then there is nothing we can do," Rosalie pointed out, trying not to make her relief known. She was glad Bella was out of their lives but she wouldn't say it, knowing how much Edward and Alice loved her.

"I should go back to Forks," Alice whispered.

"Why?" Jasper demanded. "As you said yourself, it is too late."

"Someone should be with Charlie," Alice pointed out.

"I'm sure he has family and friends there," Jasper argued. Emmett glanced at Rosalie and nodded his head to the door and they slipped out silently to give Jasper and Alice some privacy.

"Maybe I want to grieve for her too," Alice pouted.

"It's pointless going back Alice," Jasper sighed.

"I want to go back," Alice said firmly, her voice clipped.

"And I don't think you should," Jasper said, equally as firm.

"I don't really care what your opinion is," Alice snapped nastily. "If I need to do this, I will."

"You will not," Jasper growled. "I forbid it."

"You what?" Alice gasped.

"I said I forbid it," Jasper said angrily, slipping into the dominant husband role he didn't take with her very often, especially not lately after everything they had been through. "I will not allow it Alice and that is final."

"Okay," Alice whispered meekly.

"I'm sorry I need to take this tone with you sweetheart," Jasper added, his voice still firm but a little softer with her now. "I only have your best interests at heart."

"I know Jazz," Alice murmured.

"So, it's settled then," Jasper said firmly. "You won't go."

"You said I'm not to," Alice nodded her face impassive.

"Would you like to hunt now?" Jasper asked, trying to soften his voice, sensing her hurt and sadness.

"Not yet Jazz," Alice sighed. "I want to have some time alone. I'll be up in our room. I am at least allowed to grieve for Bella privately aren't I?"

"Of course sweetheart," Jasper nodded, feeling bad for what he had said and done to her. Alice got up without another word and walked slowly up the stairs to their room.


	38. Chapter 38

_Thank you for the reviews. _

**XXX**

When Alice walked through the door she stopped to shut it behind her and then she quickened her pace. She raced into the closet and grabbed a jacket and hurriedly pulled it on before going back into the bedroom and shoving her purse and phone into her pocket. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled two quick notes and left one of them on the bed and shoved the other into her pocket. She took one last glance around the room and then she walked over to the window, pushed it open and slid gracefully out of it and landed on the ground below.

Without a backwards glance she raced to the safety of the tree cover and then sped up and moved quickly through the forest. She soon arrived at the car park of the national forest where Carlisle and Esme had said they were going to hunt and she was relieved to see Carlisle's black Mercedes parked there.

"Forgiveness is easier to get than permission," she murmured to herself and glanced around but couldn't see anyone and she couldn't sense Carlisle and Esme anywhere close. She walked up to the Mercedes and after a final glance to make sure she wasn't being watched she expertly broke into the car. She walked over and pinned her note to the wooden pole in front of the car and then she hurried back to the car, got inside and sped off.

**XXX**

Jasper left Alice alone for a while, choosing to sit in the living room to give her some space. He felt awful for the hard way he had dealt with her and was just staring into space when he suddenly realised something was wrong. He sniffed the air and he realised that although Alice's scent lingered it wasn't as strong as it normally was with her just upstairs. He jumped to his feet and raced up to their room and as he burst inside he knew instantly she wasn't there. His brow furrowed and he noticed the note lying on the bed. He walked over and snatched it up and read it in horror.

_I'm sorry Jazz, I love you._

He pulled his phone from his pocket and angrily dialled her number and when it rang out he lifted his arm and hurled the phone angrily at the wall. It bounced and shattered into many pieces and Jasper just let a string of curse words out as he raced out of the room to find another phone.

**XXX**

Alice had already travelled a fair distance when her phone began to ring. She didn't bother pulling it out, knowing it was Jasper, and she had no intention of talking to him until she arrived at Forks. Every few minutes the phone rang and finally she sensed it wasn't Jasper this time, but Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle?" she answered it without checking the display, knowing her sight would be correct.

"Alice?" Carlisle's worried voice came through the phone. "What is going on? We got your note. Why have you taken my car to go to Forks?"

"Carlisle, I'm sorry," Alice said quickly. "I had a vision that Bella has killed herself. I need to get back to Forks to help Charlie. This is our fault. If we hadn't left she never would have done this."

"Are Jasper and the others with you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I'm alone," Alice sighed.

"Alice, why did you steal my car?" Carlisle murmured. "Surely Emmett or Rose would have loaned you theirs?"

"I kind of had to sneak out," Alice whispered.

"Sneak out?" Carlisle frowned. "Why?"

"Jasper sort of forbid me to go," Alice confessed. "He would have stopped me if he heard the car."

"Oh Alice," Carlisle sighed. "Jasper doesn't know you've gone?"

"I'm sure he's worked it out by now," Alice admitted. "He's been trying to call me for the last hour. I left him a note."

"You left him a note?" Carlisle echoed and Alice could detect a hint of amusement in his voice. "Okay Alice, if you feel this is what you need to do, keep going. Offer our condolences to Charlie. Please, keep in contact. Esme and I will be back at the house in a couple of days."

"Thank you Carlisle," Alice whispered and disconnected the call and then shut her phone off so Jasper wouldn't keep trying to call her.

**XXX**

When Alice reached Forks it was just going dark and she stopped the car across the road from Charlie's house. She let out a soft sigh and then got out of the car and walked to the door. She knocked but after a few moments it was obvious there was no one at home. She guessed that Charlie was probably being comforted by friends or maybe already organising the funeral and although she could have searched the town for his scent she decided just to wait until he got home.

She let herself in and before she could help herself she had drifted upstairs to Bella's room. As soon as she walked into the room her friend's scent overwhelmed her and she walked over and sank down onto the bed. She flipped through her visions quickly in the hope of seeing something that might have changed Bella's future, something she had been doing the entire trip but there was nothing but blackness. She glanced around the bedroom then and noticed it was a lot messier than her friend's room normally was.

"Oh Bella, what did we do to you," she whispered sadly. She knew the ache she could feel was grief but without being able to cry there was no way for her to let it out. She had a feeling the ache would be with her for eternity. She suddenly heard footsteps approaching the house, human steps she could tell.

She quickly jumped to her feet and raced downstairs, wanting to be there when Charlie opened the door. The door opened and someone fumbled for the light switch as Alice sniffed in confused. All she could smell was Bella's scent but she knew that was impossible. The light suddenly filled the room and Alice froze when she saw Bella standing there.

"Alice? Oh Alice!" Bella gasped and flung herself at Alice.

"Bella?" Alice whispered in shock, frozen for a moment and then she realised Bella was crying as she clung to her. She moved her arms quickly around the human and when Bella's legs gave way she lifted her easily and carried her to the couch. She held Bella in her arms as rubbed her back gently and without warning the scent of Bella's blood filled her nostrils.

As Bella continued to cry in her arms Alice bit her lip and then pressed them tightly together, trying to control the building bloodlust inside her. It became a dull ache inside her and she turned her head away from Bella to try and get away from the inviting smell.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you," Bella sobbed oblivious to Alice's pain.

"It's okay Bella," Alice said tightly. "Everything's okay."

"Yes," Bella gasped dramatically.

"I'd forgotten how exuberant you are," Alice sighed and something in her tone made Bella look up at her. Bella's eyes went wide as she noticed Alice's black eyes and she suddenly remembered Alice's thirst.

"Oh, sorry," Bella murmured as she pulled back from her a little.

"It's my own fault, it's been too long since I hunted," Alice admitted. "I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. But I was in a hurry today. Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?"

"You saw me fall," Bella whispered.

"No, I saw you jump," Alice corrected angrily. "I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me. 'Bella promised, don't be looking for her future either, we've done enough damage'. But just because I'm not looking, doesn't mean I don't see. I wasn't

keeping tabs on you, I swear, Bella. It's just that I'm already attuned to you."

Alice shook her head slightly as Bella looked at her guiltily.

"When I saw you jumping, I didn't think," Alice sighed. "I knew I would be too late, but I couldn't do nothing. And then I get here, thinking maybe I could help Charlie somehow, and you drive up. I saw you go into the water and I waited and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my brother? Do you have any idea what Edward….."

"Alice, I wasn't committing suicide," Bella cut her off.

"Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?" Alice demanded.

"No, but it was for recreational purposes only," Bella sighed but Alice just glared at her. "I'd seen some of Jacob's friends cliff diving. It looked like fun and I was bored. I didn't think about how the storm would affect the currents. Actually, I didn't think about the water much at all. So if you saw me go in, why didn't you see Jacob?"

Alice just continued to glare at her, confused about why she only saw part of the story in her vision. She suspected Bella was lying to her but it still didn't make sense. Her sight confirmed that Bella should be dead yet she was sitting right in front of her. Alice knew something wasn't right.

"It's true that I probably would have drowned if Jacob hadn't jumped in after me," Bella continued to prattle on, not noticing that she barely had Alice's attention anymore. "Well, okay, there's no probably about it. But he did, and he pulled me out, and I guess he towed me back to shore, though I was kind of out for that part. It couldn't have been more than a minute that I was under before he grabbed me. How come you didn't see that?"

"Someone pulled you out?" Alice whispered.

"Yes," Bella nodded. "Jacob saved me."

As soon as Alice heard the name her eyes went wide and she suddenly sniffed the air and realised why she hadn't recognised Bella's scent straight away. Another scent lingered with hers and it was repelling and awful. Alice had never been near one of the Quileute's but it was a stronger version of the scent she had smelt the night Jacob had turned up at their prom. Now it was stronger it smelt awfully like the scent of a werewolf but she didn't see how that was possible.

"Don't be ridiculous," Alice murmured and leaned closer to Bella to sniff in again.

"What are you doing?" Bella frowned.

"Who was with you out there just now?" Alice demanded. "It sounded like you were arguing."

"Jacob Black, he's sort of my best friend, I guess. At least, he was," Bella answered and noticed Alice was nodding. "What?"

"I don't know," Alice murmured, still confused by the scent. "I'm not sure what it means."

"Well, I'm not dead, at least," Bella smiled.

"He was a fool to think you could survive alone," Alice sighed as she rolled her eyes, having forgotten how self-centred Bella could be. Of course the human would mistake Alice's distraction as being about her. "I've never seen anyone so prone to life-threatening idiocy."

"I survived," Bella shrugged.

"So, if the currents were too much for you, how did this Jacob manage?" Alice asked, eager to find out more about him to either ease or support her growing suspicions.

"Jacob is strong," Bella murmured and when Alice lifted a brow for further information Bella gave it. "Well, he's sort of a werewolf. The Quileutes turn into wolves when there are vampires around. They know Carlisle from a long time ago. Were you with Carlisle back then?"

Alice glanced at Bella in shock, her fear confirmed and she realised with her questions that Carlisle may know the truth about the Quileutes.

"Well, I guess that explains the smell," she murmured. "But does it explain what I didn't see?"

"The smell?" Bella asked, confused.

"You smell awful," Alice told her. "A werewolf? Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure," Bella nodded. "I guess you weren't with Carlisle the last time there were werewolves here in Forks?"

"No, I hadn't found him yet," Alice muttered, trying to work out why Carlisle had never told at least her and Jasper, if not the others as well. She knew Jasper wouldn't have kept something like this from her. Something else occurred to her then, Bella had called Jacob a friend, she was obviously keeping company with the werewolves. "Your best friend is a werewolf? How long has this been going on?"

"Not long," Bella admitted. "He's only been a werewolf for just a few weeks."

"A young werewolf?" Alice groaned. "Even worse! Edward was right, you're a magnet for danger. Weren't you supposed to be staying out of trouble?"

"There's nothing wrong with werewolves," Bella said defensively. "Until they lose their tempers."

"Leave it to you, Bella," Alice sighed. "Anyone else would be better off when the vampires left town. But you have to start hanging out with the first monsters you can find."

"No, Alice, the vampires didn't really leave," Bella told her. "Not all of them, anyway. That's the whole trouble. If it weren't for the werewolves, Victoria would have gotten me by now. Well, if it weren't for Jake and his friends, Laurent would have gotten me before she could, I guess."

"Victoria? Laurent?" Alice growled angrily and realised Tanya's suspicions had been right and Laurent had returned to Victoria, only it sounded like they had reunited to hunt down Bella.

"Danger magnet, remember?" Bella smirked as she pointed to herself and Alice's rolled her eyes.

"Tell me everything," Alice demanded. "Start at the beginning."

Bella explained how she had been depressed by Edward's leaving and begun to hang out with Jacob. She told her about Laurent approaching her in the clearing one day and how he would have killed her if the wolves hadn't appeared and attacked Laurent. She finished up by telling her how Victoria had been hanging around but the Quileute wolves had managed to keep Bella safe so far.

"Our leaving didn't do you any good at all, did it?" Alice sighed when she had finished.

"That was never the point though, was it?" Bella snapped lightly. "It's not like you left for my benefit."

"Well I guess I acted impulsively today," Alice whispered, angry that Bella didn't seem to acknowledge what her family had gone through over this mere human. She also realised Jasper had been right to forbid her to come back. "I probably shouldn't have intruded."

"Don't go Alice," Bella begged. "Please don't leave me."

"All right," Alice sighed. "I'm not going anywhere tonight. Take a deep breath. You look like hell, Bella."

"I drowned today," Bella reminded her.

"It goes deeper than that," Alice murmured. "You're a mess."

"Look, I'm doing my best," Bella said defensively.

"What do you mean?" Alice frowned.

"It hasn't been easy," Bella admitted. "I'm working on it."

"I told him," Alice sighed.

"Alice, what did you think you were going to find?" Bella asked. "I mean, besides me dead? Did you expect to find me skipping around and whistling show tunes? You know me better than that."

"I do," Alice nodded. "But I hoped."

"Then I guess I don't have the corner on the idiocy market," Bella smirked as the phone rang. "That has to be Charlie." Bella grabbed Alice and dragged her with her into the kitchen to answer the phone and Alice frowned as she listened to Bella's end of the conversation.

"Charlie?" she said into the receiver and then her eyes widened. "Jake! I'm fine. I told you that it wasn't. That's going to be a problem."

"They aren't excited I'm here," Alice smiled as she realised the last comment was directed at her and not the caller.

"Not especially," Bella shrugged. "But it's none of their business anyway."

"So what do we do now?" Alice murmured as she put her arm around Bella's shoulder and she suddenly thought of Jasper and how angry and worried he would be. "Things to do. Loose ends to tie."

"What things to do?" Bella frowned.

"I don't know for sure," Alice sighed, knowing she had to speak with Jasper and clear things between and she also knew that she had to talk to Carlisle about Victoria hanging around near Bella. "I need to see Carlisle."

"Could you stay?" Bella begged. "Please? For just a little while. I've missed you so much."

"If you think that's a good idea," Alice whispered, part of her wanting to rush back to Jasper and sort everything out between them.

"I do," Bella nodded. "You can stay here, Charlie would love that."

"I have a house, Bella," Alice pointed out but when she saw the disappointment on Bella's face she sighed. "Well, I need to go get a suitcase of clothes, at the very least."

"Alice, you're the best!" Bella squealed and hugged her tightly.

"And I think I'll need to hunt," Alice added as Bella's close scent overwhelmed her again. "Immediately."

"Oops," Bella smiled and stepped away from her.

"Can you stay out of trouble for one hour?" Alice asked, mostly serious and then decided to check her sight. "Yes, you'll be fine. For tonight, anyway."

"You'll come back?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"I promise," Alice nodded. "One hour." She turned on her heels then and hurried out the door, eager to get away from Bella's scent and to get on the phone to Jasper wanting desperately to talk to him now.


	39. Chapter 39

_Thank you PrettyinBlack8, Cowboy'sMontana and ja4ever for the reviews. _

**XXX**

Alice drove Carlisle's car back to the Cullen house in Forks and although she hadn't been inside the house for months she didn't bother, instead slipping straight into the forest. She hunted quickly and then made her way back to the house and this time she let herself in.

She sighed as she glanced around, the familiar furniture making her forget for a moment that the family didn't live here anymore. She walked over and sat down on the edge of the couch and then pulled her phone from her pocket. Although she was anxious to talk to Jasper she was still scared about what he would say and she chickened out and called Carlisle first. His phone went straight to the answering service and she sighed as she disconnected the call and realised he and Esme must still be hunting.

"Might as well get it over with," Alice whispered and dialled Jasper's number. She got the tone that told her the phone was switched off and she frowned as she disconnected and immediately dialled Emmett's phone.

"Hi Emmett, it's me," she said as soon as his booming voice greeted her through the phone.

"Oh little one, you are in so much trouble," Emmett sighed. "I'm out hunting with your man and he is mad."

"I know," Alice whispered. "I just tried to call him and his phone is off."

"Not off, broken," Emmett corrected. "He smashed it into a zillion pieces when you didn't answer his calls."

"Is that Alice?" Alice heard a voice demand and she heard Emmett stammer.

"It's alright Emmett, put him on, I called to speak with him," Alice said through the phone and she heard rustling as the phone changed hands.

"Alice, where the hell are you?" Jasper demanded angrily. "Actually, scratch that one, I know the answer, what the hell were you thinking? Did you think I was joking? I told you not to go."

"Actually, you forbid me to," Alice whispered.

"Exactly," Jasper replied. "I'm glad to see you have so much respect for me as your husband to listen to me. Clearly this marriage isn't what I thought it was."

"Jazz, no, don't say things like that, please?" Alice gasped in horror.

"Do you have any idea how worried I have been?" Jasper continued like she hadn't even spoken.

"Damn man, go easy," Emmett's voice drifted through the phone and Alice let a thankful smile slip to her lips.

"Jazz I know, I understand and I am so sorry I disobeyed you," Alice murmured, putting all her contrition into her voice, knowing he would hear it even if he couldn't feel it. "I thought Bella was dead. The only vision I could bring up of her was her suicide jump. I'm at our house in Forks, I'm safe and I'll come home in a couple of days."

"You thought?" Jasper echoed. "She's alive then."

"Yes," Alice sighed. "I didn't see her get pulled out of the water but I found out why. Jacob Black pulled her out. Seems he is a werewolf. That might explain the gap in my vision."

"A what?" Jasper roared in horror and Alice realised this information wouldn't calm him like she had thought. "You are the only vampire for miles and he is a werewolf? Alice, get out there, now!"

"Jazz, he can't hurt me, not here at the house or in town," Alice murmured. "The treaty remember? And I am not the only vampire around."

"Is Edward there?" Jasper asked, some relief slipping into his voice.

"No," Alice sighed and realised she had let slip another thing that would upset him. "Victoria has been around, the wolves are too busy with her to worry about me."

"Victoria!" Jasper snarled. "So, you're telling me that you are alone in the house in Forks and somewhere in the forest lurks Victoria and a pack of werewolves? Are you trying to kill me from stress Alice?"

"Jazz, I'll be okay," Alice whispered. "I'm going to stay with Bella for a night or two and then I'm coming home."

"With werewolves in the area you'll come home now!" Jasper roared. "If you don't leave, immediately, I will come and drag you home."

"Werewolves?" Alice heard Emmett snapped. "What werewolves?"

Alice heard a commotion then and another lot of rustling and then she heard a beep and realised Emmett had snatched the phone from Jasper and turned on the speaker.

"What werewolves Alice?" Emmett demanded.

"The Quileutes are werewolves," Alice told him. "Apparently Carlisle knows."

"The Quileutes," Emmett sighed in relief. "Yes he does, I do too. I didn't realise you and Jasper didn't know. I thought someone would have told you. When the treaty was signed a lot of the men were wolves. I thought that the gene must have got lost through the generations but Carlisle suspected something was missing, something had to happen for them to transform."

"It does," Alice whispered. "Vampires being close by. There is a pack of them now."

"Well, don't worry little one," Emmett assured her. "You are a Cullen. They can't touch you without violating the treaty. And they won't do that because it then gives us equal right to hunt on their land. They know we'll feed on their tribe if they kill one of us. Well, we know we wouldn't feed on their humans but they don't need to know that bit. You're quite safe there."

"Are you bloody insane?" Jasper snarled and let out a string of curse words.

"Bro, your wife is hearing that," Emmett teased and Alice could almost see him indicating the phone.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Jasper said instantly and Alice had to smile, even with the tension Jasper was still his usual self that loathed any use of crude language in front of a woman.

"My ears are hurting," Alice giggled. "Jazz, you angry is such a turn on."

"Eww, brother here on line," Emmett groaned. "Don't be starting none of that phone sex rubbish."

He let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a groan and a gasp and Alice knew Jasper had hit him, probably elbowing him in the stomach.

"Okay boys, settle down," Alice sighed through the phone and put on the sweetest voice she could. "Jazz, you heard Emmett, the Quileutes are no threat. Bella isn't doing too well, she is a mess about Edward leaving. I can't just turn around and disappear again. I am sorry I disobeyed you about coming here but I am here now. Can I please just stay for a couple of days to try and perk her up a little and then I will come straight home?"

"Like you will come home immediately if I say no," Jasper pointed out.

"I will Jazz," Alice said softly. "I'm sorry I defied you before, you are right about that. I wasn't being a good wife to you. I am asking your permission now and I will comply with whatever you decide."

"Damn, you two sound so old fashioned, get with the times," Emmett teased but before Jasper could silence him with violence or anything else Alice retorted angrily.

"Emmett, Jasper and I take our marriage and our vows to each other very seriously," she scolded. "We also take our roles as husband and wife to one another very seriously and understand the responsibility we have to each other in those roles. If you don't like it you don't have to listen but don't ever, ever ridicule my marriage."

"Whoa, sorry little one," Emmett apologised instantly.

"Alice," Jasper whispered, his voice a lot calmer than before and Alice suspected her words had comforted him a little. "You would really like to spend a few days with Bella?"

"I would," Alice murmured.

"Okay then," Jasper agreed. "Have three days but then I want you home."

"I'll be there," Alice promised. "Thanks Jazz, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Jasper said softly.

They disconnected the call and Alice smiled, feeling a lot happier now things had been sorted out between her and Jasper. She jumped up and raced upstairs to their old room and packed a suitcase full of clothes and then she hurried back down to the car and headed back to Bella's.

**XXX**

When Alice reached Bella's house and slipped inside she could hear Bella in the kitchen and when she walked into the living room she smiled when she saw that Bella had made up a bed on the couch. She sat down to wait for Bella and looked up and smiled when the human finally walked into the living room.

"Thanks," she murmured as she indicated the pillow.

"You're early," Bella smiled and sat down beside her and rested her head on Alice's shoulder.

"Bella, what are we going to do with you?" Alice sighed.

"I don't know," Bella murmured. "I really have been trying my hardest."

"I believe you," Alice nodded.

"Does, does he, does Edward know you're here?" Bella stammered.

"No," Alice replied abruptly.

"He's not with Carlisle and Esme?" Bella frowned.

"He checks in every few months," Alice shrugged.

"Oh," Bella whispered and glanced at Alice. "Where did you come from?"

"I was in Denali," Alice told her. "Visiting Tanya's family."

"Is Jasper here?" Bella asked. "Did he come with you?"

"He didn't approve of my interfering," Alice sighed as she shook her head but decided not to rehash her bad behaviour towards her husband now everything had been sorted. "We promised. And you think Charlie won't mind my being here?"

"Charlie thinks you're wonderful, Alice," Bella assured her.

"Well, we're about to find out," Alice smirked as she sensed Charlie approaching the house. Bella finally heard the car pull into the driveway and gave Alice a smile and slipped from the room to greet her father.

Alice tuned out their conversation but she saw a quick vision that showed Charlie would be his usual overreacting self about a Cullen being there if Bella told him without an audience. She got up and walked quickly to the door as Bella pointed out they had company.

"Hi, Charlie," she whispered to announce her presence behind them. "I'm sorry I came at such a bad time."

"Alice Cullen?" Charlie gasped. "Alice, is that you?"

"It's me," Alice smiled. "I was in the neighbourhood."

"Is Carlisle?" Charlie started.

"No, I'm alone," Alice assured him, knowing he was really asking if Edward was back.

"She can stay here, can't she?" Bella begged. "I already asked her."

"Of course," Charlie nodded. "We'd love to have you, Alice."

"Thank you, Charlie," Alice smiled. "I know it's horrid timing."

"No, it's fine, really," Charlie assured her. "I'm going to be really busy doing what I can for Harry's family. It will be nice for Bella to have some company."

"There's dinner for you on the table, Dad," Bella added.

"Thanks, Bell," Charlie said and disappeared towards the kitchen and the two girls returned to the couch in the living room.

"You look tired," Alice commented.

"Yeah," Bella murmured. "Near-death experiences do that to me. So, what does Carlisle think of you being here?"

"He doesn't know," Alice sighed, well Carlisle did know she was coming to Forks but not everything else. "He and Esme were on a hunting trip. I'll hear from him in a few days, when he gets back."

"You won't tell him, though, when he checks in again?" Bella asked and Alice knew she meant Edward.

"No," Alice answered honestly. "He'd bite my head off."

Bella laughed and snuggled into Alice and she soon drifted off to sleep. Alice kept an ear on Charlie who was still in the kitchen having his dinner as she moved Bella so she was resting on the couch and then she covered her with a blanket. She went to sit in the armchair as she sifted through her visions and when she heard Charlie moving around she quickly flicked the armchair back and pulled a blanket over herself and closed her eyes.

She felt Charlie step into the room and glance over to two supposedly sleeping girls and then he shut off the light and walked upstairs. Alice waited until the house was completely quiet again and then she threw off the blanket and settled back in the chair and continued to flip absently through her visions. She spent most of the night lost in her visions, when she wasn't looking through them she focused on Jasper and she could already feel the longing and ache that rose in her every time she was apart from him.

**XXX**

Rosalie was in the house in Denali alone, unless you could count Irina who was still locked away in her room. A phone began to ring and although it wasn't the ring tone of Rosalie's she looked around. She noticed Esme's phone sitting on the hall stand and she got up and walked over to it.

"Esme's phone, Rose speaking," she answered formally knowing Esme was trying to start an interior decorating business in Ithaca and not wanting to scare off any prospective clients.

"Rose, its Edward," a flat voice answered.

"Edward, how are you?" Rosalie gasped, having not spoken to her brother since they had all separated.

"I'm okay," Edward murmured in a voice that didn't convince her he was telling the truth. "Is Esme there?"

"No, she's gone hunting," Rosalie told him. "She left her phone here."

"What about Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"With her," Rosalie answered. "You could try his phone?"

"I did, it's not answering," Edward sighed. "I got a message that Esme wanted me to come to Denali, is that where you all are now?"

"For the spring break," Rosalie told him. "Then Emmett and I are going back to Ithaca with the rest of the family."

"You're all there now though?" Edward asked.

"In theory," Rosalie nodded. "We are all staying here but I am the only one actually here at the moment."

"Where are the others?" Edward questioned.

"Like I said, Carlisle and Esme have gone away a few days to hunt," Rosalie explained. "Emmett and Jasper were driving me crazy so I sent them hunting yesterday. They should be back soon. Alice is…." She broke off and suddenly realised that telling Edward where Alice was probably wasn't a good idea.

"Alice is where?" Edward asked, a hint of anger in his voice like he already suspected where their sister was.

"Alice went back to Forks," Rosalie sighed.

"She what?" Edward snarled. "I told her to stay away from Bella."

"Well, technically she isn't with Bella," Rosalie murmured.

"What does that mean Rose?" Edward demanded. "Tell me what is going on, now!"

"Oh Edward," Rosalie sighed. "Alice had a vision, she wasn't looking it just happened. I was right there."

"Of what?" Edward snapped.

"Bella," Rosalie whispered. "Edward, she saw Bella commit suicide, jump from a cliff."

"So she went to stop her?" Edward asked in relief, glad that Alice had disobeyed his request if it meant Bella's life was saved.

"No," Rosalie murmured. "It was too late. Bella made the decision at the edge of the cliff. It would have happened moments after Alice's vision. Alice went to see if she could help Charlie."

"Bella is dead?" Edward gasped.

"Edward…" Rosalie started but the dial tone answered her and she realised he had hung up on her.


	40. Chapter 40

_Thank you for the reviews to Kiefercarlos, BrittanyJenAnn, Jalice Whitlock Hale, ja4ever and Amber1983. _

**XXX**

As the sun started to rise Alice heard a thump on the porch and realised it was the morning paper being delivered. She heard Charlie getting up upstairs and rose from her chair and walked out the front door and scooped the paper easily into her hands. She walked into the kitchen and spread the paper on the table in front of her and began to look through the articles.

"Good morning Alice," Charlie smiled as he walked into the room.

"Good morning Charlie," Alice greeted him.

"Hungry?" Charlie asked and Alice was about to say no when she realised he was watching her intently.

"Sure," Alice smiled, having a bad feeling she was about to have to eat human food. She was capable of doing it but it tasted awful and she hated the feeling when she had to cough it up later. On top of that she had to be careful what she did consume because Jasper always said he could taste it on her lips for days afterwards and she wanted nothing to dampen the reunion she knew they would have soon.

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude last night," Charlie said as he began to pull bacon and eggs from the fridge and set them on the counter. "How are your parents? That boyfriend of yours? You are still with him?"

"Carlisle and Esme are fine," Alice nodded. "And Jasper and I are still together and perfectly happy. He's studying at Cornell now."

"Cornell, wow," Charlie smiled. "What is he studying?"

"Philosophy," Alice answered proudly.

"That's good," Charlie nodded. "And you're still in school?"

"Yes," Alice lied knowing she couldn't explain dropping out to him.

"I really am glad you are here Alice," Charlie added. "I've been so worried about Bella and she seems so happy to see you."

"How bad was it, Charlie?" Alice asked as she heard Bella moving in the living room.

"Real bad," Charlie sighed.

"Tell me about it," Alice begged. "I want to know exactly what happened when we left."

"I've never felt so helpless," Charlie said as he grabbed plates from the cupboard and loaded the bacon and eggs onto them and turned off the stove before walking over and setting the plates on the table and sitting with her. "I didn't know what to do. That first week I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around words like catatonic, but I didn't let him up to see her. I was afraid it would scare her."

"She snapped out of it though?" Alice asked as she put a small piece of bacon into her mouth and chewed it before forcing herself to swallow only remembering afterwards that Jasper hated the taste of cooked meat on her lips. "_Jazz is going to kill me for that_."

"I had Renee come to take her to Florida," Charlie admitted. "I just didn't want to be the one, if she had to go to a hospital or something. I hoped being with her mother would help. But when we started packing her clothes, she woke up with a vengeance. I've never seen Bella throw a fit like that. She was never one for the tantrums, but, boy, did she fly into a fury. She threw her clothes everywhere and screamed that we couldn't make her leave and then she finally started crying. I thought that would be the turning point. I didn't argue when she insisted on staying here and she did seem to get better at first."

"But?" Alice pushed and noticed he was watching her and shoved some of the eggs into her mouth, remembering the time her and Jasper had tried to order eggs from room service for Bella in Phoenix. They tasted nearly as bad as the bacon and she once again struggled to swallow.

"She went back to school and work, she ate and slept and did her homework," Charlie continued. "She answered when someone asked her a direct question. But she was empty. Her eyes were blank. There were lots of little things. She wouldn't listen to music anymore, I found a bunch of CDs broken in the trash. She didn't read, she wouldn't be in the same room when the TV was on, not that she watched it so much before. I finally figured it out, she was avoiding everything that might remind her of him. We could hardly talk. I was so worried about saying something that would upset

Her. The littlest things would make her flinch and she never volunteered anything. She would just answer if I asked her something. She was alone all the time. She didn't call her friends back, and after a while, they stopped calling. It was night of the living dead around here. I still hear her screaming in her sleep."

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," Alice whispered.

"It's not your fault," Charlie assured her. "You were always a good friend to her."

"She seems better now, though," Alice commented.

"Yeah, ever since she started hanging out with Jacob Black I've noticed a real improvement," Charlie nodded and didn't notice that Alice's eyes darkened at the mention of Jacob and that she had to control a shudder. "She has some colour in her cheeks when she comes home, some light in her eyes. She's happier. He's a year or so younger than her, and I know she used to think of him as a friend but I think maybe it's something more now, or headed that direction, anyway. Jake's old for his years. He's taken care of his father physically the way Bella took care of her mother emotionally. It matured him. He's a good looking kid, too, takes after his mom's side. He's good for Bella, you know."

"Then its good she has him," Alice nodded.

"Okay, so I guess that's overstating things," Charlie admitted. "I don't know. Even with Jacob, now and then I see something in her eyes, and I wonder if I've ever grasped how much pain she's really in. It's not normal, Alice, and it frightens me. Not normal at all. Not like someone left her, but like someone died. I don't know if she's going to get over it. I'm not sure if it's in her nature to heal from something like this. She's always been such a constant little thing. She doesn't get past things, change her mind."

"She's one of a kind," Alice murmured.

"And Alice," Charlie added. "Now, you know how fond I am of you, and I can tell that she's happy to see you, but I'm a little worried about what your visit will do to her."

"So am I, Charlie, so am I," Alice agreed. "I wouldn't have come if I'd had any idea. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, honey," Charlie assured her. "Who knows? Maybe it will be good for her."

"I hope you're right," Alice sighed. Charlie finished his food and glanced at Alice's nearly full plate and she gave him a smile before eating another forkful of egg and then shrugged at him apologetically as she pushed the plate away.

"Alice, I have to ask you something," Charlie said finally.

"Go ahead," Alice urged him.

"He's not coming back to visit, too, is he?" Charlie asked and Alice could sense his anger although he did try to disguise it.

"He doesn't even know I'm here," Alice said honestly and then decided to lie. "The last time I spoke with him, he was in South America."

"That's something, at least," Charlie sighed. "Well, I hope he's enjoying himself."

"I wouldn't make assumptions, Charlie," Alice said angrily, getting defensive on her brother's behalf.

Charlie stood up and took their plates to the sink then and Alice heard Bella move in the bed in the other room. She called out Alice's name and then once she had appeared in the kitchen Charlie left for work. Bella and Alice spent the day sitting in the living room as Alice told Bella what she and the family had been up to over the past few months but she didn't say a word about Edward.

**XXX**

The next morning Alice pretended to be asleep when Charlie left the house early for Harry Clearwater's funeral and as soon as he was gone she sat up. Bella did the same thing and Alice smiled when she realised Bella had also only been pretending to sleep to avoid conversation with her father.

"So, what are we doing today?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," Bella replied. "Do you see anything interesting happening?"

"No," Alice said with a shake of her head. "But it's still early."

Bella decided to do some housework and Alice followed her around and they chatted about the people from school and other light topics as Bella worked. They were in the bathroom, Alice leaning against the door and Bella scrubbing the bath when the same smell Alice had smelt the day she arrived suddenly flooded her nostrils. She tensed for a moment but quickly remembered Emmett's words about the werewolves not being able to touch her as long as she stayed off the reservation and she noticed Bella looking at her. Moments later there was a knock on the door downstairs.

"Hold on," Bella called out as she got to her feet.

"Bella I have a fairly good guess who that might be," Alice murmured and even though she believed Emmett she had no desire to be face to face with a werewolf, especially a young, unpredictable one. "I think I'd better step out."

"Guess?" Bella frowned in confusion.

"If this is a repeat of my egregious lapse in foresight yesterday then it's most

likely Jacob Black or one of his friends," Alice sighed.

"You can't seewerewolves?" Bella asked.

"So it would seem," Alice snapped lightly.

"You don't have go anywhere, Alice," Bella said firmly. "You were here first."

"Trust me," Alice laughed darkly. "It wouldn't be a good idea to have me and Jacob Black in a room together."

Alice turned and raced into Charlie's room and quickly exited through the window and moved out into the forest. She pulled her phone from her pocket and tried Carlisle again and when there was no answer she dialled Emmett's number.

"Hey little one," he greeted her. "I guess you aren't looking for me?"

"No," Alice admitted with a laugh.

"My ego can handle that, I think," Emmett teased and the phone rustled before the one voice Alice wanted to hear came through the line.

"Hi sweetheart," Jasper murmured silkily.

"Hi baby," Alice smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Jasper responded instantly and Alice could hear Emmett in the background making fake gagging noises and then she heard a thump, obviously Jasper hitting Emmett.

"You two still hunting?" Alice asked.

"No, we're on our way back to the house now," Jasper told her. "What are you up to?"

"Just hanging out in the forest," Alice shrugged.

"Hunting?" Jasper asked.

"No, just hanging out," Alice repeated vaguely.

"Alice, why?" Jasper demanded.

"Jacob just turned up to see Bella," Alice told him. "I thought it was better that I left the house."

"The werewolf is there?" Jasper gasped.

"Not here, inside the house," Alice pointed out. "As I said, I am in the forest."

"Near the house?" Jasper growled.

"Well, yes," Alice admitted.

"Alice, get away from there now!" Jasper ordered.

"Jazz, there is no need to overreact," Alice sighed.

"Overreact?" Jasper echoed. "How would you like it if I called you from miles away and told you I was within jumping distance of a werewolf but it was fine because some treaty we had no part of making exists that should cover us?"

"You have a point," Alice admitted. "I'll be okay Jazz. If the werewolf doesn't leave the house soon and go straight back to the reservation I'll go back to our house, okay?"

"Doesn't make me feel much better," Jasper sighed. "You alone in that house. I don't like this Alice. If they harm you in any way…."

"I know baby," Alice cut in. "I'll come home first thing in the morning okay? I miss you too much anyway. Bella will have to get use to me not being around again, it is probably better if I don't stay too long."

"All right," Jasper agreed. "I love you Alice."

"I love you too Jazz," Alice murmured.

She hung up and stood near the tree line so she could see Bella's house although anyone looking out the windows wouldn't see her. She sniffed the air but could still smell the strong scent of the werewolf and she crinkled her nose in disgust. Suddenly a vision overwhelmed her and she staggered to lean against one of the trees.

_Edward was walking down a dark, stone hallway, following two people in long flowing black capes. He stepped through a doorway with them and everything in this room was bright. Three men sat on raised chairs that looked more like thrones than chairs. Alice recognised them from pictures Carlisle had as the Volturi. Edward stepped forward and knelt reverently in front of them._

"_What can we do for you?" Aro asked._

"_I want my life to end," Edward announced. Aro stepped forward and took Edward's hand and they stood quietly as Aro read every thought Edward had ever had._

"_I see," Aro nodded as he dropped Edward's hand and took a step back. "We shall discuss this. Come back in one hour for our decision."_

"Edward, no!" Alice gasped as she tore herself from the vision. She pulled her phone out of her pocket again and quickly dialled Edward's number. She listened to it ring and then suddenly it was answered.

"Edward, oh thank God!" she gasped.

"I am sorry, no Edward," a foreign voice came through. "This phone was ringing in trash can."

"Where?" Alice demanded.

"Rio," the voice responded and Alice snapped the phone shut and she ignored the horrible werewolf scent as she ran towards the house.


	41. Chapter 41

_Alex and ja4ever, thank you for your reviews._

**XXX**

"He didn't ask for you," Jacob was growling in the kitchen as Alice staggered in the door and she stopped in the hallway, knowing Jasper wouldn't be happy if she approached a werewolf. "He asked where Charlie was and I told him. I don't think I broke any rules of etiquette."

"You listen to me, Jacob Black," Bella threatened and then broke off.

"Bye Bells," Jacob groaned and tried to run for it but got tangled up with Bella. Seconds later he appeared in the doorway and Alice glared at him and let out a snarl that was too low for Bella to hear. Bella appeared behind him and Alice moved her eyes to the human.

"Bella?" she whispered.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella gasped and raced over to her and lifted her hand to stroke Alice's face, obviously seeing how upset she was.

"Edward," Alice murmured. Bella staggered back and her eyes glazed over and a second later she collapsed. Alice couldn't even reach for her she was still in that much shock but Jacob stepped forward and caught her easily. He carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch and then turned and glared at Alice.

"What did you do to her?" he snapped.

"Bella?" Alice whispered, ignoring him as she stepped closer to Bella. "Bella, snap out of it. We have to hurry."

"Stay back," Jacob warned.

"Calm down, Jacob Black," Alice snapped. "You don't want to do that so close to

her."

"I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus," Jacob growled.

"Alice?" Bella gasped. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Alice whispered, her distress obvious in her voice. "What is he thinking?" Alice watched as Bella tried to stand back up and she quickly reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. She knew Carlisle's phone was off but decided to try him on Esme's and she quickly dialled her mother's number.

**XXX**

When Emmett and Jasper walked into the house Rosalie was sitting on the couch flicking absently through a magazine.

"Hey baby," Emmett grinned when he saw her.

"Oh I am so glad to see you," Rosalie gasped and jumped up and raced to him, flinging herself into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Emmett growled, ready to kill at her distress and Jasper could sense her guilt and sorrow.

"I didn't mean to, it just slipped out," Rosalie murmured against Emmett's neck.

"What did?" Emmett frowned.

"Edward called," Rosalie gasped. "He asked where everyone was. I let it slip about Alice being in Forks."

"You didn't tell him Bella was dead did you?" Jasper demanded.

"I had to," Rosalie sighed, still clinging to Emmett.

"No you didn't," Jasper said angrily. "She didn't die!"

"She what?" Rosalie frowned and pulled out of Emmett's arms to stare at Jasper in horror. "Oh no! What did I do?"

"It wasn't your fault babe," Emmett said quickly. "You didn't know."

"Emmett is right," Jasper nodded. "We just need to contact Edward and explain the mix up. It'll be fine Rose."

"You think?" Rosalie whispered, still visibly upset.

"It will," Jasper said and offered her a smile and he also sent her waves of calm. A phone rang behind them and Rosalie turned and raced back to the couch she was sitting on and snatched up Esme's phone.

"Edward?" she gasped.

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle now!" Alice's voice came through the phone.

"He's out hunting," Rosalie replied as she shook her head at the guys to let them know it wasn't Edward.

"Fine, as soon as he's back," Alice sighed.

"You need to come home," Rosalie whispered.

"No, I'll be on a plane," Alice murmured. "Look, have you heard anything

from Edward?"

"I have," Rosalie sighed. "I sort of told him about Bella, I didn't know she was safe. Last I heard she was dead."

"Why?" Alice gasped. "Whywould you do that, Rosalie?"

"I didn't know she wasn't dead," Rosalie defended herself. "Maybe if someone had deemed it necessary to tell me this wouldn't have happened. I thought if Edward knew he would come home to grieve and everything would be okay, well eventually anyway."

"Well, you're wrong on both counts though Rosalie so that would be a problem, don't you think?" Alice snarled nastily.

"I know," Rosalie whispered. "Jasper and Emmett just arrived home and told me. She is really okay?"

"Yes, that's right," Alice nodded. "She's absolutely fine, I was wrong."

"Well I didn't know that," Rosalie pointed out. "Edward will be okay once we tell him I was misinformed."

"It's a long story," Alice sighed. "But you're wrong about that part, too. That's why I'm calling."

"You didn't see that he would do anything stupid did you?" Rosalie gasped and at her words Jasper realised it was Alice on the phone.

"Give me the phone," he demanded but Rosalie ignored him.

"Yes, that's exactly what I saw," Alice growled through the phone.

"Oh no, Alice, I am so sorry," Rosalie groaned.

"It's a bit late for that, Rose," Alice snapped. "Save your remorse for someone who believes it." The call ended abruptly and Rosalie turned to look at Emmett, her eyes wide with horror.

"I didn't, I mean, I wouldn't," she stammered unable to put a sentence together and Emmett rushed over to pull her into his arms.

"Babe, he'll be okay," he soothed her.

"No," Rosalie shook her head in his embrace. "Alice has seen it. He's doing something stupid."

"What?" Jasper demanded.

"She didn't say," Rosalie whispered. "She said something about being on a plane soon."

"She what?" Jasper growled and snatched the phone from Rosalie and tried to call Alice but there was no answer.

"She better be catching a plane here!" Jasper snarled but he had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't.

**XXX**

"Alice?" Bella said after she had hung up the phone. "Alice, Carlisle is back, though. He called just before."

"How long ago?" Alice whispered.

"Half a minute before you showed up," Bella replied.

"What did he say?" Alice demanded.

"I didn't talk to him," Bella admitted and glanced at Jacob and Alice turned her angry eyes to the horrible smelling man.

"He asked for Charlie, and I told him Charlie wasn't here," Jacob muttered.

"Is that everything?" Alice growled coldly.

"Then he hung up on me," Jacob shrugged.

"You told him Charlie was at the funeral," Bella added.

"What were his exact words?" Alice asked fearfully.

"He said, he's not here," Bella answered. "And when Carlisle asked where Charlie was Jacob said, at the funeral."

Alice let out a soft moan and her grief and anguish overwhelmed her and she sank to her knees. She almost screamed for Jasper, not wanting to feel this pain. If Jasper had been with her she never would, he would never allow her emotions to become so dark and negative.

"Tell me Alice," Bella gasped.

"That wasn't Carlisle on the phone," Alice groaned.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jacob snapped.

"It was Edward," Alice whispered ignoring Jacob and staring at Bella. "He thinks you're dead."

"Rosalie told him I killed myself, didn't she?" Bella sighed as everything fell into place.

"Yes," Alice murmured. "In her defence, she did believe it. They rely on my sight far too much for something that works so imperfectly. But for her to track him down to tell him this! Didn't she realize, or care?"

"And when Edward called here he thought Jacob meant myfuneral," Bella finished as she realised what had happened.

"You're not upset," Alice frowned wondering if Bella really did love her brother anymore.

"Well, it's really rotten timing, but it will all get straightened out," Bella shrugged. "The next time he calls, someone will tell him what really…"

"Bella," Alice gasped, realising the human didn't understand the whole situation. "Edward won't call again. He believed her."

"I don't understand?" Bella frowned.

"He's going to Italy," Alice started but when she saw the realisation and horror on Bella's face she realised that Edward must have told her about the Volturi.

"No!" Bella yelled and jumped to her feet. "No, no, no! He can't! He can't do that!"

"He made up his mind as soon as your friend confirmed that it was too late to

save you," Alice snapped, casting an angry look at Jacob.

"But he left?" Bella frowned. "He didn't want me anymore. What difference does it make now? He knew I would die sometime!"

"I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long," Alice murmured.

"How darehe!" Bella raged and Jacob stood protectively between Bella and Alice but Bella shoved him aside. "Oh, get out of the way, Jacob! What do we do? Can't we call him? Can Carlisle?"

"That was the first thing I tried," Alice admitted. "He left his phone in a trash can in Rio. Someone answered it."

"You said before we had to hurry," Bella said suddenly. "Hurry how? Let's do it, whatever it is."

"Bella, I don't think I can ask you to," Alice sighed, already knowing what she was going to do but not wanting to put Bella in danger as well.

"Ask me!" Bella snapped.

"We may already be too late," Alice warned. "I saw him going to the Volturi and asking to die. It all depends on what they choose. I can't see that till they make a decision. But if they say no, and they might, Aro is fond of Carlisle, and wouldn't want to offend him, Edward has a backup plan. They're very protective of their city. If Edward does something to upset the peace, he thinks they'll act to stop him. And he's right. They will."

"So if they agree to grant his favour, we're too late," Bella sighed. "If they say no, and he comes up with a plan to offend them quickly enough, we're too late. If he gives into his more theatrical tendencies, we might have time. Let's go!"

"Listen, Bella," Alice snapped. "Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the Volturi city. I will be considered his accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good. There's a very good chance that they will eliminate us although in your case it won't be punishment so much as dinnertime."

"This is what's keeping us here?" Bella frowned. "I'll go alone if you're afraid."

"I'm only afraid of getting you killed," Alice snapped, taking offense at Bella's insinuation.

"I almost get myself killed on a daily basis," Bella smirked. "Tell me what I need to do."

"You write a note to Charlie," Alice told her. "I'll call the airlines."

"Charlie," Bella gasped and remembered that Victoria had been hanging around lately.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Charlie," Jacob promised. "Screw the treaty." He looked challengingly at Alice but she just glared at him and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Hurry Bella," she urged the human and then quickly called the airline and spoke hurriedly to the woman about organising two tickets to Italy.


	42. Chapter 42

_Thank you for the reviews. _

**XXX**

When Alice had confirmed their flights she snapped the phone shut and grabbed her bag and headed towards the door as she flipped the phone open again and dialled Emmett's number. Before she could put it to her ear Bella and Jacob came back and she looked at them quickly.

"Get your wallet, you'll need ID," she told Bella. "Please tell me you have a passport. I don't have time to forge one." Bella nodded and ran upstairs and Alice could hear Jasper on the other end of the phone calling her name and she hit the speaker button.

"Hi baby," she said quickly.

"What's happening?' Jasper asked urgently. "Sweetheart, I'm worried."

"Oh hell, leeches in love," Jacob smirked sarcastically. "I'm going to be sick."

"Who is that?" Jasper snarled, his voice full of anger and panic.

"It's just Jacob Black," Alice sighed as she glared at him.

"He is there?" Jasper growled. "Black, you touch my wife and I will hunt you down and shred you and every member of your pack to pieces."

"Your wife?" Jacob smirked in amusement. "Don't worry I wouldn't touch the disgusting bloodsucker if she was the last woman on earth." Jasper hissed angrily through the phone and Jacob just laughed as Alice glared at him.

"Jazz, I'll call you back soon," Alice murmured, her eyes still locked on Jacob.

"Alice, no…" Jasper started but Alice snapped the phone shut.

"Was it really necessary to irritate my husband?" she growled angrily.

"Maybe not necessary, but fun," Jacob shrugged and Alice took a step towards him as fresh anger flared in her eyes. "You're the one that is taking Bella to certain death and you are getting angry with me?"

"I'm not going to hurt her," Alice growled.

"You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches you're taking her to.." Jacob snapped.

"Yes, you're right, dog," Alice snarled, her every instinct screaming at her to destroy the werewolf in front of her. "The Volturi are the very essence of our kind. They're the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts. I'm not unaware of that."

"And you take her to them like a bottle of wine for a party," Jacob snapped.

"You think she'd be better off if I left her here alone, with Victoria stalking her?" Alice smirked.

"We can handle the redhead," Jacob snarled firmly.

"Then why is she still hunting?" Alice grinned evilly and Jacob's body shimmered as he let out a low growl.

"Stop that!" Bella shouted behind them. "Argue when we get back, let's go!" Alice tore her eyes from Jacob and rushed to the car and started it as she glanced at Jacob trying to stop Bella from going.

"Oh for the love of all that is sacred…" Alice mumbled and leaned over and pushed the passenger door open. Bella finally got away from Jacob and jumped into the car and Alice sped off towards the airport.

**XXX**

Once Alice and Bella were settled on their plane to Florence, where they would need to hire a car to complete the trip to Volterra, Alice glanced at the stewardesses. She reached forward and lifted the flight phone on the back of the seat behind her and quickly dialled Esme's number.

"Jazz," she whispered as soon as he answered.

"Did the werewolf harm you?" Jasper demanded instantly.

"Of course not Jazz," Alice smiled. "He didn't touch me, I'm just a disgusting bloodsucker, remember?"

"Alice," Jasper scolded lightly. "Well where are you then? Still in Forks?"

"No," Alice said softly. "I'm on a plane to Florence."

"Florence?" Jasper echoed and then groaned. "And on to Volterra?"

"Yes," Alice whispered.

"Dammit Alice," Jasper snapped and let out a string of curse words.

"Jazzy, your language," Alice smirked.

"Fuck my language," Jasper growled but instantly realised what he was saying. "My love, I am sorry. But is this really necessary? What do you see Edward doing?"

"It changes," Alice admitted. "I keep seeing him do different things, he keeps changing his mind. A killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square. Mostly things that would expose them. He knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction."

"If you are going to Volterra I am coming with you," Jasper said firmly. "I'll get a plane to Florence, wait for me there. I'm sure Emmett will come too."

"No, you can't," Alice sighed. "Tell Emmett no."

"They have already headed off to Forks," Jasper told her. "Emmett and Rosalie. They will jump on a plane and head straight to Italy as soon as they know that is where Edward is."

"Well, go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back," Alice groaned.

"Why?" Jasper frowned. "If they aren't coming, I still am. You are not going near the Volturi unprotected."

"Think about it, Jasper," Alice sighed. "If he sees any of us, what do you think he will do?"

"He won't believe our thoughts," Jasper groaned, realising what she was saying. "He will think we are lying just to save him and he will rush into it before we can stop him."

"Exactly," Alice nodded. "I think Bella is the only chance, if there is a chance."

"The chance is pretty low though isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle," Alice replied. "The odds aren't good."

"Alice," Jasper whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "The Volturi. They could be dangerous for you. You know they collect people with special powers. They will want you if they know of your visions."

"I've thought of that," Alice laughed nervously.

"Whatever you do, do not touch Aro," Jasper warned her. "He will know instantly. Promise me Alice? Do not touch him."

"I promise," Alice whispered.

"I still think I should come with you," Jasper sighed. "If Edward succeeds and they see you they will think you were helping him. Sweetheart, they might kill you." His voice wavered at the thought and Alice felt so bad about doing this to him. A vision took her quickly and she gasped in horror as it unfolded in just a few seconds.

_Edward had succeeded and Felix grabbed him and snapped his neck. They were all there and in his anger Jasper raced for Aro. Felix cut him off, grabbed him and snapped his neck viciously. Jasper's inert body fell to the ground, his head now separate from his shoulders, and Alice collapsed onto the ground beside him as she screamed in agony_.

"Don't follow me," Alice said firmly.

"Promise me you will come home to me?" Jasper begged. "I couldn't face eternity without you."

"I promise, Jasper," Alice murmured passionately. "One way or another, I'll get out."

"I don't like this," Jasper whispered. "Alice, you are my life. Sweetheart, I love you, more than words can possibly express."

"And I love you," Alice whispered back and leaned forward and hung up the phone before leaning back and shutting her eyes, allowing pictures of Jasper to flood her brain.

"I hate lying to him," Alice sighed sadly.

"Tell me everything, Alice," Bella asked desperately. "I don't understand. Why did you tell Jasper to stop Emmett, why can't they come help us?"

"Two reasons," Alice murmured without opening her eyes. "The first I told him. We could try to stop Edward ourselves. If Emmett could get his hands on him, we might be able to stop him long enough to convince him you're alive. But we can't sneak up on Edward. And if he sees us coming for him, he'll just act that much faster. He'll throw a Buick through a wall or something, and the Volturi will take him down. That's the second reason of course, the reason I couldn't say to Jasper. Because if they're there and the Volturi kill Edward, they'll fight them."

"Bella," she continued as she opened her eyes and looked pleadingly at the human. "If there were any chance we could win, if there were a way that the four of us could save my brother by fighting for him, maybe it would be different. But we can't and Bella, I can't lose Jasper like that."

"Couldn't Edward hear you, though," Bella asked. "Wouldn't he know, as soon as he heard your thoughts, that I was alive, that there was no point to this?"

"If he were listening," Alice sighed. "But believe it or not, it's possible to lie with your thoughts. If you had died, I would still try to stop him. And I would be thinking she's alive, she's alive as hard as I could. He knows that. If there were any way to do this without you, Bella, I wouldn't be endangering you like this. It's very wrong of me."

"Don't be stupid," Bella snapped. "I'm the last thing you should be worrying about. Tell me what you meant, about hating to lie to Jasper."

"I promised him I would get out before they killed me too," Alice whispered with a sad smile. "It's not something I can guarantee, not by a long shot."

"Who are these Volturi?" Bella asked. "What makes them so much more dangerous than Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and you?"

"I was surprised that you recognized the name," Alice whispered so the other passengers couldn't hear them. "That you understood so immediately what it meant when I said he was going to Italy. I thought I would have to explain. How much did Edward tell you?"

"He just said they were an old, powerful family, like royalty," Bella answered. "That you didn't antagonize them unless you wanted to die."

"You have to understand, we Cullens are unique in more ways than you know," Alice explained. "It's abnormal for so many of us to live together in peace. It's the same for Tanya's family in the north and Carlisle speculates that abstaining makes it easier for us to be civilized, to form bonds based on love rather than survival or convenience. Even James' little coven of three was unusually large and you saw how easily Laurent left them. Our kind travel alone, or in pairs, as a general rule. Carlisle's family is the biggest in existence, as far as I know, with the one exception. The Volturi. There were three of them originally, Aro, Caius, and Marcus."

"I've seen them," Bella nodded. "In the picture in Carlisle's study."

"Two females joined them over time, and the five of them make up the family," Alice continued. "I'm not sure, but I suspect that their age is what gives them the ability to live peacefully together. They are well over three thousand years old. Or maybe it's their gifts that give them extra tolerance. Like Edward and I, Aro and Marcus are talented. Or maybe it's just their love of power that binds them together. Royalty is an apt description."

"But if there are only five…." Bella started.

"Five that make up the family," Alice cut in. "That doesn't include their guard."

"That sounds serious," Bella gasped.

"Oh, it is," Alice nodded. "There were nine members of the guard that were permanent, the last time we heard. Others are more transitory. It changes. And many of them are gifted as well, with formidable gifts, gifts that make what I can do look like a parlour trick. The Volturi chose them for their abilities, physical or otherwise. They don't get into too many confrontations. No one is stupid enough to mess with them. They stay in their city, leaving only as duty calls."

"Duty?" Bella pressed.

"Didn't Edward tell you what they do?" Alice asked.

"No," Bella frowned.

"There's a reason he called them royalty, the ruling class," Alice whispered again. "Over the millennia, they have assumed the position of enforcing our rules which actually translates to punishing transgressors. They fulfil that duty decisively."

"There are rules?" Bella gasped. "Shouldn't somebody have mentioned this to me earlier? I mean, I wanted to be one of you. Shouldn't somebody have explained the rules to me?"

"It's not that complicated, Bella," Alice laughed. "There's only one core restriction and if you think about it, you can probably figure it out for yourself."

"Nope," Bella shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Maybe it's too obvious," Alice sighed. "We just have to keep our existence a secret."

"Oh," Bella nodded.

"It makes sense," Alice pointed out. "And most of us don't need policing. But after a few centuries sometimes one of us gets bored. Or crazy. I don't know. And then the Volturi step in before it can compromise them, or the rest of us."

"So Edward…" Bella murmured.

"Is planning to flout that in their own city," Alice nodded. "The city they've secretly held for three thousand years, since the time of the Etruscans. They are so protective of their city that they don't allow hunting within its walls. Volterra is probably the safest city in the world, from vampire attack at the very least."

"But you said they didn't leave?" Bella frowned. "How do they eat?"

"They don't leave," Alice agreed. "They bring in their food from the outside, from quite far away sometimes. It gives their guard something to do when they're not out annihilating mavericks. Or protecting Volterra from exposure…"

"From situations like this one, like Edward," Bella finished.

"I doubt they've ever had a situation quite like this," Alice murmured sadly.

"You don't get a lot of suicidal vampires?" Bella said sarcastically but a small sob slipped from her lips.

"We'll do what we can, Bella," Alice assured her. "It's not over yet."

"Not yet," Bella sighed. "And the Volturi will get us if we mess up."

"You say that like it's a good thing?" Alice frowned and when Bella shrugged she got angry. "Knock it off Bella, or we're turning around in New York and going back to

Forks."

"What?" Bella murmured.

"You know what," Alice rolled her eyes. "If we're too late for Edward, I'm going to do my damnedest to get you back to Charlie and I don't want any trouble from you. Do you understand that?"

"Sure, Alice," Bella said flippantly.

"No trouble," Alice said as she glared at her.

"Scout's honour," Bella murmured.

"Let me concentrate, now," Alice whispered. "I'm trying to see what he's planning." Alice sat back and closed her eyes and began to flick through her visions, looking for any sign that Edward would be okay and that they would get there in time.


	43. Chapter 43

_Cowboy'sMontana, ja4ever and PrettyinBlack8 thank you for the reviews. I really, really do appreciate them and as an extra thank you I'm going to give you double chapters tonight ;) Here's the first one, hope you enjoy them._

**XXX**

"Alice, Alice we have to go," Bella said as she touched Alice's arm after the plane had landed and Alice slowly opened her eyes. "Anything new?"

"Not exactly," Alice whispered. "He's getting closer. He's deciding how he's going to ask." They left the plane then and hurried to get their connecting flight and it seemed like only a few minutes later that they were in the air again and Alice closed her eyes again and continued to flip through her visions. After a while Alice saw something that made her smile a little and she turned to Bella. She noticed for the first time that the human was asleep but decided instantly that she would want waking.

"Bella?" she said, a little louder than she probably should of in a plane full of sleeping humans, and shook Bella.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as soon as her eyes opened.

"It's not wrong," Alice grinned. "It's right. They're deliberating, but they've decided to tell him no."

"The Volturi?" Bella asked.

"Of course, Bella," Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "Keep up. I can see what they're going to say."

"Tell me," Bella demanded but a flight attendant interrupted them and offered them a pillow. Alice dealt with him quickly and he hurried off again. "Tell me?"

"They're interested in him," Alice explained. "They think his talent could be useful. They're going to offer him a place with them."

"What will he say?" Bella gasped.

"I can't see that yet, but I'll bet it's colourful," Alice giggled. "This is the first good news, the first break. They're intrigued. They truly don't want to destroy him. Wasteful, that's the word Aro will use, and that may be enough to force him to get creative. The longer he spends on his plans, the better for us."

"Alice?" Bella whispered.

"What?" Alice frowned.

"I'm confused," Bella admitted. "How are you seeing this so clearly? And then other times, you see things far away, things that don't happen?"

"It's clear because it's immediate and close and I'm really concentrating," Alice explained. "The faraway things that come on their own, those are just glimpses, faint maybes. Plus, I see my kind more easily than yours. Edward is even easier because I'm so attuned to him."

"You see me sometimes," Bella murmured.

"Not as clearly," Alice shrugged.

"I really wish you could have been right about me," Bella sighed. "In the beginning, when you first saw things about me, before we even met."

"What do you mean?" Alice frowned.

"You saw me become one of you," Bella whispered.

"It was a possibility at the time," Alice shrugged. "Actually Bella, honestly, I think it's all gotten beyond ridiculous. I'm debating whether to just change you myself. Did I scare you? I thought that's what you wanted."

"I do," Bella gasped. "Oh, Alice, do it now. I could help you so much and I wouldn't slow you down. Bite me!"

"Shush," Alice groaned. "Try to be reasonable, we don't have enough time. We have to get into Volterra tomorrow. You'd be writhing in pain for days. And I don't think the other passengers would react well."

"If you don't do it now you'll change your mind," Bella pouted.

"No I don't think I will," Alice sighed. "He'll be furious but what will he be able to do about it?"

"Nothing at all," Bella grinned excitedly.

"You have too much faith in me Bella," Alice whispered as she laughed a little. "I'm not sure that I can. I'll probably just end up killing you."

"I'll take my chances," Bella smirked.

"You are so bizarre," Alice laughed. "Even for a human."

"Thanks," Bella grinned.

"Oh well this is purely hypothetical at this point, anyway," Alice sighed. "First we have to live through tomorrow."

"Good point," Bella smiled.

"Go back to sleep," Alice whispered, wanting to get back to her visions. "I'll wake you up when there's something new."

Alice drifted back into her visions and she was only vaguely aware of it when Bella fell asleep again beside her. She was lost flicking through her visions and each decision Edward made caused Alice to feel pain she had never felt before. He would have no idea how much anguish he was putting his little sister through as his thoughts and decision jumped around so much but Alice was suffering greatly. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she realised the sun was beginning to come through the window and the skin of her hand held the faintest shimmer. She quickly leaned over and pulled the window shade down and the movement caused Bella to wake up again.

"What's happening?" Bella asked instantly.

"They've told him no," Alice sighed.

"What's he going to do?" Bella asked.

"It was chaotic at first," Alice whispered. "I was only getting flickers, he was changing plans so quickly."

"What kinds of plans?" Bella asked.

"There was a bad hour," Alice admitted. "He'd decided to go hunting. In the city. It got very close. He changed his mind at the last minute."

"He wouldn't want to disappoint Carlisle," Bella nodded.

"Probably," Alice agreed.

"Will there be enough time?" Bella asked.

"I'm hoping so," Alice nodded. "If he sticks to his latest decision, maybe."

"What is that?" Bella asked.

"He's going to keep it simple," Alice explained. "He's just going to walk out into the sun."

"We'll be too late," Bella gasped.

"Right now he's leaning toward the melodramatic," Alice replied. "He wants the biggest audience possible so he'll choose the main plaza, under the clock tower. The walls are high there. He'll wait till the sun is exactly overhead."

"So we have till noon?" Bella asked.

"If we're lucky," Alice nodded. "If he sticks with this decision."

"How far is it from Florence to Volterra?" Bella asked finally.

"That depends on how fast you drive," Alice sighed and glanced at her. "Bella, how strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto?"

**XXX**

Emmett and Rosalie had unhappily returned to Denali and Carlisle and Esme came home from hunting shortly after. Jasper was just sitting on the couch as Emmett filled Carlisle and Esme in on everything and when he had finished Esme sank into a chair in shock.

"Edward," she whispered in a pained voice.

"Do you agree with Alice Carlisle?" Emmett asked. "There has to be something we can do. Maybe we should head over there anyway?"

"No, I agree with Alice," Carlisle sighed. "The only way to have Edward believe Bella is still alive is for her to approach him. The rest of us, he would hear our thoughts. I'm just sorry we have to involve Bella."

"Well it is all her fault," Rosalie snapped.

"Rose," Carlisle scolded. "Placing blame will not help."

"Carlisle is right babe," Emmett sighed. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" Rosalie echoed angrily. "Because the stupid human decided to do something ridiculous our brother is trying to kill himself. Not only that, but now the silly human is on her way to Volterra with our sister who is also likely to get killed. If Edward succeeds the Volturi will surely kill him and now Alice is over there too. They'll think she helped plan this and they'll execute her too. They are both going to die Emmett, don't you think I have a right to be a little upset?"

A strange moaning noise filled the air and they all turned quickly to where Jasper was sitting his face now buried in his hands and his sobs wracking his body.

"Oh Jasper!" Esme gasped and jumped up and raced to his side and put her arms around him. "Alice will be okay sweetie." He continued to sob in her arms and she turned to look at the others.

"Get out!" she said in a soft voice but it was so commanding Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie all hurried from the room. Once they were alone Esme tightened her grip on Jasper and moved his head to her shoulder before putting her hand on his back and rubbing it softly, much like she had comforted her infant son many decades ago.

"She'll be okay sweetheart," Esme soothed him.

"We don't know that," Jasper gasped in agony and Esme could feel his grief and worry flowing over her but she didn't ask him to control it, knowing it was better for him to let it out.

"No we don't," Esme agreed. "But we have to believe it." Jasper nodded his head glumly and stayed in her arms and when she realised he was making no effort to move she settled back and kept him firmly in her embrace, offering whatever small comfort she could give him as he worried for Alice.

**XXX**

When they reached the airport in Florence Alice left Bella at the doors of the airport and disappeared. She went straight to the long term car park and she immediately spotted the ideal car, a bright yellow Porsche. She walked confidently towards it and then stopped and glanced around her. When she was sure she wasn't being watched she expertly broke into the car and quickly disabled the alarm. She drove to the airport doors and pulled up near Bella.

"Hurry Bella," she called as the car came to a stop and Bella quickly jumped in.

"Sheesh Alice," Bella groaned as Alice drove out of the airport quickly. "Could you pick a more conspicuous car to steal?"

"The important question is whether I could have stolen a faster car," Alice smirked. "And I don't think so. I got lucky."

"I'm sure that will be very comforting at the roadblock," Bella mumbled.

"Trust me, Bella," Alice grinned. "If anyone sets up a roadblock, it will be behind us."

"Do you see anything more?" Bella asked as they left the Florence streets and began to zip through the Tuscan landscape.

"There's something going on," Alice whispered. "Some kind of festival. The streets are full of people and red flags. What's the date today?"

"The nineteenth," Bella answered. "Maybe?"

"Well, that's ironic," Alice sighed. "It's Saint Marcus Day."

"Which means?" Bella prodded.

"The city holds a celebration every year," Alice explained. "As the legend goes, a Christian missionary a Father Marcus, Marcus of the Volturi in fact, drove all the vampires from Volterra fifteen hundred years ago. The story claims he was martyred in Romania, still trying to drive away the vampire scourge. Of course that's nonsense. He's never left the city. But that's where some of the superstitions about things like crosses and garlic come from. FatherMarcus used them so successfully. And vampires don't trouble Volterra, so they must work. It's become more of a celebration of the city and recognition for the police force. After all, Volterra is an amazingly safe city. The police get the credit."

"They're not going to be very happy if Edward messes things up for them on St. Marcus Day, are they?" Bella sighed.

"No," Alice whispered. "They'll act very quickly."

"He's still planning on noon?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "He's decided to wait. And they're waiting for him."

"Tell me what I have to do," Bella murmured.

"You don't have to do anything," Alice answered. "He just has to see you before he moves into the light. And he has to see you before he sees me."

"How are we going to work that?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to get you as close as possible," Alice told her. "And then you're going to run in the direction I point you. Try not to trip, we don't have time for a concussion today."

"There," Alice said suddenly, her voice turning into ice as she pointed to the castle like city at the top of a hill. "Volterra."


	44. Chapter 44

_Here's the second instalment of my double posting. Have fun!_

**XXX**

Alice zoomed into the streets leading to Volterra and began the ascent towards the city entrance. She eventually had to slow as traffic blocked her from speeding through and she could feel her frustration building.

"Alice?" Bella gasped as time moved closer to noon.

"It's the only way in," Alice sighed. Many of the cars were parking in a temporary car park outside the city and people were milling all around them. As they rounded a bend Alice saw why, there was a roadblock blocking the entrance to the city.

"Alice," Bella murmured beside her.

"I know," Alice nodded as they approached the roadblock. "Bella, I can't see what the guard here will decide now. If this doesn't work you're going to have to go in alone. You're going to have to run. Just keep asking for the Palazzo dei Priori and running in the direction they tell you. Don't get lost."

"Palazzo dei Priori, Palazzo dei Priori," Bella echoed.

"Or the clock tower if they speak English," Alice added. "I'll go around and try to find a secluded spot somewhere behind the city where I can go over the wall. Edward will be under the clock tower to the north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway on the right and he'll be in the shadow there. You have to get his attention before he can move into the sun."

As Alice reached the gate to the guard stepped into the middle of the street to stop her and she was careful to stop the car so the sun only hit Bella's side of the car. She reached behind her seat and pulled a wad of notes from her bag and the rolled down her window and flashed the guard a stunning smile.

"I'm sorry only tour buses allowed in the city today, miss," he said in broken English.

"It's a private tour," Alice murmured huskily, as she kept her dazzling smile in place. She reached out the window and noticed that Bella froze but she quickly placed the roll of nots into the guard's hand and closed his fingers around it.

"Is this a joke?" he gasped as he stared at the money.

"Only if you think it's funny," Alice smiled seductively. "I'm in a wee bit of a hurry."

The guard blinked and pocketed the money and then stepped back and waved them through and Alice accelerated and drove into the city.

She weaved through the crowds of people and moved through the streets as quickly as she could but as they got higher the throngs of people got thicker. Eventually she couldn't nudge the car through the crowds anymore and she pulled to a stop just near the square.

"There, we're at the southern end of the square," Alice instructed. "Run straight across, to the right of the clock tower. I'll find a way around… They're everywhere? Forget about them. You have two minutes. Go, Bella, go!"

Alice slipped back into the shadows and watched as Bella raced towards the square and disappeared into the crowd. Once she was alone she leaned against the stone wall behind her and flicked through her visions.

"She's going to make it," she murmured to herself when she saw that Bella would reach Edward in time. She let a soft sigh of relief out when suddenly another vision overwhelmed her. In this vision she saw that the Volturi would snatch Edward and Bella anyway and take them away where Edward would be executed and Bella fed on.

"Oh no, what have I done?' Alice gasped and she knew she had to try and help them. Something flashed in her mind and it wasn't a vision, it was a picture of Jasper. She knew if she went to help Edward and Bella then her chances of ever seeing Jasper again were low.

"Oh Jazz," she whispered and she desperately wanted to hear his voice one more time before she went to her death.

**XXX**

Jasper was still sitting on the couch with Esme's arm around his shoulder and Rosalie on the other side of him, holding one of his hands in hers. Emmett and Carlisle were sitting on the couch opposite them and all of them were in silence. Carlisle phone rang and he slid it from his pocket and answered it.

"Hi Carlisle, it's me," Alice's voice came through.

"Alice, it is wonderful to hear your voice," Carlisle sighed in relief and Jasper's eyes snapped to him. "Are you okay? Is Edward okay? Is it over?" Jasper and the others watched him and his cheerfulness seemed to deflate a little as Alice spoke.

"Bella has gone to save Edward," Alice told him. "But they will kill us all anyway. I've just seen it. I called to say goodbye to Jazz. Will you look after him Carlisle?"

"Of course," Carlisle nodded solemnly. "You know I will, we all will."

"Could I speak to him please?" Alice asked in a wavering voice.

"I'll put him on," Carlisle whispered. "I love you Alice."

"I love you too Carlisle," Alice replied and heard the phone shuffling as Carlisle reached over and handed it to Jasper.

"Alice, you're okay?" Jasper said instantly.

"For now Jazz," Alice murmured. "Jazz, I've seen a vision."

"What did you see?" Jasper demanded.

"Jazz, I may not be able to keep my promise," Alice whispered sadly. "I don't think I'm going to get out of Volterra alive."

"What?" Jasper gasped, feeling like all the breath had left his body and he needed it to live.

"I am so sorry Jazz," Alice sighed. "I know it is selfish but I needed to hear your voice one last time."

"No!" Jasper screamed through the phone at her. "Turn around now and run! Just keep running and don't stop until you reach the airport."

"Jazz, I can't," Alice whispered. "I just wanted to tell you how happy I have been the last sixty years and how much I love you."

"Me too," Jasper whispered as he slumped back on the couch, all of the family watching him sadly. "I love you too sweetheart. With all my heart."

"Jazz, I need to go," Alice gasped. "I am so sorry."

"I love you Alice," Jasper said again, wanting that to be the last words he ever said to her.

"And I you, forever," Alice murmured and then the dial tone sounded.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered into the phone but the beeps coming back at him told him it was over, she was gone.

"She, umm, she's gone," Jasper murmured woodenly as he stared at the phone in his hand.

"She was calling to say goodbye," Carlisle said sadly as he filled the family in.

"Oh Jasper," Esme gasped and tightened her grip on him.

"There is no hope then?" Rosalie gasped.

"No, Alice saw it," Carlisle replied.

Jasper stood up without a word and although they all called after him he ignored them as he walked slowly up the stairs and he didn't stop until he reached their closet. He grabbed a fur jacket Alice had worn the last day she had been in Denali and slid to the ground. He leaned against the wall with his knees bent and he scrunched the jacket in his hands and then lifted it to his face and inhaled the lingering scent. Her sweet scent invaded him and he began to dry sob as he held the jacket to his face.

"No," he whispered and then let out a huge scream. "Alice!"

**XXX**

Alice hung up the phone and slipped it into her pocket as sadness filled her. She hung her head for a moment as she thought of Jasper and she hoped that Carlisle kept his promise and looked after him. She knew she couldn't allow her sorrow to distract her now and with one final thought of Jasper she pushed him to the back of her mind. She slipped out of the alley she had been hiding in and carefully made her way through the crowd of humans, making sure she stayed in the shadows.

Because of her circular route to avoid the sunlight it took her a little while to reach the alley where Edward and Bella were and she immediately sensed they were no longer alone. Two members of the Volturi, Demetri and Felix, had joined them and Alice knew her vision was about to unfold. She knew the others would sense her too, besides Bella, so she moved quickly into the alley.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we? There are ladies present," Alice murmured, her voice more full of confidence that she felt as she moved to Edward's side. "We're not alone."

The others realised she was referring to the humans at the in the plaza which could be seen from the entrance of the alley and Demetri turned and glanced as a family watched them. They were soon joined by more men and Demetri turned back to Edward, Alice and Bella.

"Please Edward, let's be reasonable," he murmured.

"Let's," Edward nodded. "And we'll leave quietly now with no one the wiser."

"At least let us discuss this more privately," Demetri suggested.

"No," Edward said firmly.

"Enough," a new voice said strongly and Alice groaned as she turned towards the voice although she already knew who it was, Jane. Although Alice had never met her Jane was well known throughout the vampire world and although she knew she should fear her Alice was merely intrigued to finally meet this female vampire.

"Jane," Edward sighed, lowering his head reverently.

"Follow me," Jane said authoratively and turned in one fluid, sweeping motion and began to walk away. Alice sighed and followed her, knowing they really didn't have a choice and she could tell Edward and Bella were behind her and Felix and Demetri behind them.

"Well, Alice," Edward murmured. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

"It was my mistake," Alice replied softly. "It was my job to set it right."

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"It's a long story," Alice answered. "In summary, she did jump off a cliff but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about the extreme sports these days." "_I'm sorry Edward, Rose shouldn't have said anything until I knew for sure. I've seen what will happen here. We are going to die. Jazz is so upset but I couldn't leave you alone to face this_. _This is one time I hope my sight is wrong_."

"Hmm," Edward mumbled to acknowledge her thoughts but he didn't say anything else as they reached the hole that led to the Volturi quarters. Jane had already slipped through the hole and Alice followed easily. When she landed at the bottom she stopped and waited, knowing Bella would need help. She could hear Edward assuring Bella it was okay and then Bella called her name in a scared voice.

"I'm right here Bella," Alice assured her and then addressed Edward. "Drop her."

She sensed Bella coming towards her and caught her easily and set her onto her feet again. Alice kept a grip on her until Edward had joined them and then relinquished her hold on her to him as they moved through the tunnel, still following Jane. They reached the end of the tunnel and passed through to a small room and straight through a door into a well lit hallway.

Jane moved to an elevator at the end of the hall but Alice slipped back slightly to stand on the other side of Bella. They stepped into the elevator and as the doors shut Alice noticed Bella was looking at the three members of the Volturi guard. The short ride was quiet and then when the doors opened again Jane led them into a reception area. Alice smelt the human before she saw her but she wasn't really surprised.

"Good afternoon, Jane," the human spoke.

"Gianna," Jane nodded but didn't stop as she moved to a set of double doors at the back of the room. Alice followed her through the doors and immediately a young boy stepped towards them.

"Jane," he greeted her.

"Alec," Jane nodded and Alice realised this Jane's twin, another member of the Volturi guard she had heard rumours about.

"They send you out for one and you come back with two, and a half, nice work," he smirked and then turned to Edward. "Welcome back Edward, you seem in a better mood."

"Marginally," Edward nodded.

"And this is the cause of all the trouble?" Alec asked as he looked at Bella.

"Dibs," Felix whispered behind them and Edward snarled as Alice turned to her brother in horror.

"Patience," Alice whispered. "_If we have any chance of getting us and Bella out of this alive it won't be by attacking the Volturi guard. We are outnumbered Edward_."

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec announced.

"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane agreed and they led the group down the hall and through some panelling in the wall into another dark, stone entrance that quickly opened into a brightly lit, large room and Alice immediately noticed the other vampires.

"_The Volturi_," she thought to herself and Edward inclined his head slightly to confirm her thought.


	45. Chapter 45

_Thank you to Cowboy'sMontana, alex and Jalice Whitlock Hale for your reviews. In answer to your question Jalice Whitlock Hale (and I think it's also what you were asking alex) the vision Alice had in the last chapter was something I added. In the book it just has her telling Jasper not to go and I figured she had a good reason for it and what better reason than seeing that Jasper would die if he came._

_I am posting double chapters again because this one is just a re-write of events in the book. Hope you enjoy the recap anyway._

**XXX**

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Aro grinned and moved towards them gracefully and kissed Jane.

"Yes, Master," Jane smiled. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah Jane, you are such a comfort to me," Aro grinned. "And Alice and Bella too. This is a happy surprise. Wonderful! Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes Master," Felix murmured and slipped from the room.

"You see Edward?" Aro continued. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

"Yes Aro, I am," Edward nodded.

"I love a happy ending," Aro grinned. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice? Your brother seemed to think you infallible but apparently there was some mistake."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible," Alice whispered as she flashed him a smile although inside she was nervous. "As you can see today I cause problems as often as I cure them."

"You're too modest," Aro scolded. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful! I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not."

"And also exponentially more powerful," Edward added and glanced at Alice. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."

"_He knows about my gift then_?" Alice thought quickly. "_I promised Jazz I wouldn't touch him so he wouldn't know_." Edward just inclined his head to let her know Aro knew about her and Aro and Bella both noticed the silent communication.

"But to be able to hear from a distance that would be so convenient," Aro murmured and was silenced for a moment as all heads turned to look as Caius and Marcus drifted into the room. "Marcus, Caius, look! Bella is alive after all and Alice is here with her. Isn't that wonderful? Let us have the story."

The two of them drifted towards their thrones and Marcus stopped to lightly touch Aro's hand as he passed him.

"Thank you, Marcus," Aro murmured. "That's quite interesting. Amazing, absolutely amazing." Alice frowned as she watched them. She suspected Marcus had some gift she was unaware of but she couldn't work out what it was. Edward noticed her confusion and read her thoughts before he leaned towards her.

"Marcus sees relationships," he murmured. "He's surprised by the intensity of ours."

"So convenient," Aro sighed as he witnessed Edward's gift again before he turned his attention to what Edward had said. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you. It's just so difficult to understand, even now. How can you stand so close to her like that?"

"It's not without effort," Edward admitted.

"But still, _la tua cantante_," Aro whispered. "What a waste."

"I look at it more as a price," Edward sighed.

"A very high price," Aro nodded.

"Opportunity cost," Edward shrugged.

"If I hadn't smelled her through your memories I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong," Aro laughed. "I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…"

"Waste it," Edward cut in, his voice darkening.

"Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle," Aro sighed. "You remind me of him only he was not so angry."

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well," Edward replied.

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things but you put him to shame," Aro smirked.

"Hardly," Edward snapped lightly.

"I am gratified by his success," Aro admitted. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it pleases me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste and weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet somehow I'm happy to be wrong. But your restraint. I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call not just once but again and again. If I had not felt it myself I would not have believed. Just remembering how she appeals to you, it makes me thirsty. Don't be disturbed, I mean her no harm. But I am so curious about one thing in particular. May I?" Aro's words were still direction at Edward but he motioned at Bella and Edward frowned, knowing what he was asking.

"Ask her," Edward shrugged.

"Of course, how rude of me," Aro corrected himself and turned to Bella. "Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent. It's so very interesting that such a thing should occur. And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try to see if you are an exception for me as well?"

Bella glanced at Edward in horror and he merely nodded his head and Alice watched helplessly, knowing Bella couldn't very well deny Aro. She continued to watch in concern as Aro took Bella's hands and she had to hide a smirk when it was obvious Bella's thoughts were just as hidden from Aro as what they were from Edward.

"So very interesting," Aro murmured and released Bella's hand and glanced between Edward, Alice and Bella before continuing. "A first. I wonder if she is immune to our other talents. Jane, dear?"

"No!" Edward gasped and Alice grabbed his arm before he could lunge forward in defence of Bella. Edward shoved her away quickly as Jane stepped forward a little.

"Yes Master?" she smiled.

"I was wondering my dear one if Bella is immune to you," Aro said and Edward growled angrily and pushed Bella behind him before lunging for Jane.

"Don't," Alice screamed, knowing that Jane's power would incapacitate Edward. Jane merely stared at Edward but he fell to the ground, writhing in pain and Alice's eyes went wide.

"Stop!" Bella yelled beside her and she pulled herself from her shock and grabbed Bella moments before she tried to race to Edward's side.

"Jane," Aro murmured and Jane pulled her gaze from Edward, his pain instantly ceasing. Alice continued to hold Bella in her arms tightly

"He's fine," she whispered to the terrified human in her arms. Alice noticed Edward looking at them in horror as he got to his feet and she realised Jane was staring at Bella. Amazingly Bella didn't seem to feel a think and Alice smirked as she realised Bella must be immune to Jane as well. Edward moved quickly back to their side and he touched Alice's arm and she relinquished her hold on Bella and stepped back a little.

"Ha ha ha, this is wonderful," Aro laughed and Jane hissed and crouched a little in anger but Aro put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be put out dear one, she confounds us all. You're very brave Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once just out of curiosity. So what do we do with you now?"

Alice went rigid, her fear building, knowing this was the part she had been waiting for. The thoughts of Jasper that she had kept at the back of her mind until then suddenly flooded her and she nearly fell to hers knees with her craving for him.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

"I'd rather not," Edward sighed.

"Alice?" Aro turned to her. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No, thank you," Alice said quickly, the idea of becoming a member of the Volturi guard filling her with dread.

"And you, Bella?" Aro continued and Alice's eyes widened and she noticed Edward and Bella were shocked too.

"What?" Caius hissed.

"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro smirked. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

"No, thank you," Bella whispered.

"That's unfortunate," Aro sighed. "Such a waste."

"Join or die is that it?" Edward asked angrily. "I suspected as much when we were brought to thisroom. So much for your laws."

"Of course not," Aro gasped. "We were already convened here Edward awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."

"Aro," Caius snapped. "The law claims them."

"How so?" Edward demanded.

"She knows too much," Caius said as he pointed at Bella. "You have exposed our secrets."

"There are a few humans in on your charade here as well," Edward pointed out.

"Yes," Caius nodded. "But when theyare no longer useful to us they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets are you

prepared to destroy her? I think not."

"I wouldn't," Bella started but Caius glared at her.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued. "Therefore she is a vulnerability. Though it is true for this only herlife is forfeit. You may leave if you wish." Edward's snarl instantly told them he would never leave Bella and although Alice remained silent she agreed with her brother.

"That's what I thought," Caius nodded.

"Unless you do intend to give her immortality?" Aro added.

"And if I do?" Edward asked.

"Why then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle," Aro assured him and held out his hand. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it."

"Mean it, please?" Bella whispered.

Alice glanced at Edward is disbelief. She meant what she had said to Bella on the plane that she thought his resistance to changing Bella was getting ridiculous and now that resistance would get them all killed. His stubbornness was all that stood between her going home to Jasper. She checked her visions and she could still see Bella as one of them one day. With a grim look of determination on her face she lifted her hand and began to step forward, knowing if it meant the difference between her life or death Jasper would forgive her for breaking her promise. It was a moot point now anyway, Aro already knew of her gift because of Edward's thoughts.

She felt all eyes on her as she walked carefully towards Aro, her hand held out and he waved his guard back and took her hand in his. Alice could feel him invade her mind and the feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced with Edward. Time seemed to stand still as Aro sifted through her mind, seeing her first moments as a vampire and every moment since. He seemed to linger around her feelings for Jasper for a moment and then he began to look into her visions. She could feel his amazement as he sifted through the possibilities for the future and she knew when he saw the vision of Bella as one of them.

"Ha ha ha," Aro laughed and lifted his eyes to hers. "That was fascinating."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Alice nodded.

"To see the things you've seen," Aro marvelled. ""Especially the ones that haven't happened yet."

"But that will," Alice said firmly.

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined," Aro agreed. "Certainly there's no problem."

"Aro," Caius growled.

"Dear Caius," Aro murmured. "Do not fret. Think of the possibilities. They do not join us today but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household. Besides I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out."

"Then we are free to go now?" Edward asked.

"Yes, yes," Aro nodded. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling."

"And we will visit you as well," Caius added. "To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances." Edward nodded his head and Felix groaned behind them in frustration.

"Ah, Felix," Aro grinned. "Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience."

"In that case perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later," Edward said urgently.

"Yes," Aro nodded. "That's a good idea. Accidents dohappen. Please wait below until after dark though if you don't mind."

"Of course," Edward answered.

"And here," Aro added and took Felix's coat and handed it to Edward. "Take this, you're a little conspicuous. It suits you."

"Thank you Aro," Edward smiled. "We'll wait below."

"Goodbye young friends," Aro grinned as Alice sensed the approach of a group of humans and suddenly realised the reason for Edward's urgency, it was feeding time for the Volturi and having Bella anywhere near that would be disastrous.

Demetri indicated they should follow him and Alice waited for Edward and Bella to go before she stepped up beside them. She groaned as she felt the humans drawing closer and then she saw them enter the antechamber.

"Not fast enough," she murmured.


	46. Chapter 46

_Here's the second chapter of my double posting. Hope you enjoy it._

**XXX**

They stepped back to the let group through as the humans made comments, most of them oblivious to the danger facing them, except, Alice noticed, one elderly woman. She felt sorry for them as Aro greeted them and when Edward pulled Bella through a gap in the crowd Alice sighed, knowing she couldn't help the others and slipped through behind them. The hallway outside was empty except for one vampire and Demetri smiled at her.

"Welcome home Heidi," he nodded.

"Demetri," she grinned.

"Nice fishing," Demetri smirked at her and Alice realised it was her that had brought the humans under the guise of a tour trip.

"Thanks," she smiled as she drifted towards the door they had just emerged from. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute," Demetri nodded. "Save a few for me."

Heidi nodded and disappeared through the door and Alice followed Edward as he dragged Bella as quickly as he could down the hall. The terrified screams of the humans filled the air and Alice stepped up on the other side of Bella and helped Edward steer her to safety. When they reached the reception area Gianna smiled at them and Demetri stepped back.

"Do not leave until dark," he reminded them and then disappeared leaving Edward, Alice and Bella alone except for the other human.

"Are you all right?" Edward murmured at Bella.

"You'd better make her sit before she falls," Alice said, noticing how much Bella was shaking. "She's going to pieces."

"Shh Bella," Edward murmured as he enveloped her in his arms and guided her to a couch, lowering her with him as she began to sob.

"I think she's having hysterics," Alice whispered as Edward looked at her in panic. "Maybe you should slap her."

"It's all right you're safe, it's all right," Edward soothed Bella as he held her tightly.

Alice sank into a chair near them but tuned out as Edward continued to soothe Bella. In a way she envied the human, she desperately wanted to sob and cry and scream after the terror of what they had just been through but she had only faced death, Bella had lived through a nightmare. Alice settled back and flicked through her visions to make sure they were now really safe even though they had not left the Volturi city and she was satisfied with what she saw.

"And with any luck we'll still be alive tomorrow," she heard Edward murmur.

"Hopefully," Bella whispered.

"The outlook is quite good," Alice interrupted them. "I'll see Jasper in less than twenty-four hours." Alice left Edward to soothing Bella again and slipped back into her visions and she didn't pull herself out until Edward said her name.

"How do you think we should get home?" he asked softly, his voice too low for Bella or Gianna, although Alice suspected with Bella so close she would hear something.

"I stole a Porsche to get here," Alice shrugged. "I could do the same to get back to the airport?"

"You stole a Porsche?" Edward grinned in amusement.

"It's been a defiant few days for me," Alice admitted. "I left my husband against his orders, stole Carlisle's car, took a minor out of the country and stole a Porsche. Grand theft auto seems to be my crime of choice, I don't mind doing it again."

"Oh Alice," Edward laughed but his face went serious. "Jasper forbid you to come?" Out of everything she told him she had done that was the only one that concerned him.

"Yes," Alice sighed. "Don't worry, we sorted it out after I left. No doubt he will be very angry when we get home after what I have put him through the last few days but I am hoping his relief that I am still alive will save me from too much wrath."

"I'll talk to him, I really appreciate what you have done for Bella, and me," Edward said softly and Alice turned and smiled at her brother and inclined her head.

"So, shall I use my skills when we get out of here?" she teased as she wriggled her eyebrows.

"Of course," Edward grinned. "I want to see your style."

"What was all that talk about singers?" Alice asked.

"_La tua cantante_," Edward repeated.

"Yes that," Alice nodded.

"They have a name for someone who smells the way Bella does to me," Edward explained. "They call her my singer, because her blood sings for me." Alice laughed and nodded her head and they settled back to chat lightly as Bella rested in Edward's arms. Suddenly Alice sensed an approaching vampire and Alec slipped into the reception area.

"You're free to leave now," he announced. "We ask that you don't linger in the city."

"That won't be a problem," Edward assured him and Alec nodded and left.

"Follow the right hallway around the corner to the first set of elevators," Gianna instructed them. "The lobby is two floors down and exits to the street. Goodbye now."

Alice followed Edward as he led Bella down the hallway and into the elevator. They rode in silence and then exited into a lobby and walked quickly out the front doors into throngs of people still celebrating the festival.

"I'll go get our bags and find a car, meet me at the entrance to the city," Alice whispered in a low voice and Edward just nodded his head and she slipped into the crowd and moved away from them.

Once alone Alice moved as quickly as she dared through the people and then reached the city wall. She glanced around and there was no one in sight and she easily scaled the wall. On the other side, under a hedge, the bags she and Bella had brought with them were still hidden and she scooped them up easily. She travelled quickly around the perimeter of the city and soon reached the temporary car park near the entrance to the city. She moved through as she examined the cars but there was nothing near the quality of the Porsche she had stolen earlier that day.

"Oh well, this will do," Alice sighed and stopped near a dark sedan. She checked around her to make sure she wasn't being watched and then quickly broke into the car. She started it and drove to where she had told Edward to wait for her and pulled to a stop. Edward pulled Bella into the back seat and as soon as he shut the door behind them Alice pulled out and began to drive away from the city.

"I'm sorry," Alice said. "There wasn't much to choose from."

"Its fine, Alice," Edward smirked. "They can't all be 911 Turbos."

"I may have to acquire one of those legally," Alice sighed. "It was fabulous."

"I'll get you one for Christmas," Edward promised.

"Yellow," Alice grinned at him before turning her concentration to driving and allowing Edward to minister to Bella.

When they reached the airport Alice dumped the stolen car in the long term parking area and the made their way inside. She bought clothes for Edward and then took Bella into the ladies room where they both freshened up and changed into clean clothes. Afterwards they met back up with Edward and went to the food court to get Bella something to eat and then hurried to organise their flights.

Once they boarded their flight Alice followed Edward and Bella down the aisle and slipped into the seat behind them. When the plane was in the air she reached forward and picked up the in flight phone and with shaking fingers dialled Carlisle's number.

**XXX**

Jasper sat in the closet hugging Alice's coat as the room beyond darkened with night. He mainly sobbed in the silence but every now and again he couldn't help moaning Alice's name. He felt like his own life was over and in a sense it was, a huge chunk of his existence has disappeared. He hugged the coat to his chest and rested his head on his knees, his grief for Alice pouring from him.

He was barely aware of it when Rosalie slipped wordlessly into the room and slid down the wall to sit beside him. She didn't say a thing, she just placed her hand on his shoulder and sat with him. A while later Emmett walked in and he sat down on the other side of Jasper and shared a worried look with Rosalie but also didn't speak.

Although time now had no meaning for Jasper it wasn't very long after Emmett appeared that Carlisle and Esme walked in, hand in hand. Esme moved instantly to kneel in front of him and placed a light hand on his hair and bent down and kissed his head before settling back, leaving her hand on his head in silent support. Carlisle stood watching them worriedly for a while and then he also moved to join them, sitting beside Esme and placing a hand on Jasper's knee.

They all sat wordlessly together, the family trying to comfort Jasper with their presence although they all suspected that without Alice's presence he would never recover, and possibly never even leave this closet again. After hours of silence a beeping noise penetrated the room and Carlisle realised it was his phone and pulled it from his pocket.

"Hello?" he murmured, shocked at how much grief filled his voice.

"Jazz, I need to speak to Jazz," Alice's broken voice came through.

"Of course," Carlisle replied as his face broke into a huge grin and he took the phone from his ear. "Jasper?" Jasper didn't even acknowledge Carlisle and he reached over and shook Jasper's shoulders firmly.

"Jasper!" he repeated urgently and Jasper lifted his head and just stared blankly at Carlisle and the phone he was holding out to him. "Son, its Alice."

"Alice!" Jasper gasped and grabbed the phone quickly. "Alice, sweetheart, you're okay?"

"I'm fine Jazz," Alice murmured. "Oh Jazz, I am so sorry."

"Where are you?" Jasper demanded as a sob hitched in his throat.

"I'm on a plane," Alice whispered. "Jazz, I'm coming home."

"You're coming home," Jasper repeated in shock and the rest of the family broke into grins and sighs of relief.

"We'll be landing in Seattle at ten in the morning," Alice told him. "Can you come get me?"

"Try stopping me," Jasper laughed in relief. "Alice, don't you ever, ever do anything like this to me again. I mean it. You'll be lucky if I let you even go shopping without me for the next century."

"I can handle that," Alice smiled. "I don't want to ever leave your side again Jazz. I better go, the flight attendant is glaring at me. I'll see you tomorrow Jazz. I love you baby."

"I love you too sweetheart," Jasper replied and hung up before looking at his family with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"She's alive!" he screamed in excitement and grabbed Esme and lifted her to her feet and swung her around as Esme squealed in delight and the rest of the family laughed happily at him.

**XXX**

The Cullens in Denali quickly packed their suitcases and Jasper also packed everything Alice had brought with her and they loaded everything into Emmett and Rosalie's cars, Carlisle car having been left at the airport by Alice when she had left. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper slipped out to hunt quickly and Carlisle and Esme walked into the house to find Tanya. She was sitting in the living room with Kate and she smiled when she saw them.

"Good news?" she asked hopefully when she saw the smiles on their faces. Carlisle had been keeping her updated on everything although she had given the Cullens plenty of space to deal with their family drama privately.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "Edward, Bella and Alice are on their way home, unharmed."

"That is wonderful news," Tanya grinned.

"It is," Esme smiled happily.

"We are to meet their plane in Seattle in the morning so we will be leaving you all," Carlisle added. "I wanted to thank you for your hospitality."

"Any time, you know that," Tanya nodded. "Will you be staying in Ithaca or returning to Forks?"

"I'm not sure," Carlisle admitted. "I'll let you know when the decision is made."

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper returned and Tanya and Kate busied themselves farewelling the Cullens. When Jasper hugged Tanya goodbye he stepped back but stayed in front of her for a moment.

"If you decide you need my help for Irina just let me know," he offered.

"Thanks Jasper, I will," Tanya smiled at him. They all walked out to the driveway and Carlisle and Esme rode with Emmett and Jasper rode with Rosalie and they drove off from the Denali house and headed straight for their house in Forks. When they arrived at the house Esme busied herself removing the sheets that were covering the furniture and the others took their luggage to their rooms. Jasper sidetracked himself by unpacking both his and Alice's suitcases but as the time of her arrival drew closer his excitement grew.

Finally it was time to head to the airport and Jasper walked downstairs and joined the others. They all got into Rosalie's car and as she drove to the airport Jasper heard her asking Carlisle to let her and Emmett drive Edward and Bella home so she could apologise in person but Jasper didn't concentrate on the conversation. All he could think about was Alice and he couldn't wait to see her. When she pulled into the airport Rosalie managed to get a park not far from where Alice had parked Carlisle's car and Emmett and Rosalie opted to wait with the cars. Carlisle and Esme walked into the airport with Jasper and Esme had to grasp Jasper's arm to keep him moving at a human speed. They reached the gate as the plane holding Edward, Bella and Alice descended and Jasper broke from Esme's grasp and moved right to the door, ignoring the glare the airline official there gave him.

"He's like a kid at Christmas," Esme murmured as she snuggled into Carlisle.

"He is," Carlisle agreed with a laugh. They both watched in amusement as Jasper bounced on his feet impatiently near the door. The doors finally opened and people began to disembark and Jasper just glanced through the crowd, only looking for one face. He didn't even notice when Edward and Bella walked through the door and then suddenly, there she was.

Her face broke into a grin as their eyes connected and she moved gracefully to stand in front of him. Neither of them were capable of words and as their eyes remained locked Jasper sent as much love and adoration to her as he could. Her lips tugged in a soft smile and she let her love wash back over him and they didn't even notice the people around them.

Jasper reached forward and gently took her hand in his and with their eyes still locked they began to walk away from the gate. They had completely forgotten the others as they walked through the crowded airport, not breaking their eye contact for a second. When they walked through the doors leading out to the car park Jasper steered Alice around the edge of the car park, avoiding Emmett and Rosalie still waiting near Carlisle's car. He wasn't angry or upset with them, he just didn't want to share Alice with anyone yet. They continued to walk together with their eyes locked until they reached Rosalie's empty car and came to a stop.

"Alice," Jasper whispered finally as he turned to face her.

"Jazz," Alice murmured back and reached up and placed her hand softly on his cheek. No more words needed to be exchanged as their love flowed between them, Jasper's gift enabling them to express their love in a way the others never could. Jasper lowered his head slowly and gently brushed his lips against hers and she melted against him as they kissed passionately.


	47. Chapter 47

_Thank you Cowboy'sMontana, BrittanyJenAnn, Jalice Whitlock Hale and ja4ever for your reviews._

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice were completely lost in their kiss and it wasn't until Jasper sensed Carlisle and Esme approaching them that he reluctantly pulled his lips from Alice's. They turned and smiled as they watched their parents approach them.

"Alice, it is so good to see you home safe," Esme murmured and rushed to embrace her.

"Believe me, its good to be home," Alice grinned.

They moved to the car and Carlisle unlocked it quickly. Jasper and Alice crawled into the backseat and as soon as they were settled Jasper pulled Alice into his arms. As Carlisle pulled out of the car park Alice snuggled into Jasper's embrace and rested her head near his shoulder. She turned her head so she was looking up at him and their eyes locked again. Jasper lifted his hand to her cheek and rested it there, his thumb lightly caressing her skin as they continued to stare at one another. Carlisle noticed the intimate exchange from the front seat and turned the mirror from them to give them privacy and glanced at Esme and smiled as he reached over to take her hand.

Jasper and Alice didn't move until Carlisle pulled the car into the garage of the house in Forks and then it was only to get out of the car. As soon as they were out Jasper pulled Alice back into his arms and they turned and walked straight out of the garage into the forest. Jasper led Alice through the forest, away from the house, and once they were a fair distance from the house he stopped and turned to face her. She grinned as she snaked her arms up to wrap around his neck and he pulled her body against his as he leaned down and crushed his lips to hers.

She kissed him back urgently and he reached down and grabbed her legs and lifted her easily into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let a moan slip into his mouth as she felt his desire pressed against her. Jasper groaned as he walked forward until they backed into a tree and his body pinned Alice against it as they hurriedly tore at each others clothes, their lips still locked. Once their clothing was mere shreds around their feet Jasper ripped his lips from hers and moved them to her neck, lightly suckling and nibbling her skin.

"Jazz, please," Alice moaned as she grasped his hair in her hands tightly. Jasper grinned and moved his mouth slowly back up her neck and along her jaw, placing light kisses as he went.

"Jazz, now, please," Alice begged, her body quivering against his. He looked into her eyes for a second, feeling and seeing her arousal and then with one solid thrust he plunged deep inside her as he crushed his lips back to hers.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice finally returned to the house they had to sneak through their bedroom window, their clothes utterly destroyed in the forest. When they reached their room Alice turned and kissed Jasper softly, their love for each expressed in their tender kiss. When they parted Alice glided into the bathroom to take a shower and Jasper watched her disappear before he went into their closet to get dressed. When he was dressed he walked to the bathroom door and pushed it open and grinned when he saw Alice stepping from the shower, the water droplets dripping down her body and causing his body to instantly react to her.

"Oh Jazz," Alice giggled as she felt his arousal wash over her. "We don't have time, Carlisle wants a family meeting to find out what happened in Italy." Jasper's face fell and his disappointment flooded her and she giggled again.

"I promise, as soon as it's over I'm yours for the next week," Alice grinned at him.

"I'm going to hold you to that one," Jasper smirked as she pulled a towel around her body and walked past him. She gave him a cheeky wink as she slipped from the bathroom and he followed her to their closet. He leaned against the doorway as he watched her rub the towel over her body to dry herself and then started to get dressed.

"Watching me really isn't helping you," Alice pointed out, feeling a fresh wave of desire cascade from him.

"Maybe I'm into torture," Jasper shrugged, his eyes still locked on her.

"Sounds like fun," Alice giggled as she finished dressing and then skipped to his side and slid her hand into his. "Let's get this done with."

"I'll be down in a second, I need a moment to compose myself," Jasper nodded and Alice glanced down and noticed his arousal and nodded her head with a cheeky smirk. She drifted from the room and allowed herself a small laugh as she skipped towards the top of the stairs.

"Alice, do you have a minute?" Rosalie's voice said and she turned and smiled at her sister standing in her bedroom doorway. Alice nodded her head and Rosalie stepped back and let Alice into her room before shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry I got snappy with you on the phone," Alice said instantly, referring to her last conversation with Rosalie.

"It's all forgiven," Rosalie said with a wave of her hand. "That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about you taking off. Alice, you can't ever, ever do that again!"

"I'm not planning on it," Alice laughed.

"I'm serious Alice," Rosalie sighed. "No one else will tell you, Jasper certainly won't, but you cannot do that to Jasper again. Alice he was a mess. He cried in Esme's arms for hours and then he just sat in your closet like a stone, sniffing your coat and crying. We all sat with him but it was like he didn't even notice us. We didn't think he would ever move again, let alone hunt or smile. The emotions he was projecting were terrifying. For a while it was grief and sorrow but then it was just like a dark blackness, like he was incapable of feeling anything with you gone. You need to understand how linked your existence is to his."

"I am aware of that," Alice nodded although she was horrified to hear how badly Jasper had suffered.

"We were all worried for you all," Rosalie admitted. "But Alice, please, don't ever do that to Jasper again. I don't know that he'll survive it again."

"I won't," Alice whispered. "I promise."

"Thank you," Rosalie smiled and seemed to be overcome with emotion and she reached forward and hugged her sister tightly. "I'm so glad you got home safely."

"Me too," Alice admitted. "We should get downstairs, Carlisle wants a meeting." Rosalie grinned and the two of them walked downstairs together to where Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were sitting and moments later Jasper walked into the room and joined them. Alice let her eyes drift over him and she smirked cheekily.

"Problem fixed?" she giggled as he sat down beside her.

"For now," he murmured in a low voice.

"Alice?" Carlisle spoke suddenly. "Can you tell us what happened in Volterra?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Edward?" Alice frowned and then saw a quick vision. "Oh, he's staying with Bella. Okay, then I guess it's up to me. Obviously Bella got to Edward in time but Demetri and Felix got them before they could get away. I went to help them and Jane showed up and insisted we go with her."

"You were right not to try and defy Jane," Carlisle nodded.

"I'd heard the rumours about her," Alice nodded. "Anyway we went to see Aro, Marcus and Caius, they send their regards by the way." Carlisle nodded his head but didn't say anything and she continued.

"Aro could see everything but he can't see Bella although he did try," Alice told them. "He also got Jane to try her powers on Bella and it didn't work either. Though the first time she tried Edward got in the way."

"That would have been painful," Carlisle sighed.

"It looked it," Alice nodded. "Anyway, Aro was fascinated by Bella then and they were trying to decide what to do with all of us and it was obvious that Aro had seen Edward's resistance to turning Bella. I could see that they would kill Bella, which obviously would have got Edward and I killed in the process unless they could be convinced that one day Bella would be one of us." She stopped there and glanced at Jasper and slid her hand into his.

"I am so sorry Jazz, I broke my promise to you, I had to," she whispered.

"What promise?" Esme frowned.

"I promised Jazz I wouldn't let Aro touch me," Alice murmured.

"You let him?" Jasper groaned. "Alice, he would have seen your gift."

"He knew anyway," Alice shrugged. "He had already touched Edward and seen me. I didn't see the harm. Aro touched me and it was the weirdest experience I have ever had."

"It is like that," Carlisle nodded, remembering it well. "He saw your visions?"

"Amongst other things," Alice nodded. "But the important thing was he saw my vision of Bella as one of us. It seemed to satisfy him and he let us leave."

"He just let you leave?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"I think the thought of Bella's obvious resistance to their powers in an immortal intrigued him," Alice admitted. "But they did warn us that they will be checking to make sure she is changed."

"Then we'll need to do it soon," Carlisle nodded.

"Well, I will see when they decide to come," Alice added. "But someday we will have to be prepared to turn her. Edward is still against the idea of course."

"Of course," Esme sighed.

"I kind of did something a little silly on the way to Volterra," Alice admitted.

"What was that sweetheart?" Jasper asked and she could feel his concern wash over her.

"I told Bella that I thought Edward's resistance to the idea was ridiculous," Alice sighed. "I was just so frustrated with him I made a flippant comment that I was tempted just to turn her myself. She kind of took me seriously and because of the gravity of the situation she sort of managed to extract a promise from me that I would do it."

"You promised to turn her?" Jasper gasped.

"Edward won't like that," Rosalie smirked.

"You cannot Alice," Carlisle said firmly. "You have never done it before. The risk to Bella would be too great."

"I know," Alice nodded. "But now she expects it. If Edward doesn't change his mind and do it someone has to and she thinks I will."

"I'll talk to Edward," Carlisle murmured.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice disappeared quickly back up to their room once she had told their family everything. As soon as she shut the door behind them she turned to look at Jasper, searching the emotions he was projecting to see what he was feeling but he was blocking them.

"Jazz?" she murmured.

"I want to be angry at you for breaking your promise and touching Aro," Jasper sighed. "And I want to be frustrated with you for promising Bella you would turn her."

"But?" Alice whispered as she looked up at him nervously.

"I am too relieved you are alive and here with me," Jasper murmured.

"Well I don't know about the alive bit," Alice smirked.

"You know what I mean," Jasper grinned.

"I do," Alice nodded softly and lifted her arms to loop them around his neck and pulled him down to her and kissed his lips gently. He smiled into the kiss and it deepened as he pulled her closer to him.

She moved one of her hands to run through his hair and traced the fingers of the other lightly down his arm. She skipped her fingers from his arm to his stomach and lifted his shirt and lightly grazed her fingers on his skin. He gasped into her mouth at the feeling and she giggled against his lips as she moved the hand to the waistband of his jeans and flicked the button undone. She glided her finger down the zip, opening it and also teasing him beneath it and he groaned. Her fingers were a mere second away from where he wanted them when they heard Edward call each of the family's names.

"I'll kill him," Jasper groaned as Alice broke their kiss and pulled her hand away.

"We have to go down," Alice whispered.

"Bella is with him," Jasper murmured, smelling Bella's human scent.

"They want to talk to us," Alice nodded, already seeing what Bella wanted but decided to keep it to herself.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to them," Jasper snapped lightly, his frustration washing over her.

"Jazz just a few minutes," Alice laughed. "Then I'm yours for a week remember?"

"Fine," Jasper grumbled. "But as soon as they have finished we are leaving this house. No excuses, no more little conversations, nothing. It will be you and me and a week alone in the forest, deal?"

"Deal," Alice smirked and leaned up and brushed her lips on his before slipping her hand into his and they walked back downstairs and followed the rest of the family into the dining room. They all sat down around the table and Jasper put his arm around Alice's shoulders and she snuggled into him.

"The floor is yours," Carlisle said and glanced at Bella.


	48. Chapter 48

_Thank you to Jalice Whitlock Hale, ja4ever and PrettyinBlack8 for your reviews._

**XXX**

"Well, I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?" Bella started.

"Everything," Alice nodded.

"And on the way?" Bella asked.

"That too," Alice replied and Jasper felt her uneasiness and quickly sent her a wave of calm.

"Good, then we're all on the same page," Bella sighed. "So, I have a problem. Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check and I'm sure that's a bad thing, something to avoid. And so now this involves you all. I'm sorry about that. But if you don't want me then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not." Esme started to say something but Bella cut her off.

"Please, let me finish," Bella murmured. "You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have themcoming here. Taking into account then that I won't put any of you in danger either way I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire."

"Just a minute," Edward said quickly. "I have something to add before we vote. About the danger Bella's referring to, I don't think we need to be overly anxious. You see there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to clue them in."

"Which was?" Alice asked.

"The Volturi are overconfident and with good reason," Edward explained. "When they decide to find someone it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri? He finds people, that's his talent, why they keep him. Now the whole time we were with any of them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker, a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do or what Aro does. He catches the flavour. I don't know how to describe it, the tenor of someone's mind and then he follows that. It works over immense distances. But after Aro's little experiments, well…"

"You think he won't be able to find me," Bella sighed.

"I'm sure of it," Edward smirked. "He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you they'll all be blind."

"And how does that solve anything?" Bella frowned.

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit," Edward grinned. "And I'll hide you. They'll be helpless. It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack."

"But they can find you," Bella pointed out.

"And I can take care of myself," Edward smirked and Emmett laughed and extended his fist across the table towards Edward.

"Excellent plan, my brother," Emmett commented as Edward stretched out his arm to smack Emmett's fist with his own.

"No," Rosalie snapped, not liking the risk to Edward.

"Absolutely not," Bella nodded, for once in full agreement with Rosalie.

"Nice," Jasper whistled, impressed with the idea.

"Idiots," Alice muttered as she shot Jasper a dark look and he knew he was in trouble later. Esme also gave a glare but hers was aimed solely at Edward.

"All right then," Bella sighed. "Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider. Let's vote. Do you want me to join your family?"

"Not that way," Edward said firmly. "You're staying human."

"Alice?" Bella murmured after nodding her head and then turning to Alice.

"Yes," Alice grinned.

"Jasper?" Bella continued.

"Yes," Jasper nodded solemnly, knowing anything else would get him into even more trouble with Alice. On top of that he knew how much Alice loved Bella and wanted her to be a part of the family and he knew it would be much easier for him if his wife's best friend was a vampire not a human.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked.

"No," Rosalie murmured and when Bella looked like she was going to move onto the next person Rosalie held her hand up. "Let me explain. I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me." Bella nodded her head in understanding and then turned to look at Emmett.

"Hell, yes!" Emmett smirked. "We can find some other way to pick a fight with this

Demetri." Bella just pulled a face at him but didn't say a word as she turned to Esme.

"Yes of course Bella," Esme smiled. "I already think of you as part of my family."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella whispered and looked at Carlisle.

"Edward," Carlisle whispered as he looked at his son.

"No," Edward snapped, already seeing Carlisle's answer in his mind.

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle sighed. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice." Edward jumped from the table and glared at his family as he stormed from the room and Carlisle just watched him go sadly before turning to look at Bella.

"I guess you know my vote," he murmured.

"Thanks," Bella whispered as the noise of Edward trashing the next room sounded. "That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you too."

"Dearest Bella," Esme smiled and stepped over to hug her.

"Well, Alice," Bella grinned as she stepped from Esme's embrace. "Where do you want to do this?" Alice's eyes went wide and she clutched at Jasper as her terror washed over him.

"No, no, no," Edward screamed as he raced back into the room and stormed over to Bella. "Are you insane? Have you utterly lost your mind?"

"Um, Bella," Alice whispered in horror. "I don't think I'm readyfor that. I'll need to prepare…"

"You promised," Bella snapped as she glared at Alice. Jasper bristled beside Alice and tightened his grip on her. There was no way he was allowing a pouting human to emotionally blackmail Alice into doing something like this. He knew Alice wouldn't have the control to stop without practice and he wasn't going to let her try and suffer the guilt of killing Bella.

"I know," Alice sighed. "But seriously, Bella. I don't have any idea how to notkill you."

"You can do it," Bella smiled. "I trust you." Alice shook her head and her fresh panic washed over Jasper. He could feel her resolve weakening and he didn't like the way Bella was trying to bully her into it. He let out a low snarl but it was covered as Edward let out an angrier snarl closer to Bella.

"Carlisle?" Bella whispered.

"I'm able to do it," Carlisle nodded. "You would be in no danger of me losing control."

"Sounds good," Bella murmured although Edward was holding her face.

"Hold on," Edward said desperately. "It doesn't have to be now."

"There's no reason for it not to be now," Bella shrugged.

"I can think of a few," Edward argued.

"Of course you can," Bella groaned. "Now let go of me."

"In about two hours Charlie will be here looking for you," Edward smirked as he let her go and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't put it past him to involve the police."

"All three of them," Bella threw back.

"In the interest of remaining inconspicuous," Edward added as he turned to look at Carlisle. "I suggest that we put this conversation off, at the very least until Bella finishes high school and moves out of Charlie's house."

"That's a reasonable request Bella," Carlisle agreed.

"I'll consider it," Bella nodded.

"I should probably take you home," Edward suggested. "Just in case Charlie wakes up early."

"After graduation?" Bella murmured as she glanced at Carlisle.

"You have my word," Carlisle nodded.

"Okay," Bella smiled and turned to Edward. "You can take me home." Edward took her arm and pulled her from the house and the family quietly dispersed. Jasper and Alice just sat quietly until they were alone in the dining room and then Jasper reached over and gently took Alice's hand.

"You okay?" he murmured.

"I thought I was going to have to do it," Alice whispered.

"I would never have allowed it to get that far," Jasper assured her.

"She's good at manipulation isn't she?" Alice smirked.

"Not good enough," Jasper shrugged. "She never would have talked me around to letting you do it. I think Edward is going to have some fun once Carlisle turns her. She looks like a handful."

"Worse than me?" Alice grinned at him.

"You I can handle," Jasper smirked and pulled her into his lap. "Now enough about them, I seem to remember something about a week alone with you?"

"Oh yes," Alice giggled and she leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against his neck before placing a light kiss on his jaw. "Hunting trip?"

"Oh yeah," Jasper grinned and lifted her in his arms and jumped to his feet as she snaked her arms around his neck. He began to move out the back door and Alice laughed at him.

"Jazz, we should tell the others we are going first," she reminded him.

"Of course," Jasper nodded and turned his head back towards the house. "Carlisle, going hunting with Alice, see you in a week."

They heard their family's laughter from the living room and Alice grinned as Jasper winked at her and bounded from the house and into the forest with her still safely nestled in his arms. Jasper ran for a while and Alice laughed happily as she held onto him, knowing he would never let her fall anyway and they finally reached the lakeside clearing where they had spent their prom night the year before.

"Perfect," Alice grinned as Jasper stopped and gently lowered her to her feet. They stood with their eyes locked together for a moment and then suddenly her eyes glazed over. He slipped his arm easily around her waist and held her against him as he watched her.

"What do you see?" he murmured to her.

"Oh Jazz," she giggled as she came out of the vision and she threw her arms around his neck excitedly.

"What is it?" Jasper asked in amusement.

"Edward is going to ask Bella to marry him," Alice grinned.

"Really?" Jasper smirked. "And she's going to say yes I presume?"

"Well I can't see her decision until he asks her," Alice pointed out. "But I hope so."

"For his sake I hope so too," Jasper smiled, knowing how deeply his brother loved Bella. Alice grinned up at him then and reached up to pull his head to hers and she crushed her lips to his as she forgot about Bella and Edward and turned her full attention to her week alone with Jasper.


	49. Chapter 49

When Jasper and Alice returned from their week away they found out that Carlisle and Emmett had spent the week moving all their belongings back from Ithaca. Carlisle had decided that the family would now remain in Forks until after graduation for Edward, Bella and Alice. Jasper and Alice spent their first day at home unpacking their boxes and putting their things away and Jasper was carrying a pile of boxes down to the garage when he met Edward on the stairs.

"How's things?" Jasper smiled when he saw his brother.

"Getting there," Edward sighed. "You've been gone a while."

"Needed some time alone with Alice," Jasper shrugged.

"Is she busy now?" Edward asked.

"Just unpacking," Jasper replied. "She's in the closet sorting our clothes. Go on up."

"Actually, its you I want to speak to," Edward said. "You got time for a walk in the forest, I don't want anyone else hearing this."

"Sure," Jasper nodded. "Just let me dump these." Edward followed him to the garage and Jasper dumped the boxes in a corner and then followed his brother out of the house and into the forest. Edward stopped at a large rock and sat down on it and Jasper lowered himself down to sit beside his brother.

"What's up?" he prompted when Edward was silent for a moment.

"I need your help," Edward sighed.

"Of course," Jasper nodded. "What's the problem?"

"You have to promise to keep it to yourself," Edward murmured. "You cannot say a word to anyone, especially Alice."

"Okay," Jasper agreed finally although he was a little confused.

"I feel the need to be by Bella's side constantly to protect her," Edward started.

"I can understand that," Jasper nodded.

"The problem is I also need to be protecting someone else and that's where you come in," Edward continued.

"Who?" Jasper frowned.

"Alice," Edward whispered.

"What does Alice need protecting from?" Jasper demanded, his panic washing over Edward.

"She doesn't know any of this Jasper," Edward sighed. "When I was reading the minds of the Volturi I saw a threat to Alice."

"What threat?" Jasper growled.

"Marcus is amazed at the gift she possesses," Edward told him. "Aro too. Aro made a comment that even just Alice would be a delightful addition to their household and I saw in his mind that he really meant it. My gift is similar to his but Alice's would mean infinite power. They want her in their guard."

"Never!" Jasper snarled.

"Even before we left they were thinking through ways to encourage her to join them," Edward continued. "Aro saw her attachment to you when he read her thoughts and he sees using you as a possibility to entice her to them."

"I won't allow them to take her," Jasper snapped.

"I know," Edward nodded. "And that is why I felt you needed to know."

"I appreciate that," Jasper sighed.

"There is more Jasper," Edward sighed. "Do you remember me telling you all about Demetri's power?"

"He can track by sense or something?" Jasper frowned.

"Yeah, and it's a powerful gift," Edward nodded. "He has even nastier plans for Alice than the rest of them. He is attracted to her, he wants her for his mate. And he locked on her scent, locked with her mind. It was how I could see how his gift works. He has linked himself with Alice's mind which means he can find her, wherever she goes. And the things I saw him thinking, the things he wants to do to her, they terrify me. Jasper, he wants to steal her from you and I promise you he will not be as kind and loving to her as you."

"I won't allow it," Jasper snarled. "If he thinks he can just come here and take my wife he has another thing coming. I'll fight him, to death if I have to."

"It may come to that," Edward sighed. "Right now I don't think Aro will allow it. He saw a glimpse of your gift through Alice's love for you and he's intrigued by you as well. But you need to be on your guard Jasper, you need to protect her. You are with her nearly all the time, I'm not. You must protect her."

"You know I will," Jasper growled.

"I know," Edward nodded.

**XXX**

Alice skipped down the stairs and smiled when she saw Edward and Jasper walking through the front door.

"Where have you guys been?" she asked as she moved to their side and snaked her arm around Jasper's.

"Hunting," Edward said instantly.

"Just went for a walk," Jasper answered at the same time.

"Okay then," Alice sighed and pulled her arm from Jasper's. "Do you want to try that again?"

"We were going to go hunting but then we decided just to go for a walk," Jasper covered quickly.

"All right," Alice nodded. "If that's the case then why do you feel guilty right now?"

"Umm, well," Jasper murmured as he looked at her and he screamed in his head at Edward in desperation "_Help me here_."

"I just needed to talk to Jasper about something personal," Edward offered.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Alice smiled and walked over and flopped on the couch. "Oh and Jazz? Don't stress about it. I'll see Demetri coming a long time before he gets here."

"What?" both men gasped.

"Come on," Alice laughed. "Did you really think I wouldn't see your little conversation? I saw it as soon as Edward decided to tell you."

"I'll protect you Alice," Jasper murmured.

"I know," Alice smiled. "But Jazz I really am not worried. I'll see if he comes and we'll be ready. He can't take me away from you."

"No, he can't," Jasper said firmly. "We'll hide if we have to, I'll keep you safe." Alice nodded her head and she saw that Edward was going to point out that now Demetri had locked with Alice's mind he would find her anyway.

"_Don't say it Edward_," Alice thought quickly. "_If it happens it happens but don't upset Jazz. He needs to believe he can hide me and protect me_." Edward just inclined his head discretely and the conversation was finished anyway as Emmett raced into the room, tugging Rosalie behind him.

"Want a chess tournament Jasper?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah sure," Jasper nodded as he cast a glance at Alice.

"Go for it," Alice smiled at him and he raced over to join Emmett as Rosalie sank onto the couch with a magazine and Edward sat down beside Alice.

"I thought you'd be with Bella," Rosalie said to Edward.

"Bella's been grounded," Alice giggled.

"You saw it?" Edward laughed.

"Yeah I did," Alice grinned.

"Can you see when she'll be allowed out again?" Edward asked.

"Charlie hasn't decided yet," Alice shrugged. "But he's already decided to let you visit for a couple of hours in the evening."

"Just me?" Edward frowned.

"Well," Alice smirked. "You're the only one that will be on restrictions. I'm allowed to come and go as I please."

"Of course you are," Edward mumbled and glanced at Jasper. "And I bet Jasper can too. Why is it my girlfriend's father likes your husband but can't stand me?"

"Because it isn't Jazz dating his little girl," Alice laughed.

"She'll be at school though?" Edward asked.

"Yes she will," Alice nodded. "Does that mean your going back?"

"Yes," Edward answered. "You should too? Bella will miss you."

"Jazz will miss me if I come back," Alice pointed out.

"You should go Alice," Jasper interrupted. "Really sweetheart. You love spending time with Bella and I'm still going to help Carlisle like I did before. Plus even though I can't attend the lectures anymore I'm going to work my way through the texts and reading for my Philosophy courses. That will keep me busy during the day."

"Are you sure?" Alice frowned.

"Positive," Jasper smiled. "Go."

"Okay, I guess I'm coming back with you then," Alice smiled at Edward.

"Good," Edward grinned.

**XXX**

That Monday Esme went to the school with Edward and Alice and re-enrolled them for the remainder of the senior year and then left them to it. Edward rushed off to find Bella and Alice made her way to her locker. Ironically she had been allocated the locker Jasper had the year before and she smirked as she shoved her books inside it.

"Alice Cullen?" a voice said and she turned as Tyler Crowley walked up to her.

"Yeah?" she murmured warily.

"You're back," Tyler stated.

"Obviously," Alice nodded.

"And the rest of your family too?" Tyler asked.

"If you mean Edward then yes," Alice said as she slammed her locker and turned to face him.

"I didn't mean Edward," Tyler murmured. "Is Jasper back in Forks?" Alice was about to answer yes when she realised that their cover story was that Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were away at college.

"No, he's still at Cornell," she lied.

"You must be lonely then," Tyler smiled. "Maybe we could do something one night?"

"Sorry, she's grounded," a dark voice said behind them and he turned as Edward walked up with his arm around Bella's shoulders and he slung the other arm around Alice's.

"Maybe when you get off grounding?" Tyler said, unperturbed by Edward's presence.

"I really don't think her boyfriend would be amused," Edward snapped. "Jasper calls daily to see how she is, I would hate to have to tell him you're pushing this again. You know he won't be happy." He gave Tyler a pointed glare and Tyler took a step backwards.

"I didn't mean anything, really Alice," he mumbled and turned and quickly fled down the hall.

"Why do I feel like I am missing something here?" Bella laughed.

"When we first got to Forks Tyler was interested in Alice," Edward smirked.

"Jasper scared him off pretty quickly," Alice added with a giggle. "And he's been scared of him ever since."

"I can see how Jasper could be scary to a guy interested in you," Bella grinned. Alice giggled again and the bell rang and they split up to hurry to their classes.


	50. Chapter 50 Eclipse

_I couldn't believe it when I opened this document and realised I am up to Eclipse already, wow! Again, since it's a new book I'll say it again, I still don't own anything you recognise from the books, specifically Eclipse, it still belongs to Stephenie Meyer, nothing's changed there or is likely to._

_Thank you so much to Eunice, PretyinBlack8 and ja4ever for your reviews._

**XXX**

SIX WEEKS LATER

Alice was sitting flicking through the television channels randomly, bored out of her mind. Her homework had been done within an hour of getting home from school, Emmett and Rosalie had taken Esme hunting and Edward had gone to visit Bella. Jasper was in Carlisle's study with him, finalising the research papers they had been working on together and that left Alice all alone with nothing to do.

She had sat flipping through her visions for a while but lately they were kind of hazy and had begun giving her headaches. She flicked to a local news channel and stopped cold as a news report from Seattle came on.

"Police are urging caution after the third disappearance in as many days in Seattle," the reporter was saying. "The battered body of Maureen Gardiner was found yesterday morning. She had been viciously attacked but police have not released further details. Ronald Albrook and Grace Razi are still missing and there are grave fears for their safety."

As soon as Alice heard the name Grace Razi she slipped into a vision and she could clearly see a small dark haired woman walking down a deserted alley. She was nearly at the end when a large, male vampire pounced on her and grabbed her and sunk his teeth into her throat. The vision faded and Alice focused back on the television screen. As the reporter prattled on Alice watched in wide eyed horror and then she flicked off the television and jumped to her feet. She raced to Carlisle's study and in her haste she didn't bother knocking but just barged inside.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked as he raced to her side, sensing her panic.

"I could be wrong," Alice whispered. "But I don't think I am."

"What?" Carlisle demanded as Jasper put his arm around Alice's shoulders.

"I think there is a newborn loose in Seattle," Alice murmured.

"What makes you think that?" Carlisle frowned.

"There are news reports on some disappearances," Alice explained. "If I'm right whoever created it obviously isn't looking after it. The police have found a dead woman and there are another two people missing. I just had a vision and I think the other woman that is missing is dead too. I saw a newborn male feeding on her."

"Okay," Carlisle sighed. "There may be no reason to panic. It could be he just got away from his creator. We'll monitor the situation and see what develops. Seattle is a little close for comfort and if he gets too out of control we'll have to track him down before the Volturi hear of this."

"We can't risk them coming here yet," Alice gasped. "Bella is still human."

"And there are other reasons for not wanting them anywhere near Forks," Jasper added, thinking of Demetri's obsession with Alice.

"They won't come for one newborn," Carlisle sighed. "We'll watch and wait."

"Okay," Alice nodded but some reason she was still worried.

**XXX**

When Esme, Emmett and Rosalie returned Jasper and Alice were sitting in the living room together, the television on low as the late news played in the background. Esme disappeared into Carlisle's office but Emmett grabbed the chess board and sat down at the coffee table.

"Game Jasper?" he asked as he began to set the board up.

"Not right now Emmett," Jasper shook his head, quite content holding Alice in his arms.

"I'll play," Rosalie murmured and slid from the couch to sit on the floor opposite Emmett.

"Hey Alice," Emmett said suddenly.

"Yeah Emmett?" Alice murmured.

"Do you still see Bella becoming one of us?" Emmett asked.

"Of course," Alice nodded. "Why wouldn't I? The date has been set. Carlisle has promised to do it."

"I was just thinking," Emmett shrugged. "I reckon its going to be funny seeing her as a newborn."

"At least she won't be such a klutz," Rosalie smirked.

"Hopefully," Alice grinned.

"The first uncoordinated vampire," Rosalie sniggered. "I can just see that happening."

"I'm more interested in how many humans she'll take down in her first year," Emmett grinned.

"Care to place a bet on it?" Jasper smirked at him.

"Jasper, Emmett!" Alice chided but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Make it interesting," Emmett nodded. "What's the wager?"

"Whoever gets the closest number gets Isle Esme to themselves for a month and the others have to organise it and pay everything for it," Jasper smirked.

"To themselves, where is the fun in that?" Alice giggled.

"Well obviously, when I win I'll be taking you," Jasper grinned.

"Which won't happen because Rose and I will be going," Emmett laughed. "All right, you're on. Numbers people."

"I say five," Rosalie said quickly.

"I'm going with none," Alice grinned.

"I say twelve," Emmett added and they all looked at Jasper.

"Fifty," Jasper smirked.

"That's high," Alice frowned.

"She has twelve months to do it," Jasper shrugged. "I killed at least two hundred my first year."

"Two hundred?" Rosalie gasped. "I thought Emmett's eight was bad."

"Three or four a week for a year," Jasper sighed. "It adds up."

"We didn't have the advantage of Carlisle's guidance when we were newborns," Alice snapped, instantly defensive on her husband's behalf.

"How many did you do little one?" Emmett smirked in an effort to lighten the mood.

"I don't know, a few," Alice shrugged nonchalantly.

"How many?" Rosalie asked, intrigued. They all knew she technically hadn't fed on humans ever so the whole topic was merely amusing for her.

"It doesn't matter," Jasper snapped, sensing instantly that Alice was upset and also feeling ashamed.

"We're just talking," Rosalie shrugged.

"Fine," Alice growled. "I believe the number would be around a thousand."

"What?" Rosalie gasped in disbelief and even Jasper was shocked at the high number.

"Two or three a night," Alice shrugged. "I didn't know we didn't need to feed regularly. I was just trying to ease the burn."

"Where the hell did you put it?" Emmett laughed.

"Well I never felt full," Alice murmured and they could all completely understand that, no matter how much blood they consumed they were never completely sated.

Emmett and Rosalie turned their attention back to their chess game then but Jasper sat watching Alice. He could still feel the shame she felt over the number of humans she had killed her first year and he reached over and took her hand in his. He gave it a slight squeeze and when she looked up at him he smiled and sent her waves of calmness and happiness. He was rewarded with a smile and she nestled closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her hair and they just sat together like that as they watched Emmett and Rosalie play.

**XXX**

Two weeks later Edward was over at Bella's again, something he did every night since she had been grounded and Emmett and Jasper had gone to hunt. They had left just after midday while Alice was still at school and Jasper had left a message with Rosalie for Alice that he would be home by midnight. When Rosalie had relayed the message Alice had suggested a shopping trip and the two girls had left eagerly. Carlisle and Esme took advantage of having the house to themselves to spend some time alone and they were snuggled together happily on the sofa when Emmett and Jasper returned just after eleven.

"Where are our girls?" Emmett grinned as he flopped down on the couch.

"They went shopping," Esme smiled.

"Port Angeles?" Jasper asked as he joined them.

"I don't think so," Esme frowned. "Rose wanted to hit some designer stores."

"Olympia then," Emmett nodded.

"I'll check," Jasper said and pulled out his phone and dialled Alice's number but they all immediately heard her ring tone coming from upstairs.

"I'll call Rose," Emmett offered and held his hand out for Jasper's phone and quickly dialled Rosalie's number.

"Hey babe, it's me not Jasper," Emmett said into the phone. "We're just wondering where you two are?" He listened for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Okay babe, see you soon," Emmett said and then flipped the phone shut and tossed it easily back to Jasper.

"They'll be home in an hour or so," Emmett announced. "They went to Seattle."

"Seattle?" Jasper groaned as his eyes went wide.

"Don't worry bro, they can't spend that much there in one night," Emmett laughed.

"To hell with the money," Jasper snapped. "Seattle, Emmett? Think about it. Your Rose and my Alice are in Seattle alone."

"So?" Emmett frowned, still not getting it.

"A newborn is on the loose in Seattle," Jasper reminded him.

"Oh hell!" Emmett yelled as he finally clicked on.

"Alice and Rosalie can take care of themselves," Carlisle whispered in an effort to calm them.

"Yeah they can," Emmett nodded. "But would you be happy if Esme was in Seattle right now?"

"No, I wouldn't," Carlisle admitted.

"Exactly," Jasper nodded.

**XXX**

When the late news began the first report was the recent murders and disappearances in Seattle and the numbers had grown. There were now five confirmed dead and another ten people officially missing and when they heard the numbers Jasper and Emmett shared a worried look. Carlisle and Esme disappeared upstairs discretely, Jasper's projected emotions upsetting Esme, and the two men continued to wait. It was nearly two hours after Emmett had called Rosalie when Jasper's head snapped up at the slightest sound of an engine purring.

"That's Rosalie's car," he said quickly.

"Yeah, it's just turning off the highway," Emmett nodded as he heard it.

By the time Rosalie pulled into the garage the two men were standing there waiting for them. Rosalie shut off the engine and Alice jumped from the car, a grin on her face when she saw Jasper.

"I got you the cutest shirt," she giggled. "You are going to look so sexy in it."

She leaned back into the car and grabbed a bag and raced over to Jasper. She began to pull the shirt from the bag but Jasper grabbed it from her and flung it away. It flew across the garage and hit the wall before falling to the ground and Alice's eyes followed it before snapping back to Jasper.


	51. Chapter 51

_Thank you to Cowboy'sMontana, ja4ever, LuckyCharms19, yingyanggirl, PrettyinBlack8, Jalice Whitlock Hale and cherrybomb16 for your reviews. _

**XXX**

"What's wr…" she started but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Jasper, take it easy bro," Emmett sighed. "They're home safe, it doesn't matter."

"Where were you?" Jasper snarled at her.

"Seattle," Alice whimpered.

"And you thought that was a good idea did you?" Jasper growled.

"We just went to do some shopping," Alice whispered and then her eyes went wide as she read his fear and terror and she realised why he was so upset. "Oh, Seattle. Jazz, I didn't even think about that."

"Obviously," Jasper snapped.

"Alice and I can take care of ourselves you know?" Rosalie frowned.

"I'm talking to my wife," Jasper snapped and grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her through the open garage doors and out into the forest.

"He baby's her too much," he heard Rosalie comment.

"He was just worried, we both were," Emmett replied.

"You were worried about me?" Rosalie giggled.

"Of course," Emmett laughed and Jasper blocked them out, sure they would begin making out like they often did when they had been apart for more than an hour.

"Jasper Whitlock, let me go, now!" Alice snapped angrily.

"Alice, I'm sorry," Jasper murmured as he let her go and turned to face her. "I just panicked when I found out you were in Seattle. What if you had run into that newborn?"

"Then Rose and I would have defended ourselves," Alice pouted.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"Jazz, do we have to do this again," Alice sighed. "I know when we met I was a little naive and weak but you changed that. You've taught me to fight and you have said it yourself that I fight well. You know my visions make me a great fighter and you know I can protect myself."

"It's my job to protect you," Jasper argued.

"Why do you have to keep doing this Jazz?" Alice whispered. "You treat me like I'm some defenceless baby. I'm a vampire for pity sake, I have the same strength and weapons as you. Why do you think you are so much better than me?"

"Better than you?" Jasper frowned. "I am definitely not better than you. I just worry about you my love. You are the only thing that makes this existence bearable. I just want you safe."

"I know," Alice sighed. "But I can take care of myself Jazz."

"I guess I know that," Jasper murmured.

"Then remember it," Alice smiled softly as she stepped up closer to him. "I do appreciate your protection Jazz and I know you're always here for me. I love you."

"I love you too," Jasper whispered and sent her waves of love as well as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice stayed out in the forest together all night and as the day dawned Jasper glanced at Alice snuggled in his arms.

"We should get back so you can get ready for school," he murmured.

"Do we have to?" Alice sighed, content to stay in his arms forever.

"Appearances remember?" Jasper murmured.

"Yes Carlisle," Alice giggled.

"You don't have long left now," Jasper pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Alice nodded and glanced around. "Do you remember where you threw my shirt?"

"Not exactly," Jasper smirked. "You look kind of cute in that one though." Alice jumped up and tugged down at the bottom of his white button up shirt that he had pulled over her an hour earlier and giggled.

"And if I wear this home what are you wearing?" she grinned.

"I've got to go in the window anyway," Jasper reminded her. "Someone destroyed my jeans."

"Oh yeah," Alice giggled. Jasper laughed at her as he jumped to his feet and covered the distance between them and he quickly moved his hands to button up the shirt.

"Now do I look respectable?" Alice grinned as she looked up at him coyly.

"Hardly," Jasper laughed. "You look too sexy for your own good. I never knew a man's white shirt could look that hot."

"You could do something about it?" Alice murmured as she stepped into him.

"Nice try Alice," Jasper smirked. "You're going to school."

"Jazz," Alice pouted.

"School!" Jasper growled playfully and took her hand and she grumbled under her breath as he led her back through the forest towards the house.

**XXX**

For the whole morning Alice couldn't concentrate on her classes, all she could think about was Jasper and his hands all over her body. When she passed Edward in the hall he glared at her and she knew he could see her thoughts.

"_Sorry but he is my husband_," she thought.

"Doesn't matter, stop it Alice," Edward snapped under his breath. Alice smirked at him and purposely thought of the night before when her and Jasper had torn each other's clothes off and he had taken her against a tree and even the mere thought made her body long for him again.

"Alice!" Edward hissed angrily. Alice pouted her lips and blew him a kiss and then she giggled as she skipped off down the hall towards her next class.

At lunchtime she walked into the cafeteria and sighed when she saw that only Angela and Ben sat at their usual table. She sat with the humans for Bella's sake and she had to admit they were both nice people but it meant she had to actually consume food.

With another sigh she joined the line at the lunch counter and grabbed a juice and yoghurt and then snatched up and tub of fruit salad as well. The lady at the register gave her a strange look and Alice knew she didn't approve of the small lunch. She smiled as she remembered another school at another time when her small appetite had caused the guidance counsellor to call Carlisle and Esme. She had suspected Alice was anorexic and the entire family had laughed about it for months afterwards. When she had paid for her lunch she walked over to the table and slid into a chair next to Angela.

"Hi Alice," Angela smiled.

"Hi," Alice whispered.

"Is Jasper home yet?" Angela asked politely and Alice vaguely remembered a conversation earlier in the week when Angela had asked her if Jasper was coming home for their graduation and she had said yes.

"Yeah he is," Alice nodded.

"That must be nice," Angela smiled and slid her hand towards Ben who had stuck his nose in a comic book as soon as Alice sat down. "I don't know how you've managed with him away this year. It must be so hard."

"We coped," Alice shrugged, knowing Angela meant well but that made it worse. She was such a lovely girl Alice hated lying to her.

"You aren't eating, are you okay?" Angela asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Alice mumbled as she sensed Edward and Bella approaching and looked up and smiled when she saw them walking into the cafeteria.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked again. "You don't want to get sick right before graduation. You don't eat enough anyway."

"I've always had a small appetite," Alice shrugged as she reached forward and pulled the lid off her fruit salad. Edward and Bella reached the table and sat down and Edward winked sympathetically at Alice as she popped a piece of the fruit salad in her mouth.

"Have you sent your announcements yet?" Angela asked, addressing the group.

"No," Bella replied. "There's no point really. Renee knows when I'm graduating. Who else is there?"

"How about you, Alice?" Angela asked.

"All done," Alice smiled as she took a spoonful of the yoghurt and had to make a conscious effort not to grimace.

"Lucky you," Angela sighed. "My mother has a thousand cousins and she expects me to hand-address one to everybody. I'm going to get carpal tunnel. I can't put it off any longer and I'm just dreading it."

"I'll help you," Bella offered. "If you don't mind my awful handwriting."

"That's so nice of you," Angela smiled. "I'll come over any time you want."

"Actually, I'd rather go to your house if that's okay," Bella said quickly. "I'm sick of mine. Charlie un-grounded me last night."

"Really?" Angela grinned. "I thought you said you were in for life."

"I'm more surprised than you are," Bella nodded. "I was sure I would at least have finished high school before he set me free."

"Well, this is great, Bella!" Angela smiled. "We'll have to go out to celebrate."

"You have no idea how good that sounds," Bella sighed.

"What should we do?" Alice murmured, a little shocked that she hadn't seen this but if it had happened the night before she had been a little sidetracked.

"Whatever you're thinking, Alice, I doubt I'm that free," Bella murmured.

"Free is free, right?" Alice pouted.

"I'm sure I still have boundaries," Bella pointed out. "Like the continental U.S., for example."

Angela and Ben laughed and even Edward managed a small smirk but Alice just sighed. She had missed doing things with Bella but if the human wanted to be difficult she didn't see what she could do about it.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," Bella said firmly. "Look, let's give it a couple of days to make sure he wasn't joking. It's a school night, anyway."

"We'll celebrate this weekend then," Alice decided.

"Sure," Bella nodded. Bella seemed to drift off and Alice turned her attention to Angela as they tried to work out how the group should celebrate Bella's newfound freedom. They were still discussing it when Alice felt herself slip into a vision.

"Alice? Alice," she heard Angela say in panic but the vision was so violent and firm she couldn't pull herself from it.

_Victoria was moving quickly through the forest, swinging from tree to tree and the landscape seemed familiar. It was the same place Jasper and Alice had been the night before and Alice's shirt was still hanging in one of the branches. Victoria didn't even notice it as she travelled but Alice recognised it and knew it meant that Victoria was close to the house and it would happen soon._

_Suddenly Edward and Bella stepped out from the trees and Victoria swooped down quickly. Edward shoved Bella back into the forest and turned to snarl at Victoria and lunged for her. Victoria fought back and they were circling one another defensively when Alice felt herself jolt._

"Is it naptime already Alice?" Edward teased and Alice realised where she was and that the jolt must have been Edward kicking her under the table.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming I guess," Alice shrugged.

"Daydreaming's better than facing two more hours of school," Ben commented.

"Very true," Alice nodded and glanced at Edward quickly but started chatting to Angela about their ideas for Bella's freedom celebration so that Bella wouldn't notice anything was wrong. She knew that Edward had seen what she had and she was anxious to get home alone with the family so they could discuss it.

She rushed from the cafeteria as soon as she could and hurried away from the others towards her next class. She stopped at the door and pulled out her cell and was about to text Jasper but decided not to alarm him and instead texted Carlisle.

_Had a vision about Victoria, need a family meeting after school_.

She sent the message and then hurried into the class anxious to try and see more. Throughout the afternoon she barely concentrated on her classes as she flipped through her visions but she couldn't see anything more about Victoria.

As soon as school finished Alice rushed to Edward's car and crawled into the back seat, eager to get home to their family. She had to admit, to herself anyway, that she desperately wanted to snuggle into Jasper's arms. She often did after she had a disturbing vision and the danger this vision suggested just made her long for his comfort more.

She had a vision of Edward asking her to keep Bella sidetracked on the trip home and knew he had purposely made the decision so she would know. She glanced out the window and noticed them walking towards the car as Edward chatted to Mike about his car problems and she smiled.

"_Don't worry Edward, I'll just ramble_," Alice thought. "_She won't get a chance to question me or you_."

"What was that about?" Bella asked as they reached the car.

"Just being helpful," Edward shrugged.

"You're really not that good a mechanic Edward," Alice said from the back seat, her mind going as quick as her speech in an effort to stop Bella asking questions. "Maybe you should have Rosalie take a look at it tonight, just so you look good if Mike decides to let you help, you know. Not that it wouldn't be fun to watch his face if Rosalie showed up to help. But since Rosalie is supposed to be across the country attending college, I guess that's not the best idea. Too bad. Though I suppose, for Mike's car, you'll do. It's only within the finer tunings of a good Italian sports car that you're out of your depth. And speaking of Italy and sports cars that I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche. I don't know that I want to wait for Christmas. I was thinking that Jazz and I should go for a trip to pick me one out. What do you think?"

"If you want but I did promise," Edward nodded.

"I know," Alice agreed and then continued rambling about the pros and cons of the Porsche she wanted for the entire trip home. Edward stopped to drop her at the mouth of the driveway like he did every other day and Alice frowned at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and getting out of the car.

"See you later," Edward murmured.

"_I asked Carlisle to organise a family meeting_," Alice thought. "_We have to work out what we are going to do. Come home as soon as you can_." Edward just nodded slightly and Alice turned and ran towards the house, her desire to be nestled in Jasper's arms suddenly overwhelming.


	52. Chapter 52

_Thank you to Cowboy'sMontana, ja4ever and yingyanggirl for your reviews. I said it in Midnight Shadows but I'll say it again for those of you who haven't seen it real life is about to get really complicated for a few weeks so in a couple of days my daily updating is going to slow down (and may even disappear for a week or two). But I promise I'm not giving up on this._

**XXX**

When Alice rushed into the house the rest of the family was already sitting waiting for her and it was obvious that Carlisle had told them she had a vision she needed to discuss.

"What did you see?" Rosalie demanded as soon as she stepped inside but Alice ignored her and raced to Jasper.

"Jazz," she gasped and he drew her immediately into his arms, feeling her panic and fear. She rested her head against his chest for a moment and felt the waves of comfort and calm he sent her as she struggled to compose herself. In addition he rubbed his hand gently on her back and then bent down and placed a light kiss on her hair.

"What did you see sweetheart?" he asked finally, as always knowing the exact second when she would be able to explain it. Alice pulled back slightly to look at their family but Jasper kept his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the couch. After they sat down Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett sat down too and Alice looked around the family.

"I saw Victoria," she whispered. "She's coming and it's soon."

"How soon?" Carlisle asked.

"On the weekend," Alice sighed.

"You're sure its going to be that soon?" Esme gasped.

"I'm sure," Alice nodded.

"What did you see her doing?" Jasper asked gently.

"She was travelling towards this house," Alice murmured. "Right past where we were last night. Then Bella and Edward came out of the trees and Victoria attacked Edward."

"Did she hurt him?" Esme gasped.

"I'm not sure," Alice admitted. "It hit me in the middle of the cafeteria, people were noticing. Edward had to snap me out of it and I haven't been able to bring back anything since."

"But Victoria is coming this weekend," Emmett smirked. "If we know that much we know enough. We'll be ready for her."

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked, turning to look at Carlisle.

"There is only one thing we can do," Carlisle sighed. "Edward needs to get Bella somewhere safe and we need to be ready to take Victoria down. As much as I don't relish the thought of harming her she won't stop until Bella is dead and that means she is a danger to our family."

"Bella will be safe," Alice murmured as she saw another quick vision. "Edward has decided to take her to Florida to visit her mother."

"How is he going to convince her of that?" Emmett smirked.

"He isn't going to tell her about Victoria," Alice explained. "He's going to use the guilt card because she hasn't used the plane tickets Carlisle and Esme gave her for her birthday."

"He's good," Jasper smirked.

"That better not be appreciation for successfully lying to a partner I hear in your voice mister," Alice teased.

"Like I'd ever get away with it if I even wanted to," Jasper smiled.

"Exactly," Alice grinned.

"If Bella is safe then there is nothing to stop us going after Victoria," Emmett smirked.

"We'll take her down once and for all," Jasper agreed but he tensed immediately when he felt Alice slip into another vision. "Alice?"

"Its okay," Alice smiled as her eyes focused again. "Edward is bringing Bella to visit tonight."

"Make sure you don't say anything about Victoria or the weekend," Carlisle warned.

"We won't," Rosalie nodded and the others all agreed.

**XXX**

When Edward and Bella walked into the house Jasper and Alice were the only ones there. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme had slipped out to hunt to build their strength for the weekend but Alice had wanted to stay to see Bella.

"Hi Bella," she grinned as soon as she saw them.

"Hi Alice," Bella smiled back and glanced at Jasper. "Hi Jasper."

"Hi Bella," Jasper nodded as he set the chess board he was carrying on the table. "Alice and I were about to play, you guys want to join us?"

"Sounds good," Edward grinned as he glanced at Bella. "I'll play Alice, you play Jasper and the winners play each other."

"Sounds interesting," Bella admitted. They all moved to sit around the coffee table and as Edward and Alice set the board up Jasper looked over at Bella.

"Have you ever seen them play before?" he asked.

"No I haven't," Bella smiled.

"You're in for a treat then," Jasper laughed. "It's very amusing."

"Oh shush," Alice snapped playfully at him.

"Amusing?" Bella asked.

"You'll see," Jasper grinned.

The pieces were all in place and everyone went quiet. Edward and Alice stared at each other for a moment and their eyes stayed locked as Bella watched in amusement. Edward reached forward and moved a pawn, then Alice, then Edward, then Alice. Edward reached out and moved a third pawn and Alice's eyes widened and she let out a soft groan and then reached forward and knocked her king over in defeat.

"You win," she murmured.

"Of course," Edward laughed.

"Why did you give up?" Bella frowned and Jasper glanced over at her and felt her confusion.

"Alice can see his moves," Jasper explained quickly. "And Edward can read hers. They played most of the game in their heads."

"Oh," Bella laughed.

"Your turn now," Edward smiled and reached forward and flipped the board around so Jasper and Bella could play. They set the pieces back up and Edward moved around to sit behind Bella.

"Go easy on her Jasper," he teased.

"Never," Jasper laughed and looked at Bella. "Go on, ladies first."

Bella frowned as she looked at the board and then reached over to move her first pawn. Jasper had his turn quickly and they began to play back and forth for a moment. They had only had ten turns each and Bella had already lost six pieces to Jasper and not claimed one of his when he suddenly moved his king.

"Checkmate," he smirked.

"What?" Bella frowned and leaned over the board and then she groaned as she realised he had got her good.

"Now Jazz and Edward," Alice grinned.

"Actually I'm going to take a raincheck," Edward sighed. "I want to spend some time with Bella."

"We can play later," Jasper assured him and Edward led Bella out of the room after she had said goodbye to the others.

**XXX**

A couple of hours later Jasper and Alice were curled up on their bed, Alice snuggled in his lap with her head resting on his chest. Her fingers traced light circles on his stomach but they stopped instantly when she felt a wave of worry coming from him.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" she murmured.

"It's just this whole Victoria thing," Jasper sighed.

"Why are you worried?" Alice frowned. "There are seven of us, well six if Edward is with Bella, but there is only one of her."

"She's smarter than this," Jasper admitted. "I think she has something planned. Why would she risk being so outnumbered?"

"Maybe she thinks we have forgotten about her," Alice sighed. "Or she doesn't care. Although I don't like them and I hate what they have done to our family James was her mate. If someone killed you I'd be in a blind rage, I definitely wouldn't be thinking straight."

"I suppose," Jasper sighed and moved to run his fingers absently through her hair. He felt her tense and looked down at her worriedly and when her eyes refocused he could feel her panic.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper gasped as she began to rummage through her pockets and then jumped to her knees and began to madly fumble through the bed covers.

"My phone, where's my phone?" she said, slightly hysterically. Jasper glanced around quickly but couldn't see it and he pulled his from his pocket.

"Use mine," he murmured. She snatched the phone from him and her fingers flew across the keypad before she put it to her ear.

"Edward, are you with Bella?" she gasped as soon as Edward had answered his phone.

"No I just dropped her home," Edward replied. "I'm going hunting and then I'm going back."

"Go back now!" Alice screamed and Jasper watched her worriedly, she was bouncing on the bed as she clutched the phone and her fear and terror was flowing from her.

"Why?" Edward demanded.

"Bella's future just disappeared," Alice screeched. Jasper grabbed her arms and gripped them tightly as her eyes locked on his in horror.

"Alice calm down," Edward murmured.

"Calm down, are you insane?" Alice yelled, her voice full of anguish.

"I'm heading back to her house now," Edward told her, trying to remain calm for his sister's sake. "If Victoria had got to her you'd see what happened. The fact she just disappeared I'm guessing it's something to do with the wolves. Maybe Jacob went to see her."

"Oh," Alice murmured, her body slumping into Jasper's grip and he suspected if he hadn't been holding her arm she would have fallen from the bed. "I didn't think of that."

"I'm at her house now, call you soon," Edward said and disconnected their call and Alice looked at Jasper as she sighed.

"You heard all that?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded and she slumped into him, completely spent. "Alice, sweetheart, don't take this the wrong way but I'm worried about you."

"Why?" Alice frowned.

"Your visions," Jasper murmured. "You're getting some pretty negative ones again and they always affect you so deeply emotionally. I can tell. I know what I'm asking if difficult if not completely impossible but you have to try and distance yourself emotionally from them."

"Are you serious?" Alice gasped. "How am I supposed to do that? Everything I see affects our family, the people we love. And if I see it then it's the course the future is taking. I know sometimes I get upset about things that don't eventuate but when I see them they will."

"I know sweetheart," Jasper sighed. "I'm not criticising you, I'm worried about you. Could you just try and keep in mind that the future can change before you react to your visions?"

"I can try," Alice murmured but she wasn't sure it would be really successful.

"That's all I'm asking," Jasper whispered as he placed a light kiss on her head and she snuggled back into his safe embrace. They sat quietly for a while, just enjoying being together until Alice finally broke the silence.

"I need to speak to Carlisle," she murmured. "I won't be long."

"Okay sweetheart," Jasper nodded and he watched as she got off the bed and walked out of the room. She headed straight for Carlisle's study, sensing his presence there and when she walked in he smiled up at her from where he was sitting at the desk.

"What can I do for you Alice?" he asked as she sat down, knowing she only sort out his company in private when she needed advice.

"I need to talk to you," Alice whispered. "About my visions."

"What about them?" Carlisle asked.

"You know I can't see the wolves," Alice started. "And we worked out I cannot see others I would normally see when they are with the wolves. I have to admit, it has me confused. It's obviously not some mind shielding because Edward can read their thoughts. Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh Alice, of course not," Carlisle sighed and got up and walked around the desk to sit beside her. He pulled her hand into his and lightly stroked it for a moment before looking at her tenderly. "I have been thinking about the same thing myself. I don't have any definite answers for you but would you like to hear my theories?"

"Yes please," Alice murmured.

"Well obviously when someone, a vampire or human, mingles their fate with the wolves you lose your connection with them," Carlisle explained. "And you can never see the wolves' future. That suggests there is something different about the wolves to others. I think it may be linked to their transformations. From what I understand of their kind they can only phase into wolves when they are angry or threatened so it isn't a conscious decision, more like an involuntary response. The key there is that it isn't predictable and it can happen at any time. I think for this reason the future cannot hold them and this is why you cannot see them. When someone like us, or a human, crosses paths with them the impact of this affects their fate as well."

"That makes sense," Alice nodded slowly.

"It is only a theory mind you," Carlisle warned. "But if I am correct it could explain a lot. Does that alleviate your worries?"

"Yes it does," Alice smiled.

"Good girl," Carlisle grinned, glad he had cheered her a little. "You, and our visions, are very important to us. Don't let a slight glitch in them get you down."

"I won't," Alice nodded and reached over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Carlisle.

"Any time sweetheart," Carlisle assured her as he hugged her back.


	53. Chapter 53

_Thank you so much for your reviews. _

**XXX**

On Friday afternoon when Alice walked out into the car park she smiled when she saw Jasper standing there, leaning against Carlisle's Mercedes. As she skipped down the stairs she noticed Lauren and Jessica standing together staring at him and she couldn't resist a sly dig at them as she walked past.

"He just keeps getting hotter and hotter doesn't he?" she smirked as she breezed past them. Jasper laughed across the car park and she knew he had heard her and she skipped to his side.

"Cheeky pixie," he murmured as she reached him and threw her arms around his neck and he circled her waist with his own arms.

"I couldn't resist," she giggled and leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Jasper laughed against her lips as he kissed her back and lifted his hand up and gripped her hair as he deepened their kiss. Alice moaned against his mouth as she melted against him and tightened her arms around his neck.

"Break it up you two," a voice laughed and they tore their lips from each other as Edward and Bella walked up to them. Edward looked amused but Bella looked a little embarrassed and Alice just smiled at her as Jasper flung his arm casually around Alice's shoulders and smirked at Edward.

"I think the evil twins are in shock," Jasper murmured and Alice risked a glance to where Jessica and Lauren were standing and laughed when she saw their mouths open and their eyes wide.

"We should get this show on the road," Edward said as he cast an amused look at the two girls.

"What are you talking about?" Bella frowned.

"Jasper is dropping us at the airport," Edward explained.

"What about your car?" Bella asked as she glanced behind her at Edward's Volvo.

"That's where I come in," Alice grinned and held her hand out to Edward. He dropped his keys into her hand and she turned and gave Jasper another quick kiss.

"Have fun you two," she giggled and turned and skipped to Edward's car. He frowned as she gunned the engine and roared off and Jasper just looked at him and shrugged before getting into the Mercedes.

**XXX**

Alice was standing in the kitchen with Esme, the bench covered in crystal vases and flowers as they arranged them. Esme loved having fresh flowers throughout the house and Alice enjoyed helping her arrange them. Both of them seemed to find a little comfort in the activity that day and Esme was telling Alice about her ideas for redoing the master bedroom when Alice suddenly dropped the flowers. Esme looked and saw her eyes glazed over and walked quickly to her. She circled her arm around Alice's waist and when Alice focused again she smiled at her.

"What did you.." she started but Alice's eyes glazed over again almost immediately. Esme led her to a chair and lowered her into it and knelt in front of her worriedly. Alice's eyes kept focusing and then glazing again and again and Esme began to panic.

"Carlisle?" she called out as her voice rose hysterically. "Carlisle!" Emmett and Rosalie burst into the room, Emmett looking like he was ready to fight at their mother's panic and he frowned when he saw her kneeling in front of Alice.

"Get Carlisle, quickly!" Esme snapped as she clutched Alice's hands in hers. Rosalie rushed from the room as Emmett raced over to them and Alice stayed locked in her visions. Carlisle raced into the room with Rosalie right behind him and he quickly moved to Alice's side.

"She keeps slipping in and out of visions," Esme explained quickly.

"Alice?" Carlisle murmured as he placed his hand on Alice's cheek. "Sweetheart?" Alice's eyes focused again and Carlisle kept his eyes locked with hers but seconds later she slipped into another vision.

"I'm taking her upstairs," Carlisle decided. "Where's Jasper?"

"He isn't back from the airport yet," Esme sighed.

"As soon as he gets back send him up to their room," Carlisle said and bent down and picked Alice up easily in his arms and rushed up the stairs with her.

**XXX**

When Jasper returned from Seattle he parked Carlisle's car in the garage and walked through the internal door into the house.

"They get off okay?" Esme smiled when she saw him.

"Plenty of time," Jasper nodded. "I didn't bother going in, they still had an hour until their flight but they'll be in the air now."

"Good," Esme grinned.

"Have you seen Alice?" Jasper asked as he hung up Carlisle's car keys on the hook near the door.

"Yeah, she's in with Carlisle," Esme said warily.

"What's wrong?" Jasper gasped, his panic flowing over Esme.

"Carlisle is looking after her but…" Esme started but she stopped when she realised Jasper had raced from the room. He ignored Emmett and Rosalie in the living room and raced into Carlisle's study. It was empty and he turned and began to scan the house for Alice.

"Upstairs bro," Emmett sighed as soon as he saw Jasper. Jasper raced up the stairs and burst into their bedroom and stopped cold when he saw Alice sitting on the bed, Carlisle beside her with his arm around her shoulders.

"Alice?" he gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Carlisle assured him quickly. "Alice has just had a few visions this afternoon."

"I was slipping in and out for a while," Alice added. "But I'm fine now."

"It panicked Esme a little," Carlisle smiled. "Now Jasper is here I might go see if she's okay."

"That's fine, thanks Carlisle," Alice grinned and he leaned over and kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving the room.

"It must have been pretty bad if it upset Esme," Jasper murmured as he sat down where Carlisle had been.

"I just slipped in and out non-stop," Alice admitted. "She's never seen that before, I suppose it worried her." Jasper nodded his head, remembering times when he had seen her do that. It was bothering to say the least and he felt sorry for Esme witnessing it.

"What did you see?" he asked softly.

"Victoria has cemented her plans," Alice murmured. "Everything for the weekend is much clearer. Victoria will arrive at the clearing just after dusk tomorrow night. She'll try to evade us but if we all chase her we'll have her surrounded. Unless something changes none of us will get hurt and you'll take her down. We'll be able to destroy her and Bella will be safe. I explained the details to Carlisle and he's going to tell the others."

"You saw me catch her?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "She'll try to get away through the trees, you took off after her. You took a lunge for her and caught her and then Emmett caught up with you both and helped you restrain her."

"At least we know it ends tomorrow then," Jasper sighed.

"It will be a relief really," Alice admitted. "It will finally be over."

"Yeah it will," Jasper agreed.

**XXX**

Late the next afternoon the entire family made their way to the clearing Alice had seen in her visions. They stood together, on alert, and Alice kept checking her visions for any more information on Victoria's movements. Jasper stood beside her with Emmett and Rosalie at his side and Carlisle and Esme stood on the other side of Alice. As the sun set the air filled with anticipation and the night was soon black.

"Alice, can you see anything yet?" Jasper murmured softly.

"Not yet," Alice whispered. "It isn't quite dark enough yet." She was concentrating hard and Jasper had his arm around her shoulders in support when suddenly her head snapped to the left.

"That way, go!" she yelled and began to run and the rest of them raced to keep up to her.

"She changed course, I didn't see her until the last second," Alice groaned as they ran.

"Why?" Rosalie frowned.

"She came through the Quileute land," Alice replied.

"Where is she now?" Jasper asked urgently as he gained on her, stepping up to her side as they ran.

"Straight ahead," Alice nodded. They continued running and suddenly Alice stopped dead and quickly checked her visions.

"She'll pass through here any second," she announced.

"There!" Rosalie yelled and they all turned to where Victoria swung through the trees. She stopped when she saw them and then turned and began to move back the way she had come and the entire family launched in pursuit of her. Jasper and Emmett had gained the lead and Jasper suddenly lunged for Victoria. It was exactly how Alice had seen it when suddenly a low growl came from the woods. It took Jasper's attention for a fraction of a second and in that moment Victoria managed to slip from his reach and bounded off through the trees.

"Bloody wolves," Emmett growled angrily behind him.

"Alice, where is she?" Jasper yelled as they all ran in the direction Victoria had disappeared.

"I don't know," Alice shouted back. "I can't see."

"You can't see?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"It's the wolves," Carlisle yelled. "She must be near the line." They ran towards the treaty line and Jasper picked up her scent and they began to run south, following the scent. Emmett and Jasper had a good lead with Carlisle and Alice behind them and Esme and Rosalie bringing up the rear.

"There!' Emmett roared as he saw a flash of Victoria's red hair and he ran in the direction of her. She was running through the water of a creek that ran right on the treaty line and as he slid down a creek bed there was a roar behind him and he turned as a wolf lunged for him.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screeched as the wolf grabbed Emmett and flung him into the water. Rosalie jumped down the embankment and ran through the water towards where Emmett had landed and leapt over him to land in a protective crouch between him and the wolf. She let out an angry hiss as Emmett jumped to his feet and he stepped up beside her. Because of the distance Emmett had been thrown the wolf was pretty much ignoring them, his eyes on a new, closer target.

Alice had been the closest to Emmett and she slid down the creek bed and raced towards him but came to a sudden stop as the wolf growled viciously at her. The wolf took a menacing step towards her and she dropped into a crouch as she let out a snarl. Their eyes locked and then suddenly Alice couldn't see anything but Jasper's back.

Jasper let out a snarl unlike anything Alice had ever heard before and she could feel the anger and hate flowing from him as he glared at the wolf who had dared to stalk Alice.

"We mean no harm," Carlisle said quickly as he rushed to the group but kept his posture relaxed so he didn't appear as a threat. "We are only chasing the female vampire." The wolf walked backwards a few steps to join the rest of his pack on their side of the creek and Carlisle glanced at the two couples in the water.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper," he said authoratively. "Come back up here." The four of them backed up to stand with Carlisle as Esme stepped up to join them too. They all gathered with Esme, Carlisle slightly in front of them and Jasper pushed Alice to stand with the others before stepping up alongside Carlisle.

"Jasper, use your gift," Carlisle whispered in a low voice before turning his attention back to the pack. "The female vampire is a threat to my family. We only wish to go after her." He could feel the waves of calm and acceptance Jasper was sending towards the wolves and given that the pack had stopped growling he guessed it was working.

"Do we have your permission to pursue her?" he continued. "If we all move quickly we may be able to still take her." The wolf at the front of the pack inclined his head and Carlisle took that as permission and glanced back at his family before looking back at the wolf pack.

"We won't come down near the creek bed again," he said quickly. "But if you'd like to do so we won't consider it a violation of the treaty." The head wolf inclined his head again and the two groups took off after Victoria again. They ran for miles as they pursued her and the line moved closer and closer to the coast. The wolves were slowly gaining on Victoria when she suddenly leapt into the water and made a clean getaway. The wolves pulled to a stop at the top of the cliff and the Cullens stopped right at the treaty line. Carlisle had to put his arm out to remind the others not to step over the line and Emmett let out a hiss.

"Hey, let us cross the treaty line and we'll go after her!" he yelled at the wolves. The head wolf turned and growled at him and Jasper snarled back.

"If we get in that water we can catch her," Jasper pointed out but the wolf just growled again.

"It's no good, they won't allow us and we cannot violate the treaty," Carlisle sighed. "All we can do is go home and wait until Alice sees her again."

"I can't believe she got away," Emmett grumbled.

"Next time," Rosalie hissed. "She'll try again."

"We should go," Carlisle said and glanced at the wolf pack watching them and he led his family to carefully back away and then they ran home.


	54. Chapter 54

_Thank you yingyanggirl and ja4ever for your reviews_

**XXX**

After they got back to the house Rosalie turned to look at Alice.

"Why didn't you see she'd change her course?" she demanded. "Or that the damn wolves would get involved."

"She came through Quileute land, you know I can't see anything to do with them," Alice sighed.

"It isn't Alice's fault," Jasper added protectively.

"I know," Rosalie nodded. "I'm just annoyed she got away."

"We all are babe," Emmett groaned.

"Blaming each other won't help things," Carlisle interrupted.

"I haven't seen anything more about Victoria but I'll look hard, I promise," Alice murmured.

"I'm sure you'll see when she decides to come back," Carlisle assured her. "Don't stress out about it."

Emmett and Rosalie disappeared up to their room then and Jasper reached over and took Alice's hand and led her up to their room. Once they were alone her turned and pulled her into his arms and she snuggled into him.

"How could I get it so wrong," she whispered.

"You didn't," Jasper sighed. "Obviously she changed her mind. It might teach them all not to rely completely on your sight."

"Because I'm flawed you mean?" Alice snapped and stepped back from him as she flashed him an angry look.

"I didn't mean that," Jasper murmured quickly. "I jus mean they all expect too much from you."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Alice sighed. "I'm just a little shaken up."

"Not surprising," Jasper nodded and pulled her back into his arms. "When I saw that wolf towering over you I was terrified."

"You shouldn't put yourself in harm's way like that," Alice scolded lightly. "What if he had lunged for you?"

"Better me than you," Jasper murmured.

"No it's not," Alice snapped.

"I don't want to fight about this Alice," Jasper sighed. "You know me well enough now to know I can't just stand by and not protect you. It's like programmed in me or something."

"Yeah I know," Alice whispered and snuggled back into his arms.

**XXX**

Jasper had slipped into the bathroom to take a shower and change and when he walked back into the bedroom Alice was lying flat on her back on the bed and as he walked closer to her he noticed she was trying to bring on a vision.

"Just give yourself a rest for a while sweetheart," he sighed.

Alice opened her eyes and smiled up at him and he instantly felt a wave of love coming from her. He sent his love back to her and she giggled as she reached up and grabbed the waistband of his jeans.

"Come here gorgeous," she murmured and tugged him towards the bed and he laughed as he tumbled towards her and landed on the other side of her. He leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his before he moved to lie on his side with his head resting on his hand.

Their eyes locked and Alice smiled softly as she lifted her hand and traced her finger lightly over his lips. He kissed her finger tenderly and then smirked at her as he moved his hand up her side. She giggled and he slid his hand across her stomach and up over the curve of her breast. Her eyes widened a little and he moved his hand quickly, slipping it under the top of her shirt. He cupped her breast in his hand and dragged his thumb across her nipple and it instantly hardened under his touch. She wriggled a little and he smirked at her and pulled his hand from her shirt.

"Oh Jazz," Alice murmured in frustration.

"Shh," Jasper whispered and moved so he was a little closer to her, his face hovering over hers. He gave her another smirk and then he sent her as much love, lust and pleasure as he could. She shivered as her eyes filled with longing and she took in a sharp breath.

"Jazz, let's go out to the forest," she whispered breathlessly.

"Nope," Jasper grinned at her.

"Jazz, please?" Alice begged, the heat of longing for him filling her.

"Shh," Jasper said again and leaned down and brushed his lips on hers again and then pulled back and locked his eyes with hers. As he began to send her constant waves of lust, pleasure and ecstasy he moved his hand to the waistband of her jeans and easily undid the button and zip. He slid his hand inside and she felt his fingers flick her inner thigh.

"Open," he murmured as his fingers tapped her thigh, his eyes never leaving hers. She realised what he meant and let her legs part, completely at his mercy as he continued to send the waves of emotions at her. As soon as she moved her legs he slid his hand into the satiny material of her underwear and stroked his finger along her length. Her back arched towards his hand and he began to rub her with the exact pressure he knew she loved as she let out a soft moan. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he continued to stroke her and send waves of pleasure at her and she began to quiver underneath him.

"Oh Jazz," she moaned as she writhed against his hand.

"Go with it baby," he murmured huskily as he watched her, and her whole body tensed under his touch.

"Jazz," she gasped as her back arched against him. Her eyes went wide and he could see the love and pleasure as well as feel it and he sent her another strong wave of emotions as she began to convulse in ecstasy.

"Oh Jazz, Jazz," she moaned as she came violently and suddenly Jasper heard their bedroom door open. Alice was beyond being able to stop and his head snapped up and he saw Bella standing there wide eyed. He grabbed Alice and pulled her against him, so her face was against his chest as her body quivered.

"I'm, oh, I'm so sorry," Bella stammered.

"Get out!" Jasper snarled. Bella turned to leave the room, nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste, and the bedroom door slammed shut finally.

"Oh no," Alice groaned as she clung to Jasper, her body still uneven from her orgasm.

"Its okay sweetheart," Jasper murmured as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to control his anger so he didn't upset her more.

"She must be so embarrassed," Alice whispered.

"It might teach her not to barge into married couple's rooms," Jasper growled softly.

"Oh God," Alice groaned as she buried her head on his chest further. "How am I ever going to look her in the eye again after she saw me like that."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Jasper said quickly, feeling her shame and embarrassment. "We're married, we are in our room with our door shut. She is the one at fault, not you."

"But still," Alice sighed. "That's not exactly a state I like anyone but you seeing me in."

"It'll be all right sweetheart," Jasper murmured and leaned down and gently pressed his lips against her hair.

"I might just move to Antarctica for the next hundred years," Alice laughed as she rolled back onto her back.

"I've never tried polar bears," Jasper grinned.

"So we can move?" Alice giggled. "Either that or I am never leaving this room again."

"We don't need to," Jasper assured her. "You get cleaned up and I'll go talk to Bella."

"Jazz?" Alice frowned. "You'll be nice?"

"Of course," Jasper promised. Alice sighed and reached down and did her jeans up and then stood gracefully from the bed. Jasper got off the bed too and leaned down and kissed her softly before walking out of the room and heading downstairs.

**XXX**

Bella stumbled down the stairs, her face bright red and her eyes filled with tears as she staggered into the living room.

"Bella?" Esme frowned. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I umm, I just, oh hell," Bella muttered as she flopped on the couch and Edward was instantly by her side, his arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked, a note of amusement in his voice.

"Bella?" Edward prodded but she shook her head and they could all see she was absolutely mortified about something.

"I, umm," Bella gasped as she struggled to control her breathing. Before she could say another word Jasper came storming down the stairs and his fury was felt by all of them.

"How could you do that?" he snarled as he glared at Bella.

"Oh no, you didn't," Edward gasped as he saw exactly what had happened in Jasper's mind.

"I'm so sorry," Bella gasped.

"Don't say it to me," Jasper snapped. "Say it to Alice. She is mortified."

"What did you do to Alice?" Emmett smirked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Jasper said quickly.

"This sounds interesting," Rosalie grinned.

"Jasper, I am so sorry," Bella sighed, her cheeks still flushed in embarrassment.

"It's a bit late to get upset with her about it," Edward said protectively.

"Tell that to my wife," Jasper snarled. "She doesn't even want to leave our room again."

"I'll go say sorry," Bella said instantly.

"No, don't bother," Jasper snapped. "Just remember, if a door is shut, knock on it first."

"Oh my God, you walked in on Jasper and Alice at it?" Emmett gasped and burst out laughing.

"Jasper, if Bella wants to talk to Alice, you…" Edward started, ignoring Emmett.

"No one is going up there right now," Jasper growled.

"Jazz?" Alice whispered as she came down the stairs and she moved quickly to his side and snaked her arm through his as she looked up at him. "What happened to being nice?"

"Alice I am so sorry," Bella groaned, her cheeks flushing again.

"Its okay Bella," Alice smiled softly. "How about we just forget it?"

"I would love that," Bella nodded.

"Forgotten then," Alice grinned and stepped forward and hugged Bella. When Alice let her go Bella turned to look warily at Jasper.

"Jasper, I really am sorry," Bella murmured.

"I guess if Alice can forgive you I can," Jasper sighed finally. "Just please knock in the future."

"Oh believe me, I will," Bella nodded and Alice and Edward both laughed.


	55. Chapter 55

_Thank you to ja4ever and PrettyinBlack8 for your reviews._

**XXX**

The next morning Alice was ready for school early and when she walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom Jasper was lying on the bed, already engrossed in one of his textbooks from Cornell.

"You're really enjoying that aren't you?" Alice smiled.

"It's something different," Jasper admitted. "I get sick of all the high school stuff sometimes. This is new to me."

"Maybe we could move back to Ithaca one day so you can finish the course then," Alice offered. "It would only be a couple of years, I could take some courses at Cornell too."

"You'd do that?" Jasper asked.

"Of course baby," Alice grinned. "You are always making sacrifices and efforts to make sure I'm doing whatever makes me happy, maybe its time we did something for you."

"We don't have to," Jasper sighed.

"Yes, we do," Alice murmured as she crawled into his lap. "I want to. You throw off these huge contented waves when you are reading that stuff and when you were studying at Cornell. Once we get through all this family stuff and this thing with Victoria we'll go Jazz, I promise."

"What about the family?" Jasper asked.

"Lots of people leave their families to go to college," Alice shrugged. "We can stay in touch and visit and one day we'll come back to them."

"Are you sure?" Jasper murmured.

"Yes, I'm sure," Alice smiled and leaned forward and gently kissed him. "So, do you want to drive me to school?"

"You aren't going with Edward?" Jasper frowned.

"I'd rather not," Alice admitted. "I'm still a little embarrassed seeing Bella."

"Of course I'll take you," Jasper smiled instantly. They got up and walked downstairs and Jasper slipped into Carlisle's office to ask to borrow his car and then they walked out to the garage. As Jasper drove Alice reached over for his hand and he slid his hand into hers automatically. The trip was all too short and Jasper was soon pulling into the school car park.

"See you at three?" Alice smiled at him.

"Of course sweetheart, I'll be right here," Jasper nodded and sent her a wave of love.

"I love you too," Alice giggled and leaned towards him and he bent over and kissed her softly. "Have a good day baby."

"You too sweetheart," Jasper smiled and he watched her lovingly as she grabbed her bag, flashed him a final smile and jumped from the car. He watched as she strolled across the car park for a moment and then he reached down and started the car.

**XXX**

Alice glided across the car park, lost in a vision of the things Jasper would do to her that night and she let out a slight giggle. Suddenly a really awful smell invaded her nostrils and she snapped herself from the vision and immediately saw Jacob standing not far from her, leaning cockily by his bike.

"If it isn't the pixie bloodsucker," he smirked.

"What do you want dog?" Alice growled.

"You were a lot more forward when you had your brothers defending you," Jacob laughed. "Snarling at Paul wasn't really intelligent you know?"

"I'm not scared of you or your mongrel friends," Alice snapped.

"Really?" Jacob smirked and took a step closer to her. "You're so tiny, I could snap you in two quite easily."

"Try it," Alice growled. Jacob stepped closer to her again and then leaned down and sniffed her hair.

"Ugh, how can a woman smell so bad?" he teased dangerously. "And to think you're married. How the hell does your husband stand it? Was that him that tried to protect you on the weekend?"

"Yes, that was Jasper," Alice snapped. "Now I repeat, what are you doing here?"

"Not waiting for you that's for sure," Jacob laughed.

At the other side of the car park Jasper was just putting the car into reverse when he smelt something awful. He turned quickly and stopped cold when he saw one of the Quileute's standing right in Alice's path. He quickly snapped off the engine and jumped from the car and raced over towards them.

"Alice, problem?" he growled as he stepped up beside her and placed his arm around her shoulder as he glared at the man in front of them.

"This is Jacob Black," Alice told him as she crinkled her nose. "One of the wolves from the weekend."

"The one from last summer?" Jasper added as he glared at Jacob.

"Oh you're the pixie bloodsucker's husband?" Jacob smirked. "If you leeches are going to start making out give me some warning, I'll need to find a bucket."

"What do you want?" Jasper glared as he grabbed Alice and pulled her closer to him protectively.

"I'm waiting for Bella," Jacob grinned as he folded his arms and leaned back on his bike.

"Why?" Alice frowned.

"Not really your concern leech," Jacob growled causing Jasper to hiss at him.

"Come on Jazz, let's go," Alice said and pulled Jasper's arm, noticing for the first time the humans that were starting to stare at them.

"Yeah Jazz," Jacob leered. "Listen to your little wifey. Run along."

"Shut it, mongrel," Alice hissed.

"I'll walk you in," Jasper said and pulled Alice back into his arms and steered her around Jacob, his body between the two of them as he walked her to the front door.

"Jazz, don't start anything with him?" Alice murmured as she turned to face him.

"I won't," Jasper promised. "I just wanted you safe."

"I am," Alice assured him and leaned up to kiss him. "See you this afternoon. Love you."

"Love you too," Jasper smiled and watched as she walked through the door before he turned and walked back into the car park. Jacob was still standing there smirking at him as he leaned on his bike and Jasper ignored him as he walked towards the car.

"Bye bloodsucker," Jacob smirked.

"Bye mongrel," Jasper hissed and got into the car before he broke his promise to Alice.

**XXX**

Jasper spent the day working through his Philosophy books and at two he headed back to the school, wanting to be there in plenty of time to meet Alice in case Jacob was still hanging around. He parked in the same spot he had that morning but there was no sign of Jacob. He rested back in the seat to wait and just after three the students began to trickle out. A huge grin spread across his face when he saw Alice skip down the stairs and she pretty much danced over to the car and slipped into the passenger seat.

"Hey baby," she grinned and reached over and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight before crushing her lips to his.

"You're in a great mood," Jasper smiled, noticing the happiness flowing from her.

"I've seen what we're doing tonight," Alice giggled.

"And?" Jasper pushed as he pulled out of the car park.

"We're dropping the car home and going into the forest," Alice smirked. "And we won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"Oh," Jasper smirked and he sped up, suddenly eager to get home.

"I was talking to Edward before," Alice murmured as the landscape flashed past them.

"You and Edward talked?" Jasper teased.

"Well, you know what I mean," Alice laughed. "Anyway, as I was saying, I was talking to Edward and he had a run in with Jacob this morning too."

"He did?" Jasper frowned. "I should have stuck around."

"He's fine," Alice smiled. "But Jacob told Bella what we got up to this weekend. Well bits of it anyway. So Edward had to tell Bella everything."

"Everything?" Jasper echoed.

"Well he left certain bits out but the general idea," Alice shrugged.

"And she's okay with it?" Jasper asked carefully.

"No, she's pretty freaked out actually," Alice sighed.

"I guess she would be," Jasper sighed as he pulled into the driveway and quickly drove the car into the garage.

"I'll go get changed while you drop the keys off to Carlisle and we can go," Alice murmured and Jasper laughed as she winked at him and jumped out of the car.

**XXX**

The next day after school Bella came back to the house with Edward and Alice and when they walked inside Esme rushed to hug her.

"Oh Bella, how are you?" she smiled.

"Great," Bella replied. "Thank you for the tickets for the weekend, Edward and I had a great time. It was good to see Renee again."

"You're welcome," Esme grinned.

"I'm more concerned about your weekend," Bella admitted. "Edward told me everything. Victoria is going to keep coming to get me until I'm turned she?"

"Don't worry about it," Esme assured her. "We'd never allow anything to happen to you sweetheart. You know that, please don't be anxious." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Bella's forehead and then smiled as Carlisle walked into the room.

"What's this?" Carlisle asked as he walked over and hugged Bella before stepping up and kissing Esme's cheek.

"Bella is worried about Victoria," Esme told him as she snuggled into him.

"I was thinking maybe we should move up the date," Bella added, ignoring the soft hiss Edward gave behind her.

"There are seven of us Bella," Carlisle sighed. "And with Alice on our side I don't think Victoria's going to catch us off guard. I think it's important, for Charlie's sake, that we stick with the original plan."

"I suppose," Bella agreed reluctantly.

"Don't go spoiling our fun Bella," Emmett added from where he was snuggled with Rosalie on the couch. "I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you. Everything's so

much more fun with you around." Rosalie shot a glare at Emmett and he turned his attention back to her to try and smooth over her anger and Bella just turned and offered Edward a wry smile.

"Are Alice and Jasper here?" she asked.

"Upstairs," Edward nodded after checking with his senses. "You want to go up and say hello."

"Yeah," Bella nodded. Edward took her hand and smiled at his family before leading her towards the stairs.

"Don't forget to knock," Emmett called out with a laugh and Bella groaned.

"Ignore him," Edward sighed as they walked up the stairs. They stopped at the door to Alice and Jasper's room and Edward looked over and winked at Bella before knocking on the door. She rolled her eyes and moments later Alice's happy voice came through the door.

"Come in Edward and Bella," she called out. They walked in and Edward laughed when he saw Alice sitting on the bed, surrounded by fashion magazines and Jasper sitting on the floor leaning against the bed flicking through a book.

"You aren't even allowed on the bed now?" Edward laughed.

"She needed the space," Jasper shrugged.

"Bella, come check out this dress," Alice squealed and held her hand out to Bella. Bella glanced at Edward like Alice was asking her to visit the dentist and walked slowly over to the bed. Alice reached out and shoved some of the magazines aside to make room for her and she gingerly sat down.

"Isn't it divine," Alice grinned as she shoved the magazine towards Bella.

"Very nice," Bella nodded as she looked at the stunning designer dress on the page. "But where would you wear it in Forks?"

"Well, Jazz will just have to take me somewhere special," Alice shrugged. "Maybe Paris again?"

"One day," Jasper promised instantly.

"Yes," Alice squealed and Bella smiled, both at Alice's enthusiasm and the way Jasper automatically pandered to her every whim. It was so cute and special and she could see the love between them.

"What's bothering you Bella?" Jasper asked with a frown, sensing confusion and worry coming from her.

"Oh, it's nothing," Bella said and made an effort to smile.

"She's worrying about Victoria," Edward answered for her.

"I'm offended," Alice said as she rolled her eyes. "You're not honestly worried about this, are you?"

"If it's no big deal, then why did Edward drag me to Florida?" Bella pointed out.

"Haven't you noticed yet Bella that Edward is just the teeniest bit prone to overreaction?" Alice smirked as Edward glared at her.

"I wonder where I picked that one up from?" Edward teased as he glanced pointedly between Jasper and Alice.

"I don't overreact," Jasper shrugged.

"Really baby?" Alice giggled.

"Well, much," Jasper grinned and they all laughed.

"I just don't see the point to all this," Bella added once they were settled. "I'm becoming one of you anyway. If we move it up then Victoria will give up."

"Carlisle just explained that one to you," Edward sighed.

"Look Bella, it will be fine, trust us," Jasper added and Alice and Edward both felt the waves of calm and serenity he sent to her.

"I suppose I'm being a little silly," Bella nodded and Alice had to hide her smirk.

"Come on Bella, lets leave Alice to her shopping," Edward grinned and Bella jumped up.

"Okay, see you later," Bella said happily and slid her hand into Edward's and walked out of the room with him.

"Oh baby, your good," Alice giggled.

"I know," Jasper shrugged and Alice laughed as she whacked him playfully with a pillow.

"Jasper!" Bella shrieked as the effects of his mood control wore off now she was away from him.

"Sorry Bella," Jasper called back, not looking the least bit sorry at all.


	56. Chapter 56

_Thank you to yingyanggirl, ja4ever and CowboysMontana for your reviews._

_I've already said this in Midnight Shadows but thought I better say it again here too, the stuff I mentioned a couple of chapters ago is kicking in now so this is the last of the daily updates for a while. I won't get a chance to update this again until at least Friday night (Australian time). Hope you enjoy this!_

**XXX**

The next few days were quiet and when Alice checked her visions she saw that Victoria wouldn't return that weekend. Emmett and Jasper were both itching for a fight and Rosalie and Alice suggested they go hunting that weekend to sate their thirst and quell their restlessness. Bella heard about their trip and insisted Edward go too and so on Friday night the three men headed off. On Saturday Alice stayed close to the house and spent most of the morning cleaning out the closet in their room. When she was finished she had half a dozen bags for Goodwill and she went downstairs and borrowed Carlisle's car to take them into town.

After she returned she went back up to their room and sat down on the bed and began to flick through her visions looking for any sign that Victoria would return or try something else soon. Every now and again she checked Bella's future too, having promised Edward to keep an eye on her while they were away that weekend. Alice was sitting with her eyes shut, trying hard to conure up a vision of Victoria when an involuntary vision hit her in full force.

_Bella was driving down the highway fast and then suddenly she just disappeared._

Alice came out of the visions quickly and jumped to her feet, knowing that where she had seen Bella driving was right near the Quileute line. Although Alice knew that the likelihood of Victoria harming Bella on Quileute land with the wolves around was low she had promised Edward to let him know if she saw anything alarming. She decided that seeing that Bella had gone to visit the wolves constituted alarming and she quickly snatched up her phone and dialled Edward's number.

"Alice?" he answered almost instantly. "What have you seen?"

"It isn't Victoria," Alice said quickly. "I just saw Bella driving near the treaty line and then her future disappeared again. I think she's gone to visit the wolves."

"It sounds like it," Edward agreed. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Okay," Alice murmured, feeling bad for ruining their hunting trip.

**XXX**

When the guys returned Edward and Jasper both came up to Alice's room and she was sitting on the bed flicking through her visions.

"What do you see sweetheart?" Jasper asked as soon as he saw her.

"Nothing," Alice pouted in frustration and glanced at Bella. "I'm only seeing black, flickering visions except for the one of Bella."

"That must mean Victoria has no firm decisions made," Edward nodded. "Don't stress out about it Alice, you'll see when she decides. Now, tell me about the vision of Bella."

"It was only quick," Alice explained. "I just saw her driving down the highway and then she disappeared. The road was right near the Quileute line."

"So she's gone to see Jacob," Edward sighed.

"It looks like it," Alice nodded.

"All right," Edward murmured. "I'll go find her."

"Don't cross the line," Jasper warned.

"I'm not stupid, of course I won't," Edward snapped lightly and turned and walked from the room. Once they were alone Jasper sank down onto the bed beside Alice and looked over at her lovingly.

"You should give the visions a break my love," he whispered gently.

"I can't help it Jazz," Alice sighed. "Our family could be in danger if Victoria strikes again."

"But you don't need to be worrying yourself about it by checking them constantly," Jasper pointed out. "If she makes a decision you know you will see it."

"I suppose," Alice sighed.

"Do me one favour sweetheart," Jasper asked. "For the next twenty four hour as don't search your visions. If they come, then they come but I am worried you will overdo it like you did last year."

"I guess I can do that," Alice nodded. "For you."

"Thank you," Jasper whispered.

"You didn't get to hunt did you my love?" Alice murmured as she reached up and brushed the curls that fell in his eyes back before placing her hand on his cheek.

"No, I'll slip out somewhere local tonight," Jasper sighed as he turned his head and lightly pressed his lips to her hand.

"Let's go now," Alice grinned. "You and me. I was only staying close to home for Bella's sake. Now Edward is with her I'm free."

"It's been a while," Jasper admitted.

"It has," Alice nodded, trying to remember the last time they had some decent time alone. She realised it had been weeks and her eyes went wide. "Jazz, I am so sorry. I've been neglecting you."

"No Alice," Jasper gasped. "You've had so much on your mind watching out for Victoria."

"That's no excuse for ignoring my husband," Alice sighed. "We need some time alone."

"Of course," Jasper nodded eagerly.

"Let's go then," Alice grinned and jumped off the bed. "Where do you want to go?"

"Our place?" Jasper suggested and Alice nodded her head, knowing it had been ages since they had been to their special spot by the lake.

**XXX**

When they reached the lakeside camp Jasper dropped their bags of spare clothes under a tree and then they immediately set out to hunt. When Jasper had his fill he walked over and sat on a rock and watched on with amazement as Alice hunted. He loved watching her hunt and he was always in awe of her as her tiny body downed even the biggest animal. She finished draining the mountain lion she had caught and dropped the carcass before she jumped to her feet and she grinned when she saw him watching her.

"What are you doing?" she giggled as she skipped up towards him.

"Watching you," Jasper smirked. "I could do it for eternity and never get sick of it."

"Oh, that's so sweet," Alice smiled as she nudged his knees apart and stepped between his legs. She leaned up and snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her and kissed his lips. "Are you sated my darling?"

"For now," Jasper murmured against her lips. "You?"

"Yes," Alice nodded. "Let's go back." She took his hand and tugged his arm and he got to his feet and walked back to the clearing with her. It was just beginning to go dark and Alice watched as Jasper quickly built a fire. When he was finished he walked over to where she was sitting near the water and sat down beside her.

She leaned over and rested her head gently on his shoulder as they looked out across the water together for a while and then she glanced up at him. He felt her eyes on him and looked down at her and smiled and she reached up and placed her hand lightly on his cheek and guided his lips to hers. Jasper began to push her backwards to lay down but she pulled her lips from his and put her hand firmly on his chest.

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"Nothing Jazz," Alice smiled softly at him. "I've been neglecting you so much and you always look only to my pleasure. Tonight, let me make love to you." Before he could say a word she had moved to his lap and straddled his legs and she leaned up and kissed his lips as she shoved him down to lay on his back. She worked quickly to remove both their clothes and then settled back on top of him, her legs straddling him as her body pressed against him. Jasper reached his hands towards her but she pulled back from him and shook her head playfully.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear Jazz," she giggled. "You aren't doing a thing." She grabbed his wrists and pinned them up on the ground above his head and even though he could have easily freed himself he didn't, instead he lay back and just enjoyed what she was doing for him.

**XXX**

All night Jasper and Alice remained entwined in each others arms, catching up on everything they had been missing the last few months. As the sun began to rise Jasper pulled Alice into his lap and leaned down and kissed her hair tenderly. She snuggled into him and rested her head on his chest and they watched together as the sun rose. When it was high in the sky Jasper tightened his grip on Alice and leapt easily to his feet. She giggled as she tightened her grip around his neck and he carried her gently as he walked into the water.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" she smirked.

"Time for a swim," Jasper smiled and walked in until the water covered them both. He set her carefully on her feet and then he began to wash her gently, cleaning every inch of her body. He stepped closer to her and when his hand slipped between her legs her knees buckled and he wrapped his other arm around her waist to hold her up.

"Jazz," Alice moaned and he lifted her into his arms as he crushed his lips to hers.

**XXX**

Late that afternoon Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the front steps just talking when Jasper and Alice walked out of the forest hand in hand.

"Have fun hunting?" Emmett smirked.

"Yes we did," Alice giggled and glanced at Jasper and the soft look between them didn't go unnoticed by the other couple.

"Jasper, do you want to play chess?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," Jasper murmured.

"Go on," Alice smiled softly. "I've got some things to do upstairs anyway."

"Not looking through visions I hope?" Jasper frowned.

"No, I promised didn't I?" Alice assured him. "Go have fun."

Jasper and Emmett headed inside to the chess board and Alice left them to it and walked upstairs to their room. The game lasted for over three hours and when Jasper finally made his excuses and rushed upstairs Alice was still sitting in their room. When Jasper walked in she was sitting at the desk using the computer and he frowned when she saw him and a wave of guilt washed over him.

"What are you doing to feel guilt?" Jasper smirked. "Looking at pictures of naked men or something?"

"Jasper!" Alice scolded lightly. "No! I'm just doing some shopping."

"You never feel guilty about that," Jasper pointed out.

"I kind of wanted to keep this one a surprise," Alice admitted as Jasper stepped up beside her and he immediately saw the website she was visiting. It looked like a fashioner designer's website and he seemed to think he had heard the name before, Perrine Bruyere. He remembered that Alice had been raving about his designs a couple of years earlier and he guessed he must have been successful for her to be seeking out his work.

"Buying something particular?" Jasper asked.

"Sort of," Alice nodded. "I'm going to put in a personal order but I've got a few ideas from his featured works." She clicked on a page and as soon as it loaded Jasper had to stifle a groan. It was covered with wedding dresses and he could feel Alice's excitement heighten.

"I'll leave you to it then," Jasper mumbled quickly and turned and raced from the room and Alice frowned at his hasty exit. She had a quick vision of the conversation he was about to have with Emmett and she burst out laughing.

"Oh Jazz," she murmured and decided she had better go downstairs and talk to him before he completely lost it.


	57. Chapter 57

_Thank you for your reviews._

**XXX**

"Jasper, bro what is wrong with you?" Emmett smirked as soon as Jasper walked into the room.

"You can tell?" Jasper sighed.

"You're sending out panic big time," Emmett nodded. "What's up?"

"Alice is looking at wedding dresses," Jasper hissed under his breath.

"Oh no," Emmett gasped. As a husband he understood all too well Jasper's panic. "You have to say no. Give in once and you'll be redoing your ceremony every few years like I do."

"I thought you liked it?" Jasper frowned.

"No, but don't ever tell Rose that," Emmett murmured. "I only do it because it makes her happy."

"I thought Alice decided one was enough," Jasper groaned. "I wonder what changed her mind?"

"I don't know," Emmett sighed. "But if you ever follow one bit of my advice, follow this. Do not let her have her own way this time. You'll regret it, trust me. Put your foot down. Don't let your wife win this one."

"Emmett Cullen!" Alice snarled as she walked into the room. "Don't you dare give Jazz advice like that."

"I wouldn't have taken it sweetheart," Jasper said quickly as he jumped to his feet.

"I know," Alice assured him although she threw another glare at Emmett. "I saw this conversation."

"Oh," Jasper murmured.

"Jazz relax, I don't want another wedding," Alice sighed.

"You don't?" Jasper frowned.

"I told you before we got married," Alice whispered. "The one ceremony was enough. I'm your wife and I will be forever. What is the point of going though the motions again?"

"Then why were you ordering a wedding dress?" Jasper asked. "For Rosalie?"

"No," Alice admitted. "I had a vision. Edward and Bella are going to get married one day. I wanted to be prepared. These designers take months to accept and finalise personal orders. You know what Bella is like. She'd probably want to wear a sack for a wedding dress. I want it finished and hanging in the closet when Edward convinces her to marry him."

"It's for Bella?" Jasper sighed in relief.

"Yes you silly thing," Alice murmured and laughed as she walked over to him. "Panic over, your safe. I will never make you go through that again."

"You know I would for you," Jasper said, not wanting her thinking he wouldn't do it for her.

"I know, and that's enough for me," Alice smiled. "I also know you hate being the centre of attention so even if I did want to renew our vows I never will." Emmett made gagging noises behind them and Alice turned and shot him a playful glare before grabbing Jasper's arm and pulling him back upstairs with her.

**XXX**

The next day Alice was working on some sketches to send to Perrine Bruyere for the dress as Jasper watched her when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Edward," Alice called out, not even lifting her eyes from the sketch pad.

"Alice, don't go getting ahead of yourself," Edward laughed as he walked into the room.

"There is nothing wrong with being prepared," Alice pouted.

"I guess not," Edward admitted.

"If its okay with Jazz I'd love to," Alice said suddenly and Edward burst out laughing.

"If what's okay with me?" Jasper smirked.

"Edward wants to know if I will stay with Bella this weekend so you guys can go hunting," Alice filled him in.

"Alice isn't a babysitter," Jasper snapped lightly.

"Jazz, it'll be fun," Alice pouted. "You guys can have your men's weekend away and we can have a girl's weekend here."

"Just let me know later," Edward murmured.

"_Edward, I'm sorry_," Alice thought quickly. "_He's just getting so protective lately. Let me talk to him and it'll be fine. I'd love to spend the time with Bella_." Edward just inclined his head to acknowledge her thoughts as he raced from the room and Alice turned and looked at Jasper.

"He treats you like his slave," Jasper defended himself instantly.

"Jazz, he doesn't," Alice sighed. "Think of it in reverse baby. If I was in danger and Bella was capable of taking care of me would you ask her to if you couldn't be here?"

"I suppose," Jasper admitted reluctantly.

"I enjoy spending time with her, really," Alice added. "It'll give me something fun to do. Can I Jazz?"

"Of course you can sweetheart," Jasper nodded.

"Thanks Jazz," Alice squealed and jumped into his lap and hugged him tight as he laughed at her.

**XXX**

On Wednesday the sun was bright so Edward and Alice had to stay home from school. Edward disappeared first thing in the morning but Alice stayed at home with Jasper for the day. They were sitting in the living room in the middle of a chess tournament with Emmett, Rosalie and Esme when Alice suddenly slipped into a vision.

"Sweetheart, what do you see?" jasper asked, immediately circling his arm around her.

"Oh!' Alice giggled as she came back to them. "Finally!"

"I guess this is nothing to do with Victoria," Rosalie asked.

"Nope," Alice grinned. "Edward finally kept his promise."

"What promise?" Jasper frowned.

"You'll see," Alice giggled and glanced at the clock. "In exactly thirty five seconds." The roar of an Italian sports car filled the air and the others looked at Alice as she giggled again and jumped to her feet and raced out of the house. They all got up and followed her and when they stepped outside Edward was just pulling up out the front in a yellow Porsche.

"Oh Edward, its perfect," Alice grinned as she bounced excitedly at the edge of the driveway.

"And all yours," Edward smirked as he got out and tossed the keys at her. "I promised didn't I?"

"Yes," Alice squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She raced over and threw her arms around her brother and hugged him tight and he laughed as he glanced at Jasper and winked at him.

"Jasper isn't the only one who desires to see you happy," Edward murmured as he leaned down and kissed his sister's cheek.

"Amazing," Rosalie whispered and they all turned to where she was walking around the car, her eyes wide and appreciative.

"I think your wife is in love bro," Jasper teased Emmett.

"It's a damn Italian sports car," Emmett grumbled playfully. "Of course she is." Rosalie just poked her tongue out at him and Alice giggled as she ran over to the car.

"I'll need you to help me maintain it Rose," Alice murmured.

"Of course," Rosalie nodded instantly. "I'll check it over weekly for you. You'll want to keep it in peak performance. The things this baby will do will blow your mind."

"I know," Alice nodded, remembering the one she had driven in Italy.

"Well, are you going to take it for a drive or what?" Edward laughed.

"Just be discrete," Esme warned. "The sudden appearance of a Porsche in Forks would cause a lot of gossip."

"I won't drive it in Forks," Alice promised as she raced to the driver's side. "Come on Jazz!" Jasper grinned as he walked quickly to the passenger side and they both slipped into the brand new car.

"Smell that?" Alice murmured. "Brand new leather. Isn't it wonderful Jazz?"

"Yes my love," Jasper grinned. Alice started the car and closed her eyes for a moment as she listened to the purr of the engine and then she opened her eyes, flashed a smirk at Jasper, shifted the car into gear and sped out of the driveway.

"We'll be lucky if we see them for a month," Emmett commented cheekily as the car disappeared.

"At least," Rosalie grinned.

"That was a lovely thing to do for her Edward," Esme said, her pride obvious in her voice.

"She's my little sister," Edward shrugged. "She does so much for Bella and I, it was the least I could do for her."

"Still, it was wonderful," Esme smiled at him.

**XXX**

It was late that night when Jasper and Alice returned and when Alice saw the garage door open and Edward standing there waiting for her she grinned. He waved to a space he had made between Emmett's Jeep and Rosalie's BMW and she pulled the Porsche easily into place.

"How did it go?" he grinned as they both jumped out.

"Amazing," Alice giggled.

"What is that?" Jasper frowned and Alice followed his eyes to a silver Ducati motorbike sitting in the corner.

"That's my new toy," Edward smirked.

"Nice," Jasper grinned and walked over to it. He walked around it, his eyes going wide with appreciation as he looked it over.

"I think so," Edward smiled.

"_Maybe I should get him one for our next anniversary_," Alice thought to herself.

"You should," Edward said in a very low voice and she glanced at him but he nodded towards Jasper. He was that engrossed he didn't even hear them and Alice smiled.

"_I will then_," Alice thought to herself. "_Next time we're alone tell me where you got it and how much. I'll order it now and see if I can store it at Bella's_." Edward just nodded his head and they turned their attention back to Jasper who was nearly drooling over the bike.

**XXX**

Alice walked into the living room and smirked at Esme as she handed her phone to her.

"And what am I doing with this?" Esme laughed.

"Edward wants me to look after Bella this weekend," Alice explained.

"Yes, Carlisle told me," Esme nodded. "It will be lovely to have her here."

"Well, I've seen that if I ask Charlie will think I am covering for Edward and Bella and say no," Alice grinned. "But if you ask…."

"Oh I see," Esme smirked. "I guess I can do that." She snapped the phone open and dialled Charlie's house number and smiled at Alice as it rang.

"Hello Charlie?" she said when he answered. "It's Esme Cullen. How are you?"

"Mrs. Cullen," Alice heard Charlie reply. "I'm well thank you. Yourself?"

"I'm fine," Esme replied. "And please, call me Esme. I have a small problem I am hoping you can help me with?"

"Nothing of a police nature I hope?" Charlie asked.

"No, nothing like that," Esme assured him. "The thing is I have double booked myself this weekend. I have decorators coming to redo my kitchen and I forgot that Carlisle and I have to go to California for the weekend for a medical conference he needs to attend. He booked it months ago. My boys have already left for a camping weekend and Rose has gone to visit friends in Florida. I can leave Alice here to handle the decorators but I am a little nervous about my young daughter being home alone all weekend."

"Of course," Charlie answered. "Alice is always welcome to stay here Esme."

"That's a lovely offer," Esme said quickly. "But with the decorators coming I really need Alice to stay at our house. I was wondering if you would allow Bella to stay with her for the weekend so she isn't alone?"

"Edward is away?" Charlie asked outright.

"Yes," Esme assured him. "He has gone camping with his brothers and won't be home until Sunday night. Carlisle and I will return Sunday morning so she will only be alone with Alice, not Edward."

"I don't see a problem with that," Charlie agreed.

"Oh thank you Charlie," Esme gushed and then said goodbye and hung up the phone and winked at Alice.

"Oh, you're good," Alice giggled.

"I know," Esme smirked and handed the phone back to Alice.


	58. Chapter 58

_Cowboy'sMontana, yingyanggirl, ja4ever and Alex the EliteShadow- thank you for your reviews._

**XXX**

Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle left straight after school the following day to go hunting in North California. One they were gone Alice flitted around the house getting things organised for Bella's visit, ignoring Rosalie's slight barbs that were aimed not so much at Alice but towards Bella. Esme's call to Charlie had worked like a treat and Alice left before Bella finished work and slipped into her room unnoticed by Charlie to collect her things for her.

Afterwards she drove to Bella's work and parked out the front to wait for her. The only thing that saddened her was that she was driving Edward's Volvo and not her beloved Porsche but there was no way she would break her promise to Esme not to drive the Porsche in Forks. She had the music playing loudly but she still sensed when Bella was about to walk out and she leaned over and pushed the passenger door open. Bella saw the car and began to walk towards it and she smiled when she saw Alice instead of Edward.

"Hey, Alice," Bella grinned as she got into the car. "Where's your brother?" Alice ignored her except to nod her head and pretended she was engrossed in singing alone to the music until Bella shut her door. Once Bella was safely in the car Alice smirked at her and then moved quickly, driving off as she locked the doors.

"What's going on?" Bella asked nervously. "Where is Edward?"

"They left early," Alice shrugged.

"Oh," Bella murmured.

"All the boys went and we're having a slumber party," Alice added excitedly.

"A slumber party?" Bella whispered.

"Aren't you excited?" Alice grinned.

"You're kidnapping me, aren't you?" Bella murmured, catching on instantly to her real motivations.

"Till Saturday," Alice giggled. "Esme cleared it with Charlie. You're staying with me two nights, and I will drive you to and from school tomorrow." Bella was clearly annoyed and Alice felt a little bad for helping Edward control Bella's life so much.

"Sorry," she murmured in an effort to calm Bella but she suspected that Bella knew she wasn't really. "He paid me off."

"How?" Bella demanded.

"The Porsche," Alice admitted. "It's exactly like the one I stole in Italy. I'm not supposed to drive it around Forks, but if you want, we could see how long it takes to get from here to L.A. I bet I could have you back by midnight."

"I think I'll pass," Bella sighed miserably. They drifted into silence as Alice drove towards the house and when she finally pulled into the garage Bella immediately saw her new Porsche. Alice jumped out and grinned at Bella as she walked over and ran her hand softly on her new car.

"Pretty, isn't it?" she murmured.

"Pretty over the top," Bella mumbled. "He gave you that just for two days of holding me hostage?"

"It's for every time he's gone, isn't it?" Bella added in horror as the realisation hit her and Alice merely nodded her head. Bella stormed into the house and Alice rolled her eyes and followed her, hoping her mood improved.

"Alice, don't you think this is just a little bit controlling?" Bella asked. "Just a tiny bit psychotic, maybe?"

"Not really," Alice shrugged. "You don't seem to grasp how dangerous a young werewolf can be. Especially when I can't see them. Edward has no way to know if you're safe. You shouldn't be so reckless."

"Yes," Bella snapped. "Because a vampire slumber party is the pinnacle of safety conscious behaviour."

"I'll give you a pedicure and everything," Alice laughed. Bella rolled her eyes and Alice grabbed her arm and pulled her into the living room. Rosalie was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and she just glanced up at Bella and glared at her for a moment before turning her attention back to the magazine. Alice just ignored Rosalie's unfriendly attitude and led Bella to the other couch.

"I got you heaps of movies to watch," Alice announced. "It'll be fun."

"That's debatable," Rosalie said under her breath, causing Alice to glare at her as she slipped the first movie into the player. She walked over and sat down with Bella and Bella settled back to watch the movie.

**XXX**

The second movie had just finished when Carlisle's car pulled into the garage and moments later Esme flitted into the room.

"Bella, how lovely to see you again," she grinned when she saw their guest had arrived.

"You too Esme," Bella smiled.

"What is that awful smell?" Rosalie asked suddenly.

"Italian food," Esme announced and held up the two bags in her hand. "I wasn't sure we could come up with something edible for you if we cooked Bella so I decided to pick up something. I hope Italian is okay?"

"That's fine Esme, thank you," Bella smiled. Esme hurried into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with a plate piled high with food. She handed it to Bella and Bella thanked her as she took it and began to eat, realising she was ravenous as she smelt it.

"Disgusting," Rosalie muttered under her breath as Bella began to eat.

"Bella would probably say the same thing if she saw you feeding," Alice commented.

"I'd love for her to see me feeding," Rosalie smirked, and they all knew she was referring to the fact that if Bella was anywhere near a vampire when they went into the feeding frenzy she would probably be killed.

"Rose!" Esme chided instantly. Rosalie just stuck her head back in the magazine again and Esme offered Bella an apologetic smile. When Bella finished eating Esme took her plate away for her and Alice settled on the floor with a bottle of blood red nail polish and began to paint her toes. After the movie had finished and Bella's toes were done Alice looked up at Bella and grinned.

"How late do you want to stay up?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't want to stay up, we have school in the morning," Bella reminded her and ignored the pout Alice gave her. "Where am I supposed to sleep, anyway? Can't you just keep me under surveillance at my house?"

"What kind of a slumber party would that be?" Alice argued. "You're sleeping in Edward's room."

"Can I go back to my place to get my things at least?" Bella asked.

"Already taken care of," Alice smirked.

"Am I allowed to use your phone?" Bella continued.

"Charlie knows where you are," Alice shrugged.

"I wasn't going to call Charlie," Bella argued. "Apparently I have some plans to cancel."

"Oh, I'm not sure about that," Alice murmured.

"Alice, come on," Bella groaned.

"Okay, okay," Alice sighed and jumped up and raced out of the room and returned moments later with her cell phone and passed it to Bella. "He didn't specifically prohibit this." Bella took the phone and dialled a number and Alice watched her warily.

"Hey Jake, it's me," Bella said into the phone and Alice sighed and flounced over to sit down with Rosalie and Esme.

"Edward won't like that!" Rosalie said under her breath.

"I can't completely keep her cut off," Alice sighed. "Her father is the chief of police."

"What is he going to do to you?" Rosalie smirked. "Arrest you?"

"Good point," Alice nodded and turned her attention back to Bella's side of the conversation.

"Nothing good," Bella was saying into the phone. "I can't come over Saturday after all." She listened and then started laughing wryly. "I'm only laughing because you're close. But he's going to be here Saturday, so it doesn't matter. No, he left early. I wish, I'm not at Charlie's. I'm kind of being held prisoner." Alice tensed in her seat at Bella's words and watched her warily, knowing if she brought to wolves to their door Jasper and the others would not be happy. She didn't think even Edward would like that one.

"Tempting, I have been tortured, Alice painted my toenails," Bella laughed off whatever Jacob had offered and then listened again for a moment. "Don't be. They're just trying to keep me safe. I know it's silly, but their hearts are in the right place. Sorry about Saturday, I've got to hit the sack but I'll call you again soon. Not completely, Night, Jake." Alice jumped up and held her hand out for the phone but before she could take it Bella dialled another number. Alice recognised the number as Edward's and shook her head slowly.

"I don't think he'll have his phone on him," she warned.

"I'll leave a message," Bella shrugged and turned her attention to the message. "You are in trouble. Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home."

"I'm done," Bella added as she snapped the phone shut and handed to straight to Alice who slid it quickly into her pocket.

"This hostage stuff is fun," Alice smirked.

"I'm going to sleep now," Bella said haughtily and got up and walked towards the stairs. She noticed Alice was walking with her and she let out an exasperated sigh. "Alice, I'm not going to sneak out. You would know if I was planning to and you'd catch me if I tried."

"I'm just going to show you where your things are," Alice defended herself. They walked to Edward's room and Alice giggled as they stepped inside and glanced at Bella. Since she had been there last Edward had got in a bed for Bella and Alice noticed Bella was not impressed. Alice had to admit Edward had gone a little overboard but still, she thought the gesture was sweet.

"What the hell is all this?" Bella asked.

"You didn't really think he would make you sleep on the couch, did you?" Alice asked indignantly and then laughed. "I'll give you some privacy. See you in the morning." Alice glided out of the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind her and she headed straight to her room. She sat on the bed and began to put the finishing touches on her designs for Bella's wedding dress so she could send it to Perrine Bruyere the following day.

She was just finishing up and putting all her designs in an envelope when she heard Edward's bedroom door open and close. She honed her senses onto the room and groaned when she heard Rosalie talking to Bella. She had promised Edward she wouldn't let Rosalie be mean to Bella and she got up and began to walk towards the room when she heard Rosalie talking quietly. She saw a quick vision that Rosalie would tell Bella her own background story and although she wasn't sure Edward would like it she decided to leave them to it. Instead, she stood in the hallway and leaned on the wall and it was quite a while later when Rosalie slipped from Edward's room.

"You know Edward won't be very happy about that," Alice said as she indicated the bedroom door.

"I thought it was time to talk to her," Rosalie shrugged.

"And did it help?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I think it did," Rosalie nodded. "Edward had sugar-coated my story. I think now understands why I can't be her friend."

"I always thought you just didn't like her," Alice admitted. "What you said in there? About being upset with her because she is choosing to throw away her humanity. Is that really the only reason you are so mean to her?"

"It is now," Rosalie replied. "I love Emmett, and the rest of you, but I never would have chosen this for myself. I'm angry that she thinks it's so glamorous and worthwhile. I think she'll regret it. I do and it wasn't even my choice. Don't you?"

"Not really," Alice sighed. "I don't remember my human life anyway and from what we've learnt it doesn't sound like it was much fun. And I wouldn't have Jazz if I had stayed human."

"Yeah I guess," Rosalie smiled. Rosalie drifted off down the hall then and Alice returned to her room and pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled Jasper's number. She hadn't been lying to Bella, Edward didn't have his phone on him when he hunted but Jasper always did. Alice knew he wouldn't answer if he was mid-hunt but the rest of the time he had it set on vibrate in his pocket.

"Hi sweetheart," his voice came through and it sent waves of happiness through her immediately.

"Hi, how's the hunting?" Alice smiled.

"Great," Jasper replied. "Carlisle wasn't kidding when he said they had a mountain lion problem down here right now. We've already caught ten between the four of us."

"Fantastic," Alice grinned.

"How is your night?" Jasper asked.

"Pretty good," Alice answered. "Bella and I watched some movies and did some girl stuff. After she went to bed I finished my designs for her dress."

"Sounds like a quiet one," Jasper smiled.

"Well it doesn't compare to wrestling mountain lions or sitting around the fire with your brothers and father but it was nice," Alice smirked.

"That's good," Jasper replied.

"Anyway I'll let you get back," Alice said. "I just wanted to call and say hi and tell you I love you. I do Jazz, I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetheart," Jasper murmured. "I'll see you Sunday." They said goodbye and Alice hung up the phone before flopping back on the bed, a smile on her face as she thought of Jasper.


	59. Chapter 59

_Thank you to Cowboy'sMontana, ja4ever, and yingyanggirl for your reviews. _

**XXX**

The next morning Alice took Bella to school and when she pulled the Volvo into the car park she glanced at the human. Bella had been sulky since she had got up and even the cooked breakfast Esme had made for her hadn't cheered her.

"Tonight we'll go out to Olympia or something," Alice offered. "That would be fun, right?"

"Why don't you just lock me in the basement and forget the sugar coating," Bella mumbled.

"He's going to take the Porsche back," Alice sighed. "I'm not doing a very good job. You're supposed to be having fun."

"It's not your fault," Bella sighed. "I'll see you at lunch." Bella got out of the car and walked off and Alice sighed as she gathered up her own things and headed into the school. She went to her locker and was still sorting through her things when she suddenly had a vision of Bella. In it her future disappeared again and Alice groaned, now knowing what that meant.

"She wouldn't," she murmured and slammed her locker shut and raced out towards the car park. As soon as the car park came into view she knew she was too late. Bella was on the back of a motorbike with Jacob and Alice glared at them as they roared off.

"Edward is going to kill me," Alice mumbled and pulled her phone from her pocket as she raced towards the Volvo. She jumped in the car but didn't start the engine, knowing it was pointless going after Bella.

"Hi sweetheart, I thought you'd be at school by now," Jasper's voice came through the phone.

"I am," Alice sighed. "But I need to talk to Edward. Is he there?"

"Yeah, I'll get him for you," Jasper said and Alice heard the phone rustle before Edward's voice came through.

"Hi Alice, what's up?" he asked and she could already detect the note of worry in his voice.

"Edward, I am so sorry," Alice mumbled. "As soon as we got to school Bella took off with Jacob. They would be in La Push right now so I can't go get her back."

"Dammit Alice," Edward groaned. "You were supposed to be watching her."

"Hey, don't curse at my wife," Jasper's angry voice snapped.

"Tell Jazz to calm down," Alice sighed. "I was watching her, personally and in my visions. It was a split second decision. By the time I saw it she had already gone."

"Useless," Edward mumbled and then hung up on her. Alice groaned and threw the phone onto the seat beside her and rested her head against the steering wheel for a moment. The trill of her phone interrupted her and she snatched it up and opened it. Jasper had sent her a message and it was obviously from him and not Edward.

_Ed decided to come home. I'm coming too. See you tonight. Love you_.

"Great," Alice sighed and decided if everyone else could blow off school she could too and she threw the car into gear and headed back home.

**XXX**

Late that afternoon Alice suddenly saw a vision of Bella returning to the house and knew it meant that she had already left La Push. She walked out into the garage and sat on the hood of her new car, stroking it sadly. She suspected Edward would take it back after her major stuff up and she was sad she had only driven it once. She heard Bella's bike approaching and ran her hand gently over the hood of the car again as Bella pulled into the garage.

"I haven't even had a chance to drive it," Alice murmured dramatically, knowing it wasn't exactly true but wanting to make Bella realise what she had done without attacking her friend.

"Sorry," Bella murmured.

"You look like you could use a hot shower," Alice said as she noticed Bella shivering with the cold from the rain and jumped to her feet.

"Yep," Bella nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked, Bella's short answers worrying her.

"Nope," Bella said firmly.

"Do you want to go to Olympia tonight?" Alice offered.

"Not really, can't I go home?" Bella shrugged but saw the look on Alice's face and sighed. "Never mind, Alice, I'll stay if it makes things easier for you."

"Thanks," Alice grinned and took Bella inside for a shower. When Bella was finished Esme organised dinner for her and as she ate and they watched a movie Bella was really quiet. She ended up saying goodnight and heading up to Edward's room to have an early night and once she was gone Alice flopped on the couch sadly, knowing once the men got home things would really heat up.

**XXX**

An hour later Alice was still sitting in the living room when Edward burst through the door. Emmett was behind him and Carlisle and Jasper followed behind him.

"What happened?" Edward demanded as soon as he saw her.

"Relax Edward," Alice sighed as she jumped to her feet. "She's back safe and asleep upstairs."

"How could you let her get away in the first place?" Edward snarled.

"It was a split second decision," Alice murmured. "By the time I saw what she would do it was too late."

"Dammit Alice, she is human," Edward snapped. "You can move a hell of a lot quicker than she can."

"Edward!" Jasper snarled. "I warned you already, don't curse at my wife. It isn't Alice's fault."

"No, according to you nothing is ever Alice's fault!" Edward growled, keeping his angry glare on Alice. "You believe she's perfect and believe me brother, she is far from it."

"And you expect too much from her!" Jasper snapped as he pushed between Alice and Edward to glare at their brother. "Isn't it enough that she has to look for Victoria and keep an eye on the newborn situation in Seattle? On top of that you have her babysitting your human girlfriend and watching her future. Maybe you should control Bella better and stop blaming Alice when she misbehaves."

"You think Bella is to blame for this?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Jazz," Alice groaned and place a hand on his back.

"No Alice, I've had enough," Jasper said softly but his voice darkened again as he addressed Edward. "This whole Victoria situation wouldn't even be happening if it wasn't for Bella. The one common denominator in all our problems right now is your precious human girlfriend. Don't turn the situation around the blame Alice."

"Everything is Bella's fault?" Edward smirked angrily. "Have you forgotten that James knew Alice? Maybe if he hadn't recognised her in that clearing we never would have seen him again."

"Are you serious?" Jasper laughed sarcastically. "It's all Bella. But I will tell you one thing Edward. I have had enough. Lay off Alice Edward. If you keep pushing her like this you will leave me no choice."

"No choice?" Edward asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that if you keep pushing Alice like this I will take her from here," Jasper threatened. "Then see how your precious Bella fares and how successful you are in keeping her safe from Victoria."

"Jazz!" Alice gasped.

"Jasper, there is no need to overreact," Carlisle interrupted quickly in a desperate effort to calm the situation.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but I am serious," Jasper said firmly. "If the pressure on Alice doesn't let up and Edward doesn't stop blaming her for things that are out of her control then he doesn't give me a choice. I won't allow Alice to continue living like this."

"Jasper, don't do this, please," Alice gasped again as she moved around him to stand at his side.

"I understand Jasper," Carlisle said quickly. "Alice has been under a lot of strain lately and I myself have told her she shouldn't be searching her visions so hard. We do rely on her help and we do need her. I don't think leaving our family is the right thing, for either of you. And Edward? You must stop expecting Alice to know everything. She sees the possible future, she isn't omniscient. If she chooses to help you with Bella you must accept her help as just that. I also think you are being too hard on Bella. If she believes a friendship with this Jacob is safe you must trust her judgement."

"But Carlisle," Edward started.

"No buts Edward," Carlisle said firmly. "I understand your desire to protect Bella but your controlling behaviour is affecting your relationships with your family and your relationship with Bella. Trust her a little more. And she will have no need to sneak off against your wishes. I know you don't like it but with the wolves she is safe from Victoria."

"I guess," Edward admitted and glanced at Alice. "Alice, I'm sorry."

"You should be," Jasper mumbled.

"It's okay Edward," Alice smiled as she nudged Jasper hard and shot him a quick glare.

"Jasper, you too," Edward added. "You know I would never intentionally upset Alice or cause her harm."

"I know," Jasper admitted.

"I'll go check on Bella and then maybe we can do something together?" Edward offered.

"I need to go hunting still," Alice smiled.

"Edward, no offense but next time," Jasper said quickly. "I want to talk to Alice alone."

"Of course," Edward nodded and disappeared upstairs to find Bella while Jasper took Alice's hand and led her from the house.

**XXX**

After Alice had fed she skipped over to where Jasper was leaning against a tree watching her and stopped in front of him.

"You're in trouble mister," she threatened lightly.

"I figured as much," Jasper smirked, feeling her irritation with him since they had left the house.

"You wouldn't ever take me from our family would you?" Alice asked softly.

"If it was in your best interests, yes," Jasper nodded. "But this time, I didn't really mean it. I just wanted Edward to see that he was pushing you too hard."

"He just cares about Bella," Alice argued.

"I know, and I care about you," Jasper smiled. "Edward and I are bound to clash over different priorities. It's his job to take care of Bella and it's my job to take care of you." Alice smiled, knowing she would never talk Jasper out of his protective nature with her and she stepped closer to him as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"You know it's only because I love you right?" Jasper added.

"I know Jazz," Alice smiled and leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

**XXX**

The next morning Alice dropped Bella at home so Charlie would believe the whole slumber party story and then she headed back to the house. When she arrived Jasper and Emmett were playing chess and Alice joined Rosalie on the couch to watch them. Emmett was losing badly and the smugness flowing from Jasper wasn't helping his mood in the slightest when his phone began to ring.

"Yeah?" he growled into it as he watched Jasper make his next move.

"Emmett? It's Edward," Edward's panicked voice came through for them all to hear. "I need you and Jasper to come to Bella's now."

"Why?" Emmett asked quickly. "What's happened?"

"One of our kind has been here," Edward explained. "I don't recognise the scent but it's strong. I say it has been no longer than few hours since they came. Charlie must have been asleep."

"They came into the house but didn't harm Charlie?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Yes, which leads me to think they were here for something much more sinister than feeding," Edward sighed. "I think they were looking for Bella."

"Victoria?" Emmett guessed.

"No, it isn't her scent," Edward replied. "That's why I wanted you and Jasper here. See if you recognise it and maybe check the forest to see if they are still lurking around."

"We'll be right there," Emmett promised and snapped his phone shut.

"We'll come too," Rosalie said quickly and Alice nodded her head in agreement and joined her as they jumped to their feet.

"No!" Emmett and Jasper both snapped instantly.

"Emmett?" Rosalie growled softly and Alice glared at Jasper but didn't say a word.

"Let Jasper and I check it out first," Emmett suggested.

"Fine," Rosalie mumbled not looking very happy at all.

"I won't be long sweetheart," Jasper said as he stepped up near Alice.

"But I could…" Alice started but Jasper silenced her by leaning down and kissing her lips.

"Just wait here with Rose, please?" he begged.

"Fine," Alice murmured, sounding a lot like Rosalie a few moments earlier and the two men turned and quickly left the house.


	60. Chapter 60

_Thanks for the reviews goes to- Jalice Whitlock Hale, Cowboy'sMontana, yingyanggirl, , ja4ever and somerled ryoo. _

**XXX**

Rosalie had quickly filled Carlisle and Esme in about the vampire in Bella's house and they were with Alice and Rosalie in the living room when Edward walked in the door with Bella by his side.

"What happened?" Edward demanded as he glared at Alice and his fists tightened in anger.

"I have no idea," Alice snapped as she crossed her arms defensively. "I didn't see anything."

"How is that possible?" Edward growled.

"Edward," Bella groaned, not liking the way he was talking to Alice.

"It's not an exact science, Edward," Carlisle warned in a soft voice, not wanting a repeat of the night before. He was thankful that at least this time Jasper wasn't there to escalate things needlessly.

"He was in her room, Alice," Edward snapped. "He could have still been there waiting for her."

"I would have seen that," Alice frowned.

"Really?" Edward snarled. "You're sure?"

"_Jazz was right last night, you are expecting too much from me_," Alice thought angrily and Edward just raised his brow at her.

"You've already got me watching the Volturi's decisions, watching for Victoria's return, watching Bella's every step," Alice growled aloud. "You want to add another? Do I just have to watch Charlie, or Bella's room, or the house, or the whole street, too? Edward, if I try to do too much, things are going to start slipping through the cracks."

"It looks like they already are," Edward snarled.

"She was never in any danger," Alice sighed. "There was nothing to see."

"If you're watching Italy, why didn't you see them send….." Edward started but Alice cut him off.

"I don't think it's them," she admitted. "I would have seen that."

"Who else would leave Charlie alive?" Edward pointed out.

"I don't know," Alice sighed.

"Helpful," Edward murmured sarcastically.

"Stop it, Edward," Bella mumbled.

"You're right, Bella. I'm sorry," Edward sighed and then turned to Alice. "Forgive me, Alice. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. That was inexcusable."

"I understand," Alice smiled. "I'm not happy about it either."

"Okay let's look at this logically," Edward said as he let out a deep breath. "What are the possibilities?" At Edward's change of mood the entire room seemed to relax. Alice leaned back on the couch as Esme sat in front of her and Carlisle rushed to her side, wanting to make sure she was okay before Jasper got home and sensed from her mood that Edward had verbally attacked her again. Edward and Bella moved to sit with them and Rosalie stood looking out the window, although her ears were tuned to the conversation.

"Victoria?" Carlisle offered as his first suggestion.

"No, I didn't know the scent," Edward dismissed instantly. "He might have been from the Volturi, someone I've never met?"

"Aro hasn't asked anyone to look for her yet," Alice argued. "I will see that. I'm waiting for it."

"You're watching for an official command?" Edward asked.

"You think someone's acting on their own?" Alice frowned. "Why?"

"Caius's idea," Edward murmured.

"Or Jane's," Alice added. "They both have the resources to send an unfamiliar face."

"And the motivation," Edward agreed.

"It doesn't make sense though," Esme frowned. "If whoever it was meant to wait for Bella, Alice would have seen that. He, or she, had no intention of hurting Bella. Or Charlie, for that matter."

"It's going to be fine, Bella," Esme whispered when she noticed Bella cringe at the mention of her father.

"But what was the point then?" Carlisle murmured.

"Checking to see if I'm still human?" Bella suggested.

"Possible," Carlisle nodded. Rosalie suddenly turned towards the kitchen and seconds later Jasper and Emmett walked through the door. Jasper raced to Alice's side and put his arm around her shoulders, sensing the residual tension in the room and Emmett glanced around the group before his eyes landed on Edward.

"Long gone," Emmett sighed. "Hours ago. The trail went East, then South, and disappeared on a side road. Had a car waiting."

"That's bad luck," Edward muttered. "If he'd gone west, well, it would be nice for those dogs to make themselves useful."

"Neither of us recognized him," Jasper added and held out a fern to Carlisle. "But here. Maybe you know the scent."

"No," Carlisle sighed after breathing in deeply. "Not familiar. No one I've ever met."

"Perhaps we're looking at this the wrong way," Esme said carefully. "Maybe it's a coincidence. I don't mean a coincidence that a stranger happened to pick Bella's house to visit at random. I meant that maybe someone was just curious. Our scent is all around her. Was he wondering what draws us there?"

"Why wouldn't he just come here then?" Emmett asked. "If he was curious?"

"You would," Esme smirked. "The rest of us aren't always so direct. Our family is very large. He or she might be frightened. But Charlie wasn't harmed. This doesn't have to be an enemy."

"I don't think so," Alice sighed. "The timing of it was too perfect. This visitor was so careful to make no contact. Almost like he or she knew that I would see."

"He could have other reasons for not making contact," Esme suggested.

"Does it really matter who it was?" Bella asked. "Just the chance that someone was looking for me, isn't that reason enough? We shouldn't wait for graduation."

"No, Bella," Edward argued. "It's not that bad. If you're really in danger, we'll know."

"Think of Charlie," Carlisle added. "Think of how it would hurt him if you disappeared."

"I am thinking of Charlie!" Bella gasped. "He's the one I'm worried about. What if my little guest had happened to be thirsty last night? As long as I'm around Charlie he's a target, too. If anything happened to him, it would be all my fault!"

"Hardly, Bella," Esme soothed. "And nothing will happen to Charlie. We're just going to have to be more careful."

"More careful?" Bella echoed.

"It's all going to be fine, Bella," Alice whispered.

"_Take Bella home_," Carlisle thought as he glanced at Edward. "_Once you've left I'll organise a watch in the forest by her place. She won't be left alone_." Edward just nodded his head silently and took Bella's hand and moments later he left the house with her. Once they were gone Carlisle explained his plan to the others and Jasper instantly offered to do the first watch. Alice said she would go with him and they decided that Emmett and Rosalie would then do the next watch.

When they arrived in the forest Edward and Bella were already in the house and Jasper quickly scanned the area with his senses for vampires but he still detected nothing. Alice sank down and sat cross legged on the ground and Jasper smiled as he sat down behind her. She leaned back on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her as she shut her eyes.

"What do you see?" Jasper murmured softly.

"Nothing really," Alice sighed.

"You're just trying to see something?" Jasper asked and his disapproval flooded from him in waves.

"Not exactly," Alice admitted. "I'm getting these flickering visions but there is nothing concrete."

"Like someone is still trying to make a decision?" Jasper asked.

"Not really," Alice sighed. "It's similar but there is something different about it. Almost like someone is trying to hide their decisions from me."

"That could be helpful in itself," Jasper murmured. "If it is to do with Bella's visitor it means that whoever it is knows about you."

"That doesn't really help much," Alice smirked.

"It narrows it down a little," Jasper shrugged.

"Well, if we're right then they'll slip up eventually and I'll see something," Alice whispered as she snuggled back further into his arms. It had begun raining and she turned her face up and let the rain drops fall on her cheeks for a moment. Jasper grinned as he watched her and leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You look incredibly sexy when you do things like that," he murmured huskily as he tightened his arms around her.

"Jazz," Alice groaned as a wave of desire flowed through her. "We can't, not here. We are supposed to be watching out for Bella, not getting sidetracked."

"As soon as Rose and Emmett get here to take over your in trouble," Jasper whispered.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Alice giggled and they settled into their watch with an air of anticipation between them.

**XXX**

The next day Jasper was sitting in the living room with Carlisle as they watched the news and he managed a small smile as he thought of the night before. After Emmett and Rosalie had come to take over from them he had taken Alice to their lakeside place and they had spent the night there in each others arms. They had only returned as the sun was rising and now Alice was upstairs showering. His thoughts were ripped from his time with Alice when he heard the news reporter say something about Seattle and he turned his attention back to the television. There had been more disappearances and murders and Jasper frowned as he watched the report.

"You know Carlisle," he sighed as the news changed to the weather report. "It's almost like someone is turning newborns but not looking after them. The disappearances would account for new vampires and the murders are exactly what you would expect from uncontrolled newborns."

"I think you're right," Carlisle nodded.

"I hope not," Jasper sighed.

**XXX**

When it was obvious they wouldn't be getting any more news Jasper wandered upstairs to find Alice and Carlisle pulled out his phone and dialled Edward's number.

"Carlisle, I.." Edward started as soon as he answered but Carlisle cut him off.

"Edward, I think we have a problem in Seattle," he said quickly. "There have been more murders and disappearances. Jasper just offered a theory and I think he might be right. He suspects that someone is turning newborns but not controlling them. It looks like a feeding frenzy and it is that great it must be more than one. Check out the newspaper, it's filled with the details."

"I'll check it out," Edward promised. "Listen, I may have an idea about this visitor of Bella's. She has some belongings missing. She thought Alice might have taken them but I know Alice hasn't. She is missing some clothing, her pillow and a few other things. They are all things she's worn and touched. I think they were taken because her scent was on them."

"That's interesting," Carlisle murmured. "But I don't see how stealing things with her scent would be useful."

"Well, its something to think about at least," Edward sighed. "What are you going to do about Seattle?"

"I guess some of us should go check out the situation," Carlisle admitted.

"Maybe I'll go," Edward started but then glanced at Bella and realised he couldn't leave her right then. "Maybe not. Don't let Emmett go alone you know how he gets. At least ask Alice keep an eye on things. We'll figure this out later." They both hung up and Carlisle was momentarily distracted when Esme walked in and slipped easily into his lap, as always sensing when he was stressed and instantly calming him just by being there.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice were sitting in their room, Alice experiencing her flickering visions again as Jasper held her worriedly. There was a knock on their door and Alice pulled herself from the visions and offered Jasper a reassuring smile before turning her attention to their visitor.

"Come in Edward," she called out.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he walked into the room.

"I'm fine, why?" Alice frowned.

"I just saw that," Edward said and waved his hand towards her. "You're visions are going haywire."

"It's just indecision, they will become clearer," Alice shrugged and then spoke to him in her head. "_I know you know it's not normally like this but please, don't say anything in front of Jazz. He's so worried about it already. We can talk about it later_." Edward just inclined his head slightly and Jasper noticed but didn't question it, use to the way they sometimes communicated between themselves.

"Anyway, I was wondering if the two of you could join me in the garage for a moment?" Edward asked.

"Oh Edward," Alice giggled excitedly, seeing exactly what he was planning.

"Shush, don't say a word," Edward said quickly.

"I won't," Alice grinned.

"About what?" Jasper frowned.

"You'll see," Alice smirked. "Come on Jazz." She grabbed his hand and tugged it and they both got up and followed Edward down to the garage, Jasper confused about what Edward wanted from them.


	61. Chapter 61

_Thank you to ja4ever and yingyanggirl for your reviews._

**XXX**

When they walked into the garage Edward walked straight over to his new Ducati and turned to look at them.

"It seems I won't be needing this," he smirked. "I only got it so I could ride with Bella and she is getting rid of her bike. So I figured there might be someone else who would appreciate it more than me." Alice giggled as Jasper looked between them with wide eyes and Edward grinned and he tossed the keys at him. Jasper caught them easily and swung them around his finger as he looked at Edward.

"Are you serious?" he gasped.

"I am," Edward smirked. "Consider it an apology for the way I have treated Alice lately. It's all yours."

"Edward, thank you," Jasper murmured and his appreciation and excitement flooded them both in waves.

"You're welcome," Edward grinned. "Have fun." He walked out of the garage and Alice giggled again as she watched Jasper walk over to the Ducati and circle it as his eyes took in every inch of it. Finally he pulled his eyes from it and turned to her and she felt her heart swell when she saw and felt how excited and happy he was.

"You want to go for a ride?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course I do," Alice grinned. Jasper climbed on the bike and started the engine as Alice walked over and hit the button to open the garage doors and then Jasper lifted the stand and wheeled the bike out of the garage. He stopped just outside the doors and turned and helped Alice on the back.

"I think I'll like travelling like this," Alice whispered as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and pressed her body against his back.

"Me too," Jasper smirked and he revved the engine and then roared off down the driveway as Alice clung to him tightly.

**XXX**

The next morning Alice was getting ready for school when Jasper walked into the room. She had her back to him as she stuffed her things into her book bag but he could feel her emotions and they had him worried. She was confused and worried and he immediately raced to her side.

"Alice, what is it?" he asked as he snaked his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not seeing properly," Alice murmured as she dropped her bag and turned towards him.

"What do you mean?" Jasper frowned.

"For the last few weeks all I have seen are small trivial things," Alice explained. "Nothing of importance. Nothing about Victoria, or the Volturi or the newborn problem in Seattle."

"That doesn't matter," Jasper assured her. "It just means no one has made any important decisions."

"But I didn't see the vampire in Bella's room," Alice sighed. "Jazz, what if my vision is slipping? What if it disappears completely?"

"I don't think we need to worry about that," Jasper smiled at her. "But even if it did, I'd still love you. You mustn't worry about this. I believe you'll see something when someone makes a decision. Until then you must stop stressing yourself out."

"I just feel so useless," Alice whispered.

"I know sweetheart," Jasper nodded. "But just enjoy the quiet. As soon as decisions are made you'll know about it, I'm sure."

"I guess so," Alice murmured and snuggled into him.

**XXX**

Alice was walking from her Spanish class to her Biology class when she saw that Edward wanted to speak with her. She stopped and leaned against the wall and smiled when he came around the corner. He smirked when he saw her waiting and walked quickly to her side.

"I wasn't planning on it," Alice said instantly and Edward laughed, knowing she had already seen him asking if she was going to cancel the party she had been planning for graduation.

"You need to warn Bella then," Edward pointed out.

"Why?" Alice pouted. "It would be much better as a surprise?"

"Really?" Edward smirked. "You want to check your visions on that one?" Alice rolled her eyes but quickly checked her visions and she frowned when she saw that Edward was right. If they surprised Bella she would be angry and wouldn't enjoy the party.

"Fine, you win," Alice mumbled. "I'll tell her this afternoon."

"Good," Edward nodded.

That afternoon after school Alice was waiting for Edward and Bella on the stairs and as soon as she saw them she skipped over to join them.

"Hi Alice," Bella smiled as she snuggled easily in Edward's arms and they all walked towards the car.

"I have foreseen," Alice started but Edward went to elbow her in the ribs. She dodged him easily and glared at him before continuing. "Fine. Edward is making me do this. But I did foresee that you would be more difficult if I surprised you."

"In English?" Bella frowned.

"Don't be a baby about this," Alice begged. "No tantrums."

"Now I'm scared," Bella sighed.

"So you're, I mean we're, having a graduation party," Alice announced. "It's no big thing, nothing to freak out over. But I saw that you would freak out if I tried to make it a surprise party and Edward said I had to tell you. But it's nothing, promise."

"Is there any point in arguing?" Bella groaned.

"None at all," Alice smirked.

"Okay Alice," Bella sighed. "I'll be there. And I'll hate every minute of it, promise."

"That's the spirit!" Alice giggled. "By the way, I love my gift. You shouldn't have."

"Alice, I didn't!" Bella protested.

"Oh I know that," Alice grinned. "But you will."

"Amazing," Edward muttered. "How can someone so tiny be so annoying?"

"It's a talent," Alice giggled.

"Couldn't you have waited a few weeks to tell me about this?" Bella frowned. "Now I'll just be stressed that much longer."

"Bella," Alice murmured. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Monday?" Bella guessed.

"Yes," Alice said and rolled her eyes. "It is Monday, the fourth."

"It's the fourth?" Bella gasped. "Of June? Are you sure? It can't be! How did that happen?" Alice just shook her head and Edward watched Bella worriedly as she slipped into her own thoughts. They reached the car and Alice climbed into the back seat as Edward helped Bella into the front. Alice began to talk about her ideas for the party and Edward listened although he suspected Bella wasn't. When he pulled up at the driveway Alice said goodbye and jumped out of the car and she ran up the driveway to the house. She skipped in the front door and smiled when she saw Jasper sitting in the living room with Emmett and Carlisle.

"Hey baby," she grinned as she walked into the room.

"Hold on sweetheart," Jasper said and held his finger up but he then turned his palm and held his hand out to her. She realised the three men were engrossed in the news report on the television and she walked wordlessly over to Jasper.

He pulled her into his lap without moving his gaze from the news and she rested back against him as she watched it with them. The reporter was outlining the murders and disappearances in Seattle, the official count now up to twenty eight murders and eleven known disappearances. The screen switched then to an interview with an ex-FBI agent who suggested the murders were the work of a serial killer. They watched in silence and then when the reporter turned over to the weatherman Carlisle flicked off the television.

"It's getting much worse," he murmured.

"Can't you see anything about this Alice?" Emmett frowned.

"No," Alice whispered softly.

"It's not her fault," Jasper said, instantly defensive.

"I wasn't saying it was bro," Emmett said quickly. "I was just wondering."

"She isn't linked in any way to the vampires in Seattle," Jasper sighed. "She won't see them unless they cross our paths."

"So you don't see us there sorting this out?" Emmett asked in disappointment.

"I won't see that unless we make the decision to go," Alice pointed out.

"Yeah I suppose," Emmett murmured.

"Maybe we need to go," Carlisle whispered. "I'll speak with Esme about it. If we don't do something soon the Volturi will come to sort this out."

"We don't want that," Alice gasped. "Bella is still human."

"Amongst other things," Jasper murmured, remembering that Demetri was mind locked with Alice and to his knowledge still desired her.

"I'll make a decision soon," Carlisle promised and stood up and walked from the room.

**XXX**

The next day was sunny so Alice stayed home from school. Carlisle and Esme were watching the news again when Jasper and Alice walked into the living room. Jasper immediately joined them, the out of control situation in Seattle worrying him, mainly because if the Volturi came to clean up the mess he was concerned about Demetri being so close to Alice. Thinking about her made him glance towards her and he groaned when he saw her sitting on the stairs, flicking through her visions. The frown on her face and the frustration coming from her told him she still wasn't seeing anything. He decided to try and get her on her own later and once again try and convince her to stop looking but she didn't seem to be able to help it anymore. Edward had gone to drive Bella to school and when his car pulled back into the garage Esme smiled.

"Bella has come to visit," she murmured and the others could all sense Bella coming into the house with Edward. They came in through the front door and seconds later Emmett walked in through the kitchen door.

"Hey Edward," he smirked. "Ditching Bella?"

"We both are," Edward reminded him.

"Yes but it's her first time through high school," Emmett pointed out. "She might miss something."

"Did you see that they're considering a serial killer now?" Edward asked as he tossed a newspaper at Carlisle.

"They've had two specialists debating that possibility on CNN all morning," Carlisle nodded.

"We can't let this go on," Edward frowned.

"Let's go now, I'm dead bored," Emmett said enthusiastically but when Rosalie's hiss from upstairs sounded he groaned. "She's such a pessimist."

"We'll have to go sometime," Edward pointed out as Rosalie walked down the stairs.

"I'm concerned," Carlisle admitted. "We've never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before. It's not our business. We aren't the Volturi."

"I don't want the Volturi to have to come here," Edward said. "It gives us so much less reaction time."

"And all those innocent humans in Seattle," Esme murmured. "It's not right to let them die this way."

"I know," Carlisle sighed.

"Oh," Edward said sharply, turning his head slightly to look at Jasper. "I didn't think of that. I see. You're right, that has to be it. Well, that changes everything. I think you'd better explain to the others. What could be the purpose of this?" Everyone was just staring at Edward and Jasper in confusion and Alice got up from the stairs and walked over to them.

"What is he rambling about?" she asked as she snaked her arm through Jasper's. "What are you thinking?"

"You're confused," Jasper murmured when he felt Bella's emotions, ignoring his wife's questions and the looks their family was giving him.

"We're all confused," Emmett grumbled.

"You can afford the time to be patient," Jasper told him. "Bella should understand this, too. She's one of us now. How much do you know about me, Bella?"

"Not much," Bella shrugged.

"_You haven't told her I use to control a newborn army_?" Jasper thought, looking directly at Edward.

"No," Edward said aloud. "I'm sure you can understand why I haven't told her that story. But I suppose she needs to hear it now."


	62. Chapter 62

_Thank you to , yingyanggirl, Jalice Whitlock Hale and ja4ever for your reviews. _

_This chapter is completely Jasper retelling his story to Bella from Eclipse though I have a few slight changes to reactions and his own feelings as he tells his story. Because this part of the book was so long I had to split it into two chapters to keep with the way I've been setting this story out (approx. 6 Word Doc pages per chapter). I couldn't possibly interrupt Jasper mid-conversation so I'm giving you a double posting tonight. Hope you enjoy it! _

**XXX**

Jasper nodded his head and reached down and pulled the arm of his sweater back a little to expose the bite mark Maria had left in his wrist. He knew that with her human vision Bella would have trouble seeing it so he turned and placed his arm under the lamp near them. He ran his finger over it, remembering when Alice had kissed it and claimed it as her own but he was pulled from the thought by Bella.

"Oh Jasper," Bella sighed. "You have a scar exactly like mine."

"I have a lot of scars like yours Bella," Jasper murmured and pushed his sleeve higher to reveal the pattern of scars right up his arm.

"Jasper, what happened to you?" Bella gasped.

"The same thing that happened to your hand, repeated a thousand times," Jasper whispered. "Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

"Why?" Bella frowned.

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings here, my beginning was something else entirely," Jasper said, his voice hardened as he spoke. "Before I tell you my story you must understand that there are places in our world Bella where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries. To really understand why you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy, the perpetually thirsty."

He stopped for a moment as Alice drifted away from them and he knew it was hard for her to hear his story but he sensed that Bella needed to know. He waited until she sat down at Esme's feet with the others, supposedly watching the television but he knew Alice was listening to his every word. He felt a little relieved when he saw Esme place her hand on Alice's shoulder in silent support and he turned his attention back to Bella.

"You see there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others," he continued to explain. "Places where we can be less restrained and still avoid detection. Picture for instance a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we, well those who exist this way, can feed without attracting notice. Not that the covens in the South care much for what the humans notice or do not. It's the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi the rest of us would be quickly exposed." He noticed that Bella was frowning and projecting confusion and he decided to explain it a little more.

"The North is by comparison very civilized," he told her. "Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day as well as the night, who allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly and anonymity is important to us all. It's a different world in the South. The immortals there come out only at night. They spend the day plotting their next move or anticipating their enemy's. Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside, food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi."

"But what are they fighting for?" Bella asked.

"Remember the map with the red dots?" Jasper asked her and waited for her nod before he continued. "They fight for control of the thickest red. You see it occurred to someone once that if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well then he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted ways to get rid of the competition. Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others. But the most effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on the much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won."

"How did he win?" Bella murmured, completely enthralled in the story.

"Benito had created an army of newborn vampires," Jasper explained. "He was the first one to think of it and in the beginning he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself but ten or fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost."

Jasper stopped again for a moment and glanced at Alice, feeling slivers of sadness coming from her and he knew he was causing it. She hated thinking about what his life had been like and he knew she could see it clearly thanks to the visions she had experienced of him before they met. He sent a wave of calm towards her and then turned back to his story.

"You see though newborns are dangerous they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing," he told Bella. "They're incredibly powerful physically for the first year or so and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts and thus predictable. Usually they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers. The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own. All hell broke loose, and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories, too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico either." Jasper noticed that Bella shuddered but he didn't stop speaking.

"When the body count reached epidemic proportions, in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump, the Volturi finally stepped in," he continued. "The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize Mexico City. The Volturi started with him and then moved on to the rest. Anyone who was found with the newborns was executed immediately and since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of vampires for a time. The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacan."

As he spoke Jasper remembered the way Lucy had pulled him aside and told him the same story only she had been using it as a threat that he was to control their newborn army or they would all face certain death. He shuddered and his fear spiked for a moment as he remembered how hopeless he had felt and how violent he was back then and he glanced at Alice to ground himself again.

"It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South," he added. "The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life. But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South. It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood if you'll forgive the expression, vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care and given more training. They were used circumspectly and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return. The wars resumed but on a smaller scale. Every now and then someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue."

"That's how you were changed," Bella whispered in horror and Jasper just sat for a moment, lost in his memories.

"Yes," he answered finally. "When I was human I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it. My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course now I know it was probably something more. But whatever the reason I was promoted quickly through the ranks over older more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself so that provided opportunities as well. By the first battle of Galveston, well it was more of a skirmish really, I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age. I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston." Jasper paused for a moment to check Alice's emotions again and sent her another wave of calm when he saw how much his retelling of his story was affecting her.

"I remember that one night very clearly," he whispered. "We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done I got myself a fresh horse and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest. Just a mile outside the city I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon I was stunned into silence. They were without question the three most beautiful women I had ever seen. They had such pale skin, I remember marvelling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three." He let out a soft sigh as he thought of Maria, Nettie and Lucy for the first time in quite a while and then he turned back to telling his story.

"'He's speechless,' the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice and it was like wind chimes," he continued. "She had fair hair, and her skin was snow white. The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply. 'Mmm,' she sighed. 'Lovely.' The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp but that seemed to be the way she intended it. 'Concentrate, Nettie,' she said. I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military I would have said that she outranked them. 'He looks right, young, strong, an officer' the brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. 'And there's something more, do you sense it?' she asked the other two. 'He's compelling.' 'Oh, yes,' Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again. 'Patience,' the brunette cautioned her. 'I want to keep this one.' Nettie frowned and she seemed annoyed. 'You'd better do it, Maria,' the taller blonde spoke again. 'If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them.' 'Yes, I'll do it,' Maria agreed. 'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus.' My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them. 'Let's hunt,' Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They wheeled, they were so graceful, and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight, they were so fast, their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement and they were gone. I turned to stare at Maria who was watching me curiously. I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure. 'What is your name, soldier?' Maria asked me. 'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am,' I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost. 'I truly hope you survive, Jasper,' she said in her gentle voice. 'I have a good feeling about you.' She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place though my instincts were screaming at me to run." Jasper stopped speaking as he thought of his actual turning and he quickly decided that Bella didn't need to hear the details of that agony.

"A few days later I was introduced to my new life," he edited. "Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long. Maria had rounded up the other two. All three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their herd lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well we were rewarded." He stopped suddenly when he felt a twinge of pain from Alice and he glanced quickly at her and realised although they had never spoken of it she was well aware of what Maria's rewards had entailed. He knew the thoughts of him making love to another woman would upset Alice greatly and he sent a wave of love to her.

"She was in a hurry though," he continued with his story, sorry he had brought up the rewards. "Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark and she wanted to act while we were strong. There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male, Maria wanted soldiers, and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often and that made me stronger. Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty."

"This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily. Maria grew quite fond of me, she began to depend upon me. And in some ways I worshipped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were and we believed. She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end, twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic."

"We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory. And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware. Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her. The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually, but that one we won. Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out, it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners and that is something our kind does not forgive."

"Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us. They were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we did dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before anything changed. Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter he was civilized. I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight though he was good at it. He was assigned to deal with the newborns, babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time job."

"And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength, they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one. It was always a very long night. This time he tried to convince me that a few had potential but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no. We were about halfway through and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. To my surprise he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow. He was a good fighter but he was never a match for me. The newborn I'd summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feelings changed when she came into view. They gave him away. He yelled for her to run and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt averse to destroying him. Maria was irritated with me for that."

"Five years later Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive. Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me. Sometimes there was fear and malice, the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned. Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years they'd never had a fight though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem. In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance."

"I travelled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years getting the feel of this new more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted. I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night that I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me, this borrowed memory, than it was for anyone else because I could feel everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them."


	63. Chapter 63

_Here's the second chapter of my double posting. _

**XXX**

Jasper paused for a moment as he collected his thoughts and then looked questioningly at Bella.

"You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Bella, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect me?" he asked. "I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey. It began to be too much. The depression got worse and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing, killing anyone, even mere humans. Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification I found self-discipline challenging. I still haven't perfected that."

Jasper stopped for a moment as he thought about the next part of his story and although he wasn't aware of it his face broke into a gentle smile and the emotions he was projecting throughout the room changed from sadness, loathing and hopelessness to happiness, calm and contentedness.

"I was in Philadelphia," he whispered. "There was a storm, and I was out during the day, something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them though this meant I was thirsty and that worried me a little. She was there, expecting me, naturally." Jasper laughed at the memory before he continued.

"She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me," he grinned. "It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behaviour my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before. 'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said." Alice smiled as she stood up and walked over to join them.

"And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am,'" she murmured softly.

"You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing," Jasper smiled, Bella completely forgotten as he looked into Alice's eyes. "For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."

"I was just relieved, I thought you were never going to show up," Alice whispered as she slid her hand into his and stepped into his side and he looked down at her tenderly. They got lost in each other's eyes for a moment, the joint memory taking them back and Jasper's love for her flowed over Alice in waves. Jasper felt Bella's eyes still on them and he pulled himself from Alice's gaze and turned back to Bella.

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family," he added. "I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them."

"Scared the hell out of them too," Edward smirked. "Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak who greets them all by name, knows everything about them and wants to know which room she can move into. When I got home all my things were in the garage."

"Your room had the best view," Alice shrugged and they all laughed.

"That's a nice story," Bella murmured and they all turned and frowned at her. "I mean the last part, the happy ending with Alice."

"Alice has made all the difference," Jasper smiled. "This is a climate I enjoy."

"An army," Alice whispered as she turned her attention to Jasper. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I must be interpreting the signs incorrectly," Jasper sighed. "Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Seattle? There is no history there, no vendetta. It makes no sense from a conquest standpoint either, no one claims it. Nomads pass through but there's no one to fight for it. No one to defend it from. But I've seen this before and there's no other explanation. There is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Fewer than twenty I'd guess. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose. It will only get worse and it won't be much longer till the Volturi step in. Actually I'm surprised they've let this go on so long."

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked.

"If we want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon," Jasper said firmly. "I can teach you how. It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out."

"Maybe we won't have to," Edward sighed. "Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is us?"

"Tanya's family is also near," Esme murmured.

"The newborns aren't ravaging Anchorage Esme," Edward whispered. "I think we have to consider the idea that we are the targets."

"They're not coming after us," Alice insisted and then she suddenly saw her flickering visions again. "Or they don't know that they are. Not yet."

"What is that?" Edward asked, seeing her flickering visions. "What are you remembering?"

"Flickers," Alice sighed. "I can't see a clear picture when I try to see what's going on, nothing concrete. But I've been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It's as if someone's changing their mind, moving from one course of action to another so quickly that I can't get a good view."

"Indecision," Jasper murmured.

"I don't know," Alice whispered.

"Not indecision," Edward groaned. "Knowledge. Someone who knows you can't see anything until the decision is made. Someone who is hiding from us. Playing with the holes in your vision."

"Who would know that?" Alice gasped.

"Aro knows you as well as you know yourself," Edward pointed out angrily.

"But I would see if they'd decided to come," Alice frowned.

"Unless they didn't want to get their hands dirty," Edward sighed.

"A favour," Rosalie offered. "Someone in the South, someone who already had trouble with the rules. Someone who should have been destroyed is offered a second chance, if they take care of this one small problem. That would explain the Volturi's sluggish response."

"Why?" Carlisle gasped. "There's no reason for the Volturi….."

"It was there," Edward interrupted him and glanced at Jasper, seeing in his head that he remembered the conversation they had when Edward had returned from Italy. "I'm surprised it's come to this so soon because the other thoughts were stronger. In Aro's head he saw me at his one side and Alice at his other. The present and the future, virtual omniscience. The power of the idea intoxicated him. I would have thought it would take him much longer to give up on that plan, he wanted it too much. But there was also the thought of you, Carlisle, of our family, growing stronger and larger. The jealousy and the fear. You having, not more than he had, but still things that he wanted. He tried not to think about it but he couldn't hide it completely. The idea of rooting out the competition was there. Besides their own ours is the largest coven they've ever found."

"They're too committed to their mission," Carlisle argued. "They would never break the rules themselves. It goes against everything they've worked for."

"They'll clean up afterward," Edward sighed. "A double betrayal, no harm done."

"No, Carlisle is right," Jasper murmured although he had automatically pulled Alice into his safe embrace. "The Volturi do not break rules. Besides it's much too sloppy. This person, this threat, they have no idea what they're doing. A first-timer I'd swear to it. I cannot believe the Volturi are involved. But they will be."

"Then let's go," Emmett growled. "What are we waiting for?"

"We'll need you to teach us, Jasper," Carlisle whispered. "How to destroy them."

"We're going to need help," Jasper said. "Do you think Tanya's family would be willing? Another five mature vampires would make an enormous difference. And then Kate and Eleazar would be especially advantageous on our side. It would be almost easy, with their aid."

"We'll ask," Carlisle nodded and Jasper immediately pulled out his cell phone.

"We need to hurry," he said and Carlisle took the phone and called Tanya. The others listened as he greeted Tanya and then told her quickly about their problem. His voice suddenly dropped and they realised something was wrong but only Edward new what was happening, having seen it in Carlisle's head.

"Damn it," Edward groaned. "Damn Laurent to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs."

"Laurent?" Bella gasped but no one answered her as they continued to listen to Carlisle.

"What's the problem?" Emmett asked as soon as Carlisle had hung up the phone.

"Irina was more involved with our friend Laurent than we knew," Carlisle sighed. "She's holding a grudge against the wolves for destroying him to save Bella. She wants…"

"Go on," Bella urged him.

"She wants revenge," Carlisle told them. "To take down the pack. They would trade their help for our permission."

"No!" Bella gasped.

"Don't worry," Edward murmured. "Carlisle would never agree to it. Nor would I. Laurent had it coming and I still owe the wolves for that."

"This isn't good," Jasper murmured. "It's too even a fight. We'd have the upper hand in skill but not numbers. We'd win but at what price?" He glanced quickly at Alice but even the thought of her not surviving the fight caused his emotions to flood the room uncontrolled and he quickly looked away from her as he struggled to control them. He bit his lip and turned away from them and he barely noticed when Edward pulled Bella from the room to take her home. It wasn't until Alice placed a soft hand on his back that he pulled himself from the horror he was imagining and he turned and pulled her into his arms.

"You've taught me everything you know," she whispered. "I'll be okay." Jasper couldn't speak and he just held her close, wanting to do whatever he could to protect her.

"I have some old friends I may be able to call on to help," Carlisle murmured.

"Will we have time to do that?" Esme whispered.

"I'll start making some calls tonight," Carlisle nodded. "I don't know if they will help but we have to at least ask."

"No offense Carlisle but do any of your friends have any experience killing newborns?" Emmett asked.

"No more than us," Carlisle sighed. "If they will come and get here quick they can join us as Jasper teaches us."

"There is another way," Jasper murmured.

"What's that?" Rosalie asked eagerly and the rest of the family looked at him expectantly, knowing he had more experience in these kinds of things.

"I could call Maria," Jasper suggested. "If she'd agree to help we would have her entire army."

"Are you serious?" Alice gasped.

"I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't," Jasper shrugged.

"Maria?" Emmett murmured. "That could be a good idea."

"No, it's a terrible idea!" Alice shouted, causing all of them to turn to her quickly.

"Alice, sweetheart, if you'll just listen…" Jasper started.

"No!" Alice snarled. "I don't want that bitch anywhere near us."

"If you could lay your jealously aside for five seconds Alice you'd see it is a great plan," Rosalie murmured. "Maria could really help."

"Stay out of it Rosalie!" Alice snapped, turning her angry glare back to Jasper. "How can you even suggest such a thing?"

"She lives to fight," Jasper sighed. "I'm sure she'd do it if I ask."

"At what price?" Alice growled. "You know she'll want something in return. And I don't need to check my visions to know what that will be. You!"

"We both know she won't get that sweetheart," Jasper murmured.

"Do I?" Alice snapped and Jasper could feel her jealousy, hurt and fear flowing from her.

"Alice, if I call her you have nothing to worry about," Jasper sighed. "I don't want her and I will never go back to her. It's purely a strategic decision."

"If you call her you can do whatever you want," Alice snarled. "Because our marriage will be over!"

"Alice!" Esme gasped in horror, unable to believe the words had come from her lips.

"Alice you don't mean that," Jasper whispered in shock.

"Don't I?" Alice asked angrily and pulled her cell phone from her pocket and threw it at him. "Test it then?"

"Call her Jasper," Emmett sighed. "We need her."

"Alice, Emmett is right, I think we need Maria," Esme murmured. "She has the experience and the army we don't." Alice just glared at Jasper and waved her hand towards the phone and he sighed before he glanced down and began pushing buttons. He had only pushed three buttons when he heard Alice give a hiss and he glanced up and saw she was pulling her wedding band from her finger.

"Alice what are you…" he started but before he could finish she had cut him off.

"Keep dialling Jasper," she sighed and threw her wedding ring on the floor in front of him before turning and running up the stairs.


	64. Chapter 64

_Thank you to deltagirl74, PrettyinBlack8, Jalice Whitlock Hale, ja4ever, Kiefercarlos, and for your reviews._

**XXX**

"Alice!" Jasper yelled after her in horror but she didn't turn back.

"We really do need Maria," Emmett said pointedly.

"I agree with Emmett," Esme murmured.

"Are you serious?" Rosalie asked and her anger surprised them all. "Jasper you dial that number and you won't have to worry about getting divorced, I'll kill you. You cannot do that to Alice."

"She's using emotional blackmail Rose," Emmett sighed.

"Men!" Rosalie fumed and turned and raced up the stairs and they all heard her calling Alice's name as she disappeared.

"Jasper, call her," Emmett prompted him.

"I can't risk it," Jasper sighed and slapped the phone shut.

"We need her," Emmett groaned.

"No," Carlisle said firmly. "If Alice feels so strongly about this she is willing to put her marriage on the line it isn't worth it. We'll make do without Maria and her army."

"I need to speak with Alice," Jasper sighed. "Then I'll see if Peter and Charlotte will help. They have nearly as much experience as me."

"Good idea," Carlisle nodded. Jasper turned and walked quickly up the stairs but when he heard Rosalie in his bedroom with Alice he stopped just outside the doorway.

"Alice sweetie, talk to me," Rosalie was murmuring and Jasper glanced into the room and saw Alice lying on the bed dry sobbing into a pillow and Rosalie sitting beside her, rubbing her back gently.

"Did he call her?" Alice asked without looking up.

"I don't know," Rosalie sighed. "He hadn't when I came up. Alice, I am on your side but why do you feel so strongly abut this?"

"She's better than me," Alice sobbed.

"Maria?" Rosalie gasped. "I've only met her once and even I can tell that is rubbish. She's a heartless witch."

"But she has more in common with Jasper than I do," Alice whispered. "She can fight like he can and she's much more exciting than me. She's prettier than me and I know from the things she said when she came to Calgary that she is much better in bed than me. The only things I know are things Jasper taught me and even then it's probably stuff Maria use to do for him. I'm just a second rate imitation of her and I'm scared if Jasper sees us side by side he'll realise it and leave me."

"Oh Alice, that will never happen," Rosalie sighed sadly.

"Rosalie is right," Jasper groaned as he stepped into the room, unable to keep silent any more. Rosalie turned to look at him quickly and Alice sat upright in horror. "Rose, give us a minute?"

Rosalie nodded her head and flashed Alice a soft smile before getting up and walking from the room and she carefully pulled the door shut behind her.

"Alice, how can you even think those things about yourself?" Jasper sighed as he walked over to take Rosalie's place on the bed beside her.

"Its true Jasper," Alice sighed and Jasper groaned as he felt her insecurity and shame.

"Alice, its not," he snapped lightly. "Sure Maria is a fighter but I don't want that. She was the first woman I was with but I didn't know the meaning of making love until you and I were together. With her everything was violent, cruel and indifferent. Why would I give up the warmth and happiness I have with you to go back to that? Sweetheart, you never ever have to worry about losing me. And I don't want you comparing yourself to Maria. It's no comparison, you win every time. I love you. My existence is tied to yours. No other woman can ever take your place in my heart, especially that heartless witch, as Rosalie so aptly called her."

"But you were so eager to call her," Alice whispered.

"I only suggested contacting her because she commands such an army," Jasper sighed. "But I won't be now. I don't want her anywhere near you now I know you feel like this. Peter and Charlotte will be just as much help, I'm sure. We can make do with them."

"If you really think we need Maria I can deal with it Jazz," Alice murmured.

"No, you shouldn't have to," Jasper said quickly. "I was wrong to suggest it. We'll be fine without her. Truth be known she would probably turn on us mid-battle. I know she wants you dead, she'd probably come after you. I won't be able to concentrate with her and you on the same battlefield. It was a stupid idea, you were right to put your foot down."

"I'm sorry I was so cruel about it," Alice whispered. "I would never leave you Jazz. I would never end our marriage."

"I know," Jasper smiled at her although he didn't tell her it had still scared him. "Forget about it, and my silly idea. Let's just concentrate on getting Peter and Charlotte here and getting trained for this." Alice nodded her head and Jasper pulled her quickly into his arms, the last few minutes making him realising exactly how much he loved her and how easy it would be to lose her.

**XXX**

Jasper was lying on the bed holding Alice when she suddenly sat up and glanced at the door.

"Don't bother knocking, come in Edward," she called out. Edward walked in with a smirk on his face and shook his head slightly at his sister.

"You never fail," he grinned as he walked over and playfully ruffled her hair.

"I wish," Alice pouted cheekily.

"Can I steal your man for a while?" Edward asked. "I want to go hunting. We won't be long."

"Of course," Alice grinned. Jasper leaned over and kissed her lips and then he followed Edward from the house. Edward was silent until they were a fair distance from the house and then he turned to look at Jasper.

"I saw the fit Alice threw when you suggested contacting Maria," he told him. "Rosalie was thinking about it when I got home."

"We've sorted it out," Jasper shrugged. "Alice has issues with Maria, I didn't realise how deep. Don't worry Edward, I won't be calling her."

"Yeah I read that too," Edward nodded. "But more importantly I read something else. What you were thinking just before I came into your room."

"What was I thinking?" Jasper frowned.

"You had the idea that maybe we should feed on humans to build our strength," Edward pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Jasper mumbled sheepishly. "It was just a passing idea, I don't think Carlisle would be for it."

"None of us would," Edward said firmly.

"No," Jasper sighed. "Actually, I don't think I am either. I'm just trying to work out ways to give us an advantage. We would be a little stronger if we fed on humans."

"We'll just have to rely on tactics and numbers," Edward replied. "That isn't an option."

"Yeah I know," Jasper nodded but Edward could tell he was still contemplating the idea.

**XXX**

Alice spent the next morning at school in a daze. She kept seeing what she had done the night before and she almost cringed at how manipulative and cruel she had been. She could tell from the emotions Jasper had projected that morning that he completely understood and had forgiven her but if anything that made it worse. After Jasper had returned from hunting with Edward he had tried to call Peter and Charlotte but he had only got their message services. The service for their house phone said they were in Europe for the next three months and Jasper realised that unless Carlisle's friends came the family were alone.

As the morning passed Alice continued to check her visions for any more information about the newborn situation in Seattle but her visions continued to just flicker. At lunchtime she walked slowly into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray of food, not even paying attention to what she was getting. When she had finished she walked over to the table where Edward and Bella were sitting and slid into her chair.

"Alice, you okay?" Edward frowned when he saw how dark and depressed her thoughts were.

"_You don't really want an answer to that_," Alice thought but then spoke aloud for Bella's benefit. "I'm fine."

"So I guess this means that your party is getting cancelled," Bella said hopefully.

"Why?" Alice frowned in horror.

"Umm, you want me to state the obvious?" Bella frowned.

"Its no reason to cancel the party," Alice shrugged.

"You can't be serious," Bella gasped. "You've completely lost your mind!"

"Say whatever you like about me, the party is still on," Alice answered and noticed Bella's wide eyes. "Oh, calm down, Bella. There's no reason not to go through with it. Besides, the invitations are already sent."

"But, the, you, I, insane," Bella stammered.

"You've already bought my present," Alice shrugged again. "You don't have to

do anything but show up."

"With everything that is going on right now a party is hardly appropriate," Bella groaned.

"Graduation is what's going on right now and a party is so appropriate it's almost passé," Alice smirked.

"Alice!" Bella frowned.

"There are a few things we need to get in order now and that's going to take a little time," Alice sighed. "As long as we're sitting here waiting, we might as well commemorate the good stuff. You're only going to graduate from high school, for the first time, once. You don't get to be human again, Bella. This is a once-in-a-lifetime shot." Edward glared at Alice at her words but she merely poked her tongue out at him. She had been careful how loud she said it and she knew it would be impossible for any other human to hear her words beside Bella.

"What few things do we need to get in order?" Bella asked.

"Jasper thinks we could use some help," Edward told her. "Tanya's family isn't the only choice we have. Carlisle's trying to track down a few old friends, and Jasper is looking up Peter and Charlotte. He's considering talking to Maria but no one really wants to involve the southerners."

"_He will not be asking Maria_," Alice thought as she shuddered and Edward just shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"It shouldn't be too hard to convince them to help," Edward added. "Nobody wants a visit from Italy."

"But these friends they're not going to be vegetarians, right?" Bella asked.

"No," Edward sighed.

"Here?" Bella gasped. "In Forks?"

"They're friends," Alice murmured. "Everything's going to be fine, don't worry. And then, Jasper has to teach us a few courses on newborn elimination."

"When are you going?" Bella whispered.

"A week," Edward shrugged. "That ought to give us enough time."

"You look kind of green, Bella," Alice commented.

It's going to be fine Bella," Edward murmured as he put his arm around Bella's shoulders. "Trust me."

"You're looking for help," Bella whispered.

"Yes," Alice said warily, noticing the change in Bella's voice and she had a quick vision that Bella was about to make a very silly suggestion.

"I could help," Bella offered and Edward went stiff beside her.

"That really wouldn't be helpful," Alice sighed.

"Why not?" Bella argued. "Eight is better than seven. There's more than enough time."

"There's not enough time to make you helpful Bella," Alice murmured. "Do you remember how Jasper described the young ones? You'd be no good in a fight. You wouldn't be able to control your instincts and that would make you an easy target. And then Edward would get hurt trying to protect you." Bella pouted and was still looking a little angry when Alice suddenly slipped into a vision.

"Oh," she groaned as her eyes cleared again. "I hate last-minute cancellations. So that puts the party attendance list down to sixty-five."

"Sixty-five," Bella gasped in disbelief.

"Who cancelled?" Edward asked.

"Renee," Alice replied.

"What?" Bella frowned, not even aware her mother had been invited.

"She was going to surprise you for your graduation but something went wrong," Alice said surely. "You'll have a message when you get home."

"Great, one less," Bella said brightly and Alice rolled her eyes at her friend.


	65. Chapter 65

_Thank you to yingyanggirl, ja4ever and Cowboy'sMontana for your reviews._

**XXX**

The weekend was strangely quiet and although Alice kept a close eye on her visions nothing suggested that anything had changed with the newborn situation in Seattle. Early Monday morning Esme and Alice began decorating the house for the party and by the time Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper returned from an overnight hunting trip the house had been transformed.

"What do you think?" Alice giggled when they walked in the door.

"Over kill," Rosalie sighed as she glanced around.

"The place looks like a nightclub," Emmett murmured.

"Don't listen to them sweetheart," a voice said and it took a few seconds for Emmett and Rosalie to realise it wasn't Jasper jumping to Alice's defence but Esme. "You've done a wonderful job. I think Bella will love it."

"Well I don't agree with you about Bella but thanks," Alice grinned.

"How long until your ceremony starts?" Jasper asked softly.

"We still have another three hours," Alice smiled at him. "But you don't have to come Jazz."

"It's your graduation, of course I do," Jasper argued.

"Only her tenth one too," Rosalie smirked.

"Each one is important," Jasper said solemnly.

"Why?" Emmett frowned.

"There is no logic to it Emmett," Rosalie laughed. "Anything Alice does is vitally important to Jasper."

"Leave him alone," Alice growled.

"Now you're upsetting the pixie," Emmett said in mock horror. "I'm out of here." He raced from the room and Rosalie laughed before she followed him and Alice giggled as she walked over and snuggled into Jasper's arms.

"You don't really have to come Jazz," Alice offered.

"I want to sweetheart," Jasper smiled.

"Okay," Alice agreed. "I've got to slip into town to see Bella and then I'll be back to get ready."

"I'll come for a drive with you," Jasper offered.

"We could take your bike," Alice grinned, knowing he hadn't had a chance to ride it much lately. "I promised Esme I wouldn't drive the Porsche in Forks, we didn't say the same for the Ducati."

"Good point," Jasper smirked. Alice raced upstairs and returned moments later with a garment box and they hurried out into the garage. Jasper wheeled the bike out of the garage and stopped while Alice climbed on and she took her time to secure the box carefully between them.

"Ready?" he murmured as he started the engine.

"Oh yeah," Alice giggled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and they roared off down the driveway and headed into Forks.

**XXX**

When they arrived at Bella's house Jasper stopped the bike just up the road so Charlie wouldn't see the bike and have an unnecessary freak out. Alice climbed off the bike and grabbed the box and then glanced at Jasper who stayed straddling the bike.

"Are you coming?" she frowned.

"You're just giving her the dress right?" he asked and when she nodded her head he continued. "I'll just wait here then."

"I won't be long," Alice promised and turned and glided towards Bella's house. As she walked up the side of the house she heard Bella in her room and decided to use Edward's preferred method of entry and bypassed the front door.

"I have nothing to wear," she heard Bella moan and she giggled to herself as she reached the window and easily scaled the wall. She slipped into the open window unnoticed and smirked when she saw Bella punch the wall.

"Stupid, thieving, annoying vampire!" Bella snapped.

"What did I do?" Alice pouted and Bella turned quickly to look at her in shock and Alice grinned at her. "Knock, knock."

"Is it really so hard to wait for me to get the door?" Bella mumbled.

"I'm just passing through," Alice replied as she threw the box on the bed. "I thought you might need something to wear. Admit it, I'm a lifesaver."

"You're a lifesaver," Bella sighed. "Thanks."

"Well, it's nice to get something right for a change," Alice frowned. "You don't know how irritating it is missing things the way I have been. I feel so useless. So normal."

"I can't imagine how awful that must feel," Bella teased. "Being normal? Ugh."

"Well at least this makes up for missing your annoying thief," Alice laughed. "Now I just have to figure out what I'm not seeing in Seattle. Aren't you going to open it?" Bella seemed frozen and Alice sighed as she walked over to the bed and opened the box and pulled out the blue dress she had ordered especially for Bella's graduation. She held it up and lifted her eyes back to her friend.

"Pretty, don't you think?" she smiled. "I picked blue, because I know its Edward's favourite on you."

"It's the same," Bella murmured.

"What is?" Alice frowned. "You don't have anything like this. For crying out loud, you only own one skirt!"

"No, Alice!" Bella snapped. "Forget the clothes, listen!"

"You don't like it?" Alice whispered and her face fell with genuine disappointment.

"Listen Alice, don't you see?" Bella sighed. "It's the same. The one who broke in and stole my things and the new vampires in Seattle. They're together."

"Why do you think that?" Alice asked as she dropped the dress, it instantly forgotten as panic began to rise in her.

"Remember what Edward said?" Bella murmured. "About someone using the holes in your vision to keep you from seeing the newborns? And then what you said before, about the timing being too perfect. How careful my thief was to make no contact as if he knew you would see that. I think you were right Alice, I think he did know. I think he was using those holes too. And what are the odds that two different people not only know enough about you to do that but also decided to do it at exactly the same time? No way. It's one person. The same one. The one who is making the army is the one who stole my scent." Alice froze in horror as she turned over what Bella was suggesting in her head and she had to admit to herself she felt absolutely stupid for not seeing it before.

"You're right," she whispered finally. "Of course you're right. And when you put it that way."

"Edward had it wrong," Bella added. "It was a test to see if it would work. If he could get in and out safely as long as he didn't do anything you would be watching out for like trying to kill me. And he didn't take my things to prove he'd found me. He stole my scent so that others could find me."

"Oh no," Alice gasped as her eyes went wide.

"Well," Bella whispered, "Everyone can relax. Nobody's trying to exterminate the Cullens after all."

"If you think that one thing has changed you're absolutely wrong," Alice growled as she gritted her teeth angrily. "If someone wants one of us they're going to have to go through the rest of us to get to her."

"Thanks, Alice," Bella smirked. "But at least we know what they're really after. That has to help."

"Maybe," Alice murmured as she began to pace backwards and forwards across the room, trying to bring up anything in her visions to suggest why someone would go to so much trouble. She was vaguely aware of Bella addressing Charlie through the door but her mind was completely focused on Bella's ideas. "I have to go."

"Why?" Bella frowned.

"Edward is coming," Alice whispered. "If he hears this . . ."

"Go, go!" Bella nodded.

"Put it on," Alice said as she waved to the dress and then she slipped easily from the window and rushed towards Jasper. He felt her emotions of confusion and panic and began to get off the bike to race towards her but she shook her head as she ran to his side.

"No Jazz, we have to go, now!" she said quickly as she jumped quickly on the bike behind him.

"Alice?" Jasper frowned.

"Just go!" Alice screamed hysterically and Jasper quickly started the bike and roared off. He rode quickly through the streets of Forks and once they were on the outskirts he pulled over and shut off the engine.

"Alice, what is wrong?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"Oh Jazz, I should have seen, I should have known," Alice whispered

"What?" Jasper frowned, getting really worried at how upset she was.

"Bella just pointed out something so obvious I'm ashamed to admit she's right," Alice sighed. "The thief that was in her room, the newborns in Seattle, it's all linked. It has to be."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"The thief wasn't just curious or testing the holes in my vision," Alice murmured. "He was stealing Bella's scent. To lead the rest of the army to her."

"Oh," Jasper groaned and he had to admit it made a lot more sense than any other theory they had come up with.

"We need to go home, start planning," Alice said quickly.

"You have to go to your graduation first," Jasper pointed out.

"Are you mad?" Alice frowned. "We need to prepare."

"Have you seen anything to suggest the army has changed its mind and is coming here today?" Jasper asked.

"Well, no," Alice admitted.

"Then we need to keep up appearances," Jasper said calmly. "You know the rumour mill will start if one of the Cullens misses their graduation. We'll go to the school you can go up and get your diploma and then we'll go home. Okay?"

"Fine," Alice mumbled but she knew he was right. "In and out though. I am not sticking around."

"In and out," Jasper nodded.

**XXX**

When they reached the school the other students were beginning to arrive but Alice didn't feel like mingling with the humans. She went quickly to get her yellow robe and then she walked back outside and dragged Jasper into the forest near the gymnasium back door. She hung the hanger holding the robe on a nearby tree and then turned and snuggled against Jasper. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, sensing how upset she was and she kept her ear on the gym as she snuggled further into his arms, as always feeling safe in his embrace.

"I think he's finishing up now," Jasper murmured and Alice zoomed her hearing to the gym beyond the forest and she heard Mike finishing his speech.

Alice seemed to be frozen and Jasper didn't like it but he knew he had to get her through this charade for the family's sake. He let her go and grabbed the graduation gown and carefully pulled it over her head. She stuck her arms through the sleeves and he adjusted it till it sat perfectly on her and then he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose. He took her hand and together they walked out of the forest and towards the gym's back door. They could hear the voice of the principal, Mr. Greene, beginning to call out the names of the graduating class and Alice sighed when she heard him move to the B's.

"I'll wait right here," Jasper promised and Alice nodded and leaned up to kiss his lips before she dropped his hand and disappeared through the door. As soon as she stepped in the door she knew Edward would be able to hear her thoughts and she began to translate the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Arabic. She moved slowly towards the stage area and stopped for a moment as she waited for her name to be called. She finished the Hymn and sighed as she began to practice Korean sign language in her head.

"Alice Cullen," Mr. Greene's voice finally called out and she rushed as fast as she dared with a room full of humans watching her up onto the stage. She quickly moved across and accepted her diploma as she continued to concentrate on the sign language in her head. As soon as she left the stage she raced back to the back door of the gym and stepped out to where Jasper was waiting for her.

"Let's go," she said as she pulled the hat and gown off and threw them on the ground. Jasper grabbed her diploma before she casually tossed it aside too and stuck it in his pocket. He took her hand in his and they raced out into the car park and quickly got on his bike and headed back to the house.

When they pulled into the driveway Alice barely noticed that Carlisle had turned on the twinkling lights her and Esme had wrapped around the trees that concealed the driveway entrance so their guests would know where to go. They were repeated every few trees along the long winding driveway to illuminate the way for their guests but Jasper and Alice didn't need it as he roared up the driveway on the bike. They pulled up out the front of the house and Alice jumped from the bike and ignored how pretty the house looked as she raced inside, Jasper by her side. Carlisle was helping Esme put the last of the finishing touches to the living room for the party and even Emmett was helping them. Rosalie sat on the couch just watching them and they all turned and looked when Jasper and Alice raced into the room.

"Alice, what is it?" Carlisle asked worriedly, immediately seeing her panic. Alice slipped into a quick vision which stopped the conversation for a moment and then when her eyes cleared she turned to Carlisle.

"Edward is on his way back," she sighed. "Bella told him too."

"Told him what?" Carlisle frowned.

"Bella came up with something," Alice sighed. "And I think she is right. The vampire that broke into her room and the one creating the newborn army in Seattle. They are either the same one or working together."

"What makes you think that?" Esme asked.

"What are the chances that two vampires that know enough about my visions to get around them plan attacks on our family at the same time?" Alice pointed out. "The vampire that broke into Bella's room stole her things, stole her scent. They take it back to the army and where does it lead them? Straight to Bella."

"Oh no!" Esme gasped in horror.

"I hate to say it but I think you're right," Carlisle groaned.

"Well at least we know it's not about us," Rosalie shrugged, earning herself a glare from Alice and Carlisle.

"What should we do?" Esme whispered as she turned to look at Carlisle. The front door burst open and Edward flew into the room and skidded to a stop when he saw them all gathered.

"Alice has told you?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, she just did," Jasper nodded.

"What do you think Carlisle?" Edward frowned.

"I think it's a strong possibility," Carlisle nodded. "I think she's right actually."

"Then now what?" Esme asked again.

"There isn't really much point changing our plan," Carlisle sighed. "Cancelling this party would really get the rumours going. Alice, do you see anything happening tonight?"

"No," Alice murmured after she had quickly checked her visions.

"Okay then," Carlisle nodded. "We'll have this party and then take it from there. Alice, I need you to keep a close eye on your visions and let me know if anything changes, no matter how small."

"I will," Alice promised.

"So we keep getting ready for the party?" Esme asked.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded.

"Bella is out having dinner with Charlie," Edward added. "I'll go back and keep an eye on her and then bring her back for the party." Edward ran back out of the house and Alice turned and moved slowly up the stairs and Jasper cast a worried look at Carlisle before quickly following her.


	66. Chapter 66

_Thank you to ja4ever, Cowboy'sMontana, Jalice Whitlock Hale and yingyanggirl for your reviews.._

**XXX**

"Jazz," Alice murmured as she walked out of the closet and Jasper finished buttoning up the shirt she had laid out of him as he turned to her.

"Yeah sweetheart?" he whispered.

"Does this look okay?" she asked as she pivoted in front of him. She was wearing tight red leather pants and a red and black sequinned tank top and his face broke into a huge grin.

"It looks sensational," he murmured as his eyes locked on the way the leather clung to every inch of her.

"Are you sure?" Alice murmured.

"Baby, it's perfect," he said quickly, not liking the insecurity coming from her. After everything the last few weeks her emotions were going haywire and he knew she was beginning to doubt herself and her visions.

"I suppose it's only a high school party anyway," Alice shrugged.

"You'll be the hottest woman here tonight," Jasper grinned.

"I wouldn't expect you to say anything less," Alice whispered and turned and floated out of the room. Jasper frowned at the sadness and insecurity coming from her and quickly finished dressing before following her downstairs. Alice had gone back into the living room but before Jasper could get that far Carlisle stepped up beside him and asked him to help him string up the last of the lights. Jasper cast a worried glance at Alice but followed Carlisle out into the back yard.

**XXX**

Everything was finally ready for the party and Alice was standing by the stereo trying to decide on the music when she heard people approaching. The front door opened and closed behind her and then she heard Bella.

"Unbelievable," Bella murmured.

"Alice will be Alice," Edward responded.

"Edward, I need your advice," Alice called out as she turned to face them and waved at the CD's she was going through. "Should we give them familiar and comforting or educate their taste in music?"

"Keep it comforting," Edward suggested. "You can only lead the horse to water." Alice nodded her head and cleared away the CD's that wouldn't be suitable and stacked them into a box before shoving it behind the stereo.

"I think I'm underdressed," Bella murmured.

"You're perfect," Edward argued.

"You'll do," Alice added and Edward glanced over at her seeing how dark and depressing her thoughts were and frowned at her. He didn't get a chance to question her because Bella continued talking.

"Thanks," she sighed. "Do you really think people will come?"

"Everyone will come," Edward smirked as Alice pulled a face at Bella. "They're all dying to see the inside of the reclusive Cullens' mystery house." Alice rolled her eyes and drifted off into the kitchen to see if Esme needed help with the food and Edward pulled Bella with him to search for the others. They found Jasper and Carlisle in an earnest conversation in the dining room.

"I don't think it will be enough," Jasper was saying as they walked into the room.

"Alice's party?" Bella asked. "It's more than enough."

"No," Jasper snarled before quickly changing his attitude when he saw Edward glare at him. "We were talking about our attack on the newborns in Seattle. Alice's party is perfect." He was angry that Bella was treating Alice's efforts to give her a fabulous graduation party with such obvious disdain and he wondered again why his wife insisted on a friendship with a human. Edward read his thoughts and frowned at him and Jasper just shrugged as he turned his attention back to Carlisle.

"Jasper and I were just saying it looks like it will be just our family," Carlisle filled Edward and Bella in.

"What about all the friends you were going to ask?" Bella frowned.

"I cannot contact anyone," Carlisle murmured.

"And Peter and Charlotte are out of the country," Jasper added.

"Weren't you going to ask Maria?" Bella asked innocently.

"No, Maria won't be contacted," Edward said firmly before Jasper could respond.

"I'll have a think about some strategies we can use," Jasper sighed. "But I really don't like the numbers."

"We have to make it work Jasper," Carlisle pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Jasper sighed. Their conversation was cut short by the sound of the doorbell and they all moved into the living room and joined the rest of the family as Alice let the first of their guests in the door.

**XXX**

The party was in full swing and Jasper was standing with Emmett near the food table. He had to laugh because although he knew the rest of the family wouldn't find it amusing Emmett was purposely trying to intimidate their human guests. Jasper found Emmett's antics a welcome relief and he stayed at his brother's side as he watched on in amusement.

"Bro, you want to go wrestle, this is getting boring," Emmett whispered.

"Yeah, your on," Jasper nodded and glanced over to where Alice was standing talking to Angela and Ben and then he turned and followed Emmett out the back.

"I should check on the food supply," Alice said to Angela and Ben as she noticed Jasper and Emmett leave the room. "Have fun."

"Thanks Alice, we will," Angela smiled and Alice drifted away from them. She was moving through the crowd towards where Jasper had disappeared to when suddenly a violent vision overwhelmed her.

_The newborn army was assembled and marching from Seattle. They were an uncontrolled and messy group but they travelled together. The vampire man at the front of the group held a red shirt in his hand and sniffed it every now and again and it was the shirt that had been stolen from Bella's room. Every time he sniffed it he would wave it near the others and they would snap and snarl and their steps would become more hurried. As they moved through the forest it began to look familiar to Alice and she realised they were coming. They were coming to Forks. _

Alice slipped from the vision and grabbed the kitchen doorway with her hands, sure she would fall if she didn't hold onto something. She didn't know what to do or what to say or who to seek out first.

"Stay here I'll be right back," she heard Edward say across the other side of the room and moments later he took her shoulders gently in his hands.

"Alice, I saw what you saw," he whispered.

"_Edward, they are coming_," her mind screamed at him in panic.

"I know," Edward nodded. "We need to have a family meeting. I'll get the others."

"_Get Jazz for me, please_," Alice begged in her thoughts and Edward could also see how upset she was.

"I'll find him," Edward promised. "Stay here, I'll send him to you."

"_Hurry_!" Alice thought. As Edward rushed off Alice gripped the doorway again, trying to hold herself up. The images of her vision were so violent and scary she could feel her terror filling every inch of her body. A new born army was marching towards her family and they were nowhere near ready. She barely noticed when someone stepped up in front of her and the words that slipped from their lips barely registered with her mind.

"What Alice, what?" Bella begged. "What did you see?" Alice couldn't speak for fear of betraying her terror and her eyes locked on Edward moving quickly through the room as he sought out their family. He turned and looked straight at her and she locked her eyes with his.

"_Edward, Jazz, please now_," she screamed in her mind. Edward inclined his head imperceptibly to the humans and rushed from the room to search for Jasper. Alice stood frozen and didn't register the ringing of the doorbell but suddenly a familiar unpleasant scent filled her nostrils.

"Who invited the werewolf?" Alice managed to growl.

"Guilty," Bella sighed.

"Well you go take care of it then," Alice murmured. "I have to talk to Carlisle."

"No Alice, wait!" Bella gasped but Alice drifted easily away from her. She stepped into the kitchen where Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were already gathered and moments later Jasper came rushing through the backdoor as fast as he dared with humans in the house.

"Sweetheart," he groaned as he raced over and pulled her into his arms and she melted into him as she buried her face on his chest. "Edward said you had an upsetting vision." Alice nodded her head, her face still buried against his chest and he held her tightly, sensing she needed a few moments to compose herself.

"Let's take this upstairs where we can have some privacy," Carlisle murmured and they all drifted towards the stairs and up to Carlisle office Jasper had to help Alice and he was concerned when he felt the terror and fear flooding from her. Once they were all in Carlisle's study Esme shut the door firmly behind them and they all looked at Alice, still in Jasper's arms.

"Well, what did you see?" Rosalie demanded.

"Edward," Alice whispered in a voice that came out as little more than a squeak.

"The newborns in Seattle," Edward sighed. "They have decided to come here."

"Here why?" Esme frowned.

"Its like we thought," Edward explained. "They are following Bella's scent. An entire newborn army is coming for Bella."

"When?" Carlisle demanded.

"Soon," Alice whispered. "Within a week."

"Okay then," Carlisle nodded. "We need to get prepared to defend Bella, to defend ourselves. Jasper, you need to teach us everything you know as quickly as you can."

"Of course," Jasper agreed instantly.

"Rose, Emmett, Esme, go get changed we'll start training as soon as the party is over," Carlisle ordered. "Edward stay here with me for a minute, I want a word on how we can keep Bella safe while we fight. Jasper you need to start planning our training. Alice, go downstairs and keep up appearances for the rest of the family." They all nodded and raced from the room, except for Edward and Carlisle and when they stepped into the hallway Jasper pulled Alice back into his arms and lightly kissed her hair.

"I'll be in our room," he murmured. "Come find me as soon as you can."

"I will," Alice promised and turned and walked back downstairs.

"Alice," she heard Bella's desperate voice as soon as she walked down the stairs and she turned and looked in horror at Jacob and two of his friends towering over Bella. Bella seemed frightened and the three men seemed angry and Alice's eyes narrowed into slits as she quickly moved to Bella's side.

"I need to talk to you," Alice whispered as she slid her arm around Bella's waist and glared at the three men.

"Er, Jake, I'll see you later," Bella murmured and Alice began to pull her away when suddenly Jacob slammed his hand on the wall, his arm blocking their exit.

"Hey, not so fast," Jacob growled.

"Excuse me?" Alice demanded angrily her eyes going wide as she stared at him.

"Tell us what's going on," Jacob snarled as he towered over Alice and glared at her angrily.

Jasper suddenly appeared from nowhere, having sensed the werewolves in the house. As he came down the stairs the sight of the large man towering over Alice caused his anger to bubble and when he felt a sliver of fear from Alice he lost all reason. He was instantly standing on the other side of Jacob's arm where he blocked Alice and the look in his eyes was murderous as he glared at Jacob. Jacob immediately dropped his arm and Jasper kept his angry glare on Jacob as he stepped between him and Alice.

"We have a right to know," Jacob murmured, not looking at Jasper but at Alice.

"Hey, hey, this is a party remember," Bella chuckled nervously but no one paid her any attention. Jasper continued to stare down Jacob, not seeming to care that with Quil and Embry by Jacob's side he was outnumbered. All he could see was the large man's threatening stance over Alice and if he had blood right then he was sure it would have been boiling. He had never felt as angry as he did right then.

"It's okay Jasper, he actually has a point," Alice whispered but Jasper didn't relax his stance or break his glare from Jacob.

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella asked softly.

"The decision's been made," Alice told her, making sure she spoke loud enough that Jacob, Quil and Embry would hear her too.

"You're going to Seattle?" Bella asked.

"No," Alice sighed pointedly.

"They're coming here," Bella gasped.

"Yes," Alice nodded.

"To Forks," Bella whispered.

"Yes," Alice nodded again.

"For?" Bella prodded.

"One carried your red shirt," Alice added, knowing Bella would completely understand what she had seen with that one statement.

"We can't let them come that far," Jasper said, his voice relaxing a little as he addressed his wife although he didn't rip his glare from Jacob. "There aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"I know," Alice sighed. "But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us and some of them will come here to search."

"No!" Bella gasped. "Alice I have to go, I have to get away from here."

"That won't help," Alice murmured. "It's not like we're dealing with a tracker. They'll still come looking here first."

"Then I have to go to meet them!" Bella suggested, her voice slightly hysterical. "If they find what they're looking for maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else."

"Bella!" Alice groaned.

"Hold it," Jacob snapped. "What is coming?"

"Our kind," Alice growled as she turned to look at him. "Lots of them."

"Why?" Jacob demanded.

"For Bella," Alice shrugged. "That's all we know."

"There are too many for you?" Jacob asked with slight amusement.

"We have a few advantages dog," Jasper snarled. "It will be an even fight."

"No," Jacob smirked. "It won't be even."

"Excellent!" Alice hissed and Jasper felt her smugness spreading as he realised what Jacob meant. "Everything just disappeared of course. That's inconvenient but all things considered I'll take it."

"We'll have to coordinate," Jacob suggested. "It won't be easy for us. Still this is our job more than yours."

"I wouldn't go that far but we need the help," Alice nodded. "We aren't going to be picky."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Bella interrupted them in confusion. "Coordinate?"

"You didn't honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?" Jacob asked.

"You are staying out of this!" Bella said firmly.

"Your psychic doesn't think so," Jacob smirked.

"Alice tell them no," Bella demanded. "They'll get killed."

"Bella," Alice sighed. "Separately we all could get killed. Together…"

"It'll be no problem," Jacob finished for her.

"How many?" Quil asked eagerly.

"No!" Bella shouted.

"It changes," Alice answered, ignoring Bella's dramatics. "Twenty-one today but the

numbers are going down."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Long story," Alice murmured as she glanced around the room. "And this isn't the place for it."

"Later tonight?" Jacob pushed and Alice cast a quick glance at Jasper.

"Yes," Jasper answered for her. "We were already planning a strategic meeting. If you're going to fight with us, you'll need some instruction."

"No!" Bella still protested.

"This will be odd," Jasper sighed, following Alice's lead and ignoring Bella. "I never considered working together. This has to be a first."

"No doubt about that," Jacob agreed. "We've got to get back to Sam. What time?"

"What's too late for you?" Jasper asked.

"What time?" Jacob repeated.

"Three o'clock?" Jasper suggested.

"Where?" Jacob asked.

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station," Jasper told him. "Come at it from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in."

"We'll be there," Jacob nodded and the three of them turned to leave.

"Wait, Jake!" Bella gasped. "Please! Don't do this!"

"Don't be ridiculous Bells," Jacob smirked. "You're giving me a much better gift than the one I gave you."

"No!" Bella yelled again as she watched Jacob, Quil and Embry leave and Jasper used her distraction to grab Alice and pulled her quickly up the stairs to their room


	67. Chapter 67

ja4ever, Cowboy'sMontana, Silvinha08, yingyanggirl, and Alex the EliteShadow, thank you for your reviews.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice got upstairs alone Alice turned to look at him.

"Do you think this will work?" she murmured. "Allying ourselves with the wolves I mean?"

"It may be the only way," Jasper sighed. "I admit the idea of being anywhere near them worries me but without them we are outnumbered."

"Do you think they can control themselves?" Alice asked. "It is going to be harder if we are watching our backs with them while facing the newborns."

"I guess we'll find out tonight," Jasper whispered. "If they lose it doing training then we'll have to sort something else out but I think in this instance with Bella being threatened we can all work together."

"I hope so," Alice nodded.

"We should tell the others," Jasper added. Alice nodded her head again in agreement and Jasper leaned over and slipped his hand into hers as they walked towards Carlisle and Esme's room. After they knocked on the door Carlisle pulled the door open and he smiled grimly when he saw them.

"We wanted to tell you we have some help fighting the newborns," Jasper said immediately.

"Peter got back to you?" Esme asked as she appeared beside Carlisle.

"No," Jasper sighed, still preferring to fight with his brother by his side. "Jacob Black and his friends came for the party. They overheard Bella and Alice talking and they want to help. I told them to meet us at the clearing at three for training."

"The wolves," Carlisle nodded as a slow smiled began to appear on his face. "They would be helpful."

"The wolves," Esme echoed and Jasper felt her fear. Carlisle obviously did too even though he didn't have Jasper's gift because he reached over and took Esme's hand.

"They won't hurt us sweetheart," he assured her.

"I hope not," Esme whispered.

"Go tell the others," Carlisle said, obviously addressing Jasper. "When the party is over we'll meet downstairs and head off to the clearing." Jasper nodded his head and walked off down the hall and Alice was about to turn when Carlisle spoke to her.

"Alice, how is the wolves involvement going to affect your visions?" he asked softly.

"Everything goes black when it involves them," Alice sighed. "I can still see enough to do with us as long as we aren't directly involved with them. So I guess we just use it the best we can and hope the wolves are enough to defeat the army."

"They will be," Carlisle said surely and Alice nodded her head and turned and wandered into her room, wanting a bit of time away from the party downstairs to process everything.

**XXX**

When the partygoers finally started to leave Alice and Esme went downstairs to see them out and make sure the wind down of the party went smoothly. Once the last of the humans, except for Bella, had left Alice shut off the music and the lights and put the normal lights back on. Edward said he would take Bella home and although Alice knew she was coming to the training that night she was also aware that they had to fool Charlie into thinking Bella was at home in her bed first.

Bella was still stressing out about the wolves involvement in the fight against the newborns and Alice could see that she was also concerned about the Cullens. She had flickering visions of Bella putting herself in the way of the newborn army but she knew Bella was only thinking about it. She decided to just watch for the time being but if the decision solidified any more she knew she would have to tell Edward or possibly talk to Bella herself.

Once Edward and Bella had left the family split again to get ready for the night's training and Alice walked back up to her room. She went into the closet and got changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a black shirt and pulled on a pair of designer sneakers. When she was dressed she walked to Jasper's side of the closet and grabbed a pair of his older jeans and a long sleeved black shirt for him. As she walked out of the closet, his clothes draped over her arm their bedroom door opened and he slipped inside.

"For you," she murmured as she lifted her arm and then walked over and dropped the clothes on the bed.

"Thanks sweetheart," he smiled and she sat on the bed cross legged and watched as he changed his jeans and then pulled his dress shirt off. Before he could pull the shirt on Alice reached her hand out and she lightly traced one of the bite marks on his stomach.

"Jazz, does it hurt?" she whispered.

"Of course not," Jasper sighed, wondering why she was asking, she knew it never hurt him for her to touch his scars. "You know that by now."

"No I don't mean me touching them," Alice murmured. "I mean when they happened. I've only been bitten twice and once was accidentally by you. Even though you were in the frenzy you didn't hate me. And I don't really remember much from when that vampire in Houston attacked me. I was too scared. Will it really hurt if one of these newborns bites me?" 

"It will," Jasper said honestly, the idea of a newborn biting her filling him with anger. "But you won't have to worry about that sweetheart."

"Why?" Alice frowned. "I'll be right there fighting like the rest of you."

"But I will make sure you aren't harmed," Jasper added.

"No, you won't," Alice said firmly. "You will concentrate on defending yourself and let me defend myself."

"Really?" Jasper smirked.

"Yes Jasper," Alice growled and just the use of his full name and the tone she said it with was enough to tell him she was serious.

"Well I'll make sure your well prepared then," Jasper amended.

"Much better," Alice nodded and sat back on the bed and he offered her a smile before he finished dressing.

"Let's go," he said once he was dressed and held his hand out to it. She slipped her hand easily into his and he pulled her from the bed in one fluid motion and she landed on her feet lightly beside him. He kept her hand firmly in hers and they walked downstairs to join the rest of their family and headed out to the clearing.

**XXX**

When the Cullens, minus Edward, arrived at the clearing they were the first there. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie stood together and Emmett and Jasper wrestled playfully while Alice stood to the side just watching them. Emmett and Jasper were only half-heartedly playing around and Jasper suddenly felt confusion and fear flood him and he shoved Emmett back and looked straight at Alice. Her face was scrunched up and her eyes were glazed and Jasper immediately rushed to her side.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked softly as his arm slipped around her shoulders.

"Everything just went black," Alice pouted as her eyes cleared and she looked up at him.

"It's okay," Jasper assured her. "It just means the wolves are on their way here."

"I don't like this," Alice whispered. "I don't like being blind."

"It will be okay sweetheart," Jasper assured her and leaned down and kissed her hair gently before stepping away from her slightly. He began to stretch out, getting ready for when the wolves arrived as he went through his head everything he wanted to teach their family.

Alice stood near him watching him, trying to get use to the strange black sensation she was getting now the wolves were approaching. Even though she couldn't see it in her visions her senses told her that Edward and Bella were approaching too. They stepped into the clearing and Alice sighed as she turned her attention to watch Jasper.

"Is something wrong with Alice?" she heard Bella ask.

"The werewolves are on their way so she can't see anything that will happen now," Edward explained. "It makes her uncomfortable to be blind."

Alice glared at Edward and stuck her tongue out at him and Jasper laughed with Edward as he moved back to Alice's side. The rest of the family gathered closer as Edward and Bella joined them and Emmett was the last to step up to the group, slinging his arm casually around Rosalie's shoulders as he smirked.

"Hey Edward, Hey Bella," he greeted them. "Is he going to let you practice, too?"

"Please Emmett don't give her any ideas," Edward groaned.

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"A minute and a half," Edward answered. "But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms."

"This is hard for them," Carlisle nodded. "I'm grateful they're coming at all."

"They're coming as wolves?" Bella gasped and Edward nodded his head.

"Prepare yourselves," Edward said in a low voice. "They've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?" Alice demanded.

"Shh," Edward whispered as his eyes focused on the forest. The family moved into a protective stance as they began to see large, dark shapes forming as the wolves came into their vision. Jasper glanced at Alice, making sure he was between her and the wolves so if they lost control he could get in their path before they reached his wife. The wolves' large forms became clearer and when they were completely visible to the Cullens they looked terrifying.

"Damn, did you ever see anything like it," Emmett muttered under his breath as Esme and Rosalie looked at each other wide eyed. Jasper remained in his rigid stance and he felt Alice reach over and slip her hand into his. He felt a sliver of fear come from her and without tearing his eyes from the wolves he sent her waves of calm and reassurance. He had to admit to himself there were more of them than he had thought, he counted at least ten, and he was glad they were on the same side for this battle.

"What is it?" Bella whispered as she leaned towards Edward. "I can't see."

"The pack has grown," Edward whispered back, his eyes staying on the wolves. "Fascinating."

"Welcome," Carlisle said as he took a careful step forward and addressed the wolves.

"Thank you," Edward translated for Sam. "We will watch and listen but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle assured him and pointed to where Jasper was standing. "My son Jasper has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" Edward asked for Sam.

"They are all very new, only months old to this life," Carlisle answered. "Children in a way. They will have no skill or strategy only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you. It shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves."

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," Edward translated again for Sam.

"We'll see how it plays out," Carlisle nodded.

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?" Edward said, again for Sam.

"They'll come across the mountains in four days in the late morning," Carlisle replied. "As they approach Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information," Edward relayed. "We will watch." The wolves sat down to take their place as spectators and Jasper squeezed Alice's hand and then dropped it and took a few steps into the clearing. The wolves eyes on him were unnerving him a little and his family could sense it. He glanced over at Edward and when his eyes locked on his brother he spoke in his head.

"_Is it safe_?" he asked silently. "_Will I be right if I turn my back on them_?" Edward nodded his head without a word after checking the wolves' thoughts and Jasper slowly turned so he was facing his family.

"Carlisle's right, they'll fight like children," he started. "The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?" Emmett stepped forward with a huge grin on his face and Jasper moved to the north end of the clearing.

"Okay Emmett first," he explained to the family. "He's the best example of a newborn attack."

"I'll try not to break anything," Emmett growled as he glared at Jasper.

"What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength," Jasper smirked. "He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett. Okay, Emmett try to catch me." Jasper moved quickly and Emmett took off after him and they became a blur to the others. Jasper managed to elude Emmett every time he lunged for him and then he suddenly leapt onto Emmett's back from behind and placed his mouth near Emmett's throat.

"Dammit!" Emmett groaned and let out a few curse words.

"Knock off the language," Jasper growled in a low voice and indicated Alice, Rosalie and Esme with his eyes. "There are ladies present."

"Again," Emmett snapped.

"It's my turn," Edward argued and Jasper could feel the nervousness and fear coming from Bella and glanced over and noticed she was looking straight at Alice.

"In a minute," Jasper smirked at Edward. "I want to show Bella something first." He held his hand out to Alice and she grinned at him as she stepped forward.

"I know you worry about her," Jasper said, addressing Bella. "I want to show you why that's not necessary."

"You ready baby?" he added in a low voice as he crouched to attack her.


	68. Chapter 68

_Thank you to PrettyinBlack8, Cowboy'sMontana, Kiefercarlos, Alex the EliteShadow, ja4ever and twilightslittleangel for your reviews._

**XXX**

"Give me your worst," Alice giggled, also low and as Jasper moved slightly to her left she closed her eyes. She let herself be enveloped by the blackness of her visions and she saw Jasper spring towards her. She took a quick step forward and smirked when she felt him fly past behind her. She saw straight away he would attack again and this time stepped back, allowing him to sail past her at the front. Jasper lunged for her a few more times and then she felt him move closer and begin to circle her.

She started to move, relying on her vision rather than her senses, always dancing out of his reach just before he managed to grasp her. They danced around for a while, Alice always slipping from him at the last second and then she saw he was about to leave his back unprotected. She lunged quickly and landed on his back and squeezed her knees on his waist as she grabbed his shoulders with her hands. She let out a throaty laugh as she placed her mouth against the skin of his neck.

"Gotcha," she giggled and then lightly kissed his neck.

"You truly are one frightening little monster," Jasper smirked as he shook his head. He could hear the wolves showing their appreciation and awe and he gently took Alice's arms and lowered her to the ground before turning to face her.

"Private training after this," he whispered and bent down and quickly brushed his lips on hers and she nodded her head and smiled up at him.

"My turn," Edward called out and Alice smiled at Jasper and danced over to stand with Bella as Edward faced Jasper.

"Cool, huh?" Alice grinned as she stood beside her friend.

"Very," Bella agreed but kept her eyes on Jasper and Edward. Alice saw a quick vision of Bella going off alone to met the newborn vampires and she sighed and leaned closer to the human.

"I've got my eye on you Bella," Alice whispered as she put her mouth near Bella's ear. "I'll warn him if your plans get any more defined. It doesn't help anything for you to put yourself in danger. Do you think either of them would give up if you died? They'd still fight, we all would. You can't change anything so just be good okay? I'm watching." Alice sighed as she glanced at Bella again and she knew her spoken warning had been clear to the human. As they watched Edward and Jasper spar Alice drifted over towards where the rest of the family were and stepped up between Rosalie and Esme.

"I am guessing Jasper has taught you a few things already?" Rosalie asked.

"He has," Alice nodded. "I wanted to be able to defend myself. Just after we met he taught me to fight and every once in a while he makes me do a refresher session with him."

"Why?" Esme asked quietly.

"Could you imagine how much more overprotective he would be if he thought I couldn't defend myself at all?" Alice smirked.

"That's a point," Rosalie grinned.

Alice walked over and sat down at the base of a tree as she watched the rest of her family fight with Jasper. He gave them all numerous turns and instructed them as they fought but he never called her back to him. She knew he would save her instruction for their private session later and she relaxed back and tried to check her visions instead. As usual there was nothing new and as she pulled herself from them in frustration Jasper turned towards the wolves again and she felt his slight nervousness reappear.

"We'll be doing this tomorrow," he told them. "Please feel welcome to observe again."

"Yes, we'll be here," Edward translated again for Sam and then stepped closer to his family. "The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still it will make it easier for them."

"Certainly," Carlisle agreed. "Whatever you need."

The Cullens gathered a little closer together as the wolves got to their feet and Sam led them towards the group. Sam stepped up to Carlisle and breathed in and Jasper stiffened beside him. He reached over and quickly took Alice's hand in his again as Sam moved over to breathe in Jasper's scent. As Sam moved one of the wolves whined, obviously feeling threatened now Sam had moved and he was stuck between Jasper and Carlisle. Jasper ignored him as he watched Sam out of the corner of his eyes as Sam leaned forward and breathed in Alice's scent.

The other wolf sniffed at Jasper quickly and then moved to Alice and as they wolves continued to parade past them Jasper watched the ones near Alice rather than the ones that approached him. As soon as the last wolf had smelt Alice Jasper reached for her and pulled her safely into his arms and it was then that he glanced over and noticed Bella had walked over to one of the wolves. It suddenly licked Bella and Jasper frowned as Alice shuddered in his arms.

"Ew! Gross Jake!" Bella squealed and lashed out playfully at him. Bella glanced over and noticed everyone else, vampires and wolves alike, watching them and Jasper could feel the disgust and confusion coming from everyone.

All the wolves except Jacob backed away and with the exception of two that waited near the trees for Jacob the rest of them disappeared. When Edward walked over and he seemed to be communicating with Jacob the rest of the Cullens gathered around Jasper and Alice.

"How do you think it went?" Carlisle asked as he looked at his son.

"Good," Jasper nodded. "I think we'll do fine."

"Of course we will," Emmett grinned, eager for the fight.

"You think those of us that aren't itching for the battle have enough skill to face the newborns?" Carlisle asked as he threw an amused glance at Emmett.

"I think so," Jasper nodded. "As long as you remember what I said tonight you should be fine. If anyone wants any private training, just let me know."

"Not me," Emmett grinned.

"Me either," Carlisle smiled.

"I don't," Alice murmured and Jasper turned and gave her a pointed stare. "Oh, so everyone else gets to decide for themselves but mine is compulsory?"

"Exactly," Jasper smirked.

"Not fair," Alice pouted.

"Jasper?" Edward called out and Jasper turned and walked over towards where Jacob, Edward and Bella were standing, Jacob now in human form, and he felt Alice drifting behind him.

"Okay, Jacob," Edward said and Jacob stepped forward and held his arms out to Bella.

"We're going to see if I can confuse the scent enough to hide your trail," Jacob explained.

"You're going to have to let him carry you Bella," Edward added.

"Don't be such a baby," Jacob muttered when he saw Bella's resistance and he grabbed her and lifted her easily into his arms.

"Bella's scent is so much more potent to me," Edward explained as he glanced at Jasper and Alice. "I thought it would be a fairer test if someone else tried." Jacob walked away with Bella still in his arms and disappeared into the forest and Edward turned to look at Jasper and Alice.

"Okay, can you guys see if you can follow Bella's scent now?" he asked and Jasper and Alice nodded and raced off into the forest together.

"You got it?" Jasper asked as he breathed in deeply.

"Nope," Alice growled. "All I can smell is werewolf."

"Me too," Jasper nodded. "Let's go a little further, see if we can pick up her scent." They ran deeper into the forest and Alice stopped suddenly and turned to look at Jasper.

"Still nothing for me," she sighed. "You?"

"Not a thing," Jasper grinned. "Except rancid werewolf."

"Ughh, tell me about it," Alice groaned. "If I was human I'd be throwing up right now. It is awful."

"Let's head back to the clearing," Jasper decided and reached over and took her hand in his. "You know, if the werewolf's scent covers Bella's maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"How?" Alice asked as they began to walk back towards the clearing.

"We could lay a false scent trail and lead the army exactly where we want them," Jasper murmured.

"That's a good idea baby," Alice grinned. They stepped back into the clearing and Jacob had already returned with Bella and was walking toward Edward with her still in his arms.

"I don't know how Edward can watch that," Jasper murmured. "If a werewolf held you in his arms I wouldn't be able to help myself, I'd rip him to pieces."

"Yeah but I would be attacking him and raising all kinds of hell not snuggling into him," Alice pointed out in a whisper.

"True," Jasper nodded. When they reached the others everyone looked at them expectantly.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"As long as you don't touch anything Bella I can't imagine someone sticking their nose close enough to that trail to catch your scent," Jasper shuddered. "It was almost completely obscured."

"A definite success," Alice added as she crinkled her nose at the smell of Jacob again.

"And it gave me an idea," Jasper continued.

"Which will work," Alice nodded surely as she saw a quick vision of exactly what would take place if they used Jasper's idea.

"Clever," Edward agreed as he saw Jasper's idea in their minds.

"How do you stand that?" Jacob murmured to Bella as an insult to Edward but the vampires all just ignored him.

"We're, well, you're going to leave a false trail to the clearing Bella," Edward explained. "The newborns are hunting, your scent will excite them and they'll come exactly the way we want them to without being careful about it. Alice can already see that this will work. When they catch our scent they'll split up and try to come at us from two sides. Half will go through the forest, where her vision suddenly disappears."

"Yes!" Jacob grinned.

"_If we actually have Bella in the clearing the newborns would be really distracted_," Jasper thought suddenly.

"Not a chance," Edward growled dangerously as he glared at Jasper and Jasper realised that Edward had seen his quick thought.

"I know, I know, I didn't even consider it, not really," Jasper sighed and Alice stomped on his foot and he turned and saw her glaring at him, questions in her eyes. "If Bella was actually there in the clearing it would drive them insane. They wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but her. It would make picking them off truly easy. Of course it's too dangerous for her. It was just an errant thought."

"No," Edward snapped.

"You're right," Jasper sighed and reached over to slip his hand in Alice's and pulled her back towards the middle of the clearing. "Best two out of three?"

"Of course baby," Alice smiled at him. Jasper stopped and stood silently as Edward and Bella and then the wolves disappeared from the clearing and as soon as his senses told him that Alice and he were the only ones nearby now he relaxed a little.

"Okay, let's practice for a while and then I want to give you a few more pointers," Jasper said finally.

"All right," Alice agreed.

Jasper took a step back from her and began to circle her again and he watched as she closed her eyes. He began to stalk her and then lunged for her, and like before she easily slipped from his reach. They began to quicken the pace and were soon nothing more than a blur as they sparred together. They play fought for nearly two hours and after Alice had succeeded getting on Jasper's back again he threw his hands up in surrender and grabbed her gently and pulled her around his body so she was nestled at his front, her legs still around his waist.

"Well done sweetheart," he smiled and leaned towards her and kissed her lips softly.

"Thanks," Alice murmured as she snaked her arms around his neck. He carried her to the edge of the clearing and then sat down to rest against a tree and she stayed in his arms and settled in his lap.

"Alice," Jasper said suddenly and his voice was so serious her eyes widened instantly. "When we were sparring before, not just now but when the others were here you were still able to use your vision as effectively as just now?"

"Yes," Alice frowned. "Why?" 

"I was just wondering," Jasper sighed and reached up to lightly stroke her cheek. "I was a little worried with the wolves involved in the battle that your vision might be useless. And without that I don't know how you'd fare against newborns."

"I think the fact I won't be fighting the wolves will help," Alice assured him. "Having them here didn't make any difference. If I had tried to see what they were doing it would but I could still see you clearly."

"Good," Jasper sighed in relief.

"So you want to go again?" Alice murmured as she leaned closer to him and she rested her lips right near his ear. "Or would you rather do some other activity?"

"Some other activity?" Jasper repeated with a smirk.

"Yeah," Alice giggled and moved her lips to his neck and kissed the skin there lightly. "I'm sure we can come up with something."

"I'm sure we can," Jasper laughed and tightened his arms around her as he moved his head and crushed his lips to hers.


	69. Chapter 69

_Thank you to deltagirl74, Cowboy'sMontana, yingyanggirl, Kiefercarlos, Alex the EliteShodow, xxtwilightx and ja4ever for your reviews._

**XXX**

Alice was sitting on the bed in their room, a soft pout on her face as she flipped through an online shopping catalogue on the laptop.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" Jasper asked as he walked into the room.

"Ordering some stuff," Alice shrugged and her pout was still firmly in place as she clicked a few buttons and then snapped the laptop shut and tossed it aside.

"You're shopping at a time like this?" Jasper asked in amusement.

"Well you lost my bra last night," Alice glared playfully at him. "Why did you have to throw it?"

"I did try to find it for you," Jasper reminded her gently. "You have a whole drawer of them."

"Not like that one," Alice sighed, her pout forming again. "It was a one of a kind Simone Perele. I only had it shipped from Paris last month."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Jasper said instantly.

"It's okay," Alice shrugged and a cheeky smile appeared on her lips. "I ordered five more."

"Good, I liked it," Jasper grinned.

"You like all my lingerie," Alice teased.

"I like what's under it better," Jasper smirked.

"Jazz," Alice laughed in mock horror but their playful banter was cut short as she slipped into a vision. When she came out Jasper had moved to her side and he had his arm around her shoulders. "The army's numbers are down to nineteen. Two just had a fight and one was killed."

"Great," Jasper smiled. "That will even things up even more."

"Yeah," Alice nodded softly. She snuggled into him, wanting to feel him close and he just held her for a while until he felt her body stiffen as she slipped into another vision. She came out of it quickly but this time he could feel her heightened fear and a sliver of anger underneath it.

"I warned her," Alice hissed under her breath.

"Who?" Jasper asked in alarm.

"Bella," Alice growled and leaned over him to snatch her phone from the bedside table.

"What has she done?" Jasper asked. "Or what is she going to do?"

"In a minute," Alice said with a wave of her hand, the phone already against her ear.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward's voice came through the phone.

"I just saw a vision," Alice told him as she looked at Jasper, including him in the conversation. "I've had a few flickering ones and I warned Bella last night I would tell you if she made a firmer decision. Obviously she has. She has decided to follow us to the clearing to protect all of us. She thinks if the newborns get her we have no need to fight them. I told her last night we would anyway but she obviously didn't listen to me."

"I sort of guessed as much," Edward sighed. "She was talking in her sleep."

"You have to talk her out of it Edward," Alice added as Jasper's eyes went wide. "I've seen it and if she tries to follow us she will lose us. She will end up wandering around in the forest totally lost and I don't need to tell you how dangerous that will be with nineteen newborns roaming the same forest looking for her scent."

"I'll take care of it," Edward promised and Alice flipped the phone shut.

"She's really thought of that?" Jasper groaned, hoping his fleeting idea the night before hadn't put the idea in Bella's head.

"Yes, she has been for a few days," Alice nodded, knowing why he was concerned.

"Edward won't allow it," Jasper commented.

"No, he won't," Alice agreed.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice had gone downstairs and were sitting with their family as Emmett and Carlisle played a game of chess and Esme and Rosalie watched them when Alice slipped into another vision.

"Alice?" Jasper frowned as her eyes cleared again.

"Meddling little human," Alice muttered to herself before she looked up and noticed five sets of eyes watching her.

"Bella?" Emmett asked before the others could say anything. "What has she done?"

"She's convinced Edward not to fight against the newborn army," Alice explained.

"What?" Rosalie hissed angrily. "It's all for her, there is no way he will sit out."

"He's agreed to," Alice sighed and glanced at Jasper. "Well, he's almost agreed. He's decided to come back to talk to Jasper about it."

"Well you have to talk him out of it," Rosalie said firmly.

"Why would he want to not fight?" Jasper frowned.

"Bella has begged him not to," Alice sighed. "She has convinced him to wait with her instead."

"So she expects our family to defend her but not the one person who is responsible for bringing her into the family in the first place?" Rosalie growled.

"Something like that," Alice murmured.

"Ridiculous," Rosalie snapped.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Carlisle said diplomatically.

"We don't need him anyway," Emmett shrugged.

"It is Edward's decision," Esme added.

"Is it?" Jasper pointed out and they all went quiet at his words. Alice's phone rang then and she slipped it from her pocket and snapped it open, not even bothering to look at it, knowing it would be Edward.

"Yeah?" she snapped into it.

"Alice," Edward sighed. "Could you come babysit Bella for a bit? I need to speak with Jasper."

"I know," Alice answered. "I'll be there soon." She snapped the phone shut and Jasper looked at her questioningly.

"Edward wants me to go babysit Bella so he can come talk to you," she explained as she got to her feet.

"I'll come with you," Jasper offered instantly.

"Yeah baby, that will work," Alice said and rolled her eyes. "He's coming to talk you. How can you babysit me and Bella while he does that."

"Yeah I suppose," Jasper mumbled sheepishly.

"I'll be back as soon as he gets back to Bella," Alice smiled at him and ruffled his hair before leaning down and kissing his lips.

**XXX**

When Alice reached Bella's she didn't bother knocking but walked straight into the house and headed straight through to the kitchen. When she stepped into the doorway she saw Edward and Bella and she glared at Bella before turning her gaze to Edward.

"You're going to miss all the fun," Alice snapped lightly.

"Hello Alice," Edward responded and turned back to Bella and kissed her. "I'll be back later tonight. I'll go work this out with the others, rearrange things."

"Okay," Bella mumbled.

"There's not much to arrange," Alice pointed out. "I already told them. Emmett is pleased."

"Of course he is," Edward nodded and turned and left the house and as soon as he was gone Alice glared at Bella again.

"I'm sorry," Bella murmured. "Do you think this will make it more dangerous for you?"

"You worry too much Bella," Alice sighed. "You're going to go prematurely gray."

"Why are you upset then?" Bella asked.

"Edward is such a grouch when he doesn't get his way," Alice said and although that was partly true she was also worried about how his decision would cause a rift in the family again. "I'm just anticipating living with him for the next few months. I suppose if it keeps you sane it's worth it. But I wish you could control the pessimism Bella. It's so unnecessary."

"Would you let Jasper go without you?" Bella demanded.

"That's different," Alice growled.

"Sure it is," Bella shrugged sarcastically.

"Go clean yourself up," Alice snapped, not wanting to fight with Bella and right now the human was seriously testing her patience. "Charlie will be home in fifteen minutes and if you look this ragged he's not going to want to let you out again."

Bella obviously realised how she looked and slipped upstairs and she returned moments before Charlie walked through the door. As soon as his eyes landed on Alice his face broke into a huge grin and she flashed him her warmest smile.

"Howdy, Alice!" he greeted her. "How are you, hon?"

"I'm fine Charlie thanks," Alice smiled back.

"I see you finally made it out of bed sleepyhead," Charlie commented at Bella and then turned back to Alice. "Everyone's talking about that party your parents threw last night. I'll bet you've got one heck of a cleanup job ahead of you."

"It was worth it," Alice shrugged. "It was a great party."

"Where's Edward?" Charlie asked. "Is he helping clean up?"

"No," Alice sighed, a sad expression on her face although it was all for show. "He's off planning the weekend with Emmett and Carlisle."

"Hiking again?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Alice nodded, keeping her sad expression intact. "They're all going except me.

We always go backpacking at the end of the school year, sort of a celebration, but this year I decided I'd rather shop than hike. And not one of them will stay behind with me. I'm abandoned."

"Alice, honey, why don't you come stay with us," Charlie offered instantly. "I hate to think of you all alone in that big house." Alice let out a sigh and reached her foot over to tap Bella's but she obviously did it a little harder than she intended.

"Ow!" Bella gasped.

"What?" Charlie frowned as he turned to look at her and Alice gave her frustrated look.

"Stubbed my toe," Bella murmured.

"Oh," Charlie sighed and turned back to Alice. "So how about it?"

"Er Dad, you know we don't really have the best accommodations here," Bella butted in, finally getting Alice's hint. "I bet Alice doesn't want to sleep on my floor."

"Maybe Bella should stay up there with you," Charlie offered when he saw the sad look still on Alice's face. "Just until your folks get back."

"Oh would you Bella?" Alice grinned. "You don't mind shopping with me right?"

"Sure," Bella sighed. "Shopping. Okay."

"When are they leaving?" Charlie asked.

"Tomorrow," Alice answered.

"When do you want me?" Bella asked.

"After dinner I guess," Alice replied. "You don't have anything going on Saturday do you? I want to get out of town to shop and it will be an all day thing."

"Not Seattle," Charlie said firmly.

"Of course not," Alice agreed. "I was thinking Olympia, maybe."

"You'll like that Bella." Charlie smiled. "Go get your fill of the city."

"Yeah Dad," Bella sighed. "It'll be great."

Edward arrived back then and Charlie's happy demeanour instantly changed. They chatted for a few minutes tersely and then Edward announced he had to leave since they were heading out hiking early the next morning. They said goodbye to Charlie and Bella and then Alice walked outside with Edward.

"Are you coming home with me now?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm going up to Bella's room," Edward answered.

"Okay, I'll see you at the clearing tonight then?" Alice asked.

"Of course," Edward nodded and glanced out onto the street. "How did you get here?"

"I ran," Alice shrugged. "I promised Esme I wouldn't drive my car in town."

"Here," Edward said and tossed his car keys at her. "Take my car."

"Thanks," Alice smiled and turned and walked out to Edward's car and headed home.


	70. Chapter 70

_Thank you to em's imagination, Cowboy's Montana, Alex the EliteShadow, Jalice Whitlock Hale, ja4ever, yingyanggirl and JustAskThePixie for your reviews. Sorry this chapter doesn't get into the battle. The original book has the bits about the wedding in here as filler and I really couldn't just skip it because Alice is involved. I promise the next chapter will get into the battle because I know you are all waiting for that ; )_

**XXX**

When the Cullens arrived at the clearing for their second night of training again they were the first to arrive. Esme was still worried about their numbers now Edward wasn't fighting and Carlisle pulled her aside and began to quietly reassure her. Emmett was itching for action and slapped Jasper on the back and Jasper glanced at Alice and shrugged before dropping her hand and moving into the clearing with Emmett.

"He can't wait for the fight," Rosalie laughed as she watched them and Alice turned and smiled when she saw Rosalie resting back on her elbows on the ground.

"I think Jazz is the same really," Alice grinned as she walked over and sat down beside her sister.

"What about you?" Rosalie asked.

"I'd rather we didn't have to," Alice shrugged. "But if it's going to happen I'm there. I couldn't stand sitting somewhere waiting while Jazz was off fighting. I did it for twenty eight years, I can't do it again."

"Yeah I guess you did," Rosalie nodded softly.

"Everything just went black again," Alice sighed. "I guess that means the wolves are on their way."

"They are," Rosalie nodded. "I can smell them already."

"Ugh, true," Alice said and crinkled her nose. Moments later three wolves stepped out of the forest and they walked carefully towards the Cullens but stopped a safe distance away.

"I think they smell even worse than last night and there are less of them tonight," Rosalie commented and then glanced to one side of the clearing. "Here comes the human." Alice laughed and moments later Edward and Bella stepped into the clearing. Jacob walked over to them and Alice watched as they talked for a while and then Edward left Bella with Jacob and walked over to join the family.

"Let's start this shall we?" Edward said and Jasper instantly stopped sparring with Emmett and nodded his head.

"Last night we learnt one on one combat," Jasper nodded, his voice all business now. "Tonight I want to show you how to deal with multiple attackers. Newborns rely on instinct so they aren't going to just stand in a line and wait for their turn to fight. They will just come at you and it won't always be just one."

"Excellent," Emmett grinned.

"No, not excellent," Jasper snapped lightly and held his hand out towards Alice. "Sweetheart, you first. I want to see if your visions work the same with multiple attacks." Alice jumped to her feet and walked over to join him and he glanced at Emmett and Edward.

"I want the two of you to join me," he said, the words passing his lips with difficulty. "Try to rely only on instinct and go for Alice. All at the same time."

"Easy," Emmett grinned.

"Emmett," Jasper warned in a dark voice. "Try to remember that is my wife you'll be stalking. Don't go hard at her like you do with me."

"Jasper!" Alice snapped and turned to Emmett. "Ignore him. I'm just as unbreakable as he is. Give me your best."

"Oh I will little pixie," Emmett smirked and Jasper glared at him and he just shrugged.

"Let's do this," Edward grumbled and Jasper nodded his head. Alice walked into the clearing and waited as the three men gathered near her and then she shut her eyes. Edward lunged for her first and she easily saw him and sidestepped him as Jasper came for her. She avoided him too but stepped straight into Emmett's path. Emmett hadn't held back and his body slammed into Alice's and the two of them slid halfway across the clearing before coming to a stop with him on top of her.

"Emmett!" Jasper roared angrily as he raced to their side and shoved Emmett off Alice.

"Jasper, I'm fine," Alice giggled as she jumped back up to her feet.

"What did I say?" Jasper hissed as he glared at Emmett.

"This is never going to work," Alice groaned and nudged Jasper hard. "You, get over there and sit with Rose. Carlisle, can you take over for Jasper."

"Alice…" Jasper started.

"Jazz, if you ever, ever want to touch me again do it!" Alice growled dangerously and Emmett and Rosalie burst out laughing and even Edward, Esme and Carlisle looked amused.

Jasper stomped off and flopped down on the ground beside Rosalie and Alice moved back to the centre of the clearing. She closed her eyes again and this time Emmett, Edward and Carlisle all went for her at the same time. She slipped from them easily and they all became a blur as the pace quickened. They worked for a while and then Alice had Emmett on the ground, her mouth near his neck and they were quite a way away from Edward and Carlisle.

"Perfect," Esme grinned.

"Told you," Alice laughed and cheekily winked at Emmett before dancing over to Jasper and Rosalie. "I'm sorry I got nasty Jazz. It is harder with more than one but I think I've got it now. I just have to let the visions come to me, not look for them."

"We'll practice some more later with you," Jasper nodded and got to his feet and joined the other men and they began taking turns attacking each other.

**XXX**

On Friday evening Carlisle and Jasper had told everyone to go hunting to build their strength for the upcoming battle and once everyone else had left Jasper led Alice into the forest. They travelled a fair distance from the house before they came upon a herd of deer and Jasper stopped and turned and smiled at Alice.

"You first sweetheart," he smiled and stepped back to lean against a tree. She looked at him for a moment and then nodded her head and turned her attention to the deer. As she handed herself over to her instincts Jasper stayed a safe distance back and watched her as pride filled him. When she had stalked the pack and drunk her fill she stood up and skipped gracefully back to his side.

"Now, your turn," she grinned.

"Yes, wait here," Jasper nodded. He raced away from her and she slid down to sit leaning against the tree as she waited for him. It was only a few minutes later when he returned and she smiled when she saw his eyes were a lovely golden colour again.

"That's much better," she whispered as she jumped to her feet and moved to his side. "Do you want more?"

"Maybe a little," Jasper admitted. "It wouldn't hurt to be as strong as possible." Alice nodded her head but before she could say anything her eyes glazed over and he reached for her quickly and drew her into his arms.

"Oh!" she giggled as she her eyes refocused and she grinned up at him.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked in amusement, sensing her happiness and knowing it must not be anything about the upcoming battle.

"Edward just asked Bella to marry him," Alice smirked. "And she said yes."

"That's fantastic," Jasper smiled.

"I didn't think you would be happy about it," Alice admitted.

"Why not?" Jasper frowned.

"It means the human will be a part of our family," Alice pointed out. "She'll be around a lot more if she's Edward's wife. She will probably even live with us."

"Surely they won't marry before graduation," Jasper replied. "And Carlisle is turning her then. She won't be his wife until she is one of us. I'm happy Edward has finally found someone to share his life with."

"That's true I suppose," Alice nodded.

"So, do you want to hunt some more?" Jasper asked.

"I guess I should," Alice agreed and Jasper took her hand and led her deeper into the forest as they searched for their prey.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice had spent the remainder of the night hunting and as the sun began to rise they found a deserted clearing near a small stream and snuggled together. Things got a little out of hand and they had soon discarded their clothing and forgot everything but each other and the sun was high in the sky when they finally snuggled in each others arms. They lay together in silence for the longest time, just content to be together but when Alice stiffened in Jasper's arms he looked down at her worriedly.

"What do you see?" he asked instantly when he saw her glazed eyes.

"She can't do that!" Alice growled angrily as she focused back on his face.

"Who can't do what?" Jasper asked, his panic flowing over her.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "She's decided she wants a quiet wedding."

"Isn't that her choice?" Jasper frowned. "You got the wedding you wanted it's only fair she gets the same thing."

"But she will regret it," Alice pouted. "And it isn't fair on Edward, or the family. "She's thinking that they should sneak away to Vegas and elope."

"Oh, that's a bit unfair," Jasper admitted.

"Exactly," Alice sighed.

"But honestly Alice," Jasper added. "It isn't something you should be worrying about at the moment. You need to be concentrating on this weekend. I don't want you sidetracked with anything else especially something as trivial as a wedding."

"A wedding is trivial?" Alice frowned. "The joining of two soul mates is trivial?"

"I didn't mean that," Jasper back pedalled quickly. "I just mean there are more pressing problems. Can't you sort this wedding thing out next week when the threat of the newborns is over?"

"I guess so," Alice sighed.

"We should get back," Jasper added.

"Yeah I know," Alice nodded and he helped her to her feet and they quickly got dressed. When they were decent they moved through the forest hand in hand and when they were close to the house they sensed the presence of four other vampires. Jasper stiffened instantly but Alice's quickly placed a calming hand on his arm.

"It's only our family," she whispered and moments later Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie stepped through the trees.

"Heading back home?" Carlisle smiled when he saw them.

"Yes, we should start getting ready for tonight," Jasper nodded.

"Yes we should," Carlisle agreed and the group walked together back to the house. When they walked inside Edward and Bella were already in the house and Alice glared at them as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I think that you're going to want to pack for cold weather Edward," Alice frowned, not liking the black holes in her visions thanks to the wolves. "I can't see where you are exactly, because you're taking off with that dog this afternoon. But the storm that's coming seems particularly bad in that general area. It's going to snow on the mountains."

"Ew, snow," Bella groaned.

"Wear a jacket," Alice sighed and she could tell Bella noticed her frustration with her and turned away from her. She could tell Edward knew why she was so upset with Bella but she chose to ignore him too and she heard Edward let out a low sigh before pulling Bella from the room. Alice stayed sitting in the living room as the others disappeared and when she was alone she got to her feet and followed Edward and Bella into the garage. She stood silently watching as Edward picked out anything he thought they might need for the weekend from the Cullens' impressive stash of camping equipment and she leaned against the wall as Edward pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Bella.

"Why don't you call Jacob and tell him we'll be ready for him in an hour or so," he suggested. "He knows where to meet us." As soon as Bella turned her attention to the phone Alice began her silent tirade on Edward.

"_I saw you asked Bella to marry you and I also saw she said yes_," she thought and Edward inclined his head in acknowledgement although the movement was too slight for Bella to notice. "_I've also seen that you are both considering running away to Vegas and eloping_."

"I know, I saw it in your head when you came home," Edward murmured, too low for Bella to hear as she spoke on the phone beside him.

"_That isn't fair Edward_," Alice thought. "_She will regret it. She needs a proper wedding_." Her eyes faded a little and she saw that Edward would give Bella whatever she wanted and she pouted at him. "_Fine, I'll talk her out of it myself then_." Bella snapped the phone shut and turned and handed it back to Edward and Alice noticed she had picked up that they were communicating the way only they could.

"Billy said to tell you good luck," Bella murmured.

"That was generous of him," Edward smiled.

"Bella, could I please speak to you alone?" Alice asked quickly, wanting to get in before Edward spirited her away.

"You're about to make my life harder than it needs to be Alice," Edward sighed. "I'd really rather you didn't."

"This isn't about you, Edward," Alice growled and when Edward laughed at her she narrowed her eyes at him. "It's not. This is a female thing."

"Let her talk to me," Bella sighed when she noticed Edward was going to protest further.

"You asked for it," Edward murmured and smiled to himself as he walked out of the garage and left them alone. Bella watched him go and then turned to look at Alice and Alice sighed and walked over and sat on the hood of her Porsche.

"Bella," Alice whispered and Bella instantly moved to her side.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Don't you love me?" Alice pouted.

"Of course I do," Bella gasped. "You know that."

"Then why do I see you sneaking off to Vegas to get married without inviting me?" Alice asked.

"Oh," Bella sighed. "You know how I hate to make a big deal out of things. It was Edward's idea anyway."

"I don't care whose idea it was," Alice frowned. "How could you do this to me? I expect that kind of thing from Edward but not from you. I love you like you were my

own sister."

"To me Alice you are my sister," Bella assured her.

"Words," Alice snapped.

"Fine you can come, there won't be much to see," Bella sighed but she noticed Alice still didn't look happy. "What?"

"How much do you love me Bella?" Alice whispered.

"Why?" Bella frowned suspiciously.

"Please, please, please, Bella, please," Alice pleaded. "If you really love me, please let me do your wedding."

"Aw, Alice," Bella sighed. "No, don't do this to me."

"If you really truly love me Bella," Alice smirked.

"That is so unfair," Bella frowned. "And Edward kind of already used that one on me."

"I'll bet Edward would like it better if you did this traditionally though he'd never tell you that," Alice pointed out. "And Esme, think what it would mean to her."

"I'd rather face the newborns alone," Bella snapped.

"I'll owe you for a decade," Alice pleaded.

"You'd owe me for a century," Bella countered.

"Is that a yes?" Alice grinned.

"No, I don't want to do this!" Bella frowned.

"You won't have to do anything but walk a few yards and then repeat after the minister," Alice giggled and Bella made a disgusted noise. "Please? Please, please, please, please, please?"

"I'll never, never ever forgive you for this Alice," Bella warned.

"Yay!" Alice grinned.

"That's not a yes," Bella snapped.

"But it will be," Alice smiled surely.

"Edward!" Bella yelled and turned and walked out of the garage and Alice quickly followed her. "I know you're listening. Get over here."

"Thanks so much Alice," Edward growled as Bella threw herself into his arms and he lowered his voice to a mere whisper as placed his mouth near Bella's ear. "Vegas."

"Not a chance," Alice smirked. "You know Edward, as a brother, you are sometimes a disappointment."

"Don't be mean," Bella sighed. "He's trying to make me happy, unlike you."

"I'm trying to make you happy too Bella," Alice sighed. "It's just that I know better what will make you happy in the long run. You'll thank me for this. Maybe not for fifty years, but definitely someday."

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be willing to take a bet against you Alice but it has arrived," Bella smirked.

"So, are you going to show me the ring?" Alice asked and took Bella's hand but when she noticed there was no ring on Bella's finger she frowned and quickly checked her visions. "Huh. I saw him put it on you. Did I miss something? No. Wedding's still on."

"Bella has issues with jewellery," Edward explained.

"What's one more diamond?" Alice shrugged. "Well I guess the ring has lots of diamonds but my point is that he's already got one on…."

"Enough, Alice!" Edward snapped. "We're in a hurry."

"I don't understand," Bella frowned. "What's that about diamonds?"

"We'll talk about it later," Alice promised as she saw a quick vision that Bella thought the diamond charm Edward had given her was merely a crystal. "Edward is right, you'd better get going. You've got to set a trap and make camp before the storm comes. Don't forget your coat, Bella. It seems unseasonably cold."

"I've already got it," Edward said quickly.

"Have a nice night," Alice murmured and drifted upstairs to find Jasper.


	71. Chapter 71

_Thank you to Amber1983, ja4ever, PrettyinBlack8, Alex the EliteShadow, yingyanggirl, and Jalice Whitlock Hale for your reviews. Jalice Whitlock Hale, I will do the Carlisle/Alice scene for you, probably in the next chapter or two._

**XXX**

The sky was dark when the Cullens walked out of the house and began to make their way through the forest to the clearing where the battle would take place. As they moved through the trees Jasper reached over and took Alice's hand in his own and she glanced at him and smiled as she stepped closer to him. When they reached the clearing Carlisle left the group to go and check the scent path Bella had laid and Esme and Rosalie sat down together as Emmett bounced near them.

"Jasper, wanna practice one last time?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"No," Jasper frowned. "If you don't know it now you never will. I want some time with Alice."

"Babe?" Emmett smirked as he turned to Rosalie, not the least bit put off by Jasper's comments.

"Oh, I suppose so," Rosalie sighed dramatically and got to her feet. She walked over to join Emmett and they sparred playfully as Carlisle returned to the group and sat down with Esme. Jasper took Alice's hand and led her a little further away from their family and then he sat down on the ground and pulled her into his lap.

"You're nervous," he murmured as she snuggled into him.

"A little," Alice admitted. "It's been building for the last few days."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jasper frowned.

"Because you are already so overprotective," Alice chided gently. "If you knew I was scared it would have made things worse."

"You don't have anything to be scared of sweetheart," Jasper sighed. "I will never let anything happen to you."

"That isn't what I'm scared of," Alice murmured.

"What is it then?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"I'm scared of losing you," Alice whispered. "You're the one with the most experience and eventually they'll realise that and target you."

"I can take care of myself sweetheart," Jasper sighed and pulled her closer to him. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I couldn't bear it if I had to live without you," Alice gasped and turned and buried her face on his neck and she flung her arms around his neck.

"You will never have to sweetheart," Jasper murmured as he held her.

**XXX**

For the rest of the night the family waited together with Alice checking her visions regularly for any sign that the newborn army had changed strategy or route but everything seemed to be going to plan. Just before dawn the awful scent of the wolves filled the air and moments later the pack came through the trees and came towards the Cullens. They stopped a safe distance away and the big wolf that they knew was Sam moved to the front. He inclined his head slightly and Carlisle stepped forward to greet them.

"Thank you for coming," he smiled at them. "Everything is going to plan. Bella is camping up in the mountains with Jacob and Edward and last night they laid the scent trail. I checked it before and it's exactly like we planned. Alice still sees the newborns sticking to their previous decisions." There was a rumbling in the pack for a moment and Sam turned to look at them before turning back to Carlisle.

"I am sorry we cannot communicate better without Edward here," Carlisle added.

"I can still feel their emotions," Jasper murmured as he stepped up beside Carlisle. "They are impatient."

"Maybe they want to know when the battle will begin?" Rosalie suggested and Sam inclined his head and gave a soft yelp.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked and Alice immediately checked her visions.

"We only have maybe another hour to wait," Alice answered as her eyes focused again. Growls and mumbles of anticipation spread through the pack and even the vampires felt impatient at the news the battle would begin so soon.

The wolves moved away back into the forest although everyone could still smell their presence and the wait began. The Cullens didn't move back to their relaxed positions but this time stood in a grouped line together as they waited for the newborns to arrive. Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over again and when she let out a soft moan Jasper quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Oh no, they're coming," Alice gasped in horror as she came out of the vision.

"The newborns, now?" Jasper growled as Emmett crouched into a protective stance.

"No, not the newborns," Alice whispered. "The Volturi."

"Now?" Jasper gasped.

"No but soon," Alice murmured.

"When?" Carlisle demanded.

"I'm not sure exactly," Alice sighed. "But very soon. It's after we face the newborns but we'll still be in this clearing when they arrive."

"We should warn Edward and Bella," Esme murmured.

"No," Carlisle said quickly. "If we go to them now the newborns will track our scent directly to them."

"There is a way to contact them," Alice whispered and glanced in the direction the wolves had disappeared.

"Of course," Carlisle smiled and took a tentative step towards the forest as he raised his voice. "Sam?" Moments later three of the wolves came through the trees and they walked over to stop in front of the Cullens.

"Sam, are Seth or Jacob still with Edward?" Carlisle asked and Sam inclined his head. "Could you please ask them to inform Edward that the Volturi will be paying us a visit after the battle." Sam lowered his head and Carlisle thanked him before the wolves turned and walked off again.

"What do they want?" Esme whispered.

"I think that much is obvious," Rosalie growled. "They want to make sure Bella has been turned, which she hasn't."

"No, it isn't that," Alice sighed. "They decided to come to sort out the situation in Seattle. They will follow the newborns here."

"But once they are here they will want to see Bella to make sure you fulfilled your promise," Jasper murmured as he pulled her closer to him.

"The date is set for her transformation," Carlisle sighed. "I'm sure Aro will understand when we explain that to him. Who is leading them Alice?"

"Jane," Alice replied. "Aro, Caius and Marcus aren't with them."

"That's something at least," Esme whispered. Sam suddenly appeared through the trees again and moved quickly towards the Cullens and when he got closer than he had before Carlisle frowned. He walked straight over to Alice and Jasper let out a warning hiss as the wolf sat on his back haunches in front of Alice. He reached his paw out and Jasper hissed again and Sam turned and growled low in his throat at Jasper.

"Jasper, Sam," Carlisle warned.

"Get away from my wife," Jasper snarled.

"Jazz, he isn't going to hurt me," Alice murmured as she looked at the wolf carefully.

"How do you know that?" Jasper snapped, his eyes never leaving Sam. "You can't see the wolves."

"No I can't," Alice agreed. "But today we are on the same side." Sam lowered his head in agreement and tapped his paw on the ground in front of Alice.

"Did you tell Edward what I saw?" she asked, sensing Sam was somehow trying to communicate with her. He inclined his head and let out a small whine and Alice frowned for a moment. Sam let out a low growl of frustration and then stood up and took a few steps away from them before turning his head back to look at Alice. He tapped his paw on the ground again and Alice's eyes went wide.

"Oh, you want me to come with you?" Alice asked and Sam inclined his head.

"Hell no!" Jasper hissed.

"Jazz, it must be important," Alice sighed and took a step towards Sam but Jasper grabbed her arm to stop her. Sam tapped his paw on the ground again and Alice turned to look at Jasper. "Jasper, he won't hurt me."

"If you have a need to take my wife with you I am coming too," Jasper said firmly as he glared at Sam.

"Oh, we don't have time for this," Alice grumbled and pulled her arm from Jasper's grip and rushed over towards Sam.

"Alice!" Jasper snarled but she ignored him as she began to walk with Sam towards the forest. When they reached the edge of the clearing Sam tapped his paw again on the ground and Alice stopped. Sam disappeared into the forest and a few moments later he returned in his human form.

"Edward needs to know more about what you saw," Sam said as he eyed Alice and the other Cullens warily, and Jasper could feel his nervousness at being so close to vampires while human.

"Of course," Alice nodded, trying to ignore his smell. "I've seen that the Volturi have decided to come deal with the newborn situation. They will arrive after we have dealt with them but I'm not sure how soon after. Edward should probably keep Bella away until we let him know they have left again."

"Are they a danger?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't see any danger," Alice assured him. "They are here for the newborns, not us. Tell Edward it will be fine, just let Carlisle handle it."

"What about the pack?" Sam asked firmly.

"It might be an idea for you to return home after the battle just to be safe," Alice told him. "They won't recognise your scent and you will be safe."

"Are they a threat to Bella?" Sam growled.

"No," Alice lied. "My family and I will convince them to return to Italy. We can handle them. Just tell Edward to keep Bella away and she will be fine."

"I'll pass the message along," Sam promised and took a step back from her when suddenly her eyes glazed over. He frowned at her and when she seemed to stumble he reached out to grab her. At the opposite side of the clearing Jasper let out a ferocious growl and broke into a run, seeing only the wolf holding Alice in his arms.

"Jasper!' Carlisle yelled as Alice's eyes focused again and she quickly pulled away from the wolf just as Jasper reached her side and put his arm around her shoulders.

"He wasn't going to hurt me Jazz," Alice said quickly and turned her body between Jasper and Sam. "The newborns have caught Bella's scent. They have begun to follow the trail. They will be here in five minutes."

"I better go," Sam nodded and disappeared into the trees and Alice turned back to look at Jasper. His face was set with a grim, determined expression and she sighed as she let him lead her back to their family.

"You heard that?" Jasper asked the others.

"Yes, five minutes," Carlisle nodded and they moved to stand together with their eyes and senses trained in the direction the newborns would come. Jasper stood beside Carlisle with Alice on his other side and after a minute of silence she pulled her hand from his.

"They've caught our scent," she whispered. "And I was right, they have split into two groups. There are eleven coming in our direction and any moment now they will come through the trees."

"Yes," Emmett growled from his position between Rosalie and Esme.

"I think the second group is near the wolves," Alice whispered. "They just disappeared. The group coming for us is close."

"I've got their scent," Esme murmured.

"Me too," Jasper nodded.

"It's time," Alice whispered and suddenly the group of newborns stepped into the clearing and they all began to hiss and snarl as they focused on the Cullens. Emmett let out an angry roar and broke into a run towards the newborns and the rest of the family quickly followed him.

As they raced across the clearing Jasper discretely moved so that he was in front of Alice and when the two groups met he was able to take the first, large male vampire that lunged for Alice. They began to fight furiously and as Jasper concentrated on his attacker he could hear his family fighting the others around him. He quickly downed two of the newborns and was looking for a third when he glanced around to assess the situation. Esme was building a fire and Rosalie was standing nearby holding the remains of a newborn and near them Carlisle and Emmett were fighting off three other newborns. He turned quickly and saw a small female vampire stalking towards Alice and he knew his wife could handle the little one.

As he assessed the four remaining vampires he heard Alice gasp sharply and his head snapped to look at her. She was standing in the middle of the clearing with her eyes glazed over, in the middle of the vision, and a large male vampire had joined the female as they focused on Alice.

"No!" Jasper roared angrily, noticing that whatever Alice was seeing had her full attention and she was completely helpless. He raced towards them but the newborns were so much closer to Alice.

"Alice!" he screamed desperately, knowing he would never reach her in time.

The male vampire was right near Alice and he let out a hiss as he crouched low and prepared to spring towards her. Jasper let out an animalistic roar as he lunged for them, ignoring the vampire and going straight for Alice. He flew through the air and his body slammed into Alice and he wrapped himself protectively around her as she let out a squeak and the male vampire slammed into them. They all flew through the air before slamming to the ground and Jasper made sure every inch of Alice was covered by him. The newborn's sharp teeth sank into his flesh and Jasper let out a hiss as he felt the venom enter his body, venom he was willingly taking for Alice.


	72. Chapter 72

_PrettyinBlack8, Jalice Whitlock Hale, yingyanggirl, Alex the EliteShadow, ja4ever, twilightslittleangel, thank you all for your reviews. For those of you who are reading Midnight Shadows too I haven't been able to update it today. I am a little ahead with this one but don't have anything ready for Midnight Shadows right now. I'll try to have an update of it by the end of the weekend._

**XXX**

"Jazz!" Alice gasped as she snapped from her vision under him and Jasper ignored the pain in his arm from the bite as he grabbed the vampire pinning them down and spun so they were safely away from Alice. He let his instinct take over as they began to fight and Alice let out a snarl as she jumped to her feet and launched herself at the female vampire coming for her. Jasper had overpowered the male and torn him to pieces and Alice was seconds from finishing off the female when Jasper ran over to them and grabbed the female. Alice stood glaring at him as he tore the newborn apart and then he quickly collected up the pieces.

"Grab the rest," he ordered her and she hissed angrily at him but did what he said and followed him to where Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were burning the rest of the pieces. Emmett was just finishing off the last newborn and Jasper raced back to collect up the pieces of the male vampire and bring them back to the fire.

"Is that all of them?" he asked as he tossed the body parts into the fire.

"I got two, Esme and Rose got one each and Emmett got two," Carlisle told him. "How many did you two get?"

"None," Alice frowned as she glared at Jasper.

"Four," Jasper replied, knowing with the anger coming from Alice he was in big trouble once everything was over. He was almost glad of the Volturi's imminent visit to delay the tongue lashing he knew he was going to get from his wife.

"That's only ten," Emmett frowned. "Alice, you said eleven were coming this way."

"Yes," Alice nodded and quickly checked her visions. "It hasn't changed. Eleven took this path."

"Then there is one still here somewhere," Jasper growled and his eyes snapped to the tree line.

"A young one," Alice whispered. "A girl. She's scared."

"She will be soon," Jasper snapped.

"Jazz," Alice murmured, surprised by the heartlessness in his voice.

"Can you see where she is?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Alice nodded sadly. "Rose, Carlisle, come with me."

"I'll come too," Jasper said quickly.

"No," Alice snapped. "You have done more than enough. She isn't a threat."

Before Jasper could react Alice led Carlisle and Rosalie directly to the edge of the clearing and they disappeared into trees. She walked with purpose straight towards a rock and when they stepped around it they saw the small girl huddled in a ball and she looked at them and hissed.

"We won't harm you if you don't harm us," Carlisle said quickly and held his hand out to her. She looked at his hand warily but didn't take it although she did slowly pull herself to her feet.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked in a small voice.

"If you don't attack any of us then we will let you live," Carlisle said gently. "Do I have your promise not to do so?"

"Yes," the girl whispered.

"Come with us," Rosalie snapped and grabbed her by the arm and although the girl didn't fight Rosalie kept a grip on her as they took her back to the family. As soon as they stepped back into the clearing and the others saw them Jasper let out an angry hiss but Carlisle held up his hand in warning.

"I have offered the young one the opportunity to surrender," he explained quickly. "And she has, along with a promise not to attack us."

"A newborn promise doesn't mean much," Jasper snapped. A wolf's howl of pain suddenly filled the air and Carlisle's eyes went wide and he turned to his family.

"Jasper, stay with her but do not harm her," he ordered. "Emmett, Rosalie, with me."

"I should come too," Jasper argued.

"No," Carlisle explained quickly. "You need to watch her, you have the most experience with newborns."

"I guess," Jasper agreed and Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie quickly rushed off towards the sound of the howling wolves. When they reached them they noticed most of the pack gathered around a wolf that was lying on the ground. He was howling in pain and as Carlisle stepped closer he realised the wolf that was hurt was Jacob.

"Excuse me, can I help?" Carlisle asked quickly. The wolves turned to him and Sam lowered his head in agreement and took a step back from Jacob. Carlisle took Sam's movements as permission and carefully stepped between the wolves and began to examine Jacob's wounds.

"Well?" Emmett asked when Carlisle finally stepped back.

"I think he will be okay," Carlisle answered although he looked at Sam. "He has a lot of broken bones but he is already beginning to heal. If you can get him back to LaPush and will allow me to cross the line I will come examine him further once the Volturi has left. If he will phase back to his human form I can better treat him. I don't know much about wolf physiology." Sam inclined his head to acknowledge Carlisle's words and then the group of wolves surrounded Jacob and helped him to his feet. As the pack supported him they moved away from the vampires and once they had disappeared Carlisle led Rosalie and Emmett back to the clearing.

When Carlisle had left the newborn had cringed under Jasper's firm stare and Jasper moved his body to stand between her and Alice and Esme. He was towering over her as he watched her carefully and they stayed that way the entire time Carlisle and the others were gone. When they returned Carlisle glanced at them but didn't tell Jasper to stand down, knowing realistically that Jasper knew newborns better than any of them.

"Oh no," Alice gasped suddenly.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, finally tearing his eyes from the newborn to look at her.

"Bella has decided to come here," Alice sighed. "She'll be here in two minutes."

"How could Edward let her come now?" Esme whispered.

"He didn't have a choice," Alice murmured.

"Young one, what is your name?" Carlisle asked quickly as he looked at the small vampire still cringed in front of Jasper.

"Bree," she whispered.

"Bree, a human is approaching," Carlisle announced and didn't miss the look of excitement and hunger that appeared in her eyes. "You will not harm her. She is one of our family."

"A human?" Bree repeated.

"Yes," Carlisle smiled. "You must not hurt her. If you try you will surely fail. My son Jasper here has experience with dealing with your kind. He will cut you off before you taste her. And that will be fatal for you. Do you understand me?" Jasper snarled to support Carlisle's point and Bree nodded her head glumly.

"Carlisle," a voice called out and they all turned as Edward rushed into the clearing carrying Bella.

"What happened?" Carlisle gasped.

"I think she fainted," Edward said urgently as Carlisle raced over to them. Jasper stayed standing near Bree, making sure he positioned himself between her and Bella and he felt Alice step up to stand behind him, also between Bree and Bella.

"Carlisle, it's been five minutes," Edward said as they bent over Bella.

"She'll come around when she's ready, Edward," Carlisle assured him. "She's had too much to deal with today. Let her mind protect itself."

"Alice, how long do we have?" Edward asked as he glanced over at her and Alice quickly checked her vision.

"Another five minutes," she replied with a grim smile. "And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now."

"Bella, honey?" Esme murmured as she knelt down beside Carlisle. "Can you hear me? You're safe now, dear."

"He's going to live, Bella," Edward whispered, knowing it was the shock of hearing that Jacob was injured that had caused her to pass out. "Jacob Black is healing as I speak. He'll be fine."

His words caused Bella to stir and Jasper could feel Edward's relief from where he stood by the fire.

"Oh, Bella," Edward murmured and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Edward," Bella sighed.

"Yes, I'm here," Edward assured her.

"Jacob is okay?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Edward nodded.

"I examined him myself," Carlisle added. "His life is not in any danger. He was healing at an incredible rate, though his injuries were extensive enough that it will still be a few days before he is back to normal. Even if the rate of repair holds steady. As soon as we're done here I will do what I can to help him. Sam is trying to get him to phase back to his human form. That will make treating him easier. I've never been to veterinarian school."

"What happened to him?" Bella asked. "How bad are his injuries?"

"Another wolf was in trouble," Carlisle started.

"Leah," Bella sighed.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "He knocked her out of the way, but he didn't have time to defend himself. The newborn got his arms around him. Most of the bones on the right half of his body were shattered. "Sam and Paul got there in time. He was already improving when they took him back to La Push."

"He'll be back to normal?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella," Carlisle assured her. "He won't have any permanent damage."

"Three minutes," Alice murmured and stepped closer to Bella as Edward put his arms around her to help her stay standing. Edward glanced down at Bella and noticed she was staring in shock at the vampire cringed in front of Jasper and leaned down to put his mouth near her ear.

"She surrendered," he whispered. "That's one I've never seen before. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve."

"Damn right Jasper doesn't approve," Jasper murmured in a low voice as he continued to glare at Bree. "She will lose control any moment now." As he spoke he felt another surge of pain where the venom had entered his body and he lifted his hand and pressed it over the wound.

"Is Jasper all right?" Bella whispered.

"He's fine," Edward assured her. "The venom stings."

"He was bitten?" Bella gasped.

"He was trying to be everywhere at once," Edward explained. "Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do, actually. Alice doesn't need anyone's help."

"Overprotective fool," Alice growled beside them as she glared at Jasper again but before he could respond Bree let out a loud wail, the pain of Bella being so close overwhelming her. Jasper let out a low growl and Bree cringed away from him as he moved closer to her and his body dropped into a threatening crouch. He hissed at her and Carlisle moved quickly to his side and placed his hand on Jasper's arm.

"Have you changed your mind young one?" Carlisle asked. "We don't want to destroy you but we will if you can't control yourself."

"How can you stand it?" Bree groaned. "I want her."

"You must stand it," Carlisle scolded. "You must exercise control. It is possible and it is the only thing that will save you now."

"They're here," Alice whispered in a low voice and the family moved quickly as they gathered together. They focused to the north and within seconds they could see the group of vampires coming through the trees. Jasper moved up beside Alice protectively and placed his hand on the base of her back and although she was angry with him she didn't try to move away from him. Her eyes searched through the group approaching them quickly and she let out a small sigh of relief.

"He isn't with them," Jasper murmured and Alice could feel his relief too and realised he had been just as worried about Demetri as she had been.

"Hmm," Jane murmured as they walked into the clearing before coming to a stop in front of the other group.

"Welcome, Jane," Edward said softly. Jane just looked at the group, her eyes moving from one to the next when suddenly they focused on Bree. Her forehead crinkled slightly and Jasper could sense her confusion as she stepped forward a little more.

"I don't understand," Jane growled.

"She has surrendered," Edward said quickly.

"Surrendered?" Jane snapped as Felix and Alec shared a confused look.

"Carlisle gave her the option," Edward explained.

"There are no options for those who break the rules," Jane chastised.

"That's in your hands," Carlisle shrugged. "As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant," Jane snapped.

"As you wish," Carlisle nodded formally.

"Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you Carlisle," Jane added. "He sends his regards."

"I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him," Carlisle replied.

"Of course," Jane smiled. ""It appears that you've done our work for us today, for the most part. Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen including this one," Carlisle answered.

"Eighteen," Jane murmured.

"All brand-new," Carlisle added. "They were unskilled."

"All?" Jane echoed. "Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria," Edward told her.

"Was?" Jane asked and Edward nodded towards the smoke coming from the mountain and Jane instantly understood. "This Victoria, she was in addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes," Edward nodded. "She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

"Twenty," Jane sighed. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did," Edward admitted and Jane nodded her head before turning her attention to where Bree was cowered.

"You there," Jane growled. "Your name?" When Bree glared at Jane the look that passed in Jane's eyes was frightening and suddenly Bree was screaming in pain. Alice quickly slipped her hand into Jasper's knowing he would feel Bree's pain and he squeezed it although he didn't take his eyes from Jane. When the pain finally receded Alice stepped closer to Jasper and he moved his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him wordlessly.

"Your name," Jane demanded again.

"Bree," Bree answered and Jane grinned and sent another wave of pain at her. As Bree shrieked Jasper tightened his grip on Alice and she turned and buried her head on his chest, unable to stand watching anymore.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know," Edward growled as Jane released her hold on Bree again. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh, I know," Jane smirked and turned back to the girl. "Bree, is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"

"Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!" Bree gasped. "Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way."

"And this Victoria, did she create you?" Jane asked.

"I don't know," Bree whispered. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night, it was so dark and it hurt. He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe."

"Tell me about Riley," Jane said. "Why did he bring you here?"

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here," Bree said quickly. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent. He said we would know that we had the right coven because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part," Jane smirked.

"I don't know what happened," Bree added. "We split up but the others never came. And Riley left us and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing and everybody was in pieces. I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting." As she finished she pointed to Carlisle and Jane glanced at him before turning back to Bree.

"Ah but that wasn't his gift to offer young one, broken rules demand a consequence," Jane murmured and glanced at Carlisle. "Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?"

"We split up too," Carlisle nodded.

"I can't deny that I'm impressed," Jane admitted. "I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behaviour considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?"

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella," Edward explained.

"This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind," Jane commented and glanced at Bella and Jasper could feel the waves she was sending towards the human.

"Would you please not do that?" Edward snapped.

"Just checking," Jane laughed. "No harm done apparently. Well, it appears that there's not much left for us to do. Odd. We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."

"Yes," Edward nodded. "And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have fulfilled your purpose here."

"Yes, quite a pity how things turned out isn't it?" Jane agreed and turned to look at Bree once more. "Felix?"

"Wait," Edward said quickly and turned to look at Carlisle. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course," Carlisle nodded. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

"We don't make exceptions," Jane sighed. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me, Caius will be so interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

"The date is set," Alice spoke up and Jasper instantly tightened his grip on her, worried Jane would direct her gift at Alice for speaking out of turn. "Perhaps we'll

come to visit you in a few months."

"It was nice to meet you, Carlisle," Jane said, not even acknowledging Alice's comment. "I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again. Take care of that Felix, I want to go home."

Felix inclined his head and moved quickly towards Bree and she let out a scream as he reached her and grabbed her. Alice let out a small yelp and Jasper placed his head on her cheek and turned it quickly so she was looking at him.

"Don't watch sweetheart," he whispered quickly and the sound of crunching bones and ripping flesh filled their ears. Jasper kept his eyes locked with Alice until the smell of Bree's remains filled their nostrils and then he pulled her to him and she rested her face on his chest.

"Come," Jane murmured and Alice turned back and watched as the members of the Volturi guard turned and moved away, quickly disappearing into the tree cover of the forest.


	73. Chapter 73

_Thank you to Alex the EliteShadow, Jalice Whitlock Hale, yingyang girl and ja4ever for your reviews. Ja4ever, I wanted to put some Demetri stuff in but the problem was I'm sticking in full canon with the books and it didn't really leave a gap where something could happen with Demetri. Don't worry, I have ideas for later on to do with him ; )_

**XXX**

Once the Cullens were alone in the clearing they stood for a moment in silence and then Carlisle finally spoke.

"I need to get to La Push," he murmured. "I promised Sam I would go and see to Jacob as soon as the Volturi left. Edward, would you mind coming with me?"

"Um yeah," Edward mumbled as he glanced at Bella.

"Bella will be fine," Esme smiled at him as she stepped up beside them. "I'll take her back to our place and look after her until you return."

"No, I want to go with them," Bella said firmly. "I want to see Jake."

"Bella, you can't," Carlisle sighed. "Charlie is there with Billy. If you come with us it will blow your whole cover story. Go with Esme and we will return as soon as we can. If Charlie leaves we will let you know and Emmett or Jasper can bring you over."

"You'll call me as soon as Charlie leaves?" Bella asked.

"The very second," Edward promised.

"Okay," Bella mumbled. Edward leaned down and kissed her and then left her with Esme and disappeared with Carlisle and Esme carefully put her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Come on, let's get you home," she whispered and led Bella out of the clearing. Once it was only Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice left in the clearing Jasper glanced at Alice beside him and sighed when he saw her glaring at him.

"Alice, sweetheart, I…" he started but she cut him off quickly.

"Don't Jasper," she snarled. "We will talk about it later."

"But Alice…" Jasper started again.

"No," Alice snapped. "Believe me, what I am going to say you will not want me saying in front of others. I'll talk to you later. Right now I am so angry with you I can't even bear to be near you." She turned and stormed out of the clearing and Jasper let out a groan as he watched her disappear.

"Damn bro, what did you do?" Emmett smirked.

"I was only trying to protect her," Jasper murmured in shock.

"How?" Rosalie asked.

"She slipped into a vision during the fight," Jasper sighed. "I jumped in when a newborn went for her."

"And that's how you got bitten?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded. "Better me than her."

"I understand that," Emmett smiled. "I don't think she does though."

"I know," Jasper sighed miserably.

"Don't worry Jazz, she'll forgive you," Rosalie assured him gently. "She always does."

"She's very angry and upset," Jasper whispered, the emotions that had been coming from Alice still affecting him deeply even though she wasn't nearby.

"Jazz, you did it because you love her," Rosalie sighed. "If Emmett saw me in harms way and took it for me I'd be angry he did it and put himself in danger but once I'd calmed down I'd realise he only did it because he loved me. Alice will too. Just give her some space to calm down first. She'll see reason soon."

"I hope so," Jasper whispered.

**XXX**

When Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie returned to the house Esme, Bella and Alice were sitting in the living room together. When they walked into the room Alice glared at Jasper before turning her attention back to Bella and pointedly ignoring her husband.

"Bella, you're a mess," Alice sighed. "We should get you cleaned up a little."

"I guess," Bella murmured, obviously still in shock with everything she had witnessed that day.

"Come on, let's go up to my room," Alice smiled at her and reached over and helped her to her feet. She put her arm around Bella and led her from the room and upstairs and straight into her bedroom. "Go in and have a shower and I'll bring you in some clothes."

Bella disappeared into the bathroom and Alice went into the closet and took her time picking out some clothes for Bella to give her some privacy. When she heard the water shut off she grabbed a dress from its hanger and walked into the bathroom. She handed the dress to Bella and waited while she got dressed and then pointed to the chair near the mirror.

"Sit," she ordered. For once Bella didn't argue with her and Alice stepped up behind her and began to fix her hair for her.

"That's enough, Alice," Bella said finally. "I want to go back to La Push."

"Jacob's still unconscious," Alice answered. "Carlisle or Edward will call when he's awake. Anyway, you need to go see Charlie. He was there at Billy's house. He saw that Carlisle and Edward are back in from their trip and he's bound to be suspicious when you get home."

"I don't care," Bella frowned. "I want to be there when Jacob wakes up."

"You need to think of Charlie now," Alice sighed. "You've had a long day, sorry, I know that doesn't begin to cover it, but that doesn't mean that you can shirk your responsibilities. It's more important now than ever that Charlie stays safely in the dark. Play your role first, Bella, and then you can do what you want second. Part of being a Cullen is being meticulously responsible." She stopped brushing Bella's hair and set the brush down on the counter and then offered Bella a smile through the mirror. "Go home, talk to Charlie. Flesh out your alibi. Keep him safe."

Bella nodded her head slowly and got to her feet and Alice noticed she was having a little trouble standing up but just watched her carefully as she got her balance and then turned to face her.

"That dress is adorable on you," Alice smiled.

"Huh?" Bella mumbled. "Oh. Er, thanks again for the clothes."

"You need the evidence," Alice explained. "What's a shopping trip without a new outfit? It's very flattering if I do say so myself. Jacob is fine, Bella. There's no hurry. If you realized how much extra morphine Carlisle had to give him, what with his temperature burning it off so quickly, you would know that he's going to be out for a while. Is there anything you want to talk about before you leave? You must be more than a little traumatized."

"Will I be like that?" Bella asked softly. "Like that girl Bree in the meadow?"

"Everyone is different," Alice admitted. "But something like that, yes. It passes."

"How soon?" Bella asked.

"A few years, maybe less," Alice shrugged. "It might be different for you. I've never seen anyone go through this who's chosen it beforehand. It should be interesting to see how that affects you."

"Interesting," Bella murmured.

"We'll keep you out of trouble," Alice promised.

"I know that," Bella nodded. "I trust you."

"If you're worried about Carlisle and Edward I'm sure they'll be fine," Alice added noticing Bella still seemed preoccupied. "I believe Sam is beginning to trust us. Well, to trust Carlisle at least. It's a good thing, too. I imagine the atmosphere got a little tense when Carlisle had to rebreak the fractures."

"Please Alice," Bella groaned.

"Sorry," Alice said instantly.

"Alice, can I ask you a question?" Bella asked. "About the future?"

"You know I don't see everything," Alice warned.

"It's not that exactly," Bella sighed. "But you do see my future, sometimes. Why is that, do you think, when nothing else works on me? Not what Jane can do or Edward or Aro."

"Jasper too Bella," Alice nodded. "His talent works on your body just as well as it does on anyone else's. That's the difference, do you see it? Jasper's abilities affect the body physically. He really does calm your system down or excite it. It's not an illusion. And I see visions of outcomes, not the reasons and thoughts behind the decisions that create them. It's outside the mind, not an illusion, either. Reality or at least one version of it. But Jane and Edward and Aro and Demetri. They work inside the mind. Jane only creates an illusion of pain. She doesn't really hurt your body you only think you feel it. You see Bella? You are safe inside your mind. No one can reach you there. It's no wonder that Aro was so curious about your future abilities."

Alice stopped and looked at Bella and noticed she wasn't really listening anymore and let out a soft sigh as she reached over and stroked her cheek gently.

"He's going to be okay Bella," Alice sighed. "I don't need a vision to know that. Are you ready to go?"

"One more thing," Bella said quickly. "Can I ask you another question about the future? I don't want specifics, just an overview."

"I'll do my best," Alice nodded.

"Can you still see me becoming a vampire?" Bella asked.

"Oh that's easy," Alice smiled. "Sure I do. Don't you know your own mind, Bella?"

"I do," Bella nodded. "I just wanted to be sure."

"I'm only as sure as you are Bella," Alice reminded her. "You know that. If you were to change your mind what I see would change or disappear in your case."

"That isn't going to happen though," Bella sighed.

"I'm sorry," Alice murmured. "I can't really empathize. My first memory is of seeing Jasper's face in my future. I always knew that he was where my life was headed. But I can sympathize. I'm so sorry you have to choose between two good things."

"Don't feel sorry for me," Bella whispered. "I'll go deal with Charlie." She turned and walked out of the room and Alice sighed as she watched her go before turning to the bathroom counter and cleaning up the mess they had made.

When she was finished she walked back downstairs and stopped when she saw the family, except for Carlisle and Edward, sitting in the living room. She walked into the room and looked between the two spare seats, one beside Esme and one beside Jasper, for a moment and then she walked over and sat down beside Esme. The room was filled with silence and the tension was obvious and no one was really game to say anything for a moment.

"Alice, can we talk now?" Jasper said finally.

"What is there to say?" Alice snapped lightly.

"Jasper, remember what I said?" Rosalie murmured softly.

"Stay out of it Rose," Alice growled.

"Don't get nasty with Rose just because you're upset with me," Jasper sighed.

"I am more than upset," Alice yelled. "You're so damn good with emotions, here's a few for you. Furious, hurt, angry and that's just the start."

"I know Alice," Jasper murmured. "I was only trying to protect you." The front door opened and Edward and Carlisle walked into the house and they quickly took in the scene in front of them. Edward frowned as he read both Jasper and Alice's minds and Carlisle looked between them.

"What is going on?" he asked warily but Jasper and Alice both ignored him as they glared at each other.

"You are always only trying to protect me," Alice growled as she jumped to her feet but kept her glare on Jasper. "Why don't you just wrap me up in bubble wrap and store me in the attic?"

"Now your being silly," Jasper groaned.

"I'm being silly?" Alice repeated furiously. "You promised me you wouldn't intervene. You say you know I can look after myself but how would you know? You never let me. You treat me like some helpless little baby. I'm a vampire for pity's sake. I am programmed to kill Jasper, I think I can look after myself."

"Like in the clearing?" Jasper growled and jumped to his feet as their family watched on in wide eyed horror. "You looked pretty damn defenceless when you were standing there, eyes glazed over in the middle of a vision with a newborn flying towards you."

"So what?" Alice snarled. "He would have bit me, big deal. You survived, I would have too."

"I didn't want you going through that pain," Jasper sighed as he looked at Alice, his face a mask of pain at her onslaught.

"At least I would have felt like I actually contributed today," Alice snapped. "Thanks to you all I did was have a few visions and watch while everyone else defended our family. I'm sick of it Jasper, I can't take it anymore."

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean…" Jasper started but Alice cut him off again.

"You never mean to do it," she snarled. "But every time you do it anyway. Try scanning my emotions when you're doing it and see how it makes me feel. I don't feel loved and protected I feel like I'm some useless, worthless little baby. You make me feel like I am nothing!"

"Okay, enough," Carlisle said firmly and stepped quickly between the two of them. "Jasper, back off for now, Alice sweetheart, calm down. You're upsetting yourself too much."

"Alice," Jasper whispered.

"Jasper, no, just leave it!" Carlisle growled and quickly put his arm around Alice's shoulders. Before Jasper could protest any further Carlisle grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her from the room and they all heard her arguing with him as he led her straight to his study and slammed the door shut behind them.


	74. Chapter 74

_Thank you to yingyanggirl, Alex the EliteShadow, Jalice Whitlock Hale, deltagirl74, PrettyinBlack8 and ja4ever for your reviews. I'm sorry there won't be another update of this or any of my other stories until the end of the week, I have to go away for work. I will try and update all of them when I get home. _

_Jalice Whitlock Hale- I got the inspiration for this story after a couple of friends and I were discussing the Twilight series and we all agreed that Jasper and Alice didn't get enough 'airtime' in the books or in the movies. We all used to write fan fiction but none of us had for years and I decided to get back into it and try and write some Jasper and Alice stories. One of these friends was going through a hard time personally and is a mad Jalice fan so I started this is an effort to cheer her up. (It worked too I might add, she loves the emails she gets with these updates). _

**XXX**

Carlisle led Alice straight to his study and closed the door behind them and when she let out a dry sob he pulled her back into his arms and held her close. He kept her in his arms as he led her over to the couch and he sat them both down on it carefully.

"Its okay sweetheart," he murmured softly as he gently stroked her back and she sobbed on his chest.

"I didn't mean to be so cruel," Alice gasped. "I am just so angry at him and next thing I knew I had lost it. I didn't even know what was coming out of my mouth until it was said. Jasper must he shattered, I should go speak with him."

"We'll deal with that later," Carlisle said gently. "First I want to find out why you lost it as you put it. The Alice I saw out there isn't you sweetheart."

"He just made me so angry," Alice groaned.

"What did he do that made you angry?" Carlisle asked.

"The bite he got?" Alice murmured and when Carlisle inclined his head she continued. "He got it defending me. He promised he wouldn't get overprotective out there today and he did. I didn't even need to be there for all the good I did."

"You did well today," Carlisle argued. "Without you and your visions things could have gone very badly."

"I guess," Alice murmured. "I'm just so angry at Jazz for what he did today."

"Tell me exactly what he did," Carlisle encouraged her.

"It started the moment we engaged them," Alice sighed. "As we rushed towards them he put himself between them and me. He didn't let them near me. You were all fighting, even Esme, but I had nothing to do. I had a vision of Victoria attacking Edward and Bella and then I felt something slam into me and next thing I know Jasper is on top of me, hissing, and the pain coming from him was unbearable. He moved away and I finally got a chance to fight. I was winning, I was doing well and then he grabbed the newborn I was fighting and destroyed her himself."

"I see," Carlisle murmured. "May I offer you my opinion on the events?"

"Of course," Alice nodded.

"From what I have seen and heard over the years since you have both joined us I have come to understand that the love between yourself and Jasper is intense," Carlisle murmured. "You both act like you exist purely for the other."

"We do," Alice said instantly.

"The problem with a bond so intense is that Jasper knows what losing you would do to him," Carlisle continued. "He had a small glimpse of it when you went to Volturi and we thought we had lost you and Edward forever. For those few hours that we thought you were dead he didn't move, didn't respond. His life was as over as we thought yours was. I think to him an existence without you is worthless and when he is overprotective it is because he is fighting for himself as well as you. Without you he knows the world will be a dark, horrible place for him."

"But I can take care of myself," Alice sighed.

"He knows that," Carlisle assured her. "During the training it was obvious he knows that. The pride that came flowing from him when you overcame him on the first night and then Emmett on the second night made that obvious. But there was a difference Alice. It was him and Emmett. There was no threat of you being taken from him. Today there was and he couldn't bear it so he had no choice, he had to fight for you."

"But he got hurt trying to protect me," Alice whispered. "Why did he have to do that? I wasn't in danger of being taken from him. He is okay from the bite, I would have been too."

"Maybe, maybe not," Carlisle murmured. "It wasn't just a bite Alice. The vampire was set to kill you. The only reason he didn't kill Jasper was because Jasper had more skill and experience than him and killed him first. If it had been you it could have gone the other way."

"I suppose it might have," Alice whispered. "But he doesn't think, he just acts and jumps in before I have a chance to do anything."

"It's in his nature Alice, you know that," Carlisle sighed. "Even from day to day have you ever known him to see you unhappy or sad or hurt without instantly doing everything he can to make it better?"

"I suppose not," Alice admitted. "But it hurts me when he's hurt or upset too."

"I know," Carlisle nodded. "But don't be too hard on him for protecting you. He has to, you are the only good thing in his life as far as he is concerned. His life became good when you entered it. You can't punish him for wanting to protect that, or you."

"No, I guess I can't," Alice sighed and lifted her hand to rub her temple. Carlisle frowned as he watched her and then he lifted his hand to place it over hers, stilling it with his fingers.

"Alice, are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I've got this awful feeling in my head," Alice admitted.

"What kind of feeling?" Carlisle frowned.

"I don't know," Alice whispered. "I guess it's what the humans call a headache."

"When did it start?" Carlisle asked in concern.

"I guess it started during the battle," Alice started as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "When I saw the vision of Victoria going for Edward and Bella. It scared me and then next thing I knew something hit me, I know now it was Jasper. We fell to the ground and this absolute terror and despair overwhelmed me. I think Jazz was projecting. Then came the pain."

"Pain?" Carlisle frowned.

"From Jasper again," Alice sighed. "I know he thought he was helping me but the pain that came from him was worse than anything I could have gone through myself. Feeling him in pain shattered me. I vaguely remember us burning the bodies and finding Bree but everything from then on is hazy."

"You don't have a clear memory of it?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"Not really," Alice admitted. "I can see bits. I know I helped Bella get cleaned up and I know the things I just said to Jazz but it's like a foggy dream."

"And when did you last hunt?" Carlisle asked.

"Friday night," Alice murmured. "Why?"

"You're eyes are black," Carlisle commented. "How do you feel now?"

"I do feel thirsty," Alice admitted. "Actually, I feel like I could down a whole herd of deer and it would barely touch the sides. And I still feel a little strange. If I was human I would say I needed to sleep."

"Hmm, you have been doing a lot with your mind lately," Carlisle murmured. "Along with the planning, and no doubt worrying, that the rest of us have been doing you have been having visions about a lot of different things and trying to bring up a lot of those visions. I think you are tired, mentally tired."

"Mentally tired?" Alice repeated and moved her head to glance up at him. "And what would you prescribe for that doc?"

"Cheeky," Carlisle smiled at her before going serious again. "I think you need to go for a good hunt and then do something light and carefree. No stress, no thinking and definitely no visions for a few days."

"No stress?" Alice smirked. "That won't work Carlisle. I have to sort things out with Jazz. I can't leave him for a few days after the things I just said."

"At least hunt first?" Carlisle begged.

"Okay," Alice agreed.

"Who do you want to take you hunting?" Carlisle asked. "I could go. Or Edward maybe?"

"Actually no," Alice murmured. "Emmett?"

"Of course," Carlisle nodded. "I'll go get him for you."

"Thank you Carlisle," Alice smiled.

"You're always welcome sweetheart," Carlisle smiled back at her and leaned over and hugged her before getting to his feet.

**XXX**

When Carlisle walked into the living room the entire family immediately looked at him and Jasper jumped to his feet and walked towards him.

"Where is Alice?" he demanded.

"She's in my study but give her a minute," Carlisle sighed. "She isn't doing well at the moment, she's exhausted."

"Exhausted?" Jasper frowned. "Carlisle, we don't get tired."

"Well Alice is right now," Carlisle murmured. "Not in the physical sense like humans but she is emotionally drained. I think it is something to do with her visions. I know things need sorting out between the two of you but that needs to wait. She's in a delicate state right now."

"Of course," Jasper nodded straight away. "What do we need to do? What is wrong with her? How can I help?"

"Slow down Jasper," Carlisle chuckled. "She will be okay. She is mentally drained from everything. In a sense her mind is tired. It's happened to her before if you think about it. This time is just more extreme."

"When has it happened to her before?" Rosalie frowned.

"When she found out about her past," Carlisle reminded her. "And when Edward first met Bella. We don't know a lot about Alice when she was human and maybe there is something there that would explain this. When things get really stressful she seems to have a problem coping mentally."

"She is not insane!" Jasper hissed angrily.

"Jasper, I am not saying that," Carlisle said quickly. "I am saying she has been through a lot and isn't coping as well as she normally does. Her visions are a mind thing and I think they work her mind a lot harder than any of ours have to. It's understandable her mind is tired after everything she has seen over the last few weeks."

"Then how do we fix it?" Jasper asked.

"I am sending her hunting, for a start," Carlisle told him. "Emmett, she wants you to take her."

"Of course," Emmett nodded and instantly jumped to his feet.

"After that she wants to talk to you Jasper and then she needs to do something for a few days that is restful," Carlisle added.

"I'll take her somewhere quiet," Jasper nodded as always his first and only consideration being Alice.

**XXX**

Alice was sitting on the couch in Carlisle's office thinking over everything he had said when there was a knock on the door and then it opened. Emmett stepped into the office and grinned at her as he shut the door behind him.

"Carlisle tells me I am your partner of choice for your next hunting trip," he smirked.

"Is that okay?" Alice asked softly.

"Of course it is," Emmett assured her and held his hand out to her. "Come on little one, let's go." Alice took his hand and got to her feet and he pulled her from the room. He purposely avoided the living room and pulled her into the kitchen and they exited the house through the back door. As soon as they reached the forest Emmett dropped Alice's hand and they broke into a run together. They moved through the trees quickly and were soon far away from the house. Finally Emmett started to slow and he suddenly stopped and turned and grinned at Alice. She stopped beside him and sniffed the air and then she started to giggle.

"Are you actually going to give me a grizzly?" she grinned.

"Go for it little one," Emmett smirked. "You need to hunt more than I do. And I know that man of yours doesn't like you downing grizzlies. Go have fun."

"Thanks Em," Alice giggled and turned and ran towards the scent of the bear.

**XXX**

When Alice had fed on the bear, a mountain lion and two deer she skipped over to the rock Emmett was leaning against and skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Sated yet?" he smirked in amusement.

"Pretty much," Alice giggled. "It was kind of nice to hunt whatever I wanted without Jazz hovering over me."

"Its instinct," Emmett smiled at her. "I do the same when Rose and I hunt together. Deep down we know you can take care of yourselves but you are our wives. It's our job to take care of you. Just don't tell Rose I said that."

"Your secret is safe with me," Alice grinned.

"You want to head home now?" Emmett asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, we should," Alice nodded. "I need to talk to Jazz."

"Don't be too hard on him little one," Emmett sighed. "He only does it because he loves you."

"I know," Alice sighed, feeling a lot calmer now she had fed. She moved quickly and jumped on Emmett's back and he laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Emmett, you're a great big brother."

"Yeah I know," Emmett smirked and raced off towards the house with her still on his back. When they reached the house they immediately noticed Jasper sitting on the front steps, obviously waiting for them, and the worry emanating from him was intense. He frowned when he saw them and Alice tightened her grip around Emmett's neck.

"Put me down," she whispered.

"Of course," Emmett nodded and lowered her to her feet and then he walked into the house without a word, leaving them alone.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Jasper asked instantly.

"Yeah Jazz, I'm fine," Alice nodded slowly.

"Can we talk now?" Jasper said carefully.

"I think we have to," Alice replied and walked over and took his hand and without a word she led him back into the forest.


	75. Chapter 75

_Sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to PrettyinBlack8, Alex theElite Shadow, yingyanggirl, ja4ever and Cowboy'sMontana for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Alice led Jasper a long way from the house before she finally dropped his hand and slowly turned to face him. She looked up at him as she climbed up to sit on the top of a rock and pulled her knees up to rest her arms on them and Jasper watched her for a moment before leaning back on a tree behind him.

"Alice, you know…" Jasper started but Alice cut him off quickly.

"No Jazz, let me speak first," she sighed. "You promised me you wouldn't intervene today and you did. You broke a direct promise to me and you are surprised I'm upset?"

"I'm not really surprised," Jasper murmured. "But I couldn't help it Alice."

"Why?" Alice demanded. "I can take care of myself."

"It didn't look like it," Jasper threw back angrily. "You were mid-vision Alice. You have no idea how vulnerable you look when you are in the middle of your visions. If I hadn't jumped in you would have been hurt, maybe even killed. I couldn't allow that Alice."

"I get it Jazz, this time anyway," Alice sighed. "But you do it every time. You never let me defend myself."

"Because you are my wife, I love you," Jasper whispered. "You are my reason for living, I have to protect you. I can't stand by and watch while you're threatened. I'm sorry sweetheart, I honestly tried today but I can't do it. Please don't be angry at me for something I cannot control. It just about destroys me to see you in danger."

"And it destroys me to see you hurt, to feel you hurt," Alice gasped. "Do you have any idea the pain you projected when you were bitten? I was right underneath you but I would have felt it across the field. It was worse than feeling it myself. Jazz, it was agony knowing you were in pain and only because you were taking it for me."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Jasper groaned and jumped to his feet and quickly covered the distance between them to stand in front of her. "I didn't think about that."

"I was so scared Jazz, I don't like feeling you in pain anymore than you like seeing me threatened," Alice admitted softly.

"I can imagine," Jasper sighed.

"Jazz, this whole protection thing is becoming a common problem for us," Alice whispered. "It seems like every few years we are fighting about it. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"It's the last thing I want too," Jasper admitted. "But I don't see how we can fix it. Its instinct Alice, I can't change."

"And part of me doesn't want you to," Alice sighed. "I feel safe and loved with you around. How about we compromise? I won't say a word when you protect me if my life is threatened if you try to rein in the protectiveness when it isn't a life threatening situation?"

"That sounds reasonable to me," Jasper nodded.

"Good," Alice smiled.

"So we are okay now?" Jasper asked.

"We're okay," Alice agreed.

"Then how are you feeling?" Jasper asked worriedly. "Carlisle told me about your headache. Have you still got it?"

"A little," Alice admitted. "Carlisle thinks it's from stress and my mind being tired. It eased a little when I hunted and now it's more just a dull ache."

"That still isn't good," Jasper sighed. "You shouldn't be in any pain at all."

"It isn't too bad Jazz," Alice smiled at him.

"Still, Carlisle suggested you need something relaxing to do," Jasper murmured.

"What do you have in mind?" Alice smirked cheekily and tilted her head to the side as she gave him a seductive grin.

"Probably that later on," Jasper laughed, feeling the lust coming from her. "I was thinking we should take a holiday somewhere."

"Where?" Alice grinned excitedly.

"I thought a re-enactment of our honeymoon," Jasper smirked. "We could go to Isle Esme and spend some time alone."

"That sounds wonderful," Alice laughed and threw herself eagerly into his arms.

"Should we go home and get packed?" Jasper murmured as he held her close.

"Oh, you bet," Alice giggled and snuggled into him as he scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the house.

**XXX**

Alice was buried in the closet picking out clothes and throwing them out to Jasper who was standing in the bedroom with two suitcases open on the bed and trying to keep up with Alice as he packed the clothes.

"Do we really need this much?" Jasper laughed as he struggled to make everything fit.

"Oh, well I guess I could leave this stuff at home," Alice murmured and Jasper turned to look at her as she walked out of the closet. Her arms were filled with lace and satin and Jasper's eyes went wide when he realised it was lingerie he hadn't even seen on her yet.

"No, we'll find somewhere for that stuff," Jasper said quickly and turned back to the suitcases and struggled to make room for the things in Alice's arms.

"I thought so," Alice giggled as she walked over and dumped the lingerie on top of the clothes. Jasper started to push on the garments, suddenly desperate to make them all fit, when he realised Alice had slipped into a vision and he quickly turned and grabbed her arms gently and carefully lowered her to sit on the bed.

"Oh no," Alice gasped.

"Sweetheart, what do you see?" Jasper asked quickly.

"Bella," Alice whispered. "She's upset about something and trying to drive. She's on the road that leads out to La Push but she's heading back into Forks. Wait, she's pulling over. I should tell Edward." Just as she said it the door to their room flew open and Edward walked through it.

"I saw it in your mind," Edward said quickly. "Thanks Alice. I'll go get her now."

"Good, she is really upset about something," Alice murmured.

"Did you see what?" Edward asked. "I didn't catch anything to explain why?"

"No," Alice sighed. "But given that she is coming from the direction of La Push and I didn't actually see anything maybe it is something to do with Jacob."

"Probably, I'll go get her now," Edward nodded. "Thanks Alice."

"No problem," Alice said but Edward had already left the room. Alice turned back and gave Jasper a grin and they turned their attention back to their packing.

**XXX**

When they had finished their packing Jasper carried the suitcases down to the garage and stored them in Alice's Porsche and then he walked back inside and met Alice on the stairs.

"She agreed Jazz, she agreed!' Alice squealed as she threw herself into his arms.

"Who agreed?" Jasper laughed. "To what?"

"Bella," Alice giggled excitedly. "She agreed to let me help organise her wedding. I've just seen it. Edward will be bringing her here in five minutes."

"So I guess you have wedding discussions to have?" Jasper asked.

"Quick ones," Alice grinned. "Then its time for you and me to have some time alone. The wedding plans will be here when we get back."

"They will," Jasper agreed. "You go meet Bella and talk to her and I'll go see Carlisle and Esme to get permission to borrow the Isle for a couple of weeks. I'll meet you in the garage in half an hour."

"I'll be there," Alice giggled and turned and raced down the stairs to go outside and wait for Edward and Bella. She sat on the front step for a while, her body bouncing with excitement, and finally she could hear the distant approach of Bella's truck. As soon the truck came into sight she jumped to her feet and managed to control herself enough to stop on the bottom step as the truck came to a stop in front of her.

"Thank you Bella," she grinned as Edward and Bella got out of the truck.

"Hold it Alice," Bella sighed. "I've got a few limitations for you."

"I know, I know, I know," Alice grinned. "I only have until August thirteenth at the latest, you have veto power on the guest list and if I go overboard on anything you'll never speak to me again."

"Oh okay," Bella smiled. "Well yeah. You know the rules then."

"Don't worry Bella it will be perfect," Alice assured her. "Do you want to see your dress?"

"Sure," Bella nodded but then glanced at Alice warily. "When did you get me a dress?"

"These things take time Bella," Alice explained as she led Bella inside and up the stairs and Edward followed them. "I mean, I wasn't sure things were going to turn out this way but there was a distinct possibility."

"When?" Bella asked.

"Perrine Bruyere has a waiting list, you know," Alice pouted. "Fabric masterpieces don't happen overnight. If I hadn't thought ahead you'd be wearing something off the rack!"

"Per, who?" Bella stumbled.

"He's not a major designer Bella so there's no need to throw a hissy fit," Alice groaned. "He's got promise though and he specializes in what I needed."

"I'm not throwing a fit," Bella sighed.

"No you're not," Alice agreed as they walked into her room and then she turned and pointed at Edward. "You, out."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Bella, you know the rules," Alice sighed. "He's not supposed to see the dress till the day of."

"It doesn't matter to me," Bella shrugged. "And you know he's already seen it in your head. But if that's how you want it."

"All right," Alice murmured as she shoved Edward out of the room and slammed to door in his face before grabbing Bella's wrist. "C'mon." She pulled Bella into her closet and straight to the back where the garment bag holding the wedding dress she had ordered for Bella was hanging. She quickly unzipped the bag and then stepped back and held her hand up to the dress.

"Well?" she asked softly and Bella stood for a long moment looking at the dress.

"Ah," Bella smiled. "I see."

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

"It's perfect of course," Bella assured her. "Exactly right. You're a genius."

"I know," Alice smirked.

"Nineteen-eighteen?" Bella asked.

"More or less," Alice shrugged. "Some of it is my design, the train, the veil. The lace is vintage. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," Bella nodded. "It's just right for him."

"But is it just right for you?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I think it is Alice," Bella smiled. "I think it's just what I need. I know you'll do a great job with this, if you can keep yourself in check. Can I see your dress?" Alice just looked at her blankly and Alice smirked in amusement. "Didn't you order your bridesmaid dress at the same time? I wouldn't want my maid of honour to wear something off the rack."

"Thank you, Bella!" Alice squealed and carefully hugged her.

"How could you not see that one coming?" Bella laughed. "Some psychic you are!"

"I've got so much to do!" Alice giggled as she began to leave the room. "Go play with Edward. I have to get to work. Esme!" Bella laughed to herself as Alice raced from the room and Alice immediately went to find Esme to discuss their ideas for the wedding.

**XXX**

Alice was sitting in Esme's room with her making a list of things they would need to do to plan the wedding when Jasper's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Alice?" he said quietly although she could hear him clearly. Alice smiled and glanced at the clock on the wall and then jumped to her feet.

"This will have to wait until I get back," she grinned at Esme. "I promised Jazz we'd leave in exactly half an hour."

"It will be here when you get back," Esme smiled. "Go, and have a great time."

"We will," Alice smirked and jumped to her feet and rushed downstairs. Jasper was waiting for her in the garage as he promised and as soon as she walked in he smiled at her.

"You ready?" he asked eagerly.

"You bet," Alice grinned.

"So who is driving, you or me?" Jasper asked and Alice turned and gave him a pointed stare. "Okay, I guess it's you then."

"Exactly," Alice smirked and grabbed her car keys from him and they both walked to the car and got in. Alice started the car and then glanced at Jasper and he smiled as he reached over and took her free hand and then she slid the car into gear and raced out of the garage, both of them eager to get to the Isle and begin their time alone.


	76. Chapter 76

_Thank you to Cowboy'sMontana, yingyanggirl, DanishGirl, Jessie Alice, alex, ja4ever and Betty-wa16 for your reviews. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this. This is kind of a filler chapter that I needed to do to cover a few things that are mentioned in Breaking Dawn that happened between it and the Eclipse book. The next chapter will be the start of the Breaking Dawn part of this story. I can't believe I'm up to the last Twilight book already, wow! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and I'll update again as soon as I can._

**XXX**

For two weeks Jasper and Alice stayed on Isle Esme, spending plenty of time alone and relaxing. Finally though, they needed to get back to Forks so Alice could help Esme and Bella plan Edward and Bella's wedding. Jasper arranged their transport for night time, not wanting to risk them being exposed to sunlight during their trip home. They caught a boat taxi to the mainland and then a plane to Seattle and when their flight landed they were both eager to get back to the house. When they walked off the plane and into the nearly deserted airport Alice grinned when she saw Edward waiting for them. She raced over to him and hugged him as Jasper followed her at a more sedate speed.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked as she stepped from Edward's embrace.

"Rose didn't like the idea of your car being in airport parking for two weeks," Edward explained. "She and Emmett came for a drive the day after you left to pick it up and take it home."

"Who drove my car?" Alice growled and Jasper hid a smirk behind her.

"Don't worry, it was Rose," Edward assured her. "Emmett tried to convince her to let him but she knew you wouldn't like that."

"Damn right I wouldn't," Alice nodded.

"They were going to pick you up but Emmett needed to hunt," Edward added. "Bella is busy looking at wedding magazines with Esme so I figured I wouldn't be missed."

"They better not do too much without me," Alice warned.

"Bella won't," Edward assured her.

"Good, I can't wait to get home and get started on the preparations," Alice grinned.

"So how was your trip?" Edward asked conversationally as he followed them to the baggage claim area.

"Do you really want us to answer that question?" Alice asked cheekily.

"Actually no," Edward groaned. "The images in your minds are more than enough."

"Sorry," Alice giggled, looking anything but sorry. Jasper began to grab suitcases from the baggage area and Edward laughed when he saw how much luggage Alice had acquired.

"How did you manage this when you went to a deserted island for two weeks?" Edward teased.

"I didn't know what we would need," Alice shrugged. "I like to be prepared."

"And airports have shopping malls and we have been in four airports," Jasper added but cast a loving smile at Alice and Edward knew Jasper would shop for the rest of eternity if it made Alice happy. Edward moved forward and helped Jasper with all the luggage and Alice grinned at them both as she grabbed a tote bag and slipped it over her shoulder before leading them through the airport and out to the car park. They reached Edward's Volvo and the two men stowed the luggage in the trunk before they all climbed in and Edward drove off towards Forks.

"So without giving me any details or even thinking about them, did you two have a good time?" Edward asked as the car streaked through the night.

"We did," Alice smiled and turned and winked at Jasper in the back seat.

"Alice!" Edward chided, seeing in her thoughts exactly what they had got up to in the ocean the night before.

"Sorry," Alice giggled.

"How about you tell us what you have been up to while we have been away?" Jasper suggested.

"It's been an interesting couple of weeks," Edward smirked. "Esme has spoken to Bella a bit about the wedding but Bella is insisting you handle all the decisions and plans Alice."

"She promised I could," Alice nodded.

"Don't go overboard," Edward warned.

"Who me?" Alice pouted innocently and then ruined the effect by laughing. "Don't worry Edward, I want it to be special but I won't go over the top. Bella has a way of getting her own way anyway."

"She does, usually," Edward smirked. "I won one while you were away."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, intrigued.

"I extracted a promise from Bella that when her truck died I could replace it with a vehicle of my choosing," Edward explained. "Last week her truck broke down. Rose took one look at it and gave up."

"You actually found a car Rosalie couldn't fix?" Jasper smirked.

"No," Edward grinned. "While Bella was there she said it was unfixable but she told me later that Bella had mentioned our agreement and she lied so I could get the new cars."

"Cars?" Alice laughed and then slipped into a quick vision. When her eyes refocused she started laughing harder and she looked at Edward in amusement. "You bought two?"

"Well Rosalie helped me," Edward shrugged. "A before car and an after car."

"Before and after?" Jasper echoed in confusion.

"Bella's turning," Alice explained quickly.

"I got her a Ferrari for afterwards but with her clumsiness there is no way I want her driving a powerful car like that before she is invincible," Edward pointed out.

"I can understand that," Jasper nodded. "So what did you get for the before car?"

"Oh Edward, you always overreact don't you?" Alice giggled, again seeing Edward's answer before he could respond and she turned to look at Jasper. "He got a Mercedes Guardian, you know that new car just released in Europe that Rose was rambling about the other week?"

"Isn't it like a tank?" Jasper laughed.

"Exactly," Alice nodded.

"Now I have finally got her to agree to marry me I'm not taking any risks," Edward defended himself.

"With Bella you can't be too careful," Alice agreed as they pulled up at the house. Before they were even out of the car the front door opened and their family rushed out to greet them.

**XXX**

An hour after they had arrived home Jasper and Alice were in their bedroom, Jasper lying on the bed as Alice unpacked their luggage when Alice suddenly slipped into a vision. It was so quick Jasper didn't even have a chance to react before her eyes cleared and she looked at him and grinned.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked. "Something good?"

"Something amusing," Alice smiled. "Edward is going to ask you to go hunting with him."

"Why is that amusing?" Jasper asked.

"It's a ruse," Alice told him. "He needs to speak to you. He needs some advice."

"Advice?" Jasper echoed. "On what?" Before Alice could respond their was a knock on the door and she merely winked at Jasper as she turned towards it.

"Come in Edward," she called out.

"You're unbelievable," Edward grinned as he stepped through the door although he looked a little sheepish. "I guess you know why I am here?"

"Of course," Alice smiled. "But don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I haven't even told Jazz what it's about. I only told him you want to go hunting."

"Is that okay?" Edward asked as he turned to his brother.

"Yeah, sure," Jasper nodded and got to his feet but turned and glanced at Alice. "It's okay with you sweetheart?"

"Of course, go," Alice smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips before stepping away from him and heading towards the computer. "I have some things I need to do anyway. Take your time."

"We won't be too long," Edward promised and together the two men walked out of the room and headed out of the house.

**XXX**

Jasper and Edward moved quickly through the forest, handing themselves over to their senses as they travelled. They travelled a fair way away from the house and then they began to hunt. When they were both completely sated they were near the edge of a cliff face that looked out over a lush valley and Edward walked over and sat down on the edge. Jasper followed him and sat down beside him and they just sat in companionable silence for a while as they looked out over the valley. Finally Jasper glanced over at Edward and he could feel the nervousness and unsureness coming from his brother and decided to put him at ease. Rather than using his gift he decided to just try conversation first and finally broke the silence between them.

"So what did you wish to speak to me about?" he asked carefully.

"It's a little embarrassing," Edward admitted with a sigh. "I spoke with Carlisle and Emmett on the subject while you were away but I really want your input. You helped me a lot with my feelings for Bella when you shared your own with me about Alice."

"I'm happy to help if I can," Jasper assured him. "You don't need to be embarrassed."

"It's about intimacy," Edward murmured as he looked out across the valley again. "With Bella."

"You're going to wait until after she is turned aren't you?" Jasper asked with concern.

"No," Edward sighed. "It is one of her conditions. She agreed to get married on the condition we have a traditional honeymoon."

"That could be very dangerous for her Edward," Jasper warned.

"I know," Edward nodded. "I have built up a resistance to the scent of Bella's blood now but I am still worried about that aspect. Carlisle is convinced it will be fine but I am not so sure. Aside from that, I have never, well, I have never experienced intimacy with a woman, vampire or human."

"Oh," Jasper smiled. "And you spoke to Emmett about it?"

"Yes I did," Edward replied.

"I bet that went well," Jasper laughed. "I remember the night before Alice and I got married. Rose convinced Emmett to talk to me about the subject."

"I remember," Edward grinned. "I was there when Rose forced him into it and I could read your minds when you spoke. You were pretty angry with him."

"I forgave him quickly," Jasper shrugged. "He had Alice's best interests at heart. I couldn't stay angry about that. But I dread to think about the advice he gave you."

"It wasn't too bad actually," Edward admitted. "But it was you that helped me before which is why I wanted to speak with you. Emmett said physical love is the only thing that comes near the pleasure we get from consuming blood. Carlisle said something similar."

"It is," Jasper agreed. "Yet it's so different. Being with the one you love in that way is indescribable. For our kind it's like a merging of two souls. There is something spiritual about it as well as physical. At least, it is for Alice and I. With Maria and Helena I didn't have that. But Bella is your soul mate, like Alice is mine, so I'm sure you'll experience with Bella what I do with Alice."

"Carlisle said I need to take care," Edward sighed. "I mean apart from the obvious. He said strong emotions can alter us in permanent ways."

"They can," Jasper nodded. "And with me it happened but it was for the best. You saw me when I first join the family, I was a lot worse than that before you knew me. Alice was what changed me. Loving Alice, especially physically, completed the change. I don't think it is a major problem for you either. My only concern is all this is how careful you will need to be with Bella being human."

"Any ideas on that one?" Edward smirked.

"Not really," Jasper sighed. "Just keep in the back of your mind that you love her, you want to be with her for eternity. Maybe the strength of your love will help you."

"Maybe," Edward nodded. "Thanks Jasper."

"Anytime bro," Jasper smiled at him and the two men turned their eyes back to looking out across the valley as they drifted back into the companionable silence again.

**XXX**

When Jasper got back to the house Alice was still sitting in front of the computer and as soon as he walked into the room she turned and flashed him a cheeky grin.

"Went well?" she teased.

"Yeah," Jasper laughed. "You saw what he was going to ask me didn't you?"

"Of course," Alice giggled. "And I loved your responses Jazz. I especially liked the bit about me changing you."

"It was the truth sweetheart," Jasper smiled.

"I know," Alice nodded as a soft smile appeared on her own lips. "I love you Jazz."

"I love you too," Jasper replied instantly and added a wave of love to emphasis his words. Alice giggled and turned back to the computer screen and Jasper walked over to stand behind her. He watched as Alice clicked quickly and then his eyes went wide when he realised she was ordering massive quantities of lingerie.

"Stocking up?" he asked hopefully.

"No, not this time," Alice murmured, engrossed in what she was doing. "I thought I should order some things for Bella. You know, for their honeymoon? She won't want to get this kind of stuff but I've seen it will come in useful."

"It isn't for you?" Jasper asked as his eyes locked on a red lace corset she was ordering and he couldn't help imagining her in it.

"No, it's for Bella," Alice repeated and Jasper's disappointment flooded Alice in waves.

"Oh Jazz," Alice giggled and turned to glance at him. "I could order some things for us too."

"You should," Jasper grinned. "Especially that red one."

"I will," Alice promised.

"Good," Jasper smirked and Alice laughed when she felt waves of anticipation and excitement coming from him.

"Oh Jazz," she giggled as she turned back to her order and she was careful to order heaps for herself as well as Bella.


	77. Chapter 77 Breaking Dawn

_Thank you to ja4ever, Vampire Witch88, PrettyinBlack8, yingyanggirl and VeniVidiViciMR for your reviews._

**XXX**

Alice raced into the bedroom she shared with Jasper and barely gave her husband lying on the bed reading a history book a second glance as she raced into the closet. A few moments later she emerged from the closet with two garments bags draped over her arm and she hurried to the dresser and snatched up her car keys.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Jasper smirked.

"I just saw if I don't do the final fitting for Bella and Charlie this afternoon it isn't going to happen," Alice sighed as she turned to face him.

"I thought we were going hunting?" Jasper frowned.

"I know Jazz," Alice sighed. "We can go as soon as I get back, I promise."

"Do you?" Jasper murmured and purposely reopened his book and turned his eyes back to the pages and his anger and disappointment flowed over Alice. She had felt the emotions coming from him a lot over the last few weeks as she worked with Esme, and Renee over the phone, to plan Edward and Bella's wedding.

"Jazz, I'm sorry," Alice whispered and threw the garment bags over the back of the desk chair before walking over and sitting down on the bed beside him. "I know the last few weeks I have been neglecting you and I am so sorry. After this weekend I will be all yours again."

"Is that before or after you start working with Esme on the house?" Jasper grumbled.

"That won't take all my time," Alice pouted.

"Like the wedding plans weren't going to?" Jasper snapped.

"I just want it to be perfect for them," Alice sighed. "I know I have been ignoring you Jazz. I remember how loved I felt when the entire family threw their everything into planning our wedding. I want Edward and Bella to feel the same."

"I guess your right," Jasper admitted and tossed the book aside. "We can have some time alone when they go on their honeymoon."

"We could even go on our own little romantic getaway?" Alice suggested.

"Do you want to sweetheart?" Jasper asked.

"I do," Alice grinned. "How about you organize something for us while I'm at Bella's house this afternoon. Then when I get home we can go hunting."

"We can't," Jasper reminded her. "The night before the wedding? It's Edward's bachelor party."

"Oh of course," Alice smirked. "Well I guess we have to wait until after the wedding. You will hunt during the party right? There will be lots of humans here tomorrow."

"I will," Jasper promised her. "What about you?"

"I'll hunt with Rose," Alice decided. "Do you remember what you need to do tomorrow morning when you get back?"

"You want the lanterns in the trees and on the front of the house," Jasper nodded. "And it all has to be done before I go and pick up Phil and Renee from their hotel."

"Yes," Alice smiled and got to her feet and leaned over and kissed him before standing up again. "I better go, if you aren't here when I get back, have fun tonight."

"We will," Jasper grinned.

**XXX**

Alice pulled up outside Bella's house and smiled to herself when she saw that Bella's new car wasn't in the driveway. She knew it would be easier dealing with Charlie and Bella individually and she smirked to herself as she realised that Bella got her stubbornness from Charlie. Alice shut off the engine and grabbed the garments bags that were draped over the passenger seat and fluidly slid from the car. She walked up to the house and rang the doorbell and plastered a huge grin on her face as she heard Charlie approaching inside.

"Alice, sweetheart, its lovely to see you," Charlie smiled but when his eyes landed on the bags in her arms his smile dropped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Charlie," Alice replied, her smile still in place as she slipped easily past him and walked into the living room. "We have to make sure it fits properly."

"It's the right size," Charlie shrugged as he closed the door and followed her into the room.

"That's doesn't mean it fits perfectly," Alice murmured with exasperation. "You do want Bella's wedding to be special don't you?"

"Of course I do," Charlie sighed.

"Then you need to look good," Alice pouted. "Please Charlie? For Bella? For me?"

"Oh all right Alice," Charlie grumbled. "Hand it over." He held his hand out and Alice picked up the garment bag holding the new tuxedo she had purchased for him weeks earlier and handed it to him. He disappeared up the stairs to get changed and Alice turned and pulled pins, measuring tape and a sewing needle out of her bag for the adjustments she had seen she would need to make. When Charlie returned Alice looked at the tuxedo critically before flashing him a smile.

"Almost perfect," she nodded. "I just need to take up the pants another half inch." Charlie let out a small sigh as he walked over to her and Alice dropped to her knees gracefully and began to hem the pants.

"Wouldn't it be neater done on a machine?" Charlie asked as Alice worked.

"My hand stitching is neat enough," Alice assured him, knowing it would be perfect. "Esme taught me well."

"Your mother is an amazing woman," Charlie smiled.

"She is," Alice agreed as she continued to work on the pants. Just as she moved to the second leg she heard Bella's car approaching but didn't say anything to Charlie, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear it yet. She worked quickly and she was three quarters finished when the front door opened.

"Dad? I'm home," Bella called out.

"Hold on Bells, stay right there," Charlie called back as he looked down and winked at Alice.

"Huh?" they heard Bella mumbled in the hallway.

"Gimme a second," Charlie called out and then flinched and looked down at Alice. "Ouch, you got me Alice."

"Sorry Charlie," Alice said automatically and tugged at the pant legs as she finished up. "How's that?"

"I'm bleeding on it," Charlie frowned.

"You're fine," Alice smirked, knowing that if Charlie was bleeding she would definitely smell it. "Didn't break the skin, trust me."

"What's going on?" Bella called out from the hallway.

"Thirty seconds please Bella," Alice yelled back. "Your patience will be rewarded."

"Humph," Charlie grumbled as Alice adjusted the tuxedo on him and then stood back and looked him over with a critical eye.

"Okay Bella," she called out once she was sure the tuxedo fitted Charlie perfectly. "Come in." A few moments later Bella walked into the lounge room door and she smiled when she saw Charlie standing there in the tuxedo.

"Oh," she grinned. "Dad, don't you look…"

"Silly?" Charlie interjected.

"I was thinking more debonair," Bella smirked as Alice took Charlie's arm and spun him slowly.

"Now cut that out Alice," Charlie chided gently. "I look like an idiot."

"No one dressed by me ever looks like an idiot," Alice pouted.

"She's right Dad," Bella added. "You look fabulous. What's the occasion?"

"It's the final cheek on the fit," Alice said as she rolled her eyes. "For both of you."

"Ahh," Bella grumbled as her eyes landed on the other garment bag still lying on the sofa.

"Go to your happy place Bella," Alice sighed. "It won't take long." Bella turned and walked upstairs without a word and Alice glanced at Charlie and rolled her eyes before following her friend upstairs. She walked into Bella's room behind her and carefully laid the garment bag on the bed. "You'd think I was shoving bamboo splinters under your nails."

Bella ignored her and Alice carefully slid the dress from the bag and helped Bella get into it. Once the dress was on Alice tugged and zipped and fiddled for a moment and then stepped back to survey the look.

"Absolutely stunning," she smiled softly.

"Like the last three times I've tried it on," Bella pointed out.

"Humans can change," Alice smirked. "You could have put weight on or lost a little."

"Gee, thanks Alice," Bella groaned.

"Well, it's true," Alice shrugged and stepped back up and helped Bella carefully out of the dress. "I need to get home. There is so much to do before tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah I guess you will," Bella nodded but then a smile spread across her face. "Thank you Alice, for everything."

"You're welcome Bella," Alice grinned and carefully placed the dress back in the bag before picking it up and heading back downstairs.

**XXX**

When Alice returned to the house Rosalie was sitting in the garage waiting for her and as she got out of the car her sister walked over to her.

"How did it go?' Rosalie asked.

"Pretty good," Alice smiled. "I got the usual complaints and grumbling but everything fits perfectly."

"I don't know why you do it," Rosalie sighed. "Bella is so ungrateful about all the effort you are putting into the wedding."

"I know deep down she appreciates it," Alice shrugged. "One day she'll thank me."

"Maybe," Rosalie murmured. "Jasper and Emmett just left to get things ready for the bachelor party tonight. Do you want to go hunting with me?"

"Yeah I do actually," Alice nodded. "Just let me dump these in my room and we can go."

"I'll wait here," Rosalie agreed.

**XXX**

When Alice and Rosalie returned from hunting the night was getting quite late and they were surprised to see Emmett and Jasper sitting on the front porch.

"What are you two doing here?" Rosalie frowned.

"Edward hasn't come home," Alice murmured, more a statement than a question as she saw why they were sitting there morosely.

"I can't believe he would miss his own bachelor party," Jasper grumbled.

"We should find him and drag him there," Emmett added.

"He wouldn't be able to stop us," Jasper grinned, obviously keen on the idea.

"Alice, where is he right now?" Emmett smirked. Alice quickly checked her visions and then a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Where else?" she laughed. "He's at Bella's. Be quiet though, Charlie is already asleep."

"If we go there will he come?" Jasper asked eagerly.

"Yes, he will," Alice smiled.

"Let's go then," Emmett grinned and jumped to his feet and grabbed Jasper's arm. "Come on Jazz!" The two women laughed as they watched Emmett drag Jasper towards the forest and the two men disappeared into the trees.

"I suppose we should start getting everything organised," Rosalie sighed.

"Yeah, we have a long night ahead of us," Alice agreed and together they walked inside. Esme was sitting in the living room, folding napkins and the room had already been cleared of furniture and set up with chairs for the wedding.

"Sorry we took so long Esme," Alice said apologetically as they walked into the room.

"Its fine," Esme assured her. "I'm not long back myself. Carlisle did all this. Renee and Phil's flight was delayed and then they insisted I join them for dinner."

"You had to eat?" Rosalie asked in disgust.

"Yes," Esme said and crinkled her nose. "And I wouldn't recommend regurgitating fish, it is horrible."

"Ugh," Alice and Rosalie said in unison and then laughed.

"Well, there is plenty to do around here," Esme said as she got to her feet. "Why don't you girls start on the decorations in here and I'll go help Carlisle in the kitchen."

"Sounds good," Alice nodded and as Esme disappeared into the kitchen Alice walked over to the boxes of decorations sitting at the foot of the stairs. She hid a smirk when Rosalie stepped up beside her and although Rosalie had been quite vocal in her refusal to do anything for the wedding she was soon helping Alice hang the decorations. It didn't take them long to finish the room and when they were done they stepped back and admired their work.

"Not bad," Rosalie murmured.

"I agree," Alice grinned.

"So what's next?" Rosalie asked.

"I was going to pack Bella's suitcase," Alice smirked. "I've ordered everything brand new."

"What did you get her?" Rosalie asked, intrigued.

"Lingerie, lingerie, and more lingerie," Alice laughed. "What else does a girl need on her honeymoon?"

"True," Rosalie nodded. "I wonder what the guys are doing right now?"

"I dread to think," Alice giggled. "There is no way I am checking my visions for that one, I don't want to know."

"Me either," Rosalie laughed and together the two sisters walked upstairs to pack Bella's suitcase.


	78. Chapter 78

_Thank you to PrettyinBlack8, yingyanggirl, Alex the EliteShadow, ellelady, VeniVidiViciMR and ja4ever for your reviews. So many of you asked me to do the bachelor party and I wanted to give you what you wanted but I struggled for nearly two days on this chapter. Once you take away the strippers and alcohol from a bachelor's party I really didn't have much to work with lol. I am not really happy with this chapter but wanted to give you something. I might try and do a side story one day on their bachelor party if I can come up with some better ideas. I hope you enjoy it for what it is though, sorry if it's a little dull._

**XXX**

Emmett and Jasper moved quickly through the forest and were soon approaching Bella's house. As they stepped out from the trees that surrounded the house Emmett looked over at Jasper and winked before turning back to the house, knowing they were within hearing distance of Edward when they could hear him talking with Bella up in her room.

"Oh Edward, Edward, come out and play!" Emmett called out in a sing-songing voice.

"You're an idiot," Jasper muttered.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy," Edward groaned and Jasper knew he had heard Emmett clearly.

"What's wrong?" they heard Bella asked as they walked stealthily to the house and stopped under Bella's window.

"You don't have to call my brothers," Edward said as Emmett looked at Jasper and winked again before jumping up to land on the downpipe near Bella's window. "Apparently Emmett and Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight."

"Have fun," Bella replied and Emmett grinned as he reached out to the window and slowly and deliberately ran his nails down the glass. The grating sound filled the air and Jasper just shook his head in wry amusement at him.

"If you don't send Edward out we're coming in after him!' Emmett called out.

"Go, before they break my house," Bella laughed inside. Jasper tuned out of their conversation as they said their goodbyes, not liking to pry into their personal lives and then suddenly Edward flew through the window. Emmett hadn't been prepared and Edward slammed into him and they both fell hard to the ground, Edward landing right on top of Emmett. As Emmett cursed Edward grinned and Jasper couldn't resist laughing at them both.

"You'd better not make him late," Bella threatened lightly from inside but Jasper sensed she was truly worried about what they would get up to that night. He jumped quickly up to the window and peered in to offer Bella a reassuring smile as he sent waves of peace and calmness to her.

"Don't worry Bella," he added softly. "We'll have him home in plenty of time." He was just about to turn to jump back to the ground when Bella sat up on the bed.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties?" she asked. "You're not taking him to a strip club are you?"

"Don't tell her anything!" Emmett yelled from below him and he glanced down at his brothers and laughed when Edward shoved Emmett back onto the ground.

"Relax," Jasper assured her as he sent more waves of calm to Bella. "We Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears, pretty much an ordinary night out."

"Thanks Jasper," Bella smiled and he felt her relief and gave her a reassuring wink before letting go of the window ledge and dropping easily to the ground. He walked over to where Edward and Emmett were picking themselves up off the ground and the three men moved quickly back to the forest.

**XXX**

After travelling for miles Emmett and Jasper began to slow down and Edward matched his pace with theirs, knowing what they had planned but deciding to just enjoy it anyway. They reached a clearing set amongst mountainous boulders and in the middle was a lit campfire and nearby sat Carlisle.

"We'll hunt a little later," Emmett smirked at him and they walked over and sat down around the fire with Carlisle. "The night Jasper and Alice got married I kidnapped him and we did the same things we are going to do with you tonight."

"And before Jasper, I spent a similar evening with Emmett the night before his wedding," Carlisle added.

"Which one?" Edward teased.

"The first one," Emmett snapped lightly.

"I can already see in your mind what we are going to do," Edward laughed.

"Spoil all my fun," Emmett mumbled.

"It'll be fun Edward," Jasper sighed. "A chance for us to all kick back and relax without worrying about the women in our lives."

"I didn't say it wouldn't be fun, I just meant I already know your plans," Edward smiled.

"Then I assume you also know what is said and done this evening remains a secret for eternity," Carlisle asked.

"I do," Edward nodded.

"Use those words tomorrow bro," Emmett smirked and Jasper smiled and Carlisle shook his head wryly as Edward just rolled his eyes.

"So what's first then?" Edward asked, kind of looking forward to the night of bonding with his father and brothers.

"A hunting game," Emmett grinned. "There are four of us this time so it will work so much better than it did at Jazz's bachelor party. Each of us go in a different direction and hunt for an hour. Count your kills. In exactly one hour meet back here and we'll tally our scores."

"Scores?" Edward smirked.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded. "A game Emmett came up with. One point for deer or smaller animals, two points for mountain lions, three points for larger game and five points for a grizzly."

"You're on," Edward smiled.

"One hour then," Emmett grinned and jumped to his feet and raced away towards the south.

"That's cheating!" Jasper groaned and jumped up and quickly raced away to the north.

"We should go too," Carlisle smiled as he got to his feet. "You're brothers are so competitive. I'm hoping your speed will put them in their place tonight."

"I'll try," Edward grinned. Carlisle took the east and Edward headed west and the hunting game was on as they all began to search for their prey and feed.

**XXX**

An hour to the exact second later the four men entered the clearing from their different directions and Emmett looked pretty pleased with himself as they sat back down around the fire.

"Well, I got three mountain lions, a grizzle and two deer," he announced. "That gives me a score of thirteen."

"Well I'm out of the running then," Carlisle smiled. "I got two deer and a lion. That's only four points."

"Dad!" Emmett sighed in fake disappointment and the all laughed. "Edward how did you go?"

"Four deer, three mountain lions and a grizzle," Edward said proudly.

"That's fifteen points," Emmett groaned.

"What about you Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"A deer and a mountain lion," Jasper said quietly and Edward started laughing as Jasper raised his eyes and smirked at Emmett. "And three grizzlies."

"Three? No way!' Emmett groaned.

"I believe that gives me a score of eighteen," Jasper added.

"Where did you put it all?" Edward teased.

"Well Alice did say to fill up," Jasper shrugged.

"I'm surprised it isn't coming out of your ears," Emmett grumbled, not happy that both his brothers had beaten his score.

"It's only a game Emmett," Carlisle chided gently.

"One that I won," Jasper smirked.

"Shut up!' Emmett growled playfully.

"So what is next on our agenda?" Edward asked to stop the bickering.

"The more serious part of our evening," Carlisle smiled. "I started this with Emmett and we did it with Jasper also. We'll each share our thoughts and advice about marriage."

"I already know more about each of your marriages than I should thanks to my gift," Edward reminded them.

"Its tradition Edward," Jasper smirked.

"Okay, go ahead then," Edward nodded.

"I'll start," Carlisle said and settled back and looked at the flames of the fire for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "To be honest, I never thought I would marry once I had come to terms with what I had become. During my time with the Volturi I saw that many of our kind did marry, did have our soul mates, but I never thought I would be one of them. It shocked me when I fell in love with Esme. At first I thought I was just caring for her because she had such a rough time in her human life. Now I cannot imagine living out eternity without her. She makes my life complete and I sense you already have that with Bella, Edward."

"I do," Edward smiled.

"And you need to hold onto that," Carlisle added. "I think your marriage to Bella will be more similar to mine with Esme than Jasper and Alice's or Emmett and Rosalie's. The best piece of advice I could probably give you would be to treat her like an equal. When you work together, married life as one of us is blissful and happy. I only hope you and Bella are as happy as Esme and I are."

"Thank you Carlisle," Edward nodded, obviously moved. "I hope so too."

"Now it's my turn," Emmett grinned.

"Oh gosh, here we go," Jasper murmured and rolled his eyes.

"Like you said Edward, you know enough about our marriage so I won't get too into details about my marriage with Rose," Emmett smirked.

"Thank God for small mercies," Jasper teased.

"Shut up!" Emmett snapped playfully. "Rose and I are very different to the rest of them. But we still work together. She's full of passion and that is the key Edward, lots of sex."

"Emmett!" Edward groaned.

"Well, it's true," Emmett shrugged.

"So your piece of advice on married life is lots of sex?" Carlisle asked in amusement.

"I guess it is," Emmett shrugged again and then looked apologetically at Edward. "Sorry bro, you know I'm not really into all this feelings crap."

"Yeah I know," Edward laughed.

"But I do love Rose," Emmett added. "And you love Bella. I know you two are made for each other."

"Thanks Emmett," Edward smiled.

"I guess that leaves me," Jasper sighed. "Again, you pretty much know it all. Alice is like a lifeline for me. I was a horrible monster until I met her. She gave me hope and happiness and she is my world. Emmett often teases me because I will give her anything she wants but that is what I want too. Alice smiling and happy and laughing is all I need to feel like I'm not really an awful, evil being. I suppose my advice on married life is to treat her as special as you think she is. Show her she is the most important person in the world to you. It's true anyway, so show her."

"That's good advice Jasper," Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"And don't be too overprotective," Jasper added.

"This is coming from you?" Emmett laughed.

"Yes it is," Jasper nodded but he smiled at the irony of his words as he looked back at Edward. "Trust me Edward. The instinct is to protect her and shield her from everything but learn from my mistakes. Pick your battles. Alice and I struggled a lot until I realised she is strong and can take care of herself. Don't make my mistakes with Bella."

"It wasn't until I met Bella that I understood why you did it," Edward agreed. "But I'll try."

"I know you have spoken to each of us about married life separately but have our answers and the things we have told you tonight answered all your questions?" Carlisle asked softly.

"I think so," Edward smiled. "Thank you, all of you. I do appreciate it."

"Any time bro," Emmett grinned and Jasper nodded his head in silent agreement. "So does this mean the formalities are over with now?"

"Well, yes," Carlisle nodded.

"Great!" Emmett smirked and jumped to his feet and Edward watched warily as Jasper also stood up.

"What are you two doing?" Edward murmured.

"It's time to have some fun," Emmett roared and they both lunged towards Edward and although he tried to move out of the way Jasper and Emmett both landed on him and the three of them tumbled to the ground. Carlisle sat back and laughed as he watched his three sons wrestling on the ground and he was relieved and contented now they were all happy and settled in their eternal lives with their soul mates.


	79. Chapter 79

_Thank you to Jessie Alice, ja4ever, Amber1983 and yingyanggirl for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Alice skipped down the stairs and smiled when she saw Rosalie helping Esme set the wedding cake down on a table in the corner.

"What do you think?" Esme asked as she stepped back and turned to look at Alice.

"It looks good there," Alice nodded.

"I like what you've done with your hair," Rosalie smiled.

"Is it okay?" Alice murmured as she lifted her hand and self-consciously patted the pin curls she had just spent ages working on.

"It looks really pretty," Rosalie assured her.

"I don't have much to work with," Alice sighed. "I'd love having hair like yours, you can do so much with it."

"Alice, it looks perfect," Rosalie smiled, displaying a tenderness she rarely showed.

"It does," Esme agreed.

"Okay, thanks," Alice smiled. "I have to go get Bella. If Jazz gets back while I'm gone tell him to shower before I get back. I want to bathroom free for Bella."

"We will," Rosalie nodded.

Alice grabbed her car keys and headed out to the garage to retrieve her Porsche and within seconds she was zooming along the road towards Forks. She arrived at Bella's house mere minutes after she had left the house and she pulled the car to a stop and got out. She walked up to the door and knocked urgently.

"Hey Alice," Bella smiled as she pulled the door open.

"Hi Bella, are you ready?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Yeah let's go," Bella nodded.

"Hey Charlie!" Alice called out quickly and didn't even wait for a response before she grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her from the house. They walked back to Alice's car and as they climbed in Alice noticed Bella's dishevelled appearance for the first time.

"Oh hell, look at your eyes," she groaned. "What did you do? Stay up all night?"

"Almost," Bella nodded.

"Bella, I've only allotted so much time to make you stunning," Alice sighed. "You might have taken might have taken better care of my raw material."

No one expects me to be stunning," Bella murmured. "I think the bigger problem is that I might fall asleep during the ceremony and not be able to say I do at the right part and then Edward will make his escape."

"I'll throw my bouquet at you when it gets close," Alice promised with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

"Thanks," Bella laughed.

"At least you'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane tomorrow," Alice added. "You're all packed and ready."

"Alice," Bella sighed. "I wish you would let me pack my own things!"

"It would have given too much away," Alice shrugged.

"And denied you an opportunity to shop," Bella pointed out.

"You'll be my sister officially in ten short hours, it's about time to get over this aversion to new clothes," Alice giggled and she wondered to herself what Bella would think if she knew Rosalie had helped Alice with the planning and packing.

"Is he back yet?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry he'll be there before the music starts," Alice smiled. "But you don't get to see him, no matter when he gets back. We're doing this the traditional way."

"Traditional!" Bella mocked.

"Okay aside from the bride and groom," Alice shrugged.

"You know he's already peeked," Bella pouted.

"Oh no, that's why I'm the only one who's seen you in the dress," Alice smirked. "I've been very careful to not think about it when he's around."

"Well, I see you got to reuse your graduation decorations," Bella commented as Alice approached the house.

"Waste not, want not," Alice shrugged as she pulled her Porsche into the garage. "Enjoy this because you don't get to see the inside decorations until it's time."

"Since when is the bride not allowed to see the decorations?" Bella demanded.

"Since she put me in charge," Alice grinned. "I want you to get the full impact coming down the stairs." They got out of the car and Alice moved quickly to Bella's side and reached up to cover her eyes before she led her into the house.

"What is that?" Bella gasped.

"Is it too much?" Alice asked worriedly as she continued to lead Bella through the house. "You're the first human in here, I hope I got it right."

"It smells wonderful!" Bella smiled. "Orange blossoms, lilac and something else, am I right?"

"Very good Bella," Alice grinned. "You only missed the freesia and the roses." She continued to lead Bella upstairs and straight into her bathroom and she finally took her hand away from Bella's eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" Bella asked as she looked over everything Alice had stacked on the bathroom counter. "I'm going to look plain next to him no matter what."

"No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you," Alice growled.

"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood," Bella grumbled and Alice just rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the comment as she started to work on Bella.

**XXX**

Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward arrived back at the house and as soon as they stepped into the kitchen Esme took one look at them and freaked out.

"Look at you all, you're filthy!" She gasped. "Don't you dare take another step into this house until you have washed off."

"Damn, what did you do, roll in mud?" Rosalie asked with an amused tone in her voice.

"A few times," Emmett smirked.

"Out in the garage and clean up, now!" Esme ordered. The four men turned and walked out again and when they came back in a few minutes later they were a lot cleaner than before.

"Better?" Carlisle smiled as he walked over to Esme.

"Much," Esme grinned and leaned up to kiss him.

"I better get up and shower," Jasper commented. "I have to pick up Bella's mother in an hour."

"Alice has Bella in your bathroom," Rosalie told him. "She put your things in our room, you can use our bathroom."

And what am I supposed to use?" Emmett growled.

"You can use ours too, after Jazz," Rosalie sighed. "He is in a hurry, you aren't."

"Fine," Emmett grumbled playfully and Jasper just laughed at him as he headed upstairs to take a shower.

**XXX**

Alice was putting the finishing touches on Bella's makeup when Rosalie drifted in the door already dressed and ready for the wedding.

"They're back," Rosalie announced as she walked in.

"Keep him out of here!" Alice snapped.

"He won't cross you today," Rosalie smiled. "He values his life too much. Esme's got them finishing things up out back. Do you want some help? I could do her hair."

"Sure," Alice nodded. "You can start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil goes

here, underneath." Alice used her hands to show Rosalie what she was thinking of and then left Rosalie to do Bella's hair while she finished up her makeup.

"How's that?" Rosalie asked finally as she stepped back and Alice looked over the hairstyle and smiled.

"Perfect," she grinned.

"Anything else I can help with?" Rosalie offered.

"You could go get her dress for me?" Alice suggested and then tilted her head to the side and grimaced. "But first, go downstairs and tell Jasper he needs to get going. He is outside goofing around with Emmett and Edward and he is supposed to be at Renee and Phil's hotel in ten minutes. Let him know if he is late I will be very upset with him."

"I'll pass the message on," Rosalie smirked and drifted quickly out of the room. She returned briefly to give the dress to Alice and then left again in search of Jasper. Once they were alone Alice helped Bella into the dress and she noticed the human was starting to get nervous.

"Deep breaths Bella and try to lower your heart rate," Alice smiled. "You're going to sweat off your new face."

"I'll get right on that," Bella groaned.

"I have to get dressed now," Alice added. "Can you hold yourself together for two minutes?"

"Um, maybe?" Bella teased and Alice just rolled her eyes and quickly left the room.

She raced down the hall to Esme's room and quickly stepped inside and hurriedly got changed. She could see that the entire time she was gone from the room Bella would be stressing out and she tried to be as quick as she could. As she walked back down the hall towards her room she sensed Jasper walking into the house downstairs and she knew he had Phil and Renee with him when she smelt their human scents. She walked back into the room and sighed when she saw Bella still in a state.

"Alice wow," Bella gasped when she saw Alice's dress.

"It's nothing," Alice shrugged. "No one will be looking at me today. Not while you're in the room."

"Ha, ha," Bella sighed.

"Now, are you in control of yourself or do I have to bring Jasper up here?" Alice asked.

"They're back?" Bella gasped. "Is my mom here?"

"She just walked in the door," Alice nodded. "She's on her way up." A few moments later Renee burst into the room and Alice tuned out as she rushed to Bella and let them have a mother-daughter moment alone while she pretended to prepare Bella's veil. She glanced up when Charlie entered the room and when Charlie handed Bella a gift Alice lifted the veil and walked over to join them.

"Mom, Dad, you shouldn't have," Bella gasped and Alice looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw the two sapphire encrusted silver hair combs in the box.

"Alice wouldn't let us do anything else," Renee smiled. "Every time we tried, she all

but ripped our throats out." Bella started laughing and Alice hid a small smirk as she took the combs and carefully positioned them in Bella's hair before stepping back to look her over with a critical eye.

"That's something old and something blue and your dress is new, so here," Alice grinned and with a flick of her wrist threw a garter at Bella. "That's mine and I want it back." Bella blushed at her words and Alice winked at her before commenting. "There, a little colour, that's all you needed. You are officially perfect. Renee, you need to get downstairs."

"Yes ma'am," Renee grinned and blew a kiss at Bella before disappearing out the door.

"Charlie, would you grab the flowers, please?" Alice asked and as soon as Charlie left the room she took the garter from Bella's hand and disappeared under her dress for a moment to position it. When Charlie returned with the flowers Alice took her bouquet and Charlie handed Bella's to her.

"Easy Bells," Charlie murmured when he saw how nervous she was getting. "She looks a little sick. Do you think she's going to make it?"

"She'd better," Alice sighed and stepped up in front of Bella. "Focus Bella. Edward is waiting for you down there."

"Bells, we're up to bat," Charlie added as the music Rosalie was playing downstairs changed.

"Bella?" Alice prodded.

"Yes," Bella whispered. "Edward, okay." Alice rolled her eyes and pulled Bella from the room and helped Charlie guide her until they reached the top of the stairs.

"It's my turn, count to five and follow me," Alice smiled and then turned and began to gracefully descend the stairs. As soon as she appeared at the back of the room her eyes locked with Jasper's and his face broke into a huge grin as he watched her walk across the room.

Alice stopped at the front of the room with the others and although she tried to concentrate on the ceremony as the celebrant began to speak her mind drifted to a different time, many years earlier, when she and Jasper and voiced the same promises Edward and Bella were now making. She glanced over at Jasper and gave him a soft smile and she knew they were both thinking of the same thing.

It seemed like no time had passed at all when suddenly Edward leaned forward and kissed Bella passionately and Alice realised she had tuned out of the entire ceremony. She joined the others as they applauded and as soon as the crowd began to rush forward to congratulate the happy couple Alice moved through the people straight to where Jasper was standing.

"Sweetheart, you look stunning," he smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you," Alice grinned and she snuggled into him. "I missed the entire ceremony. All I could think about was out wedding."

"I know, I was the same," Jasper assured her. "What do you need to do next?"

"Next?" Alice echoed before she realised he meant for the wedding reception. "Esme has it all under control. I'm free until its time for Edward and Bella to leave."

"Great, in that case, wanna miss a party?" Jasper smirked at her.

"I'd love to," Alice giggled and she reached over and slid her hand into his and he winked at her as they slipped out of the room unnoticed by the others and headed out into the forest.


	80. Chapter 80

_Thank you to Vampire Witch88, yingyanggirl and ja4ever for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Jasper was sitting leaning against a huge rock, Alice snuggled in his lap and he reached down and carefully smoothed her hair back into place for her before placing his lips on her cheek and kissing it gently.

"You did well," Alice murmured as she lazed back in his arms. "Not a single tear in my dress."

"I knew you'd find a way to kill me if I did," Jasper grinned.

"That doesn't normally stop you," Alice giggled.

"I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise today," Jasper whispered.

"It was a perfect ceremony wasn't it?" Alice smiled.

"Yes it was sweetheart," Jasper nodded. "You arranged everything perfectly, not that it surprises me."

"Thank you," Alice grinned. "I wanted it to be memorable for them."

"Like our wedding was for us," Jasper smiled.

"Well actually, to be honest, I don't remember much about our wedding," Alice smirked. "I was so nervous that everything from that day is still a little hazy. I do remember us saying our vows."

"That's the main part," Jasper grinned.

"I remember our wedding night though," Alice giggled.

"I would hope so," Jasper laughed. "It was the best night of my existence."

"Mine too," Alice smiled as she turned on her side and snuggled closer in his arms and looked up at him lovingly. Jasper leaned down and softly kissed her lips and then moved his mouth to place a light kiss on her forehead.

"How long until you need to get back sweetheart?" he whispered as music from the reception drifted towards them.

"I still have another hour," Alice murmured after she had checked her visions.

"Good," Jasper smiled and in one fluid movement he slipped from behind her and jumped to his feet and within a fraction of a second he was standing in front of her, his hand outstretched to her. "In that case, ma'am, may I have this dance?"

"Yes," Alice giggled and placed her hand in his and he lifted her gently to her feet and pulled her into his arms. They sway together gracefully as she snaked her arms around his neck. Alice laid her head on Jasper's chest and they moved together slowly as the music from the wedding reception drifted around them.

**XXX**

Alice and Jasper were still dancing together contentedly when Alice suddenly went rigid in Jasper's arms and he looked down at her quickly.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" he asked urgently.

"Bella's future just disappeared again," Alice sighed. "I guess that means Jacob turned up to the reception."

"That isn't a problem though is it?" Jasper frowned.

"I don't think so," Alice murmured as she scrunched up her nose. "Bella told me he was angry about her choosing Edward and the life that comes with becoming a Cullen."

"He wouldn't start trouble at her wedding though would he?" Jasper asked. "He knows there are humans here who don't know about us, or them for that matter."

"That's the point Jazz," Alice sighed. "Its involves one of the dogs, I really don't know."

"Maybe we should get back," Jasper suggested.

"The last I saw Bella was dancing with Edward," Alice nodded. "Let's go back." Jasper took her hand in his and they moved quickly through the trees back in the direction of the house. When they reached the area where the outdoor reception was taking place they were still hidden by the trees when Emmett suddenly appeared at their side.

"Jazz, I need you to come with me bro," he said urgently.

"Emmett, is everything okay?" Alice asked with concern.

"It will be little one," Emmett smiled at her. "I just want to keep an eye on things with Edward, Bella and Jacob. If he ruins today for Edward I'll kill him." Alice smiled slightly at the overprotective big brother act coming out of Emmett but she instantly released Jasper's hand.

"I'll be with Rose," she murmured and drifted back to the party as Jasper followed Emmett deeper into the forest.

**XXX**

The atmosphere was tense as the vampires and wolves at the party overheard the altercation between Jacob and Edward but the humans remained blissfully unaware of the entire exchange. Alice didn't realise she had every muscle in her body tensed until Emmett and Jasper stepped from the trees and moved to stand at the edge of the dance floor. Edward and Bella also appeared and Edward pulled Bella into his arms and they began to dance as Bella looked around their guests.

Alice watched them for a moment, feeling sorry for Bella that something so upsetting had happened on her wedding day, and she didn't realise Jasper had moved until her appeared at her side.

"You weren't involved in that were you?" she whispered as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"No, Emmett and I just stayed on the sidelines in case we were needed," Jasper murmured and suddenly smiled and Alice frowned for a moment before following his line of vision and seeing Charlie approaching them.

"Alice, sweetheart, you did an amazing job with today," Charlie said as he reached them.

"Thank you Charlie," Alice smiled.

"And Esme, thank you for opening your home for Bella's wedding," he added and Alice realised Esme was standing near them too.

"It was a pleasure Charlie," Esme assured him.

"Maybe you will need to do it again soon for these two," Charlie added and indicated Jasper and Alice.

"Maybe," Esme grinned and Jasper and Alice exchanged a private look of amusement.

"I wonder how he would react if I told him we just celebrated our sixty-first wedding anniversary last month?" Jasper whispered low enough for Charlie not to hear him.

"Behave," Alice hissed playfully under her breath while flashing a dazzling smile at Charlie. "You never know Charlie, maybe one day soon." Charlie drifted away from them then and Alice laughed as Jasper moved his arms around her and she snuggled back against him as they watched the guests dancing for a while.

"Hmm, its time to pull them apart," Alice murmured finally and Jasper grinned to himself when Alice walked away from him and headed over towards Edward and Bella.

"Edward, it's time," she said as she manoeuvred through the dancing guests.

"Go away Alice," Edward whispered in a low voice.

"_Fine, make me do this the hard way_," Alice thought angrily and then raised her voice loud enough for Bella to hear her. "Bella, it's time." Bella ignored her as much as Edward did and Alice hissed angrily as she quickly closed the gap between them and moved to Bella's side.

"Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice growled. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight."

"Go away Alice," Edward said again before moving his lips to kiss Bella again.

"Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" Alice pouted angrily and again Bella ignored her.

"I'll tell her where you're taking her Edward," Alice threatened darkly. "So help me, I

will." That got Edward's attention quickly and he tore his lips from Bella and looked up and glared at Alice who offered him a smirk.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating," Edward snapped.

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted," Alice hissed and grabbed Bella's hand before Edward could react. "Come with me Bella." Alice had to physically pull Bella away from Edward and she could hear the slight chuckles from the surrounding guests as she pulled Bella from the dance floor and into the house.

"Sorry Alice," Bella mumbled once they were alone.

"I don't blame you Bella," Alice sighed. "You don't seem to be able to help yourself."

"Thank you Alice," Bella smiled. "It was the most beautiful wedding anyone ever had. Everything was exactly right. You're the best, smartest, most talented sister in the whole world."

"I'm glad you liked it," Alice grinned, her previous frustration forgotten. She pulled Bella into the room she shared with Jasper and Renee and Esme were standing there, already waiting for them. The three women hurried to get Bella changed and ready for her honeymoon trip and once Bella was ready she turned and hugged her mother.

"I'll call you when I know where I'm going," Bella promised.

"I'll tell you as soon as she's safely away," Alice smirked and giggled when Bella shot her an angry look. Alice just winked at her and drifted away a little to give them a feeling of privacy for their goodbye although Bella was well aware that Alice would hear every word.

"Everything's ready," Alice announced finally. "Your suitcases are in the car. Jasper's bringing it around." She took Bella's elbow and guided her to the stairs and then left her in Renee's hands and Alice walked down the stairs and quickly found Rosalie and walked over to stand with her.

"So they actually went through with it," Rosalie murmured as they watched on as the others said their goodbyes to Edward and Bella.

"You didn't think they would?" Alice asked.

"I was hoping Bella would come to her senses," Rosalie sighed. "What a waste." Alice frowned at Rosalie who just shrugged her shoulders and turned and disappeared upstairs and Alice watched her go before turning back to watch as Edward and Bella got into the car and drove off into the night.

**XXX**

The family spent the rest of the night cleaning up and even with them all working it took them most of the night. It didn't help that Renee insisted on staying to help so they had to work at a human speed. Finally the cleaning up was done and Carlisle drove Renee and Phil back to their hotel while the rest of the family relaxed in the living room. When Carlisle returned Emmett and Jasper were playing a game of chess as Rosalie, Esme and Alice watched and he had not long sat down with them when Alice slipped into a vision.

"What is it sweetheart?" Jasper asked, the chess game forgotten.

"Nothing," Alice giggled as her eyes refocused.

"You saw nothing?" Rosalie asked doubtfully.

"Nothing important," Alice shrugged, still looking amused. Everyone turned their attention back to the game and it wasn't until hours later when they were upstairs lying on their bed together that Jasper remembered Alice's vision.

"What did you see earlier sweetheart?" Jasper asked.

"Bella," Alice giggled. She hadn't wanted to share the personal vision with the rest of the family but she kept nothing from Jasper. "She's a little battered and bruised from last night."

"Last night?" Jasper echoed in confusion and then his eyes went wide and he smirked. "Their wedding night?"

"Yeah," Alice laughed. "She's feeling it this morning but she's okay."

"Ouch," Jasper grinned and lowered his lips to hers and they instantly forgot all about Edward and Bella.

**XXX**

The next day Esme, Rosalie and Alice headed through the forest to an old derelict cottage Esme had found on the edge of their property not long after they had moved there. The family had decided to renovate it as a wedding gift for Edward and Bella but with the wedding preparations they had done little more than plan their renovations.

"So how long do we have to do this?" Rosalie asked as the three women stood in the small living area and looked around.

"I can't see exactly when they will return," Alice murmured. "I guess Edward hasn't decided yet. At least two weeks."

"Even at vampire speed that will be pushing it," Rosalie sighed as she glanced around at the mess.

"Let's get started," Esme smiled eagerly and the two girls laughed at their mother before joining her.

**XXX**

Esme, Alice and Rosalie had been working virtually non-stop for two days at the cottage when Jasper walked into the cottage.

"Wow, you've done a lot," he grinned as he looked around at the work the women had done.

"There is still a lot more to do," Rosalie told him.

"We'll get it done in time," Esme added optimistically.

"Can I steal Alice away for a while?" Jasper asked.

"No!" Rosalie snapped.

"Yes," Alice snarled as she walked out of the bedroom and shot Rosalie an angry glare before turning her eyes to Jasper and her angry countenance melted. She walked over and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips and then snaked her arms around his neck as she smiled up at him. "Hi sweetheart, what can I do for you?"

"Have you forgotten something?" Jasper asked pointedly.

"I don't think so," Alice murmured but she immediately slipped into a quick vision and when she came out of it her eyes went wide in horror. "Oh no, oh Jazz, I am so sorry."

"What is it?" Esme asked in alarm.

"I promised Jazz we would go away alone once the wedding plans were done with," Alice gasped. "He took care of the arrangements while I helped with the wedding preparations."

"We have been a little busy," Rosalie pointed out as she waved her hand at the room around them.

"That's no excuse," Esme said quickly. "You should go Alice."

"Don't you need me here?" Alice frowned.

"No," Esme said firmly.

"It can wait Esme if you really need Alice's help," Jasper sighed, feeling bad that he had brought it up in front of their mother.

"No, go," Esme assured them. "This is important but not as important as your time alone. Our relationships are more important than anything else and sometimes that means saying no to other things and people. Please, go, I will feel terrible if you don't."

"Esme, I didn't mean to make you feel that way," Jasper murmured.

"You aren't, unless you don't both leave immediately," Esme grinned.

"Okay, we're going," Alice laughed.

"Good," Esme smiled. "Have fun."

"We will," Alice smirked and slid her hand into Jasper's and pulled him from the cottage. "Where are we going?"

"It was going to be a surprise," Jasper sighed but Alice's eyes had already gone wide and she grinned.

"Oh Jazz, perfect!" she giggled. "The customers won't be happy we closed it for a week but I don't care."

"Me either," Jasper smirked and they hurried back to the house to pack before rushing to the airport to make their flight to Philadelphia where Jasper had organised the diner to be shut for a week so they could spend some time alone in their apartment upstairs.


	81. Chapter 81

_Thank you to yingyanggirl, VeniVidiViciMR, ja4ever, ellelady and xxtwilightx for your reviews. Sorry it took me so long to get this update up for you all. _

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice had spent over a week alone in their apartment in Philadelphia barely thinking about their family and what the other members were doing as they savoured their time alone. They were lying on the bed, snuggled together after making love, when Jasper suggested they should go hunting.

"Do you need to?" Alive murmured as she sat up a little to look up into his eyes.

"It's not desperate yet," Jasper shrugged. "I just noticed your eyes are starting to darken a little."

"I can go a few more days," Alice grinned.

"Me too," Jasper nodded.

"Good," Alice smiled. "Because I really don't want to leave here at the moment."

"Why not?" Jasper smirked.

"Hmm, I wonder," Alice giggled as she lowered her body back to his and crushed her lips to his. He reached up and snaked his fingers through her hair as he deepened their kiss when suddenly her body went limp against him.

"Sweetheart?" he murmured as he tore his lips from hers and he smiled when her saw her eyes glazed over. He wrapped his arms around her and carefully rolled her onto her back on the bed and he rolled with her so he was hovered over her. When her eyes refocused they immediately locked with his and he saw that they were filled with terror moments before he sensed the same emotion flowing from her.

"Alice, what is it?" he asked worriedly.

"The Volturi," Alice whispered.

"What about them?" Jasper asked, gripping the tops of her arms in his hands and pulling her closer to him.

"They're coming," Alice gasped.

"When?" Jasper demanded. "Why?"

"I'm not sure when, soon," Alice murmured. "Maybe a week, two at the most."

"Why?" Jasper repeated again.

"To make sure I lived up to my promise," Alice whispered. "To make sure Bella is one of us."

"We have to stop them," Jasper groaned. "Until Bella gets back from her honeymoon she isn't one of us. They won't tolerate that."

"Maybe if they get to Forks and Edward, Bella and us aren't there they will think we have turned her and go back to Italy," Alice mused.

"Maybe," Jasper whispered although he didn't believe it for a moment.

"Oh, well that won't work," Alice sighed.

"It won't?" Jasper frowned.

"I forgot one thing," Alice whispered. "Demetri. He'll track me and find us here."

"Alice, no!" Jasper growled, his arms automatically tightening around her.

"There has to be a way to stop them from coming," Alice sighed and jumped up off the bed and began to pace across the room as she thought. "Jazz, there has to be something."

"Typical," Jasper grumbled. "Edward and Bella are safely tucked away on Isle Esme and you are in danger."

"Jazz, I'm not in danger," Alice lied.

"Oh really?" Jasper snapped and Alice sighed, knowing he could sense her guilt at lying to him.

"Well, maybe a little," Alice sighed.

"Exactly," Jasper fumed.

"There has to be a way," Alice murmured as she resumed her pacing. She continued for a moment and then her head suddenly snapped up and a huge grin spread across her face as she raced back to the bed and landed on her knees in front of Jasper.

"What is it?" Jasper asked quickly.

"We send Aro a wedding announcement," Alice told him.

"Will that work?" Jasper frowned.

"Hold on," Alice murmured and squeezed her eyes shut and made a conscious decision to send the announcement. After a moment she opened her eyes again and nodded her head as she smiled at him. "Yes it will. Aro will take the announcement as our plan proceeding as agreed and will postpone his visit. Within a week it will be put on hold permanently as other business becomes more urgent."

"So simply sending a wedding announcement will stop them coming?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"For the time being," Alice nodded. "They will eventually remember they want to check up on us but it will buy us some time."

"Then we need to do it, now!' Jasper said urgently.

Alice nodded her head in agreement and jumped off the bed again and raced over to the desk. She snatched up the laptop that had sat there since the day they had arrived and flipped it open as she walked back to him. She sat down beside him and started the computer and her fingers flew across the keyboard quickly as she composed a wedding announcement. When she was happy with it she turned the screen to face Jasper and he read through it quickly and nodded his head.

"It sounds good to me," Jasper nodded.

"Good," Alice grinned and jumped up and walked back to the desk and plugged the laptop into the printer and quickly did off a copy of the announcement. "Come on Jazz, we need to post this." She barely waited as he got off the bed before she snatched up her bag and raced out the door and he had to run to catch up to her.

**XXX**

It was a week after Alice had seen that sending a wedding announcement would delay the Volturi's visit and Esme and Rosalie were sitting at the dining table going through the plans they had made for Edward and Bella's cottage. Emmett and Carlisle had gone hunting earlier that day and when they returned and saw the women at the table they joined them.

"How is it all going?" Carlisle asked.

"It's coming together nicely," Esme smiled. "We need to get a few more supplies but it should be ready in another two, maybe three days."

"That's great," Carlisle grinned but his head snapped to the side as he sensed the approach of two vampires. He relaxed quickly, as did the others, when they realised the scents belonged to Jasper and Alice. Moments later the front door flew open and Alice bounced into the room with a grin on her face.

"Miss us?" she giggled.

"Of course we did," Esme smiled.

"Did you have a good time?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, it was relaxing," Alice nodded as she turned and winked at Jasper. "How is the cottage going?"

"Perfect," Esme smiled.

"And it will happen even faster now you are back and helping again," Rosalie added.

"We could all help?" Carlisle suggested. "Why don't Emmett and Jasper go into town to get the supplies you needed and the rest of us can head over to the cottage and keep working?"

"Sounds good," Esme agreed.

Jasper took a moment to take the suitcases that belonged to himself and Alice up to their room and then when he returned he left with Emmett to head into the hardware store. After they had left Esme gathered up some other supplies she needed and handed them to the others and they were just walking out the door when a car turned off the highway and into their driveway.

"Alice, can you see who that is?" Carlisle asked.

"From the smell its humans," Rosalie hissed.

"Parcel delivery," Alice announced after she had checked her visions. "Aro has sent a wedding gift for Edward and Bella."

"What did he send them?" Rosalie asked, intrigued.

"A necklace," Alice smirked.

"A necklace," Rosalie repeated. "You would think Aro would be a little more generous wouldn't you?"

"It's got a diamond the size of a golf ball on it," Alice added. "And the box it's in is encased in jewels."

"That sounds more like Aro," Carlisle murmured as the delivery van pulled up in front of them. The driver stepped warily out of the van and Carlisle walked down to meet him and sign for the package. Once the delivery man had driven away again Carlisle slipped inside and put the package safely in his office until Edward and Bella's return and then he walked back outside and joined the women again and they headed off to the cottage to put the finishing touches on it.

**XXX**

The family worked late into the night but finally the cottage was completely finished. When they were done they headed back to the main house and Emmett immediately challenged Jasper to a game of chess. They set up the board on the coffee table in the living room and Rosalie and Alice settled on the couch nearby with Alice's laptop.

They began to work on Rosalie's new wardrobe as the men played their game and for once Alice didn't bother trying to help Jasper but focused instead on the computer screen in front of her. They were both that intent on the dresses they were looking at that Rosalie didn't realise at first when the computer began to slip from Alice's lap.

"Sweetheart, what do you see?" Jasper asked instantly and moved quickly so he was kneeling at Alice's feet. Rosalie grabbed the computer as she realised Alice was in a vision and when Alice let out a soft moan Jasper grabbed her hands worriedly.

"Alice?" he whispered.

"No, oh no," Alice gasped, her eyes still glazed over.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper demanded.

"I'll get Carlisle," Rosalie murmured and jumped to her feet and raced from the room.

"Sweetheart, talk to me," Jasper encouraged as he felt fear and terror flowing from Alice. He stroked her hands gently and finally her eyes cleared and she blinked before focusing on him.

"Oh Jazz," she gasped and flung herself straight into his arms.

"What did you see?" Jasper whispered as he held her.

"Bella!" Alice groaned. "Something is wrong. I have to call Edward, now!"

"Here, use my phone," Emmett said and quickly handed is cell phone to her. Alice snatched it from him and dialled Edward's number and it only rang a couple of times before Bella answered.

"Hello?" Alice said instantly.

"Hi Alice," Bella rasped.

"Bella?" Alice groaned. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, is Carlisle there?" Bella said quickly.

"He is, what's the problem?" Alice asked worriedly. "Is Edward all right? Why didn't he pick up the phone?"

"I'm not sure," Bella admitted.

"Bella, what's going on?" Alice asked. "I just saw….." She broke off as she realised she couldn't panic Bella by telling her what she had seen but Bella instantly picked up on her concern.

"What did you see?" Bella demanded and Alice looked up and was pleased to see Carlisle rushing into the room.

"Here's Carlisle," she said quickly to stop Bella's questions and she thrust the phone to Carlisle. As he began to talk he walked off into his office and once he was gone the rest of the family gathered around Alice.

"What did you see sweetheart?" Jasper asked worriedly

"I'm not sure what it was," Alice sighed. "I saw Bella lying on a table somewhere. There was blood everywhere. Carlisle was trying to help her but she wouldn't let him touch her. Then she…." Alice broke off and turned and buried her face on Jasper's neck and Esme and Emmett shared a worried look.

"She what?" Rosalie prodded.

"She died," Alice dry sobbed as she clung to Jasper.

"Why? What was wrong with her?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure," Alice whispered. "All I know is something is going on and Bella could die."

"It must be what she wanted to speak to Carlisle about," Esme gasped.

"It was," Carlisle said grimly and all the eyes in the room snapped quickly to him as he walked over to them.

"Is Bella okay?" Alice gasped. "Is Edward okay?"

"For now they are both fine," Carlisle assured her quickly.

"Is something wrong with her?" Esme asked.

"Yes," Carlisle sighed and looked sadly around his family. "I had heard rumours of this kind of thing when I was with Volturi but I never dreamed it could really happen."

"What could?" Esme prodded.

"Edward and Bella are on their way home, they will be here in the morning," Carlisle told them. "But from what they have told me I am fairly confident of my diagnosis. I believe that Bella is pregnant."

"What?" Rosalie gasped. "She cheated on Edward? I'll kill her, I'll tear her apart limb by limb, slowly and painfully."

"No, she didn't cheat on him Rose," Carlisle sighed. "She is pregnant with Edward's child."

"But, that isn't possible!' Rosalie hissed. "Our kind cannot have children."

"It may well be possible," Carlisle told her. "The difference is, Bella is human. I will need to examine her first but I think that is why it is possible for them to have a child together."

"No!" Rosalie snapped. "That isn't fair!"

"I know it isn't Rose," Carlisle sighed and took a step towards her but she pulled away from him quickly and took a larger step back.

"This is wrong, it's wrong!" Rosalie screamed and turned and raced from the room.

"Rose!" Emmett gasped and jumped up and raced out after her and Carlisle turned his sad gaze back to the others.

"I understand Rosalie is upset but right now we need to focus on Bella," he murmured.

"Why?" Alice snarled and the bitterness in her voice surprised them all. "Maybe some of us don't want to help Bella."

"Sweetheart…" Jasper started but Alice shot him such a furious look he instantly stopped speaking.

"Why wouldn't you want to help Bella?" Esme whispered. "You love her, she's a part of this family. I know you consider her a sister."

"Rose is my sister!" Alice hissed. "Rose and I are the same. Bella is different. And right now I have more in common with Rose than I ever had before, I agree with her. This isn't fair. Rosalie and Emmett have been married for over eighty years, Jazz and I have been married for over sixty years. Edward and Bella have been married for five minutes and they are the ones that get a miracle? That sucks and I think Rose and I have a right to be upset about it."

"No one is saying you don't Alice," Carlisle sighed. "But Bella…."

"To hell with Bella!" Alice screamed and jumped up and raced out of the room, even quicker than Rosalie had moments before.


	82. Chapter 82

_Thank you to aurike, xxtwilightx, PrettyinBlack8, Lindsabelle, Jessie Alice, Alex theElite Shadow, yingyanggirl, Jalice Whitlock Hale and ja4ever for your reviews._

**XXX**

Alice ran through the forest, barely noticing as the trees blurred around her and all she wanted to do was keep running and running. A dry sob slipped from her lips and she was vaguely aware of her name being called but all she wanted to do was get away from the pain and sorrow she was feeling.

"Alice!" the voice yelled again and moments later she felt strong hands grab her and pulled her to a stop.

"Let me go!" Alice screamed as she turned but she wasn't that surprised to see that it was Jasper holding onto her.

"You know that isn't going to happen sweetheart," Jasper said firmly as he pulled her closer to him.

"I hate her, I really really hate her!" Alice screeched as loud as you could.

"No you don't," Jasper sighed. "I know you Alice, you love Bella more than any of us, except Edward."

"No, I hate her," Alice yelled angrily.

"You don't," Jasper repeated. "You hate the situation and you have a right to. You and Rose were both right back there, it isn't fair. But you can't punish Bella for it. It isn't her fault."

"I know," Alice whispered. "But I have to be angry at someone. Why does she get to be a mother and not me? Or Rose? I've tried to bury it, I've tried to deal with it but then this happens and I'm as jealous as hell of my best friend. She has the one thing I want."

"I wish I could fix it sweetheart," Jasper sighed.

"I want a baby Jazz," Alice moaned as she buried her face on his chest. "I want our baby."

"I know you do," Jasper groaned as he tightened his arms around her. "If it was at all possible I would do anything to give that to you. But Alice, we can't punish Edward and Bella because they have something we want."

"I know," Alice whispered. "I'll try to hide it around Bella, I won't have a hope with Edward. It just hurts Jazz, it hurts so much."

"I know baby," Jasper murmured, holding her even tighter, wishing with all his might that he could find some way to make this better for her.

**XXX**

When Alice had calmed down a little, with some help from Jasper, he led her back towards the house. They were moving through the trees right near the house when they came across Emmett and Rosalie also heading back towards the house.

"Rose?" Alice gasped when she saw them, knowing her sister was the one person that truly understood her heartache.

"Hey Alice," Rosalie smiled. "I'm kind of in a hurry. I need to find out from Carlisle when Edward and Bella are getting back."

"You do?" Alice frowned, surprised at how well Rosalie seemed to be taking everything.

"Yeah, Bella called before, she wants my help," Rosalie nodded.

"Bella called you?" Alice asked in disbelief and Jasper felt her hurt slam into him all over again.

"Yes, Edward is in some mad over reactive panic," Rosalie explained. "He wants her to get rid of the baby. She needs my help to stop him from forcing her into anything."

"Bella called you and asked for your help?" Alice repeated.

"That's what I just said isn't it?" Rosalie laughed.

"Great," Alice mumbled sarcastically. "That's really great." She turned and hurried off towards the house and Jasper frowned as he watched her disappear.

"What is wrong with her?" Rosalie whispered.

"She was looking for you for a bit of support," Jasper snarled. "Not another slap in the face." He raced off after Alice again and he didn't catch up with her until she got to their room inside the house.

"Sweetheart?" he murmured as he walked in and he could feel the hurt and anguish gushing from her as she sat on the bed.

"Why didn't Bella ask for my help?" Alice frowned.

"I don't know," Jasper sighed as he walked over and sat down next to her. "Rose is a little more vocal about her feelings when it comes to wanting children. Maybe Bella thought she would be more helpful. She doesn't really know much about how much you and I have suffered over the same longing does she?"

"Not really," Alice whispered. "I haven't spoken to her about it anyway and I doubt Edward would have said much."

"That's probably all it is sweetheart," Jasper smiled at her. "You're still her best friend. Once she gets home she will probably want you around more than Rosalie anyway. She's scared of Rose. I sense it whenever they are in the same room. When she is with you all I sense is love."

"I guess," Alice sighed and then turned her eyes up to him and offered him a shy smile. "I'm being pretty high maintenance today aren't I?"

"That's okay," Jasper grinned at her. "You don't make a habit of it and I kind of like taking care of you. You don't let me get away with it very often anymore."

"I do love you Jazz, you know that right?" Alice whispered. "I may be upset we can never have our own baby but this existence is worthwhile as long as I have you. I love you so much."

"I know," Jasper assured her gently. "And I love you." Alice grinned up at him and then moved to snuggle into him and he wrapped his arms around her and just held her as they sat together in silence.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice decided not to join Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie on the trip to go pick Edward and Bella up from the airport and remained at the house. Once they were alone they went downstairs and they were sitting in the living room snuggled together on the couch when Alice slipped into a quick vision.

"What did you see sweetheart?" Jasper asked as soon as her eyes refocused.

"Oh Jazz," Alice laughed. "We are in for some fun. I just saw that Rosalie has agreed to protect Bella and the baby from Edward and Carlisle. When their flight lands Rosalie will take Bella from Edward and won't let him near her until the baby is born."

"That should prove highly entertaining," Jasper grinned.

"I think it will," Alice smirked.

**XXX**

When the others arrived home Alice jumped to her feet and Jasper quickly followed her. The front door opened and Emmett came through first, followed by Esme, both of them wearing grim expressions. Next came Rosalie with her arm protectively around Bella's shoulders and when she saw Alice Bella gave her a sad smile.

"Bella, how are you?" Alice asked softly.

"Not too bad," Bella smiled. "I've had some sickness and cramping but Carlisle said that is normal."

"There is nothing normal about this," Edward grumbled as he walked in behind them and Rosalie hissed in his direction as she put her arm back around Bella's shoulders.

"Edward, Rose," Carlisle warned as he came through the door and closed it behind him. "Now isn't the time. Bella, I would like to examine you if you don't mind?"

"As long as Rosalie can come with us," Bella nodded.

"Of course she can," Carlisle agreed and Bella offered Alice another smile before she let Rosalie and Carlisle lead her to Carlisle's study. As soon as they disappeared Esme drifted off upstairs and Emmett moved to stand protectively at the closed study door.

"Relax Emmett, I am not going to barge in there," Edward growled.

"Sorry, I promised Rose," Emmett shrugged.

"Edward, are you okay?" Alice whispered.

"Do I look okay?" Edward snapped and instantly Alice's smile fell and Jasper put his arm around her shoulders and let out a warning hiss as he felt her rejection and sadness.

"Alice, I'm sorry," Edward sighed. "I am not okay. Bella will not listen to reason. This thing will kill her, she doesn't understand that. I know you do. You've seen it haven't you?"

"Yes," Alice admitted.

"Then you have to help me convince her Alice," Edward begged. "Make her realise that she is risking her own life by protecting this thing."

"I can't do that Edward," Alice whispered sadly.

"Oh," Edward sighed as he saw exactly why she wouldn't help him in her head. "Alice, I'm so sorry, I didn't think about that. You're right of course, I won't push you."

"What's this?" Jasper frowned and glanced down at Alice. "Why won't you help Edward?"

"I can't help him force Bella to give up her baby," Alice sighed. "If it was me I would fight for my baby, even against you. I understand why she is doing it, and why Rose is helping her."

"I won't push you Alice," Edward assured her, seeing in her head how much the very topic upset her.

"Thanks," Alice whispered, feeling bad for saying no to her brother.

**XXX**

After Carlisle was finished examining Bella, Rosalie took her upstairs for a rest and Esme convinced Edward to go hunting with her. Edward had started to argue but Carlisle took one look at his black eyes and insisted he go. Once they had gone Carlisle went back to his study to do some research on Bella's unique condition and Emmett joined Jasper and Alice in the living room. Emmett bugged Jasper to play chess with him and Jasper finally relented and Emmett set up the board. They sat down and began to play and Jasper could feel Emmett's frustration as Jasper won game after game.

"Are you helping his cheat little one?" Emmett demanded after the fifth game.

"No, I'm not," Alice pouted and for once she actually wasn't helping Jasper see Emmett's moves.

"Let's go again," Emmett growled and Jasper laughed as they cleared the board and set it up again. They had just restarted the game and Jasper was trying to work out his next move when he felt a sliver of pain and then heard Alice moan. He turned to her, expecting to see her in a vision and his eyes went wide when he saw her sitting with her hands clutching her head.

"Alice, sweetheart?" he gasped as he moved instantly to her side.

"Jazz, it hurts," Alice moaned as her fingers dug into her hair.

"What hurts?" Jasper frowned worriedly.

"My head," Alice groaned as she dropped her head into his lap, still clutching her hair. "It hurts Jazz, make it stop, please make it stop!"

"Alice!" Jasper gasped and immediately sent her waves of calm and serenity. It didn't seem to do any good and she writhed in his lap as her fingers moved against her head in a desperate effort to stop the pain.

"I think I better get Carlisle," Emmett said quickly and jumped to his feet and rushed off towards Carlisle's office. By the time he returned with Carlisle right behind him Alice was in even worse shape. She was in Jasper's lap, writhing in agony as he fruitlessly sent her every calming and positive emotion he could think of in an effort to ease her pain.

"Alice, what is going on?" Carlisle demanded as he rushed over to them.

"She says her head hurts," Jasper answered for her. "I can feel her pain, she is in agony. I am trying to calm her but nothing is working."

"Alice, Alice honey, where does it hurt?" Carlisle asked gently.

"My head," Alice moaned.

"I know, whereabouts in your head?" Carlisle prodded.

"Everywhere," Alice gasped. Carlisle reached out and gripped her hands and used all his strength to pry them away. He replaced them with his hands and began to feel her skull carefully as she moaned in pain.

"When did it start?" Carlisle asked in an official sounding voice.

"About five minutes ago," Jasper replied for her.

"Carlisle, I need you upstairs," Rosalie's voice said as she descended the stairs.

"I'm busy Rose," Carlisle said as he watched Alice worriedly.

"What's wrong with Alice?" Rosalie gasped as she walked into the room.

"She has a headache," Emmett explained quickly.

"What?" Rosalie frowned. "We don't get headaches."

"Exactly babe," Emmett nodded.

"Why did you need me upstairs?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella is having some cramps," Rosalie told him.

"Hmm," Carlisle murmured and glanced at Alice before turning to look at Rosalie. "When did they start?"

"About five minutes ago," Rosalie answered. "She said they would ease off and I shouldn't bother you but they haven't."

"I wonder…" Carlisle mused as he turned his gaze back to Alice.

"What?" Jasper demanded.

"Come with me," Carlisle replied. "Bring Alice with you." Jasper got up with Alice firmly in his arms and followed Carlisle upstairs and Emmett and Rosalie shared a worried look before quickly following them.


	83. Chapter 83

_Thank you to xxtwilightx, Jalice Whitlock Hale, yingyanggirl, Amber1983 and ja4ever for your reviews._

**XXX**

When they reached Rosalie's room she pushed past everyone else and walked in first and Bella was still lying on the bed, her body slightly curled up in a ball.

"Bella, Rose says you aren't feeling well," Carlisle murmured as he walked over to the side of the bed.

"I just have a little cramping," Bella sighed. "It isn't too bad. It's not even as bad as it was at the Isle." As she spoke Jasper walked into the room, Alice still securely in his arms.

"Jasper, son, put her on the bed next to Bella," Carlisle instructed him.

"What is wrong with Alice?" Bella gasped, her own pain forgotten.

"She has a headache," Carlisle said quickly.

"A headache?" Bella echoed. "I didn't think vampires could have headaches."

"We can't," Jasper snapped as he lowered Alice to the bed and immediately sat down beside her. She instinctively curled herself up so her head was resting in his lap and before she could return her hands to her hair his hands were there and his fingers lightly massaged her scalp.

"I have a suspicion about Alice's headaches," Carlisle murmured. "First, Bella, I would like to examine you if that is okay?"

"Yeah that's okay," Bella whispered as she glanced at the others in the room.

"Maybe some privacy might be in order," Carlisle added pointedly.

"Oh, of course," Emmett nodded and raced from the room.

"Rose, stay," Bella gasped quickly.

"I am right here and I am not going anywhere," Rosalie replied and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Jasper?" Carlisle prodded.

"I am not leaving Alice," Jasper said through clenched teeth.

"I just need to examine Bella then you can come back," Carlisle suggested.

"No!" Jasper snarled, his fingers still working in an attempt to ease Alice's pain.

"Carlisle, its okay," Bella gasped. "Jasper can stay. I wouldn't ask him to leave Alice while she is in pain."

"Okay," Carlisle nodded and reached forward and lifted Bella's shirt and began to feel her stomach carefully. As he had before he was unable to really feel anything and he let out a sigh as he covered her again. "I really don't know Bella. I will have to organise an ultrasound machine so we can get some information about what is going on inside you."

"That's okay Carlisle," Bella smiled. "It seems to be easing off a little."

"Good," Carlisle grinned and walked around the bed to focus his attention on his daughter. "Alice honey, how are you feeling?"

"It's not too bad now," Alice whispered as she struggled to sit up and both Jasper and Carlisle helped her carefully.

"Jasper, are you helping her at all at the moment?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Jasper admitted. "I'm sending her waves of calm and peace."

"Stop for a moment," Carlisle told him.

"Are you serious?" Jasper growled. "Her pain might get worse again."

"Just a moment, if she starts getting worse you can start again immediately," Carlisle murmured. Jasper looked far from happy about it but he stopped the waves he was sending towards Alice and nodded his head at Carlisle to let him know he had stopped.

"Okay Alice, how do you feel now honey?" Carlisle asked.

"Still okay," Alice smiled. "It's only a dull ache now. I think the pain has passed."

"It shouldn't have happened at all," Jasper sighed. "Why do you think she had it Carlisle?"

"I think it's linked to Bella's baby," Carlisle admitted. "Alice's headaches started at the same time as Bella's cramps and eased off once Bella's cramps went away. This baby is a half breed, I am guessing it is affecting Alice's visions. Similar to how the wolf pack do only in a different way."

"So I can look forward to these headaches for Bella's entire pregnancy?" Alice groaned.

"Probably," Carlisle nodded. "The good news is at the rate the baby is growing it will only be a few weeks, not months like a normal pregnancy."

"Well that is something," Jasper sighed.

"I am so sorry Alice," Bella whispered beside her.

"Don't be," Alice assured her. "It isn't your fault Bella."

"I would like Bella to get some sleep now," Carlisle murmured. "You too Alice."

"Sleep?" Alice grinned.

"Well, rest then," Carlisle corrected himself.

"I'll take her to our room," Jasper nodded and before Alice could even start to utter a protest Jasper had scooped her up into his arms and carried her from the room.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice lay on the bed in their room for hours but the time had no meaning and they didn't even realise how long it had been until the sun of the new day began to rise in the sky outside.

"Jazz, we should go downstairs," Alice murmured. "Carlisle wants a family meeting about Bella's situation."

"Are you up to that?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's only a dull ache now," Alice smiled at him. "I'll be fine. I'm kind of getting used to it now."

"You shouldn't have to," Jasper sighed.

"It isn't for too long Jazz, you heard Carlisle," Alice whispered. "We should get downstairs."

"Okay," Jasper agreed and jumped off the bed and leaned down and helped her to her feet and together they walked downstairs.

"I was just about to come up and get you," Carlisle smiled when he saw them.

"We know," Alice grinned.

"Of course you do," Carlisle laughed. "The rest of the family are gathering in the dining room. Let's go and join them."

When they walked into the room Jasper could immediately feel Edward's anger, Rosalie's protectiveness, Emmett's concern and Esme's worry. They walked over and sat down with their family and all eyes turned to Carlisle.

"Obviously we need to discuss what is happening with Bella," Carlisle started.

"Nothing should be happening with her," Edward growled. "We need to get that thing out of her."

"Edward!" Rosalie hissed angrily.

"No Rosalie," Edward snapped. "I know Bella has asked for your help and I realise your desire for a baby of your own is clouding your judgement but this thing is going to kill Bella. Do you understand that? She will die!"

"I will do everything to ensure that doesn't happen Edward," Carlisle assured him.

"But you can't guarantee it," Edward snapped.

"No I cannot," Carlisle admitted. "But Bella has refused to terminate the pregnancy and whether Rose was protecting her or not I cannot do something like that against her wishes."

"So we just let her die!" Edward snarled.

"I am hoping that will not be the outcome," Carlisle sighed and glanced around the others. "Emmett, Jasper, Esme. I would like the three of you to help me with some research. During my time with the Volturi we explored many myths into the existence of half-breeds. We came to the conclusion that was all they were, myths, but maybe we were wrong. I'd like to examine everything we can on this phenomenon. Can I rely on your help?"

"Of course," Esme nodded.

"Yeah, I'll help," Emmett agreed.

"I suppose so," Jasper nodded.

"Good," Carlisle smiled. "I am going to go steal an ultrasound machine from the hospital and hopefully we will have more idea what we are dealing with then. If you could all get started on the research as soon as possible it will help. I want as much information as I can possibly get to deal with this."

"We do have something else to consider," Esme murmured. "What are we going to tell Charlie?"

"We could say that Edward and Bella decided to extend their honeymoon?" Rosalie suggested.

"That won't work," Alice whispered and Jasper glanced over and noticed she was wincing again and when he scanned her emotions he realised her headaches were getting worse again. "If we do that Charlie will come out to visit us for more information. We cannot risk him coming here and seeing Bella."

"Esme, after they left you told Charlie and Renee where Edward was taking Bella right?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I did," Esme nodded.

"Well what if we tell Charlie she contracted some weird tropical disease down there?" Emmett suggested.

"That could work," Carlisle nodded. "I could tell him she is under quarantine until the illness passes."

"He won't be happy about it," Alice told them. "But that will stop him from racing out here looking for answers."

"That's what we don't want," Rosalie commented.

"I'll call Charlie as soon as we are done here," Carlisle decided.

"Is there anything else?" Rosalie asked. "I should check on Bella."

"There is one more thing," Carlisle said and turned his gaze to Alice. "How are you feeling sweetheart? Have the headaches eased?"

"Not really," Alice murmured. "They eased off to a dull ache over night but it's starting to get worse again."

"I believe they are linked to the baby," Carlisle nodded. "I suggest you stay as far away from Bella as you can for the next few weeks."

"What about when it's born?" Alice frowned. "If it's the baby does this mean I can never go near it?"

"I'm not sure," Carlisle admitted. "But we'll just take that as it comes. For now stay as far away from Bella as much as you can."

"That is hardly fair to Alice," Jasper snapped.

"Jazz, it's only for a few weeks," Alice sighed.

"I don't care," Jasper growled.

"If Bella's pregnancy is causing you so much pain Alice maybe you should go away for a while?" Edward suggested. "Take a trip somewhere until after the baby is born."

"Excuse me?" Jasper snapped. "Are you honestly suggesting that my wife should leave her own home because of someone else?"

"I am suggesting it FOR Alice!" Edward growled.

"Why should Alice have to leave her own home?' Jasper snarled. "Maybe you should take Bella away?"

"No!" Rosalie said forcefully.

"Obviously I can't," Edward smirked. "Alice is capable of travelling, Bella isn't."

"How dare you even suggest such a thing," Jasper yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"Jazz," Alice groaned.

"No Alice," Jasper snapped and turned his angry glare back to Edward. "Ever since you met Bella you have put her above everyone in this family. I understood that, I even defended you for it because I would do the same for Alice. But now you irresponsibly get her pregnant and bring her home to the family. Do you realise what a huge slap in the face that is for Alice, Rose and Esme? Do you even care?"

"Of course I do," Edward sighed.

"Obviously not," Jasper growled. "Now you are saying that even though Bella is the reason Alice is getting these headaches that Alice should be the one to leave? She has been a part of this family for over sixty years, Bella has been around for two. Why should Alice have to leave?"

"I don't want anyone leaving," Esme gasped in distress.

"I was only suggesting a short vacation," Edward sighed.

"Bad idea Edward!" Jasper snapped.

"Actually I agree with Jasper," Carlisle nodded. "I don't want Alice going anywhere in her condition. If I am wrong and these headaches are not linked to Bella's pregnancy I wouldn't want her away from here."

"I don't know if I can cope with them for a few weeks," Alice whispered.

"I know sweetheart," Jasper said softly as he sat back down and put his arm around her shoulders. "They eased off in our room a little, maybe we should stay up there."

"We could give you a room further away from Bella?" Esme suggested.

"What, the attic?" Jasper growled and then let out a sigh. "Esme I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Actually that might not be a bad idea," Esme smiled. "The attic of this house has some gorgeous windows. We could set up a lovely living area for you up there. You would have a whole floor to yourself."

"Are you serious?" Jasper laughed.

"I am," Esme nodded. "I could renovate it in a day. It will look lovely and be very comfortable. If one of you men would help me we could even install some plumbing and build a separate bathroom there for you?"

"Esme, you don't have to go to that much trouble," Alice sighed.

"Yes I do," Esme smiled. "You're my daughter, I want you somewhere comfortable."

"Thank you," Alice whispered.


	84. Chapter 84

_Thank you to xxtwilightx, Jalice Whitlock Hale, yingyanggirl, ja4ever and ellelady for your reviews._

**XXX**

A week later Jasper and Alice were sitting in their attic room, Alice's head in Jasper's lap as his fingers lightly massaged her temples and he sent her waves of calmness and serenity. He was concentrating that intently on easing her pain that he didn't hear the approaching engine until Alice sat up with a frown on her face.

"Eww," she whispered. "Given the sudden stench around here and the fact that my vision just went blank I am guessing that is Jacob Black."

"What is he doing here?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"How would I know?" Alice smirked. "I guess he wants to see Bella. Charlie probably told him the tropical disease story Carlisle gave him."

"Maybe I should go downstairs," Jasper murmured. "If he sees Bella things may get ugly."

"I'll come with you," Alice decided and jumped up on her feet and Jasper didn't get a chance to protest as she raced out the door. He hurried to follow her downstairs and they joined their family in the living room just as Carlisle opened the door for Jacob.

"Hello Jacob," Carlisle greeted him. "How are you?"

"I heard Bella made it back alive," Jacob answered.

"Jacob, it's not really the best time," Carlisle sighed. "Could we do this later?"

"Why not?" Bella called out from the couch and all the Cullens glared at her for her stupidity. "Come in please, Jacob."

"Excuse me," Jacob said and walked past Carlisle and into the room and Jasper instinctively put his arm around Alice's shoulder and drew her nearer to him protectively. They watched Jacob carefully as he took in the scene before him and Jasper could feel his emotions acutely as he saw Bella and how ill she looked, Edward in his torment and Rosalie's protective stance at Bella's side.

"Sorry about that," Bella apologised and Jacob continued to move towards her until Rosalie gave a warning hiss.

"Rose don't," Bella whispered. "It's fine." Rosalie stepped out of the way, although Jasper could feel her reluctance, and Jacob made his way to Bella's side.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jacob asked worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm so glad you came to see me today Jacob," Bella smiled.

"What is it, Bella?" Jacob pushed and Bella glanced around the family for a moment until her eyes landed on Rosalie.

"Help me up, Rose?" Bella asked and when Rosalie looked like she wouldn't she continued. "Please, Rose."

No, don't get up," Jacob started to argue.

"I'm answering your question," Bella snapped and Jacob stepped back as Rosalie reached forward and helped Bella to her feet. She looked at Jacob for a moment before dropping the blanket to reveal her swollen stomach and even Alice was a little thrown by it. She hadn't seen Bella in nearly a week and her stomach had grown immensely in that time.

Jacob's shock and anger registered on his face and it obviously flowed towards Jasper because Alice felt him stiffen at her side. Alice felt useless without her visions, being unable to see the outcome of this visit with Jacob involved, but obviously Jacob's thoughts were dark and threatening because Edward suddenly jumped to his feet and landed nearly nose to nose with Jacob.

"Outside Jacob," Edward snapped.

"Let's do this," Jacob growled back. Emmett dashed over to stand by Edward's side protectively and Jasper shoved Alice over to Esme before going to join his brothers.

"No!" Bella gasped.

"I just need to talk to him Bella," Edward assured her. "Don't strain yourself. Please rest. We'll both be back in just a few minutes."

"Behave," Bella begged. "And then come back."

Edward and Jacob turned and walked out of the house and Emmett and Jasper glanced at each other and then turned and walked out the back door, wanting to monitor the confrontation and intervene if Jacob was stupid enough to try and kill Edward.

**XXX**

It wasn't that long before Jasper and Emmett returned to the house and as soon as they walked into the living room all eyes turned to them.

"They are just talking," Jasper said quickly.

"We thought we'd give them some privacy," Emmett added.

"So they can kill each other in private?" Bella snapped.

"They aren't going to kill each other," Jasper sighed. "At least not today. Their emotions are nowhere near that intense."

"Good to know," Bella grumbled. Jasper just rolled his eyes and he moved back to Alice's side and they stayed still and quiet until they heard Edward and Jacob approaching the house again. The front door opened and Edward walked through and then Jacob came in, although he hovered on the threshold.

"We're going to let Jacob and Bella speak privately," Edward announced.

"Over my pile of ashes," Rosalie hissed.

"Bella," Edward sighed. "Jacob wants to talk to you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?"

"Rose, its fine," Bella smiled. "Jake's not going to hurt us. Go with Edward."

"It might be a trick," Rosalie murmured.

"I don't see how," Bella shrugged.

"Carlisle and I will always be in your sight Rosalie," Edward pointed out. "We're the ones she's afraid of."

"No, Edward, I'm not," Bella argued.

"I didn't mean it that way Bella," Edward smiled at her. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Everyone, please?"

Carlisle, Esme and Emmett instantly walked out the front door and Jasper took Alice's hand and led her back upstairs to their attic room. Once they were alone Jasper led Alice over to sit on the bed and she immediately snuggled back into his arms, her head going straight back to his lap, where she had laid so much in the last week.

**XXX**

Alice was still lying in Jasper's lap when there was a soft tap on the attic door.

"Come in Edward," Alice called out but Jasper frowned at the weakness of her voice.

"Hey," Edward sighed as he walked into the room. "I wanted to check on you. You're not doing too good hey?"

"I'm okay," Alice whispered but moved her fingers up and placed them over Jasper's and he realised he had stopped massaging her temples and he quickly began again.

"It doesn't look that way," Edward smiled tiredly.

"Really Edward, its nothing compared to Bella," Alice sighed. "But it hurts worse when I talk so can we do this later."

"Of course," Edward nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll check in with Jasper now and again to see how you are. I didn't mean to make it worse."

"Its okay," Alice sighed.

"Edward," Jasper said pointedly and Edward instantly looked into his mind. "_Edward, go please? She puts an act on when anyone else is around. Just let her relax, please_?" Edward inclined his head and started towards the door but as his hand touched the knob he let out a loud gasp.

"What is it?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Jacob is back, he has Seth with him and he says we have a problem," Edward said quickly. "I better go find out what they want."

"I'll come with you," Jasper nodded and gently moved Alice's head to the pillow before getting off the bed. "I won't be long sweetheart."

"Okay," Alice whispered weakly as she hugged the pillow to her head and Jasper sighed as he watched her for a moment before he ran down the stairs after Edward. Edward had already grabbed Emmett and the three men moved out onto the porch just as Jacob and Seth appeared through the trees.

"Jacob? Seth? What's going on?" Edward said quickly and then his head tilted to the side as he obviously read their minds. Jasper felt a sudden urge of hatred and anger coming from Edward and then his brother let out a growl. "They want to kill Bella?"

Emmett and Jasper both reacted instantly and began to move towards Seth and Jacob as they bared their teeth and hissed at the wolves protectively.

"Em, Jazz, not them!' Edward sighed quickly. "The others. The pack is coming." Jasper kept his eyes trained on the two wolves, not trusting them for a moment, but Emmett turned to look at Edward.

"What's their problem?" Emmett demanded.

"The same one as mine," Edward snapped. "But they have their own plan to handle it. Get the others. Call Carlisle. He and Esme have to get back here now. They aren't far."

Seth turned and ran off and Emmett pulled out his phone and stepped away from the group as he called Carlisle to fill him in on the situation. Jasper stepped to the side and watched the forest carefully, tuning out of the one sided conversation Edward was having with Jacob. There was a movement near the front door and Jasper turned and sighed when he saw Alice step out onto the porch and instantly move to his side.

"Sweetheart, you should be resting," Jasper groaned.

"Jazz, don't baby me," Alice snapped in a low voice. "What is going on?"

"It isn't important Alice, go back inside and rest," Jasper sighed.

"Jasper Whitlock!" Alice growled. "Don't you dare treat me like a defenceless little woman that needs telling what to do. I asked you a question, I expect an answer."

"We're handling it," Jasper groaned.

"Fine," Alice grumbled and Jasper thought he had a victory until she turned to Jacob and raised her voice. "Jacob, would you mind switching forms? I want to know what's going on."

"He needs to stay linked to Seth," Edward answered for Jacob as the wolf shook his head.

"Well then, would you be so kind as to tell me what's happening?" Alice growled.

"The pack thinks Bella's become a problem," Edward explained. "They foresee potential danger from the, from what she's carrying. They feel it's their duty to remove that danger. Jacob and Seth disbanded from the pack to warn us. The rest are planning to attack tonight." Alice hissed angrily and Edward glanced at Jasper and he could see the worry in his brother's mind.

"_She isn't up to this Edward_," Jasper thought.

Edward turned away to look out among the trees and Jasper stepped up beside him and looked in the same direction. Edward discretely nodded his head to acknowledge Jasper's unspoken comment and he could feel the relief coming from his brother instantly. Emmett came back to the group then as he flipped his phone shut and he moved to join his brothers looking out over the forest.

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way," Emmett announced. "Twenty minutes, tops."

"We should take up a defensive position," Jasper murmured.

"Let's get inside," Edward agreed. Jasper tightened his grip on Alice and led her into the house and Edward and Emmett walked backwards until they reached the door and then quickly dashed inside and shut the door behind them.

"What is going on?" Rosalie asked as soon as they all appeared again.

"Nothing to worry about," Edward answered and he flicked his eyes took quick for Bella to see to her on the couch. Rosalie, despite her aggression towards Edward in the past week, understood instantly and let the subject drop but she was still suspicious when Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all stood around the room, their eyes darting and their senses trained.


	85. Chapter 85

_Thank you to Danish Girl, xxtwilightx, yingyanggirl and ja4ever for your reviews._

**XXX**

Bella's condition had deteriorated since Alice had last been downstairs and despite the imminent danger they were facing Alice couldn't help letting her eyes stray to her best friend on the other side of the room. Bella was now lying in a hospital type bed and Alice had to stifle a groan when her eyes rested on the drip attached to Bella's arm. Obviously things were getting worse for her and Alice felt bad that she couldn't be around to support her best friend.

A sudden howl interrupted the silence and Alice felt her fear spike and she knew Jasper had felt it when he raced to her side and put his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"They're coming," Emmett growled. Jasper responded by placing his body between Alice and the front door and she was about to protest when she remembered their bargain. He had promised not to overreact and he had been very good about that. Now her life could truly be in danger and she had to remember her promise, to let him defend her when it became life-threatening.

"It's a false alarm," Edward sighed. "Seth was upset about something else and he forgot we wee listening for a signal. He's very young."

"Nice to have toddlers guarding the fort," Emmett snapped.

"They've done us a great service tonight, Emmett," Carlisle chided gently. "At great personal sacrifice."

"Yeah I know," Emmett sighed. "I'm just jealous. Wish I was out there."

"Seth doesn't think Sam will attack now," Edward added. "Not with us forewarned and lacking two members of the pack."

"What does Jacob think?" Carlisle asked.

"He's not as optimistic," Edward shrugged. Carlisle let out a sigh and walked over to check on Bella and he was pleased to see she was awake. He reached out for her when suddenly Rosalie placed her hand on his.

"Don't touch her," she whispered. "You'll wake her up."

"Rosalie," Carlisle sighed.

"Don't start with me Carlisle," Rosalie said firmly. "We let you have your way earlier but that's all we're allowing." Bella stirred slightly and her breath seemed to catch and Rosalie and Edward both moved towards her instantly. Rosalie reached up to gently stroke Bella's forehead and as soon as she did Edward glared at her. Emmett saw it and moved quickly to stand between Edward and Rosalie protectively and he shook his head firmly as he held his hands up.

"Not tonight Edward," Emmett said firmly. "We've got other things to worry about." Edward let out a sigh and moved away again and the family all relaxed a little again. Jasper turned his attention to Alice instead and he noticed she was rubbing her temple with her fingers again.

"Sweetheart?" he whispered worriedly.

"I'm okay," Alice smiled tiredly at him.

"Come sit down," he murmured and took her arm and firmly led her to the couch furthest away from Bella and pulled her down into his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she rested against him.

**XXX**

As the night got later Bella seemed to deteriorate even more and Rosalie hovered at her side while Carlisle continued to pump drugs into her in an effort to ease her pain. The room was full of pain and tension and everyone was on edge as they waited to see if the wolf pack would come for Bella or not.

"Jasper, can you try and calm Bella a little?" Carlisle asked finally. "The drugs don't seem to be working as well as they should." Jasper glanced down at Alice in his arms and although no one else had been aware of it he was busy sending her waves of calm.

"Go on, I'll be fine," Alice smiled up at him.

Jasper sighed but nodded his head and got to his feet and walked over to Bella. Rosalie didn't move from her protective stance beside her and she watched carefully as Jasper reached down and took Bella's hand in his. He cut the waves he had been sending to Alice and redirected them to Bella but it didn't really seem to have much effect.

"I'm sorry, it isn't working," Jasper shrugged.

"Thank you for trying," Edward whispered sadly.

"I'm happy to try again later," Jasper said as he got back to his feet.

"Thanks," Edward mumbled. Between them Bella suddenly went rigid and she let out a sharp gasp and Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie all bent over her. Jasper was about to offer his services again when an even worse sound filled the air. It was a bloodcurdling scream and Jasper hissed as he realised its source. It was Alice.

"Oh God, Jazz, Jazz, make it stop!" Alice screeched and although Esme and Emmett had been moving towards her they stopped, knowing Jasper would just about kill anyone in his path between himself and Alice.

"Sweetheart!" Jasper gasped as he reached Alice's side and pulled her into his arms. She was clutching at her head, her hands fisting her hair between her fingers and she rocked in his arms as she screamed again.

"Make it stop Jazz, please, oh please," she half sobbed, half screamed. Jasper held her tight as he began to send every positive and calming emotion he could possibly think of towards her.

"Alice!" a voice sobbed and Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle realised Bella was witnessing Alice's torment firsthand and Bella's pain being so close was only making Alice's worse.

"Take Alice upstairs," Carlisle ordered and when he realised Jasper was that engrossed in helping Alice he wasn't listening he looked over at Emmett. "Emmett, get her out of here, now!" Emmett nodded his head and raced over to Jasper and Alice and he put his hand quickly on Jasper's shoulder.

"Let's get her upstairs bro," he murmured. "We need to get her away from Bella." Jasper seemed to stare at Emmett blankly and Emmett sighed as he bent down and forcibly took Alice from Jasper's arms. He picked up his small sister easily and he looked warily at his brother, knowing that taking Alice from Jasper while she was in agony could be a life threatening task.

"Come upstairs Jazz, quickly," he murmured and turned and hurried up the stairs, Jasper a mere half a step behind him. Emmett didn't stop until he reached their attic room and as soon as he entered the room he walked over and carefully lay Alice on the bed.

"Jazz!" Alice sobbed and Emmett stepped back to allow Jasper to crawl onto the bed beside her. Alice curled herself into a tight ball in Jasper's lap and his fingers instinctively went back to massaging her head as he sent her waves of calm and it seemed to be working and she was soon quiet again.

"I didn't realise this was getting so bad," Emmett murmured once Alice was settled.

"It's pretty intense," Jasper sighed. "I think we're going to have to completely avoid Bella until the baby comes."

"What if it's the baby and I can never be near it?" Alice whispered. "I can't live like this for eternity Jazz."

"Yeah I know," Jasper sighed. "I have already thought of that. Bella won't give up the baby and Edward won't give up Bella. Carlisle and Esme won't want Edward going anywhere so I guess that means we need to go."

"Go?" Emmett echoed.

"Alice can't live like this Em," Jasper murmured. "If it continues after baby is born I have already made a decision. Alice and I will be leaving."

"Leaving, but where would you go?" Emmett gasped.

"Maybe we could stay with Peter and Charlotte for a while," Jasper mused.

"Come on, be serious," Emmett sighed and glanced down at Alice. "Little one, you don't want to leave the family."

"It's Jazz's decision," Alice whispered tiredly, making Emmett realise how much she was suffering. There was no way that Alice as she normally was would defer such a decision solely to Jasper or calmly go along with it.

"And it isn't being made yet," Jasper added. "We'll just see what happens first."

**XXX**

A few hours later Carlisle walked up into the attic and he smiled when he walked into the room. Emmett was sitting on the floor, surrounded by books he had obviously got from Carlisle's study while Alice lay with her head in Jasper's lap. Jasper sat on the bed staring at the laptop screen as he clicked buttons with one hand, the other hand lightly stroking Alice's hair.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked.

"We thought we'd get that research started," Emmett told him as he looked up and gave him a goofy grin.

"Good, anything yet?" Carlisle asked.

"Not yet but its still early days," Emmett shrugged and turned his attention back to the book he was reading.

"Alice, how are you doing honey?" Carlisle asked as he walked over and sat down gently on the bed beside her.

"I'm feeling a lot better," Alice smiled. "I'm guessing Bella is too?"

"Yes she is," Carlisle nodded. "I think we have found out why the baby was hurting her so much. It's been craving blood. Now it is getting what it needs it seems to have settled a lot."

"Oh, Bella drank blood?" Alice gasped, seeing that Bella was now consuming blood like water.

"Yes," Carlisle replied and both the men looked at them wide-eyed. "It was worth a try. It eased her pain which in turn has eased yours."

"It has," Alice nodded.

"I'm glad," Carlisle smiled and got to his feet. "I want to stay pretty close to Bella but Alice if you need me send Emmett for me. I'm here for you too not just Bella."

"There isn't much you can do for me," Alice grinned. "Don't worry Carlisle, I'll be fine." Carlisle smiled and leaned down and kissed his daughter's head and then he left them to it as he hurried back downstairs to check on Bella.

**XXX**

Eventually Alice insisted that Jasper and Emmett move their researching to Carlisle office and when Jasper seemed reluctant to leave her she insisted that she needed some time alone. Once they were gone she slipped into the bathroom and took a long shower and then she changed into a pair of designer jeans and a shirt of Jasper's before going back to lie on the bed.

She hadn't long laid back down when she heard a commotion downstairs and although she guessed it meant Bella was in pain again she couldn't help going to see what was happening. When she reached the top of the stairs she stopped when she saw Bella writhing in pain and Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle by her side. Alice lifted her fingers to her head again as the front door opened and she glanced over and saw Jacob enter. Down in the living room Bella was in a lot of pain and Carlisle was trying desperately to help her.

"Bella, I heard something crack," Carlisle was saying. "I need to take a look."

"Pretty sure it was a rib," Bella panted. "Ow, yep. Right here." As Bella pointed out the affected area Carlisle glanced at Edward worriedly and then turned his attention back to Bella.

"I need to take an X-ray," Carlisle decided. "There might be splinters. We don't want it to puncture anything."

"Okay," Bella nodded.

Rosalie instantly picked up Bella and Carlisle and Edward followed them upstairs. As they approached her Alice pressed herself back into a corner, both to let them through and to put a decent amount of space between herself and Bella. When they had disappeared down the hallway she glanced down at the living room again and she sighed when she saw Jacob sitting on the floor near the front door, his head resting back on the wall. Alice let out a soft sigh and carefully moved down the stairs and walked over to stand beside him.

"Do you want a pillow?" she asked softly.

"No," Jacob grumbled.

"That doesn't look comfortable," Alice sighed.

"It's not," Jacob shrugged.

"Why don't you move then?" Alice frowned.

"Tired," Jacob shrugged again. "Why aren't you upstairs with the rest of them?"

"Headache," Alice murmured.

"Vampires get headaches?" Jacob smirked.

"Not the normal ones," Alice whispered.

"So how come you're never with Bella anymore?" Jacob asked accusingly and lifted his fingers up and twisted them. "Thought you two were like this."

"Like I said, headache," Alice murmured as she sat down beside him and hugged her knees up to her chest.

"Bella's giving you a headache?" Jacobs asked in confusion.

"Yes," Alice nodded but then frowned. "Not Bella really. The fetus. I can't see it. I cant see anything about it. Just like you. Bella gets in the way. She's all wrapped around it so she's blurry. Like bad reception on a TV, like trying to focus your eyes on those fuzzy people jerking around on the screen. It's killing my head to watch her. And I can't see more than a few minutes ahead anyway. The fetus is too much a part of her future. When she first decided, when she knew she wanted it, she blurred right out of my sight. Scared me to death. I have to admit, it's a relief having you close by, in spite of the wet-dog smell. Everything goes away. Like having my eyes closed. It numbs the headache."

"Happy to be of service, ma'am," Jacob mumbled.

"I wonder what it has in common with you," Alice murmured. "Why you're the same that way."

"I have nothing in common with that life-sucker," Jacob snapped.

"Well there's something there," Alice shrugged. "You don't mind if I sit here by you, do you?"

"Guess not," Jacob shrugged. "Stinks anyway."

"Thanks," Alice smiled in relief, unable to believe that for the first time since her pain had started the headache was completely gone. "This is the best thing for it I guess, since I can't take aspirin."

"Could you keep it down?" Jacob whispered sleepily. "Sleeping here." Alice smiled to herself and settled back quietly and within a few minuets Jacob was snoring beside her and she was resting back comfortably against the wall, completely pain free.


	86. Chapter 86

_Thank you to xxtwilightx, yingyanggirl, Jalice Whitlock Hale and ja4ever for your reviews._

**XXX**

Alice sat in silence for hours until Rosalie, Edward, Esme and Carlisle led Bella back downstairs. She looked a lot better and once she was settled on the couch again Rosalie glanced over at Alice.

"What are you doing snuggled up to a dog?" Rosalie asked.

"Being near Jacob takes away the pain," Alice shrugged.

"Of course, he wipes your visions," Carlisle nodded. "I should have thought of that earlier."

"You better be careful," Rosalie smirked. "If Jasper sees you snuggling with a dog you'll be in trouble."

"Jazz will understand," Alice sighed.

"Maybe," Rosalie laughed but her laughter died instantly. "Eww, here comes another one. Our house is going to reek." Seconds later Seth's wary frame filled the doorway near Jacob and he glanced down at him before looking shyly at the Cullens.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see where Jacob was," he murmured.

"That's fine," Carlisle smiled. "You are welcome here."

"You must be hungry," Esme added. "Can I fix you something?"

"Umm, that's okay," Seth murmured.

"Oh come on," Esme encouraged him. "I have some bacon in the freezer. I could do some eggs with it?"

"That would be good," Seth grinned, his excitement obvious.

"Well come on in and sit down," Carlisle offered and Esme rushed off into the kitchen. Seth took a few steps into the room and then he glanced down at Alice.

"Why are you sitting on the floor near the door?" he asked with a frown.

"I can't go near Bella," Alice sighed sadly. "Headaches. Jacob makes them go away."

"Because Alice cannot see your pack it blanks out her visions," Carlisle explained. "Being near Jacob wipes everything that is causing her pain. She has been staying up in the attic and avoiding coming down with the family since Bella returned home."

"Oh," Seth nodded. "That would suck."

"Yes, it does," Alice giggled.

"If you want to sit near your family I don't mind sitting near you?" Seth offered.

"That would be great," Alice grinned and got to her feet. She walked with Seth over to where Bella and Rosalie were sitting and after Seth sat down she was able to sit with her family for the first time since Bella had got home.

**XXX**

"Hey, Jake is coming around," Seth grinned and everyone turned to look at Jacob as he sat up and frowned at the scene in front of him.

"He came to find you," Edward explained as Jacob got to his feet. "And Esme convinced him to stay for breakfast."

"Yeah Jake," Seth added quickly. "I was just checking to see if you were okay cause you didn't ever phase back. Leah got worried. I told her you probably just crashed human but you know how she is. Anyway, they had all this food and, dang man, you can cook."

"Thank you," Edward murmured and noticed Jacob watching Seth with his arm around Bella. "Bella got cold."

"Leah running patrol?" Jacob asked as he walked closer to the couch and Seth tucked into his food.

"Yeah," Seth nodded. "She's on it. No worries. She'll howl if there's anything. We traded off around midnight. I ran twelve hours."

"Midnight?" Jacob gasped. "Wait a minute, what time is it now?"

"About dawn," Seth shrugged.

"Crap," Jacob sighed. "Sorry about that Seth, really. You should have kicked me awake."

"Nah man, you needed some serious sleep," Seth smiled. "You haven't taken a break since when? Night before your last patrol for Sam? Like forty hours? Fifty? You're not a machine Jake. Besides you didn't miss anything at all." Jacob sighed and glanced at Bella but it was obvious she was doing a lot better.

"How's the rib?" he asked.

"Taped up nice and tight," Bella smiled. "I don't even feel it."

"What's for breakfast?" Jacob asked sarcastically. "O negative or AB positive?"

"Omelettes," Bella smirked.

"Go get some breakfast Jake," Seth suggested. "There's a bunch in the kitchen. You've got to be empty."

"What's Leah having for breakfast?" Jacob frowned.

Hey, I took food to her before I ate anything," Seth sighed. "She said she'd rather eat roadkill but I bet she caves. These cinnamon rolls."

"I'll go hunt with her then," Jacob decided.

"A moment Jacob?" Carlisle asked as he stepped forward.

"Yeah?" Jacob frowned.

"Speaking of hunting, that's going to be an issue for my family," Carlisle explained. "I understand that our previous truce is inoperative at the moment so I wanted your advice. Will Sam be hunting for us outside of the perimeter you've created? We don't want to take a chance with hurting any of your family or losing any of ours. If you were in our shoes how would you proceed?"

"It's a risk," Jacob admitted. "Sam's calmed down some but I'm pretty sure that in his head the treaty is void. As long as he thinks the tribe or any other human is in real danger he's not going to ask questions first, if you know what I mean. But, with all that his priority is going to be La Push. There really aren't enough of them to keep a decent watch on the people while putting out hunting parties big enough to do much

damage. I'd bet he's keeping it close to home. So I guess I'd say, go out together just in case. And probably you should go in the day because we'd be expecting night. Traditional vampire stuff. You're fast. Go over the mountains and hunt far enough away that there's no chance he'd send anyone that far from home."

"And leave Bella behind unprotected?" Carlisle frowned.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Jacob smirked.

"Jacob," Carlisle sighed. "You can't fight against your brothers."

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard," Jacob admitted. "But if they were really coming to kill her, I would be able to stop them."

"No, I didn't mean that you would be incapable," Carlisle murmured. "But that it would be very wrong. I can't have that on my conscience."

"It wouldn't be on yours Doc," Jacob smiled. "It would be on mine and I can take it."

No Jacob," Carlisle said firmly. "We will make sure that our actions don't make that a necessity. We'll go three at a time, that's probably the best we can do."

"I don't know Doc," Jacob sighed. "Dividing down the middle isn't the best strategy."

"We've got some extra abilities that will even it up," Carlisle smiled. "If Edward is one of the three he'll be able to give us a few miles radius of safety. I'm sure there are other ways too. Alice, I would imagine you could see which routes would be a mistake?"

"The ones that disappear," Alice smirked. "Easy."

"Okay, then," Jacob nodded. "That's settled, I'll just be on my way. Seth I'll expect you back on at dusk so get a nap in there somewhere all right?"

"Sure Jake," Seth nodded. "I'll phase back soon as I'm done. Unless, do you need me?" Jacob frowned when he realised Seth was talking to Bella and he let out a low sigh.

"She's got blankets," he snapped.

"I'm fine Seth, thanks," Bella said quickly as Esme rushed into the room holding a covered plate of food. She stopped warily behind Carlisle and then stepped carefully around him to look at Jacob.

"Jacob," she whispered. "I know it's unappetizing to you the idea of eating here where it smells so unpleasant. But I would feel much better if you would take some food with you when you go. I know you can't go home and that's because of us. Please, ease some of my remorse. Take something to eat."

"Uh sure, sure," Jacob nodded as he took the offered plate. "I guess. Maybe Leah's still hungry or something."

"Thank you, Jacob," Esme smiled.

"Um, thank you," Jacob mumbled back

"Will you come back later Jake?" Bella asked.

"I don't know," Jacob answered.

"Please, I might get cold," Bella pouted.

"Maybe," Jacob nodded.

"Jacob," Esme added. "I left a basket of clothes on the porch. They're for Leah. They're freshly washed, I tried to touch them as little as possible. Do you mind taking them to her?"

"On it," Jacob mumbled and turned and ran from the house quickly.

**XXX**

Bella had drifted off to sleep and Rosalie was just sitting beside her with Edward sitting opposite them warily. Seth was still there but had moved to a couch on the other side of the room and Alice was snuggled on the floor at his feet, her head resting on his knees. Soft footsteps came down the stairs and everyone turned and looked as Jasper walked into the room.

"How's the research going?" Edward asked softly.

"Nothing yet, but we aren't giving up," Jasper replied. "Carlisle and Esme are up there helping Emmett. I thought I'd take a short break." He glanced over at Alice and suddenly everyone could feel anger and annoyance coming from him.

"What is wrong with you Jazz?" Rosalie frowned.

"Nothing," Jasper snapped and turned and walked back up the stairs.

"He's weird," Rosalie murmured.

"No, not when you understand him," Edward sighed and glanced over at Alice. "Alice, you might want to go back upstairs for a while?"

"Why?" Alice frowned, perfectly content to stay where she was while the pain was gone.

"I am just suggesting it might be a good idea," Edward frowned, not wanting to betray Jasper's thoughts.

"Fine, I can take a hint," Alice grumbled and jumped to her feet and stomped up the stairs.

"Edward!" Rosalie groaned.

"I didn't mind her being here," Seth added.

"You'd mind when her husband tore you to pieces because of the way you were touching her," Edward smirked.

"Oh!' Seth gasped, his eyes going wide. "I wouldn't, I mean, I didn't. There is nothing in it."

"Relax Seth, I know that," Edward laughed. "Jasper is a little overprotective. Just be careful with Alice, you don't want to set him off."

"I won't," Seth whispered, obviously worried about Jasper.

**XXX**

Hours later Alice walked tentatively back down the stairs and as soon as he saw her Seth jumped to his feet.

"I umm, better be going," he mumbled. "I'm due on patrol soon."

"Oh, you're leaving?" Alice sighed.

"Gotta go work," Seth shrugged. "Jake has been going all day, he'll need a break."

"Can you ask him to come back here?" Bella asked from the couch.

"Yes," Alice grinned instantly. "I am so tired of being the vampire bat in the belfry."

"I'll tell him," Seth laughed and disappeared out the door and Alice glanced over at Bella and smiled at her although she didn't risk going any closer now the wolves were gone.

"How was your day?" Alice asked softly.

"Not too bad," Bella grinned. "I broke another rib but its all good. Carlisle taped it up and it barely hurts at all now. I've also got a fever but Carlisle just thinks my immune system is shot. It kind of figures really. All things considered I feel pretty good."

"That's good," Alice mumbled but already her fingers were back on her temples.

"I'll talk to you later Bella," she mumbled and turned and drifted back up the stairs to hide out again in the attic.


	87. Chapter 87

_Thank you to xxtwilightx, PrettyinBlack8 and yingyanggirl for your reviews. Xxtwilightx- no I haven't finished posting The Pact. I have more written and plans to finish it but honestly, I haven't had any reviews for it for the last couple of chapters so I haven't posted more at this stage. I do plan on finishing, I was just waiting to see if people were still interested in it, liking it, etc etc etc._

**XXX**

Alice was sitting in the attic again, alone since Jasper had been hidden away in Carlisle's study for the bulk of the day, when she suddenly smelt the familiar smell of a wolf enter the house.

"Jacob's here," she murmured excitedly and she jumped to her feet and raced down the stairs.

"Hello Jacob, I'm so glad you came back," Esme was saying.

"Me too," Alive grinned as she skipped down the stairs and walked over to stand near Jacob.

"Um, hey," Jacob smiled shyly at her. "Where's Bella?"

"Bathroom," Alice replied. "Mostly fluid diet you know. Plus, the whole pregnancy

thing does that to you, I hear."

"Ah," Jacob nodded.

"Oh wonderful," Rosalie's voice snarled and moments later she walked out of the hallway with Bella in her arms. "I knew I smelled something nasty."

"Jacob, you came," Bella grinned.

"Hi Bells," Jacob smiled.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked worriedly as Rosalie set Bella down on the couch.

"I'm fine," Bella sighed.

"Bella you know what Carlisle told you," Rosalie chided gently. "Don't down play anything. It doesn't help us take care of either of you."

"Okay I'm a little cold," Bella admitted. "Edward, can you hand me that blanket?"

"Isn't that sort of the point of me being here?" Jacob smirked.

"You just walked in," Bella answered. "After running all day I'd bet. Put your feet up for a minute. I'll probably warm up again in no time."

Jacob rolled his eyes and walked over to her and Alice followed him. Once he had sat down with Bella Alice slid onto the floor behind the couch and leaned against it, her relief growing as Jacob's presence made the pain in her head completely disappear. A few moments later she heard the distinct rumble of Jacob's stomach and she let out a sigh.

"Rosalie, why don't you get Jacob something from the kitchen?" Alice suggested.

"Thanks anyway Alice but I don't think I'd want to eat something Blondie's spit in," Jacob answered. "I'd bet my system wouldn't take too kindly to venom."

"Rosalie would never embarrass Esme by displaying such a lack of hospitality," Alice assured him.

"Of coursenot," Rosalie sneered and jumped to her feet and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You'd tell me if she poisoned it right?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Edward nodded. Alice saw a quick vision that Rosalie was going to serve Jacob's food up in a bowl she had manipulated into a dog bowl and she rolled her eyes even though a smile played on her lips. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees and relaxed completely as she tuned out of the conversation behind her.

**XXX**

An almighty bang ripped Alice from her thoughts and she giggled to herself when she realised Rosalie had done something to upset Jacob and he had thrown the dog bowl Rosalie had given him earlier straight at her.

"Dumb blonde," Jacob muttered.

"You got food in my hair!" Rosalie screeched. Jacob burst out laughing and Alice couldn't resist joining in, the laughter shaking her entire body.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked sleepily and Alice realised they had woken her.

"I got food in her hair," Jacob laughed.

"I'm not going to forget this dog," Rosalie hissed.

"It's not so hard to erase a blonde's memory," Jacob smirked. "Just blow in her ear."

"Get some new jokes," Rosalie snarled.

"Come on Jake, leave Rose alo…." Bella started but she broke off as she doubled over in pain. "He's just stretching."

"Carlisle?" Edward called out.

"Right here," Carlisle said as he rushed over to them. Behind the sofa Alice gripped her head in her hands, the intensity of Bella's cramps causing some of the pain to slip back through to Alice although Jacob was still in the room.

As Bella's cramping eased so did Alice's pain and she carefully pulled herself to her feet. Carlisle and Edward were deeply engrossed in a conversation about the genetics of Jacob and the wolves and similarities the baby was showing to them and Alice understood exactly what they were talking about and joined the conversation.

When they were finished Alice drifted off and headed upstairs to her attic room, knowing that Jacob would be leaving shortly and she wanted to get away from Bella before he did. As she approached the door she was surprised when she sensed that Jasper was in the room. He had been spending most of his time in the study with Emmett doing the research for Carlisle and he hadn't let her know he was taking a break.

"Hi baby," she grinned as she walked into the room and saw him sitting on the bed flipping through a book.

"Hey," Jasper nodded but didn't lift his eyes from the pages.

"Jazz, is something wrong?" Alice whispered as she walked over and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Why would something be wrong?" Jasper asked, still not looking at her.

"You're angry about something," Alice sighed.

"Well that is very perceptive of you!" Jasper snapped.

"Jasper," Alice moaned and he felt the flood of hurt that his nasty words had caused.

"Don't come up here, get in my face and then get upset when I snap back," Jasper growled.

"Jazz, what did I do?" Alice whispered, her voice quivering. "This is so unlike you. Have I done something wrong?"

"You really have no idea do you?" Jasper frowned.

"No," Alice gasped.

"You're spending all your time draped over other men and you don't see the problem here?" Jasper asked angrily.

"What?" Alice frowned and then her eyes went wide. "Oh, Seth and Jacob?"

"Yeah, the dogs!" Jasper hissed. "You're practically throwing yourself at them, it's disgusting!"

"Jazz, it isn't like that!" Alice cried. "They just make me feel good."

"Oh okay," Jasper said sarcastically. "So I am supposed to be happy that my wife snuggling up to another man is just to make her feel good?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Alice sighed and lifted her fingers to her temples again. "Jazz, can we do this later?"

"Whatever you want Alice, it's always whatever you want," Jasper shrugged and Alice glared at him angrily.

"I have a headache!" she said through clenched teeth. "Maybe you should help me instead of being cruel to me."

"Go snuggle up to one of your boyfriends," Jasper snarled viciously. Alice let out a whimper and turned and raced out of the room, her head swimming with what had just happened. She began to race down the stairs but she only got to the floor below the attic when Emmett stepped up in front of her.

"Little one, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"No!" Alice gasped and Emmett was shocked when she threw herself into his arms and began to dry sob on his chest.

"Alice, what has happened?" Emmett asked worriedly as he wrapped his strong arms around her and she seemed to melt into the safety of his embrace.

"Jazz!" Alice moaned in agony.

"What's happened to Jazz?' Emmett asked in alarm.

"He hates me!" Alice whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous little one," Emmett laughed but his laughter died as she turned her sad eyes up to him and he didn't need Jasper's gift to see the grief and agony in her eyes. "Oh Alice, baby girl, tell me what happened?"

**XXX**

Jasper was still sitting in the attic room although the book he had been reading had been forgotten and he had thrown it across the room. It was wedged deep in the wall and he guessed Esme would be mad when she found out he had damaged her freshly painted walls. He now sat with his head in his hands, unable to believe he had been so cruel and callous to Alice. He could still feel the jealousy and resentment swirling through him and even though deep down he knew Alice would never cheat on him his strong emotions were affecting him too much.

The door was suddenly flung open and there was a flash of movement and the next thing Jasper knew he was pinned up against the wall, Emmett holding him by the throat as he glared at him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Emmett hissed angrily. "You have shattered the little one, she is utterly destroyed! I have never, ever thought of you as a monster despite your background and history. But after what you just did, you disgust me!" He let Jasper go and shoved him, the force behind it sending him flying across the room and he was a little surprised Jasper had yet to make a move to defend himself.

"Where is she?" Jasper asked weakly. "Where is Alice?"

"That isn't really your concern anymore," Emmett snarled.

"Emmett, I need to…" Jasper started but he couldn't continue as his voice wavered.

"Damn it Jazz, what were you thinking?" Emmett sighed, all his anger leaving him when he saw the emotional distress of his brother.

"I wasn't," Jasper groaned as he slid down the wall to sit down. "All I have been doing the last few days in projecting at Alice, manipulating her emotions in an effort to ease her pain. Yet no matter what I did she was still in pain. I have given it my everything until I could barely stand up by myself I was that drained and it still didn't work. I couldn't make it better for her. Then I walk downstairs and she's cosying up to those bloody dogs and she's happy and pain free."

"Damn bro, it's only because they wipe her visions," Emmett murmured. "You can't honestly think she'd be interested in one of them? Aside from the fact she has only ever had eyes for you and she loves you more than anything they reek man. Imagine making love to that Leah one. Bro, the stench would be unbearable."

"I know, really I know," Jasper sighed. "The emotions just got the better of me and I lost it."

"I'd say," Emmett nodded. "You said some very cruel things to her."

"I know," Jasper said again. "Where is she? I need to fix this."

"I hope you can," Emmett sighed but knew his brother wouldn't harm Alice further. "Come on, she's in my room." He led Jasper downstairs and they walked along the hall to Emmett's room and then he gently pushed the door open. Alice was sitting on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried on her knees as she sobbed pitifully.

"Hey little one," Emmett said gently. "What did I say? Knock off the crying, you'll only make your head worse."

"I can't help it," Alice sobbed.

"You need to try sweetheart," Jasper sighed as he pushed past Emmett. "Let me help you?"

"Why?" Alice hissed as her head snapped up.

"Because I am the reason you feel like this," Jasper whispered as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her but he made no effort to touch her, sensing how angry she was with him. "And I was wrong."

"Of course you were," Alice gasped and Emmett slipped discretely out of the room again to give them some privacy. "Jazz, I would never, ever cheat on you. I never look at other men. I have everything I want with you. I don't need anything else. I only sat with Jacob and Seth because their presence eased the pain in my head. That's all it was Jazz. I knew you were busy with the research and I didn't want to bother you."

"Why not?" Jasper frowned.

"Because you have been projecting at me since this started," Alice admitted. "And the last few times you did it your exhaustion came through with the calmness. You were pouring yourself into me and leaving nothing for yourself. I was worried about you! I didn't want you to hurt yourself at my expense and that was exactly where you were heading."

"Sweetheart!" Jasper groaned, feeling even worse now he knew she had been acting out of concern for him. "I am so sorry. The things I said to you….."

"Jazz, it's okay," Alice whispered. "I won't say it didn't hurt, it cut me deep but I know you didn't really mean it. You couldn't have possibly meant those things."

"I didn't," Jasper said passionately. "I would never intentionally hurt you. I let my emotions get the better of me."

"I know," Alice smiled. "But Jazz, you never need to get jealous. I could never, ever love another man even half as much as I love you."

"And I love you," Jasper whispered and he sent her a huge wave of love to back up his words.

"Oh Jazz," Alice giggled as his love completely enveloped her and she moved quickly so she was sitting in his lap and snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her.


	88. Chapter 88

_Thank you to xxtwilightx, Jasper vs Edward, yingyanggirl and ja4ever for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice spent the entire night in the attic room alone together and as the sun started to lighten the room Alice suddenly sat upright.

"What is it sweetheart?" Jasper asked worriedly. "You're head?"

"No," Alice smiled. "That's the thing. You have been sending me waves of love all night right?"

"Yes," Jasper nodded.

"Your love makes the pain go away," Alice grinned. "I haven't had a twinge since we got up here."

"Amazing," Jasper smirked.

"It makes sense really," Alice smiled.

"I was going to go down and help Emmett again but maybe I should stay up here?" Jasper murmured.

"No go, help him," Alice assured him. "If it gets too bad I'll come find you. We need to understand more about what are dealing with for Bella and according to Carlisle we only have a few days left. I can last a couple more days."

"You're sure?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sure, go," Alice whispered and leaned over and kissed his lips.

Once he had left the room Alice got up off the bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower and then she walked into the closet and picked out an outfit and got dressed. As she walked back out of the closet into the bedroom she was trying to decide whether to go downstairs for a little while, join Jasper and Emmett in the study or just stay up in the room when she suddenly heard a commotion downstairs.

She hurried out of the room and downstairs and when she reached the living room she saw Bella sitting on the couch, her face masked with pain and Rosalie and Edward standing beside her, nose to nose with each other.

"I tell you Rose, I heard it," Edward growled.

"I didn't hear a thing," Rosalie shrugged.

"You weren't sitting as close to her as I was," Edward snarled.

"You're imagining things," Rosalie sighed.

"Carlisle?" Alice called out, noticing Bella wasn't looking too good and moments later Carlisle rushed into the room.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Bella doesn't look too good," Alice explained quickly.

"I'm sure I heard something crack Carlisle," Edward added. "I think it broke her pelvis."

"I didn't hear a thing," Rosalie sighed.

"Well we better check it out," Carlisle decided. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Another X-ray?" Bella pouted.

"I'm afraid so Bella," Carlisle nodded. Bella let out a weary sigh but she allowed Rosalie to pick her up and Carlisle and Edward followed them upstairs.

Once they had gone Alice sat down on the couch and looked around the empty room, a sliver of sadness filling her as she remembered only a few short weeks ago when the room had been filled with laughter and happiness of Edward and Bella's wedding day. The scent of the wolves suddenly filled her nostrils and she knew one of them was approaching the house. She was pretty tuned into their smells now and she had a good idea it was Jacob coming. She got up and walked over to the door and pulled it open just as he finished climbing the stairs.

"Hey wolf," she greeted him.

"Hey shortie," Jacob threw back with a smirk. "What's going on upstairs?"

"Maybe another break," Alice murmured.

"Another rib?" Jacob groaned.

"No," Alice sighed. "Pelvis this time."

"See, I told you I didn't hear a crack," Rosalie's voice drifted down the stairs. "You need your ears checked Edward."

"Edward's going to end up ripping Rose into small pieces, I think," Alice smirked. "I'm surprised she doesn't see that. Or maybe she thinks Emmett will be able to stop him."

"I'll take Emmett," Jacob offered. "You can help Edward with the ripping part." Alice smiled at him sadly and then Edward appeared on the stairs carrying Bella, Rosalie and Carlisle right behind them.

"Jake," Bella smiled through her pain when she saw him. Jacob didn't reply as he watched Edward settled Bella carefully back on the couch and then he turned to look at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, we went halfway to Seattle," Jacob told him. "There's no sign of the pack. You're good to go."

"Oh I am out of here, have fun bro," Jasper said upstairs and Alice smothered a giggle, knowing Jacob and Bella wouldn't have been able to hear Jasper.

"Thank you Jacob," Carlisle said, a half smile playing on his lips as he obviously heard Jasper too. "This is good timing. There's much that we need."

"Honestly I think you're safe to take more than three," Jacob added. "I'm pretty positive that Sam is concentrating on La Push."

"If you think so," Carlisle nodded. "Alice, Esme, Jasper, and I will go. Then Alice can take Emmett and Rosa…."

"Not a chance," Rosalie interrupted. "Emmett can go with you now."

"Woohoo!" Emmett whooped upstairs, causing Alice to giggle again and she heard the two men jostling as they headed out of the study for the stairs.

"You should hunt," Carlisle sighed.

"I'll hunt when hedoes," Rosalie snapped, indicating her head towards Edward. Jasper and Emmett came down the stairs and Alice walked over to stand with them, smiling when Esme also came over and joined them.

"Thank you," Carlisle said to Jacob and then walked over to join his family and they slipped out the back door and headed into the forest.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice returned to the house they were alone and Rosalie immediately frowned at them.

"That isn't good," Edward sighed, already seeing in their minds what had happened during their time away.

"What isn't?" Rosalie demanded.

"Carlisle had a problem getting the blood we needed for Bella," Jasper sighed and held up a small cooler bag in his hand. "He's going to try another source, hopefully he'll have more luck."

"But she has completely run out!" Rosalie hissed as she glanced at Bella sleeping on the couch.

"This should last her a day," Alice sighed. "Carlisle is going to send Emmett back with more as soon as he can."

"I hope it's in time," Rosalie muttered. Alice nodded her agreement and glanced at Jasper and she frowned when she saw him staring intently at Bella.

"What happened?" Jasper asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Even though she's sleeping I can feel her emotions," Jasper explained. "She's sad and upset. Did something happen?"

"Yes it did," Edward sighed. "Leah came to the house. She wanted to speak to Bella."

"What about?" Alice growled.

"About Jacob," Rosalie hissed. "She said some horrible things to Bella before I threw her out."

"You threw her out?" Jasper asked in amusement.

"Well I ordered her to get out," Rosalie corrected. "If Edward hadn't reminded me Esme wouldn't be happy with me I probably would have torn her to pieces."

"You should have," Alice snarled.

"Do you want me to manipulate her emotions?" Jasper asked, directing his question to Edward.

"Not right now," Edward sighed. "If she's still upset when she wakes up, maybe."

"Okay, just let me know," Jasper nodded.

"Thanks," Edward smiled.

**XXX**

Bella had not long woken and Rosalie and Edward were fussing over her while Alice and Jasper sat on a couch on the opposite side of the room. Jasper glanced at Alice and noticed she was rubbing her temple again and he immediately put his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you want to go upstairs for a while sweetheart?" he whispered.

"Not yet," Alice murmured and offered him a small smile. "I miss spending time with our family. I can cope with it a little longer."

"Okay, just let me know if it gets unbearable," Jasper nodded and sent her a wave of love. Now they had worked out that helped more than calmness or serenity or any other emotion he was sending it to her as much as he could.

"Ugh, something smells nasty," Rosalie whispered under her breath and a moment later Jacob walked through the front door.

"Finally," Alice murmured and laid her head on Jasper's shoulder and he smiled down at her, no longer jealous or angry about her wanting to be near Jacob or Seth.

"Hey Bells, how you doing?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine," Bella nodded.

"Big day today, huh?" Jacob smiled. "Lots of new stuff."

"You don't have to do that Jacob," Bella sighed.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Jacob shrugged.

"I'm so sor…." Bella started but Jacob leaned over and pinched her lips shut so she couldn't finish her sentence. "Jake."

"You can talk when you're not being stupid," Jacob smiled.

"Fine, I won't say it," Bella grumbled but as soon as he pulled his hand away she smirked. "Sorry." They all went silent for a moment and Jacob and Edward were staring at each other intently and Jasper could feel strong emotions bouncing between the two men.

"Thank you," Edward whispered n a low voice and although Bella missed it Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all glanced at Jacob and Edward.

"So how was your day?" Bella asked, oblivious to the silent communication going on around her.

"Great," Jacob smiled. "Went for a drive. Hung out in the park."

"Sounds nice," Bella sighed.

"Sure, sure," Jacob nodded and Bella suddenly made a face.

"Rose?" she whispered.

"Again?" Rosalie laughed.

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour," Bella smirked. Edward and Jacob both moved to the side and Rosalie walked over to pick Bella up.

"Can I walk?" Bella asked. "My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" Edward frowned.

"Rose will catch me if I trip over my feet," Bella smirked. "Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them." Rosalie sighed and carefully set Bella on her feet and Bella stretched a little before letting out a sigh.

"That feels good but I'm huge!" Bella smiled. "One more day. All righty, then. Whoops, oh no!" At her words every eye snapped to her and the blood filled cup she had knocked falling towards the couch. Rosalie, Jacob and Edward were all already reaching for it but Bella instinctively reached for it too. As she did a huge tearing sound filled the air and Bella let out a large gasp. Her body went limp instantly but Rosalie easily caught her and lowered her to the ground.

"Bella?" Edward gasped as he moved to their side and looked down at her. The only response Bella gave was a loud, bloodcurdling scream and then her body convulsed and she began to vomit blood in a long, constant stream.

"Alice," Jasper said tightly and Alice groaned and moved quickly to stand in front of him and took his face in her hands.

"Look at me sweetheart, concentrate on me," she whispered, her eyes locked with his. Behind her she heard Rosalie pick up Bella and rush from the room, Edward right behind her but she concentrated solely on Jasper. "It's okay baby, it's only a bit of blood. You don't need it."

She sensed the room behind them was empty and she carefully put her hands on Jasper's arms and backed him towards the stairs, her eyes never leaving his.

"Okay baby, turn around and up the stairs," she smiled at him softly and he turned, purposely keeping his eyes averted from the blood covered couch and they walked up the stairs.

"Alice, get Carlisle on the phone!" Rosalie screamed out and Alice registered it but didn't take her concentration off Jasper. Once they reached their attic room she let his arm go and smiled softly at him.

"Are you okay now?" she asked gently.

"Yes, thank you sweetheart," Jasper groaned, unable to believe he had been so close to harming Bella.

"I need to go help, will you be all right up here on your own for a moment?" Alice asked.

"Of course I will," Jasper nodded. Alice smiled and leaned up and kissed him and then she snatched her phone from the bedside table and raced out of the room as she dialled Carlisle's number.


	89. Chapter 89

_Thank you to VampireWitch88 and yingyanggirl for your reviews._

**XXX**

Alice walked into the room where they had Bella and her eyes went wide when she saw the state of her best friend. She rushed over to Rosalie and quickly clipped an earpiece under her hair as she slipped the attached phone into Rosalie's pocket.

"Carlisle is on the line," she murmured quickly and then glanced again at Bella before hurrying back out of the room. When she got out into the hallway she leaned against the wall and took a long, deep breath in an effort to settle her troubled emotions, not wanting to go back to Jasper in that state.

"No Rose!" Edward screamed and moments later a huge crashing sound filled the air as two bodies collided. Alice hurried back to the room and groaned when she saw that Rosalie had lost it and Jacob was trying to restrain her. Alice rushed over and grabbed Rosalie by the throat and pulled her towards the door.

"Alice get her out of here!" Edward yelled. "Take her to Jasper and keep her there! Jacob, I need you!" Alice nodded her head and kept a tight grip on Rosalie as she dragged her from the room. Luckily Rosalie didn't put up much of a fight and Alice suspected that even though the bloodlust had taken her deep down she knew Alice was only stopping her harming Bella and the baby.

Alice quickly dragged her along the hall and up to the attic room and as soon as she pulled her through the door Jasper jumped to his feet and raced over to them. He grabbed Rosalie from Alice and held her tightly by the arms as he looked questioningly at Alice.

"There is blood everywhere in that room," Alice explained quickly. "Rose lost it."

"I didn't mean to…" Rosalie whispered in shock and Jasper could feel her shame and horror at what she had nearly done and knew the bloodlust had left her now.

"Its okay Rose," Jasper smiled softly at her. "I of all people understand. There was no harm done, you didn't feed."

"But I could have," Rosalie gasped.

"But you didn't," Jasper said firmly.

"Thank you for pulling me away," Rosalie whispered and turned to Alice. Alice didn't answer her and Jasper glanced over at her and he instantly let go of Rosalie when he saw Alice clutching her head again.

"Sweetheart?" he gasped as he raced over to her.

"Jazz," Alice gasped through clenched teeth as her hands gripped her hair. "Jazz, help me." Jasper immediately began to send her waves of love and calmness but he noticed it barely took the edge of the pain she was in. He scooped her into his arms, not letting the waves ease for a moment, and carried her over and gently lowered her onto the bed. The waves of love finally seemed to be helping Alice and her gasps turned to whimpers and then finally she managed a small smile up at him.

"Feeling better?" he murmured softly as he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Much," Alice grinned.

"That was quick," Rosalie commented from where she still stood on the other side of the room.

"Jazz is good," Alice shrugged with a giggle.

"Maybe you should go help Edward?" Rosalie suggested. "You could calm Bella and the baby, it might help."

"No," Jasper said firmly.

"Why not?" Rosalie frowned.

"I can't leave Alice," Jasper told her.

"She's fine now," Rosalie shrugged.

"She is fine because I am still sending her waves," Jasper snapped. "I walk away and the waves are gone and she'll be in pain again."

"Surely she can handle a few more minutes of it," Rosalie sighed.

"She shouldn't have to handle it at all!" Jasper growled as he jumped to his feet and glared at Rosalie.

"Alice is a lot tougher than you give her credit for," Rosalie snapped. "She can handle it Jasper."

"I will never ask her to," Jasper snarled.

"So you will let another member of this family possibly die?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"I can't stop her from dying," Jasper growled.

"How do you know that unless you try?" Rosalie demanded.

"I will not leave Alice," Jasper hissed through clenched teeth.

"That room is full of blood Rose," Alice added behind him. "You have more self control than any of us and you couldn't handle it. What makes you think Jazz, or for that matter even me, could handle it when you couldn't?"

"He could at least try!" Rosalie said desperately.

"I said no Rosalie!" Jasper snarled.

"Fine, if Bella dies it will be on your conscience," Rosalie snapped and turned and flounced out of the room.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice were sitting on the bed together and although Alice's pain had eased considerably Jasper was still holding her in his arms and gently running his hand through her hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Rosalie called out sweetly and before they could answer the door opened. "I have someone here who wants to meet you." Alice's eyes went wide when she saw the small baby cradled in Rosalie's arms and Rosalie grinned as she walked over and carefully sat down on the bed in front of them.

"Jazz, Alice, meet Renesmee," Rosalie announced as she turned the tiny baby towards them. The baby looked up at them with large chocolate eyes and cooed happily and Jasper smiled as he reached his hand out towards her. His hand stopped in the middle of the air as feelings of hurt, anger and grief slammed into him and he turned quickly to Alice. She was sitting staring at the baby with wide eyes and when Jasper reached out and touched her arm the emotions he could feel escalated.

"Oh sweetheart," Jasper sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Alice whispered and turned away from the baby and buried her face on Jasper's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie frowned.

"I'm surprised you of all people need to ask," Jasper murmured as he wrapped his arms around Alice. "Take her out of here Rose."

"Oh Alice, you're being silly," Rosalie sighed. "She's adorable, have a cuddle, you'll see."

"Rosalie, get her out of here!" Jasper hissed, his eyes glinting dangerously and Rosalie quickly pulled the baby protectively to her chest.

"There is no need to get nasty," Rosalie snapped and jumped up and hurried out of the room with the baby firmly in her arms. Once she was gone Jasper lifted a hand and placed it gently on Alice's head and she let out a small sob as she snuggled closer to him.

"Sweetheart," he murmured, not knowing what else to say, there wasn't really anything he could say to make her pain bearable.

"It isn't fair Jazz," Alice whispered. "I want to be happy for Edward and Bella but now their baby is here I'm miserable for us. Why can't we have that?"

"I wish we could sweetheart, I really do," Jasper sighed.

**XXX**

For the next couple of days Alice stayed hidden away in the attic room and Jasper only occasionally ventured out. Carlisle, Emmett and Esme had all returned home and met Renesmee but the most astonishing thing was that Jacob had imprinted on the baby. Rosalie was furious with him but the baby seemed to be a lot calmer when Jacob was nearby so Carlisle suggested they just wait for Edward and Bella's decision before any of them reacted.

Rosalie had discovered quickly that Renesmee had a gift to communicate by touching people and showing them things and the family was excited about this new gift. Jasper enjoyed spending time downstairs, everyone was happy and excited and hopeful but he could never fully enjoy it knowing that up in the attic room Alice was miserable.

Jasper had met Renesmee but he kept the information to himself for fear of upsetting Alice further. When he held the little girl he had experienced her gift firsthand and he was amazed when she showed him a picture of the day Rosalie had brought her into the attic room. She giggled as she showed him reaching out for her and he smiled down at her, thankful she wasn't focusing on Alice's reaction to her.

He was downstairs holding Renesmee while Rosalie prepared a bottle for her when he heard movement on the floor above them and he realised it was Alice. He heard a door open and shut and he realised she had slipped in to see Edward and Bella and he hoped that whatever she was doing would help her focus on something other than the baby they would never be able to have together.

**XXX**

When Alice slipped into the room Edward glanced up from where he was sitting at Bella's bedside and smiled when he saw his sister.

"Alice, I am so sorry we have caused you pain," he murmured when he saw her.

"It's okay Edward," Alice said aloud before switching to thinking. "_You can see it's hard but I'm dealing with it. I just wasn't prepared for it. Once Bella wakes and I have my best friend back it will be better_."

"How much longer?" Edward asked.

"It won't be long now," Alice replied. "See how clear she's becoming? I can see her so much better."

"Still feeling a little bitter?" Edward smirked.

"Yes, thanks so much for bringing it up," Alice sighed. "You would be mortified too if you realized that you were handcuffed by your own nature. I see vampires best because I am one, I see humans okay because I was one. But I can't see these odd half-breeds at all because they're nothing I've experienced."

"Focus Alice," Edward smiled.

"Right," Alice grinned. "Bella's almost too easy to see now." She brought up the visions she had seen over the last day of Bella's first hunting trip as a vampire and little flashes she had of Bella's life as a vampire and she noticed Edward seemed to relax before her very eyes.

"She's really going to be fine," Edward sighed with relief.

"Of course she is," Alice smiled.

"You weren't so sanguine two days ago," Edward teased her.

"I couldn't seeright two days ago," Alice giggled. "But now that she's free of all the blind spots it's a piece of cake."

"Could you concentrate for me?" Edward asked. "On the clock, give me an estimate."

"So impatient," Alice sighed. "Fine. Give me a sec…"

"Thank you Alice," Edward grinned, seeing the answer in her head the instant it came to her and she winked at him.

"She's going to be dazzling," Alice commented.

"She always has been," Edward growled.

"You know what I mean," Alice sighed. "Look at her." Alice stood there for a moment watching Bella and then she turned and walked back out of the room. She could sense Jasper downstairs with the others but she also sensed Renesmee with them so she turned and walked back up to the attic room, still not ready to face the charming baby.

**XXX**

The next morning Alice decided to slip down to visit Bella and Edward again and see how Bella was going and when she descended the stairs to the attic she saw Carlisle coming up from downstairs.

"There you are sweetheart," he smiled. "You have been sadly missed lately."

"Headaches," Alice shrugged.

"But now the baby is here?" Carlisle frowned. "Are you still getting them?"

"No," Alice admitted. "I just need some time Carlisle."

"Of course you do," Carlisle nodded. Unlike the others he had already considered the possibility that the arrival of Edward and Bella's baby could cause the re-emergence of the grief and anguish Esme, Alice and Rosalie went through over their inability to have children. "Just don't forget you have a family here who loves you."

"I won't," Alice smiled. "Are you on your way to check on Bella?"

"Yes I am," Carlisle replied. "Have you seen how much longer it will take?"

"Yes," Alice nodded. "It's nearly over."

"Well, let's get in there then," Carlisle grinned.

He put his arm around her shoulders and together they walked into the room where Bella was lying during her transformation, Edward constantly at her side. As soon as they stepped into the room Edward looked up at them and he gave them a small smiled.

"Listen," he whispered and they both trained their hearing in to monitor Bella's heartbeat and it was racing madly.

"Ah, it's almost over," Carlisle sighed.

"Soon," Alice agreed. "I'll get the others. Should I have Rosalie…?"

"Yes, keep the baby away," Carlisle nodded quickly. Bella's fingers twitched suddenly and they all turned to watch her for a fraction of a second and Edward leaned over and grabbed her hand.

"Bella? Bella love?" Edward murmured. Alice saw that Bella's awakening was imminent and she began to move towards the door.

"I'll bring them right up," she murmured and turned and raced quickly from the room.


	90. Chapter 90

_Thank you to xxtwilightx, Jalice Whitlock Hale, Vampire Witch 88, yingyanggirl, PrettyinBlack8 and ja4ever for your reviews. _

_This chapter is predominantly from the book (Breaking Dawn obviously). I've tried to add a Jalice twist to the events for you but the stuff from BD was a chapter length so there isn't much that wasn't in the book. Hope you enjoy anyway._

**XXX**

When Alice skipped down the stairs she noticed everyone else was engrossed in what they were doing. Emmett was sitting with Esme on one couch, both of them poring over heavy text books in their search to discover if there was any record of a child like Renesmee existing before. Rosalie was sitting on the other couch, glaring at Jacob who stood near the front door although he was staring at Jasper intently. It took Alice a moment to realise why and she felt like her dead heart would ice up even more when she saw Renesmee snuggled in Jasper's arms, her tiny hands clutching Jasper's face as she showed him something.

"Sweetheart," Jasper groaned as he looked up and saw her and he immediately turned and thrust the baby to Rosalie as he got to his feet.

"It's time," Alice announced, ignoring the ache she still felt at seeing Jasper with the baby. "Carlisle wants us all upstairs. Except you Rose. He wants you to keep the baby away."

"Of course," Rosalie nodded solemnly.

Jasper reached Alice's side and took her hand in his and she offered him a weak smile although she knew he was well ware of the feelings raging inside her. He leaned down and brushed his lips on her cheek and she just gave him another smile before leading him upstairs, Emmett and Esme only a step behind them. As they entered the room Bella was starting to stir and Carlisle looked at the family and nodded his head slowly. He walked over to stand with Esme and Emmett and Jasper moved protectively in front of their parents and Alice, well aware of the dangers of being this close to a newborn, especially during its awakening.

Bella's eyes opened and she leapt off the table and moved quickly into a protective crouch before she began to look around the room with her newborn eyes, focusing on Edward for a moment before turning her attention to the rest of the family. Alice risked leaning around Jasper and gave Bella a grin but Jasper grabbed her arm firmly, keeping her safely behind him and stopping her from moving any closer to the possible danger.

Bella turned her attention back to Edward and the entire family watched on in amusement as she seemed to analyse ever inch of him as he looked at her tenderly, a huge grin plastered on his face. Edward walked carefully around the table that Bella had been lying on moments before and held his hand out to her tentatively.

"Bella?" he whispered. "Bella love? I'm sorry I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine." Bella seemed to just stare at Edward and then she suddenly stepped closer to him and melted into his embrace. She moved her arms around him and he held her for a moment but the grip she had around his waist soon became uncomfortable for him.

"Um, carefully Bella," he reminded her gently. She pulled away quickly and Jasper felt her rejection and confusion as she looked up at Edward. She obviously realised what was wrong quickly as the emotions left her and her lips moved into a small smile.

"Oops," she whispered.

"Don't panic love," Edward smiled. "You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment."

"I love you," Bella responded after a moment.

"As I love you," Edward whispered and took her face in his hands gently and then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The family watched on in amusement for a moment and then Emmett pointedly cleared his throat when it was obvious Edward and Bella had forgotten their audience. The couple split apart reluctantly and Bella at least looked a little embarrassed for a moment before she looked up at Edward and smirked.

"You've been holding out on me," she grinned.

"It was sort of necessary at the time," Edward shrugged. "Now it's your turn not to break me." He broke into laughter and the others joined him too and Carlisle reached out and tapped Jasper's arm lightly before he began to move towards Bella. Jasper understood Carlisle's action and walked a pace behind him, being ever ready in case instinct overtook Bella and she attacked Carlisle, or anyone else.

"How do you feel Bella?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"Overwhelmed," Bella admitted. "There's so much….."

"Yes it can be quite confusing," Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"But I feel like me," Bella added. "Sort of. I didn't expect that."

"I told you so," Edward murmured.

"You are quite controlled," Carlisle sighed. "More so than I expected even with the time you had to prepare yourself mentally for this."

"I'm not sure about that," Bella smiled.

"It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time," Carlisle nodded. "Tell me, what do you remember of the transformation process?"

"Everything was very dim before," Bella whispered. "I remember the baby couldn't breathe."

"Renesmee is healthy and well," Edward assured her. "What do you remember after that?"

"It's hard to remember," Bella sighed. "It was so dark before. And then I opened my eyes and I could see everything."

"Amazing," Carlisle whispered. "I want you to think, to tell me everything you remember." Bella frowned and Carlisle immediately realised he was pushing a bit hard for her first few moments. "Oh I'm so sorry Bella. Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait."

"Let's hunt Bella," Edward said as he reached over and took her hand and he saw the panic flash in her eyes. "It's quite easy love. Instinctual. Don't worry I'll show you. I was under the impression that you'd always wanted tosee me hunt. Shall we? I don't want you to be hurting."

"I'm fine," Bella sighed. "Wait, first."

"Yes?" Carlisle prodded.

"I want to see her, Renesmee," Bella said firmly and she noticed Carlisle and Edward exchange a worried glance and she looked between the two of them. "What?"

"Bella, that's really not a good idea," Edward sighed. "She's half human love. Her heart beats and blood runs in her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control. You don't want to put her in danger do you?"

"Where is she?" Bella asked. "Is Rosalie with her?"

"Yes," Edward nodded and again pulled Bella's hand in an effort to get her to go hunting with him.

"Wait, what about Jacob? And Charlie? Tell me everything that I missed. How long was I unconscious?" Bella demanded and noticed another look pass between Edward and Carlisle. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Carlisle assured her. "Nothing has changed much actually. You were only unaware for just over two days. It was very fast as these things go. Edward did an excellent job. Quite innovative. The venom injection straight to your heart was his idea. Jacob is still here and Charlie still believes that you are sick. He thinks you're in Atlanta right now undergoing tests at the CDC. We gave him a bad number and he's frustrated. He's been speaking to Esme."

"I should call him," Bella whispered. "Hold on, Jacob is still here?"

"Bella, there's much to discuss but we should take care of you first," Edward sighed. "You have to be in pain."

"But Jacob," Bella protested.

"We have all the time in the world for explanations love," Edward whispered.

"Okay," Bella sighed.

"Wait, wait, wait," Alice spoke up from across the room. "You promised I could be there the first time. What if you two run past something reflective?"

"Alice," Edward sighed.

"It will only take a second," Alice added and turned and raced out of the room. She went straight to Emmett and Rosalie's room next door and grabbed the large mirror Rosalie had in the corner and easily picked it up and carried it back to the other room. As soon as she entered Jasper moved to her side protectively and the closer she got to Bella the more she could feel his presence beside her.

"Edward gave me grief for not getting you to a mirror before the wedding," Alice explained, noticing Bella was staring at Jasper and she realised that now Bella could see Jasper the way the rest of them could, scars and all. His scars were nearly invisible to humans but they were starkly obvious to vampires and Alice noticed Jasper's embarrassment slip through to her.

"I'm not going to be chewed out again," she added in a light tone to turn Bella's attention from Jasper.

"Chewed out?" Edward smirked wryly.

"Maybe I'm overstating things," Alice whispered, noting Bella was still staring at Jasper so she turned the mirror to her to get her attention.

"And maybe this has solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification," Edward teased. Alice just winked at him and turned to watch as Bella saw her reflection as a vampire for the first time.

"The eyes?" Bella whispered finally. "How long?"

"They'll darken up in a few months," Edward sighed. "Animal blood dilutes the colour more quickly than a diet of human blood. They'll turn amber first then gold."

"Months?" Bella gasped and Jasper immediately picked up a spike in Bella's anxiety. He moved towards her a step and Bella glanced at Alice and Edward worriedly but Alice was checking her visions for any possible problems and Edward was invading Jasper's mind to see what had changed.

"No I'm fine," Bella assured them when she realised she was the cause for their concern. "It's just a lot to take in." Jasper frowned as he watched her, wondering how she was managing to be so controlled only moments after her awakening. In all his years of controlling newborns he had never seen anything like this.

"I don't know," Edward answered his unspoken question.

"What question did I miss?" Bella frowned.

"Jasper wonders how you're doing it," Edward smirked.

"Doing what?" Bella asked.

"Controlling your emotions Bella," Jasper murmured. "I've never seen a newborn do that, stop an emotion in its tracks that way. You were upset but when you saw our concern you reined it in, regained power over yourself. I was prepared to help but you didn't need it."

"Is that wrong?" Bella frowned.

"No," Jasper whispered.

"It's very impressive Bella but we don't understand it," Edward explained. "We don't know how long it can hold."

"But what do you think?" Alice prodded and pointed at Bella's reflection in the mirror.

"I'm not sure," Bella admitted and glanced at Edward. "Disappointed?"

"Yes," Edward nodded and Jasper tensed again as Bella's hurt flooded him and Alice let out an angry hiss, more at Jasper's emotions than at Edward's words. "I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind now that it is more similar to my own. And here I am, as frustrated as ever, wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head."

"Oh well," Bella shrugged. "I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty."

"Bella you have never been merely pretty," Edward whispered and leaned down towards her again but Jasper's thoughts were overwhelming him and he let out a sigh as he pulled back. "All right, all right."

"What?" Bella frowned.

"You're making Jasper more edgy by the second," Edward explained. "He may relax a little when you've hunted."

"Okay, let's hunt," Bella agreed and Edward smiled and pulled her over to the window.

"The window?" Bella whispered as she looked down the two story drop.

"It's the most convenient exit," Edward grinned. "If you're frightened I can carry you."

"We have all eternity and you're worried about the time it would take to walk to

the back door?" Bella asked in amusement.

"Renesmee and Jacob are downstairs," Edward whispered.

"Oh," Bella nodded, realising why Edward was being so careful.

"Is Renesmee okay with Jacob there?" Bella asked. "He doesn't like her much."

"Trust me she is perfectly safe," Edward sighed. "I know exactly what Jacob is thinking."

"Of course," Bella nodded.

"Stalling?" Edward smirked.

"A little," Bella admitted. "I don't know how."

"Watch me," Edward suggested and then he moved gracefully and in one leap he jumped from the window and landed on his feet two stories below. Bella waited until he was clear and then she stepped from window as he had and landed upright on her feet on the ground below.

"Right, easy," Bella grinned as the family shared proud smiles in the room above.

"Bella?" Edward smiled.

"Yes?" Bella asked.

"That was quite graceful, even for a vampire," Edward said proudly and Emmett looked at the others and rolled his eyes.

"Trust him to get all romantic at a time like this," Alice giggled.

"It wasn't that great, I think Rose moves a lot better than she does," Emmett smirked.

"Really? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Alice laughed.

"It's no contest," Jasper grinned as he stepped up behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her. "Alice is more graceful than Rose and Bella put together."

"Thank you sweetheart," Alice murmured as she turned to face Jasper and their lips met softly as Emmett made gagging sounds.

"Thank you," Bella smiled in answer to Edward's praise and bent down and pulled the heeled satin pumps on her feet off and turned and tossed them back into the window. They whizzed through the window and headed straight for Jasper and Alice but Jasper's hand moved up quickly, catching them a fraction of a second before they slammed into the back of Alice's head. 

"Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance," Alice groaned as she tore her lips from Jasper's.

"I'm sure you and Rose will fix that in no time," Emmett smirked. Carlisle and Esme moved over to the window to watch proudly as Edward led Bella towards the river and Alice, Jasper and Emmett walked over to join them. Edward once again went first, showing Bella how to easily clear the water and then Bella reached down and tore the split of the satin dress until it was high on her thigh.

"I'll kill her," Alice snarled as she gritted her teeth.

"Oh little one you're obsessed," Emmett laughed and they all turned their attention back to Bella and watched as she easily jumped the river and then raced off into the trees with Edward to hunt.


	91. Chapter 91

_Thank you to xxtwilightx, Jalice Whitlock Hale, yingyanggirl and ja4ever for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Carlisle set to work tidying up the study and clearing away the evidence that Bella had been there during her transformation and Esme moved to help him. Emmett disappeared back downstairs to find Rosalie and Renesmee and Alice just looked at Jasper and offered him a soft smile before she turned and walked out of the room. He followed her quickly but she moved that fast he didn't catch up with her until she had walked into the attic room.

She stopped just inside the door and Jasper stepped around her as he closed the door behind them before he turned to her. Her eyes were glazed over and he stepped closer to her but her eyes quickly refocused and she smiled up at him.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Just Edward and Bella's hunting trip," Alice told him.

"You're confused," Jasper pointed out. "What did you see to cause that?"

"Nothing," Alice assured him, not wanting to tell him that she saw Bella hunting a human and managing to pull herself from the hunt. Jasper looked at her for a moment and she just shrugged her shoulders and walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry about before," he said instantly and she looked up and frowned at him.

"About what?" she asked in confusion.

"Downstairs," Jasper murmured. "With the baby?"

"Oh," Alice sighed and Jasper once again felt the sliver of sadness slip through to him. "It doesn't matter Jazz, you were only holding her."

"But you didn't like me doing it," Jasper pointed out. "I could tell. I am sorry."

"You shouldn't have to apologise to me for holding a baby," Alice whispered.

"It made you sad," Jasper stated.

"Seeing that baby is going to make me sad," Alice sighed. "It doesn't matter who was holding it. You shouldn't have to ignore her if you don't want to just because I am upset."

"Her name is Renesmee," Jasper whispered. "You can say the name Alice. Maybe it will make it a little easier for you if you think of her as a member of this family, not just the baby."

"I doubt that," Alice snapped lightly and jumped up and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower as Jasper let out a loud sigh and flopped onto the bed.

**XXX**

When Alice came out of the bathroom she was a little surprised to see Jasper still in the room. As soon as he saw her he jumped to his feet and raced over to her and she sighed as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry baby," she said softly. "I didn't mean to take it out on you. It isn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have been holding her," Jasper argued.

"No, you should have," Alice sighed. "She is your niece."

"Our niece," Jasper corrected.

"I'll try harder with her, I promise Jazz," Alice whispered and reached up to snake her arms around his neck.

"Just take your time sweetheart," Jasper smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips. She kissed him back hungrily and he began to back her towards the bed but before they were even halfway across the room Alice let out a sigh and reluctantly pulled her lips from his.

"Edward and Bella will be back shortly," she whispered. "We should go downstairs."

"Why?" Jasper murmured as he moved his lips to her neck.

"Jazz," Alice moaned as a wave of lust slipped from her and washed over him. "Not yet. Bella wants to meet the baby. You should be there in case Edward needs help restraining her."

"Of course," Jasper sighed and pulled away from her. "Can you see the outcome of the meeting?"

"No," Alice replied. "But that could mean Jacob is planning on sticking close. I don't see anything when he is around."

"He probably will," Jasper muttered angrily before adjusting his tone and smiling at Alice. "Let's get downstairs then." Alice slid her hand into his and together they walked down to the living room. Rosalie was sitting on the couch with Renesmee in her lap, Emmett and Esme sitting either side of her. Jacob was sitting on a chair nearby and Carlisle was standing near them as they all focused on Renesmee.

"Hey Alice, you want a hold?" Rosalie offered instantly.

"Umm, maybe later," Alice shrugged. "Bella will back in a moment." Rosalie pulled Renesmee closer to her chest protectively and Jacob let out a low growl and turned and left the house.

"They're coming," Carlisle murmured and the family got up and moved closer to the door, although Rosalie stayed behind the others with Renesmee snuggled safely in her arms. They all listened as Edward and Bella came through the forest towards the house and they could hear Jacob pacing as he waited for them.

"Carefully Jacob," Edward warned. "Maybe this isn't the best way…"

"You think it would be better to let her near the baby first?" Jacob demanded. "It's safer to see how Bella does with me. I heal fast."

"It's your neck I guess," Edward shrugged and Alice heard Rosalie chuckling behind her at Edward's words.

"I gotta say it Bells," Jacob grinned. "You're a freak show."

"Watch it mongrel," Edward warned.

"No, he's right," Bella laughed. "The eyes are really something aren't they?"

"Super-creepy," Jacob nodded. "But it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Gee, thanks for the amazing compliment," Bella smirked.

"You know what I mean," Jacob shrugged. "You still look like you. Sort of. Maybe it's not the look so much as you areBella. I didn't think it would feel like you were still here. Anyway, I guess I'll get used to the eyes soon enough."

"You will?" Bella frowned and Edward and Jacob shared a secret look as, inside, Rosalie hissed and Emmett and Jasper both smirked, knowing Bella had yet to be told that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee.

"Thanks, I didn't know if you'd be able to keep it from her, promise or not," Jacob said to Edward. "Usually you just give her everything she wants."

"Maybe I'm hoping she'll get irritated and rip your head off," Edward smirked.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. "Are you two keeping secrets from me?"

"I'll explain later," Jacob mumbled. "First let's get this show on the road."

Moments later Seth and Leah came out of the forest and moved closer to them and inside Alice moved a little closer to Jasper. He looked down and smiled at her and she crinkled her nose at the stench of the wolves. He grinned and winked at her and leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose and then they turned their attention back to outside as Jacob approached Bella.

"Huh, I can see what everyone's been going on about," Bella groaned. "You stink Jacob." The entire family, inside and out, burst out laughing and Bella glanced around, able to hear them now she was no longer human.

"Look who's talking," Jacob smirked.

"Okay, so I passed right?" Bella smiled. "Now are you going to tell me what this big secret is?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about this second," Jacob said nervously.

"Oh this is about to get good," Emmett smirked inside, moving closer to the glass wall to get a better look.

"Renesmee," Bella whispered suddenly.

"Come and see," Edward murmured. "I know you can handle this."

"You'll help me?" Bella asked.

"Of course I will," Edward smiled.

"And Emmett and Jasper?" Bella added. "Just in case?"

"We'll take care of you Bella," Edward assured her. "Don't worry we'll be ready. None of us would risk Renesmee. I think you'll be surprised at how entirely she's already wrapped us all around her little fingers. She'll be perfectly safe, no matter what."

"Are you surebloodsucker?" Jacob demanded protectively. "I don't like this. Maybe she should wait….."

"You had your test Jacob," Edward sighed.

"But…" Jacob started to argue.

"But nothing," Edward snapped. "Bella needs to see our daughter. Get out of her way." Jacob turned and rushed into the house and Rosalie sighed as he walked over to stand beside her and Renesmee.

"Shall we?" Edward said outside and moments later he led Bella into the house. She looked at Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and Emmett gathered near the front door and then glanced behind them to where Jacob was standing in front of Rosalie and Renesmee.

"I was out just two days?" Bella gasped as her eyes landed on Renesmee. Renesmee put her hand on Rosalie's cheek and Rosalie glanced down and smiled as the baby communicated in her own private way.

"Yes, that's her," Rosalie murmured softly. Bella took a step towards them and instantly Emmett and Jasper leapt between them, Edward tightened his grip on Bella's arm and Carlisle and Esme moved towards them too.

"Oh give her some credit," Alice sighed. "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look too."

"I'm okay," Bella nodded and touched Edward's hand. "Keep close though, just in case." Jasper was standing in front of her scanning her emotions, ready to pounce and restrain her at the first sign of a worrying emotion.

"Jazz, Em let us through," Edward sighed. "Bella's got this."

"Edward the risk," Jasper murmured.

"Minimal," Edward shrugged. "Listen Jasper. On the hunt she caught the scent of some hikers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time..."

"Edward!" Carlisle groaned. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

"I know, Carlisle, I know," Edward sighed. "I was just plain stupid. I should have taken the time to make sure we were in a safe zone before I set her loose."

"Edward," Bella whispered and Jasper felt her embarrassment flood him.

"He's absolutely right to rebuke me Bella," Edward explained. "I made a huge mistake. The fact that you are stronger than anyone I've ever known doesn't change that."

"Tasteful joke Edward," Alice giggled.

"I wasn't making a joke," Edward sighed. "I was explaining to Jasper why I know Bella can handle this. It's not my fault everyone jumped to conclusions."

"Wait," Jasper gasped. "She didn't hunt the humans?"

"She started to," Edward explained. "She was entirely focused on the hunt."

"What happened? Carlisle asked.

"She heard me behind her and reacted defensively," Edward continued. "As soon as my pursuit broke into her concentration she snapped right out of it. I've never seen anything to equal her. She realized at once what was happening and then she held her breath and ran away."

'Whoa, seriously?" Emmett grinned.

"He's not telling it right," Bella sighed. "He left out the part where I growled at him."

"Did you get in a couple of good swipes?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"No!" Bella snapped. "Of course not."

"No, not really?" Emmett sighed "You really didn't attack him?"

"Emmett!" Bella groaned.

"Aw what a waste," Emmett muttered. "And here you're probably the one person who could take him, since he can't get in your head to cheat, and you had a perfect excuse too. I've been dying to see how he'd do without that advantage."

"I would never," Bella growled. During their entire conversation Jasper had been staring intently at Bella and Edward suddenly leaned over and playfully punched his shoulder.

"You see what I mean?" Edward grinned.

"It's not natural," Jasper murmured.

"She could have turned on you, she's only hours old!" Esme gasped. "Oh, we should have gone with you."

"Edward, please?" Bella begged and they all turned their attention back to her and realised she was staring at Renesmee again. Jasper kept his stance protective and didn't move from between them and Alice let out a sigh behind them all.

"Jazz, this isn't anything you've ever seen before, trust me," Alice whispered and Jasper glanced over at her and then nodded his head and stepped out of Bella's way. He kept his hand on Bella's arm as she began to move toward Renesmee and Edward also moved with them. Suddenly, Renesmee let out a wail and everyone instantly forgot everything else and rushed to the baby, except for Alice who stayed where she was and Edward and Jasper who stayed with Bella.

"What's the matter?" Jacob demanded as he held his arms out for the baby. "Is she hurt? What happened?"

"No she's fine," Rosalie assured him as she handed Renesmee over and Jasper felt Bella's confusion for a moment. "See, she just wants Bella."

"She wants me?" Bella whispered.

"She's been waiting for you for almost three days," Edward explained and Bella moved closer again. Jacob seemed to be anxious and Jasper could feel the same emotion resonating from him and obviously Bella recognised it from his face.

"Jake, I'm fine," she assured him as she moved closer to her daughter.

Across the room Alice took a step back as she watched the scene and when Bella reached for Renesmee Alice felt like her dead heart would explode. She wanted to be so happy for her best friend but the jealously surging up in her threatened to overwhelm her. She glanced at Jasper quickly but he was so intent on monitoring Bella that for the first time since they had met he missed the negative emotions flowing through Alice. She watched as Renesmee touched Bella's face and communicated with her and even though she knew what the baby was doing she hadn't experienced it for herself yet and didn't know how intense it could be.

"What was that?" Bella gasped.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked. "What did she show you?"

"She showed me that?" Bella asked.

"I told you it was hard to explain," Edward whispered. "But effective as means of communication go."

"What was it?" Jacob asked.

"Um, me I think," Bella stammered. "But I looked terrible."

"It was the only memory she had of you," Edward explained. "She's letting you know that she's made the connection. That she knows who you are."

"But how did she do that?" Bella asked in amazement.

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future?" Edward shrugged. "She's gifted."

"It's an interesting twist," Carlisle added. "Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can."

"Interesting," Edward agreed. Jasper stared at Bella intently as she interacted with Renesmee and Alice watched on, heartbroken when she saw the look of love and adoration on Jasper's face as he watched the baby.

"She's fine," Alice murmured finally, unable to stand watching Jasper hover near Bella and the baby any longer.

"Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" Jacob asked. "Okay, Bella's doing great but let's not push it."

"What is your problem Jacob?" Bella demanded.

"Just because I understand it doesn't mean I won't throw you out Jacob," Edward hissed. "Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her."

"No!" Bella gasped and Jasper felt anger flow from her as Edward grabbed her quickly and Jacob snatched Renesmee from Bella's grip.

"Rose," Bella growled through clenched teeth. "Take Renesmee. Edward, I don't want to hurt you so please let go of me. Go stand in front of Renesmee."

As Rosalie took the baby from Jacob and backed away Edward let go of Bella and walked over and stood protectively between his daughter and the scene in front of them.

"You didn't," Bella snarled.

"You know it's not something I can control," Jacob stammered as he took a step back towards the door.

"You stupid mutt," Bella growled. "How could you? My baby!"

"It's wasn't my idea Bella," Jacob defended himself as he backed out of the front door and down the front steps.

"I've held her all of onetime and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her?" Bella snarled. "She's mine!"

"I can share," Jacob pleaded.

"How dare you imprint on my baby?" Bella snapped. "Have you lost your mind?"

"It was involuntary!" Jacob said as he reached the forest clearing and suddenly Leah and Seth appeared in their wolf form and moved either side of him as Leah let out a snarl.

"Bella would you try to listen for just a second, please?" Jacob begged. "Leah, back off."

"Why should I listen?" Bella demanded.

"Because you're the one who told me this," Jacob sighed. "Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So now we are. It's what you wanted."

"You think you'll be part of my family as my son in law," Bella screeched.

"Stop her Edward, she'll be unhappy if she hurts him," Esme sighed inside.

"Alice?" Edward whispered and when he got no response he turned to his sister. She wasn't in a vision but it was like she hadn't heard him and he raised his voice slightly. "Alice?"

"Um yeah?" Alice asked, snapping herself out of her daze, noticing that now everyone's attention was on her.

"Can you see if Bella will hurt Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Of course I can't," Alice snapped.

"Oh right," Edward sighed as Bella and Jacob continued to argue outside. "Amazing isn't she?"

"She hasn't gone for his throat even once," Carlisle smirked.

"I was right, she isn't going to kill him," Rosalie grumbled.

"Fine, you win this one," Emmett sighed.

"Do you think I should go and stop her?" Edward asked.

"Probably," Carlisle admitted. Edward began to move towards the front door but before he had even taken two steps Jasper let out a gasp.

"She's going to do it," he yelled out and seconds later they heard Bella snarl and the sound of her crashing into a wolf.


	92. Chapter 92

_Thank you to aurike, yingyanggirl, xxtwilightx, Amber1983 and ja4ever for your reviews. _

**XXX**

"I can't believe she actually went for him," Emmett smirked as he moved through the forest with Esme and Alice either side of him.

"He could have been seriously hurt if Seth hadn't jumped in," Esme nodded. "Poor Bella. I hope she doesn't feel too bad."

"You think Seth will be okay?" Emmett asked. "I kind of like the kid."

"Carlisle said he will be," Esme smiled, knowing her husband would do everything he could to make sure Seth didn't hurt too much from the injuries Bella had inflicted on him when she had gone for Jacob. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"What about you little one?" Emmett asked. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alice shrugged. "It wasn't me Bella attacked."

"I don't mean that," Emmett sighed and cast a glance at Esme. "You've been acting strange since all this happened. Since Edward and Bella came home really."

"The gaps in my vision are disturbing," Alice replied, not wanting to get into her private thoughts and feeling with Emmett.

"Well, you'll have a chance to take a break from all that now," Esme smiled as they reached the small cottage the family had been renovating for Edward and Bella. "I hope we can get this finished this afternoon."

"We will," Alice nodded surely and Esme grinned, glad that Alice's sight was at least still working when it came to the family.

**XXX**

Jasper stood leaning against a post on the porch, watching discretely as Bella stood in the front doorway looking out over the forest. It was obvious she was deep in thought and he respected her privacy and left her be, although he tasted the emotional climate around her every now and again to make sure she wasn't going to snap again. She had been standing there for a while when suddenly felt a surge of anxiety and his eyes snapped to Bella quickly.

"What's the matter Bella?" Jasper whispered. "No one is angry with you or even surprised really. Well I suppose, we are surprised. Surprised you were able to snap out of it so quickly. You did well. Better than anyone expects of you."

"I was thinking about Charlie actually," Bella sighed.

"Ah," Jasper nodded.

"We really have to leave don't we?" Bella asked. "For a while at the very least. Pretend we're in Atlanta or something."

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "It's the only way to protect your father."

Bella slipped back into her thoughts and Jasper decided to remain quiet to let her think and after a while he heard movement in the house and sensed the approach of Leah in the forest. He glanced up at the sky and he realised the exact time and knew exactly what was about to happen. He moved instantly to Bella's side just as she turned to watch Rosalie, Jacob and Renesmee enter the room.

"Must be six," Edward murmured.

"So?" Bella frowned.

"Time to measure Ness, er, Renesmee," Carlisle explained.

"Oh," Bella sighed. "You do this every day?"

"Four times a day," Carlisle nodded.

"Four times? Every day?" Bella gasped. "Why?"

"She's still growing quickly," Edward explained as he leaned over and took Bella's hand. Rosalie sat down on the couch with Renesmee still in her lap and Carlisle walked over and bent down to measure her with a measuring tape. He didn't bother taking notes, all the measurements he had taken of Renesmee securely in his mind and he nodded with a smile as he stood up again.

"What do we do?" Bella whispered and Jasper could feel her alarm.

"I don't know," Edward sighed.

"It's slowing," Jacob murmured,

"We'll need several more days of measurements to track the trend Jacob," Carlisle reminded him. "I can't make any promises."

"Yesterday she grew two inches," Jacob pointed out. "Today it's less."

"By a thirty-second of an inch if my measurements are perfect," Carlisle nodded.

"Be perfect Doc," Jacob snapped.

"You know I'll do my best," Carlisle smiled.

"Guess that's all I can ask," Jacob mumbled. Renesmee suddenly reached for Rosalie and she leaned down and let the small child touch her so that she could communicate.

"What does she want?" Jacob demanded.

"Bella of course," Rosalie smiled and turned to Bella. "How are you?"

"Worried," Bella admitted.

"We all are," Rosalie nodded. "But that's not what I meant."

"I'm in control," Bella answered. Rosalie smiled and relinquished her hold on Renesmee as she passed her carefully to Bella and the baby smiled up at her mother before reaching out to touch her. Edward watched Renesmee's thoughts carefully, still not able to see Bella's, and Jasper carefully monitored Bella's mood.

"Oh wonderful, Bella groaned. "Perfect."

"It's just because he tastes better than the rest of us," Edward soothed, seeing that Renesmee was showing Bella that she liked Jacob.

"I told you, she likes me too," Jacob grinned and Bella just glared at him but turned her attention back to her daughter as Renesmee began to show her something else.

"It looks like she's going to give you a rundown on everything you missed," Edward smiled. Bella concentrated on her daughter, forgetting everyone else in the room as mother and child bonded thanks to Renesmee's special gift.

"Thirst!" Edward suddenly hissed quickly and Jasper moved to grab Bella by the arms as Edward snatched Renesmee from her.

"What did I do?" Bella gasped, still firmly secured in Jasper's grasp.

"But she was remembering being thirsty," Edward sighed in confusion. "She was remembering the taste of human blood." Jasper tightened his grip on Bella at the words, hoping he would be able to restrain her from hurting Renesmee.

"Yes," Bella nodded. "And?"

"And nothing it seems," Edward sighed. "The overreaction is mine this time. Jazz let her go." Jasper instantly let Bella go as he watched them all and he could feel his emotions bubbling at the surface. A myriad of feelings threatened to overwhelm him and he knew if he didn't get away from them he would start projecting at them. As Edward handed Renesmee back to Bella Jasper took a step back from them and he knew there was only one thing that could make the burning anger and jealousy inside him disappear and that was Alice.

"I can't understand," Jasper whispered. "I can't bear this." He turned and walked quickly out of the house and didn't give a second glance to the family he had left behind or the wolf standing in the front yard watching him, he just raced straight to the river, jumped it easily and raced off towards the cottage where Alice was.

**XXX**

Alice was in the middle of holding up a decorative beam as Emmett nailed it to the roof of the cottage when she suddenly slipped into a quick vision. When she came out of it she looked quickly over at Esme who was arranging a vase of roses.

"Esme, can you come do this, I need to go," Alice asked urgently.

"Is something wrong little one?" Emmett frowned.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about though," Alice nodded. "I just need to go see Jazz."

"A problem?" Esme asked as she walked over and took the beam from Alice.

"No, at least I don't think so," Alice murmured. "I'm sorry, really, I need to go."

She turned and raced from the cottage and as soon as she was out in the forest she headed in the direction she had seen Jasper would come. As she stepped through the trees near a small clearing Jasper was moving quickly towards her and he stopped and smiled when he saw her.

"I didn't think you would be finished yet," he commented.

"We haven't," Alice replied. "I just saw that you needed me. What happened Jazz? Well I know what happened but what is wrong? Why do you feel so bad about it?"

"You saw Bella's restraint and me leaving?" Jasper guessed and Alice nodded her head but didn't speak. "Maybe I've been wrong. Maybe everything I believed about newborns was wrong."

"You know more about newborns than anyone I know," Alice argued.

"We thought I did," Jasper pointed out. "Bella is different though."

"Exactly," Alice smiled. "She's different. Maybe it's the fact she prepared for it first or maybe its some innate gift she has. Are you going to stand one newborn against the thousands you have dealt with and say she is right and they are all wrong? It's Bella, that's all. Don't worry about it Jazz."

"But she has so much self control," Jasper whispered. "More than any newborn I have ever seen. More than…."

"More than you," Alice finished for him with a sigh as she felt his confusion and embarrassment flood her. "Jazz, don't beat yourself up. You have been doing so well. Like I said, maybe it's a gift Bella has. She doesn't know what she is missing, what human blood tastes like. You do. It's bound to be harder for you to resist than for Bella."

"But what about you?" Jasper sighed. "You know the taste but you don't slip as much as me or struggle as much as me."

"Jazz, I lived on human blood for four years," Alice whispered. "It was your sole diet for eighty-five years. Of course it's harder for you baby."

"Or maybe I am just weak," Jasper spat out angrily.

"No Jazz, you are not weak," Alice snapped and as her despair flooded him Jasper was suddenly aware how much his negative emotions were affecting her.

"I'm sorry Alice," he said quickly. "I understand what you are saying. I will try to adjust my thinking, okay?"

"I just want you to be happy Jazz, that's all," Alice smiled at him.

"I am when I am with you," Jasper grinned.

"Me too," Alice giggled and skipped over to him and threw herself into his arms. "You should come help Esme, Emmett and I with the cottage. We are nearly finished. Will you Jazz, please?"

"Of course I will sweetheart," Jasper smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips softly before allowing her to lead him back to the cottage.

**XXX**

"Well what do you think?" Esme murmured a couple of hours later as she stood back and looked around the completed cottage.

"I think it's perfect," Alice grinned.

"I agree," Jasper nodded with a smile.

"I hope Edward and Bella don't destroy it after all the work we put into it," Emmett teased.

"They aren't you and Rose," Alice giggled.

"Or you two," Emmett grinned. "You are nearly as bad as us."

"Nearly," Jasper smirked, for once not taking offence at Emmett referring to the intimacy Jasper and Alice shared. "But we haven't destroyed as many houses as you have."

"No, just forests," Emmett laughed.

"Stop it you two," Esme sighed although she was smiling at them. "Now we have to decide how we will give it to them."

"Bella will be embarrassed if the entire family is here when we do it," Alice said knowingly.

"Maybe you should do it alone then Alice?" Esme suggested.

"But you did most of the work," Alice argued.

"You helped a lot," Esme sighed. "I think it would be fitting. She is closer to you. Just you and Edward can bring her here."

"Thanks Esme," Alice grinned excitedly.

"Well, go get her," Esme laughed and Alice turned and raced from the house.

"Thanks for that Esme," Jasper whispered. "Alice needs something to focus on."

"I know," Esme murmured and glanced over and winked at Jasper and he realised that like any good mother, Esme was well aware of what Alice was going through and how much her daughter was hurting.


	93. Chapter 93

_A huge thank you to aurike, Amber1983, DanishGirl and ja4ever for your reviews._

**XXX**

As they approached the house Emmett, Esme and Jasper closed a little of the distance between themselves and Alice and they were nearby when she swung herself up into a tree and spun around it before launching herself across the river easily.

"Show off," Emmett mumbled.

"She's happy and excited, leave her alone," Esme chided and leapt across the river. Emmett just ran through the water and Jasper followed Esme and jumped across and they all arrived at the house together. Alice was the first to enter and she ignored everyone else as she danced over to Bella. She held the key to the cottage out to her and Bella looked at her confused but took the key.

"Happy birthday!" Alice grinned.

"No one starts counting on the actual day of birth," Bella smiled. "Your first birthday is at the year mark Alice."

"We're not celebrating your vampire birthday," Alice smirked. "Yet. It's September thirteenth, Bella. Happy nineteenth birthday!"

"No," Bella gasped. "No. No way! No this doesn't count. I stopped aging three days ago. I am eighteen forever."

"Whatever," Alice shrugged. "We're celebrating anyway so suck it up. Are you ready to open your present?"

"Presents," Edward corrected and pulled another key from his pocket.

"Mine first," Alice pouted.

"Mine is closer," Edward argued playfully.

"But look at how she's dressed," Alice moaned. "It's been killing me all day. That is clearly the priority. I know, I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors." At her words Jasper let out a laugh, knowing it pointless to play that particular game, or many at all really, against Alice. Edward let out a sigh and rolled his eyes as he glanced at Bella before looking back at Alice.

"Why don't you just tell me who wins?" Edward sighed.

"I do," Alice smirked. "Excellent."

"It's probably better that I wait for morning anyway," Edward admitted. "I think it might be more fun if Jacob was awake for the big reveal don't you agree? So that someone there is able to express the right level of enthusiasm?"

"Yay," Alice grinned. "Bella give Renesmee to Rosalie."

"Where does she usually sleep?" Bella frowned.

"In Rose's arms," Alice shrugged. "Or Jacob's, or Esme's. You get the picture. She

has never been set down in her entire life. She's going to be the most spoiled half vampire in existence."

"She is also the most unspoiled half-vampire in existence," Rosalie smirked. "The beauty of being one of a kind." Bella smiled and handed Renesmee to Rosalie and then she turned and let Alice grab her arm and tug her towards the door.

"Let's go, let's go," Alice said impatiently.

"Is it outside?" Bella asked.

"Sort of," Alice smirked.

"Enjoy your gift," Rosalie called after them. "It's from all of us. Esme especially."

"Aren't you coming too?" Bella frowned and she missed the look on Alice's face although Jasper felt Alice's disappointment keenly.

"We'll give you a chance to appreciate it alone," Rosalie answered. "You can tell us

about it later." Alice took Bella's arm more firmly and pulled her from the house and Edward rushed to followed them.

"There's the enthusiasm I'm looking for," Alice smiled as Bella moved quickly with her to the river. She dropped Bella's hand and leapt across the river and then she turned and looked back at her. "C'mon Bella."

Edward and Bella jumped over the river together and Alice led them through the forest. As she approached where the newly renovated cottage sat she turned on her heels and raced back to join Edward and Bella. Although Bella didn't scare her she was still aware of Jasper's warnings to always exercise caution near newborns.

"Don't attack me," Alice murmured softly and leapt towards Bella and landed easily on her back.

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded.

"Making sure you can't see," Alice sighed as she covered Bella's eyes with her hands.

"I could take care of that without the theatrics," Edward offered.

"You might let her cheat," Alice smirked. "Take her hand and lead her forward."

"Alice, I …" Bella started.

"Don't bother Bella," Alice warned. "We're doing this my way."

"Just a few seconds more Bella," Edward whispered as he took Bella's hand. "Then she'll go annoy someone else."

"You might be a little more appreciative," Alice pouted. "This is as much for you as it is for her."

"True," Edward agreed. "Thank you again Alice."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Alice nodded as they approached the house. "Stop there. Turn her just a little to the right. Yes like that. Okay. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Bella sighed. Alice jumped from Bella's back in one fluid movement as she took her hands from her eyes and she stood watching for a moment as Bella looked at the cottage with wide eyes.

"What do you think?" Alice whispered but Bella seemed to be speechless.

"Esme thought we might like a place of our own for a while but she didn't want us too far away," Edward murmured. "And she loves any excuse to renovate. This little place has been crumbling away out here for at least a hundred years."

"Don't you like it?" Alice sighed. "I mean I'm sure we can fix it up differently if you want. Emmett was all for adding a few thousand square feet, a second story and columns and a tower but Esme thought you would like it best the way it was meant to look. If she was wrong we can get back to work. It won't take long to…."

"Shush!' Bella snapped and then her voice softened. "You're giving me a house for my birthday?"

"Us," Edward corrected. "And it's no more than a cottage. I think the word house implies more legroom."

"No knocking my house," Bella whispered.

"You like it," Alice grinned but Bella shook her head. "Love it?" This time Bella nodded and Alice broke into a huge smile. "I can't wait to tell Esme."

"Why didn't she come?" Bella frowned.

"Oh, you know," Alice shrugged and it was at that moment that she realised that Esme had given up her right to be there for this so that Alice had a little happiness in her day and her eyes felt like they were filling with tears although she knew that was impossible. "They all remember how you are about presents. They didn't want to put you under too much pressure to like it."

"But of course I love it," Bella smiled. "How could I not?"

"They'll like that," Alice nodded. "Anyhoo, your closet is stocked. Use it wisely. And I guess that's everything."

"Aren't you going to come inside?" Bella frowned.

"Edward knows his way around," Alice assured her and started to walk backwards away from them. "I'll stop by later. Call me if you can't match your clothes right. Jazz wants to hunt. See you." She turned and raced back into the forest and she didn't stop until she was back at the house. As soon as she jumped over the river she noticed Jasper standing by a tree in the backyard and she avoided the house and circled round to him.

"Hey baby," she smiled as she walked over to stand at his side.

"Hi sweetheart," he grinned when he saw her. "You all done?"

"Yeah," Alice nodded.

"Good, let's go then," Jasper murmured and reached over and took her hand and pulled her into the forest.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice travelled a fair way away from the house before they headed up into the ranges to hunt. They split off slightly as Jasper went after his preferred mountain lions and Alice settled on a herd of deer. She drank deeply and was just consuming her fourth deer when she sensed a vampire approaching her from behind. She let out an instinctive snarl but even as it passed her lips she realised it was Jasper and without even turning around she settled back contentedly to her meal. Behind her Jasper stopped a safe distance away and watched with pride as she finished drinking and when she was done she dropped the carcass to the ground and in one fluid motion jumped to her feet and spun to face him.

"Jazz, don't do that!" she chided gently as she skipped over to him. "You know what our kind is like when we are feeding. I would never, ever forgive myself if I attacked you."

"I wouldn't have come that close sweetheart," Jasper assured her as he pulled her into his arms.

"So what would you like to do now?" Alice whispered huskily as she looked up at him and he grinned as he felt a wave of lust slip from her.

"Maybe soon," Jasper murmured and leaned down and gently kissed the tip of her nose before moving his lips to her and kissing her.

"Soon?" Alice pouted against his lips.

"Yes soon sweetheart," Jasper sighed and reluctantly pulled his lips from hers. "First, there is something I want to speak to you about."

"What is it?" Alice asked in alarm. "I didn't see anything."

"Don't panic," Jasper assured her quickly. "You didn't see anything because I haven't made a decision yet. I want to talk to you before I make it."

"This sounds ominous," Alice whispered.

"It isn't," Jasper sighed and gathered her closer to him. "Come on sweetheart, let's find somewhere to sit and talk." Alice looked at him worriedly as he snaked his arm around her waist but she let him lead her away from where they had hunted.

They continued walking until he found a cliff overlooking a valley below and he pulled her over to the edge. Jasper sat down near the edge cross legged before reaching up and pulling Alice down into his lap and she snuggled into him and then looked up to meet his eyes with hers.

"What is it Jazz?" she asked and her voice hitched with fright.

"It's okay Alice," Jasper murmured, sending her waves of calm as he wrapped his arms around her. "I've just been thinking. Bella's self control is really messing with my head. When I'm around you my weak nature doesn't bother me, in fact your presence strengthens me. But when you aren't around, especially now Bella is how she is, I feel like a failure."

"You aren't Jazz," Alice gasped.

"Not to you I'm not," Jasper whispered. "But I cannot help what I feel. It is not Bella's fault at all, the fault is mine. But her control highlights for me my failures."

"Jazz, no, please don't talk about yourself like this," Alice murmured, clearly distraught by his words.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Jasper sighed. "But I need you to understand how I really feel. You need to understand why I am suggesting what I am about to suggest for both of us, not just you."

"What?" Alice frowned.

"I am suffering at the moment but so are you," Jasper whispered. "Since Renesmee's birth you have not been truly happy."

"Yes I have," Alice lied quickly.

"Really?" Jasper smirked at her and raised his brow pointedly. "When did you start trying to lie to me?"

"Jazz, I'm trying to be happy," Alice sighed.

"I know, and that's my exact point," Jasper whispered. "You are not happy Alice. I of all people know you aren't. My bubbly, happy little Alice isn't here anymore. You are doing a damn good job of pretending in front of the others but even then I can sense your sadness underneath everything else. It's killing me sweetheart."

"I'm sorry," Alice gasped and her eyes seemed to water a little.

"Don't be sorry," Jasper said quickly, placing his thumb lightly on her chin and raising her face to his. "But I cannot stand to see you this way any longer. Alice, I want you to be happy again. Truly happy."

"That may not happen Jazz," Alice whispered sadly. "With Renesmee's birth too many things changed. I have a daily reminder in that house of what we can never have."

"I know," Jasper nodded. "Which is why together with what I am going through I feel it is time you and I made a decision. A very important, life changing one."

"What?" Alice gasped as her eyes went wide.

"Sweetheart, we have been Cullens for over sixty years," Jasper whispered. "Maybe its time to go back to being just Jasper and Alice Whitlock."

"Jazz, what are you trying to say?" Alice asked fearfully.

"Alice, I think its time we left the family," Jasper murmured. "Neither of us are truly happy here anymore. I think its time for us to go and make a life for ourselves elsewhere. What do you think?"

He looked down at her with worried eyes, waiting for the onslaught he was sure was coming and the arguments he knew she would bring up in order to stay with their family.

"You know what Jazz," Alice sighed as she looked up at him. "I think your right."


	94. Chapter 94

_Thank you to ellelady, aurike, DanishGirl, yingyanggirl, Jessie Alice, xxtwilightx, Jalice Whitlock Hale and ja4ever for your reviews._

**XXX**

"You do?" Jasper echoed in shock.

"I do," Alice nodded. "I'm not saying the idea doesn't scare me or that I won't miss everyone but I hate seeing you thinking so badly about yourself as much as you hate seeing me unhappy."

"So you want to go then?" Jasper asked.

"I want to discuss going," Alice corrected quickly. "There is a lot we have to think about, to decide before we make the move. Where would we go? What would we do?"

"I've been thinking about all that," Jasper nodded. "I know realistically you made most of the Cullen money but it would be wrong for us to take it all with us. It's family money."

"I agree," Alice smiled.

"There is a lot though," Jasper added. "Maybe we could just take a few thousand with us. With your knack on the stock market it wouldn't be long before we had the kind of money we are used to having."

"That's a good idea," Alice agreed. "But the money isn't a great concern. It costs nothing for us to be together and to hunt. The extra lifestyle isn't that important to me. What concerns me more is where would we go?"

"We could go stay with Peter and Charlotte for a while?" Jasper suggested. "Maybe go see Marcel and Angelina again? We could stay with each couple for a couple of months and then work out where we want to settle down in our own place."

"Our own place?" Alice echoed. "I like the sound of that."

"Maybe one day we could build our own family," Jasper added. "I know we cannot have our own children and I don't have the control to do what Carlisle has done for Esme but we might be able to take in younger vampires. Or you could turn someone who would die otherwise?"

"That could work," Alice nodded. "But I think we are getting a little ahead of ourselves there. I like the idea of roaming for a few months and catching up with the some friends outside the family. Maybe Marcel and Angelina's. To be honest I'm not really okay with the idea of going to Peter and Charlotte's."

"Why not?" Jasper frowned.

"I know you love them Jazz, I do too," Alice sighed. "But honestly, their past with you and their influence over you together with their diet scares me. I trust you, I love you, but this is a huge step. If I turn my back on the only family I know and leave with you then you are all I have. If we do this and go to Peter and Charlotte and somehow they convince you to go back to that lifestyle I'll be all alone."

"They could never convince me to abandon you!" Jasper snapped, a little hurt that Alice would think he would callously discard her like that.

"I don't mean that," Alice whispered. "But if you go back to drinking humans then I would be alone as a vegetarian. I wouldn't cope with that alone."

"You wouldn't have to," Jasper sighed. "I don't agree with it but I see your concerns. We'll go to Marcel and Angelina's then. It might be a good idea. We could settle in a place of our own in Europe somewhere."

"I like the sound of that," Alice smiled.

"Have we made a decision then?" Jasper asked softly.

"Yes, we have," Alice nodded and as soon as they words came out of her mouth she slipped into a vision. Jasper tightened his arms on her and when her eyes refocused he could feel her excitement.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked softly.

"You and I in our own château in Switzerland," Alice grinned. "It's going to work Jazz, we are going to be happy again."

"Good," Jasper smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips, looking forward to starting their life together again.

**XXX**

As Jasper and Alice walked back into the house Jasper pulled Alice closer to him and lowered his lips to her ear.

"Guard your thoughts," he whispered softly. "We don't want Edward seeing what we are planning until we decide to tell them all. It wouldn't be fair."

"I'll be careful," Alice whispered back as she nodded her head gently.

Jasper smiled and placed a light kiss on her neck and they walked the rest of the way into the house. The first thing Jasper noticed was that Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett were all gathered around watching Renesmee play with one of Esme's cutlery sets and Jasper immediately glanced in concern at Alice. Alice just shrugged her shoulders at him and walked over and sat down on one of the couches and Jasper quickly followed her. They had only just sat down when Edward and Bella arrived outside and they hurried in to join the rest of the family. Bella rushed straight to Renesmee and scooped her into her arms as they rest of the family watched on and Jasper tightened his arm around Alice as he felt the now familiar waves of grief, jealousy and sadness coming from her as she watched Bella with her daughter.

"How long has she been up?" Bella asked as Edward moved straight into the kitchen to start preparing Renesmee's breakfast.

"Just a few minutes," Rosalie smiled. "We would have called you soon. She's been asking for you, demanding might be a better description. Esme sacrificed her second-best silver service to keep the little monster entertained. We didn't want to bother you."

"We'll get your room set up right away, you'll like the cottage, it's magic," Bella promised Renesmee before turning to look at Esme. "Thank you Esme, so much. It's absolutely perfect."

"So it's still standing?" Emmett teased before Esme could respond. "I would've thought you two had knocked it to rubble by now. What were you doing last night? Discussing the national debt?"

"Where are the wolves today?" Bella asked, choosing to ignore Emmett's questions.

"Jacob took off this morning pretty early," Rosalie answered. "Seth followed him out."

"What was he so upset about?" Edward asked as he returned to the room.

"I don't know, or care," Rosalie sighed. "He was watching Nessie sleep, his mouth hanging open like the moron he is and then he just jumped to his feet without any kind of trigger, that I noticed anyway, and stormed out. I was glad to be rid of him. The more time he spends here the less chance there is that we'll ever get the smell out."

"Rose," Esme chided gently.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," Rosalie shrugged. "We won't be here that much longer."

"I still say we should go straight to New Hampshire and get things set up," Emmett commented. "Bella's already registered at Dartmouth. Doesn't look like it will take her all that long to be able to handle school. I'm sure you'll ace your classes. Apparently there's nothing interesting for you to do at night besides study."

Edward growled suddenly, surprising Edward and a fraction of a second later Alice jumped to her feet quickly.

"What is he doing?" she snapped. "What is that dogdoing that has erased my schedule for the entire day? I can't see anything. No, look at you! You need me to show you how to use your closet."

"He talked to Charlie," Edward hissed. "He thinks Charlie is following after him. Coming here, today."

"Shit!" Alice swore and turned and raced out of the house, going that fast she was only a blur as she went. Jasper was that shocked at the language she had used he stayed seated and it wasn't until Alice had disappeared that he realised she had left the house alone with no explanation of where she was going.

Outside Alice paid no attention as the smell of the wolves filled her nostrils and as she streaked through the trees quickly she passed right by Jacob, Leah and Seth in their wolf forms but she didn't even acknowledge their presence. Instead she ran quickly to the cottage and she burst through the door only a minute after she had left the main house. Without stopping she charged into the bedroom and continued through to the closest.

"Bloody mongrel dog," she hissed to herself as she quickly rummaged through the racks and drawers and collected up everything they could possibly need to help Bella in her meeting with Charlie.

When she was done she turned and dashed back to the house, knowing she only had a small amount of time before Charlie arrived. When Alice ran back into the house it was obvious that Bella and Edward were still furious at Jacob and she tossed all three of the wolves a glare as she raced over to Bella.

"You, you and you," she hissed. "If you must stay get over in the corner and commit to being there for a while. I need to see. Bella you'd better give him the baby too. You'll need your arms free anyway."

"Take her," Bella whispered and handed Renesmee to Jacob.

"Am I allowed to leave?" Leah demanded.

"Of course," Jacob nodded.

"Stay east so you don't cross Charlie's path," Alice added as she set down the things in her arms down on a side table. As Leah slipped out of the house Seth and Jacob moved away and Edward moved back to Bella's side.

"If I didn't believe you could handle it we'd disappear today, this very minute," Edward soothed Bella. "But you can. And you'll be happier if you can have Charlie in your life."

"These will irritate your eyes," Alice said as she stepped forward and held out a contact lens box. "They won't hurt but they'll cloud your vision. It's annoying. They also won't match your old colour but it's still better than bright red right?"

"When did you…" Bella started.

"Before you left on the honeymoon," Alice smirked. "I was prepared for several possible futures."

"I see what you mean," Bella sighed after she had put the first lens in and then put the other in. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous of course," Edward smiled.

"Yes, yes, she always looks gorgeous," Alice teased but evaluated Bella's eyes for herself. "It's better than red but that's the highest commendation I can give. Muddy brown. Your brown was much prettier. Keep in mind that those won't last forever. The venom in your eyes will dissolve them in a few hours. So if Charlie stays longer

than that you'll have to excuse yourself to replace them. Which is a good idea anyway because humans need bathroom breaks. Esme, give her a few pointers on acting human while I stock the powder room with contacts."

"How long do I have?" Esme asked quietly.

"Charlie will be here in five minutes," Alice told her. "Keep it simple." She darted out of the room and rushed to the first floor bathroom and quickly put the extra boxes of contact lenses in the cupboard under the sink. As she did she could hear all the family offering Bella hints on acting human and she rolled her eyes as she turned and walked back to the living room.

"I said Esme," Alice sighed as she entered the room. "You'll overwhelm her."

"No, I think I got it all," Bella smiled. "Sit, look around, blink, fidget."

"Right," Esme nodded.

"You'll be holding your breath as much as possible but you need to move your shoulders a little to make it look like you're breathing," Jasper added.

"You can do this," Edward said as he stepped up and hugged Bella's shoulders.

"Two minutes," Alice murmured. "Maybe you should start out already on the couch. You've been sick after all. That way he won't have to see you move right at first." She grabbed Bella and pulled her over to the couch and Bella glanced over to where Jacob was standing still holding Renesmee.

"Jacob I need Renesmee," Bella whispered.

"Bella, that doesn't help me see," Alice sighed.

"But I need her," Bella whined. "She keeps me calm."

"Fine," Alice snapped lightly. "Hold her as still as you can and I'll try to see around her." Edward sat down beside Bella as Jacob walked over and handed Renesmee to Bella and then they all moved away from the to wait. Alice flitted over to Jasper's side and they stood by the kitchen doorway as she snuggled into him.

"Renesmee someone special is coming to see you and your mother," Edward was explaining to the young child as they sat waiting. "But he's not like us or even like Jacob. We have to be very careful with him. You shouldn't tell him things the way you tell us." He stopped as Renesmee touched him for a second and then he nodded his head. "Exactly and he's going to make you thirsty but you mustn't bite him. He won't heal like Jacob."

"Can she understand you?" Bella whispered.

"She understands," Edward nodded before he turned his attention back to his daughter. "You'll be careful won't you Renesmee? You'll help us?" Renesmee reached out and touched Edward again and he smirked as soon as he saw what she showed him. "No I don't care if you bite Jacob, that's fine." He then looked up at Jacob and his stare turned cold again. "Maybe you should leave Jacob."

"I told Charlie I'd be here," Jacob shrugged. "He needs the moral support."

"Moral support," Edward scoffed. "As far as Charlie knows you're the most repulsive monster of us all."

"Repulsive?" Jacob smirked.

The sound of car tyres turning off the highway ended the conversation and they all turned their attention and senses to the sounds of Charlie's approach. As he stood holding Alice, Jasper tasted the emotional climate around Bella and he noticed she had a surge of anxiety and nervousness but before he could help her at all a calmness began to flow from her.

"Well done Bella," he murmured, earning himself a frown from Alice.

"You're sure?" Bella whispered, directing her question at Edward rather than Jasper.

"Positive," Edward smiled. "You can do anything." He leaned down to kiss her and Jasper stifled a groan as he felt a flood of lust race from Bella.

"Umm, Edward?" Jasper mumbled. "You might not want to distract her like that right now. She needs to be able to focus."

"Oops," Edward grinned as he pulled his lips from Bella's.

"Later," Bella promised.

"Focus Bella," Jasper reminded her.

"Right," Bella nodded but Jasper could still feel the waves of lust coming from her and he knew she was still focused more on Edward than Charlie's impending arrival.

"Bella," Jasper groaned again.

"Sorry Jasper," Bella smirked and obviously made a better attempt because the lust waves ceased and the calmness began to flow again. They all heard Charlie's car pull up in the driveway and moments later the door opened and they could clearly hear his footsteps approaching the house.

With everyone's senses trained on Charlie, Jasper was a little surprised when he felt a small tug on his hand. He looked down and his eyes locked with Alice's and she rolled them to indicate the kitchen. He nodded his head, almost imperceptibly, and they slipped away unnoticed as Charlie knocked on the front door.


	95. Chapter 95

_Thank you to yingyanggirl, xxtwilightx and ja4ever for your reviews._

**XXX**

Jasper followed Alice silently through the kitchen and waited until they were in the forest and out of hearing of their family before he pulled her to a stop.

"What was that about?" he asked with concern. "Did you see I was going to slip or something?"

"No, well not exactly anyway," Alice sighed. "Not how you're talking about. I saw that you would get bored and start thinking about our plans to leave. Edward would have read your mind and he wouldn't have kept our secret."

"Oh," Jasper smiled.

"We have to be careful Jazz," Alice added.

"I know," Jasper assured her. "Can you see how long Charlie will be here?"

"Most of the day," Alice smirked as she snaked her arms up around his neck and pressed her body up against his. "And I can also see that no one will miss us if we don't return."

"They won't," Jasper grinned.

"They won't," Alice repeated and stood up on her tiptoes to crush her lips to his and Jasper kissed her back urgently as her lust and love crashed over him in strong waves.

**XXX**

Hours later Jasper was sitting leaning up against a large boulder, Alice snuggled between his legs and her head resting back on his chest as he ran his hand absently through her hair.

"We should start heading back soon," Alice sighed. "Charlie will be leaving soon."

"So Bella didn't eat him," Jasper sighed.

"Jazz!" Alice chided as she slapped his leg lightly but she could help but giggle. "No, silly, she didn't eat him."

"It figures," Jasper grumbled.

"Don't start that again Jazz," Alice sighed.

"What?" Jasper frowned.

"I can feel your self loathing," Alice whispered. "Please don't Jazz. I hate it when I feel that coming from you."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Jasper said instantly and tried to adjust his mood.

"That's better," Alice smiled and jumped to her feet and spun to face him. "Come on, let's go back." She started to dance backward and he just sat there smirking at her for a moment.

"Jazz, you coming?" she prodded him.

"Hmm, maybe," Jasper grinned. "Have you forgotten something sweetheart?"

"Like what?" Alice pouted and her vision quickly answered her question and she looked down at her naked body and laughed. "Oh, oops. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be amused if I turned up at home like this would they?"

"I doubt it," Jasper smirked as he jumped up and grabbed their pile of clothes and quickly covered the distance between them and handed her clothes to her. She quickly dressed as he did the same and he was still chuckling at her as they finished.

"Oh shut up Jasper," Alice snapped playfully and he grinned as he reached out and looped his arm loosely around her neck and pulled her back to him.

"I love you sweetheart," he murmured softly, for a moment overcome by the deep love he felt for her.

"I love you too," Alice whimpered, feeling the full effect of his emotions and he noticed her body was shaking slightly as he leaned down and brushed his lips gently on hers. When he pulled away he smiled tenderly at her and she looked up and smiled back at him and he felt like his dead, cold heart nearly melted when he felt the first wave of pure happiness from her since Renesmee had been born.

"Lets get home sweetheart," he reminded her gently and he kept his arm around her shoulders as they turned and walked back in the direction of the house.

**XXX**

When they reached the house Jasper and Alice once again managed to slip inside unnoticed and they sat down at the bottom of the stairs. Alice glanced over and noticed Esme staring at them and she realised that while their absence may have gone unnoticed with everyone else their mother had caught them. When Alice pulled her eyes from Esme she glanced at Jasper and noticed he was staring intently at Bella. She frowned as she watched him for a moment and then the slightest sliver of confusion and jealousy slipped through his defences to her.

"Jazz," she murmured as she wriggled her body closer to him and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Stop it, I love you baby and we have each other. Nothing else matters."

"No, it doesn't," Jasper sighed and reached over and took her hand in his. Alice smiled and lifted their hands to her mouth and she lightly kissed where his wedding ring was sitting on his finger but she could still feel his sadness.

"Jazz, come here," she whispered and keeping their hands entwined she reached out with her other hand and grasped his head and guided it so he was lying down, his head resting in her lap. He looked up at her and she smiled lovingly at him as she began to run her spare hand through his hair softly. They sat that way as time seemed to stand still for them and they were that lost in each others eyes they didn't even realise Charlie had left until Edward's voice penetrated their private moment.

"Not brilliant Emmett," Edward snapped, causing them both to look up at him as he took Renesmee from Bella's arms.

"What do you mean?" Emmett demanded.

"It's a little dense, don't you think, to antagonize the strongest vampire in the house?" Edward smirked.

"Please," Emmett snorted.

"Bella, do you remember a few months ago I asked you to do me a favour once you were immortal?" Edward asked.

"Oh!" Bella grinned and Alice saw a quick vision of what they were talking about and started laughing as Jasper sat up and looked between them all in amusement.

"What?" Emmett growled.

"Really?" Bella asked nervously.

"Trust me," Edward grinned.

"Emmett, how do you feel about a little bet," Bella smirked.

"Awesome, bring it," Emmett grinned and jumped to his feet. "Unless you're too afraid…"

"You, me, arm wrestling," Bella challenged. "Dining room table, now."

"Um Bella," Alice interrupted quickly. "I think Esme is fairly fond of that table. It's an antique."

"Thanks," Esme smiled at Alice.

"No problem right this way Bella," Emmett smirked and turned and walked out of the house. Bella followed him and the others got to their feet too and followed them.

"You want to go watch this?" Jasper asked as he glanced at Alice.

"No, I know Bella is going to win," Alice sighed. "I think I would rather take advantage of the fact the family is going to be sidetracked outside for the next two hours. How about you, me and a little wrestling match of our own? On a real bed?"

"You're on," Jasper grinned before jumping up and holding his hand out to her. She slid her hand in his and he pulled her effortlessly to her feet and they hurried up the stairs to their attic room.

**XXX**

Later that evening Alice was sitting on the floor of their attic room going through a box of trinkets, sorting them to decide which ones they should take with them when they left as Jasper lay on the bed watching her.

"Don't forget my mother's jewellery," Jasper murmured suddenly. "I don't want you losing that."

"I already have it packed," Alice nodded and pointed to one corner of the room and Jasper realised the carry bags stacked in the corner were actually things Alice wanted to make sure they took with them when they left the family for good. "Along with your medals and the jewels you have bought me. That stuff is too important to risk forgetting."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Alice looked startled for a moment, having been that engrossed in their conversation she hadn't seen someone coming.

"Oh, come in Edward," she called out quickly.

"See, you've still got it sweetheart," Jasper grinned and Alice winked at him as Edward walked through the door. Jasper immediately felt his anger flood the room and he jumped to his feet as Edward slammed the door behind him.

"Oh no!" Alice gasped.

"How dare you?" Edward snarled as he glared at Jasper.

"Excuse me?" Jasper frowned.

"You know damn well what I am talking about," Edward hissed as he stalked angrily towards Jasper until the two men were nearly nose to nose.

"Edward, don't," Alice gasped and moved quickly to them and she managed to wedge herself between them, her back pressed to Jasper's chest as she glared up at Edward.

"I just read your thoughts," Edward growled, his angry eyes still locked on Jasper. "How the hell can you even think of taking Alice away from the only family she had ever known? The only life she has ever had? You're being selfish and I will not allow it. I will kill you before I allow you to take Alice away from us."

"Edward, back off!" Alice hissed as she began to crouch defensively, her eyes locked on the man who had been her brother for over sixty years.

"Sweetheart, no," Jasper groaned and grabbed her arms but Alice continued to glare up at Edward.

"Read my mind," Alice growled as she shook with anger. "Go on Edward, read it before you make the assumption that Jazz is dragging me away from here against my will."

"Alice I am only…" Edward started.

"Read it!" Alice screeched angrily.

"Sweetheart, calm down," Jasper whispered as he locked his arms around Alice, more worried about how upset she was getting than any threat Edward might pose.

"You want to go," Edward gasped in disbelief. "But Alice, why?" Alice just looked up at Edward as she completely relaxed, letting him see her every thought for the first time in over a month and he groaned and took a step back from them.

"Oh Alice, I am so sorry," Edward groaned. "I had no idea."

"Do you see now why we decided we have to leave," Alice whispered.

"You don't need to," Edward sighed. "Surely there is some way we can work this out? Bella will be so upset if you leave because of us."

"Who cares how upset Bella is," Jasper hissed. "Alice is suffering and I will not allow it to continue."

"I didn't mean it like that," Edward murmured. "Neither of us want you to go. Can't we work something out?"

"We are happy for you Edward, really we are," Alice whispered. "But unless you can perform some miracle so Jazz and I can have our own baby there is nothing you can do to make it better. It is never going to go away, it is never going to be better. For eternity we are stuck like this and I can't bear that. I can't keep ..." She broke off, unable to continue and she choked on a sob as she turned and threw herself into Jasper's arms and buried her face on his chest.

"Alice," Edward whispered as he reached a hand out towards her.

"Don't," Jasper snapped as he tightened his grip on Alice and looked at Edward and his pain was obvious in his voice although Edward was acutely aware of it anyway both from his thoughts and the emotions he was projecting. "Please Edward, please. Don't push her any more."

"I won't," Edward sighed seeing for himself how much pain Alice was in. "I'm sorry I had no idea. I should have noticed earlier. If this is what you both need to do, I won't stop you. If you need to go I understand, but please stay in touch?"

"We will," Jasper nodded sadly.

"And give us all a chance to say goodbye properly," Edward added and again Jasper nodded and Edward sighed and reached out and placed his hand on Alice's back. "Alice, I am so sorry. You are the one person I never wanted to see in this kind of agony."

"I know," Alice mumbled into Jasper's chest and Edward just looked at Jasper sadly before turning and walking out of the room.


	96. Chapter 96

_Thanks to xxtwilightx, aurike, deltagirl74, Katalyst00, PrettyinBlack8 and yingyanggirl for your reviews._

**XXX**

For two weeks Edward kept Jasper and Alice's secret and they made their plans to leave the family. Alice had spoken with Angelina and she had assured her they were more than welcome for as long as they needed. Jasper had booked them flights to Paris for a week's time and now all that remained to be done was to tell the family and say their goodbyes.

They decided on a time and day and when they walked into the living room the rest of the family was already there. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch playing with Renesmee and Bella and Esme sat nearby watching them. Carlisle and Edward were sitting on another couch, deep in conversation and no one paid any particularly attention as Jasper and Alice walked into the room and sat down.

"Excuse me, Alice and I need to speak with you all," Jasper announced loudly and all eyes turned to them. Edward let out a long sigh and the sadness he was projecting told Jasper that he had seen in their heads what they wanted to talk to the family about.

"What is it?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Alice and I have had to make a few difficult decisions lately," Jasper started. "And we felt it was only fair that we share them with you."

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked worriedly, turning her wide eyes to Alice. "Alice? Hey, Alice?" Her words caused Jasper to turn and look at Alice and he groaned when he saw she was in the middle of a vision.

"Sweetheart?" he murmured as he moved his arm around her shoulders.

"No!" Alice screamed out suddenly and before anyone else could move she jumped from the couch and leapt across the room, landing on her stomach on the floor near Emmett's feet and sliding the last few inches so that her hand caught the delicate porcelain doll Renesmee had been playing with just before it fell to the floor.

"Alice!" Esme gasped as Alice sat up quickly with the doll safely clutched in her hand.

"Sweetheart, you scared us all to death," Jasper groaned.

"Over a doll," Bella added.

"Sorry, I just saw that she would be really upset if she broke it," Alice shrugged as she reached out and handed the doll back to Renesmee. The baby reached out as Alice leaned forward but at the last second she shoved the doll aside and threw her arms around Alice's neck.

"Renesmee, no!" Edward gasped suddenly, knowing Alice didn't like the baby anywhere near her and at the same time Jasper jumped to his feet. Rosalie realised something was amiss and reached out and quickly snatched Renesmee up and safely into her arms as Jasper and Edward both dropped to their knees at Alice's side.

"What is going on?" Bella frowned angrily. "Alice will not harm Renesmee. Why are you all acting like she's going to kill her?"

"It isn't that Bella," Jasper sighed but his words were nearly drowned out as Renesmee began to wail. They all looked at her worriedly and her tears streamed down her cheeks as she struggled in Rosalie's arms, her own little arms outstretched towards Alice.

"Renesmee, no," Edward murmured softly.

"No Edward, she's okay," Alice whispered as she reached a tentative hand out and her fingers gripped the baby's small fingers.

"Of course you can Alice," Edward smiled softly. "You don't need to ask."

"Ask what?" Bella frowned.

"If she can hold Renesmee," Edward murmured as he knelt up to take his daughter from Rosalie and then held her out towards Alice.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Jasper started but he quickly closed his mouth as Alice reached out and carefully took the baby into her arms. As soon as Renesmee snuggled into Alice she stopped crying and Jasper felt waves of contentment coming from the baby and waves of happiness coming from Alice.

"Of course she does," Edward murmured softly, his hand on Alice's back as he smiled down at his sister and his daughter. "She's liked you for weeks, she keeps thinking about you."

"She has?" Alice whispered aloud.

"Look," Edward said gently and Alice glanced down and noticed Renesmee was reached up towards her face. Alice lowered her head a little and Renesmee pressed her soft, warm hand against Alice's cold cheek.

Alice zoned out of the people around them as she concentrated on what Renesmee wanted to show her. At first it was like watching an old colour television flicker and then suddenly the images became clear and Alice could see in her own head Renesmee's memory of the first time she saw Alice. She kept her hand on Alice's cheek as she flipped through every time Alice had walked into a room or come home from hunting since the baby had been born. Obviously, Renesmee had been keeping a close eye on her aunt even though Alice had been trying to avoid her.

"Oh," Alice whispered as the memories faded and Renesmee let her hand slip from Alice's cheek and moved to rest her head on Alice's shoulder.

"Alice?" Jasper murmured worriedly.

"She's okay Jazz," Edward whispered seeing how overcome and awed Alice was. "Just give her a moment."

Alice sat as still as a stone as they all watched her and Edward was the only one Jasper couldn't sense confusion and concern from. He just seemed happy and the smile on his face confirmed it. Finally Alice moved her head slightly to look down at Renesmee still resting on her shoulder and then she smiled.

"She's gone to sleep," Alice sighed softly.

"She's due for her nap," Rosalie nodded. "I'll take her."

"No!" Edward said firmly. "Leave her with Alice."

"What is going on?" Bella asked as Rosalie sat back with a pout on her face.

"I've been a selfish bitch, that's what has been going on," Alice sighed, her arms carefully supporting the sleeping child on her shoulder.

"Alice!" Jasper scolded her gently.

"No Alice, I understand," Edward smiled. "Bella will too."

"Understand what?" Bella frowned.

"Alice has been having a hard time being around Renesmee," Edward explained.

"Yeah, her headaches," Bella nodded.

"No, they eased off as soon as she was born," Edward corrected. "Now the baby only makes her sight a little hazy."

"Then what is it?" Bella asked.

"Alice has been understandably upset since the baby's birth," Edward sighed.

"Why?" Bella snarled through gritted teeth. "Tell me now Edward."

"About the baby," Edward sighed. "Vampires cannot have children together and it is something that has been a source of grief and sorrow for Jasper and Alice for years. It's been hard for her having the baby around."

"Oh Alice, why didn't you say anything to me?" Bella gasped and moved to throw her arms around Alice, being careful not to disturb the sleeping baby now pressed between their bodies. "You're my best friend, my sister. I should have known you were suffering. I am so very sorry."

"Nonsense Bella, it isn't your fault," Alice whispered.

"She may be Edward's and mine but she belongs to all of us," Bella smiled as she sat back. "Especially you. You have done so much for us, we wouldn't feel right if you weren't an important part of Renesmee's life."

"Exactly," Edward smirked beside them.

"Thanks," Alice grinned and she leaned back against Jasper as she turned her attention back to the sleeping baby in her arms.

**XXX**

Later that evening Jasper was standing out on the back porch watching as the sun set when he sensed Alice walk out behind him and seconds later her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey sweetheart," he whispered as he moved his arm around her and pulled her around into his embrace.

"Jazz, we need to talk," Alice sighed as she snuggled into him.

"Yeah, I suspected as much," Jasper nodded.

"I can't leave them," Alice murmured. "I'm so sorry, I thought I could but after today there is no way I can. They are our family."

"I know," Jasper sighed. "It's okay sweetheart, I understand. We don't have to go. I'll cancel our tickets and call Marcel."

"Do you really not mind?" Alice asked. "We were leaving for both of us. I want to try and enjoy Renesmee for what she is, a miracle. I think I can do it. But can you handle being around Bella? I don't want you feeling like a failure."

"I'll work on it," Jasper smiled. "You're right, they are our family. This is where we belong. We'll stay."

"Good," Alice sighed softly as she rested her head on his chest and inside Edward broke into a grin, having heard their thoughts and knowing they were no longer leaving the family.

**XXX**

The following week the family was just relaxing around the house when Edward, Bella and Renesmee arrived from spending the night at the cottage. Instantly Rosalie got up and went to Renesmee and the growing baby held her arms out to her aunt. Bella smiled as she watched her and then turned and glanced at Jasper, who had miraculously appeared at her side.

"Jasper," she nodded in greeting.

"Bella," Jasper smiled.

"How is Alice?" Bella whispered as everyone else focused on Renesmee as Rosalie put her on the floor and surrounded her by toys.

"Better," Jasper grinned but kept his voice low. "She spent the entire night last night online buying clothes for Renesmee. I think she's accepted her more after last week."

"Good," Bella nodded. "I am sorry we caused her pain, caused you both pain."

"It's done with now Bella," Jasper whispered and his attention was taken as Alice walked into the room with an armful of flowers and Bella had to smile, now understanding the intense bond between two vampires who were soul mates.

Bella moved over to join the others and Jasper settled near her, wanting to be near her with the happy and contented emotions that were flowing from her. Alice started to move around the room, replenishing the flowers scattered in vases around the room, and no one noticed as Renesmee dropped the toy in her hand and turned her eyes to her aunt. She watched Alice for a moment and then she suddenly shuffled herself forward and then as everyone else watched her in amazement she stood up ever so gracefully and walked over towards Alice.

"Oh," Bella gasped in shock as Jacob started applauding and Edward and Bella joined in and a moment later so did Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Renesmee covered the distance between herself and Alice easily and then stopped and looked up at her aunt before giving her a big smile and holding her arms up to her.

"Aren't you the clever one," Alice giggled and dropped the flowers in her arms instantly and bent in one fluid motion to scoop the baby into her arms. Renesmee grinned at the praise she was getting and reached her hand up to touch Alice's cheek and Alice shut her eyes for a moment and then opened them as she smirked at Renesmee.

"Finally, someone with a bit of sense," Alice grinned.

"What did she show you?" Bella asked.

"She wants me to show her the clothes on the computer," Alice smirked. "At least she didn't inherit your fashion sense, or lack thereof, Bella."

"But how?" Bella whispered.

"When we went hunting last night Alice was showing her all the clothes she was ordering her online," Edward whispered.

"Oh Alice, couldn't you at least wait until she was older," Bella frowned.

"Nope," Alice smirked. "It is never too early to start and look at what I am working against." She gave Edward and Bella a pointed look and then turned and breezed up the stairs with Renesmee still in her arms and Edward chuckled as Bella gave a mock frustrated moan but Jasper could still feel her happiness and he knew she wasn't really upset with Alice.


	97. Chapter 97

_Thanks to Katalyst00, Jessie Alice, yingyanggirl and aurike for your reviews._

**XXX**

For the next two months life was blissful and happy around the Cullen house. Renesmee lighted up everyone's life and they all gravitated towards her and did anything for her. Rosalie and Alice had began to photograph her development, and because Alice had ordered Renesmee more clothes than she could possibly wear the albums looked like they spanned her first couple of years of life, not just two months.

Edward and Carlisle had continued with the research into the possibility of others like Renesmee existing and all their research kept leading back to Brazil. They began to plan a trip to Brazil to look into it further and the rest of the family insisted on going as well. Emmett and Rosalie had started slipping away alone a little more often now that Renesmee had the whole family to care for her and the family settled into an easy way of life.

Alice was a lot happier than she had been and she was learning to look around the haze that Renesmee created in her visions. She still couldn't see anything when Jacob and the other wolves were around but she was able to see things in a sepia like tone around the baby. Jasper fed off the happy climate in the house, which in turn made him more settled and happy. Although everyone's moods were positive he gravitated to Bella a lot, her immense happiness luring him like a drug. She had complained to Edward at first about it, thinking Jasper still didn't trust her around Renesmee, but when Edward had explained the real reason Bella understood.

Jasper was that involved in soaking up the happy climate that when the family were all gathered together in the living room one afternoon in December he was surprised when he felt a sliver of sadness. He was sitting right beside Bella, as Renesmee sat on her mother's lap reading a book, and he frowned and glanced at them. He scanned their emotions but only happiness and contentment came from them both.

He stretched his gift further and began to scan each of his family members as he looked around the room and suddenly his eyes moved to Alice. She was the furthest away and as soon as their eyes locked she let out a small gasp and turned and quickly disappeared up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked, noticing Alice's quick departure.

"I'm not sure," Jasper murmured and quickly got to his feet and followed Alice. He found her up in the attic room, where they had kept their bedroom even after Renesmee had been born and Alice's headaches had ceased. She was in their closet and already had a pile of clothes thrown on the floor in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" he asked as he leaned on the door frame.

"I decided it was time to do another Goodwill run," Alice shrugged as she tossed another dress on the pile.

"And that has made you sad?" Jasper smirked in amusement.

"I like these clothes," Alice sighed.

"Then why get rid of them?" Jasper asked.

"Because we have too many," Alice murmured and turned back to the rack again. Jasper chuckled at her and shook his head and turned and walked back out of the room and once he was gone Alice checked with her senses to make sure he had left the room. Once she worked out he was back downstairs she tossed the dress in her hand aside and slid down to the floor, pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees as a sob escaped from her lips.

**XXX**

Later that day Alice had come back downstairs and she was sitting with Edward, Jasper and Bella in the living room while Emmett and Rosalie played with Renesmee on the floor when she suddenly slipped into a vision.

"What do you see sweetheart?" Jasper asked instantly, leaning over towards her from where he was sitting beside Bella.

"Irina," Alice murmured. "She is thinking of coming to visit."

"After what she did will she even be welcome?" Rosalie snapped lightly.

"She is trying to decide whether to come to apologise," Alice sighed. "It isn't definite yet but I think she's leaning towards coming. It will be soon."

"It would be good to mend the rift between the Denali coven and our own," Edward nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on her decisions," Alice smiled.

"While your checking your visions," Bella added. "I think its time I went to the Volturi. What do you see?"

"Bella, why?" Edward gasped.

"So they can see I've been turned and don't come to us," Bella sighed.

"Alice?" Edward questioned.

"Hold on," Alice murmured and a second later her eyes glazed over again. Her forehead crinkled slightly as she frowned and then she shook her head slowly as her eyes refocused.

"It's all a little hazy," she admitted. "It could be that an outside decision that hasn't been made yet is influencing it. I often have problems seeing when that happens."

"Or the Volturi are undecided about what to do about Bella," Edward snapped.

"I don't think she is in any danger," Alice murmured.

"Can you see that for sure?" Edward demanded.

"Edward, nothing is certain with my visions," Alice laughed. "You of all people know that!"

"I know," Edward mumbled. "But Bella, I don't think you should go until Alice can see clearer."

"I need to go before they come to us," Bella said and looked pointedly at Renesmee.

"Then I'll come with you," Edward decided.

"No," Bella said firmly. "I don't want to leave Renesmee here alone without either of her parents and we certainly can't take her with us."

"I could go with you," Jasper offered instantly, causing Alice to glare at him.

"See, Jasper will come with me," Bella grinned.

"That won't work either," Edward growled, seeing in Alice's mind what her visions were telling her.

"Why not?" Bella frowned.

"My husband is not going to Volterra with you," Alice hissed, the tone of her voice causing everyone but Edward to look at her. Jasper particularly was confused not only by Alice's tone and words but by the myriad of emotions that flowed from her.

"Alice is right," Edward said quickly and placed a warning hand on Alice's knee. "Jasper cannot got to Volterra Bella. Aro would see his past with one touch and the consequences would be disastrous."

"His past?" Bella frowned.

"The Volturi eliminate anyone they come across that creates large newborn armies," Edward sighed. "Jasper used to control one."

"Oh, of course," Bella gasped and glanced at Alice. "Alice, I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"It's okay Bella," Alice smiled. "But you can see why I won't allow that."

"Of course," Bella nodded and she glanced over at Emmett but a sharp hiss from Rosalie stopped the question of Emmett going with her from even leaving her lips.

"Maybe Carlisle could come with me?" Bella suggested.

"That could work," Alice nodded. "He is old friends with Aro and the others. They wouldn't cause him any harm."

"I still don't like it," Edward mumbled. "But if you have to go I'll feel better if Carlisle is with you."

"I'll ask him as soon as they return," Bella smiled and Jasper was relieved when the tension disappeared from the room and he zoned back into Bella's extreme happiness.

**XXX**

The following morning Jasper and Emmett were engrossed in a game of chess as Rosalie watched on and Alice flitted around freshening up the flowers around the house. The front door opened and Bella walked in with Renesmee snuggled in her arms.

"Hey," Rosalie grinned and jumped and rushed over to Renesmee and Bella smiled as she handed the baby over.

"Bella, hello," Jasper smiled and got to his own feet and walked over them and Bella smiled back at him, knowing he was gravitating towards her happiness. Behind them they didn't notice Alice roll her eyes and because Edward wasn't there no one realised Alice's thoughts. Jasper felt a small sliver of something reach him but just as it did Renesmee looked up at Rosalie and began to speak Spanish fluently.

"Oh my," Rosalie laughed.

"She read a Spanish book last night," Bella grinned and Jasper felt the pride and love coming from Bella.

"She's so clever," Jasper smirked and bent down and began to speak Spanish with Renesmee.

"Jazz, do you want to go hunting?" Alice asked outright and Emmett turned and glanced at her, noticing the tightness in her voice.

"Later?" Jasper whispered, not taking his eyes from Renesmee. "Bella and Nessie only just got here."

"Yeah," Alice mumbled and Jasper was that close to Bella's happiness he didn't feel the disappointment and hurt coming from Alice.

"Umm Jazz, bro?" Emmett sighed as he watched Rosalie and Jasper settle on the couch with Bella and Renesmee.

"Yeah Em?" Jasper asked as he tickled the baby.

"I think you have a problem, a pretty big one too," Emmett murmured.

"What's that?" Jasper asked as he turned his attention to Emmett.

"The little one," Emmett whispered.

"Alice?" Jasper frowned and looked over to where she was and his frown deepened when he realised she was gone. "Where did she go? She was here a second ago."

"In the kitchen," Emmett said softly. "She looked pretty upset."

"She wasn't upset," Jasper said surely but he suddenly realised that before Bella's happiness had washed it away the feeling he had sensed was sadness and it had been coming from Alice.

"Oh," he gasped and jumped to his feet and raced into the kitchen. Alice was standing near the back door staring out over the forest and Jasper moved quickly to her side. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"What is what?" Alice frowned.

"Something is wrong," Jasper sighed.

"And it only took you a day to notice," Alice whispered sadly.

"A day?" Jasper frowned. "You have been unhappy for day? Why didn't I pick up on it?"

"That's a very good question," Alice snapped. "Maybe you have more important things to focus on now, or more important people anyway."

"No one is more important than you," Jasper argued.

"Really?" Alice snarled. "When was the last time you spent any time with me? Alone?"

"Umm," Jasper murmured as he thought back and once he realised how long it had been he groaned. "Three weeks."

"Exactly, three weeks!" Alice yelled

"We've been busy with family stuff," Jasper argued.

"No, you have been busy with family stuff!" Alice corrected and Jasper felt her anger starting to slip through his own defences. As much as he tried it influenced his own mood and he felt the anger bubbling inside him.

"What do you want from me Alice?" Jasper snapped. "You wanted to get away from the family I booked the flights and organised it. You changed your mind, I cancelled everything. Yesterday I asked you if everything was okay and you said it was fine. You can't expect me to read your mind, I'm not bloody Edward! How am I supposed to know things when you don't tell me?"

"You used to know," Alice whispered. "You used to be able to tell if something was just a little off with me. Now you barely even notice my existence."

"What?" Jasper gasped in disbelief. "Are you serious? What the hell has got into you Alice?"

"It's you that has the problem, not me!" Alice hissed.

"I asked you yesterday if there was problem and you told me no!" Jasper yelled.

"And you believed me?" Alice shouted back, the anger now bouncing back and forward between them as Jasper lost complete control of his gift.

"What is your problem Alice?" Jasper snapped. "Stop the games and the roundabout remarks and just tell me. What have I done? Why are you so angry at me?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Alice hissed. "If you don't know then I am certainly not going to tell you."

"You aren't making any sense at all!" Jasper snarled in exasperation. "You're raving like some crazy woman."

"What did you say?" Alice asked in a soft voice but it sounded more dangerous than any of the yelling she had done previously.

"I said you're raving like a crazy woman," Jasper shouted.

"How dare you!" Alice screeched at him before lifting her hand and slamming it across his face hard, the sound of the slap resonating throughout the entire house and causing the windows to creak.

In the living room Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other in wide eyed horror and they noticed Bella was sitting with her hands over her mouth.

"I've never heard them fight before," Bella whispered.

"It's going to be a big one," Emmett sighed.

"I better go find Edward," Rosalie murmured and jumped to her feet and raced out of the house.

"Why Edward?" Bella whispered. "Because he can hear their thoughts?"

"Not exactly," Emmett sighed. "Because he is the only one that can calm Alice down when she loses it and believe me the little one is about to lose it big time." In the kitchen they heard Jasper give an angry snarl and Emmett jumped to his feet and raced into the room and Bella quickly followed him.

"What the hell was that for?" Jasper yelled.

"Now I'm a crazy woman!" Alice screamed at him.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that!" Jasper gasped, realising how his words had come across.

"Yes you did," Alice screeched at him. "Poor Jasper, stuck married to some insane lunatic. No wonder you don't want to spend any time with me anymore."

"Alice come on," Jasper sighed trying desperately to calm himself so he could send her waves of calm as well. "I have no idea what is going on in that head of yours but baby, you are getting this all wrong. Of course I want to spend time with you and I didn't mean that to come out the way it did."

"Well it did!" Alice hissed.

"Hey guys, how about we drop it down a notch here," Emmett said as he stepped warily towards them. "You'll upset the baby." As he said it Bella realised Renesmee had walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Bella's legs as she peered around her at her uncle and aunt, her chocolate eyes wide in horror.

"Fuck the baby!" Alice screamed.

"Alice!" Jasper snapped.

"What, Jasper?" Alice hissed, her voice full of venom. "Mustn't upset the baby, mustn't upset Bella? Why don't you just go hang out with them and leave me the hell alone!"

"Don't tempt me," Jasper snarled. Bella suddenly felt very frightened and then, as his presence always did, everything felt okay again as Edward rushed into the room.

"Well go then, I'm not stopping you!" Alice growled dangerously. "Go, get away from me! Leave me, I know that's what you want. I know it is, I know." By the time she was finished huge sobs were wracking her body and Edward moved between the two of them and grabbed Alice.

"Alice, stop," he said in a firm and tender voice and Jasper watched in wide-eyed horror as Alice collapsed in Edward's arms and started sobbing her heart out.


	98. Chapter 98

_Thanks to ellelady, aurike, xxtwilightx, alex, yingyanggirl, lovejalicetwilight, note4, deltagirl74, Jessie Alice, Katalyst00, ja4ever and pinkprincess13310 for your reviews._

**XXX**

"What have I done to her?" Jasper whispered, his head in his hands as he sat leaning against the kitchen cupboards.

"Edward will look after her," Bella said softly and reached over and placed her hand on his hair. "You know he will." It had only been a few moments since Edward had picked up Alice and ran from the house with her but already the climate had changed from anger to sadness. Bella was glad that Emmett and Rosalie had the foresight to take Renesmee from the room before her uncle had slid down onto the floor but now it was solely up to Bella to console Jasper.

"But what did I do?" Jasper gasped in pain. "One minute we were fine, the next she is screaming at me and I'm screaming at her and then she broke down. I don't understand it. I don't understand why."

"Neither do I Jasper," Bella admitted. "How have her emotions been the last few days?" 

"She seemed sad yesterday but when I asked her about it she said it was because she was cleaning out our closet for Goodwill," Jasper sighed.

"Alice is obsessed with clothes but not that obsessed," Bella smirked but then went serious. "Could it be Nessie? Is she still upset about her?"

"I don't know," Jasper whispered. "It's possible. But she seems happy enough when she is with her. I haven't sensed anything like before. Right now though, she is miserable, she is in pain Bella and I don't know how to fix it." His voice wavered a little and Bella reached out and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's all right Jazz," Bella murmured. "Edward and I will help you. We'll help Alice. Everything will be okay."

"I hope so," Jasper whispered and he turned and hugged Bella tightly. A sudden wave of hurt and sadness flooded the room and Jasper looked up quickly and saw Edward standing in the back doorway, Alice snuggled into his side. She looked sad and lost and so tiny to him and he gasped as he jumped to his feet.

"Sweetheart?" he whispered fearfully.

"What is…" Alice started but Edward nudged her quickly.

"It wasn't anything Alice, I could see that," he whispered. "Jasper was upset, Bella hugged him, that's all."

"Alice, what is going on?" Jasper gasped and instantly moved so he was standing right in front of her. "Please sweetheart, tell me? I am so worried about you."

"I'm sorry about the things I said Jazz," Alice whispered.

"Forgotten," Jasper shrugged. "I'm more concerned about why. What did I do?"

"You gravitate to Bella," Alice murmured as she looked down at the floor and he could feel her embarrassment and shame flood him.

"So?" Jasper frowned.

"I thought you wanted her instead of me," Alice sighed.

"Excuse me?" Jasper gasped, sure he had heard her wrong.

"As soon as she walks into a room you want to be right near her," Alice whispered. "I couldn't understand why."

"I've explained to Alice that it was only because of the happy emotions Bella has been projecting," Edward explained quickly. "I didn't think you would mind me betraying secret thoughts in this instance."

"What?" Jasper asked in disbelief and a smile threatened to play on his lips but he managed to stop it, realising how much pain Alice had put herself through. "I have you, why would I want her?"

"Oh Alice," Edward sighed sadly.

"Why?" Jasper demanded, Edward's comment making his worry grow.

"Because she had a baby and I can't," Alice whispered sadly.

"Oh gosh, sweetheart!" Jasper groaned and grabbed her and pulled her tightly into his arms. "Never. It isn't just you, its us. We can't have a baby. You're my reason for living. If I can't have a child with you I don't want one."

"I just thought that…" Alice mumbled.

"Don't," Jasper growled softly. "Never think that Alice. I'm so sorry. It was only Bella's happiness that drew me to her. If she died tomorrow I'd be fine, if you did I wouldn't survive. I love you sweetheart, always and forever, no one else."

"Oh Jazz, I'm sorry," Alice whispered.

"Don't be," Jasper smiled and leaned back slightly so he could look down at her and he sent her a strong wave of his love. She giggled and the sound almost brought tears to Jasper's eyes and he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. As they parted Jasper reached for her hand and took it into his own and then he glanced at Edward.

"Thank you," he whispered and then continued in his head. "_We'll be back in a day or two_."

"Go," Edward laughed and Jasper grinned at him before pulling Alice from the house and heading out into the forest for some time alone with her.

**XXX**

A week later Jasper and Emmett were playing chess at the coffee table in the living room and Rosalie was sitting beside Emmett painting her fingernails while Alice lay with her head in Jasper's lap. As he made his next move he dropped his hand and began to run his fingers through her hair. He immediately felt her contentment spread to him and he was glad her emotions were back to being positive after the emotional rollercoaster she had been on the past few weeks.

"Alice, I was thinking," Rosalie said as she held her hand up to examine her nails. "What do you say to a trip to New York next week? It has been ages since we have been shopping together."

"Sounds good," Alice grinned. "Do you mean Esme and Bella too?"

"Not this time," Rosalie smiled. "Just you and me. We haven't done any of our sister stuff together in ages."

"Do you mind Jazz?" Alice asked and looked up at him with pouting eyes.

"Of course I don't," Jasper assured her. "Emmett and I can go hunting."

"I'm in," Emmett grinned.

"Excellent," Alice giggled. "My credit cards need the work out, they have been sooo neglected."

"I bet," Rosalie laughed. "I've seen you on the internet, a weekend of shopping might actually give them a break."

"Oh shush!" Alice growled playfully and poked her tongue out at her sister. Her eyes glazed over, effectively stopping the conversation and Jasper leaned back to look down at her worriedly.

"Sweetheart, what do you see?" he whispered as he moved his hand to her cheek, her head still resting in his lap.

"Irina," Alice murmured. "She's upset, grieving. She started to come here but something changed her course. She's wandering now but she isn't making any decisions."

"Why?" Jasper frowned. "What happened?"

"Oh," Alice gasped and Jasper felt waves of pity and sympathy coming from her. "Oh, poor girl."

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"She saw Bella with Jacob and Renesmee," Alice sighed as her eyes refocused. "It has upset her. That is why she didn't come here."

"Is she going back to her coven?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"I don't see her taking that path," Alice whispered. "Right now she is wandering aimlessly. She isn't making any conscious decisions."

"Poor thing," Rosalie sighed, thinking of the woman they considered a cousin.

"Are Bella or Renesmee in any danger?" Emmett asked. "What did she do to them?"

"Nothing, they are fine," Alice assured him. "Irina just saw them and ran. Bella has already called Edward. He and Carlisle are on their way there but I don't see any danger for them."

"Good," Rosalie murmured.

**XXX**

A few days later Bella was sitting on the couch with Renesmee sleeping by her side as Edward and Carlisle made their final plans for the trip to Brazil the family would take once Carlisle and Bella returned from Italy. Nearby Rosalie and Esme were sitting together making long lists of what they should pack for the trip and Jasper and Emmett sat arguing over what exotic animals would provide more of a challenge to hunt. Alice had listened to them for a while but their conversation had obviously bored her because she got up and began to walk around the room, straightening things and trying to tidy up even though it was virtually spotless.

As Alice moved around the room she kept flicking through her visions, trying desperately to find some clue that Irina was all right. Even though the girl didn't belong to their coven Alice cared about her and she couldn't help remember the sweet girl who had struggled with her crush on Jasper many years earlier.

"Let it go Alice," Jasper said suddenly. "She's not our concern." He glanced over and noticed her face was still frowning in concentration and he smirked as he sent a wave of serenity and calm towards her. Alice immediately relaxed but she knew why and she turned and smiled cheekily at Jasper and poked her tongue out at him.

Jasper grinned at her and she shook her head slightly as she snatched up one of the crystal vases, noticing that the flowers were just starting to wilt and she carried it into the kitchen. Just as she reached the kitchen counter a violent vision hit her and the vase slipped from her fingers and smashed on the floor around her feet. She spun quickly to face her family but her eyes were glazed and wide and the terror she was seeing was obvious to them all. When her panic and horror slammed into Jasper he instantly jumped to his feet and raced to her side.

"What?" he demanded as Edward let out a gasp behind him but Alice just stood frozen, locked in the horror she was seeing in her mind. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her in a desperate attempt to pull her from the terrifying vision but her eyes remained unfocused. "What is it?"

"They're coming for us," Alice whispered and Jasper vaguely heard Edward say the same thing at the same time behind him but he was concentrating solely on Alice.

"All of them," Alice added fearfully.

"Who?" Emmett demanded.

"The Volturi," Alice whimpered.

"All of them," Edward added.

"Why?" Alice whispered. "How?"

"When?" Edward asked as he got to his feet.

"Why?" Esme gasped.

"When?" Jasper said, his voice firm as he bent to look deep into Alice's eyes and he sent her a wave of calmness although he felt anything but calm himself right then.

"Not long," Alice whispered. "There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. Little more than a month."

"Why?" Carlisle asked again.

"They must have a reason," Esme sighed. "Maybe to see ..."

"This isn't about Bella," Alice interrupted. "They're all coming. Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives."

"The wives never leave the tower," Jasper argued. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never."

"They're coming now," Edward whispered.

"But why?"Carlisle said again. "We've done nothing. And if we had what could we possibly do that would bring them down on us?"

"There are so many of us," Edward sighed. "They must want to make sure that..."

"That doesn't answer the crucial question," Carlisle snapped, completely out of character. "Why?"

"Go back Alice," Jasper suggested. "Look for the trigger. Search."

"It came out of nowhere Jazz," Alice whispered. "I wasn't looking for them, or even for us. I was just looking for Irina. She wasn't where I expected her to be..." She broke off as her vision overwhelmed her again and Jasper reached out and grabbed her arm gently when he noticed she was getting unsteady on her feet.

"She decided to go to them," Alice gasped as her eyes refocused again. "Irina decided to go to the Volturi. And then they will decide. It's as if they're waiting for her. Like their decision was already made and just waiting on her."

"Can we stop her?" Jasper asked quickly.

"There's no way," Alice moaned. "She's almost there."

"What is she doing?" Carlisle demanded.

"Think of what she saw that afternoon," Bella whispered. "To someone who'd lost a mother because of the immortal children what would Renesmee look like?"

"An immortal child," Carlisle gasped.

"But she's wrong," Bella yelled hysterically. "Renesmee isn't like those other children. They were frozen but she grows so much every day. They were out of control but she never hurts Charlie or Sue or even shows them things that would upset them. She can control herself. She's already smarter than most adults. There would be no reason..." Bella broke off suddenly and the rest of the family was quiet for a moment until Edward let out a long sigh.

"It's not the kind of crime they hold a trial for love," Edward explained slowly. "Aro's seen Irina's proof in her thoughts. They come to destroy not to be reasoned with."

"But they're wrong," Bella moaned.

"They won't wait for us to show them that," Edward sighed.

"What can we do?" Bella gasped.

"We fight," Emmett replied.

"We can't win," Jasper snapped, pulling Alice instinctively closer to him, unwilling to even entertain the idea that Alice could be killed.

"Well we can't run," Emmet commented. "Not with Demetri around. And I don't know that we can't win. There are a few options to consider. We don't have to fight alone."

"We don't have to sentence the Quileutes to death either Emmett!" Bella snapped.

"Chill Bella," Emmett sighed. "I didn't mean the pack. Be realistic though, do you think Jacob or Sam is going to ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn't about Nessie? Not to mention that, thanks to Irina, Aro knows about our alliance with the pack now too. But I was thinking of our other friends."

"Other friends we don't have to sentence to death," Carlisle whispered.

"Hey, we'll let them decide," Emmett shrugged. "I'm not saying they have to fight with us. If they'd just stand beside us just long enough to make the Volturi hesitate. Bella's right, after all. If we could force them to stop and listen. Though that might take away any reason for a fight."

"Yes," Esme grinned. "That makes sense Emmett. All we need is for the Volturi to pause for one moment. Just long enough to listen."

"We'd need quite a show of witnesses," Rosalie frowned.

"We can ask that much of our friends," Esme nodded. "Just to witness."

"We'd do it for them," Emmett added.

"We'll have to ask them just right," Alice murmured. "They'll have to be shown very carefully."

"Shown?" Jasper asked and Alice and Edward both looked at Renesmee pointedly before Alice turned her attention to checking her visions for who might join the family.

"Tanya's family," Alice whispered. "Siobhan's coven. Amun's. Some of the nomads. Garrett and Mary for certain, maybe Alistair."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked reluctantly.

"Maybe," Alice nodded.

"The Amazons?" Carlisle asked. "Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna?" Alice checked her visions for their response and suddenly a much clearer vision hit her. It was obvious what she had to do and within a fraction of a second the course she needed to take was clear and she quickly shut the vision down and began to think of Jasper and her hunting in the nearby forest recently, hoping it would close Edward out of her head.

"I can't see," she lied in response to Carlisle but Jasper could sense she was lying and squeezed her hand as he frowned at her.

"What was that?" Edward hissed. "That part in the jungle. Are we going to look for them?"

"I can't see," Alice repeated avoiding looking at him or Jasper as her mind raced through what she had to do, what she needed to tell the family and all the while concentrating on keeping Edward out of her head. "We'll have to split up and hurry, before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever we can and get them here to show them. Ask Eleazar. There is more to this than just an immortal child. There is so much. We have to hurry."

"Alice, that was too fast," Edward frowned. "I didn't understand. What was…?"

"I can't see," Alice screamed. "Jacob's almost here."

"I'll deal with…" Rosalie hissed.

"No, let him come," Alice said quickly and reached over and took Jasper's hand and began to pull him towards the back door. "I'll see better away from Nessie too. I need to go. I need to really concentrate. I need to see everything I can. I have to go. Come on Jasper, there's no time to waste!" Jasper sensed her panic and heartbreak but he let her pull him through the door and down the back stairs.

"Hurry, you have to find them all!" Alice called back into the house before she dragged Jasper into the tree cover of the forest.

"Sweetheart, what is going on?" Jasper demanded.

"Not yet," Alice hissed. "We have to get away first. The family cannot hear what I have to tell you." Jasper looked at her worriedly but he could still feel her panic and he nodded his head. She kept his hand in hers and together they broke into a run and began to move quickly away from the house.


	99. Chapter 99

_Thanks to aurike, xxtwilightx, yingyanggirl, poetikxtragedy89, and ja4ever for your reviews._

**XXX**

Once they were a fair distance from the house Alice pulled Jasper's hand to signal him to stop and then she sat down cross legged in one fluid motion on the forest floor. Jasper sank down beside her and leaned his elbows on his knees as he glanced over at her.

"What is going on sweetheart?" he whispered. "You were acting really strange just now."

"I couldn't risk Edward seeing my thoughts," Alice sighed as she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "Jazz, we have so much to do. I have seen what needs to be done to save Renesmee but Edward mustn't know. Aro will touch him before this is over and he must not see what you and I have done."

"Tell me everything sweetheart," Jasper sighed. "What do we need to do?"

"I have seen that if we go to Brazil we will find another child like Renesmee, only this one is a fully grown male," Alice explained. "He lives in the jungle somewhere. I am hoping the Amazons will be able to help us. I saw you and I searching for him with Kachiri. We find him and return in time."

"Is this certain?" Jasper asked.

"Well as certain as I can be," Alice smirked. "If other decisions are made it could change."

"And this will protect Renesmee?" Jasper asked.

"I hope so," Alice sighed. "I feel horrible but we cannot return to the family and tell them why we are gone. We must just go Jazz. Because of Aro they must think that we have deserted them."

"Then that is what we need to do," Jasper murmured. "Once we return I'm sure they'll understand. They are reasonable people, they won't disown us or turn us away without an explanation."

"It's worth the risk," Alice whispered. "That innocent little baby's life is at stake."

"You're positive she will be safe without your visions to guide them here?" Jasper frowned as he thought of Renesmee.

"At the moment yes," Alice nodded. "I feel bad. If things change I won't be here to help Bella protect Renesmee, to get her away to safety in time."

"Maybe there is a way anyway," Jasper mused. "I know a man in Seattle that creates false documents. He's the one Edward, Carlisle and I get all our passports, drivers licenses and fake credit cards from. If you direct Bella to him she can get Renesmee false documents and maybe get her to safety. You say that Aro touches Edward but he can't see Bella's thoughts can he?"

"No," Alice replied.

"Then we need to work out a way to leave a message for Bella that Edward will not see," Jasper sighed.

"That could work," Alice agreed and turned and grinned at him. "I have an idea on that one. I'll need to call past the cottage."

"I'll come with you," Jasper said instantly.

"No, you wait here," Alice said quickly as she jumped to her feet. "I am more successful than you at keeping Edward out of my thoughts. If he should go home while we are there he might read your thoughts and now you know everything."

"Of course," Jasper nodded.

"What is this man's name and address?" Alice asked.

"J. Jenks," Jasper told her and rattled off an address in Seattle. "Hurry sweetheart."

"I will," Alice promised and leaned down and kissed his lips before darting off into the trees.

**XXX**

When Alice reached the cottage she stood in the cover of the trees for a moment and scanned the area but there was no one within range. She ran quickly to the front door and let herself inside and walked straight into the bedroom. She snatched a pen off Bella's night stand and then walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a copy of The Merchant of Venice. She quickly ripped the copyright page from the book and then she leaned the page on the wall as she scribbled a quick note, her plan having completely formed as she had travelled to the cottage.

_Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find. We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We're so sorry that we have to leave you this way with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us. We love you._

_Alice and Jasper _

When she had finished writing the note she folded it and tucked it into her pocket and then she leaned down and wrote on the title page of the book.

_Destroy this!_

"Gosh, I hope for once in her life she actually does what she is told," Alice sighed but she figured it was worth the risk as she scribbled the name and address Jasper gave her on the paper as well. When she was finished she carefully put the book back in its place on the bookshelf and then she turned and ran from the cottage, moving quickly back to the place where Jasper was waiting for her.

**XXX**

When Alice reached Jasper she quickly explained her entire plan to him and although he thought it was a little risky and dangerous he couldn't think of anything better and he knew they didn't have time to argue about it. They moved quickly through the forest together and as they neared the Quileute border Jasper took Alice's hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Jazz," Alice groaned, feeling his protective instinct clicking in with her.

"I agreed to it Alice," Jasper sighed. "But that doesn't mean I am happy about it. At least let me be close enough that if this goes wrong I can maybe stop you from being harmed."

"Okay baby," Alice whispered and snuggled into him as he moved his arm around her shoulder. They reached the Quileute line and they both stopped, their toes pretty much touching the imaginary border.

"Smell that?" Jasper whispered as his nostrils filled with the stench of the wolves.

"They must have been patrolling nearby," Alice nodded and seconds later three wolves appeared through the trees.

"We mean you no harm," Alice said quickly. "You probably recognise us but in case you don't I am Alice Cullen and this is my husband Jasper. Jasper was the one who trained you to fight the newborns. We are looking for Sam." One of the wolves inclined his head and Alice glanced at Jasper before she looked back at the wolves. "I'm sorry, neither us have the gift like Edward where we can communicate with you in this form. Can you all, or at least one of you, phase back to human form so we can speak? It is very important."

The wolves glanced at each other, obviously communicating between themselves and then they turned and walked back into the trees and disappeared although their scents lingered.

"What do we do now?" Jasper whispered. "Have they left?"

"No Jazz," Alice smiled as she spoke in a low voice. "They have gone into the trees to phase back."

"How do you know that?" Jasper frowned.

"Just something Jacob said to me once," Alice shrugged.

"They could have just done it here and made things go a lot quicker," Jasper mumbled.

"You wouldn't have liked that Jazz," Alice smirked and when he frowned at her she giggled at him. "Jazz when they revert back to their human form from wolf they are naked."

"Oh," Jasper nodded and then his eyes went wide. "Oh! Then it's a damn good job they didn't do that in front of you."

"Oh Jazzy," Alice laughed but her laughter was cut short as Sam walked out of the trees and over to stand in front of them.

"What can I do for you?" Sam asked as he crossed his arms and stared at them.

"We need your permission to cross your land to get to the ocean," Alice explained. "Believe me, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't a matter of life and death."

"If I allow you this I must accompany you," Sam told them. "And if you should decide to hunt on our land you will be killed instantly."

"We aren't thirsty," Alice assured him. "We just need a quick passage to the water."

"Okay," Sam agreed. "Come." They looked at each for a moment and then Jasper squeezed Alice's hand and they walked over the invisible line. Sam gave them a smile and then he suddenly phased back to wolf form and Jasper grabbed Alice and shoved her behind him.

"Its okay Jazz," Alice said quickly. "He will travel faster in that form, that's all." Jasper relaxed and Sam glanced at them before bounding off into the trees and Jasper and Alice raced after him.

**XXX**

When they reached the cliff edge that looked over the water Sam nodded his head and ran back to the trees and moments later he returned in human form again. Alice offered him a smile as he walked back to them and he stopped a few paces in front of them.

"Thank you," Alice smiled and pulled the piece of paper from her pocket held it out to him. "Our family will come looking for us. When they do can you please give them this?" Sam looked at the paper for a moment and then nodded his head and reached out and took it and placed it carefully in his own pocket.

"Jacob and I can communicate now we have reached a truce," Sam told them. "Should I ask him to let your family know you have been this way?"

"No," Alice said quickly. "That note is very important. If you wait they will come looking for us. It should only be a day or so. They will follow our scents to the place where we met you."

"Very well," Sam nodded and held his hand out towards the ocean. "If that is all you best be on your way."

"Thank you," Alice smiled again and then she turned to Jasper and nodded her head. They linked hands and then together they dived gracefully into the ocean, hitting the water with perfection. They rose to the surface and began to swim as Sam stood on the cliff and watched until they had disappeared over the horizon.

**XXX**

The following day the Cullens returned to the house after discovering Jasper and Alice's defection in quiet, reflective moods. They began to make their preparations to leave and when Edward and Bella returned Edward nodded his head to the back yard and Carlisle and Emmett managed to slip outside with him.

"What is it bro?" Emmett asked as soon as the three men were alone.

"Jasper and Alice," Edward sighed.

"Like I said before, they have their own free will," Carlisle whispered.

"I knew they were going to leave and I didn't do anything," Edward sighed guiltily.

"What do you mean?" Emmett frowned.

"Weeks ago," Edward explained. "Alice was distraught and Jasper decided to take her away. They had plane tickets to Paris booked. They were planning on leaving our family long before this happened."

"Then this was just an excuse to go without saying goodbye?" Emmett growled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well stuff them! We don't need the stupid pixie and her weak emotional husband. Stuff them!" Emmett turned and stormed back into the house and Edward and Carlisle shared a sad look.

"He doesn't mean it," Edward whispered. "He's hurt. He was close to Jasper."

"I know," Carlisle sighed. "We are all hurt. But right now we have to focus on Renesmee and the threat of the Volturi. Later we can grieve for Jasper and Alice."

"I suppose so," Edward nodded and together the two of them hurried back inside to join the family again.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice emerged from the ocean carefully on a deserted Colombian beach and they scanned the area around them before sitting down on the sandy beach.

"We should probably keep moving," Jasper murmured.

"I know," Alice sighed. "Just give me a moment. I'm enjoying the sunshine and my clothes are nearly dry."

"Of course," Jasper smiled, watching her with intense eyes, loving the way her skin sparkled with the sun. "You look gorgeous sweetheart."

"You do too," Alice smiled softly. Her eyes glazed over and she slipped into a vision of Edward and Bella talking.

"_Demetri," Bella said and it was obvious they were discussing the Volturi._

"_Demetri is mine," Edward growled._

"_Why?" Bella frowned._

"_For Alice," Edward replied. "It's the only thanks I can give her now for the last fifty years."_

"Oh," Alice gasped and let out a sob as her eyes refocused.

"What did you see sweetheart?" Jasper asked softly.

"Edward," Alice whispered. "Even after they think we deserted them he still cares, he still loves me."

"Of course he does," Jasper smiled. "You're his sister."

"Yeah," Alice sighed and jumped to her feet. "We should keep moving. We have to find the Amazon coven quickly." Jasper nodded his head in agreement and the two of them raced up the beach and disappeared into the forest in a hurry to find the coven who might hold all the answers they were seeking.


	100. Chapter 100

_Thank you to Jessie Alice, zelgirl, xxtwilightx, yingyanggirl and ja4ever for your reviews._

_Just a warning, there is only five chapters left after this one for this story and I got the finished ones back from my beta today so I'll try do daily updates until its done. I have already started the sequel to this so the story won't finish. Endless Dawn will stop at the end of Breaking Dawn and then the sequel will pick up from there. _

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice hadn't been travelling very long when they noticed the forest was thinning and they could hear the sounds of cars travelling on a highway.

"Maybe we should move further inland," Jasper suggested.

"No," Alice said quickly. "I need to get into a city before we disappear into the Amazon."

"Why?" Jasper smirked. "You need to go shopping?"

"Actually yes," Alice laughed as she playfully slapped his arm. "I want to get a cell phone."

"I have mine," Jasper offered.

"Yeah and its been in the ocean for the last day," Alice grinned.

"Good point," Jasper smiled.

"I can see there is a town just ahead, Tumaco," Alice murmured. "It's a shipping port but it should have somewhere I can get a phone."

"What do you need a phone for?" Jasper asked. "I don't think we'll get reception in the Amazon."

"No we won't," Alice said surely. "But I want to call Peter and Charlotte and Marcel and Angelina to see if they will go to Forks."

"Of course," Jasper nodded. They moved through the forest towards the town and ten they lingered in the trees until the day had gone dark. Once it was dark enough that their skin wouldn't shimmer they slipped into the town and it didn't take them long to find a store and purchase a phone. When Alice had got everything she needed they moved back out into the cover of the forest and then they sat down and Alice dialled Charlotte's number.

"Hello?" the other women's breezy voice came through.

"Hi Charlotte, its Alice," Alice said into the phone.

"Alice, how are you? How is Jazz?" Charlotte asked.

"We're both fine," Alice assured her. "But I have an important favour to ask of you and Peter."

"Anything," Charlotte smiled. "What can we do for you?"

"I need you to go to Forks," Alice sighed. "I haven't got time to explain but it's important. Our family needs you."

"Okay, and I am guessing from that you aren't currently in Forks?" Charlotte asked.

"No, Jazz and I are elsewhere," Alice said vaguely.

"And you can't tell me where," Charlotte asked.

"It's better if I don't," Alice replied.

"And you can't tell me why?" Charlotte prodded.

"I shouldn't," Alice admitted.

"Okay," Charlotte sighed finally.

"Okay," Alice echoed, sure it would be a lot harder than that to convince her.

"Okay, yeah we will go," Charlotte laughed. "Obviously this is extremely important and I trust you Alice. I know if you say to do something we have to do it. I don't need to know the whys. Will we see you there?"

"We have left the family," Alice said vaguely, not wanting to give Charlotte too much information that Edward could see, and in turn Aro.

"What?" Charlotte gasped but recovered well. "You will stay in touch right? Peter and I will see you and Jazz again?"

"I have to go Charlotte," Alice said quickly. "Please hurry." She snapped the phone shut and hung her head for a moment and Jasper sighed as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sweetheart?" he whispered, feeling sadness coming from her.

"I just hate lying to her," Alice sighed. "They are the only people from your past and I don't like being that way with her."

"She'll understand," Jasper assured her. "Do you want me to call Marcel?"

"Yes please," Alice whispered and handed him the phone, not wanting to have to avoid anymore questions from their friends. She sat quietly as Jasper dialled Marcel and Angelina's number but after a few moments he snapped the phone shut.

"No answer?" Alice asked.

"Turned off," Jasper sighed as he handed the phone back to her.

"Well we might be able to try later," Alice shrugged. "We should get moving though. We need to find the Amazon coven as soon as we can."

"Which way?" Jasper asked as he got to his feet and held his hand out to her and she smiled as he helped her to her feet.

"If we head west we should find them in about two days," Alice grinned.

"Let's go," Jasper smiled and they turned and ran through the forest, eager to find the Amazon coven.

**XXX**

For nearly two days Jasper and Alice moved through the Amazon Jungle, their senses trained as they search for the others of their kind. As they travelled they sensed presence of two jaguars and Alice turned to look at Jasper. He noticed her eyes were beginning to go black and he felt the thirst and excitement flowing from her and he squeezed her hand in his and pulled her to a stop.

"Shall we hunt?" he grinned.

"Oh yes," Alice giggled and Jasper waved his hand towards the scent on the jaguars and Alice leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek and then she turned and raced towards the animals. Jasper stayed back as she fed and then once she was finished he went in search of his own prey. When he was done he found Alice sitting near a tree and he moved to her and sat down beside her.

"Feeling better now?" he whispered as he put his arm around her shoulder and lowered his lips to lightly kiss her neck.

"Much," Alice purred as she melted into him and he felt the lust flowing from her. Jasper grinned and slowly moved his lips up her neck, placing light kisses on her smooth skin before kissing along her jaw and up to her lips. When he crushed his lips to hers so gave a slight whimper of longing and Jasper smirked into the kiss as he put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"Well, excuse us," a voice said in amusement and Jasper instantly ripped his lips from Alice's and jumped to his feet, crouching into a protective pose as he let out a hiss of warning.

"Easy there," the voice murmured and three Amazonian women stepped from the trees.

"Oh, Jazz, its okay," Alice whispered and got to her feet and put her hand on Jasper's arm. He straightened up but kept his eyes locked on the women and Alice took a tentative step forward.

"Are you Kachiri, Zafrina and Senna?" Alice asked.

"Who is asking?" one of them demanded, causing Jasper to emit a low growl at her.

"I am Alice Cullen," Alice introduced herself as she squeezed her fingers on Jasper's arm to tell him to cut it out. "And this is my husband Jasper."

"Cullen?" the woman echoed.

"Yes, I am the daughter of Carlisle Cullen," Alice nodded, suspecting these were the women they had been searching for.

"Our dear friend Carlisle, how is he?" the woman asked and Alice smiled as she realised this was Zafrina.

"He is well," Alice answered. "But he is in need of your assistance."

"How can we help him?" Senna asked immediately.

"Zafrina and Senna, he needs you to go to Forks," Alice told them.

"Why only the two of us?" Zafrina asked as she glanced at Kachiri.

"I need Kachiri's help here," Alice murmured.

"You are asking us to split our small coven?" Zafrina frowned.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't extremely important," Alice sighed. "And urgent. There is no time to waste."

"Can you tell us why?" Zafrina asked.

"No I can't," Alice admitted. "All I can say is that you must hurry."

"Okay," Zafrina nodded. "Kachiri? Is this all right with you?"

"It is fine," Kachiri agreed. "I trust Carlisle and every member of his coven."

"Then we will leave you with them and make our way to Forks," Zafrina decided and glanced at Senna. Alice turned to Jasper and they stood together, trying not to overhear the emotional goodbyes between the three women. Finally Zafrina and Senna stepped away from Kachiri and they looked over at Jasper and Alice.

"We will be on our way my American friends," Zafrina smiled.

"Thank you," Alice said passionately and they watched as Zafrina and Senna gave Kachiri a final hug and then turned and disappeared through the trees.

"Now can you tell me why I must remain behind?" Kachiri asked.

"Not yet," Alice sighed. "Give them a chance to get out of hearing range and then I will explain everything."

"Very well," Kachiri nodded and she settled back to lean against a tree as she waited.

**XXX**

"So it has been an hour," Kachiri murmured. "Can you tell me now what is going on?"

"I guess its safe," Alice nodded and scanned the area around them but there was no sign that Zafrina and Senna were still in the area. "Did you ever meet my brother Edward? Carlisle's first son?"

"Yes I did," Kachiri smiled.

"He has recently married," Alice explained. "Bella, a human girl. Although she is one of us now."

"Good for him," Kachiri grinned.

"Before she was turned they had a baby, a half breed," Alice added. "Renesmee, Nessie. Now the Volturi are coming for our family because they have been misinformed that Nessie is an immortal child."

"Half-breeds are not immortal children," Kachiri said with a roll of her eyes.

"We know," Alice nodded. "There have been legends, rumours, of the existence of half-breeds for centuries. All the research we were able to do in Forks suggests that the answer lie here, somewhere in Brazil. I saw a vision that suggested you led us to a half breed male. Do you know anything that might assist us?"

"Maybe," Kachiri smiled. "A few years ago we came across a couple like us. We spent a few days with them before they moved on. They told us stories about a family of half breeds."

"A family of half breeds?" Alice whispered in excitement.

"Yes," Kachiri nodded. "According to them a male vampire has been conducting research and experiments for centuries. He has been mating with human women for hundreds of years to produce his own offspring."

"Oh my gosh!" Alice gasped. "Do you know where he is?"

"They mentioned Anapu," Kachiri told her. "It's a small town about a day's trip from here, at our speed anyway. I have no idea if he is there, or even if he was then whether he still is now, but that would be where I would suggest starting."

"Can you guide us there?" Jasper asked.

"Of course," Kachiri grinned and leapt to her feet. "Let's go." She turned and hurried off into the jungle and Jasper and Alice jumped up and quickly followed her.

**XXX**

As the group approached the outskirts of Anapu Kachiri came to a halt and turned and smiled at Jasper and Alice.

"The town of Anapu is right ahead," she told them. "The people we spoke with said he had a small house somewhere in the forest on the outskirts. Maybe we should split up and search for it?"

"No, we stay together," Jasper said protectively. "We don't know who this man is or if he is a threat or not."

"Your husband is very protective isn't he?" Kachiri smirked at Alice.

"Yes he is," Alice smiled as she glanced lovingly at Jasper. "I don't mind."

"I would, that's why I never married," Kachiri shrugged but smiled at Jasper. "Very well, we stay together."

"Let's head this way," Alice suggested as she pointed, feeling Jasper's irate mood with Kachiri for her comments and wanting to ease the tension. She slipped her hand into Jasper's and they began to walk carefully through the forest all three of their senses on heightened alert.

**XXX**

They had circled three quarters of the town and Alice could feel Jasper's frustration washing over her own when Kachiri suddenly stopped just in front of them.

"Do you smell that?" she hissed in a low voice. Jasper and Alice breathed in and Alice turned and grinned at Jasper when they smelt the scent of their own kind.

"There is a house up ahead," Kachiri whispered to them.

"It is his," Alice murmured excitedly. "I can see he is there, and two female half-breeds are with him."

"No other males?" Jasper asked, remembering Alice had seen a male half-breed in her vision.

"No, but maybe he is out hunting," Alice sighed.

"Let's go find out," Jasper nodded and took Alice hand in his as they carefully approached the house.


	101. Chapter 101

_Thank you to yingyanggirl, xxtwilightx and Jessie Alice for your reviews. _

**XXX**

As Jasper, Alice and Kachiri stepped into the clearing surrounding the house the front door opened and a male vampire walked out with two female half-breeds gathered tentatively behind him.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "And what is your business here?"

"My name is Jasper Whitlock," Jasper said as he stepped forward so he was positioned between the man and Alice and Kachiri. "This is my wife Alice and our friend Kachiri. We don't mean you harm. We have come to discuss the half-breeds with you."

"What is your interest in them?" the man growled.

"We have a half breed in our own family," Jasper told him. "We only wish to speak to you for information. We have no interest in harming you or your daughters."

"You have a half breed child?" the man asked with interest as he glanced between Jasper and Alice.

"No," Jasper admitted. "It is my brother's child. She is a member of our coven."

"And where have you come from?" the man asked.

"North America," Jasper said vaguely, not wanting to give the town name of Forks until he knew for certain the man was no threat.

"And the child's mother?" the man asked.

"She was turned following the birth," Jasper explained.

"She survived?" the man gasped and the girls behind him looked at each other nervously.

"She did," Jasper nodded and he could feel the curiosity coming from the man and the girls behind him.

"Well, please come in," the man smiled. "I would love to hear your story. My name is Joham and these are two of my daughters, Adora and Anaya."

"Nice to meet you," Alice smiled politely as she slipped up to stand beside Jasper.

"Please come in," Joham repeated and Alice glanced at Jasper and once he nodded his head at her they walked up the stairs with Kachiri behind them. They followed Joham and the girls inside and they were instantly surprised at how modern and homely it was in the house.

"Please sit down," Joham offered them and waved towards two overstuffed couches. "Adora and Anaya will prepare rooms for you so you have some privacy."

"Oh we can't stay that long," Alice said quickly.

"Nonsense," Joham shook his head. "What we have to discuss will take days and we will need to take breaks."

"Days?" Alice echoed.

"I want to hear all about your half-breed," Joham smiled. "And I am guessing you are looking for me to ask me some questions?"

"Sort of," Jasper nodded. "Our half-breed, as you call her, is named Renesmee, Nessie for short. She is only a baby really."

"How old?" Joham asked.

"Three months," Jasper replied.

"Oh I remember that age," Joham smiled as he glanced at Anaya and Adora. "They are so adorable in the first few years."

"Yes they are," Alice grinned.

"We have a small problem with Nessie," Jasper added. "Which is why we came looking for you."

"Please, explain?" Joham prodded.

"Another vampire has seen her and because she lost her mother during the purge on immortal children she mistook Nessie for an immortal child," Jasper explained.

"Ridiculous," Joham smirked knowingly. "Half-breeds are nothing like immortal children. I met one once and they don't have the control or intelligence of a half-breed."

"Exactly," Jasper nodded. The door behind them opened and Jasper, Alice and Kachiri turned quickly as another half-breed woman walked into the house.

"Oh there you are," Joham smiled and got to his feet and walked quickly to her side. "This is my eldest daughter, Amdis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jasper nodded formally.

"Hello," Alice grinned.

"Amdis, that is an unusual name," Kachiri commented.

"It means immortal," Amdis said in a silky voice. "Father loved the play of meaning in it when he named me."

"You have three beautiful daughters," Jasper smiled, remembering that Alice's vision had shown her a half-breed male. "Do you have any sons?"

"One," Joham nodded abruptly and Jasper could feel his reticence and nervousness peak.

"Father, we need to hunt," Adora said firmly.

"Oh, of course," Joham said quickly. "If you'll excuse me I must take my younger daughters hunting. Please make yourselves at home. We can talk more when we return."

He waved at the door and the two girls quickly drifted out and he turned and hurried out after them. Amdis stood there until they had gone and then she looked at their three guests and shrugged her shoulders before hurrying out of the room.

**XXX**

Kachiri had drifted out of the room as well and Alice moved to lay her head in Jasper's lap. They could hear Amdis and Kachiri talk in another room and Jasper was running his fingers through Alice's hair when he glanced down and noticed she had slipped into a vision.

"What do you see?" he asked instantly.

"Bella is going to Jenks," Alice grinned. "She will have a little trouble finding him but she will get what Renesmee needs."

"Good," Jasper smiled.

**XXX**

It wasn't until the next morning that Joham, Anaya and Adora returned and as soon as they walked into the house the two girls went to find their sister and Kachiri and Joham smiled at their other guests.

"I'm sorry our conversation was cut short," he murmured as he sat on the chair opposite them. "I don't allow my younger girls to hunt without me."

"Of course," Jasper nodded. "Unfortunately our time is short. As I was telling you, Renesmee has been mistaken for an immortal child. The vampire who made this mistake has gone to the Volturi." Joham took in a sharp breath and neither Jasper or Alice needed to ask if he had heard of the Volturi.

"We are gathering witnesses to attest to them that Renesmee is not dangerous like immortal children," Alice explained.

"Your witness would be most invaluable," Jasper added.

"Absolutely out of the question," Joham said quickly. "I have not left South America in over three hundred years and I never will. We have a peaceful life here, outside that can be dangerous and I have desire to do so."

"What about your daughters?" Jasper asked. "If you would allow one of them to return with us I will vouch for her safety and escort her back when we have finished."

"Absolutely not!" Joham growled.

"Your son?" Alice whispered, remembering her vision.

"Possibly," Joham murmured. "He doesn't live here with us."

"Does he live nearby?" Jasper asked. "We could go to him?"

"Maybe," Joham mused. "I will think about it and let you know in a day or two."

"Our need is urgent," Alice sighed.

"That is the best I can do," Joham shrugged. "I will give you my answer as soon as I have made my decision. My relationship with my son is complex, I need to think this through before I tell you where to locate him."

"We understand," Jasper nodded although Alice felt his frustration slip through.

"I must admit," Joham added. "I thought you were merely here to ask about the research I have been doing."

"Research?" Jasper echoed and then he nodded. "You mean on the half-breeds? I'm sure our coven leader would be interested in that."

"It is more than that," Joham admitted. "The half-breeds were only the first stage and now it is perfected. I have moved onto the next stage of my experiments."

"The next stage?" Jasper frowned.

"It is something that may interest the two of you," Joham smiled. "I am experimenting on a way for a vampire couple to have children. Without the need of using a human."

"That's impossible!" Jasper snapped, his anger heightening as he felt hope flow from Alice. "Please don't, my wife doesn't need to be hearing this."

"I am sorry," Joham apologised. "It is far from possible yet but I would have once said it was impossible for a male vampire to have children with a human woman. I have disproved that one now. My early research shows it may one day be possible for a vampire couple to have a child."

"Don't!" Jasper hissed furiously and turned to Alice. "Sweetheart, do not get your hopes up over the words of one man. Carlisle has explained it to you. It can never happen. Please baby, do not listen to him."

"I'll go join Kachiri and the girls," Alice whispered and Jasper could feel the disappointment flowing from her. He sat silently as she got up and drifted from the room and once she had disappeared he turned his angry eyes back to Joham.

"I am dreadfully sorry," Joham sighed, feeling the anger of the man in front of him.

"Alice has been struggling with the fact we cannot have children for over sixty years," Jasper admitted. "Since Renesmee's birth her grief and anguish has increased again. I don't want her holding false hopes. It will only make things worse."

"Of course," Joham nodded. "I will not discuss it in front of her again."

"Thank you," Jasper murmured and glanced at the doorway Alice had left through before leaning closer to Joham. "But please, tell me more of your research?"

"With pleasure," Joham grinned. "Come, join me in my office. The women will not hear us there." He got to his feet and Jasper quickly stood up and followed him and they didn't say another word until they were both sitting in Joham's study.

"I am limited to what I can prove right now," Joham started. "Most of it is just theory. The only women I have access to are half-breeds and they are so different to regular vampires. My research and experience with the half-breeds, as well as the birth of your brother's child, proves that vampire men are still capable of having children. I am working on the supposition that the same is true for vampire women, with a little help."

"Help?" Jasper echoed.

"My understanding of vampire physiology is that the sole reason a vampire couple cannot have children is because the woman's eggs are frozen and trapped," Joham explained.

"Carlisle has a similar theory," Jasper nodded, remembering how Carlisle had explained it to Alice many years earlier.

"I believe if I can find a way to release the eggs it will be possible for a vampire woman to conceive," Joham smiled.

"You haven't found a way then?" Jasper asked.

"Not exactly," Joham admitted. "I have a theory. If I could introduce an enormous amount of human fertility drugs and hormones directly to the eggs it should stimulate them and hopefully they can pass through the barrier. I have even managed to create a syringe made of vampire teeth that will penetrate the skin."

"Have you tried this yet?" Jasper asked and he could feel his own hope building and he was glad Alice hadn't heard this part.

"Not yet," Joham sighed. "I can only work on the theory until I find a vampire woman willing to test the theory. Maybe your wife…."

"Out of the question," Jasper hissed.

"Of course, I understand," Joham nodded. "Forgive me."

"Please, do not mention any of this to Alice," Jasper asked firmly.

"I won't," Joham promised sincerely and Jasper hoped he wouldn't break his word and upset Alice needlessly.


	102. Chapter 102

_Thank you to xxtwilightx, aurike, yingyanggirl, ja4ever, Betty-wa16, and Amber1983 for your reviews. _

_I won't be updating my other stories (Shadows of Midnight and The Pact) until after Christmas. What I have posted of those is all I have back from my beta and she is away now until next week. I'll try and get on again tomorrow to give you another update of this and then that will be it until after Christmas too. If I don't make it on tomorrow hope you all have a great Christmas._

**XXX**

The following morning Jasper and Alice were sitting alone in the living room of Joham's house when Kachiri walked into the room.

"Any luck with him yet?" she asked as she looked at them both.

"Not yet," Jasper sighed. "He has been in his study working most of the night. When he comes out I'll remind him it is an urgent matter."

"Do you think we will be here for at least the day?" Kachiri asked.

"I think so," Jasper nodded.

"Good, well I might slip out to feed," Kachiri murmured. "There is a bigger town about a hundred miles away. I'll go there to feed. I should be back by nightfall."

"That's fine," Jasper smiled and Kachiri grinned at them both before turning and racing from the house.

"Maybe we should hunt too," Alice murmured. "Your eyes are black."

"I don't want to leave Joham by himself," Jasper sighed. "The emotions coming from him are troubling me. I wouldn't be surprised if we got back from hunting to find them all gone."

"Then I will stay," Alice decided. "Your eyes are really dark baby, you should go feed."

"I don't want to leave you alone here," Jasper argued.

"I'll be fine," Alice grinned at him. "Please, if you don't I will worry about you."

"Maybe just a quick hunt," Jasper murmured.

"I'll be fine Jazz," Alice assured him. "Joham probably won't even come out of his study."

"Watch him, he is up to something, I can feel it," Jasper warned.

"I will," Alice promised and Jasper leaned over and kissed her before getting to his feet and racing from the house.

**XXX**

Alice was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall as she flicked randomly through her visions when she heard movement at the back of the house and a few seconds later Joham walked into the room.

"I am sorry," he murmured as soon as he saw her. "I got that engrossed in my work I completely forgot I had guests."

"That's fine," Alice smiled.

"Where is that husband of yours?" Joham asked as he glanced around the empty room.

"He just slipped out to hunt," Alice told him.

"Actually that might be a good thing," Joham smiled as he walked over and sat down on the couch beside her. "Did he mention what he and I discussed last night?"

"No, he didn't," Alice admitted.

"I was telling him about my research for vampire couples to have children," Joham told her.

"Jasper doesn't think that is possible," Alice whispered.

"He was intrigued by my research," Joham smirked. "I think he now realises that it may in fact be possible."

"How?" Alice gasped.

"I have developed an injection that will stimulate ovulation in vampire women," Joham explained. "And a way of administering it through thick, strong vampire skin."

"And if you gave a vampire woman this injection they would be capable of having a baby?" Alice asked.

"In theory," Joham nodded. "Obviously, I have yet to test it. I haven't found a vampire woman willing to try. Well at least one with a mate who is also agreeable."

"I would," Alice said instantly.

"No, your husband is against that," Joham murmured. "I suggested it last night. He made me promise not to even mention this to you. I believe he thinks it would give you false hope."

"He's wrong," Alice sighed. "Would you be willing to do your experiment on me if I agreed to it?"

"Of course," Joham nodded. "But what about your husband? He is against it."

"How long would it take?" Alice frowned.

"Only a few minutes for the shot," Joham told her. "Then you would need to be intimate with your husband within a day for the drugs to have their full effect."

"Leave that bit up to me," Alice smirked. "Can you give me the shot while Jazz is out hunting?" 

"Of course, right now if that is what you want," Joham nodded.

"Okay," Alice grinned. "Let's do it." Joham smiled at her and held his hand out to her and she let him help her to her feet before she followed him back into his study.

Once they had entered the room Joham shut the door behind them and he smiled at Alice before walking over to a cupboard. He opened it and began to pull things from it and Alice stood watching him nervously.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked softly.

"Lay down on the couch," Joham told her, his back still to her as he worked. "Lift your shirt so I can give you the injection in your lower stomach." Alice bit her lip nervously as she walked over to the couch and after she had laid back on it she lifted her shirt slightly to reveal the skin of her stomach.

"So will this hurt?" she whispered.

"Not too much I hope," Joham answered. "I'm sorry, I can't really answer that question. You are the first vampire I have done this on."

"Of course," Alice nodded.

"Okay," Joham murmured and turned to face her and Alice tried to ignore the strange looking syringe in his hand and the bright green liquid inside it. "Just try and relax Alice, I'll be as quick as I can."

"If it works any pain will be worth it," Alice smiled.

"Yes it will," Joham agreed. He walked over to Alice and bent down over her and he glanced up to look at her quickly. When their eyes locked Alice nodded her head slowly and Joham turned his attention back to her stomach. He lowered the syringe to her skin and she felt a strange sensation as he began to push it through her tough skin. As the needle entered her she felt the pain more and more but it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be.

"Okay, just hold still a moment," Joham muttered, his voice deep with concentration, and then Alice watched in fascination as his thumb began to pushing down on the plunger of the syringe and the green liquid started to enter her body. When the syringe was emptied Joham carefully pulled it from her and he placed his hand over where he had injected her. As he tossed the syringe to one side Alice started to get up but Joham pushed her back down firmly.

"Don't move for a moment," he whispered and Alice relaxed back again. "You know, this really isn't fair."

"What isn't?" Alice frowned.

"I had hoped to be part of the first successful experiment for this," Joham murmured.

"Jasper and I will be eternally grateful to you if it works," Alice smiled.

"No, a little more than that," Joham smirked and at that moment a violent vision took Alice.

She saw clearly what Joham had in mind for her and she gasped as she tried desperately to pull herself from the vision. As her eyes refocused she became aware of strong arms pinning her to the couch and Joham lying on top of her, his body pressing hers into the couch.

"Get off me!" she hissed angrily as she struggled to get out from underneath him.

"No!" Joham snapped. "I didn't spend years on research for your husband to be the first vampire father. This child will be mine!" Alice's eyes went wide as the implications of his words set in and she began to writhe fruitlessly in his tight embrace. As Joham struggled to keep her pinned down and at the same time pry her legs open the full terror of what he was about to do to her slammed into her.

"Jazz!" she screeched in absolute terror, hoping her husband was miraculously within hearing distance and would save her in time.

"He isn't here!" Joham growled and slammed his hand over her mouth to quieten her and Alice was helpless as he tore her clothes from her body and started to take what he wanted.

**XXX**

Jasper had hunted four jaguars and was feeling quite full and he decided to start heading back to the house. He was only a few miles away from home when he sensed the presence of another vampire and moments later Kachiri stepped from the tree cover.

"How was your hunting?" he smiled at her.

"Fulfilling," Kachiri grinned as her glowing red eyes seemed to sparkle. "You?"

"The same," Jasper nodded. "Are you heading back to the house now?"

"I was," Kachiri smiled and the two of them began to move leisurely in the direction of the house. "You seem to be spending a lot of time talking to Joham. Are you any closer to finding his son?"

"No," Jasper admitted. "To be honest we have been discussing his research more than anything. I was just thinking about it all now. When we get back I am going to push about locating his son. Too much time has already been wasted."

"Maybe you should remind him of the urgency," Kachiri suggested.

"I will," Jasper nodded. The continued moving through the forest and they were still a far distance from the house when Jasper suddenly stopped cold and a frown spread across his face.

"Jasper, what is it?" Kachiri murmured worriedly.

"Did you hear that?" Jasper frowned.

"I didn't hear anything," Kachiri shrugged.

"Alice is calling for me," Jasper hissed.

"I didn't hear it," Kachiri shook her head.

"Something is wrong," Jasper growled, his attention now completely trained in the direction of his wife and the house. He began to move in that direction and Kachiri followed silently after him, wondering to herself if maybe he was just being overprotective again.

As they approached the house from the southern side Jasper felt his worry and concern growing. They were only a short distance from the house when suddenly strong waves of fear, terror and pain slammed into him, more intense than anything he had ever felt in his entire existence. He knew instantly there was only one person in the world he would feel such strong emotions from and he was already moving faster towards the house as the thought hit him.

"Alice!" he snarled as he raced towards the house.

As soon as he entered the house he could sense Alice in Joham's study and he moved quickly, almost destroying everything in his path as he raced to the room. He flung open the door, ripping it from the hinges as he did and rushed into the room. The sight before him nearly drove him to his knees for a moment and the emotions from Alice and the ones raging inside him threatened to completely overwhelm him. In front of him Joham was on the couch with his wife, his Alice, pinned under him as he committed the vilest act Jasper imagined anyone could ever commit on his Alice.

"No!" Jasper roared, his voice shattering the windows as he lunged towards the couch, his mind blind with rage.

Jasper grabbed the other man and tore him from Alice and Joham barely had a chance to defend himself as Jasper hurled him across the room. He slammed into the wall, shattering the plaster behind him, but Jasper was instantly there and pulled him to his feet. He let out an angry hiss and a red cloud of anger seemed to fall over his eyes as he focused solely on destroying the vile creature in front of him.

**XXX**

Alice sat on the couch, huddled in a ball, her eyes locked on Jasper. Jasper had well and truly torn Joham to shreds and parts of the other man were scattered around the room. The carnage Jasper had inflicted in such a short time was tremendous and Alice watched as her husband stalked over to the fireplace in one corner of the room and grabbed some matches and quickly lit a fire. He didn't even look at Alice as he began to move around the room, collecting up the pieces of Joham's body and tossing them into the fire.

Once he had made sure every piece was in the fire Jasper grabbed a stick resting by the fire place and began to poke the fire, making sure every last bit of Joham's body burned. Time seemed to stand still as he worked on the fire but finally it stopped feeding on the body parts and began to simper out.

"Jazz?" Alice whispered fearfully as she looked at his back, well aware of the myriad of emotions he was projecting throughout the room. Jasper let out as long, drawn out sigh and then slowly he turned away from the fire to face Alice. He lifted his head and looked straight at her and Alice almost cringed at the anger and hate in his glare.

"Jazz?" she whimpered again as she shrunk back into the couch, her eyes locked on her out of control husband.


	103. Chapter 103

_Thank you to Amber1983, aurike, Lindsabelle, yingyanggirl, Katalyst00, fallunder, PrettyinBlack8, pinkprincess13310, note4 and ja4ever for your reviews. _

**XXX**

"Alice," Jasper rasped but he made no effort to move towards her.

"Jazz, I am so sorry," Alice whispered. "Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not," Jasper sighed. "I just can't come any closer to you yet sweetheart, my emotions and yours are too powerful. I don't want to project onto you what I feel right now."

"I can feel it anyway Jazz," Alice murmured.

"Not as intense as it could be," Jasper whispered. "Just give me a moment." He turned his back to her again and walked over to the window and as he stared out through the now shattered glass Alice could almost see the internal battle raging inside him as he struggled to contain his emotions. Finally he turned back to face her and Alice's eyes seemed wide and bright and he realised she was also trying to stop the emotions racing through her. As soon as his eyes locked on hers she lost her struggle and she crumpled before his eyes.

"Jazz," she dry sobbed as she seemed to collapse into the couch holding her.

"Sweetheart, I am right here," Jasper gasped and moved quickly across the room and drew her into his arms as he sat down beside her. "He cannot hurt you again, no man will ever harm you in such a way ever again." Alice seemed to melt into him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her and concentrated on sending calming emotions to her as he held her. They sat that way for hours, time having no meaning as Jasper concentrated on using his gift to comfort Alice. Finally he could sense her emotions were a little more under control and he leaned back a little to look down at her.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" he asked as gently as he could.

"I trusted him," Alice whispered. "I shouldn't have. He told me about the research he has been doing."

"He promised me he wouldn't do that," Jasper sighed but after what he had witnessed it didn't really surprise him that Joham hadn't kept his word.

"I asked him to try it on me," Alice admitted. "It sounded so promising. He really thought he had found a way for vampires to have children. Maybe he has. He gave me the injections and then I was going to come and find you. I'm sorry I didn't speak to you first. I was just so desperate I thought if I did it before we talked you wouldn't stay mad at me and we could have what we wanted."

"I'm not mad," Jasper murmured. "What went wrong?"

"After he gave me the injection he told me I needed to keep still," Alice told him. "I saw a vision of what he was going to do but by the time I came out of it he had me pinned down and I couldn't break free. I tried Jazz, I promise I tried."

"I know you would have," Jasper assured her with a sigh. "This is as much my fault as yours. I know how desperate you are, I never should have left you alone with him."

"I really thought it would be okay," Alice sighed. "Until he started raving about how he wanted to be part of the first experiment I really thought he would just give me the injection and then leave you and me to it. I thought we could finally have the baby we have wanted for so long."

"Maybe we still can," Jasper murmured. "He gave you the injection right?"

"Yes," Alice whispered.

"And he was only mid-way through what he did, right?" Jasper added, not wanting to think about Joham's violation of Alice too much. "There is no chance he could have got you pregnant?"

"Absolutely not!" Alice hissed, a slight shudder ripping through her body at the thought.

"Then if his research is right there may still be time to turn this into something kind of positive," Jasper pointed out.

"Of course," Alice nodded, her face cracking with a small smile. "Do you want to try? It may not work but if it does, oh Jazz. We'd have our own baby."

"Are you up to it?" Jasper frowned. "After what you have just been through?" 

"It would make it bearable," Alice admitted. "At least this way something positive could come out of it."

"It may not work though sweetheart," Jasper murmured. "You need to be prepared for that."

"But it's worth a try," Alice whispered.

"Yes it is," Jasper smiled as he leaned down and lightly kissed her hair. He moved slightly so he could move his lips to hers but he stopped when he noticed her eyes were glazing over and he held her as he watched her carefully. Her face suddenly scrunched up into a frown and then her eyes refocused and Jasper could instantly feel her sadness and grief.

"What is it sweetheart?" he gasped.

"It won't work Jazz," Alice whispered, her voice etched in sadness.

"You've seen it," Jasper said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "The injection thing would never have worked. His research was flawed. It was all for nothing."

"Oh sweetheart," Jasper sighed

"I'm okay Jazz," Alice whispered, not at all convincing, especially with her grief and sorrow crashing onto him in waves.

"Really?" Jasper smirked. "Do you really think I am going to believe that?"

"You have to, for now," Alice murmured. "Our baby is never going to happen but right now we need to focus on saving another baby, one that really does exist, Renesmee."

"You're right," Jasper sighed. "With Joham out of the picture maybe we can convince one of the girls to accompany us back to America."

"No, I saw the boy travelling with us," Alice frowned. "Maybe there is a reason it was him. We need to find him."

"Joham didn't tell us where he was," Jasper pointed out.

"No, but maybe there is some clue here," Alice sighed. "He kept detailed notes on his daughters, maybe somewhere there are notes on his son."

"It's worth a try," Jasper nodded and watched as Alice jumped up and walked over to the desk. As she began to rifle through the drawers Jasper got up and walked over to a filing cabinet in the corner of the room and began to go through the papers inside.

**XXX**

Over an hour later Alice pulled a folder from the bottom drawer of the desk and instantly she knew she had found something.

"Jazz, its here," she murmured. Jasper moved quickly to her side as she flicked open the folder and inside was a chronological history of Joham's son. "Every detail of his life is here."

"Does it say where he is?" Jasper asked quickly.

"The last notation says that he lives in the forest near Tucuma with his aunt," Alice read out.

"Aunt?" Jasper frowned. "How is that possible?"

"His mother died during his birth," Alice read from the paper. "His aunt was with her and was bitten. She was turned and has lived with him ever since."

"Does it have his name there?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "Nahuel. And his aunt's name is Huilen."

"So we need to go to this Tucuma to find them?" Jasper asked.

"It's the last place listed," Alice replied. "If they aren't there maybe we can track them from there."

"We should speak to Kachiri," Jasper said quickly and Alice nodded her head in agreement. "Go find her sweetheart, I'll straighten up in here a bit."

Alice frowned at him but did what he said and once she had slipped from the room Jasper turned back to the filing cabinet he had been going through. While he had been looking for clues about Joham's son he had also been pulling out any relevant papers on Joham's research into vampire babies. Jasper quickly grabbed the pile he had made and glanced around the room for a moment. He noticed an old satchel sitting in a corner and he snatched it up and stuffed the papers inside before putting it over his shoulder and hurrying from the room.

When he reached the living room Kachiri and Alice were deep in discussion and when Jasper walked into the room they both stopped and turned to look at him. One glance from Kachiri and a quick scan of her emotions told Jasper she was aware of everything that had gone on since he had entered the house with her hours earlier but she discretely didn't mention a word.

"I was just telling Kachiri that we need to head for the forest near Tucuma," Alice explained when she saw Jasper.

"I know the area," Kachiri nodded. "It is about five hundred miles east from here. We should be able to travel there in a few hours."

"Then I suggest we leave now," Jasper murmured. Both the women agreed and got to their feet and Jasper walked over and took Alice's hand in his own and they all moved out to the forest, happy to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the house behind them.

**XXX**

The sun was just beginning to rise when Jasper, Alice and Kachiri reached the outskirts of the small town of Tucuma and they came to a stop as the strong rays began to beat down on them.

"I guess we cannot enter the town until this evening," Kachiri murmured as the sun hit her skin and sparkling rays reflected from her.

"The notes said he lived in the forest anyway," Jasper pointed out. "We should search the forest first and if we don't find him today then maybe we can look in the town tonight."

"Good idea," Alice agreed.

"And I am guessing like before we aren't splitting up to search?" Kachiri smirked, used to Jasper's protectiveness of Alice and after what had happened the day before she completely understood it now.

"Of course we aren't," Jasper laughed, knowing full well what Kachiri was saying.

"Then let's start," Kachiri grinned and they began to move through the forest together, Alice still holding tightly to Jasper's hand. They had only been searching for a couple of hours when the strong scent of two vampires invaded all their nostrils and they smiled at each other.

"Careful now, we aren't sure how friendly they are," Jasper murmured and he positioned himself in front of the two women as they walked carefully towards the scents.

"Who is there?" a fearful voice called out suddenly and Jasper stopped in his tracks and held his arm out to signal for the women to stop too.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock," he called out quickly. "We mean you no harm." The first voice was feminine but now it was a masculine voice that replied to him.

"Reveal yourself," it called out. Jasper glanced at Kachiri and Alice and nodded his head slowly and they stepped carefully through the trees and into a small clearing near a tiny river. A young Brazilian man stood watching them, a tiny older woman huddled behind him as she peered warily around him.

"We are searching for Nahuel and Huilen," Jasper told them as he came to a stop a safe distance away from them.

"And who are you?" the man demanded.

"Like I said, my name is Jasper Whitlock," Jasper introduced himself. "This is my wife Alice and a friend of ours, Kachiri. We are searching for two of our kind named Huilen and Nahuel. Is that you?"

"Why are you looking for them?" the man demanded.

"We need their assistance," Jasper told him and he strongly suspected the people in front of them were the people they were seeking but he could feel their suspicion and mistrust. As he locked eyes with the man he sent a wave of calm and trust towards them and Alice had to stifle a giggle when the man seemed to relax before their eyes.

"I am Nahuel," the man admitted. "And this is my aunt, Huilen. How can we be of help to you?"

"We come from your father's house," Jasper told him. "We are seeking a half-breed such as yourself."

"Why?" Nahuel asked.

"My brother's child is a half-breed like you," Jasper explained.

"The only others like me I have met are my sisters," Nahuel replied.

"Yes, we met them at your father's," Jasper nodded.

"Is your brother's child male or female?" Nahuel asked and Jasper could sense his interest.

"Female," Jasper replied. "She is only a baby still. Her name is Renesmee."

"And why do seek others like her?" Nahuel asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Volturi?" Jasper countered.

"Father mentioned them when he first tracked me down," Nahuel admitted. "They are some kind of band of vampires that enforce the rules, am I right?"

"Basically," Jasper nodded. "They have mistaken my niece for an immortal child and her life is in danger. My wife and I are seeking others like her to prove to them that Renesmee is not a threat, that she can be controlled."

"And what do you expect us to do to help with this?" Huilen asked softly.

"I am asking if you could please accompany us back to our home so these vampires can meet Nahuel for themselves," Jasper said and as he did he sent another wave of trust and calm towards them both. "We need to get back to Forks in Washington and we really need you to come with us."

"You want us to travel to America?" Huilen gasped and looked at Nahuel.

"This tiny little half-breed's life is at risk," Nahuel murmured. "I think we should go."

"Please, we wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," Alice begged.

"Will we be safe?" Huilen whispered.

"My husband used to command a vampire army," Alice smiled as she took a careful step towards the tiny woman. "He knows how to fight and handle himself. You have my sincere promise that both Jasper and myself will protect you with our lives. If you come to help our niece we will ensure you are not in any danger, either of you." Huilen turned and looked at Nahuel for a moment and then the young man turned back to the group in front of them.

"We will come with you," he nodded solemnly.


	104. Chapter 104

_I hope you all had a great Christmas. Thank you to VampireWitch88, deltagirl74, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, yingyanggirl and ja4ever for your reviews. _

**XXX**

The group moved quickly through the forest, having only stopped once since they left Brazil for a quick hunt. Jasper led the group, his hand in Alice's as she ran beside him. Behind them Kachiri ran with long, graceful strides and Nahuel and Huilen ran behind them, Nahuel holding his aunt's arm firmly and helping her keep up with the others. They had just passed over the Washington state line and the forest as beginning to look very familiar to Jasper and Alice when Alice suddenly stopped cold and Jasper turned to her quickly.

"Sweetheart, what do you see?" he asked as the others gathered around her quickly.

"The Volturi," Alice gasped, her eyes still glazed over. "They have arrived. Oh. Oh no! They are going to kill her."

"Kill who?" Jasper demanded as he felt the grief coming from Alice.

"Irina," Alice whispered. "It is too late for her. They will kill her in a few minutes."

"What about our family?" Jasper gasped. "The rest of their friends? Peter and Charlotte?"

"They are still safe for now," Alice murmured as her eyes refocused. "But we must hurry. We don't have long to get there and we must get there before the Volturi start to attack them."

"Quickly, this way!" Jasper snapped urgently and he grabbed Alice's hand again and led them all through the forest towards the Cullen house.

"No, not that way," Alice said and tugged Jasper's hand to alter their course. "They aren't at the house. Quickly, follow me." Jasper allowed Alice to lead and he fell back a little to make sure the others could keep up.

The scent of many vampires suddenly filled the air and he knew they were close to the confrontation. His ears could pick up the lightest voices and then suddenly everything became clear. In front of him Alice's steps quickened and as she ran she focused her thoughts towards Edward.

"_Edward, Edward, we're coming, help is here_!" she screamed in her thoughts. "_Ask Aro if the only reason they are concerned is because of the inability to foretell how Renesmee will develop. Trust me, its important, ask him_!" As she ran she hoped desperately that Edward could hear her and she smiled when she heard him reply to her vocally.

"Yes!" he hissed and then turned his voice towards Aro and Alice skidded to a stop just hidden in the trees by the clearing and held her arm out to warn the others to stop out of view with her.

"Aro?" Edward called out.

"Yes Edward?" Aro asked warily. "You have something further?"

"Perhaps," Edward smiled. "First, if I could clarify one point?"

"Certainly," Aro nodded.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter, this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop?" Edward asked. "That is the crux of the matter?"

"Yes friend Edward," Aro replied. "If we could but be positive, be surethat, as

she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world, not endanger

the safety of our obscurity…"

"So if we could only know for sure exactly what she will become then there would be no need for a council at all?" Edward asked.

"If there was some way to be absolutely sure," Aro nodded. "Then, yes, there would be no question to debate."

"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" Edward added.

"Of course my young friend," Aro assured him. "Nothing would please me more."

"Then I do have something more to offer," Edward grinned.

"She is absolutely unique," Aro argued. "Her future can only be guessed at."

"Not absolutely unique," Edward corrected. "Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind. Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife? We are still discussing evidence."

"Peace, dear ones," Aro said quickly. "Let us hear him out."

"Why don't you join us Alice?" Edward called out exuberantly and Alice grinned as she slipped through the trees and she heard her family and friends gasping her name, most of them in relief and shock.

Alice raced over to where her family stood and as he followed her Jasper felt her relief and love as Bella, Edward, Esme and Carlisle all gathered towards her, their expressions and emotions all filled with love for her. Jasper led Huilen, Kachiri and Nahuel over to join them and then they all turned their attention back to the Volturi guard standing watching them in disbelief.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks," Edward announced. "And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

"The time for witnesses is past!" Caius snapped. "Cast your vote, Aro!" Aro didn't take his eyes from Alice but lifted his finger to silence Caius and looked at Alice questioningly.

"This is Huilen and her nephew Nahuel," Alice said quickly as she pointed to the two Brazilians.

"Speak Huilen," Aro commanded. "Give us the witness you were brought to bear." Huilen glanced at Alice nervously and Alice smiled at her and nodded her head but Jasper could still feel Huilen's nervousness. He sent her a wave of calm and serenity as Kachiri reached over and placed a reassuring hand on Huilen's shoulders and the tiny woman stepped forward and raised her eyes to the Volturi guard.

"I am Huilen," Huilen said clearly. "A century and a half ago I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. And she was very beautiful, too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods, that visited her by night. I warned her. As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched. She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away. I knew even our father and mother would agree that the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster. But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat. When he grew strong and broke her bones she loved him still. I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel. Her dying wish, and I agreed."

Huilen took a small breath as she glanced at Nahuel before she turned her attention back to Aro and the other members of the Volturi.

"He bit me though," she continued. "When I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far, the pain was too much. But he found me. The newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended he was curled against my side, sleeping. I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here."

Huilen bowed her head and moved back to stand behind Kachiri and Aro turned his gaze in disbelief towards Nahuel.

"Nahuel you are one hundred and fifty years old?" Aro asked outright.

"Give or take a decade," Nahuel replied. "We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?" Aro asked.

"About seven years after my birth more or less I was full grown," Nahuel answered.

"You have not changed since then?" Aro prodded.

"Not that I've noticed," Nahuel shrugged.

"And your diet?" Aro asked.

"Mostly blood but some human food too," Nahuel admitted. "I can survive on either."

"You were able to create an immortal?" Aro demanded as he pointed towards Huilen.

"Yes," Huilen nodded as a small smirk played on his lips. "But none of the rest can."

"The rest?" Aro murmured as the others on both sides of the confrontation began to mutter in disbelief at Nahuel's statement.

"My sisters," Nahuel shrugged.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story," Aro gasped. "For there seems to be more."

"My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death," Nahuel frowned and Jasper could feel Nahuel's hate for Joham increase his own. "He was pleased to find me. He had two daughters but no sons. He expected me to join him as my sisters had. He was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous but whether that's due to gender or a random chance, who knows? I already had my family with Huilen and I was not interested in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister. She reached maturity about ten years back."

"Your father's name?" Caius demanded.

"Joham," Nahuel answered and Jasper felt Alice shudder beside him and he quickly put his arm around her shoulders. "He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race."

"Your daughter, is she venomous?" Caius asked as his gaze snapped to Edward. Edward was staring intently at Alice and Jasper realised he had seen in both their minds what Nahuel's father had done to his baby sister.

"No," Edward responded finally.

"We take care of this aberration here and then follow it south," Caius announced as he looked pointedly at Aro.

"Brother," Aro sighed. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us it appears."

"Is that your vote?" Caius demanded.

"It is," Aro nodded.

"And this Joham?" Caius growled. "This immortal so fond of experimentation?"

"Perhaps we shouldspeak with him," Aro agreed and Jasper and Alice glanced at each other knowing that no one would ever speak with Joham again.

"Stop Joham if you will," Nahuel nodded. "But leave my sisters be. They are innocent."

"Dear ones, we do not fight today," Aro announced as he smiled at his guard and slowly they straightened up and then began to slowly move away. Aro waited until most of them had moved away and then he held his hands out apologetically and looked at the Cullens. "I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence. My friend, Carlisle, how pleased I am to call you friend again. I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders."

"Leave in peace Aro," Carlisle murmured. "Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course Carlisle," Aro assured him. "I am sorry to earn your disapproval my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, in time," Carlisle agreed. "If you prove a friend to us again." Aro nodded his head solemnly and turned and slipped away into the forest and the last of the Volturi guard followed him. The Cullens and all their witnesses just stood watching the forest where the Volturi had departed and the silence was deafening until Bella finally spoke.

"Is it really over?" she whispered to Edward.

"Yes," Edward smiled. "They've given up. Like all bullies they're cowards underneath the swagger." He laughed but no one else moved or made any comment and Alice suddenly joined in his laughter.

"Seriously people," Alice smirked. "They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now."

"Of all the rotten luck," Stefan muttered and finally the realisation sunk in and everyone began cheering and celebrating. Alice looked up and grinned at Jasper and he leaned down and lightly kissed the tip of her nose.

"You did it sweetheart," he murmured softly. "You saved Nessie."

"No, we did," Alice corrected him and he was just about to crush his lips to hers when Esme raced over to them.

"Alice, Jasper, I am so glad to see you both," she gasped and quickly grabbed them and pulled them both into her arms and hugged them tightly and they turned their attention to celebrating with their friends and family.

**XXX**

As the guests began to leave Jasper and Alice noticed Peter and Charlotte standing on the front porch of the house and they moved through the crowd of departing people to Jasper's dear friends.

"Oh Alice, it is so good to see you," Charlotte smiled when she saw them and she stepped forward and hugged her lightly. "You sounded so vague and cryptic on the phone and then we got here and found out you had left the family. We were so sad, we thought we would never see the two of you again."

"You will never get rid of us that easily," Alice grinned.

"We wouldn't want to," Peter assured them as he winked at Jasper and then grabbed Alice from Charlotte's embrace. Jasper noticed that Alice stiffened in Peter's arms and he felt a sliver of fear from her and he quickly grabbed her and pulled her back so her back was pressed against his chest, his arms securely around her body.

"I, umm, did I do something wrong?" Peter frowned, shocked by Alice's reaction to him and Jasper's protectiveness.

"No my friend," Jasper assured him quickly. "Alice has been through a bit of an ordeal during our time away. A man tried to force his attentions on her, she is a little jumpy right now."

"He what?" Peter gasped angrily. "Has he been dealt with?" 

"Well and truly my brother," Jasper nodded darkly.

"Good," Peter hissed and Alice was surprised to see this side of him.

"We should leave you with your family," Charlotte said softly. "When everything has settled down come and spend a few days with us?"

"We will," Alice promised. They all hugged goodbye a final time and then Peter and Charlotte turned and disappeared into the forest and Jasper put his arm around Alice's shoulders and led her back inside to where their family sat.


	105. Chapter 105

_Thank you to aurike, Jessie Alice, yingyanggirl, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, ja4everand note 4 for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Alice was snuggled between Jasper and Edward on the couch as the family spoke to Huilen and Nahuel and rehashed the events of the day before but she hadn't been paying much attention until she noticed Esme looking at her with a frown and she realised, as usual, Esme was noticing something was wrong with one of her children. Alice offered Esme a smile and turned her attention to Edward quickly.

"Alice gave Aro the excuse he needed to get out of the fight," Edward was saying. "If he hadn't been so terrified of Bella he probably would have gone ahead with their original plan."

"Terrified of me?" Bella frowned.

"When will you ever see yourself clearly?" Edward smiled and glanced at the others. "The Volturi haven't fought a fair fight in about twenty-five hundred years. And they've never, never fought one where they were at a disadvantage. Especially since they gained Jane and Alec, they've only been involved with unopposed slaughterings. You should have seen how we looked to them. Usually, Alec cuts off all sense and feeling from their victims while they go through the charade of a counsel. That way, no one can run when the verdict is given. But there we stood, ready, waiting, outnumbering them, with gifts of our own while their gifts were rendered useless by Bella. Aro knew that with Zafrina on our side, they would be the blind ones when the battle commenced. I'm sure our numbers would have been pretty severely decimated, but they were sure that theirs would be too. There was even a good possibility that they would lose. They've never dealt with that possibility before. They didn't deal with it well today."

"Hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves," Emmett added with a grin as he poked Jacob's arm and Jacob smirked at him.

"It was the wolves that stopped them in the first place," Bella pointed out.

"Sure was," Jacob grinned.

"Absolutely," Edward nodded. "That was another sight they've never seen. The true Children of the Moon rarely move in packs and they are never much in control of themselves. Sixteen enormous regimented wolves was a surprise they weren't prepared for. Caius is actually terrified of werewolves. He almost lost a fight with one a few thousand years ago and never got over it."

"So there are realwerewolves?" Bella gasped. "With the full moon and silver bullets

and all that?"

"Real?" Jacob snorted. "Does that make me imaginary?"

"You know what I mean," Bella shrugged.

"Full moon, yes," Edward nodded. "Silver bullets, no. That was just another one of those myths to make humans feel like they had a sporting chance. There aren't very many of them left. Caius has had them hunted into near extinction."

"And you never mentioned this because... ?" Bella asked.

"It never came up," Edward shrugged. Bella rolled her eyes and as she did they moved to Alice sitting on the other side of him and her eyes narrowed as she glared at friend and sister.

"Just get it off you chest Bella," Alice sighed.

"How could you do that to me Alice?" Bella demanded.

"It was necessary," Alice shrugged.

"Necessary!" Bella yelled and Jasper tightened his arm on Alice's shoulders. "You had me totally convinced that we were all going to die! I've been a wreck for weeks."

"It might have gone that way," Alice murmured. "In which case you needed to be

prepared to save Nessie."

"But you knew there were other ways too," Bella snapped. "You knew there was hope. Did it ever occur to you that you could have told me everything? I know Edward had to think we were at a dead end for Aro's sake but you could have told me."

"I don't think so," Alice smirked. "You're just not that good an actress."

"This was about my acting skills?" Bella snarled in disbelief.

"Oh, take it down an octave Bella," Alice laughed at her. "Do you have any idea how complicated it was to set up? I couldn't even be sure that someone like Nahuel existed. All I knew was that I would be looking for something I couldn't see! Try to imagine searching for a blind spot, not the easiest thing I've ever done. Plus we had to send back the key witnesses, like we weren't in enough of a hurry. And then keeping

my eyes open all the time in case you decided to throw me any more instructions. At some point you're going to have to tell me what exactly is in Rio. Before any of that_, _I had to try to see every trick the Volturi might come in with and give you what few clues I could so you would be ready for their strategy and I only had just a few hours to trace out all the possibilities. Most of all I had to make sure you'd all believe that I was ditching out on you because Aro had to be positive that you had nothing left up your sleeves or he never would have committed to an out the way he did. And if you think I didn't feel like a schmuck…."

"Okay, okay," Bella interrupted. "Sorry. I know it was rough for you too. It's just that, well, I missed you like crazy Alice. Don't do that to me again."

"I missed you too Bella," Alice laughed. "So forgive me and try to be satisfied with

being the superhero of the day."

The family all burst out laughing and Bella looked suitably embarrassed as she hugged Renesmee tightly to her. Alice tuned out of the conversation again as she laid her head on Jasper's shoulder and she was aware of Bella and Edward talking on one side of her and Esme and Jasper on the other but she was quite content to just rest against her husband until she heard Bella say Jasper's name.

"Oh Jasper?" Bella said and Alice realised Edward, Bella and Renesmee were standing by the door, obviously leaving and that Huilen, Nahuel and Jacob had already left.

"Yes Bella?" Jasper replied.

"I'm curious," Bella admitted. "Why is J. Jenks scared stiff by just the sound of your name?"

"It's been my experience that some kinds of working relationships are better motivated by fear than by monetary gain," Jasper smirked and Bella frowned but let Edward lead her from the house without another word.

Once they were gone only Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice remained and Carlisle looked around his family with a soft smile on is face.

"It has been an eventful few weeks," he commented.

"More than you know," Jasper murmured and glanced at Alice. "There is more the family needs to know, things that happened in Brazil that no one besides the family needed to hear."

"Jazz, no!" Alice whispered as she realised what he was going to tell them.

"Yes Alice," Jasper said firmly, in a voice she knew meant it was pointless to argue with him.

"What is it?" Esme asked with concern.

"That Joham, the Volturi will never find him!" Jasper snarled angrily.

"Why not?" Carlisle frowned.

"I killed him, tore him to pieces," Jasper hissed as Alice let out a whimper and crumpled closer to him like she was trying to hide inside his body.

"Why?" Esme demanded fearfully, her eyes taking in Alice's reaction.

"He tricked Alice in the cruellest way he possibly could," Jasper snapped. "He promised her he had an injection that could ensure she could have children."

"Oh no!" Esme gasped.

"That monster!" Rosalie hissed angrily.

"As cruel as that was you shouldn't have killed him for it," Carlisle chastised lightly.

"I didn't," Jasper hissed and his hate and anger suddenly flooded the room. "I killed him after he had given her the injection, after I walked in on him, raping my wife!" Alice let out another whimper in his arms and Emmett angry roar was almost overshadowed by Rosalie's hiss as she leapt over to Alice's side and pulled her sister into her arms. 

"You definitely killed him?" Emmett demanded angrily.

"Piece by piece," Jasper nodded.

"Good," Emmett snarled.

"Are you okay Alice?" Esme whispered softly.

"Yes, I'm okay," Alice nodded and offered Esme a weak smile as she pulled out of Rosalie's embrace. "Jazz got there before too much could happen. He saved me, like he always does."

"It's my job sweetheart," Jasper grinned at her as she snuggled back into his arms. "And you do it for me too. I just thought the rest of you should know what happened."

"Of course," Carlisle nodded. "And I think now we could all do with some time alone with our partners."

"That sounds like a plan," Emmett grinned and grabbed Rosalie and as she laughed at him he tossed her over his shoulder and bounded out of the house with her.

"They are crazy," Esme giggled.

"I'll just get changed and I think we should do the same thing Jazz," Alice grinned and leaned up and kissed Jasper's cheek before getting to her feet and hurrying up the stairs.

"I might tidy up too," Esme smiled and drifted away as well and once they were alone Jasper got up and grabbed the satchel he had brought back from Brazil and then walked back to sit beside Carlisle.

"What is that?" Carlisle asked with interest as he noticed the bag.

"It's the research I found at Joham's house," Jasper explained as he handed the bag to Carlisle. "Alice doesn't know I took it. At least, I don't think she does. She hasn't mentioned seeing it so I think I got it past her."

"His research on half-breeds?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I didn't think to grab that," Jasper admitted and reached over and patted the bag. "This is his research on vampire couples being able to have children. The injection idea with Alice didn't work but maybe there might be something there you can work with. I haven't told Alice because I don't want her hopes raised and I am guessing it might be wise to keep it from Esme and Rose as well. But Carlisle, maybe there is something in this, something that will help you to help them. It could be useless but I didn't want to take the risk of leaving it behind."

"It's a good idea," Carlisle smiled. "I'll keep it tucked away in the study and look into it all. I will let you know when I have examined it all."

"Sounds good," Jasper grinned and turned his attention to the stairs and moments later Alice came floating down the stairs and she moved instantly into his arms.

"Ready?" he murmured.

"I'm ready," Alice smiled softly up at him and Jasper felt himself getting lost in her eyes.

"We'll be home in a few days," he murmured towards Carlisle, not taking his eyes from Alice's for an instant.

"Quite a few days," Alice whispered huskily as she looked back at him and Carlisle laughed behind them as they drifted dreamily out of the door and headed into the forest together.

THE END

**XXX**

_That is the end of this one. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported this story and encouraged me while I wrote it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is by far nowhere near the end of the ideas I have for this, I just decided to end this one where the books end and then explore the rest of my ideas in a sequel. I have already started to write it and I will start posting it tomorrow. It is called Bitter Sunrise so keep a look out for it. Again, thanks again for all your fantastic reviews throughout this story._


End file.
